


Survive, There Is No Choice To Make

by Arrow_FanGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A Little BDSM, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Consensual Sex, Dark, Dialogue Heavy, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Heavy Angst, Human Trafficking, Hurt Oliver Queen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Oliver Talks about the last 5 years, Panic Attacks, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Protective Oliver, Protective Tommy Merlyn, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape Scenes Put in Separate Work to Read if you want, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sexual Content, Swearing, Team Arrow Eventually, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse, Victims get happy ending and perpetrators don't, Written to educate readers on male forced prostitution and their struggles in recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 232,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrow_FanGirl/pseuds/Arrow_FanGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the fishermen rescue Oliver off of Lian Yu, they sell him to the Triads who operate a Human Trafficking and Forced Prostitution ring, but not before Oliver gets a call out to his Mom saying he is alive and heading to Shanghai. Moira, Tommy, and Frank find out Oliver has been sold into forced prostitution and they will do whatever it takes to get him out. Felicity and others will eventually go through similar experiences as Oliver. Will Oliver and Felicity be able to overcome their tortured past despite their love for each other and walk into their destiny of saving Starling City? Tommy and Moira do not die.</p><p>Warning: Rapes scenes have been removed and put in a separate work for others to read. There are some sexual abuse and rape stuff mentioned in this story because people and Oliver talk about it, but the actual rape scenes themselves are put in a separate work. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU GET TRIGGERED BY RAPE/SEXUAL ABUSE BEING MENTIONED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oliver is Rescued from Lian Yu

**_March 12, 2012 - Lian Yu_ **

Everyday for last year since he had been alone on the island he has made his daily trek to the top of one of the many mountains on Lian Yu to see if there are any boats. He doesn't even bother doing it until the weather is good for fishing. He figured today would be the same as all the other days when there was no rescue. He can't give up on a rescue. _A fishing boat has to come by eventually, right?_ he thought. He misses his Mom, Thea, and Tommy. He has to survive. He promised his dad he would survive. He promised his dad he would right his wrongs somehow. Everyday he does the same things: hunts for food, workout for 8 hours, and climbs to the top of the mountain if the weather is good.

For the first 2 years he wasn't alone on the island and he has the scars to prove it, but with everyone else dead he is now alone and has been for some time. He doesn't realize it has only been a year that he has been alone on this island. With no way to keep track of the days, he thinks maybe it has been years. He struggles to keep his mind from going crazy and the lack of social interaction, but he is strong. He regularly goes to the graves of his dad and his friends he had lost. He talks to them to keep his vocal chords still working. He is not sure if he would loose his voice from lack of use, but he doesn't want to chance it so he talks to them even-though he really doesn't want to anymore.

He will survive this. He tries to keep up hope that one day he will be rescued, but it is so hard not to succumb to despair and give up. He definitely has depression due to the despair that he feels and probably PTSD with all the times he was tortured, but he must trudge on and survive. It was just him now on this island. Everyone else is died 3 years ago. _What kind of life is this being alone on an island? I can't live like this for the rest of my life. Maybe it would be better if I just died. No!! I can't think that_ , he thought, _I must keep going, someday I will get off the damn island._

He is making his daily trek up the mountain, which he does after breakfast, and tries singing some of his favorite songs, as he is moving. He finally gets to the top. His skin glistening with sweat. He takes off his backpack and pulls out the binoculars that he has kept all these years. He looked over the horizon and saw a fishing boat approaching. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then rushed over to his bow and arrow and lit up the explosive arrow. He hit the mark on the first try and waited until he saw the boat change course and started to head to the island toward the explosion he just made. He then runs down the mountain and gathers his stuff together. He puts everything he wants to take in Yao Fei's old ammunition's trunk and made it to the shore to meet the fishermen.

He was in a way embarrassed to see them.  He was sure he probably looked like a caveman with long hair and a beard. He bowed before them in submission.  Shado taught him mandarin, but he thought he might try to speak in English first, "Do you speak English?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, who are you?"

"My name is Oliver Queen.  I am an American.  I was shipwrecked here. Please help me; I just want to get back to my family."

"You are welcome to come with us back home to Shanghai, China." the older fisherman cheerfully said.  As the three of them walked to the boat, Oliver felt the older man staring at him.  At first Oliver thought the older man was just trying to size him up, maybe trying to determine if Oliver was a threat. The older man looked up and down Oliver's body and smirked.  Oliver tried not to think much of it, but the way the older man was looking at him made him feel a little uncomfortable. His instincts told him something wasn't right about him, but he had no choice but to go with them if he wanted to get back to his family.

"What is the date?" Oliver asks.

"March 12, 2012. How long have you been here, son?"

"4 years and 3 months it seems. I can't believe I am going home. I was stranded here when I was 20. It seems like it has been forever. I was just a spoiled kid back then, I feel so much older now."

"It's alright son. We'll help you get home." The older fisherman says smiling while rubbing a hand down his back. Oliver moved away from the touch that seemed a little too close for comfort, but tried to not make it noticeable.

 

**********

 

_The name of the island they found me on is named Lian Yu.  It is Mandarin for Purgatory. I have been stranded here for over 4 years.  I have dreamt of my rescuer every cold blooded night since then.  For 4 years I have had only one thought, one goal, survive.  Survive and one day return home.  The island held many dangers.  To live I had to make myself more than what I was. To forge myself into a weapon, I am returning not as the boy who was shipwrecked, but the man who will bring will justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen._

As Oliver watched Lian Yu get smaller and smaller in the horizon, he wondered what his family would think of him.  How would he explain the scars he has. It would break their hearts if they knew what he went through. They would expect him to be the same Oliver Queen that got on the boat, but really Oliver Queen died when the boat went down.  The fishermen gave him a blanket and some hot tea.  He had never been so warm.  It was nice to not be cold for once.

"I am going below and make some food for us all to eat.  I am sure our guest is hungry", the older fisherman said.

Just then the son of the older fisherman came and sat down beside Oliver holding what looked to be a satellite phone.  "You should call your family."

"I don't know what to say, but I will try."  Oliver took the phone and held it in his hand.  For some reason, Oliver was scared and not sure what to say.  As he sat there staring at the phone, he could feel his hands shaking.

The young fisherman looked at Oliver, "You're alive and they will be happy."

Oliver gave the young fisherman a smile and dialed his Mom's cell phone number.   With each ring, Oliver could feel his heart beating faster.  Then Oliver heard the sound of the phone being picked up. 

"Hello, this Moria Queen speaking."

"Mom, it is me Oliver. These two fishermen just rescued me from an island in the North China Sea." Oliver heard his mom gasping for air.

"This better not be a joke or I swear..."

"Mom, it is me.  I can prove it to you.  You remember a few months before I got on the boat I told you I got a girl pregnant..."  Oliver took a deep breath, "... and she lost the baby?  Nobody knew that except you and me.   Also, I remember calling Thea Speedy because when we were little she would always be chasing me around the mansion. It is me mom, I'm alive and heading to Shanghai on a fishing boat right now."

"Oliver?  OLIVER, oh my God, it is you."

"I don't have any ID on me to get a plane ticket back.  Can you send me the documents and I can take them to the US Embassy?  Just one second mom..."  The son of the fisherman gave Oliver the address of where he will be staying.  "Mom, do you have a pen and paper, so you can write down the address of where I will be staying?"

"Yes, go ahead."

Oliver gave his mom the address where he would be staying.  Oliver saw the older fisherman waving for his son to come toward him.  Oliver watched as the young man walked over to his father.   He heard the two fishermen arguing in mandarin.  Apparently the older fisherman was not too pleased with the younger one giving out their address.  Oliver thought that was another reason to be suspicious.

"You do not worry about anything.  I am going to come there with our private jet to get you, so you will not need to mess with getting your passport.  Did anyone else survive?  What about your father or Sarah?" Moria asked.

"Mom," Moria could tell in the sound of his voice what his answer was not going to be happy.  "I'm sorry.  I was the only survivor.  Mom, I would love for you to come.  I have to go, but can you please tell Tommy and Thea that I am alive before you leave to come here?"

"Of course sweetheart. I will be leaving in a few hours. I love you so much Oliver."

"I love you too, mom."  Oliver hung up and looked at the fishermen. The older fisherman looked like he was about to hit his son, so Oliver got up and stood in front of the younger fisherman ready to protect him if necessary and said, "Is there a problem here?"

"No, of course not. I just don't like using up the battery on the satellite phone." the older fisherman said.  Since Oliver spoke Mandarin, he knew he was lying and they were really arguing about the younger one giving out their address.   _What have I got myself into?_ , Oliver thought.

It was going to be 4 more hours until the boat reached Shanghai.  Oliver ate the fish that he was given. The fish was seasoned with salt and pepper and his stomach was not taking it well.  He was used to eating plain fish and meats with no seasoning or gravies. It was definitely going to be a challenge when he gets back home. The Queen family meals are quite lavish with rich tasting food.  All of the sudden he felt like he was going to throw up.  He got up and rushed to the side of the boat and threw every bit of it up.  He was worried that he just insulted the fishermen.

"I am so sorry.  Your food tastes very good, but I think my stomach is not used to salt and pepper on it. On the island the only way to cook was to have plain food."

"It is okay." the younger fisherman said. "Do you want some plain fish?"

"No it is fine.  I am used to eating once a day and sometimes every other day and I already had a pheasant this morning.  Thank you, though."

 

**********

 

**_Starling City_ **

As soon as Moria hung up the phone, she called Tommy.

"Tommy, are you free to come over?  I have some special news that I would like to tell you and my family as soon as possible."

"Yes, Mrs. Queen I will be right over."

Moria gathered Thea, Walter, and Raisa in the living room.

"I have some news to share with everyone. We are just waiting on Tommy to get here, so I can tell everyone at once."

"Mom, what is it?  I have never seen you so happy." Thea said so excited for her mother.

Just then, Tommy walked in and sat down with everyone.

"What is the exciting news?" Tommy asked.

"Are you and Walter having a baby?" Thea asked.

"No I am too old for that, but this news is better anyway", Moria took a deep breath and said, "Oliver is alive!"

"What?  How?"  Everyone started to speak up all at once.

"I know it is hard to believe, but Oliver proved to me that it is actually him and not some prankster.  He told me things that only he would know.  Apparently, two fishermen found him on an island in the North China Sea and they are on their way back to Shanghai as I speak.  I am going to go to Shanghai to get Oliver on our private jet."  Thea was still stunned at hearing that Oliver is alive.

"What about dad?  Did he say anything about other survivors?"

"I am sorry sweetheart.  I asked Oliver that question too.  He said he was the only survivor."

"I wish dad was coming home too, but I am very happy at least Oliver is coming home." Thea said, feeling happy and sad at the same time.

"Moria, do you want me to come with you?" Walter asked.

"No you have the company to run.  I am taking security with me and I believe Frank Chen is still in Shanghai. I will see if he can meet me there when we arrive."

"Mrs. Queen," Tommy spoke up, "may I come with you?  When Oliver went missing, I had a tech person set up a program that would alert me if Oliver logged into his email.  2 years ago, I got an alert on Oliver's email.  The alert said that someone logged into Oliver's email at an Internet Cafe in Hong Kong.   I went to Hong Kong looking for him.  While I was trying to find him, I was kidnapped. They told me that Oliver was dead and said that they knew someone would come looking for him.  They wanted ransom for my return. The Hong Kong police stormed the place and rescued me. Now that I know he is alive, I feel like he may have been alive in Hong Kong and I failed at finding him."

"And you didn't tell us about this?" Thea said.

"They said he was dead and I had no proof he was alive, so I didn't see a point in and drudging up old memories with you all giving you false hope."

"Look, it doesn't matter now. Oliver is alive and safe.  Yes, Tommy you can go with me.  Tommy, you should go pack.  We will be leaving in a few hours."

"Should you pack some of his clothes? He probably is still wearing what he had on originally when the boat went down, right?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you for the reminder."

 

**********

 

As they all were headed to Shanghai, China, they tried to keep busy. Moria an Diggle were reading a book and Tommy was listening to music on his iPad.

"Mrs. Queen?"  Tommy asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"What do you think Oliver will be like when we find him?"  Diggle looks up from his book and listens in on the conversation.

"I don't know.  Oliver was probably on a deserted island because if there were people on it, surely they would have let him get a call out to us. I mean he sounded okay on the phone."

"Yeah his life was turned upside.  No electricity and maybe not much of a shelter.  How did he survive?  He doesn't know how to hunt. Did Robert take him hunting?"  Tommy said.

"No.  We have never been hunting or camping for that matter.  I can only assume that there must have been others that that helped him stay alive.  Maybe they were stuck there too with no way to call out."

"It would make sense.  They would have taught him how to hunt and survive.  He won't be the Oliver we knew will he?" Tommy said.

"No, probably not at first, but getting him home will help.  I can't believe my son will be coming home.  I never lost hope.  I always had a feeling he was alive.  I thought it was me just wishing he was alive, but now I know my feeling was correct.  Oliver is coming home, Tommy.  You get your best friend back. "

"Yeah, but if he was on a deserted island, won't he have psychological issues?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe, but we will get him the best help money can buy."

Diggle decided to speak up on this one. "It is very likely he might have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, better known as PTSD. A number of things could cause it for instance, being alone on an island not to mention some of these islands are used by mercenaries for illegal operations. The shipwreck of the Gambit alone could cause it. Many soldiers coming back from war have this disorder. I have had several soldiers under my command have the symptoms of it and were later discharged and given disability. Moria, I will keep an eye on Oliver if you wish and let you know if I see anything." Moria nods her head in thanks.

"What are some of the symptoms of PTSD?" Tommy asked.

"Nightmares, situations triggering flashbacks where the person is reliving the trauma, anxiety, avoiding situations that may make him remember things, difficulty falling asleep or staying asleep, feeling jumpy or easily started. There are other symptoms, but those are the main ones. Panic attacks may also occur. Some people resort to drugs and alcohol which we should watch."

"I will definitely keep an eye on that. I won't drink at all if he begins to have a problem with it." Tommy says.

"Thank you Tommy and Mr. Diggle. I truly believe Oliver will be fine. This time tomorrow he will be home. It is a dream come true. I think we should try and get some sleep although I am so excited to have my boy coming home I don't know if I can."

 

**********

 

**_Shanghai, China_ **

Oliver and the fishermen finally reached Shanghai.  They led Oliver to their home.  Oliver put his green ammunitions trunk down in the living room.  The fisherman encouraged him to get a shower and gave him some clean clothes.  As he got out of the shower, he looked at himself in the mirror. It has been 2 years since he was tortured by Slade who had reopened up all of the scars that Billy Wintergreen had done and then added some more to his growing collection of scars. Oliver got dressed and met them in the living room.

"Thank you so much for the hot shower and the fresh clothes. I knew my hair had to be long but I didn't think I looked like a caveman." Oliver tried to smile, but smiling didn't come easy for him anymore.  Maybe it will someday.

"Let's go get you haircut and shave.  I called ahead and got you an appointment.  They are expecting you." The older fisherman said and then he handed Oliver a hooded jacket. "Here you might want to wear the hood up since you say you look like a caveman."

"Okay, thanks."

"Son, why don't you come with us?"  The younger fisherman shrugged and got his coat to follow them.

 

**********

 

After the haircut and clean shave, Oliver felt like a new man. He looked in the mirror at the barber shop and smiled. He is definitely feeling more like Oliver Queen now. He wanted the haircut short, but not a buzz cut, so they left some hair on top.  It looks good on him.  It was definitely shorter than his original hanging in the eyes haircut he had when he got on the Gambit.

The older fisherman smiled and said, "You definitely look a lot better. Here let me get a picture of you and you can send it to your family, but take off your hoodie. It will make for a better picture of you." Oliver did as he was told and posed with the young stylist. "Perfect. You are certainly handsome."

"Well, the ladies in Starling City always thought so." Oliver smirked.

"I see. Can you give me a few minutes before we leave; I need to make a phone call."

"Sure" Oliver said, admiring the young hair stylist that was making eyes with him.  The young hairstylist was definitely proud of her work. With that the older fisherman walked out of the barber shop while Oliver and the younger fisherman waited inside.

The older fisherman called up Mr. Wei of the Shanghai Triads, "Hello, Mr. Wei? Yes, I just rescued this 24 year-old man. I know you like them younger, but he was stranded on an island for 4 years and he is in superb shape. I asked him if he worked out and he said 8 hours a day because there was nothing else to do. We got him a haircut and shave and he has the rugged look, but very much still a pretty boy. Honestly, he is extremely handsome. I am sending you a picture that I just took... There you go... What do you think? His muscles are so well defined that I can see them thought his shirt. Are you interested? Okay, good. How much would I get? ... $50,000? Great it is a deal. Umm I don't know if he is a fighter or not, but I noticed that he was continuously checking out his surroundings like a soldier is trained to do, so you might want to be prepared. Okay, we are at the salon up from my house. See you in 15 minutes."

As they were walking out of the barber shop, Oliver saw this black car with tinted windows approaching them.  Four men got out of the car and approached them. Oliver is of course on high alert.

"Sir, you need to come with us," one of the four men said pointing to Oliver.  He was holding a gun pointing it at Oliver.

"I don't think so", Oliver rushed the man knocking him unconscious and knocked the gun out of his hand.  He then took out the other two men, but before he could take out the forth man, a tranquilizer dart hit him in the neck and he started to go down.  Before he blacked out he saw that the older fisherman was given a large sum of money. _I knew I had a bad feeling about him_ , Oliver thought and then backed out.

"Dad what are you doing?" the younger fisherman asked.

"I have just sold him to the Triads.  And if you know what is good for you, you won't talk to anyone about this.  I sold your mom and sister into sex slavery just after you were born.  Don't think that I won't do it to you too.  Now let's go home."

The men picked Oliver up, put him in the trunk and drove off. The fishermen walked in silence back to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it. I will never leave this work unfinished. Trust me! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	2. Oliver's Hell on Earth Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has mentions of rape and the aftermath of it. I put the rape scenes in my other work and link to it in this chapter (it is in bold print so you won't miss it) for those of you who like to read that sort of thing. I do not judge. I know people have different kinks. I wanted this work to work for everyone not matter what they like to read. Hopefully, I have accomplished that in the work you are about to read. So I do not know if there is a drug that can actually paralyze a person's legs and nothing else through an IV, but I am writing it anyway. Please forgive any medical inaccuracies. If you have any medical suggestions on the matter, please let me know.

Oliver awakened on high alert from the tranquilizer he was injected with. He notices that he can't move his legs and he had an IV in his arm.   _Oh God, what did they do to me?  Am I paralyzed?_   _Maybe it is from the IV drip_.   _Where am I?  I got to find a way out of here,_ Oliver thought. Oliver noticed that he was lying on his back on a queen size bed with his wrists chained to the bed. He pulled on the chains ruthlessly.  He is grateful that the chains have some slack in them, but not enough to turn on his side.  They wouldn't budge of course.  The people that kidnapped him are professionals, he realizes.He hoped the paralysis is because of the IV which would mean the paralysis would not be permanent.

He started freaking out, but he made himself calm down and do what he was taught.  He looked around the room. Slade and Shado taught him to catalogue his surroundings and to look at what he could possibly use as a weapon if he was captured.  Even-though he was chained, he still looked for weapons in case they remove his chains. There were five chairs and what looked like a 3-drawer night stand on both sides of the bed. The chairs he could definitely use if he got a chance, but with his legs not working escape seemed hopeless. There was nothing else to identify where he was. There was a clock on the wall so that good. As he continued to look, he noticed two cameras.  They looked like normal security cameras, but looks could be deceiving and why would there be a need for two of them?  There was one in the corner probably getting the view of the whole room and another directly in front of him obviously zeroed in on him and the bed.  His mind started to wonder about it and his thoughts were going nowhere good.  All of the sudden the door swung open.

"Good evening, Oliver Queen. You have been out for 3 hours from the tranquilizer dart.  My name is Mr. Wei.  I always do research on the people I get.  You were proclaimed dead 6 months after the yacht you were on went down over four years ago. Your fingerprints match that of Oliver Queen.  Since you took out three of my best men, we are giving you a drug through the IV in your arm that paralyzes your legs so you won't escape.  But do not worry the paralysis is not permanent, but your stay here probably will be unless someone purchases you as a permanent slave.  The IV will also be used to keep you feed only so you will not starve to death and will keep you hydrated so you will have enough saliva to do a good blowjob." the intruder laughed.  When Oliver heard the word 'blowjob', his heart sunk. His fear that he had earlier has come true.  He was scared more than ever before because he now knows this is about sex with men and that is something he wants no part in.  What Oliver doesn't realize is that they kept him sedated for 12 hours to make it seem like he was transported far away from Shanghai instead of him really being still in Shanghai.

"I will not do anything for you. You fucking asshole. My mom knows I am alive. She will find me." Oliver said.  Fear gripping him, but he tries his hardest not to show it.

"You were sold to me by the fishermen who rescued you off that island. You are now my sex slave in which I will make a lot of money off of you and don't worry you will get used to it eventually.  Starting with me, but first before the fun begins we need to get a good picture of you to advertise you for our website."

"Fuck you!"

Mr. Wei motioned to the men, "I am sure you will be the one getting fucked soon, pretty boy.  Take his clothes off and put this on him.  Let's get a good look at him."

"No!  Don't you fucking touch me!" Oliver yells.  He tries to fight them, but with his legs paralyzed and his wrists chained there wasn't much he could do. Mr. Wei's men took his shirt off by cutting it off with a knife and they took his shoes, socks, pants, and boxers off too. They took the blue men's string bikini underwear that Mr. Wei gave them and put it on him while they felt him up.  Oliver squirmed his hips and chest in defiance.  

"Wow, you have great muscles and abs.  You must have worked out all the time on that island, huh?" Oliver didn't answer him. "You will answer when someone asks you a question."  Mr. Wei smacks Oliver across the face.

"Yes, Okay, I did." Oliver said.  He is used to getting hit, no big deal, but he doesn't want to be in more pain than he will probably be in when they rape him, so for now he obeys them.

Mr. Wei looks over the rest of him, "With these scars you have, no one will probably want to purchase you as a permanent slave.  No matter, you will still make me plenty of money.  We will advertise you as someone who can have minimal permanent marks left on their body, since you have so many of them it won't matter if your client gives you some more. There are many who would love to test your pain limits since it looks like you are been tortured multiple times and they will pay top dollar for it." Bile rose in Oliver's throat from hearing that.  He felt so sick to his stomach.  He just stared at him like he was going to kill him.

"If I ever get out of here, I am going to kill you."  That earned Oliver a punch to the stomach, but Oliver wanted to say that so he didn't care.

"Yeah, well I'd like to see you try.  You're a Bratva Captain I presume from the tattoo?"

"The head of the Bratva, Anatoly Knyazev, will speak for me.  You are in a shit load of trouble kidnapping a Bratva Captain.  They will rain down hell upon the Triads in this city if they ever find out."

"Which is why they won't find out; we will keep that tattoo covered up.  If there is someone who purchases you permanently then we will tell them before they pay in full.  Of course, I will do a thorough background check on them to make sure they are not Bratva." he motioned to his guard, "Ted, go get the makeup artist in here."

Oliver thinks for a minute desperate to stop this then adds, "If you know who I am then you know my family is very rich and they will pay millions to get me back. More than you would get from any other buyer. They will pay whatever you want." 

"Considering your family are billionaires, I suppose they would.  I might consider contacting them if no one wants to purchase you permanently. I much rather sell you to a client instead of your family, so I will wait a while before making that decision.  But you really should not get your hopes up on me contacting them.  I really don't need their money that bad."

The makeup artist came in with her makeup kit.  They covered the tattoo up with special makeup that is made to cover tattoos.  Once that was done, they snapped a photo of him chained to the bed in his men's underwear they put on him.  He felt humiliated again.  He thinks that this is something he will have to get used to. Oliver had his most angry, 'I'm going kill you' look on his face when they snapped the picture.  _My life is so fucked_ , he thought, _and I was so close to getting home._

"Turn him over on his stomach and spread his legs open. I want to get a picture from that view."  The guards did as they were told. Oliver legs didn't work but his upper body did.  So he fought even though he had a feeling it would not work. But Slade taught him to never give up.  To fight to his dying breath, so that is what he did. As he fought while they were unchaining him to flip him over, one of the men had greater fighting skills than him.  The man was an expert in Chinese martial arts like Yao Fei maybe better.  Oliver got a few hits in, but the expert martial artist quickly subdued him and manages to get him on his stomach and chained him back up.  They snapped the picture. "Now put pillow under his stomach so it lifts him up higher and take off his underwear."

"Please don't do this.  What is wrong with you, you fucking assholes?"  Oliver begged.  Tears were starting to well up in his eyes.  _No, I can't cry! I am not going to give them the satisfaction of crying.  After everything I went through on the island, I can take this_ , he thought.  Mr. Wei started to undress and Oliver looked away.  He just wanted to be somewhere else even back on the island would be better than this.

"Jin, go ahead and start the recording."

"Yes, sir.  Recording now."

"Oliver Queen, you have not been answering me correctly and I am getting tired of it."  Oliver seemed confused.  "You are to say 'sir' every time you speak.  And you should only speak if you are asked a question.  Some clients may want you to call them 'Master', 'Daddy' or something else.  You will replace 'Sir' with whatever they ask you to call them. Do you understand?" Oliver looks away and did not respond.  Mr. Wei punches him in the balls.  Oliver yelps and stifles a scream in pain.  He had no choice but to do what Mr. Wei says and he hates it.

"Yes, sir," Oliver said reluctantly

"Good, you are learning.  It will be less painful for you to obey me." 

"You are not going to break me. I am not fucking afraid of you."  Oliver yells.

"Everyone has their breaking point and you will break eventually.  What did I tell you about how to properly answering me?"  Mr. Wei punches Oliver in the stomach twice and Oliver gasps for air because it knocks the wind out of him.  "You will learn your place or I will beat and torture you until you do."

"Yes, sir." Oliver hates the way he sounds.  He hates this.

"Good, pet. All client or staff scenes with you are recorded for us to sell and for us to enjoy, so if you misbehave or don't answer them properly, I will know and you will be punished. If you slip up, you will be beaten and tortured for three hours. You will learn to obey one way or the other.  Tell me you understand."

"I understand, sir."

"Good. You will get used to the rapes. Along with your clients, my staff and I will take every opportunity we can to rape you.  We need you to get you used to it, so you will not fight your clients. Before long you won't mind it at all.  In fact, you will probably start to enjoy it and be able to submit to your clients willingly which is the ultimate goal.  So with your clients and my staff you should expect to be raped maybe 10-15 times a day until it is obvious that you have accepted your role as a sex slave and you will not escape or fight.  Oh, what fun it will be.  Well let's get started, shall we?"

"I will never submit. It will never happen.  I will fight to my dying breath."

"Well, everyone puts up a fight for the first couple of weeks or months, but sooner or later everyone gives in and so will you.  Maybe you will take longer to break since you are used to enduring torture.  I have been doing this for 10 years.  Everyone has given up and submitted at some point.  You are definitely more of a fighter than we mostly get around here, but you will submit.  I will make sure of it."

"No, you're wrong. I won't. I'd rather die than submit."  Oliver said the last part to convince himself. He wasn't going to give up or submit.  He would rather die than submit to their sick cruelty.

"Yeah, well we won't let you die.  You are worth too much money for that.  That is two more hits for you for not calling me 'sir'.  This is your last warning.  You do it again and you will be tortured for three hours right after we are done here. For now, I will take you dry without any preparation or lube as part of your punishment.  You will certainly be bleeding from it."  He punched Oliver in the stomach and Oliver started to cough. He then grabbed Oliver's head and bashed it into the headboard.

"Please, Sir, don't do this." Oliver begged.

"It is going to happen whether you want it to or not, so you might as well try to relax".

 

 **Rape Scene -** **[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/12934636) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 1) (read at your own risk)**

 

After Mr. Wei had finished raping Oliver, he had five of other men do the same right after him.  Oliver was already bleeding and in excruciating pain from the first rape. They held his mouth open while Mr. Wei urinated in it and on him.  Disgusting, as it is Mr. Wei said he needed to get used to it.  Oliver threw up at that point.  During the rapes, Oliver did not address them properly, so after they were done raping him they tortured him for the next three hours mainly sexually in ways that would not leave a mark. Oliver fought them through all of it and cussed them out during it, but there was no use in fighting being chained up. His wrists were being rubbed raw from the handcuffs after fighting.  Before long they would probably be bleeding, but he couldn't give up fighting.  After it was all over, Oliver was in shock and in a great deal of pain.  

"Oliver?", Mr. Wei asked. Oliver didn't respond.  "Oliver?"

"Yes, sir?" Oliver yelled at him.

"You need to know something.  You will have clients and they will do whatever they want to you.  If you fight them or try to hurt them in anyway or if you fight my men, your sister Thea Queen will be sold to me and go through what you are going through and your mom, Moria Queen, will die.  All I will have to do is give the order to the local Triads in Starling city.  Oh and let's not forget, I can always have you sexually tortured like I did earlier.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. I understand" Oliver yelled.

"Good. I will be putting you up on the website within the hour for our clients to book an appointment with you. You already have a client that has informed me to let them know when new males arrive. They will be here in six hours. I will have someone come in after four hours to take you to the shower so you can get cleaned up.  They will also change the sheets and the mattress pad since you bled all over them." They all turned to leave.

"Hey, wait.  I have to pee."

"So pee then.  It won't make much of a difference since your sheets need to be changed anyway."

Mr. Wei left and Oliver was left alone to dwell in his misery and pain. He looked down and saw all the blood. _I wish I died on the Gambit, it would be better than this hell_ , he thought.  He laid in his own blood and all the other filth aching all over. The vomit was still on the floor where he threw up. The smell was making him sick again.  He couldn't hold his bladder any longer and so he screamed out in anguish.  He was humiliated beyond belief.  _This is worse than hell_ , he thought.

Oliver had trouble sleeping understandably _.  How I am supposed to sleep laying in this shit. I want to die_ , he thought sadly knowing it would never happen. He just laid there day dreaming about all the ways he could torture Mr. Wei and slowly kill him for what he was doing to him.

He just laid there bleeding and feeling dirty.  He thought about Thea and how Waller had told him she had a drug problem.  He wished he could be there for her.  He thought about his mom and how he contacted her and how she must be out of her mind wondering why he did not call her back like he said he would. _It would have been better if I did not call Mom_.  _Now they are being traumatized all over again with me being missing.  It's not fair._   His heart ached for what his family is going through. _I got to stop thinking about my family.  It hurts way too much. What am I going to do?  I can't live like this.  I want to die, but my family needs me to fight to make it home, if by a miracle I am rescued, so I will fight._ _If they sell me to someone permanently it might allow for a means of escape. I can't give up the fight.  I must be strong._ Oliver thought to himself.  Oliver steeled himself and got his emotions under control.   _Shengcún, Survive.  I must survive there is no choice to make_ , he thought. He was just trying to do anything he can to get his mind off of his circumstances, but really nothing was helping.  His depression that he had on the island was coming back.  He had to keep fighting.  It was the only way.

 

**********

 

Four hours was finally up and two men came in to get him.  One of them was the martial artist that had better skill than him.  They unhooked the IV line, but left the plastic needle in his arm. They dragged him to the shower.  Once there in the shower they hooked his arms above his head on a hook hanging from the ceiling.  Oliver felt humiliated again.

"Hello, my name is Chen and I will be the one to give you a shower before each of your clients."

Oliver didn't want to acknowledge him. He just looked away.

"You will learn not to be disrespectful and look at the person who speaks to you."

"Fuck You!"

"You know if you keep fighting like that you are just going to get hurt more. I have been ordered to fuck you each time you come to me which might be three to five times a day depending on how many clients you have or whenever they think you need a shower.  Don't give me a reason to actually enjoy it."

"Of course you will enjoy it.  Isn't that what all of you sick assholes live for?"

"I don't want to rape you, but I have no choice. I am truly sorry."  Chen said.

Oliver looked at him at this point, bewildered by what he said, "Yeah right! You have a choice.  You work for these sick fucks."

Chen sighs being sad for Oliver.  Chen remembers when he used to resist too, but it is no use anymore. "There are cameras in here. They are making me do this. So don't give me a reason to want to hurt you is all I am saying. What is your name?"

"Oliver Queen" Oliver said looking down to the tiled floor.

"I heard you died on the boat.  There were missing person alerts and rewards for information all over the news 4 years ago.  I guess your family hoped you might have survived and someone picked you up. " Chen said as he stripped out of his clothes and came up behind Oliver.  

"I was just rescued off of a deserted island, but the people that rescued me sold me."

"Well, I guess it is your bad luck you. Relax. You know you really have a nice body. So I take it you are straight?"  He started to caress Oliver's back and ass.

"Yeah. I got the scars from the island.  It wasn't always deserted."

"I think the scars give you a rugged, handsome look."

"So I take it you're gay?"

"I guess so. I have grown to like sex with men. You probably will too."

"Why does everyone fucking says that?  I will never enjoy being raped."

"You are right no one enjoys being raped no matter their sexual orientation. People that believe gay men like being raped by men because they are gay are nothing but homophobic idiots."

"But isn't that what you are saying?" Oliver asked and as Chen continued to massage Oliver's sore muscles.

"They all start to enjoy it or more accurately pretend that it is consensual at some point to keep their sanity.  I know I did.  I mean no one likes being raped, but we all find ways to make it seem like it is not rape just to survive.  What I mean is that I started to pretend that I had a boyfriend sometimes. I also pretended that I was a prostitute and that the client was a john that I allowed them to do what they want for money.  I started to get into it at that point.  I think I would have lost my mind if I didn't pretend it was consensual."

"You were forced here too?"

"I was kidnapped when I was 8 and brought here.  I remember hating it just like you; I don't think I started to like it and pretend until I was older. I am 18 now.  I look back on it and I think I started to like it, so it wouldn't destroy my mind.  When I was 17 one on the clients did something to me, where I was not tight enough to be used for sex anymore.  They were going to kill me, but I begged them to let me work for them.  Maybe I should have let them kill me; it would be better than hurting people like I have to hurt you for now on, but I kept up hope of being rescued still."  He took at deep breath and sighed.  He continued to massage Oliver lower back.

"Oliver, I really don't want to hurt you, but they will kill me if I don't. I have no choice.  For the last 10 years I have tried to keep up the hope that the Shanghai police or someone would raid this place and rescue me and the others, but I think it is useless to hope for such a thing now."

"You have to hang on.  My parents know I am alive now.  I was able to call them on the fishing boat.  They will keep trying to find me.  My parents are extremely rich. They can afford to get a private army to storm this place and get us out of here.  If you can get a message to them, we can get out of here.  I'll tell them you were a victim like me and you won't go to jail."  Oliver said.

"Sorry, I have learned many years ago to just to do whatever they say.  It is less painful that way.  They own me and you will learn it too in time.  I am sorry, but I have to fuck you.  They will torture me and maybe kill me if I don't."

"I understand."  Oliver looks down with sadness in his heart for this man who was in the same situation as him.  Oliver wonders if he will be forced to hurt someone someday.  He hopes not because that would be worse than this hell he's in.

 

 **Rape Scene -** **[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/12942097) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 2) (read at your own risk)**

  

Chen cleaned him up from head to toe, inside and out and towel dried him off.  He called the guards and he noticed the Mr. Wei was right outside the door.

"Guards, wait before you take Oliver back to his room."  Mr. Wei said to the guards as they were holding Oliver up, "Chen, what did I tell you about being nice to the people I order you to have sex with?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, please it won't happen again."  Chen started to shake and looked down at the floor. "Please... I'm sorry, sir."

Mr. Wei punched Chen four times in the face and squeezed his balls until he was screaming in pain.  Mr. Wei then kicked him in the stomach and he dropped to the tile floor sobbing in pain.

"Next, time you better not be gentle on him or much worse will happen to you. Take Oliver back to his room."  Oliver couldn't believe what he just witnessed.  He tried to not let it bother him.  This was his life now.  He had to get used to stuff like this.

His first client came into his room 30 minutes later and of course he raped him while he beat him and put bruises all over his body.  He felt like a punching bag, but of course, he is used to that.  Waller had him beaten every time he had tried to escape in Hong Kong. He was never going to get used to this no matter what they said.  _How can anyone get used to this life?_ he asked himself. _Maybe those who are too broken to care anymore, get used to it._   He hoped he would break like that soon.

After his client left, there were still a few more hours until daybreak according to the clock on the wall.  He decided to get more sleep.  He just wanted to sleep as much as he can through this hell.

 

**********

**March 13, 2012**

The next day it was late morning when Moria, Tommy, and Diggle stepped off of the plane.  Frank Chen was waiting for them next to the limo he had rented for the occasion.

"Mrs. Queen, did you have any missed calls from Oliver?  Isn't he supposed to call you when he got to Shanghai?" Tommy asked.

"That is what he said, but I have no missed calls."  Moria looked noticeably worried. "We will head over to the address that Oliver gave me.  Maybe Oliver is just sleeping in. I am sure these events have been very tiring for him."  Tommy nodded as they walked toward Frank Chen.

"Frank, good to see on this wonderful occasion."  Moria said.

"It is truly wonderful that Oliver has been found alive.  I have reserved a table at one of the finest restaurants here in Shanghai at noon for us all. "  Frank said in return.

"Wonderful, that should be plenty of time to go and get Oliver at the address he gave me." As they headed off, Moria couldn't help but worry about why Oliver has not called her back.  She knew Oliver would have gotten into Shanghai around 6pm.   _May he was just tired from the day's events_ , she thought.

All four of them showed up at the address Oliver had given them. John Diggle, their security consultant, stood back to observe in case there were any dangers that might arise.   Both of the fishermen were home.  The younger fisherman opened the door with sadness clearly in his eyes.  He didn't want to be there when his father told them what happened to Oliver, so he left the apartment.

"Mrs. Queen, I presume?"  The older fisherman asked.

"Yes, is my son Oliver here?"

"I am sorry to inform you but after he got his haircut, he was kidnapped at gunpoint.  My son and I tried to stop them but there were four of them with guns. I think they used some kind of tranquilizer dart to take him."  The older fisherman put on his best sad face, even though he was the one that orchestrated the whole thing.  He pointed to the green ammunitions trunk and said "This trunk is the only thing that Oliver brought back with him from the island."

"No!!!  Who took him?" Moria gasped and looked like she was about to pass out. Frank grabbed her to steady her.

"I don't know but you should take Oliver's trunk and go."

"What?  That's it?  Didn't you call the police?" Moria was beside herself with grief, tears streaming down her face.  Without a word Tommy picked up Oliver's trunk trying to hold back his own tears.

"No, I did not.  You need to go now!" the fisherman said.  As Frank held Moria they walked out of the apartment. 

Once they were outside the younger fisherman saw them and approached them. "I know who took Oliver.  I was there." the younger fisherman said.

"Who?" Moria said.

"My dad sold him to the Triads."

"What do you mean sold him? Why would he do that?" Moria asks frantically.  She had a good idea why, but she just didn't what to believe it.

"The local Triads have a sex slavery ring. I think that is why Dad was looking at Oliver funny when we first met him. Oliver is extremely fit and very muscular. I didn't think much of it at first, but it makes since now. Dad told me that he sold my mom and sister to the same people years ago who managed the sex slavery ring.  He said that if I said anything to anyone about Oliver being sold, he would sell me too, but I couldn't let you go without you knowing what happened. "

"Oh God, this is a nightmare." Moria said.  She didn't know what else to say.

"When I let Oliver contact you, my dad got really upset.  I didn't understand why, but now it makes sense.  My dad was about to hit me.  Oliver got up and stood between my father and I to protect me.  He didn't even know me, but it was clear that Oliver was going to do whatever it took to keep my dad from hitting me.  I could see it in his eyes.  Oliver is a compassionate and caring man.  He doesn't deserve this.  You should know that Oliver did put up a good fight when they kidnapped him. He took out three of the men, but the forth one hit with I think a tranquilizer dart." the young fisherman said, looking so sad. "Here is my phone number.  If you find him please call me.  I just want to know he is safe.  I am sorry, I have to go."

Moria knees buckled at hearing that.  Tommy was in shock.  Frank was already on the phone with his contacts in the Triads trying to find out where Oliver is.  Moria started to cry uncontrollably.  Tommy helped hold her as he cried as well.  _This could not be happening, No not Oliver_ , Tommy thought.

Diggle reached his hand out and stopped the young man as he was walking off.  "Your father sold Mrs. Queen's son?"

The young man nodded his head in shame.

"We need to call the police." Tommy said.

"It will not do any good Tommy.  The Triads have the local police on their payroll."  Frank said.

Diggle looked at the young man, "Stay here.  I am going to have a talk with your father." 

"Oliver, my poor baby boy", Moria cried.

Within moments they could hear the older fisherman screaming.  The son started to run toward his home, but Frank stopped him.  "Now will not be a good time." Frank said.

Diggle walked out of the home of the fishermen wiping his hand clean.  Tommy saw there was blood on the cloth, "Did you cut yourself?" Tommy asked.

"This is not my blood." Diggle responded.  Diggle looked at the young fisherman, "I did not kill your father, although I like he deserves it for what he has done." Tommy gasped and Frank and Moria weren't even fazed by it.

"He does deserve to die.  He is abusive to me all the time, but it is better than being on the street." the young man said as he was walking away.

Diggle made reservations for a hotel for them to stay until they could figure out what they were going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know how you like it and any suggestions you may have. I may not use all suggestions, but I promise I will consider them all. I know you hate what I am doing to Oliver, but he will get rescued from this hell. It will just be a while. Eventually he will become the Arrow, but all of this sets the background and the psychological impact that he has when he is rescued from it. I do not believe the show dealt with Oliver's emotional state much, so I want to do it in this work. I am trying to make this a story of survival from hell not only for Oliver, but others too. In the show he was physically tortured, but rape is is so much more than just torture. It is something else that tortures a person for the rest of their life and Oliver will overcome it or at least deal with it in his own way. In this story, when the abuse ends for him, it will spur him to help others find freedom as he has found it.


	3. Everyone Tries to Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Oliver's family mostly dealing with what is going on. Then it skips to 2 weeks later, March 27th dealing with Oliver. I am trying to move the story along a more which is why there is a 2 week jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: The section from March 27th (date written in bold) until the end of the chapter deals with Oliver and has a bit of forced feminization. I personally don't really like reading this sort of thing so I put most of it in the extra work I have, but I am trying to make this work as realistic as possible of what sex slave have to go through. If you skip this section, you will not miss anything important regarding the storyline.

**March 13, 2012**

When they got back to hotel after lunch, Tommy and Frank stayed close to Moria for the time being in case she needed them.  Frank helped Moria to the couch in the living room of the penthouse suite of their hotel that Diggle had reserved.  Diggle stood by the door of the living room listening to their conversation for security reasons.

"This is every mother's worst nightmare. Every mother worries about their daughter getting raped, but never their son. Oh God, what am I going to do if we can't find him?" she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"We will find him; whatever it takes. We will find him.  I already contacted my contacts in the Triads.  The sex slavery rings usually advertises the person to be sold on websites or auction lists. My contacts said that if they can find him, we will have to purchase him as someone who buys a sex slave from them.    They said it would be the only way to get him out of it.  They also said that they have probably already raped him, trying to get him used to different people.  They are supposed to call me back in a few hours with information."

"Oh, God.  They already raped him?  I suppose that is obvious." 

"You know, Mrs. Queen," Tommy said, "I bet the island Oliver was on made him a strong person. I have a feeling that he will be okay.  We will find him and when we do, we will bring him home and we will help him heal from this. He will survive.  I will damn well make sure of it.  You will see. No one will ever hurt him again. I promise."

"I hope so", Moria said putting her head in her hands, "I need to call Thea and Walter and tell them what is going on.  I also need a drink"

"Yeah, me too, " Tommy said.

"You can call them as soon as I hear back from my contacts and then we will all have a couple of drinks.  If my contacts find him, then I think Walter and Thea will take the news better if we have found him."

"I suppose you are right, Frank.  I will wait."  Moria said.

"Tommy, you don't know this, but Moria does.  My daughter was raped in the glades by several guys. It was so bad that she had to have surgery to repair the damage from it. For the first couple of months after it, she wouldn't go out of the house.  I think she was too scared.  Finally, she started to get her life back together. She has a boyfriend now and seems to be doing really good in college.  Tommy, when we get Oliver back, your friendship will be the most important in helping him recover."

"I know and I swear I will not leave him nor will I let him get into unhealthy habits like drinking too much.  We both drank way too much before. Maybe drinking won't be a problem since he was on an island with probably no access to alcohol, but I will give up partying if that is what it takes to get his life back on track and into a healthy way of life.  I will keep an eye on him."

"Look why don't we relax and watch some TV or something while we are waiting for Frank's contact?"  They all sat down on the sofa and tried not to think about Oliver.

 

**********

 

About six hours later, Frank received a call from the Triads. "Hello? Okay, one second" Frank stops his talk on the phone and looks to Tommy and Moria.  "Who has a tablet or a laptop?  They are giving me a website I need to look up."

"Here, use mine," Moria says.  She hands Frank the tablet. Frank starts typing in the address.

"Okay thank you."  Frank hangs up the phone and starts checking out the website he was given.

"Well?" Moria asked.

"My contact said that he should be on this website by now if he was taken yesterday.  They said there is an option to book appointments with him or to purchase him for a more permanent basis." Frank types in the website and starts looking through the pictures.  "I've found him." Tommy and Moria gathered around the laptop; shocked at what they saw. Oliver was on the website with his wrists chained to the bed and an IV in his arm.  It showed him from head to toe and the only thing he had on was underwear that looked like some kind of men's bikini bottom.  The profile had a tag on it stating, " _Slave will be hooked up to an IV to keep his legs paralyzed because he is a fighter.  Since he has many scars, clients may be allowed to put more scars on him for a substantial price; otherwise no permanent marks are allowed.  Please contact us for details."_

"Oh, my God.  How did he get those scars?"  Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Unfortunately, they look like he had been tortured.  Some of the Triads are known to use knives to torture people and some of those scars look deliberate, but some of them look older than others which might mean he was tortured more than once. They look pretty old so they must have happened on the island."

"Frank, can we go ahead and purchase him now before someone else does?" Moria said.

"Let me see..." Frank said.  Frank checks out Oliver's profile and sees there is a way to schedule an appointment with him and an option to purchase him permanently.  Out of curiosity, Frank looked at the appointment option.  He saw what looked like a daily calendar which had many appointments marked "booked" by 2 hour time slots. "Oh no, this is not good.  It looks like almost 60 people have already booked an appointment with Oliver for the next 3 weeks."

"Oh, God." Moria starts crying again.

"Okay, it looks like the purchase option is 2 million with 1 million as a deposit to secure the purchase.  It says that the 1 million will count toward the 2 million and that the other 1 million will be due when the exchange is made for Oliver. Moria you can't have anything to do with this because they will not sell to a family member, so I will be the contact for this and I will go ahead and put down the 1 million deposits."

"I will pay you for it.  I will have Walter cut you a check."

"Don't worry about it.  It is the least I can do to help you get Oliver back." Frank put in an offshore account number and a non-descriptive email address that won't be linked back to him in case the authorities are monitoring the site.  "Okay, it is done.  The purchase has been secured.  Now no one will be able to purchase him.  We will be getting him, Moria.", he showed Moria and Tommy the computer screen.  The confirmation on the computer says that Oliver will be marked as 'sold' so no one will be able to purchase him.  It says that confirmation email will be sent through the email provided.

"Well, at least I feel a little bit better that we will be able to get him back."

"It is going to be okay, Moria.  Let's all get some dinner and drinks."  Frank says.

"I am not very hungry, but I guess I will try to eat something."  They left for dinner.  Hopefully they will get the confirmation email by the time they get back.

 

**********

 

Once they got back from dinner, Tommy and Frank were quite drunk, but not too drunk in case Moria needed them.  They didn't want to leave her alone.  Moria had just enough alcohol to help calm her nerves with what is going on with her son. 

"Can we check the email now?" Moria asked.

"Yes, of course".  Frank checked the email and noticed there was a response.  "We got a response.  The email says that the purchase will take place almost 3 weeks from now. It looks like there is a video attached to the email. Here is the email." Frank turned the laptop so that everyone could read it.

The email read:

_Thank you for using our organization for owning your new slave. We have attached a video (video is password protected. The password is included in the second email that we just sent). We think you will find the video quite enjoyable featuring the one you are purchasing. It will give you ideas on how to control your slave so they will obey you as we have done in the video.  During the video you will find details on when and where the transaction will take place and other details about the transaction. For security reasons we put these details only in the video. You will be asked to confirm your banking information that you made with the deposit to confirm your identity before access is granted.  Your slave will be available only after any currently booked appointments have been met._

_ Additional Services _

_Please know that we offer additional services (at an additional cost) for your slave such as training your slave to be an animal such as a puppy or kitten.  We contract with a third party for this sort of training. Training for this is more extensive.  Please contact us if you are interested._

_ Response to this email is required _

_Please respond to this email after you have watched the video.  We need confirmation that you understand the details of the transaction laid out in the video.  Please feel free to include any questions you may have._

"Oh, my God.  I can't believe how sick these people are.  Training people to be animals?  What the fuck?  They should be shot! No they should be tortured to death!" Tommy says angrily

"There are a lot of sick people in the world.  Unfortunately, there is a market for those sick fetishes."  Frank said.

"Well, at least Oliver doesn't have to go through that hell. Frank, if you had not found him who knows what could have happened to him.  If one of us has to watch the video, then it will be me. I am sure Oliver wouldn't want anyone else seeing it.  I think the email made it sound like it was porn." Moria said with sadness in her eyes.

"Moria, why don't you take the computer in the bedroom and watch while we wait in the living room.  We would prefer not to leave you alone for a while in case you need us."

"Thank you both."  Moria took the computer and pen and paper and went into her bedroom and closed the door.  She opened the attachment and put in the password when prompted.  Then it asked for the last 4 digits of the account number Frank used to put the 1 million deposit.  Moria got up and opened the door. 

"Frank it is asking for the last 4 digits of the account number you used.  Probably in order to make sure only the person who is making the purchase is the same one who is watching it."

"It is 1145"

"Thanks. Okay I am in." Moria walked back to her room and closed the door. 

She hit play and her heart broke.  She continued to sob and started wailing as the video continued to play. "No, oh god...my son... no! This can't be happening...."  As she watched Oliver struggling trying to get free from the chains that held his wrists she became sick to her stomach.  She then started to see the blood as the first man raped him.  Moria threw up on the floor. "I can't...I can't watch this.... Oliver, of god.... OLIVER!" she creams.

"Moria, are you okay?" Frank said as he cracked the door slightly.  Tommy joined frank outside the door.  Moria paused the video and started to sob.

"No. Oh God, they are hurting him so badly.  They are raping him. It looks like there are 6 men there..."  Moria sobbed some more. She ran to the bathroom and started throwing up again.

Frank ran into her bedroom and saw her throwing up in the in room bathroom. "Moria, I heard you throwing up. Are you okay?"  Tommy ran in also wanting to see if he can do anything. They paused as they saw the image Moria paused the video on.  It was Oliver looking like he was in severe pain while Mr. Wei was on top of Oliver, obviously raping him.  "We shouldn't be looking at this."  They moved to the bathroom.

Moria finished throwing up and looked at them. "I can't watch the rest of it.  I can't.  I just can't."  She started to sob again as she clung to Frank.

"You have to or one of us does so we can get the information.  I should have been the one to watch it.  Oliver doesn't see me that much.  It makes more sense to be me watching it." Frank said.

"No, I know he wouldn't want anyone else to see the horror that is happening to him.  I have to be strong, just like Oliver was still fighting after they kept beating him.  He stayed strong.  He didn't give up.  I will not give up."  Moria said in a cracked voice.

"Okay, we will be outside if you need us."

Moria continued to watch the video. After about an hour and a half she got to the end of the video and wrote down the instructions.  The instruction weren't at the very end of the video, but he watched to rest of the video to make sure there weren't any more instructions.  She came out of the room and collapsed on the sofa still sobbing from what she saw.

"Oliver was....", she sobbed some more. "I saw him and heard him speak. It is definitely my boy. He was lying on a bed with his wrists chained to it. The video was like a porn video; it showed everything.  Oliver tried to fight them.  They threatened to have the Starling City Triads kill me and kidnap Thea and sell her to them if he didn't obey them or his clients. They made him call them 'Sir' and if he didn't they would beat him and said they would sexually torture him for 3 hours if he didn't which I think it happened to him later from the conversation that was said. After the first man raped him Oliver was bleeding from it and in so much pain. They wanted Oliver to do something disgusting after the rape, but Oliver wouldn't do it. They punched him and slammed his head into the headboard.  Oliver said they could beat him and he still wouldn't do it.  He was trying to be tough." Moria took a second to compose herself and Tommy and Frank both looked sick.  "He wouldn't do it, so they tortured his...his intimate areas and threatened to take away his ability to have children. My baby screamed in pain from the torture and was crying. After they stopped, he did what they wanted. Five more men raped him right after that.  They called him such horrible things. There was so much blood. He tried to fight them, but it looked like his legs were paralyzed from the waist down and just like the website said he had an IV in his arm.  They also did something else to him that is just too disgusting for me to even mention.  They are really sick people.  They hurt him so much. In the video before it started they said...." Moria started sobbing again, "... they said that between the clients and the staff he would be raped 10-15 times a day." She started sobbing again uncontrollably.  She felt bad telling them, but she felt like she needed to tell someone. She just had to get it off her chest.  Hopefully, Oliver will forgive her for Tommy knowing.  She felt awful, maybe she drank too much since she said all of that.

"What did they make him do?" Tommy asked curiously.  His stomach feeling nauseated.

"You really don't want to know and I probably already told you too much.  I am not going to betray Oliver more than I already have.  I shouldn't have told you.  Promise me you won't let know I told you."

"I promise and you are right, I'm sorry.  It is already going to be awkward enough being his friend. I'll be afraid to even put my hand on his shoulder or hug him since I am a guy.  I'll be afraid I might hurt him."

"You are just going to have to be careful for a little while until he gets used to being around people again, especially men.  Let him come to you for a hug or something." Frank said.

After hearing what Moria said happened to him, Tommy suddenly ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. Moria looked like she was about to throw up too, but she had already thrown up twice.  After Tommy got back, she too ran to the bathroom and threw up a third time.  She finished and went back into the living room.

"The purchase is on April 3rd at 12:00 that is 3 weeks from yesterday.  He will be raped 10-15 times a day for three weeks?  There is no way anyone can mentally survive that.  Oh God, what will my son be like when we get him back?"

"I am sure you will help him get the help he needs.  There are many who survive years are sexual abuse from human trafficking to family abuse situations and end up living productive lives." Frank said.

She handed a piece of paper to Frank. "I wrote down the meeting place. It says to have the 1 million in an account where an electronic transfer can take place.  It also contained a disclaimer.  It said that since Oliver already had numerous scars on his chest and abdomen that Oliver was advertised to allow clients to use whips, paddles, electricity, light burns, and limited sharp objects.  It said that we have a right to inspect him before the transaction is complete to make sure the damage to his body is acceptable.  Oh, God, he is going to be hurt even worse than what we saw in the pictures." Moria said crying.

"Well, let's just hope none of his clients are into that crap. The three week waiting has to do with the appointments that he already has booked.  Let me check the website."  Frank brought up the website.  "Yes that is it. Oliver's profile is already showing as 'Sold' and it says that they are still accepting appointments up until 9am April 3rd.  I am sorry Moria. We are just going to have to wait 3 weeks."

"Oh, my God.  I need more alcohol, but first I need to call Walter and Thea.  I already responded to the confirmation email as the instructions asked", Moria said. 

"I will have them send up some scotch and tequila.  I need more alcohol too." Frank said.

"Do you think it is okay to tell Thea that her brother in being used as a sex slave?  I mean she is young, right?" Tommy asked.

"If the island hasn't changed him, being raped repeatedly definitely will.  It is best that Thea knows in case he acts differently.  Frank, what do you think?"

"I think Thea can handle it and I think it is best that she knows.  Anyone around him will need to be careful not to touch him at all and he may startle easily. My daughter flinched when I first gave her a hug after she was raped, but I noticed that she tried to hide it. She didn't flinch with women though, just with men.  For Oliver, men and women both could be a problem since we may not know right away who abused him. Unfortunately, sometimes couples are into this shit. So, a woman could still have abused him. Honestly, I can't imagine what type of woman would hurt him but in the environment he is in, it could happen. My daughter would wake-up screaming many nights for the first few months." tears started to stream down Frank's face. "I think it will be better if Thea knows because Oliver will have a lot more nightmares than my daughter did."

Moria got her phone out and dialed her husband Walter, "Walter, is Thea there?"

"Yes, darling I will go and get her.  Are you and Oliver on your way back?"

"No, I'll explain to you and Thea both at the same.", Moria said trying to hold back the tears.  She was sniffling still from the crying.  Tommy got some tissues for her. She blew her nose.

"Here she comes now. She wants to talk to you.  Moria are you okay?" Walter said.

"No."

"Mom, did you find Oliver?"

"Sweetheart, can you put the phone on speaker.  There is something I need to tell you and Walter."

"Okay, I put it on speaker.  Mom, have you been crying?"

"Yes...umm...Oliver didn't call us back like he said he would so we went to the address that he gave us.  We were first told by one of the fisherman that rescued him off of an island that he was kidnapped."

"Oh, my God", Thea interjected.

"As we were leaving the apartment a younger man approached us outside and said that his father, the older fisherman....sold him to the Triads."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Oliver is a victim of human trafficking.  When we found this out, Frank made some calls and we saw him on this site for purchasing sex slaves."

"Oh, god mom, No!"

"Moria we have to get him back." Walter said.

"I know. When we realized it we were all sick. I was forced to watch a video of them...ra-hurting him to get the information to purchase him.  We are paying 2 million for him, but we won't get him until the April 3rd which is almost 3 weeks."

"Frank contacted some people and they gave him a website.  I saw Oliver listed on the website.  It looks like 60 people have already paid and booked an appointment with him for the next 3 weeks.  But we have already taken the first step to purchase him out of that hell.  Frank put down the 1 million dollar deposit to secure the purchase.  Walter, it is going to cost 1 million to get him back, but that shouldn't be a problem."

"Mom, the appointments... Is that means what I think it means?"

"Yes.  I was forced to watch 6 sick bastards rape him. They embedded the instructions in the damn video, so I had no choice but to watch it.  Look, we are going to get him back.  We will get him the best help money can buy.  He will be okay.  Don't worry, Sweetie."

"Mom, I can't believe this is happening."

"I know sweetheart, but we have to be strong for Oliver.  Especially, when we get him back he is going to need us. Okay?  Look, just know that he will be home before you know it.  Walter, I need you to get 1 million ready and put it in an untraceable off-shore account on the so it is available on Apr 3rd."

"Don't worry, Moria, I will get the funds ready.  Moria, I should be there with you."  Walter said.

"Tommy, Frank, and Diggle are here.  I will be fine. I think I am going to stay here the 3 weeks."

"The video shows 6 men raping him and it said that he is expect to be raped 10-15 times a day for the next 3 weeks.  The only reason I am telling you this is so you will know the severity when we do get him home.  Frank said he will probably have a lot of nightmares. We all need to be there for him, but not to where we are smothering him.  No one should touch him.  Thea, let him come to you for a hug at first, okay?  Frank said he will need to get used to people. Look, I need to go.  All of us are going to have some drinks and talk about the good times with Oliver. Love you both, bye." 

"Love you too Mom."

"Love you darling.  Please don't hesitate to call me day or night if you need me." Walter said.

That night they drank until they were pretty wasted.  Talking about all of the good times and memories of Oliver. Tommy told some funny stories about them growing up together.  He was careful not to spill the beans on anything Oliver wouldn't want Moria to know.  Well, he hoped he didn't anyway considering the alcohol. When Moria seemed ready to go to bed, Diggle helped her to her bed and then helped Tommy and Frank into their rooms. These are going to be the most agonizing 3 weeks of their lives especially for Oliver.

 

*********

**_March 27, 2012_ **

Oliver still hated every minute of his life now.  He has only been two weeks in his hell, but Oliver thinks that he would eventually get used to the rapes at least he hopes, but the realistic side of himself knows that no one gets used to it.  This was his life after all.  He has to find a way to get used to people rapping him or using him for sex.  It is still rape but he refuses to think of it that way.  Oliver prefers to think of it as sex or fucking.  That is what he calls it in his head.  He can't bring himself to think of it as rape because then it becomes real.  Yeah, of course he is in denial. Who wouldn't be?  _Why can't I just get used to it?  I can't spend the rest of my life like this. Why can't I be gay, maybe I would enjoy it.  Fuck that is not right!  No one enjoys being raped no matter what their sexual preference is.  I am so fucked_ , he says to himself.

Now, he has to think of it as something else.  He has to be something else or someone else.  He thinks that if he acknowledges it as rape then he would break down, be destroyed, and eventually lose his mind. He is scared of that happening more than anything, so No he won't!  He has to be strong and think whatever he needs to, to stay strong and survive. So he pretends that he is a prostitute and his clients like to keep him chained up. Yeah, it doesn't work very well, but he will keep trying to put his mind there.  It is possibly stupid, but it is the only way he can deal with it mentally when clients take him 4 to 6 times a day.

So far his clients have not done anymore than throw a few punches and have sex with him. He is sure he will probably get a weirdo eventually.  He knows people out there are into some sick shit, not that this isn't sick in itself. He knows people out there have some weird kinks.  He was never one to judge people. As long as they are not hurting anyone, what's the big deal is pretty much what he thought. However, his view has changed somewhat, since now he realizes some of those kinks could be put on him in a non-consensual way.  In his first year of college, he knew this couple was into bondage, whips, and chains. The girl seemed to like pain so she said. He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to judge then and they still hung out with him and his friends at the frat house parties. He still thinks nothing is wrong with that kink as long it is between 2 consenting adults, but now he knows it is probable that he could be on the wrong end of that kink.

He lays there in his fifth of his own piss, client's come and his own blood from the rapes waiting for his next client because he knows that when his next client is due to come they will take him to the show to get cleaned up. So as usual someone came in and took him to the shower like they always did.

As they were taking him back to his room after the shower, he passed Mr. Wei who was taking this kid out of one of the rooms to the shower. He was very young and naked just like Oliver was naked.  The kid was sobbing uncontrollably and looked like he was limping and had trouble walking.  Oliver looked at him and his heart broke.  Oliver limped and had trouble walking when he was first raped, so unfortunately he knew what had happened to the boy.  Oliver kept staring at him and his eyes started to fill with tears for the poor boy and Mr. Wei stopped him and the boy.

Mr. Wei noticed Oliver was staring at the boy and said.  "Are you sad for the boy or do you want piece of his ass?"

"Hell No, you sick fuck! The boy doesn't deserve this. I have killed and was forced tortured people so maybe I deserve this, but no one else does.  You have me and the others.  You don't need the kid.  He couldn't be more than 6 or 7. It will destroy him!  I swear I will kill you very, very slowly what you are doing here." Oliver says, his heart aching for the child.

"You've killed people. Hum...that is interesting.  We may have to talk more about that sometime. You shouldn't be concerned with him.  He is our newest slave here.  When you were getting your shower just now, I was with the boy and took his virginity.  He is 5 years-old. His parents owed the Triads a lot of money due to gambling.  So his parents sold him and his younger sister to us to pay their debts off.  We are going to sell his younger sister as a virgin because she is too young for us to fuck. Her body won't be able to handle it."

"Oh, my god.  I hope there is a special place in Hell for you sick fucks and I will be the one to make sure you get.  I will get free from here and I will come after you." Oliver yelled.  Oliver has never wanted to kill someone so much in his entire life, which includes Billy and Fyers men on the island.  Mr. Wei punched him in the stomach three times, for Oliver's comment, and then once in the lower back.  Mr. Wei knew to avoid Oliver's ribs and kidneys, so there wouldn't be any medical complications. Clients don't normally like damaged merchandise, but Mr. Wei knew that it was easier to explain the bruises to his lower abdomen and lower back since most clients get pretty rough at the waist or just below it.

"You will learn to mind your tongue.  Take him back to his room." Mr. Wei said.

The guards dragged him back to his room.  Oliver reminded himself that he had to stay strong.  He had to just deal with it.  This was his life now.  He had to accept it somehow.  One of the guards brought in a bag and pulled out what looked like women's lingerie.

"Your next client wants to pretend you are a girl. Lay him on the bed and let's get this on him before we chain him back up."

"No way... You can't be serious.  I am not wearing that shit!"  Oliver yelled in anger.

"You don't have a choice."  The man put on the pink panties and strapless bra on Oliver while the other held his arms. Then they chained him back up to the headboard.  The also chained his ankles to the headboard on a long chain so that his legs are spread and bent; resting on the sides of is stomach. They then left and closed the door.

A few minutes later, the door swung open. "Awe, don't you look like a beautiful little girl?" the man said.

Oliver just glared at him.  He knew if he opened his mouth he would be tortured, so what was the point really anymore. 

"How are you doing sweetheart?"  Oliver just turned his head away from the man. He remembered that his mom called him and Thea both 'sweetheart'.  He tried not to let it affect him, but the man was perverting his mom's term or endearment.  It was wrong and it made him want to throw up. "You will answer me."  The man grabbed Oliver's balls and squeezed them.  Oliver gasped at the unfortunately familiar pain.

"Okay, I guess, sir."

"You will call me daddy.  Now answer my question again."

"No, I will not call you 'daddy'.  That is sick and I am not going to be apart of that shit! So, do whatever you want to me I don't care anymore."  Oliver said with conviction.  Oliver knew he would be tortured and beaten, but he did not care.  He didn't want to fulfill this man's fantasy.  It was sick and he wasn't going to be apart of it no matter what the cost.

The man hit him across the face several times.  Blood was gushing out of Oliver's nose. The man hit his ribs and stomach repeatedly. He hoped his ribs weren't broken.  Then the man started to take off his shirt.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/13092787) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 3) (read at your own risk)**

 

After the man raped Oliver, Oliver was a bloody mess.  He had a busted lip and his nose was broken.  Oliver tried to move his torso to see if his ribs were broken.  His ribs hurt, but he has had broken ribs before on the island and it didn't feel like they were broken.  Probably just bruised.  The man finished dressing himself and knocked on the door.  The guard opened the door.  "I have a complaint.  I need to speak to Mr. Wei."

Mr. Wei came to Oliver's room and faced the client. "I was watching the video; I am sorry Oliver did not obey you.  He has only been here 2 weeks and he has not yet accepted his place.  I am sorry you were disappointed.  I will notate his online profile going forward so others are aware of his resistance.  He seems to have some sort of military background which has made him the most resistant slave I have had in all my 10 years of doing this.    There are others that I think will suite your needs better.  I will give you one of them for free since you did not get your monies worth.  This slave will be punished and he will wish he obeyed you before it ends. 

"Very well, I accept.  Do you have another boy who will obey me?" 

"Yes, right this way, sir." Mr. Wei looked at Oliver," Oliver, I will deal with you later, personally.  You will wish you died on that damn boat before I am finished with you.  You will be beaten 50 times with a cane and 50 times with a riding crop.  I am sure you whole ass and upper thighs will be purple before it is said and done. "

After the punishment had been given out, Oliver was surprised when he didn't feel blood trickling down. As it seemed he wasn't bleeding from the ordeal, but since his ass and thighs are one place he doesn't have any scars perhaps that was the point.  He is sure that too many scars would bring down his value as a slave.  His ass and thighs felt really hot and extremely sore to the touch as Mr. Wei laid him on his back as further punishment.  He tried to shift on his side, but it was useless as tight as the chains were.  He was pretty sure he had purple bruises all over him considering how much it hurt. It wasn't as bad as other things he had been through on the island, but it sure as hell lasted a lot longer.  It must have been hours that they had beaten him with various things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read there was mention that slaves are be trained as animals like dogs or cats. I wanted to mention it so you are aware that this a real thing in our world in regards to human trafficking and sex slavery, but I will NOT be writing any of these types scenes or that subject matter in my work in case you were wondering.


	4. The Purchase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter got delayed a day. I had a busier week than I thought I would. Thanks for being patient.

**April 3, 2012 - Shanghai, China**

There was a knock on Mr. Wei's office door, "Sir, I have the report you requested on Frank Chen, who is purchasing Oliver this afternoon, and it is not good."

"What have you found?"

"Around the time that Oliver came into our possession, Frank Chen received a call from Oliver's mother, Moria Queen. We then looked into Mrs. Queen and she had a private jet that she owns which landed at the Shanghai airport the morning after Oliver was brought here.  We also found a hotel she has been staying at and Frank Chen has been seen with her. Frank Chen has ties to the Triads."

"Somehow Mrs. Queen found out that Oliver was sold to us and called Frank.  Frank probably used his Triads contacts to get the website Oliver was advertised on." Mr. Wei said

"Should I cancel the sale with Frank Chen?"

"No, I have an idea that I think will work nicely.  Did you say that one of the guards screwed up yesterday?"

"Yes. His name is Mr. Wong."

**********

The last 3 weeks have been hell for Oliver. Some of his clients beat him and others just wanted to cause as much pain and humiliation as possible.  Every inch of his body had bruises.  His neck had purple bruises with finger shapes where his clients liked to choke him until he was about to pass out.  Some clients brought people with them to participate or watch. But one thing that was common among all of the clients that had an appointment with him, they all raped him. The gang rapes were the worst.  He didn't even bother looking up when the door swung open anymore. 

"Oliver today is your big day." Mr. Wei said.

"Fuck You!" Oliver said with so much hatred in his voice, wishing so much that he could snap Mr. Wei's neck right now.

"You fucking worthless bitch."  Mr. Wei looked at him and started punching his face. Hit after hit. His face, his ribs, and his stomach.  The hits kept coming and coming.  Busted lip, broken nose, a cut near his eye.  No doubt both his eyes would be swollen soon. His ribs definitely bruised at least, hopefully not broken.  Oliver just laid there and took it.

"We finally got a buyer for you; a permanent place for you. They are paying 2 million dollars for you.  Well they already paid 1 million as a security deposit a few days after you were brought in, but I told them that you weren't available for 3 weeks since you already had clients that had paid for you. Anyway, it is hard to believe with all your scars that someone would pay for a piece of worthless shit like you." Oliver tried to ignore his hurtful words, but he was used to hearing it all the time. Oliver looked at him wide-eyed. A different place might provide a means of escape especially if his new owner was sloppy about keeping him tied up. This might work.  A spark of hope filled his heart.

"Don't look so happy.  We included the video of your first rape session with me and the five others so your buyer can see how we were able to control you. I am sure your new owner will do the same as we did so you won't escape."

"Now I am going to have fun with you one last time." 

Oliver didn't say anything. What was there to say anyway?

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/13246240) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 4) (read at your own risk)**

 

After Mr. Wei was finished raping him, Oliver was hurting and exhausted.  Oliver could barely hold his head up after the brutal beating and the rape.  His face was covered in blood. "I see we have just enough time to get you to your buyer." Normally, he would have Oliver cleaned up before he is delivered, but since he knew the buyer was Oliver's family he didn't see the point.  He just got a cloth and wiped of the blood and filth. He then grabbed some skimpy black shorts that did nothing to cover the bruises and scratches on Oliver's thighs and legs and put them on. 

Two men came in and they unchained him and took out his IV.  They gave him no shirt or shoes.  _What the hell?_   Oh, of course it is for his new owner to inspect his scars and his bruises before the transaction is complete. They chained his wrists behind his back.  His wrists looked horrid.  He always tried to struggle despite the drug in his system. Struggling from the metal handcuffs he has been in since he was kidnapped, has made his wrists bleed from time to time.  It was his only way to fight.  They are probably permanently scared.  He guessed that the daily showers helped them not get infected.  Yao Fei, Slade and Shado taught him to fight.  So of course he would fight even if it was useless.  Fight to his dying breath. Even though they were all dead, they would be proud of him. He tried his best and that is all that mattered now.

This was his life now. Oliver thought about his new life. _If I am going to one person at least it wouldn't be 70 different clients like it has been so far._ He was a straight guy and being with another man disgusted him.  He wasn't Homophobic or anything.  He felt gays should have equal rights and he had a few gay friends back in Starling, but it just wasn't for him.  He didn't swing that way, but maybe to have some kind of life he would have to. _If it was just one man I was forced to be with maybe I could get used to it. I would have to find some way to enjoy it otherwise I would rather be dead._ God, he didn't want to think about that.  He just can't live like this anymore if he wanted to keep his sanity. 

"Guards put him in the van.  Send me Mr. Wong."

Mr. Wong showed up a few minutes later. "Wong, you screwed up yesterday, didn't you?" Mr. Wei asked. 

"Yes, sir, but it won't happen again I promise." Mr. Wong said.

"Yes, I am sure it won't" Mr. Wong said smirking with a smile. "I want you to be my guard during the purchase."

"Yes, sir, I won't disappoint you."

Two men dragged Oliver out to what looked like a garage.  There was a van with no windows in the back. His legs were still paralyzed from the drug to try to walk on his own.  He knew it would probably be a couple of hours at least until the drug wore off, so he had no choice but to go along with it. They put a bag over his head and threw him into a van.  They chained him to the floorboards of the van with the chain on his wrists.  The two men then got upfront into the driver and passenger side of the van.  One of the men got into the van with Oliver.  As they started to go, Oliver could feel a few drops of blood drip onto his hands from his wrists bleeding.  He wouldn't bleed to death from his wrists.  The bumpy ride jarred his wrists and the cuffs split open the wounds on his wrists that had just recently scabbed over.

The ride seemed to last 20 minutes or so.  Oliver tried to keep track of every turn they made, but soon lost track.  He just really wasn't trained for that sort of tracking.  Jungle tracking sure, but this was different. Oh well. If he did get free, he won't be able to tell the police where he was being held captive. No doubt there were others there.  He always heard other women and a couple of men scream and several children.  He wouldn't be able to help them.  He felt sad about that.  He wished he could save the others.

**********

Finally, the van came to a stop.  The driver and passenger got out but left Oliver in the back. Oliver heard talking outside, but couldn't really make out the voices.  Mr. Wong stood beside Mr. Wei.

"Well it is nice to finally meet you, Frank, is it?" Mr. Wei said.  Moria and Tommy stood next to Frank.

"Let's just get this exchange over with.  Where is Oliver?" Frank said.

"He is in the back of the van." Mr. Wei looks at Moria Queen and says, "Moria Queen, I presume?"

"I want to see my son." Moria said with venom in her voice.

Mr. Wei nodded his head to the other guards he brought with him.  They opened the doors and dragged Oliver out of the van. "Hold him up." Mr. Wei said. Oliver grunts in pain as they roughly pull him out. The men are holding both of Oliver's arms pinned behind his back. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes.  His Mom, Tommy, and Frank stood before him. 

"Oliver?" Moria says, tears filling her eyes.  "Buddy", Tommy said at the same time as Moria.  They looked Oliver over and every inch of what they could see was covered in bruises.  His eyes had dark circles under them and were blood-shot like he had not been sleeping much. His face was sunken in like they hardly fed him. His face looked like he had been beaten recently.  He looked physically weak and in a great deal of pain. 

"Mom?  Tommy?" Oliver said in a scratchy, very hoarse voice from the repeated oral sex that hurt his throat.  It is normally fine in a few days, but the client this morning was especially bad.

"Oliver don't you think they should know what you and I have been up to lately?" Mr. Wei said smirking.  Oliver looked down to the ground away from Moria and Tommy, pain clearly on his face. He didn't respond.  There was nothing to say.  "Well, I will tell them. He has been raped 205 times over the last 3 weeks." Moria gasped, tears started to stream down her face,"I know because each of them was video taped and we will sell most of them. I was the first to rape your son and about an hour ago I had fun with him again." Moria and Tommy's couldn't believe their ears.  Oliver wouldn't look at them. Oliver did not want to see the pain and pity in their eyes from what Mr. Wei had just said. 

Mr. Wei ruffled his hair and Oliver jerked his head away in defiance. "Pet, I taught you better than that. You don't jerk away from me!" 

"I am not your pet!" Oliver yelled.

"Still defiant as ever I see.  Well I guess I can't expect your spirit to be broken in three weeks." Mr. Wei said and punched Oliver in the face.  Oliver didn't even appear as if it affected him and continued to look at his mom and Tommy.  He mustered all the strength he could.  Moria and Tommy both marveled at how Oliver just took the punch like he is very much used to it.

Mr. Wei thought a moment while he was playing with Oliver's hair and then said, "You know what?  I should rape you right here in front of your family."

"No, please don't.  Please No! I am sorry." Oliver begged. Oliver never begs, but for this he would.  Anything to keep his family from seeing him get raped.

"Oliver, how did I teach you to respond to me? You worthless piece of shit." Moria gasped again when she heard the hurtful words.

"Please, sir, please don't, I am sorry, sir."

"That is better, but I will still do as I please.  Say you are a 'worthless piece of shit' and look at your mom when you say it." Mr. Wei said.  Oliver doesn't say anything. He knows he should obey, but he can't bring himself to say it in front of his family, no matter how much he feels it might be true.  Mr. Wei shakes Oliver's head, "I said say it and you better mean every word of it."

Oliver did not want to do what Mr. Wei wanted, but if it gets him out of being raped in front of his family, it's worth it.  He tilts his head up tears brimming in his eyes and he looks right at his mom, "I'm a worthless piece of shit." The look on his mom's face was like a punch in the gut.  A tear escaped Oliver's eye in sorrow for his mother and Tommy having to hear this.

"No, you're not Oliver.  Let him go!!  You better not touch him.  I see, you already hurt him enough."  Moria screamed at him.

"I only put a few of those bruises on him the rest were this morning's clients and yesterday's, and the day before that. Most clients beat him to some extent.  I am sure he is getting used to it, but I suspect that he has been used to it for some time, since he never had reacted much to the beatings that much even from the first day I got him.  Besides, he is not yours yet. He is still mine to do as I please." Mr. Wei looks to Oliver and says, "Isn't that right, sweetheart? Look at me, when I'm talking to you.  You are mine aren't you, sweetheart?"  Moria cringed at the use of calling him sweetheart.  She had always called him sweetheart growing up.

Oliver looked at him, not wanting to disobey for fear that he would get raped in front of his family. "Yes Sir, I am yours." Oliver looked down at the ground saddened by what his family was witnessing.  He felt they would never be able to accept what he has become.  He felt like a whore, dirty and used up. Like he gave up the fight too soon, but he had to do what he was told. Even though none of this was his fault he still felt like he would never be able to look at his mom and Tommy again the way he used to.

Mr. Wei ruffled his hair again.  Oliver didn't pull away this time, but he still couldn't look at his family, so he looked at Mr. Wei as he figured he was supposed to do.  Mr. Wei caressed his cheek lovingly and Oliver tightened his mouth fighting back the need to resist, but still wanting to obey so he could stop the rape that he knew Mr. Wei wanted to do.  It was clear to Moria and Tommy though that Oliver was trying to fight but he really couldn't do anything otherwise he risks getting raped in front of them. 

"Mrs. Queen, you have such a beautiful boy.  He is quite lovely.  I have enjoyed his body so much."  Oliver looked like he was about to throw up and Moria and Tommy noticed the disgust that Oliver had in Mr. Wei's words. It broke their heart to know that Mr. Wei had obviously sexually abusing him repeatedly and of course Oliver wanted none of it.   Mr. Wei continued his evil torment, "You want me to fuck you in front of them, don't you Oliver? I can tell you are just a fucking whore you loves cock up your ass and down your throat."

"No, Sir.  Please don't sir.  You can do anything you want to me just not in front of them. Please, sir. I beg you." Oliver hates begging.  He can't allow this to happen.  He will do or say anything to not have his family witness it, so unfortunately he has to resort to begging.

"You know what?  I'm not going to rape you because you are a worthless bitch, not even worth a good fuck.  You are just a piece of used up trash. I doubt anyone will ever want you after 70 clients plus our staff had you multiple times.  Your scars make you look disgusting; no one will ever want you." Oliver had tears welling up in his eyes.  He held his head up high despite the beating and rough remarks.  Oliver wanted to say something in response to that, but he was just tired of all the pain and he just wanted it all to be over, so he kept his mouth shut.

Oliver looks at them and says weakly, "Mom, Tommy..."

"Shhh.... it's going to be okay, Oliver.  We are going to get you out of this."  Moria tried to sooth her son.

"Hey buddy.  You're gonna be okay.  Just hang in there. " Tommy said.

"Let's get on with the transfer" Frank said.

"Okay, but since I am not a fan of selling to family members. It will be 2 million instead of 1 million. Here is the account number."  Mr. Wei handed the slip of paper to Frank.  Frank took out his phone and transferred the funds.

"Transaction is complete.  We actually anticipated that you might change the deal. " Frank said.

"Let me check, " Mr. Wei pulled out his phone and checked his account balance and sure enough the money was there. "I got the money".

All of the sudden a high-powered rifle shot rang through the air.  The bullet grazed Mr. Wei's shoulder and landed straight in Mr. Wong's chest.  Mr. Wong fell to the ground and everyone started to scream.  Mr. Wei's men pulled their guns and pointed them right at Moria. One of Mr. Wei's men spoke into his earpiece to take out the sniper on the roof. Everyone ducked down for cover.  After a few minutes Mr. Wei got word that the sniper has been subdued.

"Mrs. Queen how dare you do this? You were so close to getting your son back. Well, that is never going to happen now."

"Mom, why? I was so close to getting home!"  Oliver screamed.

"Oliver that sniper was not with us, You have to believe me -"  Oliver wanted to believe her, but he just wasn't sure anymore.

Mr. Wei cut her off "If he is not yours then it must be someone you told about the exchange."

"Oliver, I didn't do this. I love you Oliver. I would not risk your life.  No matter what you are going through, know that we all love you." Moria cried out.

Oliver didn't know what to say or who to believe.  He was devastated.

"It wasn't us. Believe us." Tommy pleaded.

"Who did you tell then? You need to tell your bodyguard to put away his gun or this will be a bloodbath."  Moria motioned to Diggle to put away his gun.

"We - We told no one about the exchange. No one knows about this." Moria answered.

"I am taking him back with me and you will never see your son again.  He brings me a great deal of money plus I have grown quite fond of him myself.  So, I will keep him for my own pleasure and only sell him for appointments and maybe the occasional party if I can get break him so he will obey me."

"No please. I beg you.  I will pay whatever you want.  Whatever it takes to get him back, I'll do whatever.  Please, let me have my son, I beg you. Please..." Moria pleaded.

"No, I like them feisty. I always have.  No he is mine.  Isn't that right pretty boy?" he caressed Oliver face softly and then grabs his hair and yanks his head back roughly as far back as it goes.

"Pretty boy, answer me."

Oliver looks up at him and says. "No, I am not.  I am not yours".

"I will not sell him as a permanent slave, because I want to keep him at least for a few more years. It is obvious that I still need to break him and mark my words I will break him and make him obey me without question. When I am through with him he won't even know who he is anymore. He is mine and he will accept it just to make the torture stop. I will never let him go. He is mine in which I will truly enjoy at least a few more years until I dispose of him when I am tired of him. " He started to laugh.

Oliver wanted to tell his mom that he loved him, but he just couldn't. If his mom is responsible for this, as it looks like she is, then he hates her.

"Oliver you need to be punished like always, for your outbursts."  Mr. Wei swung a first at Oliver breaking his nose again. Oliver didn't even flinch.  He was used to it.  He kept his gaze on his mom and Tommy, not letting himself succumb to the abuse. Then another punch to the mouth splitting his lip in another place.

"Tommy, take care of Thea.  I love you like a brother."  Oliver coughs, when Mr. Wei punches his stomach.

"I love you too.  You are my brother for life.  I will watch over her, I promise." Tommy says, tears streaming down his face.

"Mom, just forget about me. I should have never have called you..." Mr. Wei throws another punch to his face opening up the cut above his eye from earlier.  Blood was rushing down his face. Then another punch.

"Oliver, don't say that." Moria says, with tears streaming down her face.

The hits kept coming and coming, but Oliver kept his head up taking each punch with pride and strength. "I am going to do everything I can to not live my life like this, so just assume I will be dead.  I will do whatever it takes to end this.  They will never let me go." Oliver had tears welling in his eyes.  One tear escaped, but Oliver had to show his them he was strong so he refused for more tears to fall.  He had to show them that he can take it. Both of his eyes were already swelling up from earlier. They would probably be swollen shut later. Then a couple of hits to his bruised ribs.  

Moria, Tommy, Frank kept screaming for Mr. Wei to stop. "Stop you're hurting him!", Moria cried.

"Mom, I'm okay.  I'm used to it." Oliver's head swung up and met Moria's eyes. Moria, Tommy and Frank all had tears welling up in their eyes as they could see the pain in Oliver's eyes.  Oliver looked at them.  He hated that they had to see him so helpless and hurt.

"Put Oliver and Mr. Wong's dead body back in the van and head back to the facility, now."  He motioned to his men.  The security personnel grabbed Oliver and put him in the van and chained his wrists to the floorboard. They laid the dead body next to Oliver. The van sped off.

Mr. Wei starts laughing. "I never do an exchange with family members. You should have hired someone to do this exchange and you would have him right now.  Oh, and that sniper was one of mine.  He has his sights trained on you all, so don't try anything. It is funny really; Oliver will still always think it was your doing.  Not mine."

"You fucking son-of-a-bitch" Tommy yells.

"You should watch your mouth Pretty Boy if you don't want to end up like Oliver. I imagine you would bring me more money than him since he is covered in scars."

Tommy promptly shut his mouth.

"I know I will enjoy your boy at least for a few more years until I will dispose of him.  I normally like them much more underage, but in all the 10 years that I have been doing this, I have never had one with such a fighting spirit. I have broken military boys sooner than this. I guess the torture on the island really strengthened him, but don't worry I will break him in time.  Good day Mrs. Queen." Mr. Wei left at that moment laughing and drove off.

Moria collapsed on the ground blacking out from shock. Tommy, Frank, and Diggle gathered around her and tried to carry her to the car.  All of them had tears in their eyes.

What are they going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all hate me since he did not get rescued, but I promise he will eventually get rescued and get home. His struggles will shape how he becomes a true hero when he becomes the Arrow. Some of the verbal abuse in this chapter is certainly harsh and I am sorry if it hurts you, but it was written to show his family what Oliver truly goes through and what others in the reality of slavery or prostitution go through. When he is eventually rescued, his family will have a better understanding as to why Oliver feels worthless at times and the psychological impact on Oliver. In chapter 6, Tommy meets a girl that he really likes. It will be a side story that will run along with Oliver being held captive. Her story is angsty, but I will try and put some happiness where I can. It may be hard at times though.


	5. The Family's Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have gotten a lot of questions as to why I am writing this. First I do not hate men like someone suggested and Oliver is may favorite character so I don't hate him. I am a bisexual woman and married to a wonderful man who I love very much. He supports me in writing this even-though he is not into reading it. I like to read angst stories, so of course I would write one. I also wanted to write something that has not been written. Human Trafficking is the 2nd largest criminal industry in the world next to drug trafficking. Even more so than arms dealing which shocked me. A recent article of a young girl who got out of human trafficking said she was raped more about 30 times a day. I can't believe how that is possible, but it was her quoted testimony in an article. I live in a city in the southeast with population of 100,000 people and even my police department has a human trafficking division in it to deal with the problem. That shocked me too. It made me realize this is a bigger problem than I realized. I thought maybe I could bring some awareness to male rape and human trafficking. 10% of all Rape victims are male and 1 in 33 men are raped, but 75 % of them do not seek help according to statistics. Oliver will seek help when he realizes his behavior becomes destructive. I will show how he does the responsible thing and gets help. He will survive and his experiences with spur him to to become the Arrow. The cruel words that are said to Oliver are reality for those that are currently going through sex slavery, rape, prostitution. If more people knew what it was like for those in that hell, maybe more could be done in this world to stop it. It may never be stopped and my story may never do any good to help things, but I thought it would be worth a shot. I am a woman and when you hear about rape awareness it is always about the women, well what about the men? I feel like men are the forgotten victims in all of this. I also was a stripper at one point while I was in college. I never was a prostitute, but some of the girls at my club were, so I am bringing some of that in as well starting with the next chapter. Sorry this is long, but I needed to get this out there.

**Shanghai** **, China**

 

After Mr. Wei's men left with Oliver, Frank and Tommy helped Moria into the limo while Diggle got on the phone with his ex-wife Lyla. "Lyla, the transaction for Oliver Queen fell through.  Mr. Wei cancelled the transaction when shots rang out.  Someone shot at Mr. Wei grazing him and the bullet killed one of his men. Then he put Oliver back in the van and drove away.  You said you and your organization would do something if we couldn't make the exchange?"

"Yes, I am sure my boss would approve it. I will talk to Waller about this.  Also, you should know that I am not aware that Waller authorized a hit on Mr. Wei, but I will check on that too. What information can you give me?"

"Oliver looked like he was in bad shape.  It appears that he was being drugged to keep his legs paralyzed and his wrists were bound behind his back. He had bruises all over him. Mr. Wei beat him in front of us and it didn't seem like it affected him.  Seemed like Oliver was used to being beaten or maybe he was acting much like a soldier would because of the island.  All we know about Mr. Wei is that he is a part of the Triads and operates a sex slavery ring which seemed well organized.  He said he has been doing this for 10 years, so I imagine he has the police in his back pocket.  He said that he mostly deals with those much younger than Oliver.  I have the feeling he meant children and teens from that statement.  I will email you the website address that we found Oliver on."

"I will go to Waller with this information.  Are you all on you way back?  Waller may have some questions for you and Mrs. Queen."

As Diggle looked at Moria for an answer, Moria nodded her head, yes.

"Yes we are on our way back.  We are almost to the Shanghai airport.   I will contact you when we reach Starling City."

"I will get this information over to Waller and see what we can do to help."

"Thank you for this, Lyla.  Seeing Oliver covered in purple bruises on every inch of his body and being beaten bloody would break your heart.  Mr. Wei, the person in charge of the sex slavery ring said Oliver had been raped 205 times over 3 weeks.  God, I can't imagine what he is going through right now. You know I have seen a lot of things in my day, but this... it... it broke my heart.  We have to help him." 

"Jonny, look you know I will do everything I can on my end. If my organization won't help him, then you and I will come up with something. We will get him back, Johnny.  Get back to Starling as soon as you can."

"Thank you, I know you will do everything you can."

Diggle hung up the phone.

"So what do we do now?"  Tommy asked.

"I just called my ex-wife, Lyla.  She works for an organization that would have the means to get Oliver back.  They take down with international terrorism and international crime organizations.  Something like this is right up their alley. They are a secret organization that does black ops and stuff, so I can't really tell you more than that, but Lyla is talking to her boss about the situation.  She told me if her organization can't help, she will help organize a way to help.  I assume, you have the means to fund a private army if need be?"  Moria nodded her head and Diggle continued. "She and I served together in Afghanistan and I was her commanding officer. Together we will do whatever it takes to get your son back."

"Thank you so much Mr. Diggle.  I will see that you get a sizable bonus and a raise in you salary for you efforts.  I can't live knowing Oliver is going back to that monster and the other monsters that have hurt him. They will continue to hurt him for the rest of his life."

"Look we can't do anything here.  We need to go back to Starling.  Lyla said there may be questions for us and Walter and Thea need you.  There is nothing more we can do here."

Moria didn't say anything.  You could see that her heart was broken in a million pieces.  They headed to their private jet.  Moria got out her phone and called her husband, "Walter..." she started crying again.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Do you have Oliver?" Walter said fearful for the worst since Moria was obviously crying. Thea joined Walter at that moment and Walter put the phone on speaker so Thea could here.

"Mom, is Oliver okay?"

"No, he isn't...we are on our way back to Starling.  They...the bastards cancelled the transaction, but not before Mr. Wei severely beat the crap out of Oliver before taking him away. His face was so bloody and Oliver had purple bruises all over his body. He looked like they were barely feeding him.  Mr. Diggle contacted some people that might be able to help us get him back, but other than that Mr. Wei said we would never see him again.  I don't know what to do.  I feel like I am falling apart."

"Oh... my god.  This is a nightmare.  I should have gone with you, Moria."  Walter said.

"No, this can't be happening. No!" Thea said as she started to weep for her brother.

"Walter, what am I going to do; knowing that Oliver is going to be a sex slave for the rest of his life?  I can't... I can't comprehend what he must be going through right now.  Oliver told me to forget about him and apologized for calling me and letting him know he was alive. To make matters worse, shots rang out and one of Mr. Wei's men was killed.  Oliver probably thinks I had something to do with it. What if he blames me for this; he will hate me? Oh, god, I am going to throw up...."

"Moria, you need to rest.  Try to sleep the rest of the way until you are here and I can take care of you.  Do you want someone to give you something to help you sleep?"

"Yeah, I think so.  I can't deal with anything right now.  This is worse than when Oliver died.  Now, I know he is alive and being raped repeatedly every day and tortured. I can't live like this."  Moria handed Diggle the phone.

"Mr. Diggle, please see that Moria is given something to help her sleep.  Sedate her if needed.  She has consented to it."

"Yes, sir.  We have something in the med kit that will sedate her. I will do it as soon as I get her settled in the plane."

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle.  How are you holding up?"

"Well, I am waiting to hear back from my ex-wife's team if they can help find Oliver.  You should have seen him. He looked so fragile and beaten."

"I understand.  Thank you for being there for my wife."  They ended the call as they pulled up to private airport where their private jet was waiting.

"Mr. Diggle can you give me something too.  I can't deal with it either right now.  I just want to sleep for a very long time or I need to get extremely drunk."  Tommy said.

Moria and Tommy did not have anything else to say.  They were still both in shock at what happened to Oliver.  They were all devastated.  Moria and Tommy both got settled into the plan and Diggle sedated them until they got back to Starling.  Diggle was sad beyond comprehension.  No one should have to go through what Oliver is going through, but he kept up hope that ARGUS would come through for them.

 

**********

 

They arrived back at Mr. Wei's facility where the sex slaves were kept and they put Oliver back in his same room.  They hooked Oliver back up to the IV because the paralysis drug would be wearing off soon.  They chained his wrists back up to the bed. Mr. Wei came in while they were getting Oliver situated. 

"So I decided not to allow you to be bought as a permanent slave.  You will only be available for appointments, me, and the staff of course if they want.  I wouldn't put it past your family to hire someone independently with no ties to them to fool me into thinking the purchase is not for them.  It is funny; your mom doesn't care about you at all.  She had someone try and kill me. It was just a graze, but still one of my men is dead." Mr. Wei said.

"Fuck You! She wouldn't do that, you sick son-of-a-bitch!  You are never letting me go anyway.  Just kill me already." Oliver practically screams.

"Not a chance you are worth too much money, but I will be fucking you later. You can count on it."

Oliver laid there staring at the ceiling.  This was what he normally did since he couldn't turn over or move his arms.  He wishes he could curl up in a ball on his side and cover his face, but of course that luxury wasn't afforded to him.  They keep both of his wrists chained, because they learned very early on that depending on which guard came in, Oliver has the skills to kill someone with his hands. 

He laid there thinking about the looks of sadness on Tommy's and his mom's face when they first brought him out of the van. Frank looked like he was going to cry too, but Oliver has only seen him here and there at Christmas parties and other Queen family events, so he really didn't know Frank that much.  He thinks Frank was crying because he looked so horrible.  Oliver knew he had bruises all over him, but without a mirror it was hard to tell how his face looked, but he suppose it probably looked worse that the rest of him, anyway.  He saw anger or maybe it was disgust on their faces.  Oliver thought maybe it was a little of both.  He was sure that they were angry probably with what had happened to him, but Oliver felt disgusted with himself, so they were probably disgusted too.  Even-though what has happened to him he knows isn't his fault, he still felt disgusting and like a used-up whore.  Dirty.  Since he was kidnapped, he has never felt clean which is maybe where the disgusting feeling comes in. He has just never felt more horrible about himself as he did now.  He wondered how he would survive this.

 

**********

 **April 4, 2012 -** **Starling** **City Airport**

As the Queen jet landed at the airport everyone awakened and gathered their luggage in silence.  Moria was expecting Walter to be waiting for her.  Tommy had called his dad, Malcolm Merlyn, after Oliver was taken back, but his dad was away on business.   Malcolm insisted that Tommy should meet him for dinner when he got back which would be in about a week, but he wasn't holding his breath.  Moria invited Tommy to stay with them at the Queen family for a few days since they feel more like family. The last 2 weeks has brought Moria, Tommy, Frank and Diggle closer than ever.  They have begun to feel like family; bonding over Oliver's situation to gain some kind of comfort in each other.

As they arrived at the Queen mansion, Tommy didn't know what to think.  He was in limbo; well they all were really in limbo trying to see what their next move is.

"So Mr. Diggle, you still waiting to hear back from your friends?  Can they really help us out?" Moria asked as they went into the house.

"I believe so, they are shall we say...an international military black ops kind of organization. They have taken down international drug and terrorist organizations.  They have an army at their disposal with ground and air support if needed. I have served 4 tours in Afghanistan and in my experience they are best suited for this operation.  The trick will be in finding where Oliver is being held."

As they are talking, Raisa, the housekeeper, walks up to Moria.  "Mrs. Queen I am so sorry to hear about Mr. Oliver.  My heart hurts for him."  Raise says.

"I know mine too." Mora says sadly.

"Dinner will be served in 2 hours.  I am fixing Oliver's favorite foods to honor him.  If that pleases you Mrs. Queen?", Raisa asked.

"Yes, Raisa. Thank you so much.  I think that would be wonderful." Moria looks from Raisa to Diggle, "Mr. Diggle, I know you do not normally join us for dinner, but would you be so kind as to join us?"  Moria said.

"I would be honored, Mrs. Queen."

"Lyla says she should hear from her boss with an answer sometime this evening, Moria.  Lyla says she will call me as soon as she hears anything."  Diggle says.

"Tommy, why don't you take your usual room when you used to crash here at nights?  I know it has been a while, but you are always welcome in our home. Having you around is not a replacement for Oliver, but it brings back the good memories when you and Oliver used to run around the mansion and play hide and seek.  I never told you, but I always did feel like you were apart of the family in some way."

"Thank, Mrs. Queen that means a lot to me and you really helped a lot when my mom died and my dad was gone. I suppose I should have told you, but there it is."  Moria reaches over to hug him. 

Tommy walks up to the guest room he used to use which is right next to Oliver's room, but instead he walks into Oliver's bedroom.  He picks up a picture on Oliver's desk of Oliver and Thea.  He takes it and sits on the bed. He stares at the picture.  "I am sorry man.  I wish there was something I could do.  Maybe it is bad, but I hope your mind does break, so maybe you won't suffer anymore.  There are people who get raped repeatedly, but it doesn't bother them anymore after their mind breaks or they give in, right?  At least that is what I think I have heard. Shit, man, I am so sorry; I shouldn't think that way.  I just... I wish that you won't suffer anymore, whatever it takes."  Tommy isn't aware that he has been crying until a tear lands on the picture he is staring at.  He quickly wipes it off.

He decides to go downstairs and sees if Raisa needs help preparing dinner.  He doesn't know the first thing about cooking, but he needs to find a way to keep his mind off of things.

"Hey, Raisa" Tommy says as he enters the kitchen.  "Need help?"

"No, sweetheart.  Why don't you relax and watch something on TV?"

"Okay."  Tommy walks into the TV room and sees Moria and Walter watching the news.  It seems they both needed something to keep their mind off of things, too.  Tommy, goes over to the wet bar and pours himself a drink.  He knows that the Queens would not mind him doing this, but he doesn't want to get too drunk, so he fixes just one drink.

Moria, Walter, Tommy, and Thea all sit down to a lavish dinner.  Everyone is quiet.  No one knew what to say, so Tommy spoke up.  "Would you want to hear a good story about Oliver?  If, not I understand."

"Yes, please.  We would love to hear it." Moria said.

"Well, I know you all think that Oliver mostly put himself first, but really that is not true.  Our senior year in high school we were the jocks and the most popular kids, but Oliver seemed to have a soft spot for those being bullied.  There was this boy who was also a senior who was picked on all the time so cruelly that it would make you almost cry.  He was a geeky kid, but Oliver didn't seem to care about that. One day as we were passing in the hallway, a group of kids were huddled around him. Oliver was watching to see what they were going to do. The bully said 'You should just kill yourself because no one wants you' and crap like that.  That is when Oliver stepped in. He walked right up to the bully and got in his face and said that he is under our protection and if anyone says anything else to him that they would have to answer to him. The bullies left and Oliver went up to the kid and said he can sit with us at lunch and to tell him personally if anyone is mean to him.  Later on, he admits to us that he was planning on killing himself over the weekend after Oliver stepped in, but he decided not to because Oliver gave him hope that he could survive.  All the kids stopped picking on him, but he had bruises on him at times. So we then knew that he was being abused.  We found out that he was being abused at home by his father.  Oliver convinced him to tell the school counselor about it and they took him out of that home and put him in a good home. I think with the abuse at school and at home we would have killed himself. Oliver saved his life.  Later on we heard he got an academic scholarship to MIT and he was planning on going. Oliver also helped others who were being bullied.  He stood up for them every time he saw it.  He even risked himself getting beat up for them.  Oliver is good man.  I miss him so much."  When Tommy looked up he saw Moria crying.

"He never told us about that.  Thank you for telling me, Tommy.  It means a lot to know that Oliver never stopped helping people even if he is putting himself at risk.  He cared about people more than himself.  He so doesn't deserve what is happening to him."

"People go through years of what is happening to him and still come out okay.  We have to focus on that.  At least that is what I am focusing on.  He will be fine.  He has to be."  Diggle said.

"I don't know how I can survive if I was in his situation."  Thea said.

"We have to remember, Oliver is a survivor.  He survived on an island where he was tortured multiple times according to what you said Moria.  Did he sound like himself when you talked to him on the phone?  Because if he did not sound destroyed, it means he is a survivor and he will survive this.  We have to believe that."  Walter stated.

"He did sound the same except he had strength in his voice.  Also, when they beat him in front of us, it seemed like the blows did not affect him much.  I couldn't believe the strength he showed.  My son is a survivor and you are right.  I think that is something we need to focus on." Moria stated.

As soon as everyone has finished eating their dinner, Diggle gets a phone call from Lyla.  "Excuse me, it is Lyla."  He says and walks out of the room.  "What is the verdict Lyla?"

" _Waller doesn't want to risk an international incident, John, so she is not going to pursue the case of Oliver's situation.  I am sorry Johnny.  I wish there was another way._ "

"Fuck Waller!  Will Waller be in the office tomorrow morning? I am sure Mrs. Queen will want to have a talk with her and try and convince her to change her mind or come up with another plan." Diggle asks.

"I believe so.  Just give a call before you come if you decide to okay?"

"Thanks, Lyla."  Diggle hangs up and goes back to the table.

"What did they say?  Are they going to help Oliver?" Moria asks.

"Lyla says they are not going to pursue the case, but Moria I think you and me should go there tomorrow and try and convince them or at least see if there are any other solutions they can recommend."

"I can't believe this.  My son...."  Moria starts to cry.  She starts to get up and leave the table.

"We will figure something out.  We just need to get a location on where he is being held then we can send an army ourselves in there."

"This is becoming more of a nightmare every day."  Tommy said.  "Oliver is being raped repeatedly everyday and with all of our money and power we can't do a damn thing!" Tommy yells.  "I'm going out.  I gotta get my mind off of this before I go crazy."

"Where are you going?" Moria asks.

"Somewhere to get drunk and where there are beautiful women."

"Just be careful.  Oliver won't want you dealing with this in an unhealthy way.  I know I am not your mother, but I have always felt like you were like a son to me."

"I know, thank you.  I have always felt like your family was more of a family to me than my own. I think I just need to find me a girlfriend. I know I can have any girl I want, but I don't just want any girl."

"Tommy, you are a great guy.  You'll find someone and Oliver is going to come back to us.  I seriously have that feeling and Mom you know that most of the feelings I have come true.  So I am sad with what is happening to him, but I know he will come back and we can help him deal with the trauma. We all have to focus on that." Thea said.

"Yes, Thea you are right. Let's focus on that."

"Tommy, let me at least drive you, Okay?"  Diggle says.

"Thank you, Diggle.  Mrs. Queen may I borrow one of Oliver hoodies?  I don't want the paparazzi following me." Diggle goes to get the car.

"Yes, of course, but please be careful."

"I will...I just need to get my mind off of this.  I will probably go back home after this and talk to my dad.  See if he can recommend anything.  You still want me to come over for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course.  If you feel up to it."  Moria said.  Tommy nodded his head to that.

Moria and Walter went up stairs and Thea approached Tommy when her parents were out of hearing range. "Where are you going to get drunk?  Can I come?  I have a fake ID."

"Thea...No... That is not good.  You should not be getting drunk...Besides I am probably going to a strip club."

"Fine...but you should go to Club Ozz. They have the best female strippers on the ground level and male strippers on the second floor, which I am sure you are not into, but still it is the best club.  My friend even paid one of the male strippers to take her home for a good time.  And before you ask, I have not been there.  I just heard it was the best high-class strip club in Starling.  It is on 9th street if you are interested.  Lover boy." Thea teased and went upstairs.

"Thanks... I think..."  Tommy walked out to the car with Diggle waiting for him.

"Where to?" Diggle asked.

"Have you heard of Club Ozz on 9th street?  Oh, I need to stop by and ATM also."

"Yeah, I have heard of it."  Diggle started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Mr. Diggle?"

"You can call me Diggle or Dig if you want."

"Okay. Do you think Oliver will be too messed up in the head when he gets back for us to be friends?  I would probably lose my mind if I went through what he is going through. I am scared of losing my best friend."

"I am sure it will be hard for him, but you need to remember that there are those who have suffered years of sexual abuse. Some have had their own parents prostitute their own children and as adults those child abuse victims eventually are able to live perfectly normal lives.  Oliver is an adult and the island most likely toughened him up so he is likely able to endure more than most.  At least that is what we need to believe until we see him and see what the damage is."

"Thank you Diggle."


	6. Night Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my computer is in the shop. This is late because I have had to use my husbands computer. Until I get my computer back, it may be Sunday before I post because I have to use my husbands computer when he is not using it.
> 
> So I used to be a stripper at an all nude strip club while I was in college. I am now a computer programmer. Anyway, I wanted to do more with the striptease scene. I asked my husband to help me and he wrote an amazing scene. I give him the credit for the striptease scene.

"Diggle thank you for the ride. I'll get a cab home, so you don't have to stick around." Tommy said as he pulls up the hood on Oliver's hoddie.

He pays the $50 cover charge and heads to the female strippers on the ground floor. As he enters he sees 1 big stage and several smaller stages for a single dancer throughout the place. He also sees several areas for private dances. He decides to sit at the main stage and orders a Tequila Sunrise. The current girl on stage was an exotic looking girl with black hair and blue eyes. She was pretty and she danced well so Tommy gave her tipped her $20. One by one as the girls came on the stage Tommy enjoyed it, but no one has really caught his eye yet.

After an hour, he was thinking about getting up to leave. He just started to get up then he heard the DJ announce, "Welcome to the stage, Cherry. Gentlemen and Ladies don't you want some of this Cherry Pie?" As he watches the girl come out from backstage, he sits back down. He is in awe of her beauty. She twirls around the pole a bit. She then faces the pole holding on to it as sticks out her add and shakes it.  _She really knows her stuff_ , he thought. Halfway through the song, she seductively pulls off her blue sequined bikini top.

He sips on his drink some more watching how lovely her body looks. She is almost too skinny, but Tommy doesn't care because he thinks she is hot with her long legs. She has spotless fair skin with long red hair that comes down to her waist. Her eyes are so blue, he wonders if they are contacts. He stares at her breasts for a bit, realizing that they are real Double D size breasts.

Tommy watched Cherry shimmy up the pole and saw her grab for the rafters in the ceiling.  Tommy saw she was just hanging on the rafters above his head. He could feel his heart racing as he looked up as he watched her.  Tommy was worried that she would fall, but at the same time he was excited. As she hung there for a few seconds, something about this made Tommy want her more then ever before.

As Cherry held on the rafters, she looked down at Tommy and gave him a smile. Tommy had to cross his legs to hide that he was getting hard from watching her. Then Tommy saw her swing her legs over and wrapped them around the pole. Cherry then let go of the rafters and while her legs were still holding on to the pole, she leaned back upside down and spread her arms and was moving them to the sound of the music that was playing. Still only using her thighs, she raised her self back up and grabbed the pole. Tommy could not believe his eyes to what she did next.   She grabbed hold of the pole with her hands and let go of the pole with her legs. Then she slowly lifted her legs up with one leg bent and one leg pointing straight out. As she stood there frozen sideways, she then started to do a walking motion with her feet. The crowd started to cheer louder. It took a great amount of upper body strength.  Tommy quickly stood up from his chair and started to cheer and clap with the rest of the crowd.

After a few moments, Cherry lower her body back down and wrapped her legs around the pole. Only using her inner thighs to hold on to the pole, she let go and with her hands as she leaned back again and started to spin slowly around the pole as she lower herself. Tommy could not believe how her thighs could hold her up like that. _Wow! That is amazing._ Tommy thought.

When Cherry reached the ground, she saw there were already a lot of bills on the stage. Tommy saw her coming toward his direction. She stood in front of the man beside Tommy and fell to her knees and leaned forward toward the man and slowly arched her back up letting her breasts rub against the man's face. Cherry saw the man started to raised his hand toward her. "Now, now, be a good boy. I would hate for you get kicked out. I do not blame you though, I love to grab my breasts too."

"Sorry." the man said.

She leaned over and gave the man a kiss on the neck, "No need to be sorry."

Tommy watched her as she made her way around the stage to each person. When she had made it about a third of the way around, the music had stopped, for a moment Tommy was disappointed that she did not make it to him, then the second song started. Tommy was relived. Then he remembered the ladies dance to two songs. Cherry stood up and started to spin around the pole again. This time there were no fancy tricks, just a graceful movement that flowed with the music. She then got back on her knees and crawl toward the next person. Tommy was happy that he was going to be the last one as long the man beside him stayed and a new one did not take his place.

Tommy saw the man beside him start to rise up from his chair. "Hey mister." Tommy said.

"Yeah?" The man saw Tommy was not looking at him at all, he saw he was watching Cherry on stage. "Sorry, were you talking with me?" he said.

"Yeah, don't leave yet." Tommy said.

"Why?" he asked.

Tommy raised his hand holding up two fingers and a waitress brought over two drinks and sat them in front of Tommy. Tommy slide one of the glasses over in front of the man. The man looked at the glass and then at Tommy. Then he knew, why. Tommy did not want a new person to sit down beside him and he would not be the last one. "Well fuck, a free drink is a free drink. Thanks."

"It is the best tequila they have here.  You are welcome."

Tommy kept watching her as she danced in front of each person. Then it was Tommy's turn. Cherry laid on her back on the edge of the stage and lean back with her face almost in Tommy crotch. Tommy then felt her press her lips against his crotch for a moment then quickly raised herself back up. Tommy could feel him dick throbbing like crazy. Tommy grabbed a $20 bill and rubbed it between her breasts. She reached up and grabbed the money from Tommy's hand and then laid the money to the side. Tommy notices that she did not even bother to look to see how much it was. Cherry then rose up slightly, reached out, and put her arms around Tommy and lifter her self up so her breasts were in Tommy's face.

She slowly lowers herself back down, "Well, hello, sweetie, how are you doing tonight?"

Tommy swallows hard and took a deep breath, "Um, doing much better now." Tommy said as he slips her another $20. Again Tommy notices that she did not bother to look at the money. Cherry stood up and leaned back against the pole and pulled her thong off. Tommy could see she was mostly shaved but one little strip of red hair on top. _Natural red head, oh shit!_ Tommy thought. Then Cherry got on her hands and knees and slowly made her way back to Tommy again. When she had reached Tommy, she again laid on her back but this time her legs were facing Tommy. She then lifter her butt in the air and spread her knees open.

The man next to Tommy leaned over and looked and then Tommy and the man looked at each other and said "Oh shit!" together. They quickly looked back at Cherry.

"How can you do that?" Tommy asked. He watched her as she showed him her pussy lips. Tommy watched as she made her pussy lips pulse like crazy. Tommy also notices her pussy was wet as she made her lips move. Tommy never knew a woman could make the lips of their pussy quiver like that.

Cherry laid her butt back on the stage and leaned straight up while she was still on her knees. By that time, the music had ended. Cherry started to the grab the money off the stage then she noticed that the money in the area where she put Tommy's money were all $20 bills.

She saw Tommy was still sitting there. "Thank you for the tips, but that's a lot."

 _She obviously doesn't recognize me with the hoddie up_ , he thought with a smirks to himself. "Oh, you are so worth it. You are beautiful." Tommy said.

"Why thank you. I'll come and see you in a little bit." Tommy gets up and gets a table in the back near the wall. He doesn't want to be rude when the other girl is dancing and he's paying attention to someone else. The white table cloth and the nice romantic candles on the table make this club really nice.

Tommy gets up and gets a table in the back near the wall. He doesn't want to be rude when the other girl is dancing and he's paying attention to someone else. The white table cloth and the nice romantic candles on the table makes this club really nice.

A waiter comes up to the table, "Sir, may I get you anything. We have a five-star dinner menu, if you are interested."

"Maybe some other time, please just give me your finest Tequila."

"Very good, sir" The waiter said.

"Thank you; here is a tip for you." Tommy says. He gives him a $20. Yeah well $20s and $100s is all he has, plus the waiter deserves it, so Tommy doesn't mind. Tommy knows that not everyone has money like him, so he wants to help others out. It makes him feel good to be generous, so he does. He feels like his family has too much money, so he tries to share the wealth whenever possible. It is different than the way that most billionaires feel, but Oliver and him have always tipped extremely well wherever tips are accepted because they understood that most people work for a living and many of them are struggling to get by.

Tommy looks over and sees the beautiful girl that was on stage heading towards him. Since the area he chose is a little private, he decides to lower Oliver's hood down. Oliver and Tommy never really cared if the paparazzi found out that they went to a strip club, but he just didn't feel like dealing with it tonight, hence the hood.

"Hi, thank you for the tip...." she pauses, "Your Tommy Merlyn that explains the tips." she says as she sits down.

"Yes, I am. You were great up there; you were truly amazing. I thought you were going to fall for a moment from the rafters, but then I saw you had it under control."

"Thanks, I have been practicing that routine for a while. So, what brings you here besides watching boobies and pussies or is that really all you hand in mind?"

Tommy laughs at that a little. He really does need a good laugh. "This club was recommended to me. It is a really nice and definitely a high-class club. What are you drinking?" Tommy asks.

"Here you are sir. That will be 50 dollars," the waiter says.

"Here you are and get her whatever she wants."

"I'll have an Orange Juice and Gerald, will you please tell the bartender it is for me?"

"Yes, of course Cherry." He smirks and walks away.

"You don't drink?" Tommy asks. Tommy is 24 years old, but he figured she was at least 21 even-though she really didn't look like it.

"Oh, hum... I'm not old enough to drink yet, but the bartender will put a little bit of vodka in the drink for me. I am sure by your reputation you won't say anything?" She asks as she strokes his arm teasingly.

"Of course not. You're such a rebel. But aren't you a little young for doing this?"

"Not really. If you knew me, you would understand." Tommy looked confused. She doesn't like talking about her past so she decides to change the subject, "So how do you like the club, Tommy? It is your first time, right?"

"Yes, it is and It is definitely nice. Definitely has great atmosphere." he says with a smirk as he is looking into her eyes. Cherry blushes at that statement. The waiter came back with Cherry's drink. Tommy paid for her drink and gave a nice tip.

"This club is definitely nicer than the others I have heard about. They have a separate parking garage that only the staff uses, so no one will follow any of the girls or guys home. That is a problem at some of the other clubs. Also, the private rooms are nice too and not disgusting."

"What do you mean private rooms? Prostitution is allowed?"

"Oh, it is not allowed. Those rooms are not owned by the club. They are like small hotel rooms, that the dancers can use if they want to work independently from the club. If we get busted by a cop it is on us, not the club. The club gets a percentage of what we make for letting us use them, but it is still worth it. The rooms are owned by some corporation that has an investment in the club."

"Oh" Tommy frowned. He noticed how she used the words 'we' and 'us'.  _Just great! The one girl I like and she's a prostitute. I guess that is what I should expect going to a strip club_ , Tommy thought. "You're a prostitute?"

"You look disappointed. Look you shouldn't judge me. If I could do something else besides selling myself, I would, but this is all I know."

She gets up to leave and Tommy grabs her wrist lightly. "Please stay. I am not judging you. I am sorry; I didn't mean to make you think that. I am sure you have your reasons." Tommy says. Cherry sits back down and Tommy releases her wrists.

"Okay, so what is with that expression you made? I have seen that expression before and when men give me that, they usually say that I am a trashy whore. So explain or I am going to leave." She says in a demanding and angry tone. Tommy can't help but be turned on by how demanding she was. It was so freaking hot.

"Look, I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. It is just a close friend of mine in is a bad situation and talking about prostitution just made me think of him and his situation. It is not you really. I came here to try and escape thinking about my friend's situation which I can't do anything to help him and it is tearing me up." Okay, so he is partly disappointed in her, but he didn't want her knowing that. He understands these girls wouldn't be doing it if they didn't have to, at least he hopes that is true.

"He's a prostitute?" she asks.

"Yes, in a sense, but it is through force. Not willingly like it is for you. He was kidnapped and then forced into it, you know fucking sex trafficking." Tommy looks down with tears threatening to fall. She notices that tears are brimming in his eyes and she feels immediately sorry for what she said.

"Fuck that is horrible. I am truly sorry for what I said. I had no idea. Look, I really hate to do this to you, but I have an appointment in like 5 minutes. Will you be here in about an hour and a half? I want to continue this conversation, if you are up to it. If not, I am truly sorry and I hope to see you again, but I have to go." She gets up and kisses his cheek.

"Sure, I'll be here and thank you for listening. The night is early and I have nothing else to do. Here take this." He gives her $500 rolled up in a ball.

"What is this for?" she asks realizing how much it is.

"Because you are beautiful and you deserve it."

"We will continue this when I get back. You are amazing Tommy Merlyn. Thank you so much!"

Oliver had 'Appointments'; the same term that Cherry used which brought back Tommy's anger. He has to find someway to curb his anger. There is nothing he can do about helping Oliver, but he figures maybe he can help her. He goes back up to the stage and tips the girls. At least he can help them out a little with his money, maybe make their jobs a little brighter. His money is all he can do to help them. He figures that they are prostitutes because they have no choice. Okay maybe the ones who are on drugs he doesn't understand or maybe he has some slight sympathy for them, but the girls who are not on drugs like the one he was talking to, must really not have a choice.

Tommy lets out a sigh in thinking about it. His and Oliver's life were so simple. They wallowed in money without a care in the world. Tommy knew that not everyone's life was as easy as theirs. He knew that some struggle to put food on the table, but he and Oliver tried not to think about the struggles of others. After seeing Oliver looking like he was being starved when they saw him in Shanghai, it really put things in perspective. Tommy started to see the struggles of humanity. He wondered what brought Cherry to this point of being a prostitute. It looked like she wasn't on drugs. She didn't smoke, not that it meant anything, but he did prefer non-smokers. She seems like a good girl, but she was so young to be selling herself. He is sad for her, but is determined to help her out of that lifestyle if he can.

When it was about an hour and a half, Tommy goes back to the same booth. He then looks up and she has a different dress on; more revealing than the last except her ass and back is completely covered. Her face looks like a she is in pain, but as soon as she sees Tommy her face changes like she puts on a mask to hide her pain. Tommy frowns. He knows the client she just had hurt her, but he doesn't really know what to do about it.

"Hey you stayed", she says cheerfully. She sat down next to Tommy trying not to wince in pain because of her sore and bruised ass, but Tommy noticed her pain.

"I told you I would."

A waiter approaches the table. "Sir, madam, can I get you anything?"

"Cherry are you hungry? I was thinking about ordering an appetizer?"

"Um...sure...whatever you like." she says.

"Can we have the calamari and your finest Tequila and the same drink as before for Cherry?" Tommy said to the waiter.

"Yes, sir; very good choice." the waiter left to put in their order.

"Cherry, are you okay? You look like you're in pain." Tommy says with concern.

For whatever the reason Cherry could not lie to him. She did with everyone else, but he was different, "I will be fine. Don't worry about it."

"Look... hum ...if you need help I can take you to the hospital or something.... "

Cherry started to panic. She knows if she goes to the hospital she will be arrested for prostitution. She knows she is probably bleeding from what her last client did, but she has medicine for it since it happens sometimes. "No! Please I am sorry. I can't go to the hospital I'll be arrested for prostitution besides I don't think it is that bad. I'm fine. It is really not a big deal."

"If you ever need to go to the hospital I can pay off the doctor so you won't get in trouble and I will pay your medical bills. You should never have to suffer."

"Thank you...umm...I'll keep that in mind, but the club has a doctor, so I will be okay."

"It's just your clients shouldn't hurt you. I mean what kind of sick people are they? When I saw my friend after he was kidnapped he was covered in bruises so much that I almost didn't recognize him. People that hurt you and my friend should be shot, but tortured first."

"Yeah... well... unfortunately I'm used to it. Most people don't really care what happens to prostitutes. They think we are trash and are good for nothing but a good fuck. They see me as a whore, which I am. I've accepted my life and who I am."

"I don't really see you like that."

"But it is true. You can't deny that I am a whore."

"So, maybe I should just try and convince you differently then. Because I see you as a kind and good person. Even-though I don't know you, I am a pretty good judge of character."

"When it comes to this line of work, clients call us slut, whore, trash, fuck toy, and various other horrible things and if you hear it long enough it is too easy to start to believe that they are right. Fuck, I know I am making you sad and I am sorry, so why don't we just forget about it besides you were going to tell me about your friend." She says looking down at the table. Tommy sighs and puts his hand on her arm to try and comfort her. She looks in his eyes and she can see kindness. Kindness and genuine concern for her well-being that tells her she can trust him.

"You are gorgeous, you know that?" Tommy says as he is rubbing a thumb on top of her hand in soothing circles. The waiter brings their drinks and the food.

"Thank you. You look really nice too." She says blushing and Tommy is smiling the way all the girls like. "So, please tell me about you friend. I honestly hope there is something I can do to help him. It has been troubling me since you told me that little bit."

"You and me both. I suppose it is alright if I don't tell you his name. Still...." Tommy looks down at the table wondering if he can trust her, but there is something inside of her that tells him she can be trusted. "... you got to swear to me that you will not say any of this to anyone. Can I trust you?"

"Yes you can. Besides we all have signed a non-disclosure agreements that we can not share anything involving the guests of this club whether it be what they tell us or what they do to us. I can get you a copy of it, if you wish. Besides I am not one to tell stuff. I can keep a secret. You can trust me."

"Okay. He is currently in Shanghai, China. He was my best friend in my whole life. We grew up together. Basically, we are like brothers and his family was there for me when my family wasn't so I practically grew up in his house. There was an unfortunate event over 4 years ago and we thought he was dead. We -" Tommy started to explain.

Cherry cuts in and whispers to him, "You are talking about Oliver Queen, aren't you? The one that died on the boat? I remember you two being inseparable in the newspapers."

"Yes. He had been shipwrecked on an island all this time. We just found out a few weeks ago. Fishermen found him, let him call his mom, and took him to Shanghai. I went there with his mom and some others and we found out he was kidnapped within a couple of hours being there. One of the fishermen sold him to the Triads. His parents found him on a sex slavery site. They purchased him but there were gun shots and the guy took Oliver back with him. The owner of the site staged the whole thing just to steal his mom's money ad still keep him. Oliver probably think his mom staged the attack, but she didn't. My best friend had bruises all over him and the guy said he had been raped 205 times in 3 weeks. We found out his arms were kept chained and his legs were kept paralyzed so he can't fight. God, I can't imagine what he must be going through right now. Honestly, I am not handling very well." Tommy had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Fucking shit!! That is awful. I am so sorry. Look if he gets rescued he will eventually be okay. He can live a normal life despite everything he is going through."

"How do you know?"

"As hard as it is to believe he is not the only one that I know that has been through shit like that. I have been through shit too, but one of my closest friends was rescued from that same type of sex slavery as Oliver after 4 years. It started when he was 9 and lasted 4 years. If you want to talk to him he might be able to help you from a male perspective. He doesn't like talking about it, so he might not. I can talk to him and see if he will do it. Also, some of the dancers here do not have happy childhoods, if you know what I mean. Some of us here have suffered years of sexual abuse. That is why I believe your friend will be okay when he gets rescued.  There is help for him. We are all surviving even-though we are prostitutes; we are living our live the best we can.  I am glad you don't judge me. People don't understand me.  When all we know is selling ourselves or being used for sex it is hard to believe that we can do anything else."

"Fuck. I had no idea. I might talk to your friend. Oliver's family is working on something to get him back. I need to know from your friend's perspective how I can help Oliver when we rescue him. Since I am a guy it might be difficult for Oliver to be around me and I don't want to add to his fear or whatever issues he will have, so I will need to know what to do to help him. You know?"

"Could be equally as difficult for women, too. Some of the guys upstairs have women customers that hurt them, just as much as the men, sometimes more. Then sometimes there are couples who both hurt us girls and the guys upstairs. I have had some of those couples from time to time. Look you get your friend back and maybe some of us can help him. My friend might be able to help him the most since he is a guy. But he really doesn't have any friends, so really I am not sure he can provide the friendship Oliver will need to heal. He doesn't really trust anyone except for me. So how long has your friend been in that hell?"

"A little over 3 weeks, but the Shanghai government won't do anything, so his family is looking at other people that maybe can help. His family and I just got back from Shanghai this afternoon actually."

"Look, I know you don't know me and all, but please keep me posted on this. My heart really goes out to your friend. I don't even know him, but my heart beaks for him. I can see why you are upset. I would be too."

"I will and thank you.  Here is my number. Call me sometime so I can get your number."  Tommy wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to here.

"So why would your friend still be a prostitute if he went through all of that shit?"

"There is nothing else we can do. Since we lived on the streets when we were young, we are lacking the education we need to do anything else."

"I am sorry."

"Look, I am sorry. You came here looking for a good time and I feel like I have ruined it for you"

"No, really you haven't. Us rich guys... we are really oblivious to the real world sometimes. Talking to you has really put things in perspective. I think more should be done to help those in need. To help all of you."

"Look, thank you for everything.  I really hate to cut this short, but I am really in need of soaking in a nice hot bath and going to bed. It has been really nice talking to you. I am sorry, but I really need to go."

"Why don't you come home with me? I promise nothing sexual. I have a Jacuzzi bathtub that might help you and an extra bedroom that I use as a guest bedroom."

"Really? Okay, I can't pass up a Jacuzzi bathtub. Plus I might need you help...with...well some numbing medicine I have."

"God, is it that bad?"

"Yeah, I don't think he broke the skin, but it hurts like hell. They are not allowed to put permanent marks on us. I will probably be off work for a while."

"Shit. Come on let's go. I'll call a taxi. I wasn't sure how long I would be, so I gave my driver the night off."

"Thank you so much for this. There is one problem.  We are not allowed to go home with a customer. You will have to pay for the night with me if you want me to come home with you. I am sorry, I shouldn't ask this of you.  It is not fair to the owner or the other girls if I go home with you for free."

"Geez. I will pay the whole night, if I must.  It is no problem really."

Tommy and Cherry get up to speak to the manager to get the transaction situated when Cherry sees a man approaching her.

"Well, Hello Cherry. Thanks for the wonderful night. I hope I wasn't too rough on you."

"Umm... Well..." Cherry stumbles over her words. The security and the Owner showed up right then.

"Mr. Cromwell, you have been asked to leave for the night since you broke the house rules and if you break the rules again you will not be allowed back. Please, this way. Security will escort you out." Adam said.

"I did not break the rules. She lied to you."

"You hurt her to the point there was blood. Drawing blood as you know is against the rules." Adam says. Cherry looked embarrassed and started to submissively back away feeling vulnerable. Tommy put his arm around her shoulder.

"Of course, sorry, Cherry, I did not realize I was that rough with you. It will not happen again. I will go." The man left being escorted by the bouncers.

Cherry was so embarrassed. Adam rubbed her arm trying to comfort her. "You okay?"

"I will be."

"Good." Adam looks over to Tommy, "Mr. Merlyn, I am Adam Hunt, the owner of this establishment. I am happy you decided to grace us with your presence tonight. I am sorry that you had to witness that spectacle. If there is anything I can do to make your evening more enjoyable please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well, as a matter of fact. I was going to ask to pay for an entire night...."

"Say no more you can have Cherry for the entire night on the house. Just have here back by 2:30 tomorrow. We will have a doctor coming over to check out her injuries and give her some pain meds if needed.

"Thank you, sir. You have your own doctor for the club? I was concerned for her, but it seems like the club takes care of her pretty well."

"Yes, I do take care of my girls and boys, don't I Cherry? Cherry is really special to me. She is like a daughter that I never had. Isn't that right, Cherry?" Adam leered at her and ran his had over her face seductively and had a look in his eye that screamed pervert.  There was a slight flinch when the owner touched her face.  She hid it well, but Tommy noticed. When Tommy saw the lust in Adam's eyes and the way she flinched, he got sick to his stomach. At that moment Tommy knew that this man had hurt her in some way or another.

"Yes, sir" she said obediently.

"Cherry, why don't you go and get ready to leave with Mr. Merlyn." Adam said then looked at Tommy "Mr. Merlyn we have a limo ready to take you where you want to go if you need one." Cherry, left to go get her purse which was big enough to put a change of clothes and some medicine.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I must say you have the finest Tequila I have ever had at a club. Definitely had to indulge in it a bit tonight."

"Well, I do hope you come back and tell all of your friends. Just give me a few minutes and I will have the limo meet you out back"

"Thank you." After a few minutes, Cherry came out and they walked to the back door to get into the limo.

 

 **Shanghai** **, China**  
  


Oliver laid there in his bed waiting as usual with nothing to do except his thoughts. Being on the island after no one was left on the island after a year, he got used to working out and entertaining himself with his own thoughts. They had him lying on his back even-though Mr. Wei beat his back and ass vigorously with. He had bruises all over him so it hurt to be laying on them, but what else could he do? He had to get used to it. Mr. Wei seems to take out his frustrations on him lately. Suddenly the door opens and Oliver groans. He just wants to be left alone for once.

"My sweet pet."

"My family would have paid $20 million for me.  Surly you could take the money and let me go back to my family.  I bet you would have no problem replacing me."

"Yes, of course I could. If your mother did not try to kill me you would be with your family and you would be free today. Of course she knows that now. I am pretty sure she hates herself now." Mr. Wei laughs wickedly "I am sure she will never forgive herself. She knows that this is her fault."

"I am sure she would not do it again. You do realize that my family would have paid three times that amount, don't you? Would $60 million be enough? Please I am begging you. I can't take this anymore."

"Yes, I am sure you can't, but I like you more than the others. $60 million is tempting.  I could make an empire on human trafficking in China and maybe the US, but I am not willing to let you go that easily. Maybe when I get tired of you I will call you family, but for right now you are still a good fuck, so don't get your hopes up about me selling you back to them. In fact I plan to have fun with you right now."

"Please don't, I am sorry. No more please...."

"You still haven't gotten used to it huh?"

"What do you think?" Oliver replies sarcastically.

"I think most who have been here more than 3 months just accept it or think of themselves as prostitutes or maybe they are just trying to fool me, thinking I will give them some freedom if they behave. Who knows. With you only being here 3 weeks, you are still new to this. You are still a fighter; eventually you won't be.  I still need to train you on some things like BDSM. Do you know what BDSM is?"

"Bondage and kinky disgusting shit?" Oliver said.

"In a matter of speaking, but it is training you to be a submissive. I do not have time right now to teach you that. However, I do think you could be a really good as an unwilling submissive being kept tied up of course. There are some who like the challenge of training a submissive and trying to break them. You have had a few customers so far into it. Those are the ones that liked to whip you and beat you with things."

"Whatever, I will never submit to you or to any of the clients. I would more likely kill you if I could or I would more likely be dead than live this life."

"So, you are suicidal?"

"What do you fucking think? I hate this. If this is my life from now on, I want to die."

"Well, I will keep that in mind. So how do the bruises feel on you? Does it hurt? Are you used to the pain yet?

"Of course it hurts, but it doesn't hurt as much as some things."

"I could make it better for you. You are due for your paralytic to ware off in the next 30 minutes. If after it wares off, you are willingly suck my dick to get it hard and get on your hands and knees and let me fuck you willingly, I will let you soak in a warm water Jacuzzi tub for an hour and you will be safely by yourself. It will help you feel better."

"Fuck you!! I will never do anything willingly, so just fuck off. I do not care about luxuries like that. I was on an island with no electricity for over 4 years, remember?" Mr. Wei punched Oliver across the face three times and twice in the gut for his insolence. Oliver yelps in pain.

"Suit yourself. You will learn not to back talk me if it is the last thing you do. I actually brought something that might help. Have you ever heard of a riding crop? It is used as punishment in the BDSM lifestyle. It can't also be used as pleasure for those who like pain, which I am sure is not you."

"No, I have not heard of that."

"No, sir is what you should have said. Let me show you." Mr. Wei took out the riding crop and dangled in front of Oliver.

Mr. Wei walks over to the door and opens it.  "Guards, unchain Oliver and put him on his stomach." 

"Yes, Sir" The guards came in and did as they were told.

Once Oliver was chained back up, Mr. Wei goes over to Oliver and bends down so that he is eye-to-eye with him. He swipes the riding crop over Oliver's face. Oliver flinches.  It was the first time Oliver had flinched at anything. He is surprised that he flinched. He thought he was strong enough that he would never flinch or be scared. He is disappointed in himself, but he figures it is because of the fear of the unknown. He wonders if he is finally beginning to break from all of the beatings and rapes he has been getting. He is determined not to flinch again. He will not be afraid. He can't allow himself to give in to fear.

 

**Riding Crop and Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/13486492) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 5) (read at your own risk)**

 

After the Mr.Wei finished, Mr. Wei had his men turned him over on his sore ass and thighs and chain him back up. He put the next does of the tranquilizer in Oliver's system and then he left the room.  50 lashes from the ridding crop made his ass and thighs a bright shade of red and in some places there are dark purple bruises and bleeding cuts. The cuts were just surface cuts and not deep enough to scar or need stitches, but they still hurt like hell.  He was raped after the beating which made the pain on his ass more excruciating.

Mr. Wei leaves Oliver in is misery and pain. Oliver will not submit. _I'd rather die than submit to that asshole. I will be strong to my dying breath. I have to. I have to...._ Oliver kept repeating it to himself. He had to stay strong otherwise he knows he will break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to what I have heard from some of you, I know you want Oliver rescued, but it will be a while. I know I am awful, but when he is rescued he doesn't have any fight left in him. Felicity will be the one to help him get his fight back. Felicity is broken just as he is. Together they will help each other heal and together they will walk into their destiny. Clearly from the show it would take a hell of a lot to break him, so of course it will be a while before he is rescued. I plan to skip a few months to move the story along. I have the specific timeline all planned out. I know I have said that it will be chapter 10 or 11 before Felicity comes in, but I just figured out a way to bring her in much sooner. She will be coming in Chapter 8. This chapter here sets-up Tommy's side story. This side story and Felicity's side story will all come together and will also involve Oliver when he gets back to Starling, so stick with me.


	7. Christy's Troubles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am changing my weekly updates to Sunday evening instead of Saturday evening. My husband is a wedding photographer and I help with those weddings which are mostly on Saturday. I have found it has been getting harder to post on Saturday with everything going on.
> 
> I have not had a chance to read over this one last time before publishing. So please excuse any grammar mistakes. I will read over it tomorrow and make grammar corrections as needed.

As the limo, moves up the street to Tommy's apartment, Tommy looks over at Cherry and rubs his hand gently across her cheek.  He noticed how she is leaning on him on her side so she is not exactly sitting on her ass.  For some reason, it cuts him to the bone knowing that she is hurt.  He wants to kiss her, but he is afraid that she doesn't want it.  She seems cautious to what he is doing.  Almost like she wants to trust him, but she has trusted others in the past that ended up hurting her.  She is conflicted.  Tommy Merlyn is definitely getting under her skin.

"Sir, Madam, we are here."

"Thank you, sir." The driver opens the door for Tommy and Cherry.  Tommy gives him a $100 tip.  As they walk into the lobby of the building, Tommy realizes that Cherry is leaning on him more for support.

"Are you okay?  You're limping" Tommy asked again concern written all over his face.

"It just hurts really bad.  I will tell you what happened when we get to your apartment."  She stops after they walk up the few steps to the apartment building lobby.  Pain shoots up her spine and she gasps for breath.  She grabs on to Tommy's arm for support.

"Oh, God.  I am sorry.  Here let me carry you."

"No I am fine.  It is okay.  I can handle it.  This isn't the first time it has happened and it probably won't be the last."

They got into the elevator and reached Tommy's floor.  As Tommy unlocked the door, Cherry gasped, "Wow, this is an amazing apartment."

"Come on let's get you into the Jacuzzi tub, so you can start feeling better.  Do you have any pain medicine?  All I have is vodka."

"No I don't, vodka would be fine."  Tommy went to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle and two glasses.  "Come on let's get you in that Jacuzzi."

They went into the bathroom and Tommy put vodka and glasses on the shelf beside the tub.  "Tommy, can you help me out of these clothes? It hurts to bend or move my legs that much. You saw me butt naked on the stage so it should not make a difference."

"Um sure."  Tommy unzipped her blouse in the back and as soon as he started to remove the fabric he gasps at the sight of purple bruises covering her back. "Oh God, you got bruises all over your back."  He also saw a faded bruise on her side that looks like she tried to cover it with makeup earlier. His face fell when he then realized that getting beaten is a regular occurrence for her.

"Is it that bad?"

"It's looks bad to me, but I am not used to seeing shit like this, so I don't really know."

"Sorry you have to deal with this."

"No, please don't feel bad.  I want to help you.  Look, I am going to unzip your jeans. Don't bend down. Just stay still.  I got this."  Just then Tommy stood in front of her and undid her jeans.  He slowly pulled them over her ass and down her legs.  He then pulled her underwear down as well.

"Argh, that hurts."

A part of him is afraid to see what her ass looks like if that hurt, but he didn't know how injured she was and he needed to assess her injuries so he moved behind her. He gasped at what he saw.  As soon as Tommy saw the blood in her underwear he was concerned. He also saw how her ass and thighs were a bright red with dark purple bruising covering all over her.  "Oh, my God that is a lot of blood you need to go to the hospital.  The bruising on you ass and thighs look like you are in some serious pain.  I'll call a cab to take us."

"No, it will be fine.  I have been like this before. I know the drill.  Can you wet a washcloth for me?"

Tommy gets a clean washcloth, wets it with warm water and gives it to hear.  She takes it to clean the blood that has leaked out of her anal cavity and down her legs.  "Look, even-though I am a prostitute you should know that I don't have any STDs.  I never have unprotected sex. I get tested every month and my last test was 2 days ago and I got the results back, so I am clean. Just wanted you to know that."

"I appreciate you telling me that, but I wasn't even worried about that.  I am worried about the bleeding though.  You might need stitches."

She wiped her ass where the bleeding came from.  Rinsed out the washcloth and wiped again.  It was clear with no new blood.  "It looks the bleeding has stopped.  Can you adjust the water and have no soap, just water?"

"Of course." Tommy got the water going.  He held on to her.  She was looking pretty weak and he didn't want her to fall.

She stepped into the Jacuzzi tub as she yelped in pain.  Tommy carefully helped her into the water. "Aren't you going to join me?  Come on I know you want to."

"Okay, but I am not expecting anything sexual.  You are hurt and I don't want to hurt you more."  Tommy strips in front of her and she watches him with lustful eyes.

"You are so hot.  What if I want to do something to you?" She says seductively.

"I won't fight you, but you don't have to.  I would rather you'd just relax and heal."

"Okay"

"God, you are so damn beautiful.  I don't understand how someone can do this to you.  You were going to explain what happened?"  Tommy reaches for the vodka and pours them both some.  He hands her a glass as she is lying on her side in the tub.  She downs the 4 shots of vodka in one go. Tommy is definitely surprised by that.  He hopes she can hold her liquor.

"He was supposed to stretch me if he wanted anal.  That is a rule of the club. He didn't, so he tore me up hence the bleeding.  Pain shoots up my spine when I move. I didn't know he wanted anal, otherwise I would have demanded him to stretch me or let me do it myself.  Most don't want anal and those that do tell me in advance so I can prepare for it.  Before he did that though, he used a riding crop to spank about 50 blows across my ass and thighs.  It made the anal sex much more agonizing.  While he was fucking me up the ass he started using the riding crop my back along with his fists.  I won't be able to strip or have anal for a week probably.  I told my boss and he's not happy."

"Oh, God.  What can I do to help you?"  Tommy wraps a hand around her trying to avoid the many bruises she has.

"You are doing it right now.  I won't be dancing until the bruises heal, but will probably be working as long as I am not bleeding.  The doctor tomorrow will determine that."

"Look, I'll buy out your nights for the next few days or even a week if that is what it takes for you to heal properly."

"Tommy, you don't have - "

"Yes, I do.  You shouldn't be suffering." Tommy interjects.

"I want to do something fun to get our minds off of this.  Besides the alcohol is kicking in and I am feeling a lot better."

"Look I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything.  I just...just want to make sure you were okay."  Of course, Tommy is thinking they are about to have sex.

She leans in close to him and whispers, "You are really sweet.  I normally don't do this, but I trust you. My real name is Christy Scott."

"Well, Christy Scott, it is nice to meet you." They both chuckle.

"Actually there is something I have always wanted to do but never had a chance.  I know it is hard to believe, isn't it?"

Before Tommy could respond, Christy took a deep breath and dove under the water. She started sucking on Tommy's cock and Tommy just about had a heart attack.  He had blowjobs before underwater in his pool at the Merlyn mansion, but there was something different about this or maybe it was that she had amazing skills.  "Oh, Oh...that is Fucking amazing."

"Haven't you ever had a blowjob under water before?" She asked as she came up for breath a couple of times during the blowjob.

"I have, but it was nowhere close to this good." She went back under water and started to suck more and more.  "You are amazing...Ahh.  Yes...Fucking amazing."  Before long Tommy was coming down her throat.

"That was so much fun.  Thank you for letting me try that."  Christy said

"Thank you for using me to experiment with." Tommy said smirking.

"If you want to have sex either now or later, we can do it too.  After my boss gave me to you for the whole night."

Tommy frowned.  "You the way you said make it sound like you are property.  You are no one's property.  Look, I took you home to help you out so you can heal.  There were no strings attached."

They got out of the tub and dried off.  Tommy helped her to the guest bedroom.  "Hope you like the guest bedroom.  I would let you sleep with me, but I would be afraid that if I moved toward you I might accidentally hurt one of your bruises.  I'll tuck you in."  He helped her in bed.  Tommy started to rub the numbing medicine into her bruises.

"I already feel the medicine working, thank you. Tommy you are truly a mystery and I honestly don't understand you.  No one has ever treated me this good.  What is the angle?"

"There is no angle and someday maybe you will see that there are guys out there that would care about you and just want to be nice because that is who they are."

"Yeah well, you are the first."

"What about Mr. Hunt, he seems to care?"  Tommy asked.

Christy lets out a laugh regarding Tommy's comment.  She can't let him know that Adam has come into her bedroom when she first got there and still does occasionally to sexually abuse her and her roommate Jamie.  "He took me and my roommate in when we both lived on the streets.  Adam is...it's ...complicated.  He is not really a good person, but he protects us the best he can from the customers and he helped us get the apartment.  It is a lot better than living on the streets."

Tommy feels there is a story there, maybe even a sad one.  He plans to watch Christy and Adam when he is around her.

"If you feel up to it, do you want to go with me to lunch?  Oliver Queen's family invited me to lunch and I promised I would go."

"Um yeah sure, why not?"

"Okay, get some sleep, sweetheart." 

"You too and thank for all of this.  This bed is amazing."

Tommy kissed her on the forehead and left the room.  For the first time in a long time Christy didn't have to worry about someone hurting her while she tried to sleep.

 

**April 5, 2012**

 

Moira and Diggle walk into the local ARGUS facility in Starling bright and early that morning.  She is determined to make this Waller person take on their case of helping Oliver.  Lyla meets them in the lobby.

"Hey, Johnny."

"Lyla, this is Moira Queen.  Mrs. Queen, this is my ex-wife."

"John told me what is happening to your son and honestly it hurt me what he is going through.  If Waller won't authorize something, there are other opportunities to pursue to get your son back.  They just might not be with ARGUS and I will help you either way."

"Thank you, Lyla."

"Okay, I have informed Ms. Waller you were coming so let's go."  Lyla signed them in at the visitor's desk, gave them their badges and led the way.  They walked to the 4th floor through a number of hallways straight to Waller's office.

"Ms. Waller this is -"

"I know how you are Mrs. Queen and I know why you are here."  Moira here the coldness in her voice, but she is used to dealing with these types of people.

"The Queen family is willing to fund the personnel, weaponry and logistics for a rescue of my son.  We could hire our own private army, but Mr. Diggle assures me that your organization is our best bet to freeing my son."  Moira said.

Waller stands up and approaches Moira. "Lyla, Mr. Diggle, would you excuse us. I would like to speak to Mrs. Queen alone."

"Yes, of course" Diggle says and they walk out of the room shutting the door.

"Please have a seat Mrs. Queen," Waller walks back around and sits in her executive chair. "I am aware of your family's capabilities and connections.  You will fund the operation as far as man hours are concerned, but my help will comes at a price."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."  Moira says, expecting a monetary bribe. Amanda Waller smirks.

"Someday, I may need a favor from you and your family's shall we say influence."

"I will not be authorized to use Queen Consolidated in such a way."

"I am not talking about your company.  I am aware that you have some very powerful friends that can be perhaps persuaded by you.  At this time, I do not need any favors from you, but if the day comes, you will give me what need. I promise it will not involve your family or Queen Consolidated."

"Fine, I agree, but not until Oliver is safely back home."

"Deal.  You are not to mention about our little agreement to anyone.  If you break our deal, I will have Oliver work for me instead and trust me you don't want that."

"I understand, but what could my son possibly offer you?"  Moira said wondering if she just sold her soul to the devil, but she would do anything to get her son back. 

"You would be surprised." Waller said leaving it at that.  Waller got up and opened the door to usher Lyla and Diggle back in.  "Mrs. Queen and I have reached an agreement.  Lyla, will you have the tech guys start trying to find the location of Oliver's whereabouts this afternoon.  As soon as we get the location we will devise a plan to send in an extraction team to get your son and any others that are there.  At the same time we will send in a strike to capture Mr. Wei and his employees."

"Thank you." Diggle and Moira said.

"That will be all."  Waller said and they all left the office.

Moira's heart felt light because there was hope of getting Oliver back, however, she worried about the agreement she made with Waller.  When she mentioned Moira's powerful friends, she wonders if she was meaning Tommy's father Malcolm Merlyn.  She tried not to think about it and decided it was best to focus on getting Oliver back.

 

******  
 

 **Shanghai** **, China**

 

One of Mr. Wei's men knocked on my Mr. Wei's office door. "Come in..." The guard came in and sat down with his papers.  "I trust that you had no problem securing the girl I wanted."

"Good morning sir. Yes, we got girl that you wanted. She is waiting in the room that we set up for her. After we secured her in the room, two of us went to go get take up for everyone. On the way back we saw the kid with headphones on texting while his was walking.  He wasn't even paying attention to his surrounding. He was too good of a target to pass up, so he is here in the empty room across from Oliver."

"Very good. Sometimes people make it too easy for us to kidnap them.  With everyone using their electronic devices instead of paying attention to their surroundings, it is like a goldmine for us.  Since the two of you did good, you both can help me break him in."

"I was hoping you would say that. Here is his ID.  He is 18.  I know you like to keep the adult men to a minimum so you have more room for adult women and children, but he has that pretty baby-face you like."

"Okay, meet me in his room in 10 minutes.  I am going to talk to Oliver a bit."  Mr. Wei got up and went to Oliver's room.  He opened Oliver's room and said. "Good morning Oliver. It is a nice day isn't it"

"Sir."

"Don't you ever have anything more positive to say? Well of course not." Mr. Wei smiles with an evil grin. "Just thought you would want to know.  My men kidnapped an 18 year-old boy last night on a whim. They were on their way back from getting food. He was an easy target being distracted from texting and listening to music on his ear buds.  According to my men he never saw them coming."

"So?  You all are nothing but sick fucking perverts and pedophiles."

"That we definitely are.  I am breaking him in this morning.  Even-though he is 18 according to his ID, he could pass for 16 with his baby-face and short height, so we will advertise him as 16. He will bring in a lot of money.  So if you hear him screaming just ignore it."  Mr. Wei got up to leave, laughing hysterically.

"Whatever.  You know someday, someone is going to kill you and I'm gonna laugh when they do.  Hell, if I ever get a chance I will torture you for weeks before you die.  I know for a fact you will be begging me to kill you even after the first day of me torturing you.  You know that?"  Oliver said trying to smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.  The anger and the desire to torture Mr. Wei was so strong that Oliver felt it was changing him into something he did not recognize.  He was already a killer and has tortured several times, this was something else that he was feeling. More along the lines of evil.  Of course he knew he wouldn't want to kill and torture innocent people, but he felt like something is changing in him and it wasn't for good. He decided to put these thoughts away and visit them some other times

"I imagine you would and for that you know you should join us."

"What!?"

"I think it might be fun to have you there with the new boy."

"Fuck No! You can't. No." Oliver yelled.

Oliver saw Mr. Wei walked over to the door, opened it and went across the hall to the room across from him.  Oliver could almost see straight into the other room. The guards in the room were the ones that kidnapped the kid in the first place.  Oliver tried to listen to what was going on. "Move the boy over and chain him up.  I want Oliver to lie down beside him."

"Yes, sir."

Oliver heard the kid struggling and begging.  He heard the kid say, "What are you doing?  Are you letting me go?" The kid seemed to think that was it because they were unchaining him.  So they let him.

"Kid, scoot over to the other side of the bed and take his shirt off while you are add it."  Mr. Wei told the kid.

"What? No!" The kid then realized they weren't letting him go.  The men grabbed his arms and legs as he tried to fight and try to get off the bed. The guards pulled him over, tugged his shirt off and chained him back up to the bed on one side of the mattress.

"Guards would you please go get Oliver."

"Yes, sir."  The men bring Oliver in and the kid is panicking now.  He is thinking that they are bringing Oliver in to hurt him.

The kid being desperate started to beg again.  "Please just let me go home.  I won't tell anyone you took me. I'll say I went to a party and got wasted. You won't get in trouble.  Please, I beg you.  Please don't hurt me!"  The kid started to cry and Oliver's heart started to break over the kid. As they laid Oliver down beside him, Oliver didn't know what to say to try and comfort him.

Oliver looked over at the boy and said, "I am so sorry you have to go through this.  Try to think of something else.  It might help.  I have been through it.  I wish there was something I could do.... Wait..."  Oliver said and looked at Mr. Wei.  "Mr. Wei, sir, please let him go.  You can do whatever you want to me; just let him go.  I don't care what you do to me.  Just let him go back home and not hurt him."

"Tempting, but No!"

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/13552279) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 6) (read at your own risk)**

 

Being there when they raped that poor boy and then they raped him made Oliver remember when he was first raped.  It was only 3 weeks ago even-though it felt like 3 months.  He wishes he could save that kid.  Slade, Shado, Yao Fei taught him so much and yet he is useless to help the other captives.  The kid screamed so much.  Although, Oliver didn't scream when Mr. Wei first raped him, he felt like it. He wanted to let go and give in to his emotions and scream his lungs out, but he was taught to bottle up his emotions which is what he was trying to do now.  Of course there were times when his clients tortured him to point where the pain was so intense that he can't stifle the scream no matter how much he tries, but at least he's not tortured like that very often, unless it is Mr. Wei punishing him which happened sometimes.  He has a high tolerance to pain because of what Fyers' men and Slade Wilson did, but sometimes Mr. Wei and his clients certainly like tests Oliver's pain tolerance and emotional state to go beyond his limits.

 

******

 

 **Starling** **City**

 

Christy woke up around 10 am.  She hurt all over.  She wanted to lay there forever in the most amazing high-quality soft bed, but she decided to get a shower in Tommy's master bath. She and Tommy were up late talking so it was no wonder he was still asleep at 10am.  When she entered Tommy's room he was still fast asleep sprawled out on the bed in some sexy boxers. _He looks so cute_ , she thought. _He would make the perfect_ _guy for me, but he would never see me more than what I am.  I will always be a whore and he deserves better than that._   There is sadness in her eyes.  She pushes the thought of them being together down. 

She strolls into the bathroom and strips out of her clothes.  She turns on the water of the luxurious bath and stand under the warm water thinking about life.  The water feels like heaven on her sore muscles.  She checks and she is no longer bleeding from what happened last night.  The shower was amazing.  _It must be nice being rich_ , she thought, _having all these luxuries._   May if she tried to become a high-class call girl instead of working for a strip club she could have some of those luxuries.  She wondered if this is something she should look into.  She got out of the shower found a clean towel in the vanity and dried herself off.  She has some clean clothes in her bag, so she quickly got dressed.

She walked into Tommy's bedroom. "Hey Tommy.  Wakey, Wakey." she said.

"Hey beautiful."  She noticed Tommy had sexy bed hair. He really did look hot.

"Did you know that you have sexy bed hair?"

"Actually, I have been told that." he smirked and then he looked the rest of her over. "How are you feeling?  I noticed the bruises around your wrists look almost purple.  Some of the bruising looks darker."

"I'm really sore, but I am used to it, unfortunately so it is not a big deal. I'm okay, really. Sometimes bruises take a while to fully develop. It has been less than 12 hours since it happened." she said shyly.

"Are you sure you are okay to go to the Queen's for lunch?  I can cancel.  Besides, if they see your bruises they will certainly make a deal out of it.  They would be concerned for you.  Actually, I should probably call them and see if it is okay if I bring you."  Tommy reaches for his phone and calls Moira. Moira answers the phone as they were on their way back from ARGUS. "Mrs. Queen I was wondering if I could bring someone with me to lunch?  Yeah it is a girl I met. I know that she wanted to tell us about how the meeting went, but you don't have to worry about friend here.  She kinda figured it out."

"Let me talk to her."

"She wants to talk to you real quick. Okay here she is."

"Hello, Mrs. Queen.  I'm Christy.  Tommy didn't say that it was son that was kidnapped and... well... in a horrible situation.  I figured it out and asked him if it was you son. He was just really torn up last night.  Please don't hold it against him.  Besides I might be able to provide some help. I won't say anything.  You can trust me.  Okay... thank you. Here's Tommy."

"Thanks for not being mad at me. I was a little drunk. Okay thanks. We'll be there." Tommy says.

"She says she would like you to come.  I think she is intrigued on how you can help. But right now we need to get ready."

"I have make-up in my purse to cover the bruises up and the shirt I brought has sleeves, so it should be okay."

"Okay, I will get my shower.  We have to be there in an hour."  Tommy says.  Tommy walks in the shower and strips out of his boxers. He really likes her, but she is complicated on so many levels.  Besides it is too soon to think of here as his girlfriend, even-though he can't seem to get his mind off of her.  All he wants to do is protect her.  But really how do you protect a prostitute who still wants to be a prostitute? He wonders. He pushes these thought out of his head.  He really doesn't want to think about these things right now. He just wants to be with her and enjoy her company.

As Tommy, is getting his shower, Christy gets her purse and walks into the bathroom where Tommy is showering. She digs through her purse looking for her makeup.  She dumps everything out on the counter. "Fuck, Sherry!  What the hell?" Christy cusses.

Tommy sticks his head out of the shower, "What's wrong?"

"Sherry likes to borrow my makeup sometimes to cover up a bruise or to put eye makeup on. She always puts it back in my purse, but it looks like this time she didn't.  I don't have anything to cover my wrists."  Tommy finishes up the shower and dries off with the towel.  He then wraps it around his waist.  Christy can't help but stare at his beautiful body even-though she has already seen him naked twice. She really likes him. She wishes he would like her more than a good sex toy, but he doesn't think they could really have a future together.  One could dream right?

"Look, you are beautiful with and without makeup.  You know that right?"

"You say the most wonderful things....  My sleeves should cover my wrists anyway."

"You are gorgeous."

"Thank you. You are looking really hot, too..." Christy and Tommy are both blushing.  Tommy comes close to her and gives her a peck on the lips and holds her.  He lightly rubs her back and she wonders why he is being so nice.  She has never had a boyfriend, so she really doesn't understand these feelings he is putting off. It hard to believe that she has never had a boyfriend, but she has never pursued one before. She thinks of herself as a whore and she really can't understand why anyone would want her outside of her job. Perhaps the sadness if her life has made her twisted that way.  She doesn't know what to think about it, but she melts into his embrace. "You are so wonderful. Thank you for being so good to me." 

He gives her another peck on the lips and says, "You are more than worth it."  She almost has tears in her eyes as his words warm her heart. At the mention of someone saying that she is worth something, she does not see it.  She doesn't understand how he is able to see it, but maybe with his help she can start to understand.

Christy doesn't really know what to say. She likes him and wants something more than a friend, but perhaps she will find out.  They kiss some more and before they realize it, it is time to go the Queen's mansion.

"You ready to go?"  Tommy asked.

"Yes, I am."

******

 

As they pull up to the Queen mansion in Tommy's Mercedes, Christy can't believe her eyes.  The mansion looks like something out of a movie. It looks like a castle.  Tommy came around and opened her door.  She took his hand and Tommy helped out of the car and she tried not to groan in pain. "Thank you, Tommy."  She took Tommy's arm which she was grateful for since she still needs a little support.

It was nice outside.  The sun was shining brightly and it was very warm for April.  Definitely too warm for long sleeves.  As Tommy rang the doorbell, Christy made sure her sleeves were pulled down so her bruised wrists were not showing. 

The door opened and they were greeted by Raisa, "Mr. Merlyn, so good to see you. Come on in.  Everyone just sat down."  As they were walking to the dining room, Raisa noticed Christy was limping, but she doesn't say anything.

They enter the dining room and Moira and Walter lookup. Moira decides to speak up, "Walter this is Christy.  Please Christy join us for brunch.  This is my husband Walter and my daughter Thea should be here any minute."

"Thank you Mrs. Queen.  You have a lovely home."  Tommy led Christy to her seat. Moira noticed that Christy was limping a bit. Tommy sat down across from Moira and Christy sat next to Tommy.  She winced as she sat down.  Her ass is covered in bruises and welts, not to mention her sore asshole from the sex, so it hurts to sit.  Moira noticed that she looked like she was in pain, but decided not to comment on it.  A few minutes later Thea came down and sat next to her mother.

"Who's your friend Tommy?"  Thea asks as the food is being brought to the table.

"This is Christy."  Tommy said.

"We decided on breakfast food for brunch, I hope you do not mind.  There is an omelet bar there just let them know what you want."  Moira said.

"Thank you. Everything looks wonderful.  I usually don't eat breakfast, but this look amazing. It's been a while since I have had something this nice.  Thank you."  Moira tried not to show her sadness for the poor girl who she suspects has somehow had a more difficult life.  Perhaps it is just a mother's intuition, but somehow she just knew.

"Christy, I can get your omelet if you want."  Everyone look puzzled as to why Tommy would offer that.

"No it is fine, but thankyou anyway."  Tommy and Christy both waited until the Queen's got their omelet.  Then Tommy gets up to get his.

"Christy, will you pass me the bacon?" Thea asked since the bacon was closest to Christy.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She hands the plate of bacon over the table to Thea.  As she is reaching, her sleeve rides up revealing the purple bruise around her right wrist.

"Oh, my god. How do you get those bruises on your wrist?"

Christy almost drops the plate as everyone is looking at her. Tommy looks over at the commotion. As soon as she has handed the dish to Thea, she pulls her sleeves down and put both of her hands in her lap.  Tommy gets his omelet and sits down.

"It really doesn't matter.  Besides it is no big deal."  Christy said as she decides to start eating again.  She actually was hungry. Tommy huffs and they all notice, but no one commented on it. Christy knew he thought it was a big deal, but she wanted to downplay it so the Queen family hopefully wouldn't make a big deal about it.

"Tommy, did you do that to her?" Thea asks.

"No, of course not.  She slept in the guest bedroom in case you were thinking otherwise." Tommy says defensively.

"Yeah, right" Thea said. Tommy huffs from that.

"Thea!" Moira scolded.

"No, really it is true.  I really did sleep in his guest bedroom."  Christy decided since the cat was out of the bag she might as well show them.  She doesn't know why she secretly wanted them to know.  It is stupid really.  She thinks that no one can help so why draw attention to it, but she wishes someone can rescue her and her roommate from their life.  She just doesn't think it will ever happen. Not knowing why, she rolled up her sleeves on both of her arms, displaying her other bruised wrist.  "I have other bruises.  He was helping me with a place to stay for the night.  I have a place, but he wanted to take care of me, so I let him."  Christy looks down feeling ashamed. "Honestly, I don't know why I showed you the other bruises. It was stupid to show you. There is nothing you can do.  This is my life and I have accepted it a long time ago."  

Everyone is speechless.  No one knows what to say.  Christy gets up to get her omelet.  She is limping over to the omelet bar.  Everyone except Tommy is staring at her.  They all had a sad look on their face, knowing that she is more hurt than just the bruises on her.  Christy got her omelet and sat back down and starts to eat, hoping to change the subject.

"This is amazing. I have not had one of these in quite a while."  It has been since she was a kid, but she knew they would feel sorry for her if she told them that.  "Tommy said you might have news about Oliver?"

"Yes, we are working with an international organization that takes down terrorist and international criminal organizations.  They have agreed to help us and they already have their people trying to track Oliver down through their resources.  Once they have located him they will send in a military unit to get him out."

"Thank God" Thea said.

"Yes, it is great news."  Walter said.

"That is so wonderful." Christy said.

"I can't wait to see Oliver, but there is a part of me that doesn't want to get my hopes up." Tommy said.

"I know.  We all need to hope for the best."  Moira said.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes.  The bruises on Christy's arms still weighing heavily on their minds.  Thea decided she was not satisfied with the change of subject. "Christy, who put those bruises on you?"  Thea said.

"Thea!  Let it go."  Tommy scolded.

"No, Christy please... Was it a boyfriend?  I have a friend and her boyfriend almost beat her to death.  Was it a family member?" Thea asked. 

"I don't have a boyfriend.  I don't even know his name, so it really doesn't matter."  She said that hoping to show them that it is done and over with, so maybe they would drop the subject.  Christy just finished her food which was good because she was starting to panic and her stomach was starting to twist in knots.

"You were attacked? Mom, we have to call the police."  Thea exclaimed.

"Thea, please stop."  Tommy spoke up, knowing that was a bad idea.

"No, please.  Please...you can't call the police. I will be fine, really.  I have to go. I shouldn't have come here."  Christy gets up too fast. She grunts and tries to hide a wince of pain. She is almost doubled over in pain as she grabs onto the edge of the table. Almost gasping for air.  Tommy is at her side immediately. Pain is shooting up her spine from the injury from the rough anal sex. "I am sorry, but please don't call the police."  She is trying to breath through the pain.

"Sweetheart, let us take you to the hospital at least."

"Please I can't go to the hospital and I can't go to the police. Please just leave it alone." Christy is starting to panic now.  She grabs on to Tommy for support and comfort.  She looks up at Tommy with pleading eyes.

"Christy, you need to lay down for a bit." Tommy said.

"Yes, sweetheart.  You can lie down in the sitting room.  We also have a guest bedroom just down the hall from the living room if you like which might be the best choice."

"Bedroom, please.  Just until the pain goes away."  Tommy helps her to the bedroom and everyone follows them. Raisa follows them to see if she will need anything.

They make it to the bedroom and Tommy helps her lay under the covers, so it would be more comfortable.  Christy rolls to her side facing them and sighs in comfort.  "This bed is amazing.  Thank you."

"You should stay her for a few days then, just so we can take care of you."

"I can't, but thank you. Between you, Tommy, and my roommate, no one else has ever treated me with so much kindness."

"Why don't you want to call the police? Maybe the police can identify who attacked you, so it won't happen to anyone else.  You seem to have more injuries than just the ones on your arms and wrists." Thea said.

"Look I thank you all for your kindness, but you all have enough to worry about with Oliver. You don't need to hear my sob story, so please just let it go."

"Sweetheart, you are obviously in pain.  We can help you.  Please don't worry about us.  Let us help you." Moira said.

"You can't help me; no one can.  I'm a whore." Christy paused and Tommy rubbed a hand over his face." I had a pre-scheduled appointment when I was talking to Tommy at the strip club. He waited for me after it and I went home with him, so he could take care of me.  I'm a prostitute.  This happens sometimes.  I am used to it, so please don't worry about me."  Moira and Thea gasped. Walter and Tommy didn't look surprised, but you could see they were deeply saddened.

"Other than the bruises, did the client hurt you worse? I saw you limping."  Moira said.

"Yes, I was bleeding from the sex. He broke the rule which is why I got hurt. If he does it again he won't be allowed back.  I am seeing the club's doctor at 3:00 and I probably will be off work for the rest of the week."  Tommy sat at the next to her on the side of the bed rubbing her forearm trying to comfort her.

"How old are you?"  Moira asks.

Christy sighed she was tired of all the questions, but the Queen's were showing her kindness she rarely got, so she guessed she could put up with it.  "I turned 18, 2 months ago." Tommy stared at her wide eyed.  She dropped her head feeling ashamed and like a whore.

"I thought you were almost 21 or something."

"Sorry" was all she could say about that.

"So you just started being a prostitute?" Thea asked.

"I just started being a stripper 2 months ago. The other thing I was much younger when I started. Look everyone I appreciate your hospitality, but I am not comfortable talking about my past."

"How old were you when you started selling yourself?"  Tommy asked a little angrier than she would have liked.

"I was 13.  There really isn't anything else a child can do living on the streets in order to not starve to death.  There are soup kitchens, but child services usually watched those places so the kids living in the Glades on the street knew not to go there.  Also, every time I tried to beg for money, everyone would ask where my parents were and threatened to call the police.  There was nothing else I could do."  Tommy's was more sympathetic now.  He held her hand and rubbed tiny circles in it with his thumb.

"So did you runaway from home?  I mean can your parents help you with getting your life back?"  Thea asked.

"I was raised in a small town. When I was 13 my dad drove me to Starling and told me to get out of the car. He said I wasn't young enough for him anymore. He started coming into my room at night after my mom died. I was 7 when I lost my virginity to my father.  I told a teacher what he was doing when I got older.  They took me out of the home for about 6 weeks, but since it is a small town and my dad is the most well respected detective on the force, they did not believe me.  He said I was lying because I didn't like his girl he was dating. By the time I was 13 the girlfriend moved in and she had a daughter about 8 years-old.  Looking back on it, I think that little girl was a replacement since he said I was too old for him."

"Oh, God, sweetheart.  I am so sorry."  Moira cried.

"So when my dad told me to get out of the car and never come back, I knew I could sell myself, but I swear..."  She looked at Tommy and then Moira with tears brimming in her eyes. "I swear I tried to find other ways to get money, but soon I hadn't eaten in 3 days and I was starting to get sick from sleeping in the cold alley.  I needed to keep my strength up and find a way to buy a jacket and a blanket or maybe have someone get a hotel for me, so I had no choice.   There really isn't anything else a child can do living on the street when they are too young to get honest work. It is either be a whore or starve. "

"Walter, if there are other children on the streets we need to use our money to help them."  Moira said.

"Yes, I agree.  There has to be something we can do."

"Sweetheart, we have a family doctor who can come and look you over.  You can also stay here."  Moira, looked over at Walter for support.

"Christy, you can stay here as long as you need to."  Walter said in agreement.

"Thank you, but I really need to be back at the club at 3:00.  I am sorry, but I have to."

Moira sighed.  She didn't know what to do, so she tried one more time, "Sweetheart you can stay here and let us take care of you.  We will help you get job or finish school.  Whatever you need."

"Why couldn't you all had been my foster parents?  You are all so amazing.  Anyway, I was 13 when I was in school last, so I didn't even finish 8th grade. My roommate Jamie was 8 years-old when he was last in school.  I am not leaving him.  He and I both only have each other as family when we met on the street, we were both 13.  I can't leave him.  We look after each other."

"He works with you?"

"He is like me.  He is one of the male stripper, prostitutes at the club. We both live in an apartment on the 3rd floor above the club."

Moira relented.  She realized it was going to be more difficult to help her than she thought.  "Sweetheart, you get some rest."

"Thanks. Tommy can you please wake me up in time to get to the club at 3:00.  I can't be late."

"Of course.  Get some sleep.  I will be right outside if you need me."  He reached down kissed her forehead.

When they left her alone, Christy started to feel tears running down her face.  She wishes she could let them help her and Jamie get out of their life of selling themselves. She felt like she was falling for Tommy, but she knew she could never have a life with him or so she thought. Adam Hunt, the boss, would never let them do anything that would take them away from the club and that meant no boyfriends outside the club.  Of course, Adam never said that, but she can imagine him saying it.  Adam never said they could not leave the club, but with Christy and Jamie both their youngest and most popular prostitutes, she think that they would never let them go because Adam would lose a lot of money.

She cries some more.  She just wants to be free.  She never really thought about getting out until she met Tommy and the Queen family.  Never thought anyone would care enough to help her get out, but now that she seeing other caring for as much as Jamie does it makes her want to try.  Adam is a pervert and she longs for a bed where she will not have to wonder if Adam is going to come into her and Jamie's room and bother them. She wishes her and Jamie could stay at Tommy or the Queen family so they can sleep in peace, but she know that would only cause trouble for everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the childhood story on Christy, I have modeled it after a good friend of mine growing up. When I was 18, I had a best friend who was 17. I started to realize she would have me spend the night with her as many nights as possible. When I could not stay the night with her, we would go out and she would alway pick up some guy at the mall and meet up with him later, after I went home, and stayed the night with him. One day she got drunk and she told me that she lost her virginity to her father when she was 7 years-old. The next morning I asked her about it when she was sober and she denied ever saying it. I still believed it was true even-though she denied it because it made sense actually. When I stayed the night her father didn't mess with her. She did everything to avoid sleeping in her bed alone. Her father beat her and beat her 14 year-old brother and I think he beat her mother too. She told me that child services put them in foster care for 6 weeks and then put them back in the home and the abuse continued. I told her she should talk to the police, but she felt there was no use in speaking up since they were only taken out of the home for 6 weeks. She told me she was 18 in 6 months, so she had plans to leave and become a stripper. We lost track of each other when I went off to college. Over the years I have tried to find her with no luck. Sorry to leave you more depressed, but more needs to be done to help children and families in abusive situations. Our city is the second largest in the state and yet there is only 1 shelter that has 20 beds. The head of the police's domestic violence division in our city says they get over 300 calls every month for domestic violence. I have always dreamed of having a large shelter for abuse victims and their children. Who knows maybe someday it will happen.


	8. The Invasion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is a week late. I write on the weekends and last weekend was incredibly busy. This chapter will span a week's time, so I can move the story along more.

Tommy closes the door on the bedroom where Christy is resting before they have to leave to go to her doctor's appointment.  Tommy hopes there is nothing wrong with her, but he she seemed to be bleeding pretty bad from the rape.  Of course Christy doesn't believe that it was rape because the guy paid for it, but Tommy doesn't see how she would have wanted that guy to hurt her, so in his mind it is rape.

He walks into the sitting room where Moira, Walter, Thea, and Diggle are standing. Moira is talking to Diggle about how to get her out of the mess Christy is in.

"Mr. Diggle, surly there is something that we can do to help her?"  Moira says. 

Tommy goes over to the wet bar and makes himself a drink.  "Mrs. Queen, you want one?"  Moira nodded and Tommy makes them both a drink.

Tommy hands Moira the drink and asks, "I don't know what we can do."

Diggle spoke up, "It looks like you are not going to be able to convince her to leave.  If you take down the club, like you suggested Moira, the prostitution ring will still survive."

"Why can't we just hire some people to take down the owner of the club?"  Thea asked.

"Thea, I can't believe you are suggesting something like that. Go to your room." Moira said.

"I didn't say kill the guy, Geez.  You act as if I was suggesting that.  I am going out with Margo." She stormed off to her room and called Margo to see if she wanted to get high on Oxycodone with her and hit the shopping mall.

After Thea left, Tommy spoke up, "Death might be what he deserves.  I met the owner last night. He brushed Christy's cheek with his hand.  It was meant to be comforting, but Christy went stiff in my arms and she flinch when he touched her face like she thought he would hurt her. He had such a lustful, predatory look in his eyes.  Christy didn't say for sure, but my gut says that the he is sexually abusing her."

"We don't know if he is doing that.  Besides it would still be murder.  Did you catch the owner's name?"  Moira asked.

"His name is Adam Hunt."

Moira tipped back the rest of her drink. Walter and Tommy both looked at her in amazement.  "Sweetheart, you okay?" Walter asked.

"Christy is right.  There is nothing we can do.  We can not go up against Adam Hunt.  He is way too powerful and I am pretty sure he has the Triads on his payroll. We try to take him down; he can send the Triads after us.  Our money can only protect us to a point." Moira explained.

"So is there no way to help her?" Tommy asked.

"I believe all we can do is to try and convince her to leave and come live with us.  The trick will be trying to convince both of them.  Walter, I know we have not met Jamie, but my bet is that he needs to be rescued as much as she does." Moira says.

"Why don't we meet Jamie and then we can offer them both a place to stay if it seems like the right time.  I imagine they will both have to get to the point of being sick of their life before they agree to live here.  My guess is they will have to trust us in order to take the next step in leaving that place.  Moira, you should know that I think it would be a good thing to have them live with us. They're both just kids not much older than Thea and it sounds like they have not had a loving home for some time.  We need to save them."  Walter declared.

"Yes, I agree."

"Christy says they both work nights, so it will have to be afternoon." Tommy said.

"How about next Sunday for lunch?" Walter asked.

"I think that would be great. I will have the best food prepared for them.  Is it just me or did you get the feeling that Christy never ate an omelet before? It is like she hasn't eaten anything that good in many years."  Moira asked

"Well, I imagine the club has them on a starved diet so they won't gain weight.  Being on the street, they are probably used to going without food or very little food if they were selling themselves to eat.  I wouldn't think they would want to sell their bodies to eat 3 meals a day.  They probably sold themselves just enough to get by and not starve.  They were probably malnourished from living on the street before they started living at the club.  She probably hasn't eaten that good in a while."  Walter reasoned.

"Yeah, it seems like it.  She says she never eats breakfast and at the club I asked her if she was hungry and she said she ate something at lunch.  It was 10pm when I got an appetizer and she just nibbled.  She didn't seem starved.  I think she's used to eating once a day.  When I was trying to help her into the warm bath, she was mostly skin and bones. She looked grossly underweight. Her body was covered with bruises all over her, especially below the waist.  This morning many of them were a dark purple.  The worst of them were on her butt and her thighs." Moira gave him a disapproving look.  "What, I didn't do anything to her. Even-though you probably won't believe me, I was a perfect gentleman last night. I was just looking out for her."

"You're right it is hard to believe, but I believe you and I am proud of you, Tommy, for taking care of her.  You have really grown up in the last few years.  We have to get them both out of that life.  We just have to."  They all nodded their heads in agreement.

 

******

 

A couple of hours later, Christy rode with Tommy back to the club. They were almost there when Christy said, "Tommy, I know you want to go in with me, but you can't."

"Why, not?"

"Because like it or not, to my boss, you are a client. You are definitely more than that to me, but you should only see me once or twice a month.  Weekly might be too much."

"I don't understand.  I want to buy all of your nights, so this..." Tommy rubs a very lightly rubs a thumb over her bruised wrists. "...so this won't happen.  You have no idea how angry I get knowing what those men are doing to you."

"It is my life.  I am used to it.  It doesn't bother me what they do.  If the owner thinks you are trying to take me away from this club, he won't let you back here.  I do want to see you again, so please don't do anything to get kicked out."

Tommy pulled into the club parking lot. "You can try seeing me once a week, but if the owner comes up to you asking if you like me, you need to play it off.  Act like I am just another whore. Don't let him know that you like me more than just a good fuck and he might not get suspicious. If he gets suspicious, you might have to skip a while so he will think you are not interested in me."

"Okay, but will you call me when you hear what the doctor says?"

"I will, I promise."  She kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"Oh, um Mrs. Queen would like you and Jamie to come to brunch next week."

"We'll see. I will call you the day before to firm up the plans. We rarely have appointments on Sunday morning, but it does happen sometimes."

"You call me day or night if you need me.  Promise?"

"I promise.  I have to go." They kiss a few more times and then she gets out of the car.

After the doctor appointment, Christy went up to her room to call Tommy.  "Tommy, the doctor is recommending for me to be out of work a week.  He said the injury is already starting to heal, so it is much better than he anticipated.  He gave me some pain medicine."

"That is good.  You should rest."

"I am going to get me some tea and get in bed and watch some TV."

"I wish you were here with me" Tommy said.

"I know, but I will be fine.  I will see you next week?"

"Of course.  Should I make an appointment?"

"I will probably be booked up as soon as people realize I will be out a week."

"Okay, I will make the call in a little bit."

 

**April 6, 2012**

 

The next morning Christy was stiff, but at least she didn't hurt as bad.  The doctor gave her some strong pain killers. She decided to get up from bed and get a hot shower.  Her room didn't have many decorations. It was pretty much a queen size bed, closet, nightstand, and dresser with several drawers.  It did have a large decorative rug that she liked very much.

The bathroom was a shared bathroom for her and Jamie.  There was a long counter with sink and ample lighting for both of them to put on makeup.  Jamie usually wore a very thin line of liquid eyeliner and clear lip gloss.  He wore foundation makeup only when he had to cover up a bruise on his face.  Looking at him you wouldn't notice the eyeliner, but it helps his blue eyes stand out more. All the male strippers who wear eyeliner seem to make more money and all of the male prostitutes on the street definitely wear it.

She got a shower and dressed in her skinny jeans and a tight shirt that showed a bit of cleavage.  She went into the living room and saw Jamie on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Jamie"

"How you feeling?  I heard what happened the other night."

"I am feeling better. Got some pain medicine.  The doctor said the anal tears could have been worse. He said it was already healing up when he was examining me, so I guess it wasn't too deep.  He gave me the usual medicine and asked the owner of the club to have me off a week."

"Yeah, right like that is going to happen. I bet the owner will only have you off for 3 days.  I only got a week off when the tears were so deep I had to have stitches from that party last year.   You really should prep your ass before each shift like I do.  Stretch it with your fingers just in case your client wants to do anal.  You might not get injured if you prepare that way. It is mandatory for us guys, but it might help you girls too."

"Yeah, I know. I know you guys have to do it because a client won't wait for you to do it, but I hate doing it.  Especially when most nights they don't want me ass. I guess I will start doing it."

"I will help you."

"Yeah, like we have that kind of relationship."  Christy laughs.  "You are like a brother to me.  I think I would be too embarrassed."

"Yeah, I suppose I would be too."

"Hey I am going to go the deli around the corner for lunch. You want me to get you anything or do you want to join me?"

"I already ate.  I have an appointment in 1/2 an hour anyway.  You should eat in the deli and try to get away from this place for a bit instead of getting it to-go like you normally do."

"Okay, I will.  I forgot to ask you.  How was last night?  After the doctor, they told me you were doing a party and I didn't hear you come in last night."

"You know how it is. It could have been worse."

"Grab one of my pain killers if you need it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay.  I think I will do that since I got that appointment in a few."

"Alright, see you later."

Christy got into the elevator and went down to the ground floor of the club. As usual there was a guard standing near the elevator.  His job is to make sure that the prostitutes that live upstairs do not take any unwanted guests or 'clients' to their apartments.  There was a separate elevator in the back of the club that went to the rooms the prostitutes used for clients. So the guard stands there to keep track of who goes in and out of the elevator.  Christy has always thought that it is to also make sure that no one looks like that are moving out and leaving the club. She also thinks it is to keep track of how often she goes out.  Maybe she is being paranoid, but she thinks it is also to try to guess if she is going out to see someone on the side.  Like a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Anyway, she heads outside.  It is a beautiful day.  The sun was shining bright on her pale skin.  She loves going to the deli so much, but really she is in love with their Tomato-basil wrap with grilled chicken.  It is here guilty pleasure since she always puts too much ranch on it.  It is amazing that she is so skinny since she is addicted ranch dressing.

She selected a drink and a bag of chips while she waited in line to place her order for the wrap. When it was her turn she got her usual grilled chicken in a Tomato-basil wrap, shredded cheese, lettuce, red bell peppers, onions, black olives with ranch dressing. She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it.  She went to the cash register and reached into her purse for the money. She started to panic a bit; her money was gone.

"Give me a second; it has to be in here...." She frantically kept searching and the line was getting backed up, "umm...I sorry... Someone stole my money.  I am sorry, just cancel my order."

"I will pay for it.  Don't worry.  Put her order on mine. It will be alright." Felicity Smoak said all cheerfully.

"Are you sure?  You don't have to." Christy said.

"It is perfectly fine."  Felicity placed her order and paid for them both.

They both got a table and waited for their food to be brought to them.  Christy spoke up first.  "Thank you for this.  I don't know what to say."

"Really it is not a big deal.  One time I left my debit card at home.  I had to go all the way home to get my card because there was no way I was going to miss my morning coffee... I mean no-way...gotta have my coffee... Sorry, I ramble sometimes."

Christy chuckles "I think it is cute" Christy says, hoping that Felicity did not take it the wrong way, but really what other way could someone take it?

Felicity didn't seem to react or understand the implications of that comment.  Christy smiled realizing that Felicity is well maybe a little socially awkward, but everyone has their moments.

"So someone stole your money?"

"Yeah, one of the girls at the strip club where I work at.  She steals from everyone, but I thought I was keeping an eye on it.  She must have gotten into my locker somehow."

"Are you going to call the police?"

"It would not do any good.  The owner of the club knows about it, but she makes a lot of money for the club.  Maybe they will fire her if they bring in more girls."

"That is too bad."  Their food arrives and they dig in.  "I have an idea."  Felicity pulls out her iPad.  "What is her name?"

"Emily Smith, Why?"

"Watch this."  Felicity scoots her chair over so Christy can see.  Felicity's fingers fly over the keyboard. "This is interesting.  It says here that she has a warrant out for her arrest for manufacturing Meth in Alabama. I am sure the local authorities would love to know where she is."

"Did you just hack into some government database?"

"Yep! Oh, look here.  She has a sizable checking account.  No doubt it consists of the money she stole from you all. There I just moved the funds to an offshore account that you and I can cash-out and get yours and the other girl's money back."

"You are amazing."

"I could trash her credit.  How about I do that if she causes you anymore trouble, which I doubt she will do since she is probably going to prison."

"You are a genius."

"I do have my skills.  I hacked the NSA when I was 13."

"Definitely cool.  You should...."  All of the sudden a girl about the same age and them walked into the place.  She had on a very short skirt and tons of cleavage.  Felicity turned her head and started looking at the girl.  Christy was wondering what she was looking at so she looked herself and then she saw. It was obvious that Felicity liked looking at girls, too.  "She looks hot, doesn't she?"  Christy said smirking.

"What? I mean No...Um..."  Felicity was flustered over the question.

"It is okay to like what you see."  Felicity just blushed red.

"Oh, um yeah s-she does, I guess."

"Look, I like girls and guys.  There is nothing wrong with it."

"I have only ever been with guys."

"Well maybe you should experiment sometime." Christy said.

"Oh, I couldn't."

Christy pulled out a card and wrote something on the back.  "Here is my card.  I have written a free pass on the back.  Just show it to them at the entrance and come in.  I would love to give you a private dance or something."

"Okay, maybe I will. I have to get back to work, but I eat her on Mondays and Wednesday at this time.  That is if you would like to join me?"

"Yes, I definitely will try.  I really liked talking to you.  Sometimes I have private appointments and parties through, so if I don't show up, I'm working."

"I enjoyed talking to you too, Christy."

"Bye Felicity."

"Bye" Felicity waved as she rushed back to Queen Consolidated.

**April 9, 2012**

Almost a week later after ARGUS started looking for Oliver, a break in the case finally happened.  Lyla Michaels walked into Waller's office at the ARGUS headquarters in Starling City.  "Agent Michaels, please have a seat.  I am told you have some news to report." Amanda Waller said.

"Yes, one of the Triads that we captured finally talked. We have a location of where Oliver is being held."

"How many of them did you have to have tortured before someone talked?"

"7 of them, but this time we tortured and killed one of them while one of them watched.  By the time it was his turn to be tortured he talked.  He gave us the address of where the operation is."

"Very good Agent Michaels.  Assemble a team from our agents here and those that are already stationed in Shanghai.  It is about time our agents in Shanghai get some action. This is a rescue mission for Oliver and the other's being held. Also, Mr. Wei and several of his men are to be taken alive if possible. You and your team leave for Shanghai in 2 hours."

"Thank you."  Lyla left Waller's office.  She was just going to call Mrs Queen, but she feels like she will have time, on her way home to pack, to stop by the Queen mansion and tell them the good news.  She did the last minute preparations for the mission and hand selected the people needed for the teams that would be needed.  She needs a team that will breach the facility and then she needs a team that would perform search and rescue for the captives.

As she reached the Queen Mansion, she hoped that this time Oliver would be rescued.  She got out of her car and rang the doorbell.  It was 6 o'clock, so it was likely that everyone would be home.

Raisa opened the door, "May I help you."

"My name is Lyla Michaels may I speak with John Diggle?"

"Yes, of course.  Please come in."  Raisa ushered her in and went and got Diggle.

"Lyla, do you have news of Oliver."

"Yes, I have good news."

"They are all in the dining room.  I am sure they would not mind."  Diggle ushered Lyla into the dining room. "Excuse me everyone..." Moira, Walter, and Thea all looked up.  "This is my ex-wife, Lyla Michaels.  She is the one that is in charge of finding Oliver."

Moira gets up to greet Lyla as does Walter and Thea.

"Thank you so much for all that you are doing.  Have you found my son?"

"Yes, we have a location.  I have assembled the teams they will be involved in the rescue.  I am in charge of the mission. We got word of the location from one of the Triad members.  We believe it is credible enough launch a rescue mission. I will be leaving for Shanghai in an hour."

"Oh, that is so wonderful." Moira said

"We are finally getting Oliver back."  Thea said.

"You should not get your hopes up yet." Lyla said.

"Sometimes human traffickers have their captives spread out to different locations. We don't have any confirmation that Oliver is at this location. However, our intel says that there are people used for sex at this location and it is the location where Mr. Wei has his office. I believe it is likely that Oliver is there, but please don't get you hopes up."

"If Oliver isn't there you can use what you learn from it to possibly find where Oliver is?" Thea asked.

"Yes, Amanda Waller has ordered Mr. Wei and as many of his men as possible to be taken alive so we will be able to get the information we need out of them if needed."

"This is amazing.  Mr. Diggle, can you go with them?  Ms. Michaels please allow Mr. Diggle to be with you on this.  I would like Mr. Diggle to be the one to find him.  I don't know what condition my son will be in.  Seeing a familiar face may be helpful."

"Sometimes victims do panic when being rescued because they are easily startled.  I believe it would be a good idea to have John come with me."

"Mrs. Queen I would be happy to help bring your son back." Diggle said.

"Okay, we need to go, the plane leaves in an hour."

 

******

 

**April 10, 2012**

**Shanghai** **, China**

Oliver is finally asleep.  He hasn't slept in last 24 hours due to the pain of his last couple of clients inflicted on him.    It is hard to sleep chained to a bed, but at least it isn't the floor or a dirty cell he is in.  It could be worse. The door creaks open and Oliver awakes on high alert as always.  Just like he did on the island when there was a noise outside of the cave or plane he was sleeping in.

Oliver stares at Mr. Wei with a scowl on his face.  "How is my favorite slave doing?" He says as he rubs a hand down Oliver's chest.  Oliver jerks away from the touch.

"Just peachy." Oliver said.  Mr. Wei frowns and Oliver realizes his mistake, then adds, "Sir"

Mr. Wei smiles thinking Oliver is finally obeying him.  It has been one month since Oliver has been sold to him.  He thinks that Oliver will break soon.  It is just a matter of time.  Mr. Wei has decided to try a different tactic with Oliver.  He is going to treat Oliver nicer.  He has always been rough and without care. Mr. Wei continues to caress Oliver face with his hand. Oliver realizes Mr. Wei's behavior is very different than it usually is.

"W-What a-are you doing?" Oliver stutters trying to decipher Mr. Wei gentle touches.  These gentle touches are so unlike Mr. Wei; Oliver is slightly terrified.  Oliver doesn't scare easily, but he could see Mr. Wei being nice to him before he tortures him to death.  He knows some people are crazy like that and Mr. Wei certainly is crazy.  Oliver is chastising himself.  He shouldn't be scared.  The island has toughened him up to where nothing scares him, but he has noticed that his toughness and strength is slowly being stripped away.  He fears that eventually he will be like a scared child in the corner shaking from fear. Yes, he can see himself starting to change. He can see that his current situation is breaking down the tough walls that the island has built up.  He must continue to fight this. He decides to strive to stay strong no matter the cost.

Mr. Wei didn't answer.  He just continues to rub a hand over Oliver face and chest. Mr. Wei looks like he is admiring Oliver's body. Oliver notices the way he is looking at him. Looking like he is some sort of addiction to Mr. Wei is enough to turn Oliver's stomach.

"Why are you doing this?"  Oliver asks with renewed strength in him.

"Has a man ever told you how beautiful you are?  I am sure you have heard it from the ladies, but has a man ever said how lovely you are?"

"No, sir" Okay this is starting to freak Oliver out a little.

"Well it is true. Even with the scars you are very handsome.  I believe you will always be my favorite here."

"Is that why you always come in here, because you have a thing for me? Well, I am straight and even if I wasn't I would never have anything to do with you. So, you can just forget it."

Mr. Wei chuckles, "Oh, I am sure you won't, especially how I have been treating you."

"So what? You think coming in here and being nice to me is going to make me like you or something. I'd rather kill you."

"No, of course not.  I know you will never like me, but at least I can come in here and admire your body and the strength you have.  No one has ever been as strong as you.  Not even the 23 year-old Special Forces guy we got in here a couple of years ago.  But then again that could have had something to do with us also having his girlfriend.  We at least sold them together, so wherever they are at least they are together."

Oliver wanted to lash out and call him an asshole or something, but he just didn't feel like it was worth it anymore.

 

 

******

 

Diggle, Lyla, the ARGUS operatives from Starling and Shanghai are on the plane headed to Mr. Wei facility to rescue Oliver and the other captives.  They are going to attack the facility by plane because the blocks surrounding the facility are surrounded by the Triads.  They would not have the element of surprise going in by van. Without the element of surprise the captives could all be killed before they got there.

Lyla stands up in the plane.  "May, I have your attention please.  We are about 15 minutes out."  She holds up a picture of Mr. Wei.  One of the Shanghai operatives recognizes Mr. Wei since he is secretly one of Mr. Wei's informants.  He presses beacon signal that he smuggles in on these ARGUS missions alerting Mr. Wei that an attack is coming.  Lyla continues, "This man operates a sex slavery facility that we are going to infiltrate.  It is our knowledge that he has men, women, teenagers and most likely children that he sells for sex.  It is a great importance that Mr. Wei is to be taken alive if possible.  We have also been ordered to take as many of Mr. Wei's men alive as well. Shanghai operatives, you are to infiltrate and secure Mr. Wei and any technology and records of the human trafficking as evidence.  You are to secure that place as the Starling team goes in to secure the captives. Mr. Lee I want you to locate Mr. Wei office and secure the computers and documents that may serve as evidence to the operation. The rest of your team will spread out to take down his men and make you way toward the captives.  Starling team, as soon as we breach, be aware that Mr. Wei's men may head to the captives to kill them. Are we clear on the mission?"

"Yes, mamn."  They all said in unison.

 

******

 

"I am going to make you feel so good."

"Fuck you! You fucking asshole."  Oliver did not want him to be kind to him.  Somehow he thinks that if this monster tried to make him feel good during their time together it would be the worst thing that could happen to him. He would rather have it hurt so there was no chance of pleasure.  "You are nothing but a sick pervert, who gets off on hurting people and children because no one would ever want you enough to have a normal relationship."  Oliver feels like he has to get him mad.

Mr. Wei chuckles, "I know what you are trying to do.  You are trying to get me mad so I will hurt you instead of being nice to you.  Well, it won't work."

Oliver wretches his head away from Mr. Wei's touch.  He continues to rubs Oliver face, chest, and rubs his hair.  Oliver just ignores him.  He doesn't want any part in this.

Mr. Wei starts to undo his belt and pants when he was interrupted with the door to Oliver's room being swung open.  "What the hell.  I told you to never interrupt me -"

"Mr. Wei, please... We just got the signal from our associate in ARGUS.  ARGUS is on their way now to infiltrate this place.  Your orders, sir?"  The two men stood in the room ready to protect Mr. Wei and carry out any orders that are needed.

"Fuck" Mr. Wei curses as he buttons up his pants.  

Oliver heart swells with joy.  _I am finally going to be rescued.  I can't believe Waller actually did something nice for me for a change_ , Oliver thinks.

"I want you two to knock Oliver out, put a shirt and some pants on him, and put him in the trunk of my car.  Then get all of the slaves to the trucks and head south.  Call me when you are outside of the city and I will give you further instructions."

"No, you fuck.  I am not going anywhere with you."  Oliver screams.

Mr. Wei walks out of Oliver's room, yelling for Mr. Zang.  Mr. Zang is Mr. Wei's second in command. "There you are.  Mr. Zang come with me and help me get all of the evidence of the business out of here."

The two men in Oliver's room look back at Oliver and head toward him.  They hit Oliver across the face busting his lip.  Oliver's blood smeared on the pillow. Oliver pretended that the punch had knocked him out.  He had a plan.  "Wow, I must have hit him harder than I thought to knock him out in one punch."

They started to undo the cuffs and Oliver let his arms go slack as if he was passed out. He knew they still had to put a shirt on him and that would be the time to make his move.  "Here, hold him up for me as I get this shirt on him." The moment they both had his hands on him, Oliver reacted lightening fast. He grabbed his hands around one their necks effortlessly breaking it as the other one started to pound him. He then turned his attention to the other one.  Oliver's legs were still paralyzed so he could only move his waist and above.  All he had to do was take out the second one and he would hopeful buy enough time to allow ARGUS to get to him.

The two of them continued to fight as their skills were evenly matched. Oliver ended up busting the guy's nose and blood dripped down on the floor. As they kept grappling, Oliver tried his best to block all of the man's blows and threw as many as he could of his own blows.  He was so thankful that Slade had taught him how to fight with just his upper body for training in case his legs were injured.  He knew if he allowed this guy to take him out he would taken away.

Mr. Wei was headed down the hall after he got his laptop.  He had a sedative in his pocket that he was planning on giving to Oliver when Oliver was knocked out in his trunk.  "What is going on?"  He says as he enters Oliver's room. "Grab his arm"  The man did, just as Mr. Wei grabbed Oliver's other arm. Oliver struggled in their grasp.  Mr. Wei took out the needle from his pocket and shot it into Oliver's neck. Oliver went limp immediately.  Mr. Wei look at his dead man on the floor with a broken neck and the other guy with a bloody face.  "Damm he put up a fight.  I think I need to hire more guards with advanced martial arts skills."  The other guard put the pants on Oliver and heaved him over his shoulder. "Mr. Zang come with me."

They walked to the garage and the guard threw Oliver in Mr. Wei's trunk. He looked at the guard "Get the rest of them in the truck now.  Mr. Zang, get us out of here."

"Yes, sir" They both said. 

Mr. Wei jumped in the passenger's seat and Mr. Zang peeled out of the garage with Oliver in the trunk. As they drove down the street, he heard a plane flying above them.  As they sped down the blocks out of the area, he could see ARGUS descending down on their facility. 

"Fuck! This has to be the Moira Queen's doing.  There is no way my men are going to get my slaves out of there in time."

"Where to boss?"

"Hong Kong.  I have a mansion there that I can use to try and restart my business.  At least I still have Oliver to rent out for money."

 

******

 

As the plane is within reach everyone is ready to jump. The shanghai team breaches the front entrance where most of the guards are stationed after hearing a plane flying low overhead.  The Starling team heads to the back of the building where the captives are likely being held.  They rush through the door with Diggle and Lyla bring up the rear.

As, soon as they are inside they turn a corner and notice several hallways lined with individual room.

The men start kicking in the doors and shooting Mr. Wei's men in the legs so they can be taken alive. As lyla's team start kicking in the door you can hear the startled screams of people and children screaming.  Children were the ones to continue to scream because they did not know what was going on.

Diggle could hear the fire fight at the front of the building as he frantically searched each room for Oliver. Diggle kicked in a room to see a scared 5 year-old boy and a younger girl with each having one wrist chained to the bed.  His heart broke at that moment.  He could continue to look for Oliver in a second.  "Don't be scared" Diggle said, "We are here to rescue you.  We won't hurt you."  The boy stopped crying as if he understood somehow.

Lyla came in right then, "John I got this, go find Oliver."  She looked at the kids, "You are going to be okay."  She took her lock pick and undid the cuffs around their tiny wrists. The boy had bruises around his wrists, but little girl didn't. "Look, stay in here.  I will come back to get you out of here, okay?  No one is going to hurt you anymore."  The boy wrapped a protective arm around his sister and both nodded their heads.  With that Lyla left the room to help unchain the other captives.

At that moment all the fighting had ceased.  A call came out that the place is secure.  Lyla got on the radio, "We need several ambulances.  It looks like there are many who are injured and I am pretty sure we have maybe 20 or so captives that will need to go to the hospital to get checked out."  She went to find Diggle.

She found Diggle in one of the rooms at the end of the hallway.  "Johnny, did you find Oliver?"

"He is gone.  He is not among the captives.  I think this room is where he was.  This guy over here has a broken neck. There is what looks like recent blood and other stains on the sheets, so someone was laying in it probably only a few minutes ago. There seems to be more blood on over here on the other side of the bed."

"Look, we will do DNA on the blood and other fluids on the sheets and mattress.  With DNA we will be able to tell if Oliver was here."  Lyla gets back on the radio "Have you secured Mr. Wei?"

"Mr. Wei is not here.  He is gone and so is all the evidence.  It appears that Mr. Wei kept everything on a laptop." 

Lyla get back on the radio, "Are all the captives accounted for?"

"Yes, all captives are secure, except Oliver Queen is not among them.  I am sorry."

"Then this is where he was" Diggle says.

"We don't know that for sure.  Mr. Wei could have several facilities.  I will put a rush on the DNA.  It should only be a couple hours."

 

******

 

A couple of hours later, Lyla has all of the captives at the hospital being checked out and under guard by the local authorities.  The local authorities have already started contacting their families of those that were not sold by their parents.  Diggle helps where he can, but he is anxiously awaiting the DNA results.

Lyla comes up to Diggle with a sad face.  "The DNA confirms that is was Oliver's room. The blood on the pillow is Oliver's along with some blood stains on the mattress.  There is dried semen on the sheets which is confirmed to be Mr. Wei's and the analyst says it is fresh possibly within the last 6 hours.  The blood on the carpet on the other side of the bed belongs to one of the Triad members.  The person with the broken neck is confirmed to also work for the Triad. Oliver must have put up one hell of a fight when he knew Mr. Wei was going to take him. It appears Oliver broke the neck of one guard and started fighting the other one. The chains on the bed also have Oliver's DNA on them with bits of blood. He probably attacked them as soon as they unchained him.  Somehow, they knew we were coming.  Waller is looking through all personnel to see who the mole is."

"Thank you.  If you don't need me I am going to call Mrs. Queen and head back to Starling."

"No, you go ahead.  I am going to help with captives."

Diggle headed toward the plane that is headed back to Starling.  He reluctantly dialed Moira's cell number.  "Moira, I have news on Oliver."

"Did you find him?"  Walter and Thea gathered around and Moira put it on speaker.

"DNA confirms that he was there, but we believe that Mr. Wei took him away before our team could rescue him."

"No!" Moira screams.

"We are still searching for Mr. Wei and Oliver.  The good news is that 20 captives have been rescued including a 5 year-old boy and his 3 year-old sister.  There were 2 adult men, 5 adult women, 5 children under the age of 13 and 8 teenagers.  They are being reunited with their families. Even-though we did not get Oliver, good has been done.  We will find Oliver."

"I need my son!  I am happy that the others were rescued, but I still need my son."

"We will find him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you wished Oliver got rescued, but I need Oliver to be and the other location so that I can do what I want with his story. The failed rescue attempt was the only way I could have an excuse to move him to the new location. The new location will allow me to have more freedom in writing. There will not be anymore failed attempts of rescuing Oliver.


	9. The Queen Family is Not Giving Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to post every Sunday, but as you have noticed it has been difficult to do that lately. I mostly only have time to write on the weekends, but because this time of year is popular for weddings and other photography events that I help my husband with, it has been difficult to make this deadline. 
> 
> I will strive to make the deadlines as much as possible. Just a reminder this fic will never be left unfinished.

**April 10, 2012**

 

 **Hong Kong** **, China**

 

Oliver was still sedated in the trunk of Mr. Wei's car as it drove through Hong Kong on its way to the final destination.

"Fuck!"  Mr. Wei hung up the phone.

"What is it, sir?"

"All of my slaves are in the hands of ARGUS.  I know Oliver's mom is behind this somehow.  I really should have that whole family killed."

"So why don't you?"

"Because know if I want to restart my business I may have to use Oliver as ransom.  According to him she would pay 60 million for him."

"You could do a lot with that."

"I think for now I am going to try and do without their money.  Plus I have grown fond of Oliver. I know he will always hate me, but I do enjoy my time with him."

The car went through the gate of Mr. Wei's mansion.  He had purchased the mansion 12 years ago under a different name.  At that time he had several businesses in Hong Kong that he operated.  About 10 years ago he let his daughter, Chien Na Wei (China White), take over those businesses because the Triads wanted someone to head their human trafficking division in Shanghai.  Mr. Wei jumped at the opportunity and so Chien Na Wei took over the mansion.

The mansion was a huge with an electric fence surrounding the property.  The entrance is guarded and the property has 8 guards continuously walking the grounds. The mansion itself is similar in size to the Queen Mansion with 3 stories and basement that covers more property than the first floor of the mansion.  The basement has 10 bedrooms each with a bathroom.  Mr. Wei had at one time used those rooms for sex slaves, but he moved those slaves with him to Shanghai for the starting up the human trafficking business.

Mr. Wei got out of the car and opened the trunk.  Oliver was still out cold tied up in the trunk.  "Get someone to help you get Oliver out of here and have him put into the nicest bedroom we have in the basement." he told the driver.

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes later they had Oliver settled in his new room.  The room had a great deal of luxury amenities.  The bed and its bedding were luxury.  The bath had a large shower big enough for 6 people and a jacuzzi tub. The room was designed for Mr. Wei's clients to have a 5-star experience with their slaves since some liked to pay for an entire night with one of the slaves.  Normally this room would go to the most well behave slave, but since Oliver is the only one there was no point in saving it for someone else.  Other rooms are of a lesser quality.  One of the rooms was set up like a BDSM dungeon.  With all the items clients could possibly want for bondage and the BDSM lifestyle. All of the rooms allowed for someone to be tied up, but that room had furniture that was more geared for torture and other BDSM scenes.

Once Oliver was laid on the bed, Mr. Wei slipped a metal collar around his neck.  It fit snug, but not uncomfortably tight. The collar was about an inch high.  It locks together in the back with an electric lock that is controlled by a remote control.  Mr. Wei sat in a chair beside Oliver's bed reading a book waiting for Oliver to wake up.  Oliver's wrists were tied to the bed as a precaution. 

About an hour later, Oliver starts to wake up. He slowly opens his eyes and sees Mr. Wei sitting there.  Instinctively he tries to move away, but his wrists are chained. He does notice that his legs are working again.  "Where am I?"

"Hong Kong. I flew you here in my private jet.  How do you like this room?  More like the room you probably had with your mom, right?"

Oliver swings his legs over and tries to kick Mr. Wei.  _If I can just get my legs around his neck. I can get free somehow._ "You son-of-a-bitch."

"Yes, I am and you should know that you will never leave this place. We have several rooms in this basement, but this is the best room.  The finest liens, mattress, and amenities. This room always went to the most behaved slave. Although I also used to switch slaves and have the most valued client take this room. You should remember, if you do not appreciate my hospitality, I will put you in the worst room."

"You are not going to sway me with those things.  You are forgetting I lived on an island for 4 years where I had nothing, not even a regular bed. "

"Of course, but since you will be here until you are too old to be useful to me, you might as well enjoy it.  I can make your stay more comfortable here."

"At what cost?  Me willingly being your fucktoy or being a willing slave?"

"You are smart, aren't you?"

 "I just know a sick fuck when I see one.  So why are only my wrists chained and not my ankles?  And what the fuck is this around my neck?

Mr. Wei laughs at the comment, "Because I am confident that you will behave. Here I will show you."  Mr. Wei gets up and moves toward the door which is a good distance away for Oliver.  He takes out a remote control similar to one that is used for car keys. He pushes a button and the cuffs around Oliver's wrists break open releasing Oliver's wrists.

"What is this?" Oliver takes his opportunity even-though he knows it has to be a trap, but it is better to know what is going on.  He lunges toward Mr. Wei, but before he could even get within an foot of him, Mr. Wei pushes the button for the collar.  Electricity courses through Oliver's body.  He tries to keep going toward Mr. Wei, but the pain and his body convulsing brings him to the ground. He hits the ground hard curling up in a ball due to the pain.  "Arrgh...Fuck" Oliver grunts out in pain.

The electricity stops. "You see what I men?  I will have this on me at all times.  There is a video camera in this room and the bathroom.  If you try and harm your client, all I have to do is push this button.  All of the guards have one.  This area down here in the basement is constantly monitored and patrolled. Also, I have guards outside and at the gate, around the property inside and outside.  And if for some miracle you get past them, you won't get past the electrical fence.  When one of us pushes this button, it is not enough electricity to kill you.  Just enough to bring you down, but the collar has to be in a certain proximity of this house not to kill you. You set foot outside of the property and the collar will emit enough electricity to kill you instantly. There is no way out, so you might as well do yourself a favor and behave.  Be a good whore for me."

"Never.  I will not submit to you. I would die first."

"You have not eaten in over 2 days."  Mr. Wei went to the intercom on the wall.  "You can bring his food now."

"I am not hungry."  Just then a lady came in with a tray of soup and a bottle of water and put it on the bedside table.

"You will eat.  You can eat it now when it is hot or you can eat 5 days from now when you are starving to death, but if you eat it then it will probably make you sick.  You are not getting anything else to eat until you eat this. I thought soup was the best to get you used to eating since we were feeding you through the IV before."

"Like I am going to trust that the food is not drugged."

"There would be no point in drugging your food. Since I have the collar on you, I can do anything that I want.  Just like at the other place, someone is always watching you to make sure you behave." Mr. We I took the spoon and took a sip. "See not drugged and the bottle water is still sealed."

"Fine."  Oliver says depressingly. He knows there is no point in fighting this.  _Maybe I will find some kind of opening later.  For now I should just play it cool.  Slade always said to wait for the right time to fight.  Right now there is nothing I can do.  I need a plan._

"You know your family cost me a lot of money. All of the slaves are in ARGUS custody. You will pay for that.  My associate in ARGUS that warned me about the raid said your mother had made some deal with them which I can only assume was for your rescue."

"Don't you fucking hurt them."

"Oh, I wouldn't dare hurt them, physically that is, but I do have something planned."

"Please just leave them out of this."

"Eat your food.  I will see you later tonight.  I have some business to take care of."

 

******

 

Four hours later, Oliver was lying on the bed under the covers. He had eaten all of his soup and drank all of the bottled water.  He was still thirsty.  They really didn't take care of him when he was in Shanghai.  He is always thirsty. He decides to get up and walk to the bathroom with his water bottle in hand. 

The bathroom was really nice.  Similar in amenities as what he had at home. He used the restroom, washed his hands and then filled the water bottle up. He was on his way out of the bathroom, when Mr. Wei came in. "You thirsty, huh?"

"I guess."

"Well why don't we enjoy the Jacuzzi together?  The bathroom is amazing isn't it?"

"It is nice."  Oliver says sadly.  He really did not want Mr. Wei touching him or doing anything to him for that matter, but he knew it was inevitable. He just wanted to get it over with, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything in response.

"But first I need to take the collar off and there is only one way that I can do that. Turn around." Oliver turned around thinking Mr. Wei was going to take it off.  Looking forward to finally taking him out. 

He felt a prick on the back of his neck. "What the fuck was that?"

"It is a tranquilizer that will allow you to move somewhat, but you will not be able to fight me at all. Basically it makes your arms and legs like jelly.  You won't be able to move them very well. What you expected me to take your collar off so you can kill me?"

"One could dream, right?"

"Go ahead, take your shorts off and get into the Jacuzzi. I will take the collar off and turn on the water when it kicks in."  Oliver reluctantly did as he was told.

"So is this going to happen every time I need to get a bath or shower?"

"The collar is waterproof.  This is only when me or a client wishes to join you in the shower or the Jacuzzi.  Obviously we can not shock you where water is involved and I already know what a good fighter you are."

Oliver got in the Jacuzzi.  He could feel his legs already trying to give out on him.  His arms felt heavy and hard to lift. He slumped down in the bottom of the Jacuzzi. His eyes half lidded like he was high on drugs, but he was aware of everything going on.  Mr. Wei took the collar off and turned on the water.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/14302672) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 7) (read at your own risk)**

 

When Mr. Wei left a couple of hours later, Oliver decided to get a hot shower. The collar was back on him and the drug had completely worn off. Oliver felt dirty since some of the sex was when the water had drained out of the tub. He always felt dirty. He has never felt clean even at the other place when they would wash him sometimes 5 times a day.  _Maybe I can get clean this time since it is just me._   He turned on the water until it was almost scalding hot and got in.  He scrubbed himself over and over again.  He cleaned his ass and the rest of his body.  He kept scrubbing and scrubbing.  He was rubbing his skin raw, but he did not care. Then he just sank down into the bottom of the shower with his knees pulled to his chest.  He buried his head in his arms that were holding his knees.

He vowed he would never cry. Instead he just hardened his heart more.  He put up more walls to keep himself from breaking down and sobbing. Even-though he wanted to cry and let it out, he couldn't let himself. _I can't cry; I have to stay strong.  But its okay for men to cry isn't it? At least that is what I have heard. I won't cry.  If I cry, then I'll break and I won't let that happen. I WON'T FUCKING CRY._ He screams in his head at himself.

There was a camera in the corner of the bathroom capturing the entrance, shower, sink, and Jacuzzi. The toilet had a separate privacy wall and was out of view of the camera.  _Well at least they are not going to be videotaping me taking a piss or a shit. It's probably so the clients can take a piss privately. The perverts probably wish they could film me doing it._  It was the only place that Oliver had any privacy in his new life.

 

******

 

**April 11, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

The next day after ARGUS failed to rescue Oliver, Moira was seeping into greater depression.  She slept late into the late morning, not wanting to get out of bed.  She decided to pull herself together.  She couldn't give up on Oliver.  She got a shower, dressed and went downstairs.  Diggle had gotten back from Shanghai late last night, but he was already downstairs.  She needed to talk to him and see what else could be done.

It was a Saturday, so Thea was probably out at the mall with her best friend Margo.  When Moira walked downstairs, she saw Thea sitting on the couch with Tommy and Walter sitting in his chair reading the paper.

"Tommy, thank you for coming."

"Oh, you know I thought I would spend some time with my little sis."

"Yeah, like we are related." Thea said sarcastically.

"Hey, I will always see you as my sister even if we are not blood related. So anything else you want to watch?"

"Tommy, look I appreciate what you are trying to do, but shouldn't you be spending time with your girlfriend?" Thea asked.

"She's not my girlfriend.  At least we haven't talked about it. I really do like her. I am going to go see her at the club tonight."

"Have you talked to her since last week?"  Moira asks as she sits down with her tablet.

"No.  She thinks that if the owner thinks that I like her to the point where I might take her away from the place then I won't be allowed back. So, I go once a week and buyout her whole evening so she won't have to be with anyone else.  It is the only way I can see her right now.  I am going to take her out somewhere nice tonight. Maybe enjoy some nightlife.  We'll do whatever she wants to do."

"That is nice of you Tommy."  Thea said.

"Thea, I thought you were planning on going to the mall.  I know how much you love it." Moira said.

"Yeah well, Margo and I were going to get Oliver a coming home gift since I thought those people were going to rescue him.  Not much of a point now, so I just decided to stay home."

"It may take a while to get him back, but we are not going to give up on trying to find him. All we have to do is get an address.  Then we can hire a private army to get him out." Moria explained.

Right then Diggle walks in with some news. "Mr. Diggle have you heard anything else?" Moira asks.

"Well ARGUS has one of their hackers trying to find where Oliver has been taken.  I spoke with Lyla, she says they don't hold much hope in finding him since there is a mole in the organization.  They suspect that there may be several agents working for the Triads. Right now that is their primary focus before undergoing any more operations."

"So they are not actively looking for him."

"They suspect Mr. Wei has changed his identity.  There has been no movement on his financials which indicates that he is not using those accounts.  The accounts would be one way to track him.  Mr. Wei has gone underground.  Waller told Lyla that she recommends us to do a media campaign at this point."

"What kind of media campaign?"  Tommy asks.

"They recommend a press release announcing Oliver has been kidnapped by Mr. Wei. If Oliver is still being prostituted, then one of his clients may give up Mr. Wei for the right amount of money.  It is risky though.  Mr. Wei and his men or the Triads may come after you for outing him as the kidnapper."

"We could offer 10 million.  That should give someone enough incentive to turn on Mr. Wei and the Triads."  Walter spoke up.

"Yes, we will have to step-up security.  Thea, if we do this, you will have to be escorted to and from school for a while." Moira said.

"Normally, I would be against that, but I think this sounds like a good idea to get Oliver back.  Margo has a security guard that goes everywhere she goes, so I will be protected when I'm with her."

"Okay, Mr. Diggle will be taking you to school and picking you up.  We should also look into upping our security around here."

"Walter, I want to have the press release as soon as possible.  I also want to get it spread through the international media and especially China's broadcasting system. How soon can that be done?"

"Well, we could do a press release this evening and invite all the media here.  We can also notify a representative of national news.  That will get it into international broadcasts. We should be able to distribute it to China's local news networks in a few days.  I believe the Starling City police and FBI should be contacted right away."

"Wonderful, let's go on at 6:30 tonight. I will place a call to the Starling City Chief of Police and then the FBI. Walter can you contact the media outlets? I want to be able to give the national news outlets time to get here." Walter left at that moment to contact them, "Tommy, I know you have your date with Christy tonight, so I understand if you will not be here for the press conference."

"I am picking her up at 8:00, so it is okay. It was the earliest time I could get. I am going to call my dad and let him know."  Tommy said.

"Mom, can I call Margo and at least tell her to watch the news.  I promise I won't give any details away."

"Sure sweetheart. We want to save everything for the press conference, so please be careful."

Tommy and Thea left the room and Diggle took this chance to tell Moira and Walter the other piece of news. "Mrs. Queen, Lyla did say that she recommends you hiring a hacker that is known for breaking into the most secure computer systems.  Of course, she will deny officially saying it, since she would be advocating illegal activity.  She said that their hackers have not had much luck tracking Mr. Wei."

"I know someone that could help.  Felicity Smoak who works in the IT department hacked the NSA's network when she was 13.  She is the best we have at QC." Walter said.

"Okay, why don't we take her out to dinner Monday evening?  We can have dinner and talk privately in the limo afterwards." Walter said.

"I think that would work perfectly.  Do you think she would help us?  I mean I hate to ask her to do anything illegal, but I think we are desperate." Moira asked.

Just then Tommy walked back in the room. "Dad's going to give you a call.  He wants to donate 5 million leading to the capture of Mr. Wei with the rescue of Oliver."

"Wonderful." Moria exclaimed.

 

*****

 

At 6:30 that evening every local media outlet along with a couple of national news outlets was at the house waiting for the announcement.  Moira Queen walks up to the podium. Walter, Thea, Tommy, and Malcolm Merlyn were standing behind her.

Moira takes a deep breath and begins. "Four years ago my son Oliver Queen and my husband Robert Queen were presumed dead.  Our family yacht was caught in a storm in the North China sea. A month ago, I received a phone call from my son Oliver Queen.  He had been stranded on an island without a way to contact us until he was rescued by two fishermen.  That evening when he arrived in Shanghai he was kidnapped by a man named Chang Wei. He is known by many as Mr. Wei. I know he has my son because I have seen a video of him. The deal was that I would get my son back was for 2 million. At the exchange and after the money transfer was complete, Chang Wei had someone on a rooftop shoot at them to make my son believe it was us. Chang Wei blamed us for the shooting in front of Oliver and then took Oliver back along with the money that was supposed to get Oliver back.  Shortly after it was determined that the shooter was one of Chang Wei's men and so it was a set-up.  I am offering a 10 million dollar reward for the safe rescue of Oliver Queen.  5 million dollar reward for information leading to the rescue of Oliver Queen. Upon Oliver's rescue, Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global, is offering a 5 million reward for the capture of Chang Wei.  We have reason to believe that there are individuals out there who currently know where Oliver is being held or may have direct contact with Chang Wei, better known as Mr. Wei. Those of you, who know where my son is, please think about what you would do if your son was kidnapped and suffering god knows what. I implore you to do the right thing and contact us.  You can contact us by using the toll-free number at the bottom of your screen. We have a few minutes for questions..."  The media start to raise their hand in frenzy, "Yes, right here, what is your question."

"If Oliver was kidnapped a month ago, why are you just now informing the public about this?"

"We were already in Shanghai when we found out.  We were able to find who kidnapped Oliver within a few hours.  Chang Wei, for whatever reason, scheduled the exchange for 3 weeks later. Since the exchange failed, we have been working an organization that is qualified in helping us with this. We were told to hold off while they were investigating.  They have informed us to go ahead and contact the media as of this morning."

Moria pointed to another one, "Do you know if he is still alive?"

"I believe in my heart he is still alive.  I saw him in person at the exchange before Chang Wei took him away."

She pointed to another one, "What condition was he in when you saw him?"

"He seemed well and that is all I want to say on that matter.  We have time for one last question."

She pointed to the national news anchor, "Does the FBI have any leads?"

"They know that he is being held by Chang Wei, better known as Mr. Wei.  They believe Chang Wei may be using an alternate identity by now since he is officially wanted for the kidnapping of Oliver Queen.  They currently do not have any leads as to his whereabouts."

Moira Queen and the rest of the family left the living room and the media was soon ushered out of the house.

 

******

 

 **Coast** **City**

 

Anatoly Knyazev sat with some of his Bratva associates at their favorite bar in Coast City. They were watching the game while drinking the bar's finest Russian Vodka.

"That woman was amazing... You contact the escort service that I use, you won't be disappointed." Anatoly said as he took another shot. 

All of them looked up and noticed a breaking news headline 'Oliver Queen alive and being held captive'.  Anatoly gets up and runs up to the bar, "Can you please turn that up.  I know him...." 

" _Breaking News, Oliver Queen has been found alive and has been held captive for a month in Shanghai, China.  Authorities believe that Oliver Queen may still be in China, but as to where they are not sure...The FBI has put out a warrant for the arrest of Chang Wei, better known as Mr. Wei in Shanghai, China.  Authorities now know that Chang Wei left with Oliver Queen right before his location was raided in an attempt to rescue Oliver Queen. DNA evidence was taken at the scene of the raid and it has been determined to match Oliver Queen."_

"Oh my god... I can't believe this." Anatoly said.

"Anatoly, what is it?"

After the broadcast Anatoly goes back to his associates.  "Let's go. We have business to discuss elsewhere and then I need to fly out to Starling right away.  Let's meet back at headquarters in 30 minutes."  Anatoly gets up to leave and has a troubling look on his face.

 

*****

 

30 minutes later, the ranking members of the Coast City Bratva arrive at the local Bratva headquarters. Anatoly had contacted his family in Moscow who are the head of Bratva worldwide to make them aware that one of their Captain's has been kidnapped.

"Oliver Queen is a Bratva Captain.  Only the high ranking Bratva, such as yourself, know this.  He is apart of the organization as a Captain whose identity is not to be revealed to those ranking below you.  He broke me and the others out of our captivity on Lian Yu.  He took out a man that had a gun aimed at me and he found me a way off the island.  He had decided to stay on the island to help a friend instead of getting off the island himself with me.  He truly represents the bravery and sacrifice that this organization stands on.  I would risk my life for him. I plan to find a way to get him back.  Mr. Wei is in charge of several businesses as part of the Chinese Triads in Shanghai, China and elsewhere in the US. Because of this I will be offering his family our protection."

"Anatoly, I agree we have to help him.  If you need our assistance."

"Thank you Ivan, but I need you to watch over our businesses her in Coast City while I am gone.  The rest of you I will be in contact if I need your assistance."

"I hope you get him back.  We should not leave one of ours to the Triads.  This means war, right?"

"War? Maybe if the head of the Triads world-wide support Mr. Wei. My family will be setting up a meeting with the head of the Triads family to determine this."

"Thank you all for your support, but I must go since my flight will be leaving for Starling in an hour."  They took one last toast of their Vodka as their farwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know the word fuck is used a lot. If this is bothersome to anyone, please let me know. I will lighten up on using it so much. I know me saying this is kinda funny considering the subject matter of this story.


	10. Tommy's Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been difficult to make my weekly deadline as you are aware. I have made the decision to post every 2 weeks. I know you are sad and I am sorry, but with all that has been going on I really need to 2 weeks to be able to right this story. I feel like I am having to rush through the writing at times and that will not help the story. Since I normally write between 4,000 and 7,000 word chapters plus the extra scenes, I believe this is for the best. Thank you for understanding. This chapter is 6,200 words.

**April 11, 2012**

**Starling**   **City**

 

After the press conference, Moira and Walter went into the study.  They had a scheduled interview with Detective Lance and his partner.  The Starling City Chief of Police wanted to assign his best agent, Detective Lance, since this involved the Queen family, which makes it a high profile case.  They all file into the study and take a seat.

"Detective Lance, I appreciate you coming, but isn't this a conflict of interest considering my son was dating your daughter?  After all, my son cheated on your daughter Laurel while taking the other one, Sarah, on the boat where she died."  Moira asks.

"In a way, but the Chief assigned me to this case because of my record of solving cases.  I am well aware of what your son did and I may never forgive him, but I will do whatever I can do to get Oliver back. You can trust me with that. What I don't understand is why they kept Oliver instead of giving him back and how do you know he is still alive. Normally kidnappers kill them if they don't give them back, so there has to be a reason why they didn't.  What aren't you telling us?"

Moira hands them both a document and says, "You are right there is more to it than what has been said. This is a non-disclosure agreement.  Basically it says that you will not tell anyone else what I am going to tell you.  It is probably what you are thinking.  I do not want his name on any document that is associated with what I am about to tell you.  What I am going to tell you can not get out."

Detective Lance and his partner signed the agreements as Moira spoke up, "When we got to Shanghai one of the people that rescued Oliver off the island sold Oliver to the Triads for Sex Slavery. The one that told us this was there when it happened.  We have his phone number if you need it.  We found Oliver listed on a website and we purchased him for 2 million.  The Triads sent us a video.  The video shows my son being raped by six men.  Chang Wei was the first one to rape him.  Chang Wei said he was raped 205 times over the 3 weeks they had him.  I am pretty sure they want to keep him for sex slavery.  Oliver had been beaten and covered in bruises and welts when we saw him. They fed him through an IV which was also to keep us legs paralyzed.  They kept his wrists chained." Moira said with tears streaming down her eyes. 

Detective Lance walked over to try to comfort her and laid his hand on her shoulder, "I will do everything I can to get him back, I swear. No one should have to go through that. I am sorry, Mrs. Queen this has happened to Oliver and to your family.  Truly sorry, but when you get him back he will eventually be okay. He will need help, but in my experience in dealing with rape victims there is help for them. He will eventually be okay."

"Thank you, Detective Lance.  You are a good man."

"This is of course and international case and the FBI has priority over kidnappings so it will be their case, but I will do everything I can on my side.  You have my word.  I think we have enough to start with for now.  I may have to see the video you have, but I am sure Oliver would not want anyone else seeing it, so I will only request it if it will help. I suggest you keeping the video hidden unless it is necessary for the FBI."  Lance said as he walked toward the front door.

"I am the only one who has seen the video and hopefully it will stay that way.  He is no longer at that location in the video.  We worked with ARGUS after they took him back. ARGUS found him and they raided the place, but there was a leak. Chang Wei took Oliver with him and left before ARGUS could get to him.  Everyone else they had was rescued.  ARGUS has no idea where Oliver is now.  They said there has been no movement on Chang Wei.  They believe he has gone underground possibly using a different identity."

"We will follow-up with ARGUS. Thank you Mrs. Queen, we will be in-touch."

*********

 

Tommy was now on his way to the club to meet Christy. He was already dressed for their first date because of the press release Moira gave. While he was driving he contemplated whether the press release announcing that Oliver is alive would do any good. He wondered what Mr. Wei's reaction would be to the news. He hoped that there would not be any repercussions, but knowing him there probably will be.

It was technically their first date, but of course it was definitely not the typical first date, since he paid $1,000 to have the whole evening with her. He told himself that he was not expecting anything sexual even-though he basically bought a prostitute for the night. He likes Christy, but it is the only way he can see her at nights since she works every night as a prostitute for the club.  She has two nights off a week from being a stripper, but on those nights she is on-call since a client could call in a request for her. Tommy hates it, but what can he do, it is her job?

He is willing to overlook the prostitution because she believes that it is her life.  He doesn't agree that it is all she can do with her life, but he understands that it make take her a while to see that.  So, he is determined to be patient and plans on helping her see that there are other options, like moving in with him or the Queen's, but he recognizes that sometimes patience is the key. He doesn't blame her for her situation because he knows that she believes selling herself is all she is worth.  Tommy knows she is worth so much more than that, but he knows that it may take a long time for her to see what he sees in her.

He walks into the club 30 minutes early, but he figured he would just see if she was on the floor yet. He walked in and saw her milling around the bar.

"Hey, Cherry.  I know I am early, so I thought I would kill some time until 8:00."

"Hey Tommy, that's cool.  I have to hang around until 8:00, but I am basically free."

"Did you get a chance to talk to Jamie about coming over to the Queen's for brunch tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"You mean Midnight.  We have to use stage names inside the club. Actually, I was going to, but I haven't had the chance to ask him. Why don't we see if he is available since we are trying to kill 30 minutes?"

"Umm... but...that means going upstairs right?  Can't he come down here?"

"Of course that means going upstairs and no he can not come down here while he is working unless it is to talk to the staff or with a client." She takes his hand and he reluctantly follows her upstairs, "Oh, come on."

"I don't know about this... I'm straight and if someone sees me up there thinking I am not straight, it will be on the front page of the newspaper."

"Really?  Are you serious?"

"Yeah, my dad is the CEO of a Fortune 500 company.  My life is the news."

"Wow.  Hold on to me like I am all yours, no one will think anything?"

"Okay, I trust you."  Tommy gave her a peck on the lips. Christy's heart just melted at that point.  _How could I deserve such a wonderful man?  I am a whore and he deserves better than me, but somehow he doesn't care.  I don't even see myself as worth anything at all but he seems to believe otherwise. Maybe someday I can see what he sees in me,_ she thought.  She felt like a whore, but little did she know that Tommy did not see her that way at all.  He saw a young girl who was dealt a bad hand in life. To him, she was blessing in his life and saving her from this hell is all he can think about.

So they reached upstairs to where all the male strippers/prostitutes were.  Tommy looked up at the stage and one of the guys was taking off his g-string since it was an all-nude club.  Tommy looks away from him, not at all interested in seeing another man's junk. "Okay, well, I... um... forgot it would be all-nude up here."

"Just don't look at the stage then." she looks around and points to toward the pool tables, "Look, I think that is midnight over there at the pool tables where those guys are."

"It looks like he is busy. Should we not interrupt?"

"We will just stand back against the wall a bit.  He will eventually see us and come over.  You are right we can not interfere when he is with the guests of this club, no matter what happens."

They walked over to where Jamie, Midnight, was standing with three guys around him.  Tommy and Christy stood off a bit of a distance, well within range to hear, but not to make it look like they were interfering.  Jamie and Christy had a hand signals that they had been using for years.  Christy gave Jamie the hand signal that said 'What to talk, but only when you are done'.

"Oh, Midnight, you are so hot. Such a pretty boy, with a pretty mouth." The stranger said as he backed Jamie against the pool table and pushed his body up against him. He started to nibble on Jamie's neck.

"Yes, I have a really good mouth. You'd be amazed at what I can do with it."  Jamie says seductively.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that." The guy nibbles on his neck some more.

"You are just a little slut aren't you?" The other guy says and comes up and starts groping Jamie's ass.  Tommy's mouth dropped open when he heard the comment. _I can't believe they have to put up with this shit_ , Tommy thought.  He looks over at Christy and he gets the feeling that this is the way it is for both of them. 

"You bet I am."  Jamie says as he looked over at the man's shoulder to Christy and Tommy and rolled his eyes.   Christy knew that meant these guys were assholes.  She knew Jamie hated it, but this is their life.  They always play into what the client wants whether they want to or not. At least that is what their boss expects.

The man reached in front of Jamie's bicycle shorts and started groping his cock and balls right in front of Tommy and Christy.  "Oh, come on, you are not even hard for me.  You like me don't you? A whore like you loves me doing this to you, right?" one of them says.

"Of course, Sugar. It's just been a long night, so forgive me if my cock seems to have a mind of its own. So have you thought about my offer?" Jamie says.

The third guy starts crowding around him rubbing his hands all over Jamie's body. All three of them are now touching him. Generally, Jamie would not allow the touching, but he is pretty sure they want him for sex and the boss would expect him to make this sale. 

"How much for 2 hours for all three of us and what is allowed, pretty boy?" said one of the guys.

Jamie takes his hand and rubs it up and down the man's chest seductively. "Sweetie, normally, it is $100 per person per hour to fuck me, but since it is your first time at the club, I will charge $300 for 2 hours for all 3 of you.  House rules, for this price you can do anything to me. Leaving bruises will cost extra. No permanent marks allowed. Lube and a condom are required.  No dry fucks or anything that will cause me to bleed."  Jamie hates telling that they can leave bruises because it can be an encouragement to some, but when the client asks for the terms, he has to. If he didn't the boss would find out when the client spoke to the boss when payment is exchanged. He would get punished. He knows from experience.

"No dry fucks damn. Oh, well okay. You got a deal."

"Go downstairs and knock on the door next to the bar and ask to purchase Midnight.  Tell him I quoted you the first time package for 2 hours.  I will be there in a few minutes."  The man leaned in to kiss Jamie possessively on the lips. Jamie allowed it even-though he doesn't like to be kissed on the lips by the clients.  When they left Jamie's gave a disgusting look.  Christy and Tommy had noticed.

Jamie walked up to Christy and Tommy. Tommy looked like he was going to be sick after seeing and hearing all of that.  Jamie's emotions were all over the place after that, but he had to put on a cheerful face.

He walked up to them and said, "Hey, Cherry, what's up?  Did you bring me this handsome guy?" He asks seductively while he starts to rub a hand on Tommy's chest.

"This is Tommy Merlyn and he is straight."

"Oh, hey, Sorry, I hope I didn't offend you.  Are you the Tommy that helped Chrisy that night?"  Jamie asked looking embarrassed.

"Yes I am and it is no problem.  I am flattered really." Tommy says trying to diffuse the situation.

"Last week the Queen family invited me, you, and Tommy over for brunch tomorrow at 11:00.  Do you have any appointments tomorrow morning?" Christy asked.

"No, I don't. I saw the press release that Mrs. Queen released a while ago. It was playing on the TVs in here.  It seems the Queen's have enough to worry about right now.  Are they still wanting us over?" Jamie asks.

"Yeah well, I was over there last Sunday and they saw the bruises on my wrists. Anyway, they thought a boyfriend or my family was beating me, so I had to tell told them what I do for a living and they seem cool with it. They were just concerned. They asked if I had a place to live, so I told them that my roommate and I live above the club.  Anyway, Mrs. Queen invited me over again this Sunday and she said she would like to meet you too.  They are really nice people and the food is amazing." Christy said.

"So they are trying to save us?"  Jamie asks with hint of anger in his voice.

"Look just come, will you?  If nothing else it is will likely be the best food we have ever eaten." Christy said

"Well, alright. Are you staying the night with Tommy?"  Jamie asked Christy.

"I bought her whole night so she won't have to work anymore tonight." Tommy said.

"Well of course she will be working, she is with you?" Jamie says accusingly.

"Nothing sexual unless she want to.  When I buy her night, it is always everything she wants. I would buy her every night if I could, to keep her safe."

"I am sorry... um... Thanks, man." Jamie shook Tommy's hand. "It means a lot to me for you to take care of her like that.  I will come tomorrow, but I have to go now. Can't get them waiting."

"You really want to be with them?"

"With $300, I can't really pass it up.  Boss would expect me to make the deal whether I want to or not.  It is not really a big deal.  This is my life and I am used to it.  It is okay, really."

Tommy, took out his wallet. "Look here is $500, why don't you take the rest of the night off after you are with them?"

"Thanks, man.  Normally, I wouldn't accept this, but I have a feeling I will need the rest of the night off after them.  I just hope they won't be too rough, but groups usually are."  Jamie said with sadness in his voice.

"Give me a call afterwards, okay?" Christy asked.

"Yeah, sure."  Jamie said.

They all walked down the stairs and they saw the three men waiting for him.  They seemed pissed.

"What took you so long?" One of the men said angrily.

"Sorry baby, I had some business to take care off.  You are all mine now. I take it you got everything squared away?" Jamie cooed.

"Yes, of course."

"Henry, will you show these three gentlemen to room 17.  I will be right behind you."  As the men walked away, Jamie looked at Tommy, "Will you be picking me up, tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we will get you at 10:30?"

"I will see you then.  Christy I will give you a call later."  With that Jamie walked off in the direction of the security guard and the men having a bad feeling about these men. 

"It's 8:00, you ready?"  Tommy asked Christy.

"Yes, just give me 5 minutes to change into something more appropriate and get my bag."

 

*******

 

"You look so beautiful." Tommy said as Christy met him at the entrance of the club.  She takes Tommy's arm and he leads her to the Merlyn limousine he had asked his dad for.

"Why, thank you Mr. Merlyn.  You are very handsome yourself."  He gave her a kiss as he helped her into the limo.  "This is really nice."

"Well, this is technically our first date.  I thought I should do it right.  Would you like some champagne?"  He asked as the car headed to the 5-star restaurant that Tommy made reservations for.

"Yes, that would be nice."  Christy felt nervous for some reason.  She has been in this type of situation before, but it was always with some nameless client.  For some reason, she did not see Tommy as a client even-though he technically was. She started to nervously fidget with her fingers.

"You okay?" Tommy asks.

"Just nervous, I guess, which is just absolutely funny because I shouldn't be."

"I know what you mean.  I am nervous too.  I have been on so many dates, you would be amazed, but you... you are different.  You are special."

"I feel the same way about you.  I have not been on a real date. I mean one where I really wanted to be on, anyway." she pauses, "I am sorry, I shouldn't talk about my situation.  I guess sometimes it is just hard to separate things from my reality."

"It is okay, I understand.  I know you don't want to be a prostitute."

"It's not that I don't, it is more like it is what I am used to and I really don't see a way out of this life. I can't even see any other life for me. I mean I have been doing it for the last 5 years. It is who I am and I have accepted it a long time ago."

"Look, if you want out, you can have it.  My family and the Queen's have resources.  We can get you and Jamie out together." 

"Maybe we will take you up on that offer.  We are just scared.  We think they may come after us if we leave, but they have not said they would.  Thank you, but can we just enjoy this evening?"

"Of course." They both drink the rest of their champagne as the limo comes to a stop at the finest restaurant in Starling.  They get out of the limo and Tommy walks Christy in to the front desk.  "We have a reservation for two?"

"Right this way Mr. Merlyn. It is good to have you with us tonight."  They reach their booth.  "Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you."  Tommy says.

The owner of the restaurant spots Tommy and says, "Mr. Merlyn it is good to see you."

"Likewise, Mr. Rizzoli.  How have you been?"

"Wonderful, may I interest you in you favorite wine? We just got in a very good year which is just exquisite."  The owner says.

"Yes, that would be good."  Tommy says.

"I assume your guest is 21?"

"Yes, she is.  I vouch for her."

"Well, for you... your word is good enough for me.  I will be right back with it."

"They just take you word for it?  Isn't that breaking the law?"  Christy asks astonished.

"They are more worried about upsetting a Merlyn then making you show ID.  Honestly, I wouldn't have gotten upset.  I know they would just be doing their job, but my father is very different than me. He's well hard to deal with, so they bend over backwards to keep us happy. I know I shouldn't have used the favor we have with them, but their wine is the best.  Besides I will leave them a very generous tip.  I hope you are not disappointed in me."

"Of course not.  I know you are just trying to make this evening perfect for me. Besides I love a good wine." 

Just then the owner came back with the wine and poured Tommy and Christy a glass.  They both took a sip of it.  "Well, how is it?  Would you like for me to leave the bottle?"

"This is amazing." Christy said.

"I believe you have out done yourself, Mr. Rizzoli.  This is the best.  Please leave us the bottle."

"Very well. Thank you for your kind words."

Christy looks at the menu and realized there were no prices on it. This place has been a first for her. Generally, if clients take her to dinner it is not at this type of restaurant.  Clients would rather save their money for another night with her or for someone else.  They are not trying to impress a prostitute, so there is no point in a place like this.  "There are no prices on the menu. I guess no prices because people that come here do not care how much it costs?  I have never been to a place like this before."

"Pretty much.  I recommend the lobster or steak depending on what you like.  It really is the best in the city."

"I think I will have the steak. Thank you for this. For everything...."

"You are so welcome.  You are an amazing person.  You deserve so much."  Tommy reaches down and takes her hand in his.  He leans over and kisses her hand and then he rubs the top of her hand with his thumb.  They just keep staring into each other's eyes.

The waiter comes and they order their food.  Tommy wants to talk to her.  Wants to get to know her, but if he asks about her family or childhood, then that goes back to the child abuse. If he asks about now or what she wants to do with her life since she is just 18, well that only points to one topic: prostitution.  He is at a loss for words for once.

Thankfully she speaks up. "So Tommy, tell me about yourself?  I want to get to know you."

"Well, let's see... well my dad is a billionaire so I guess that makes me one.  I graduated college with a bachelor in Business.  My dad wants me to get my master's degree so I can start working for the company. When my dad retires someday the company will mine. It was really hard to concentrate my final year of college because it was when Oliver got on the boat.  My heart is just not in it anymore, especially now since he is alive."

"Do you want to work for your dad?"

"Not really.  We really don't get along. I was seven when my mom died, the night that it happened he just left for two years. I mostly stayed with the Queen family during that time.  When he came back he was so cold.  I didn't recognize him anymore.  We haven't been close since.  I want to help people somehow. Honestly, after meeting you I kinda wish our family can do more for the street kids.  Maybe if we can provide for them, they won't have to prostitute themselves.  I would also like to help the others in the club get out of that life. I know it is stupid, but that is where my heart is right now."

"Well, that is admirable.  There was a shelter for kids, but if a kid showed up there that was under 16, they were taken into foster care by the cops. Probably a law.  The police don't really care if kids don't want to go back in the system.  Jamie and I were in foster care together after he was released from the hospital, but it turned out we were safer on the streets."

"I'm sorry."

"I am sure there are good foster parents, but some do it for the money and other do it because it is easier to get away with abuse. At least that was our case. The system doesn't always believe the foster parent is at fault for abuse unless there is physical evidence.  Sexual abuse is hard to prove unless there is physical evidence and pedophiles know it. I know my view on the foster care system is tainted by our experience. I am sure there are many wonderful foster parents out that that help a lot of kids.  It is just some of us street kids have had bad experiences and feel safer on the streets."

Christy continues, "With your money, you could have a group home for the street kids.  But you would have to let them come and go as they please or they won't stay.  It could still be tricky, but it might work.  They would not pass up 3 meals and a safe place to stay unless there are too many rules.  It is true if we had a place to go that we felt safe, we wouldn't have started to prostitute ourselves so we could eat. But that is life.  Can't change the past."

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea.  Maybe someday you can help me since you and Jamie would know what they need to stay and not go back to the streets."

"You should know that if you do take over your dad's company, the company can do a lot philanthropy work with the homeless. Provide shelters and places for food.  Stuff like that costs tons of money I am sure.  I am not trying to guilt you into working with your father, but corporations can do a lot of good along with other's donations of course."

"Perhaps that would be enough for me to make it worth working for my father.  Thank you, it is something to think about."

"That was the most amazing food I ever had.  Thank you."

"Yes, this is one of my favorite places."  Tommy is thinking how to bring it up, "Look, I want you to know that we do not have to you know... do anything... tonight.  Just being with you is enough for me.  Really I want this night to be whatever you what. We can have a night on the town if you like."

"But what if I want to do something to you?" Christy says smirking.

Tommy smiles and starts to blush. 

"Tommy, I want to be with you. I never really want it, but with you I do for the first time in my life.  Please don't think this is because you paid because I know I would want this even if you didn't."

"Okay... I want you, too."

 

******

 

Back at Tommy's apartment, Christy and Tommy walk in with the bottle of wine Tommy purchased at the restaurant.  The restaurant had packaged it up for them since they did not get a chance to drink all of it. Tommy grabbed two wine glasses and they both headed to Tommy's bedroom.

He sat the two glasses and the bottle on the nightstand and took off his suit jacket.  he then took his shoes and sock off as she took her heels off.  He went over to her and ran a finger through her hair. He then brought his hand down to her cheek and caressed it lightly.  He then leaned in to kiss her.

Before long they were kissing passionately.  Tommy reached around and unzipped her dress and she started to undo his dress shirt.  The dress dropped to the floor and she had on a very sexy black lace see-through bra and thong.  Not undoing her bra yet, he kissed down her neck with little sensual kisses.  Christy tilted her neck back in ecstasy.  No one has ever taken their time like this. She loved it so much that it made it difficult to get his belt undone. He kept kissing until he was down to her cleavage.  She undid his pants and they dropped to the floor. He kissed her nipple through her bra as he undid the clasp.  The bra dropped to the floor.

"You are so beautiful."  He says as he leads her to the bed.  He gently lays her down in the middle of the bed and hovers over her.  He starts to kiss her lips again and then trails his tongue down her body to her belly button.  He kisses her belly button lightly and then he drags his teeth lightly down to her thong.

He gently pulls her thong down with his teeth as his lips skim her pussy lips.  He pulls the rest of her thong off with his hands because he does not want to rip them with his teeth. He pushes his own boxers down and kicks them off the bed so that they are now both fully naked.

Tommy is rock hard but this is about making her feel good.  He starts to lick her pussy lips at first slowly and teasingly.  He lightly nibbles on her clit and she arches her back and moans loudly.  "Oh....Tommy.....Oh...."  He continues to eat her own as he plunges his tongue deep in her pussy. "Ahhhh... so so good.... I'm--I'm gonna come..."

Tommy lifts his head up for a minute, "Come my dear... come for me"

"Oh god it fe-els s-so good."  At that moment Christy comes in his mouth and he love every bit of the way she tastes.  "Tommy, I need you...need you in me."

"I need you too."  He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs out a condom and slips it on his dick. "Want you... you are so lovely."

With his dick painfully hard, he climbs up through her legs and kisses her on the lips as he pushes in.  She gasps and sucks in a breath as Tommy's dick pushes into her pussy.

"God your pussy feels amazing." Tommy says.

"Your dick feels amazing.... so good...." Christy says.

Tommy starts out at a slow pace.  He wants to make love to her, but then he is beside himself so he starts to speed up.  As he is going faster, Christy says, "Oh, yes, yes, I love it."  At this moment Tommy realizes that she likes it fast and probably a little harder so he continues.

Tommy speeds up faster and pushes in harder.  She responds by moaning louder and louder.  Tommy manages to keep this up for about 20 minutes. It is difficult to do, but over the years he has learned to make it last and not come too fast.  "I am about to come...  you are wonderful."

"Come, Baby." Christy says. 

Tommy grunts and comes like crazy as he says, "Christy, you're amazing."

"Your amazing Tommy.  Definitely amazing" she says.

Tommy pulls out and collapses next to her on the bed.  He gets his breath back and then he leans over and pours them each a glass of their wine.

They lay on their sides facing each other for a while trying to catch their breath and basking in the afterglow of great sex.

"You were awesome."  Tommy said.

Christy giggled, "Me? You're the one that was doing all the work. I just laid there."

"Oh, no. Your pussy was definitely participating."  Tommy said.  They both laughed for a while at that.

"Should we continue this in the Jacuzzi tub?"  Tommy asked.

"Definitely" Christy agreed. "You wouldn't mind if I checked my phone real quick, would you?"  Christy asked as she kissed him on the lips.

"No, of course not.  You go ahead I'll start the water."

Christy got out her phone and noticed there was a missed call from Jamie.  She dialed his number, "Jamie is everything okay?"  Tommy stopped filling the Jacuzzi and hung in the doorway to the bathroom.  He didn't feel like he was imposing since he knew Christy was just checking to see if everything went alright with those three assholes that Jamie took on as a client.

" _Everything is okay, I guess. They were rough.  More than I anticipated."_

"Jamie, is anything broken?" Christy asked sounding worried.  Tommy came to stand beside her and put his arm around her. Tommy could hear Jamie talking on the phone.

" _No, nothing is broken. It is not that bad, but one them was choking me so my throat is sore.  I don't think it is bad enough to go to the doctor, but I will probably be bruised from it. Got a split lip.  My face will probably be bruised tomorrow, through_."

"Look, why don't you take a pain pill and get some sleep okay." Christy said.  Tommy went to start the water again so the Jacuzzi will be ready when she gets off the phone.  He then ran downstairs to get the Strawberry Vodka that he was saving for her when she came over. He thinks something a little bit stronger than wine might be in order for tonight. He just hopes that he and the Queen's can convince them tomorrow at lunch to give up this life before it gets them killed.

" _Whisky is working real good right now. I hope I didn't ruin your night.  I am fine really. Night, Christy_."

"You didn't. Good night, we will come by in the morning and see if you are up to going to the Queen family mansion."

" _I'll be ready.  I have been through worse._ "  Jamie said and with that he hung up.  He brought the whisky and the ice packs into his bedroom and laid down in his bed.  He turned on the TV to help calm his nerves so he can go to sleep.

Christy and Tommy made their way to the bathroom.  Tommy poured a couple of shots of the vodka in their wine glasses.  They both get in the Jacuzzi and Christy lays on her side between Tommy's legs.  She rests her head on his chest.  She looks like she is going to cry, but she doesn't. There are no more tears to cry over her and Jamie's situation.

"Christy, I think it is time you both consider getting out, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I think you are right.  Will you help us?"

"Of course.  I will help you both.  Don't worry you and Jamie will be free."

Christy smiles and kisses him on the lips.  "You are a dream come true, Tommy."

"So are you Christy.  So are you." Tommy says while kissing her forehead.  They both drink their 2 shots of strawberry vodka and enjoy each other's embrace in the warm water.

Christy sighs in relief feeling a sense of peace that she has never felt before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So forgive me for not having Oliver in this chapter. I wanted to have him in it, but it just did not fit. Oliver is my favorite character, so I will have him in every chapter if it is possible. I hope the sex scene was hot. It was my first fluffy sex scene that I have ever written.


	11. Enemy's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in this chapter. It is over 9,000 words, so it took longer than I expected. 
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter will have some torture for Oliver. The torture borderlines on needing to be put in my extra work that I use for the sexual abuse, but if I remove the scene then it would chop up the plot for this chapter. I will use beginning and ending bold asterisks to notate the scene so you can skip over it if you want.

**April 12, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

The next day, Anatoly decided the best way to get the answers he needed about Oliver's kidnapping is to go to the source. He also vowed to help protect the Queen family from the Triad's wrath.  It is the least he can do since Oliver saved his life and for the fact that Oliver was a true friend.  He felt like calling Moira Queen wouldn't do much good, so he decided to show up at her front door.  The Bratva aren't always welcome, so in Anatoly's experience this is the best approach.  It was 10:00 am when Anatoly walked up to the entrance of the Queen mansion.  He rang the doorbell and Raisa answered.

"Hello, Sir, may I help you?"

"I am Anatoly Knyazev, I am a good friend of Oliver Queen.  I just want to help.  I am here to talk to Mrs. Queen."

"Yes, of course. Come in."  She ushered Anatoly into the sitting room. "Wait here I will get her."

A few minutes later Moira and Walter walked in and sat down on the couch facing Anatoly.  Diggle stood by the door as usual for security reasons. Since everything has started with Mr. Wei, Diggle has attended all meetings pertaining to Oliver.  "So you knew my son, Oliver." Moira asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Queen.  Your son is a great man.  He saved my life twice.  It not my place to tell you the whole story, but you would be very proud of him.  When we get Oliver back he can tell you the whole story if he wants, but the bottom line is that I owe him my life.  I thought he was dead just like you all did.  My family heads the Bratva organization internationally." Diggle tries not to show any displeasure, but he believes having the Russian mob getting involved is not a good thing.

"The Russian Mob?"  Walter spoke up.

"Yes, but before you jump to conclusions, Oliver had no dealings with the Bratva, just a personal friend of mine and if you knew the whole story you would understand how we became friends.  I assure you I kept Oliver out of any illegal matters.  The Triads may come after your family since you outed one of their own. The Bratva has resources all over the world even in every major city in China and they all report to me.  I don't want to get your hopes up, but we may be able to find him.  Forgive me for being blunt, but your family could easily be wiped out by the Triads even with all the security I see around here.  Your security is just no match for them.  I am sorry to say that, but we do have experience in dealing with the Triads.  We can keep your family safe."

Moira just about choked at comment of them all being killed.  "You said Oliver saved your life twice? You were on the island with him weren't you?"

"Yes, I was and I thought he died on the island.  That is all I can say about that, but let us help you and your family.  Let us help protect you.  I know it is what Oliver would want.  I know it would be a detriment for you and your company if word got out that you are working with the Bratva, but I do have a solution to that problem.  I can bring over English speaking Bratva with no criminal records from Russia. We also have Bratva members where it is kept secret that they are even Bratva, so no one would know you are working with the Bratva.  To everyone else it would look like you have just stepped up security and hired private security, which would be expected."

"Usually when people make deals with organized crime, they pay for it in some way in the future."  Walter said.

"Oliver is a great friend of mine and I owe him my life.  There isn't anything I wouldn't do for him.  It breaks my heart that he was taken by the Triads. I have some ideas as to what they are using him for and it makes me sick. Your family nor Oliver will owe us anything.  It can be put in writing if you wish.  I know Oliver would want you and your reputation protected, so I will make sure no one knows you are working with us.  We have done this sort of thing before, so I know it can be done."

Walter looks over to Moira and nods his head giving consent.

"We will take all the help we can get.  Thank you.  I am not worried that word would get out.  I am sure that everyone would understand that I would do anything I can to get my son back.  Thank you Mr. Knyazev we accept any help you can give."

"Please call me Anatoly."

"Wonderful, Raisa, can you bring our finest Russian Vodka and three glasses?"  Raisa hurried off to the cellar.  "If I am not mistaken it is customary to seal a deal with a toast.  Am I right?"

"Indeed you are. You know a lot about Russian culture."

"Queen Consolidated has a subsidiary in Moscow."  Walter said.

"Well then I must buy some stock in your company."

Raisa brought the Vodka back and set it on the table.  Anatoly reached for it and filled the three glasses.  They all raised their glasses. "To Oliver's rescue and a successful partnership to get him back."

"Indeed." Moira agreed.  Moira motioned for Diggle to come and join them.  "Anatoly, I would like for you to meet our head of security Mr. Diggle."

Diggle has reservations about working with the Bratva, but if they can get Oliver back he feels it would be worth, "Mr. Knyazev, it is nice to meet you."

"Anatoly, Mr. Diggle was in the Special Forces as a Sergeant where he served 3 tours in Afghanistan.  He has been in private security for over 4 years now."

"Impressive credentials, Mr. Diggle. I look forward to working with you."

Moira spoke up, "Anatoly, would you have the time to discuss the security adjustments you feel will be necessary with Mr. Diggle?"

"Yes, now would be good.  I can have security in place by tomorrow afternoon if I leave to make arrangements after our discussion."

"Well then, I will leave it to you both, then.  Thank you again, Anatoly.  Here is my personal number pleases give me a call with whatever you need."

As Moira and Walter were leaving the room, Walter's phone rang and he answered it.  After the call he told Moira, "The press release was translated into Mandarin and is now showing in every major city in China as we speak.  Hopefully Chang Wei will see it or better yet someone who knows where Oliver is."

"That is even better than I imagined."

"Yes, I didn't think it would happen that fast, but everyone stepped up to make it happen for us."

 

******

 

Meanwhile, Tommy and Christy were on their way to picking up Jamie. Christy had been worried about Jamie because he did not seem well when they talked on the phone last night. He said he was fine, but from what Jamie told them on the phone there is no way he was 'fine'.

They pulled up to the club and as she got out she noticed Tommy was getting out of the car too. "You can't come upstairs to our apartment, but I won't be long."

Tommy stood outside his expensive car and said, "I will just wait right here then."

"Thanks" she said as she rushed inside to get the elevator to the 4th floor.

As she entered the apartment, she noticed Jamie wasn't waiting in the living room.  They were a little early so they still had time. "Jamie" she calls out.

"In the bathroom" he yells out.

She enters and when she sees the bruises and split lip, she is not surprised. "You said last night it was those three guys?"

"Yeah, I thought they would be rough, but didn't think they would be this rough.  They were choking me.  The bruises are almost purple now.  This makeup is not working in covering them up in the slightest.  At least they used lube and stretched me to take their cocks otherwise I would be limping in pain right now."

"I told you to get the makeup I have; it is made to cover tattoos.  It covers deep bruises really good."

"I know, but that stuff is so freaking thick.  Guys don't wear makeup that thick unless they want to pose as a girl. You know I hate that feminization shit some clients make me do."

"I know.  Look, just wash your face. It actually looks worse with the makeup you have.  Makes the bruises have a green sheen to them." Christy says sympathetically.

"I know it looks awful, I'll wash it off and we'll go.  I am going to look like a piece of trash to one of the most prestigious families in the city."

"They already know we get beaten from our clients sometimes.  When I met them they saw the bruises on my wrists and saw I was limping. It will not be anything knew to them, trust me.  You will find that you do not have to be ashamed around these people.  They are the best.  Honestly, I wish they had been our foster family.  They are really caring."

Jamie washes his face of all the makeup and they head to the elevator. They are both dressed in a nice dress shirt and slacks. Jamie wants to look respectable when he meets the Queen family.

They arrive outside and Tommy leans off of his car and says, "Jamie, oh god, those assholes."

"I'm fine. It is nothing new.  Let's go."

"Ummm... shit... okay...." Tommy is speechless.  Jamie gets in the back of Tommy's Mercedes.

"Nice car."  Jamie says.

"Thanks" Tommy said having no idea what else to say.

Tommy began driving to the Queen mansion.  He is distraught about how Jamie and Christy can both just stand by and let themselves get beaten and raped.  Well, they don't see it is as rape, but how could anyone want to have sex while being beaten?  Tommy doesn't really understand. He thinks they are truly broken, but perhaps he just doesn't understand them.

"Jamie, I am sorry you had to go through that.  You shouldn't have to put up with that shit."

"Yeah well, no offense to you, but not all of us has the perfect rich life like you. Sorry, if I am out of line, but there is no way you can understand why I put up with this life."

"I know, but through Christy, I believe I am starting to understand."

Tommy arrived at the Queen mansion and rang the doorbell. "Hey Raisa, how are you? You know Christy and this is Jamie."

"Wonderful, come in we are expecting you."

They walk into the dining room at exactly at 11:00.  Jamie is extremely self-conscious of the visible bruises around his neck, cheek and eye.  He definitely has a black eye, but not too badly swollen.  His lip is split, but he is used to it.  He keeps his head down, submissively.  He wants to be strong, but it is hard since he feels he is way out of his element.

Moira, Walter, Thea all looked up when the three entered.  Anatoly left 30 minutes ago.  They all took a look at Jamie and their faces fell from a smile to a concerned look.

Tommy introduced them, "This is Jamie, and you have already met Christy."

Moira got up from her seat and said, "Welcome, I am glad you both came.  Jamie this is my husband Walter and my daughter Thea.  Please, come and make yourself at home.  We have prepared our best for you both."

"Nice to meet you all." Jamie said as they all sat down and Jamie spoke up, "I saw the press release.  I am sorry about your son Oliver."

"Yes, we all are, but we will get him back."

Raisa brought out the food. Filet mignon and lobster with amazing sides. Jamie and Christy's eyes went wide at the assortment of food.  They have never seen such wonderful food. Jamie and Christy both grabbed filet mignon, a small piece of lobster, and a loaded bake potato since they are not used to eating so much.

"Wow this looks amazing." Jamie said.

"I know it's a lot of food. They weren't sure what you both liked. Don't think you have to eat all of it. Good knows I can't." Thea explained.

As they ate Jamie could feel everyone except Christy and Tommy staring at him.  Jamie knew that they wanted to ask about the bruises and his split lip. It was just a matter of time.

After about 30 minutes into the meal, Moira was the first to ask, "Jamie, I can't help but be concerned... what happened?" Jamie looks down embarrassment with his hands dropped in his lap.

Jamie looks up and says, "Christy told me that you know that I work with her at the club. The bruises are just part of the job. Sometimes the guys get rough. It is still better than being on the streets.  I am fine, really."

"But it looks like someone was choking you. That is what the bruises are from right?" Thea asked.

"Yeah.  They are allowed to leave bruises if they pay extra. They aren't allowed to leave permanent damage which they didn't, so I am good."

"What do you mean 'they'?  Was there more than one? Wouldn't permanent damage for choking mean you would be dead?"

"Thea!!" Moira scolded.

"It was a group of three guys that paid. It is just the way it is.  Even with the risks it is still 100 times safer than selling myself on the street corner. Did that for 2 years. This is definitely better."  Jamie said and they all noticed how Jamie did not answer Thea's question about the choking.  "Look, I am sorry. I should not have said it like that. I didn't mean any disrespect.  I don't have a choice what I do because I have not been to school since I was 9 years-old.  There really isn't anything else I can do.  I don't want to do anything that would hurt someone like stealing or selling drugs."

"There are programs that can help you get you GED and then no one will know you didn't have the education."  Walter said.

"Your parents didn't let you go to school?"  Thea asked.

Christy spoke up, "Jamie, you don't have to tell them..."

"No, it is okay. If I tell you, all it will do is ruin your lunch.  I am sorry; you all have been wonderful.  The food has been wonderful and I feel like I am ruining it."

Raisa came in to take the dishes that everyone was finished with.

Moira looked at Jamie, "You do not have to tell us, but you should know that we can safely get you both out of that life.  Walter and I have decided to extend our home to you both.  We would like you both to live with us.  We have plenty of bedrooms for you to choose from. With all the security here, you will be safe.  We will both get you the tutoring you need for your education you missed and will pay for anything else you need.  You will not have to work and you can stay here as long as you want."

"Why?  I'm not worth it. I have been a whore for the last 9 years.  I am better where I am at.  You don't want a whore staying with you.  It will ruin your family's reputation."  Jamie said angrily.

Moira, Walter and Thea's mouth dropped open and then turned to sorrow.

"What do you mean the last 9 years?  Aren't you 18?  What about your parents?"  Moira asks flabbergasted at the development.

"When I was 9, both of my parents sold me to this man that operates a child prostitution ring.  My parents were smiling when they took the money from the man.  They kept me in this room where men came in and raped me throughout the day, every single day while I was there. They were called 'clients'.  When I was 12, a man bought me permanently for his sadistic private amusement and the parties he threw. He was the worst I was ever with and I was with him for a year. I only got free from him because one day he went too far with the daily torture and beatings he gave me. His men dumped my body in the alley Christy was sleeping in thinking I was dead or about to be dead. It wasn't too long after that, that I was back on the street. Being a whore was the only way a 13 year old can survive on the street.  I am not worth it.  My head is probably screwed up to hell.  Trust me you don't want me to live with you.  I have nightmares and panic attacks. I will just be a bother to you."

The Queen family was speechless and devastated to hear what happened to him.

Jamie got up, "I am sorry. I always ruin everything." he said and walked out to the other room.  They could see he had tears in his eyes that he was trying to keep from falling.

Christy spoke up, "You have to forgive him.  He can be a little....um....blunt and well down on himself. He has never had anyone else to help him, except me. It kinda freaks him out when people are nice to him. He is not used to people worrying over him. I am not really used to it either, but I can accept help better than he can.  This is what I meant when I said I could help you.  He has issues with the way he views himself.  9 years of being called a whore.... well you start to believe it.  If he can survive 4 years in Oliver's situation, then Oliver can survive too.  Oliver may have issues like him." she got up from her seat and said " I am going to check on him."

They all watched Christy go. They all sat dazed and stunned wondering how much pain two young people could take in their lives.

"We have to help them." Thea said.

"We'll go talk to them." Moira said looking at Walter.  They got up to find Christy and Jamie. They found them sitting on one of the couches in the sitting room.  "Hey we would like to talk to you guys."

As soon as Jamie looked up, he quickly wiped away tears that he had been shedding. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to disrespect you. You have been wonderful really."

"You did nothing wrong. You were just being honest."  Moira said.

"There is nothing to be sorry about." Walter agreed.

Moira sat down beside Jamie. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched not being used to comforting touches. Moira removed her hand realizing that he is not comfortable with being touched that way. But as soon as she removed it, Jamie realized she saw him flinch and said, "Sorry, I issues."

"It's okay really. We don't care what people will think. You two need to stay here with us so you both can be free. Stay with us and let last night be the last time that someone will ever hurt you again. We don't see you as a whore. We see you as a human being who did what they had to do to survive."

At that moment Tommy and Thea were standing in the doorway.  Thea walks into the room and kneels down in front of Jamie, "You have to stay with us. What if your next client goes too far and kills you?"

"So what.  It wouldn't make a difference."  Jamie responded.

"Sweetheart, how can you say that?" Moira said.

"Don't call me that!" Jamie yelled.

"I'm sorry, I--"

"Hey, mom doesn't mean anything by it.  It is her pet name for me and Oliver.  It means she cares." Thea explained.

"Sorry, but only clients can call me that. It is one of the girly names they like to call me. Oliver probably won't like it either now.  They will use it against him."

"I'll try to remember that. Look you are both welcome here to stay as long as you want, but if you are not comfortable why don't you tell the club you are taking a week off. You could stay here and see how you like. See if you want to make it permanent."

Christy and Jamie both laughed.

"He would never allow it. If we leave we have to do it now. They think we are with Tommy. They don't know we are here, so they won't know to look here." Christy said looking at them. Then she looked over at Jamie and said, "Jamie, let's stay here. I don't want Adam coming into our bedrooms at night, anymore. He has used us for sex for the last three years and I know you hate it too. I am tired of being with clients and wishing sometimes they would kill me, so it would stop. It is time for it to stop. I only want to be with Tommy. No one else. Before there was no way out because we had no one to help us, but now we have help. Please..." Christy begs. Tommy and the others had tears in their eyes after what Christy just revealed.

"I didn't know you wanted to die. I thought about it too, but every time I did...well... I couldn't leave you to this hell we are in."

"Same here, but I don't want to be raped anymore by the boss.  He comes in while we are sleeping any fucking time he wishes. I know at first we let him do it because we didn't want to be raped, tortured, and beaten on the streets from a John or the gang's raping us while we tried to sleep in the alley. Our boss' offer was better at the time, but now we have a better offer. He thinks because he gave us a place he can do what he wants. Since I met Tommy, he has shown me what love and kindness is. He has shown me what sex should be with kindness and I don't want anyone else to touch me except for Tommy.  Anyone that has me now will be rape because I only want Tommy. I think us being prostitutes is rape too, at least it is for me now.  Sex is supposed to be gentle and loving.  It should only be rough when both want it.  We felt like we had no choice so we rationalized it as not being rape, but really did you ever want to be with a client? We made ourselves think it wasn't rape to keep our sanity, but now after being Tommy I know it was, at least for me. Whenever we wish to turn down a client like I know you wanted to turn down those guys last night, it is rape since we can not turn down a single client.  It needs to stop!"

"I don't want Adam coming in my room either, but I never had a choice. 2 weeks ago, I tried to turn down a client because he smelled really bad. He complained to the boss. The boss raped me, beat the crap out of me, and then sent me to the room where that smelly man was waiting. I never want to be with anyone, either. Since I was a child, I never had a choice, so I have gotten used to it." Jamie said with a tear that dropped from his eye as he remembered what happened.

"You have a choice now. Please...we don't want either of you to get hurt anymore. You both deserve to be happy."  Moira said.

Jamie looks at them and says, "You are all a blessing even though I don't think I deserve it.  We will stay. Thank you for having us." Christy hugs Jamie and they are both smiling from ear to ear.

"Tommy perhaps, you should stay here for a few days just to be on the safe side." Walter says.

"Yeah, we are supposed to be back at 3. They will come looking for you to see if you forgot the time to have us back."  Christy said.

Tommy rushes over and plants a big kiss on Christy's lips. "I think that is a great idea and I am not worried. The Queens have the best security."  Tommy says.

"Does this mean I get to take them shopping since they can't go back to get their clothes?" Thea asked.

"Yes but probably later. We will get you both everything you need. Let me show you what rooms we have.  They are all about the same, each with a master bath, huge walk in closet and a fireplace."

They all started to ascend the stairs when Moira got a phone call which looked to be overseas. "Hello this is Moira Queen?"

"Yes, this is Lee Quan from Beijing and I have some important news about Oliver Queen. Would you be available in an hour for a 2-way video conference call."

"Yes, of course."

"Wonderful. Also, I believe it would beneficial to have your family and Oliver's closest friend present."

"Well alright. You must have good news?"

"Oh yes. I will text you the call-in number. See you then."

Moira went to join the rest where they were all with Christy and Jamie checking out one of the rooms.

"A man called with news of Oliver. They want a conference call in an hour and they want all of us to be present."

"Why would they want us all there? Sounds strange."  Thea said.

"It does, but we can't pass up this opportunity." Moira said. They all noticed that Christy and Jamie picked out the two rooms that were across from Oliver's. Christy's was in between Thea's and Jamie's.  "Why don't you both try to get settled in and meet us downstairs in an hour? Jamie, you can borrow some of Oliver's clothes and Christy you can borrow some of Thea's until we can buy you both a new wardrobe. We can go shopping when you both feel like it."

"Thank you so much." Christy said.

"No one besides Christy has ever treated me this good. Thank you."  Jamie said.

"You are both welcome. Welcome to our family!"

******

 

**Hong Kong**

 

Oliver sat on the couch reading a book in his new room. Mr. Wei hasn't bothered him since the last time with the Jacuzzi tub and he hasn't had any clients as of yet, thank goodness.  Yesterday, when the maid brought his food, Oliver asked her about giving him something to read since there was only a TV with no cable and the DVDs were all gay porn which he wasn't interested in. The maid brought about a dozen books and put them on the shelf that was in Oliver's luxury bedroom.

He was never a reader. In some ways, he hated reading or maybe it was the high school and college stuff he hated reading. Before the island he was always too interested in partying with Tommy to read anything for enjoyment. Now with nothing else to do, he welcomed it. On the island there was always something to do. Hunt, check the traps, wash his clothes and himself in the lake, and work-out 8 hours or more a day. Yeah there was plenty to do on the island.

Now, locked in a room with nothing to do, it was hard. He didn't understand why he was having so much trouble. He spent the last month staring at the walls or ceiling because he couldn't move his chained arms or paralyzed legs. Perhaps things didn't bother him the same way since he really couldn't move, but now since he can move in his bedroom perhaps it was different.  Sure he could work out since he had tons of space in the luxury bedroom, but this situation was more devastating than the island. There was no way out, whereas on the island he could always get rescued.  Depression was taking hold of him as it usually does. He needed to find a way to escape in his mind.  He knew he should work out to keep up his strength or rather get the strength back he had loss from being chained up, but the depression has stole his interest in it. _The last thing I want to do is make my body more irresistible with the muscles for Mr. Wei. No, there was no point in working out.  I will just lay here like I did for the past month in the other place_ , he thought.

Just then the maid came in with some more books like yesterday. She held a series called Game of Thrones and another one called Hunger Games.  "Thank you.  Why do you do this?  Can you get me out?" Oliver asked.

"I can't.  I am sorry.  He will kill my husband and use my daughter in his sex slavery ring if I help you.  She is 10 years old.  To tell you the truth, he will probably take my daughter soon anyway. I have not seen her here, but when I first saw him, I saw the way he was looking at her.  I think you might like these books better. They are the ones I like the best. I brought them from my home.  I am sorry, I can't do more." There was nothing he could say in response to that.  She leaves the room and he opens up the first book of Game of Thrones. 

Before long he is on chapter 4.  The book was helping him. At least for a while he could pretend he was living in the book he was reading. At the last place he couldn't move. Paralyzed. Now since he has his legs back, he feels fidgety and a little stir crazy. It is weird really since he is not chained up anymore. You would think he wouldn't get stir crazy being used to doing nothing. With the books, he could, at least for a while pretend he was living inside the book he was reading.

Mr. Wei opens the door and Oliver groans. "How is my darling doing?" Mr. Wei asks all cheerily.

"I am not your darling. You should know that by now." Oliver answers not even looking up from his book to give him the time of the day.

"Take off all your clothes." Mr. Wei orders.

"Really, Now? It is morning. I thought you like to have my ass at night?"

"Yes, but you are to be punished right now. Your mother is being a fucking pain in my ass right now."

"Well good for her; at least someone is. What'd she do?"

"Come and I'll show you, but you are to be butt naked first."

"Fine." Oliver strips out of his clothes. He has lost all dignity this past month, he strips without thinking about it. He fears he is getting too used to being naked around people.

Oliver follows Mr. Wei out of his room naked except for his collar.  Mr. Wei leads him upstairs out of the basement to what looks to be a living room.  Oliver has not yet been outside his room. He looks around the house, happy for being out of the basement for once. It is full of luxuries like the Queen mansion was.  He sighs and realizes that he hates being upstairs in an environment like his old home. It is a reminder of what he is missing back home. All of the sudden he hates his bedroom too. The luxuries he doesn't want to experience until he is home.

He knows or rather he believes he will never get back home so he wishes he could forget his old life. He wishes he can find peace in his new life even though he knows that will never happen.

"Sit on the sofa."  Mr. Wei orders.  Oliver noticed that security had been following them around the whole time. There was no way he could escape. As soon as he jumped off the sofa, he would be shocked to the ground before he could get a few feet. He was naked, not that it would stop him if he did find a way to escape. At this point he didn't care who would see him naked if it meant freedom.

As Oliver sat there, Mr. Wei went to the DVD player and put in what looked to be a recorded DVD. He pushed play and Oliver's mouth flew open as he saw his mother giving a press release about him.  He saw his sister stand behind his mother. She had grown so much since he last saw her.  Tommy was there too.  He missed them so much. Oliver became frightened for his family when he realized that his mother had said that Mr. Wei was responsible. _Why would mom do this? Doesn't she know their lives are in danger now especially Thea's.  Oh, God what if Mr. Wei takes Thea?_

Oliver started panicking. He turns to Mr. Wei "Please don't hurt them.  My mom was just desperate to get me back.  Wouldn't you do the same if your child was taken?"

"Perhaps I would, but doesn't your sister look so beautiful?  I could make a lot of money off of her that is for sure."

"Please don't. She is just a child. You have me to do as you please.  You don't need her."

"You won't even submit to me.  You won't willingly submit to me, but perhaps that is okay. I have come to like your defiance sometimes."  Oliver drops his head.  He doesn't want to willingly submit to Mr. Wei, but if it would save his sister he will.

"It is not in my nature to submit to the enemy.  On the island that would be certain death, but if you will leave my sister alone...." Oliver grimaced and clenched his teeth.  He didn't want to submit.  He didn't want to willingly do anything sexual because then he would truly feel like a whore.

"Like I said I have come to enjoy your fighting spirit. I may have you submit to a few clients, but most of them like you to fight and resist.  I believe your shock collar will make you submit when the time is right.  I don't even have to use your sister as motivation, since the shock collar seems to do the trick.  I may change the rules and I may ask you to do something you do not want to do, but you will do it because as of now I will not touch your sister nor will I physically harm your family.  She will live a normal life with her family as long as you do not cause trouble for me.  For now, everything will stay the same between us as it has been except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"There is something else I have been meaning to start with you.  For now on you are to call me 'Master' and nothing else unless I specifically tell you to. Do you understand?"

"You are not my master, sir."

"Yes I am. Get up now!" Oliver did as he was told. "'Say it."  Oliver remained quiet. Mr. Wei pushed the button on the shock collar and Oliver yelped in pain. Gritting his teeth so he doesn't let out a scream. He collapsed to the floor shaking from the electricity.  "Tell me you understand or I will do it again."

Oliver was breathing heavily.  He felt defeated. He didn't want the pain again so he did as he was told. "I understand, Master."

"Good.  Now that we have gotten that established, come around to the back of the sofa."  Oliver got up off the floor his legs still feeling weak from the electricity that had coursed through his body. "Bend over the sofa with your legs spread." He slumped over the sofa and rested his forearms on the back of it with his head resting on his arms.  Oliver figured what was going to happen. He is nothing but a sex slave for Mr. Wei.  He should get used to it.

"Stay bent over just like that. If you move you will be shocked.  You hear me?"

"Yes, Master." He hated saying it, but he figured he will get used to it just like he got used to saying 'Sir'.

Mr. Wei motioned to the two guards to come over that were standing in the living room. "You can fuck him one at a time while I get  something ready for him. The one not fucking will be standing guard.  I will be back in 30 minutes so you better be finished with him one way or the other."

"Yes, sir.  Thank you, Sir." the guards said.

When Mr. Wei came back, he also used Oliver for his enjoyment along with the two guards. He cleaned up Oliver's blood and put a metal butt plug in him. Oliver had fallen to the floor in pain when they were done. "Get him up." he told the guards.  They lifted him up and Oliver looked up at Mr. Wei.  "I told you, you would be punished for your mother's stupidity."  He slams his fist into Oliver's mouth busting his lip. Oliver is not even bothered by the punch except he now tastes his own blood. "Follow me, guards come with us. I might need your help."

So Oliver follows Mr. Wei. He is not used to having something stuck up his ass just sitting there after brutally being raped let alone walking with it.  His clients have used sex toys, but they usually don't leave them in. They usually fuck him with them.

His ass was screaming in pain with every step. He gritted his teeth every time pain shot up his spine.  Walking down the stairs back to the basement was the worst. He thought he was going back to his room, but he was wrong when they passed it to go to the end of the hall.

Mr. Wei opened the door and Oliver gasped when he saw the room. It was setup like a dungeon. There was BDSM and dungeon gear hanging all along the wall.  There were whips, floggers, paddles, knives, things with spikes on them. There was a regular bed and then there was other furniture that he has never seen before. There was something like a bench, but it looked like it was used for restraining someone in different positions.

"Oliver, put these shorts on and get on the bed and lie down on your back. Legs and arms flat on the bed."

Oliver decided not to argue about putting on clothes. He did as he was told. He laid down and immediately he grunted from the pain in his ass from laying directly on his ass. "Aren't you going to take out this thing you have in me?"

"No I am not and you will see why in a moment."  Mr. Wei put his wrists and ankles in the metal cuffs that were connected to the bed. _Oh, this can not be good. What the Hell?_

 

********** Warning for setting up Oliver for sexual electric shock **********

 

Mr. Wei looked at the clock he was right on time.  He brought over the attachments that had wires connected to them. Oliver's eyes went wide. "Where are you sticking that long thing?"

"Where do you think?"  Mr. Wei took the long stemmed attachment.  He put lube on it and slid it into place. Oliver almost screamed in pain, but he bit his lip as it was going in. It was now locked in place in his penis. He then slipped a ring on over his testicles. Mr. Wei next put some sticky pads on his inner thighs. He then gathered all of the cords and started to attach them to each of the things that Mr. Wei had on him and in him.

 

******* End Warning *********

 

"Okay, I believe we are ready. Oliver you are to keep your head turned toward the camera at all times or I will torture you for days, do you understand?"

"I understand, Master." Oliver said what he knew he was supposed to say.  He was certainly at the Mr. Wei's mercy.

Just beyond the camera there were two large screens on the wall. Mr. Wei turns on the video camera and the computer. He proceeded to login into the teleconferencing software. "So the screen on the left is the video feed on us. The screen directly behind the camera will show our guests, so you can watch them.  We are going to have a teleconference and the people on that screen will see everything that is show on that other screen."

"Here we go.  You look so good with that blood trickling down your chin and wires coming out under your shorts. Looks so hot." Oliver just rolled his eyes when Mr. Wei's back was turned.

 

******

 

 **Starling** **City**

 

Moira, Walter, Thea, Tommy, Christy, and Jamie all filed into the conference room.  Diggle had gotten everything set up.  The conference room had a large 85 inch LED screen on the wall for this reason. They all took a set around the conference table.  The room was setup to show all the people at the conference table or standing near it to be on the video for the conference.

"Mrs. Queen it is time.  What is the call-in number?"  She handed Diggle the number and he proceeded to connect to the person on the other end.

As soon as the picture came on everyone gasped as they saw Oliver lying there restrained with wires coming out of his shorts that was covering Oliver's sensitive areas.  As soon as Jamie saw, he buried he head in his arms on the table trying to hide his face.  "Welcome, nice for all of you to join us."  Mr. Wei says over the video.

"Oliver!" Moira and Thea practically screamed at the same time.  Tears starting in their eyes.

"Thea get out!" Oliver shouted at the top of his lungs. He could not let his sister see him like this let alone get tortured. He started struggling against the binds trying to fight to get free from the camera's view, knowing it would be useless. He had to try. The restraints were starting to dig into his skin. "Please, Thea..." he begged, "I don't want you to see this. I love you, but please...Go!" he says more gently, but starting to panic over the thought of his sister seeing him get tortured.

"I love you, Oliver." Thea says with tears falling from her eyes.  She gets up from her chair and starts to walk to the door.

"I didn't say anyone could leave." Thea stops, but does not turn around. If Oliver doesn't want her to see him then she won't look.

"Please let her go." Oliver said.

"Please, what? Have you forgotten what we talked about in how you are to address me?"

"Please, Master, just let her go.  I'll do anything for her not to watch this."  Oliver's voice was barely above a whisper.  He didn't want his family to hear him use the term 'Master', but they all heard it. At that point Moira, Tommy, and Walter had tears in their eyes.  Christy and Jamie were not at all surprised, but they were saddened none the less.

"Fine, but I will hold you to your promise later." Mr. Wei said and Thea walked out the door and ran to her room.  Jamie was still hiding his face. "All of you are to look at me."  Jamie raised his head reluctantly.

"What do you want?"  Moira yells.

"I will explain a minute, but first I need to greet my old friend. Jamie, I didn't expect you to be here.  Jamie and I go way back, since he was 15. 3 years now, I believe.  You see I have business in Starling 3 times a year and I get Midnight here for the weekend. I leave him tied up in the hotel suite while I have my business meetings and we have fun at night. Don't we, Jamie?"

"Yes, sir." Jamie said not wanting to cause trouble.

"I know you hate it because you scream so nice for me. Such a pretty whore."

"You fucking sick son-of-a-bitch.  I'll kill you if you hurt him or anyone else."  Oliver yells never being so angry in his life.

Jamie shakes his head, "Oliver don't say anything that will make it worse. Not for me.  I'm not worth it."  Oliver's face drops. He sees a scared kid that has been through way too much in his life.  He wishes he can rescue him.

"You are always saying you are going to kill me, but of course you can't with that shock collar on you.  Jamie, I will be seeing you soon. I know you are familiar with what I am going to do to Oliver.  I will probably do it to you when I see you. What do you say about that?"

"Whatever you want, sir." Jamie says with his head bowed. Embarrassed to having to respond like that.

"Now to why I am doing this. Moira, you have stuck your nose in my business. I decided to punish Oliver instead of your family for your press conference that aired this morning."

"No, please don't." Moira begged.

"Mom, don't worry. I can take it."

 

********** Warning for sexual electric shock (graphic torture) **********

"I raped him along with two others a few minutes ago. Now, I am going to shock him in every sensitive area on him and inside of him that you can not see. It is true your son seems to have a very high tolerance to pain, but since his ass is torn up from the rape, I am pretty sure he will be in extreme pain that he won't be able to take."

Oliver clinched his teeth together preparing to not let out a scream. He was not going to scream in front on them.

"No, please don't do this.  I am sorry. Please...." Moria begged.

Mr. Wei turned on the machine that sent excruciating electric shock through his ass, cock, and balls. "Arrgh..." Oliver screams through gritted teeth.  Mr. Wei turns it  up and Oliver can't hold it in. He screams at the top of his lungs as hips involuntary raises off the bed. "Ahhh...Fuck!..."

Moira, Tommy and Walter are screaming at him to stop. Tears are streaming down their faces. Christy and Jamie are also crying. Jaimie is shaking like a leaf remembering when Mr. Wei did that to him. He is not able to watch it so he looks down at the table. During it Oliver bears down on the pain and bites down on his lower lip. Blood trickling down from the cut on his lip where he is biting down on.  Mr. Wei continues it at full strength for 10 minutes from the time he started and then he turns it all the way down.

 

******* End Warning *********

 

After the 10 minutes when Mr. Wei stopped it, Oliver is almost gasping for breath.  Breathing very heavily.  Everyone is hysterical who is watching.  Jamie looks like he is having trouble breathing.

"You are going to killing him!"  Moira screams.

"This won't kill him.  He will wish he is dead though if you mess with me again. You do anything to get Oliver out and you will wish I killed him compared to what I will do to him and Jamie. Christy, I know you work at that club too. Perhaps, I will get you both next time.  I am going to continue to do this to Oliver every 30 minutes for the next 4 hours because of what you did to me.  You have destroyed my sex slavery business and you have messed with my reputation.  Oliver will pay for it tonight."

"Please, I am sorry.  I will wire you 10 million right now for you not to hurt Oliver anymore."

"No, I actually enjoy doing this.  Don't I Jamie?  You should know, since you have been through this often."  Jamie was shaking and gasping for air, not able to acknowledge anyone.  He was clearly in the throes of a memory.  "What's the matter?  Having a panic attack about last time?"

Jamie couldn't respond. He was concentrating on calming his breathing as Christy talking him through it.  Oliver was also kinda out of it. He had sweat running over his face.

Christy spoke up. "Oliver put your mind somewhere else. Concentrate with all of your strength of thinking of a safe place to be.  Somewhere peaceful. That is what we do and it helps." 

Oliver looked at Christy, "Thanks," he chokes out.  His voice rough from screaming.

"Oh, I will be torturing you for telling him that.  Well, this was fun, but I think it is time to go."

At that moment the teleconference cut off and everyone that was standing just slumped into the chairs.  There were no words to say.  Everyone was devastated.  Jamie had his breathing under control and was laying his head on Christy's shoulder while she held him.

"You are both never going back to that club. He is a monster. He will not get a chance to hurt you. We will do whatever it takes to protect you." Moira almost screams at them.

"Don't worry we won't." Christy says. Moira runs off to her bedroom and Walter follows after her.

Jamie looks up at Christy and Tommy and says, "I want to get wasted tonight.  I can't get the images out of my mind when he did that to me for hours. I know I will have nightmares tonight."

"Yeah, I think we will all be having nightmares after that. I am sure the Queens have plenty of alcohol here."

 

******

 

**Hong Kong**

 

"Well that was entertaining.  I am not going to torture you like I said I was to your family, but now you know what kind of punishment I am capable of.  I just needed your mom to think I was going to do it.  This was after all more for her punishment than it was yours.  I can't promise you that I won't do it again if I must punish you, but I will try to refrain from using it.  What do you say about that?"

"Thank you, Master?"

"You are learning. I was going to do it once more if you didn't thank me properly."  Oliver lets out a sigh of relief. He hates what he is doing to Jamie, but he knows he can't speak out against it. 

Mr. Wei unhooked him from the restraints.  He remove all of the uncomfortable things that he attached to Oliver. Oliver was relieved when everything was removed from him.  Mr. Wei looks over at the guards. "Help him back to his room."

When Oliver was back in his room, he walked straight into the shower.  He had to get clean again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you hate me for what I did to Oliver. Please be respectful if you wish to comment about this. I do value constructive criticism, but hateful comments will force me to start moderating them. 
> 
> I don't know if you noticed the change in Jamie's story. In chapter 6, Christy mentioned she had a friend that was sold into slavery when he was 10 and stayed in it for 4 years. This is Jamie of course. I had to change it to age 9 instead of 10 because he meets Christy when he is 13. Christy and him did prostitution for the last 5 years. I wanted to keep them both 18.


	12. Oliver's New Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay. I have been sick with the flu.

**April 13, 2012, 1am**

**Starling** **City**

Tommy, Christy, Thea, and Jamie had been drinking alcohol here and there since Oliver was tortured.  Moira and Walter had already gone to bed since it was now 1am. Moria let Thea drink this time since she knew Thea would have just gone out to the club with her friends if she didn't. The 4 of them that were still up just didn't want to go to bed.  Tommy and Jamie especially were afraid of having nightmares of what they saw happen to Oliver. 

"There is one question that has been bothering me, but I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"Ask away."  Jamie said.

"The club you both happily no longer work at...umm...when did you start working there. That awful guy that has Oliver said that he was your client since you were 15, Jamie.  Have you both been there for the last 3 years?"

"Yeah, we were prostitutes on the streets so we could eat for 2 years before the owner of the club picked us both up as a client one night. After we had sex with him he offered us a place to stay above the club and said we would work in private at the club.  We jumped at the opportunity.  No more freezing in the winter sleeping in an alley or worrying about the gangs getting us.  He would arrange clients for us since we were not old enough to get our own clients until we were 18.  Just a couple of months ago we started to strip and get clients on our own. We still had some clients already arranged for us though."

"Geez that is fucked up.  Is there anyone else that is younger than 18?"  Tommy said.

"No, he doesn't have underage prostitutes anymore. One of my clients turned out to be a cop last year when I was 17.  He threatened to bust the place for child prostitution.  Our boss convinced him not too. He offered the cop to have either of us any time he wanted as long as he didn't report him.  The cop accepted the deal, but only if Adam did not have anymore underage prostitutes besides Jamie and I.  Our boss was losing money with that cop getting Jamie and I for free, so he doesn't want to take the chance anymore." Christy said.

Jamie spoke up now, "A couple of months ago I realized that the cop wasn't coming any more, so I asked what happened to him.  Adam said that someone killed him when he pulled a car over for a traffic violation. Adam was smiling when he said it.  I bet he was the one that had it arranged." Jamie said.

"We don't have proof of it.  That is why we were afraid of leaving the club, but the security seems really good here."  Christy said.

"Yes and I think mom is bringing more security.  Look no more sad stuff tonight. Let's play a game. How about we play Hi Low? " Thea asked.

"What's that?"  Christy asked.

"It is a card game where everyone draws a card and whoever has the lowest card has to take a shot of vodka.  If the lowest card is a tie, both people take a shot."

"And you have played this before, Thea?" Tommy asked.

"I guess you can say I have heard of it, somewhere."

"Yeah right.  Okay, Ms. teenage drinker find us some cards.  I'll get the vodka. I think we still have some of that whipped vodka left."

An hour went by and they were all getting wasted.  They were all laughing and having a good time. 

"I am getting us some more popcorn." Thea said.  As she got up she almost tripped over her feet.  Christy and Jamie were more used to alcohol because of working at the strip club and well Tommy has done nothing except partying since him and Oliver were Thea's age, but Thea hasn't been drinking that long.

"I'll help."  Christy got up and went into the kitchen.  She noticed Thea was looking for something in the cabinets, while the popcorn popped in the microwave. 

Thea was swaying on feet. "Thea be careful."  Thea fell into Christy's arms.

"I am fine," she said as they both looked into each other's eyes. 

Before Christy could react Thea pressed Christy up against the counter and Thea pressed her lips to Christy's.  Christy out of habit parted her lips for Thea and closed her eyes to relish what Thea was doing. Thea stuck her tongue in Christy's mouth and as soon as she did Thea's tongue slips right back out and immediately Christy heard a thud on the kitchen floor.  Christy opens her eyes and looks down to see Thea on the floor laughing her head off.

"Thea, you okay?"  Christy asked as she reaches down to Thea.

The guys came running into the kitchen seeing Thea on the floor laughing like crazy.  "What happened?"  Tommy asked.

"I've fallen and can't get up." Thea burst out into laughter again.

"She tongued me and... then she just fell."

"Oh, shit, I missed that?" Tommy said.

"Tommy, you are a dick."  Christy said.

"I am drunk I have an excuse. Besides it is every guy's fantasy to see two girls going at it.  I am right, Jamie? "

"Been there done that. One of my regulars is a couple of bisexual girls and they like to get a guy to fool around with together.  They are really hot looking." Jamie said.

"Yeah I suppose. One of my regulars is a married couple and the woman is bisexual, but they are into some awful kinky shit so it is not that fun.  At least I don't have to deal with that anymore."

"I think it is time to go to bed, Thea." Tommy said.

"I'm gooooooodddd" Thea said.

"Yeah, I think I have had my limit too."  Christy said.

They all ascend the stairs together.  They reached Thea's room and Christy said, "I'll make sure she gets into bed alright."

"Alright, I'm going to bed see you all tomorrow."

Jamie went into his bedroom and got ready for bed.  He normally sleeps naked, just out of habit, but he thought it best to at least put on some shorts. He just didn't feel comfortable being naked in the Queen's house.

He laid down in the softest most comfortable bed he has ever been in. He quickly fell asleep. For the first 5 hours he slept comfortably in a dreamless sleep.  At 6am things changed.  He started to dream about the first time he was with Mr. Wei.  He was back there at the club. Mr. Wei was using the electric shock that he used on Oliver.

"Please stop it...It hurts" Jamie says out loud while he is asleep and then he screams at the top of his lungs, "...Arrrgh..."

Walter was the only one who was already awake besides the maids.  He was on his way to go downstairs when he hears Jamie scream. He rushes into his room. Jamie is still deep into his dream, "Stop... Let me go...It hurts. Help! Help!......"

"Jamie wake up you're dreaming" Walter says.  Tears are running down Jamie's face. Jamie continues to scream at the top of his lungs. At that moment Moria, Tommy, Christy and Thea rush in along with security.

Christy rushes over to Jamie "Jamie, wake up!" she gently shakes him. Jamie wakes up gasping for air, "You're safe. You're here in the Queen mansion.  No one is going to hurt you anymore."  Jamie clings to Christy, sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

"I am sorry I woke you.  I told you I would have nightmares. I had a nightmare of what we watched happen to Oliver.  Mr. Wei did the same thing to me shortly after we started working at the club.  It was the first time I had that electric shock stuff. He kept me for the whole weekend and did that to me along with having sex with me all weekend long. Did you know he puts an electrode in the ass and penis and also on the balls?  God hurts the worst."

"At least you do not have to worry about that anymore."  Tommy said.

"Why don't yall go back to bed?  I'll stay with him." Christy said.

"Jamie, don't hesitate to call us if you need anything.  We are here for you man."  Tommy said.

"Thanks. You don't know how much it means to me that you all care."

 

******

 

**Hong Kong**

 

The third day that Oliver arrived from Shanghai to his new accommodations in Hong Kong, he is still trying to get accustomed to his new life. He knows it is a matter of time before he is used for sex with clients like before.  So far, it has just been Mr. Wei to come in and a few guards to use him for sex.  _My life is so fucked. How should I get out of this? Should I kill myself? No, mom is obviously still fighting to get me out. I will wait and do what it takes to stay alive._ _God, I hope I will not be forced to please him, but it seems that will happen eventually.  I just hope I will be able to forgive myself.  I feel like a whore as it is. Uugh_...  There was no point in thinking of the inevitable. Live day to day.  That was his motto now.  It is all he can do now.

Oliver rolled over in his bed trying to go back to sleep.  He doesn't sleep much anymore because of too many nightmares. Suddenly, Mr. Wei walked into his room.

"Good morning Oliver"

"Feels like it is too early, what time is it?"

"5:30 am. I am reluctant to get any new clients for you.  Since your mother had outed me, any new clients could be spies for trying to get your location. I am only taking new clients if they are recommended by one of my previous clients. Even then it may still be risky. Many of your regulars have been interested in you. Tonight's client is the father of one of your regulars.  You have not had him before.  He has some interesting kinks."

"Yeah, whatever."

"You do realize you are supposed to address me as master or would you rather I punish you?"

"Fuck! I will try to address you properly, Master."  Oliver says sarcastically. He will never get used to the term 'master'.

"I will let that comment pass, for now! Your client tonight has an unusual request and I am going to abide by it.  He is actually paying for the next 18 hours at a discounted rate. Since I just woke you up, you have not got a shower yet, right?"

"Not yet." Mr. Wei raises an eyebrow at Oliver so Oliver adds, "Master."

"Go ahead and get one now.  Afterwards, lie on the bed naked.  I will be back in a bit."

Oliver did as he was told, reluctantly of course. Mr. Wei came back in after 20 minutes.

"Your client has very specific preparations for this evening. You will see him at midnight."

"What preparations?"

Mr. Wei ignored Oliver's outburst.  "I will ignore your misspeak since you will be punished enough. Your client requires you to wear this..." he holds up the device, "It is a cock cage, better known as a male chastity device.  It does not hurt unless you get hard.  See this thin metal tube goes into your penis and it allows you to pee.  This ring goes around the base of your balls and it prevents you from ejaculating. Both items lock into this cage. Your client wants you not to touch yourself at all which is the reason for this.  He wants you needing to have an orgasm.  Begging for it, actually."

"This is ridiculous.  How could someone want this?"

"This device denies you the luxury of having an orgasm even if your body is crying for it. There are many men who love it since they have a much bigger orgasm when it is finally taken off than without it, so I wouldn't complain."

"This is fucked up.  How long do I have to wear it?"

"From now until your client takes it off.  Your client is coming at midnight, so 18 plus hours. I will put it on.  You ready?  You need to hold as still as possible." 

Oliver doesn't answer.  He just lays back and looks up to the ceiling.  Mr. Wei takes the metal tube and puts lube on it before putting it inside. "Arrgh...that hurts."

"It only hurts going in because you are not used to it."  Mr. Wei slips the cock ring around his balls and stuffs Oliver's cock into the cage piece.  He snaps everything into place and puts the lock on. "There you go all done. How does it feel?"

"Weird.  It doesn't hurt now. It just feels too foreign, I guess."

"Well, I guess you can go back to bed now if you want."

"Like I could with this thing in me."  Oliver snorts.

Mr. Wei just smirked and left the room.  Oliver continued to lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.  He looked down at his penis.  _God, this looks awful.  I hate this so much. Mom, I hope you are working on something to get me out of this._ Oliver rolled over to his side and covered himself up with a blanket. He hated this.

 

******

 

 **Starling** **City**

 

Felicity Smoak with her latte in hand arrives at her office just before 8:00.  She has to repair a computer today that was infected with a virus from one of their employees downloading gay porn. It was his second offense, so consequently he is fired. She laughs at the thought of how stupid people can be.  _Of course all businesses monitor what their employees do on the internet.  Doesn't everyone realize that?_   It also cracks her up until she realizes she's the one that has to rebuild the computer because the virus infested the whole computer to the point the computer has to be rebuilt from the ground up.

She sits down at her desk and checks her email.  There is an email from CEO Walter Steele saying to see him as soon as she gets to her office. So, she gets up and heads to his office.

She makes it to his office, "You wanted to see me, Mr. Steele?"

"Yes, Ms. Smoak, my wife and I would like to take you to lunch to discuss something we need your help in.  Are you free for lunch this afternoon?"

"Oh, um yes I am free" Felicity Smoak answered.

"Good.  Meet you in the lobby at 11:45?"

"Yes, that would be great."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak I will see you then."

Felicity left the office knowing what this has to be about. Has to be about Oliver.

******

 

It was a few minutes before it was time to meet Mr. Steele in the lobby.  Felicity grabs her personal tablet that she does not go anywhere without.  It is her hacking tablet, so she never leaves it behind.  She puts it in her purse and heads up to the lobby. The IT department is in the basement of the building. The IT department resides down there because computer servers are safer in the basement when it comes to some natural disasters at least that is what the architects figured.

"You ready, Ms. Smoak."

"Yes, I am." The employees in the lobby were staring at her wondering why she was going out to lunch with the CEO.  Felicity held her up high and ignored the nasty looks. The Queen limousine was waiting for them. Felicity got in when the door was held open to her. "Thank you."  She got in and saw Mrs. Queen sitting there in all of her glory. "Mrs. Queen, it is nice to see you."

"Felicity Smoak, my husband speaks highly of you."

"Yes, Ms. Smoak here prevented numerous server attacks and has kept our information safe from our competitors."

"I've had help, but yes."

"Mr. Steele said you graduated at the top of your class at MIT with a Masters degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science?"

"Yes, that is correct.  You want me to help you find Oliver, don't you?"

"Yes, but I understand if you don't want to since hacking is illegal.  We will pay you of course."

"Well... um...as soon as I saw the press release you gave, I knew I had to do something.  Queen Consolidated has been good to me, I just had to try and help. I am sure you do not mind. I started to try and find Oliver or the man that has him.  I wasn't going to say anything to you unless I had a clue. Unfortunately, my mother was visiting from Las Vegas this past weekend and I didn't really get to dig in."  Felicity said.

Walter and Moira were speechless.

They were speechless so she thought she was in trouble, so she tried salvage what she told them, "I am sorry if I should not have stuck my nose in your business, but I am the best person to try and find him.  Am I in trouble?"

"No, no of course not. We just thought that you would turn us down.  After all, we are asking you to break the law," Walter said.

"I hacked into the NSA when I was 13.  They were so embarrassed that a 13 year-old girl broke through their firewalls that they did not arrest me, but they did offer me a job when I got out of college. I can hack into any government system you need in the world, not that I would necessarily do that.  No, that would be illegal, right?  I would loose my job at Queen Consolidated if I even thought of such a thing."

"I guarantee your job is secured no matter what you need to do. We can right up a contract of any terms you wish. You will be working for us not Queen Consolidated while you are doing this. You will get 1 million now should you accept and 10 million should you find Oliver's location. We will also double your salary while you are working on this project."  Walter said

"Wow! Okay, um.  That is a lot of money. I accept the challenge.  I will do my best to find your son."

They arrived at the fancy restaurant and Felicity realizes that she has never been to a fancier place in her life.  She suddenly feels out of her element.  The hostess leads them to a private room where secret meetings are held.  The waitresses have been known to knock on the door before entering to let everyone know someone is coming in. Over the years many corporations have used this room to negotiate mergers and takeovers where private speech is required.

"This is nice, thank you." Felicity said.

"This room is safe for discussing private matters." Walter says.

"Good, because I can show what I have been doing so far which is not much since my mom was staying over.  She left this morning. Anyway--" there was a knock at the door to their private room in the restaurant.

"Just one moment."  Moira said to Felicity.  "Yes, come in."

The waitress came in and took their drink and food orders and then left.

"I managed to find Chang Wei in Shanghai on the 9th, but I have not found him since."

"The 10th was the last day that we knew he was in Shanghai.  The people that we were working with suspect that he has left Shanghai on the 10th, but they can not confirm it. How did you manage that?"  Moira asked.

"I hacked into Shanghai's traffic cam network and used my CIA-level facial recognition software to find him. It was easy to do that while I had to entertain my mother because that sort of thing runs on its own. The software cycles through traffic cam photos. I believe he left Shanghai.  Tonight I am going to open up the search for more cities.  The more cities I add the longer it takes, so it could be a while. My program searches traffic cams, restaurant cameras and other places I program it to look. Is there anything you can tell me about the people who have him?  According to my research, I know that Chang Wei is a member of the Triads, but is there anything else?  I am adding surveillance camera locations where the Triads hang out, but it would be good if I could narrow it down."

"Oliver was sold to Chang Wei when he got off of the island.  Chang Wei runs a sex slavery ring." Moira says just before there is a knock on the door. "Come in." she says.  The waitress brought their food and filled their drinks.

"Oh, god that is terrible, but it may help.  Forced prostitution, human trafficking, sex slavery is an 'underground' internet community. Websites are heavily guarded and not just anyone can access those sites. Normally you have to know someone. The websites for those things are masked to appear as something else. If I can find a way to get into it, I might have a chance to find Oliver.  That may take a while though.  Their firewalls are heavily guarded and sometimes virtually impossible to break-through. Luckily you have me."

"How do you know this?"

"I took a semester in Criminal Cyber Forensics.  It was one of the topics that I decided to do a paper on.  Human trafficking has become an epidemic around the world and I found it an interesting topic to try to find ways of combating it through technology."

"What do you need from us?" Moira asked.

"I could use a couple of extra servers and monitors at my house to help carry the load on the massive searches I will be doing, but with the money you will be giving me I can afford it."

"Any equipment you need to speed up the process, you will have it.  The money we give you should not be used on that.  Give me a detailed list of items you need and I will procure it."

"Thank you so much. I was going to look into Chang Wei's bank accounts and off-shore accounts and see if I can track his current ware bouts. I also need to look into his past.  It is possible that he has an old property that he or one of his family members own. He may be keeping Oliver at one of those properties."

"That is amazing."  Moira and Walter agreed.

"Yes, well I will have to hack into 5 different government agency's financial networks to find any off-shore accounts he may have."

"You should only do the hacking at our place.  We can corroborate your story that you are not involved.  Plus we will have security to protect you." Walter said.

"No offense, but I doubt your network is secure enough to protect me."

"Prove it; do you have your tablet?"  Walter asked as he is just finishing his lunch.

"Of course."  Felicity pulls it out and types a bunch of stuff.  In less than 5 minutes she hands Moira the tablet. "I believe these are your personal files on your laptop?"

"Indeed they are.  You are truly remarkable."  Moira said.

"Thank you for remarking on that." Felicity said.

"Okay, so first things first.  We will pay you 2 thousand to secure our personal network at the Queen mansion, so not even you can breach our firewall.  Also, any equipment you need, give us a list and we will acquire it."  Walter said.

"Okay, but I don't want to do any hacking at your place.  You have others beside yourself there.  If anyone was to find out what I am doing, I could go to jail for a long time.  It is best that only the two of you know about this and no one else.  I will secure your network, but it may take a bit.  There is some special equipment that can not be bought locally, so it may be a week before everything is shipped to you for me to do what I need."  Felicity explained.

"Okay, when would you like to start?" Moira asked.

"As soon as possible.  I will start by assessing your home network today.  After that I will provide you a list of items.  I suggest you not send any emails about Oliver until I get you network secured. I will work at home finding everything that I can."

"Sounds good to me. Walter said.

"So are you going to tell my boss, because I would like to spend the rest of the afternoon working on you network and digging into what I need to do to find Oliver?"

"Yes, of course. I will inform him that you are working on a top-secret project that will be located off-site and it may take a number of months to complete.  We will hire a temp to take your place, but when you find Oliver you will have your job back.  We will take you back there to get you car and anything else you need."

"Thank you. Every since I heard what happened I wanted to help.  Thank you for letting me."

"Wonderful." Walter says as he pays the check.

They leave the restaurant and the driver takes them to the Queen Consolidated. Felicity gets her car and follows the limo to the Queen mansion. Walter goes back to work since he has several meeting in the afternoon he has to attend to.  Felicity spends a couple of hours assessing their network and securing what she can with what they currently have.  It is not the most secure, but it will help until the equipment comes in.  She then head home to start tracking Chang Wei's financial transactions, hoping to determine where he is holding Oliver.

 

******

 

Adam Hunt (Christy and Jamie's former boss) is furious of their disappearance. They have been gone 24 hours. _I should have known that Merlyn being the love sick puppy he is would take Christy away. That sonofabitch._   He decides to call in his assistant manager so they can discuss what to do next.

He picks up the phone and calls Jack on his cell. "Jack will you come to my office?"

"Right a way, Mr. Hunt" Jack hurries to his office and knocks on the door.  Adam tells him to come in and have a seat.  "What do you need?"

"Christy and Jamie still haven't shown up for work or in their room I presume?"

"Yes, that is correct.  I have had the security posted at each door so we would know when they arrived."

"I think it is safe to safe they have left us.  They were last with one of our clients Tommy Merlyn.  I could tell he was attached to her.  Really, I shouldn't have let it go on this long, but I was giving some leeway since he is a Merlyn. He and his friends could have been very profitable for our club. So when he asked to take them both out on Sundays, I allowed it since he has paid for one of our highest packages that we have."

"What should be done then?  Do you want my men to go after Tommy Merlyn?"

"No, not yet.  I would much rather Christy and Jamie to be persuaded to come back on their own. Angering the Tommy Merlyn and possibly even is father is not a wise business move for us.  It will only be a last resort.  I want your men to shadow Tommy Merlyn for the next few days.  See where he is going the most. If he is frequently going to the Merlyn mansion than it is likely they are staying there with him.  Let me know where he frequents."

"We will find him."

"You know, on second thought, contact the Triads for help on this.  We don't want Tommy recognizing the men who are watching him since some of your men has been security for the club. Besides until the Triads or Chang Wei gives me a slave to replace the my youngest boy he killed 5 years ago, they will owe us."

"I know Chang Wei comes here a couple of times a year and gets Jamie for the weekend, but I didn't know he killed one of ours."

"Yeah, that was before you came here. I had a 14 year-old boy that was homeless and prostituting just to eat. So I offered a place to stay just like Christy, Jamie, and some of my others here. Chang Wei got carried away and choked him to death."

 

******

 

**Hong Kong**

 

Oliver is laying on his bed in his robe engrossed in one of the books he has.  He fully makes his mind go into the Hunger Games.  Anything to get his mind off of his dick locked in a cock cage. _How can anyone like this thing on their dick? I am not condemning those that do, but hell this is so weird.  Maybe there is more to it that I just don't know about_ , he says to himself.

Oliver realizes that he knows nothing about taboo sexual stuff, male toys, bdsm, and everything else that is out of the norm of sex between a man and a woman.  He is just not that experienced beyond regular vaginal sex and eating a girl out. He has not ever used a toy on them even though a few wanted him to.  He always thought why should I use a toy on you when I have my cock to fuck you with. He hasn't even fucked a girl up the ass. There was this one girl he went on a few dates with, but she asked him to shove his dick up her ass.  He didn't.  He thought that it was disgusting since that is where poop came out of. _God, I am learning way too much about sexual stuff that I never wanted to know about._

A couple of hours later he looks at the clock on the wall and it was almost midnight.  He lays naked on the bed as he has been told.  _I just want to get this damned cock cage off.  Can't wait until this is fucking over with._

He hoped his mom was working on something to find him.  He just hopes that whatever she is doing won't get them killed.  He squashes that thought. If Mr. Wei did decide to have them all killed he would never know unless Mr. Wei told him.

The door opened and in walked Mr. Wei and the client.  "Oliver you will behave and do everything he tells you to.  I will be watching.  So I will know if you don't behave and you will be sorry."

"Yes, Master" Oliver said and Mr. Wei left the two of them alone.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/15518941) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 8) (read at your own risk)**

 

He just laid there.  Too tired and weak to do anything else.  He hated himself. The man raped him and used a toy designed to make him have the most powerful orgasm even if he himself did not want it.  He realized that when he ejaculated it was the most powerful orgasm he has ever had.  Not that he wanted it or ever wanted it again in the future. He tells himself that it is just his body's reaction.  That this client purposely manipulated his male anatomy to make this happen.  But then he wonders if it was just what that guy did or is he starting to like this.  _No, I will not think like that. The Client knew how to give me a powerful orgasm even if I did not want it.  Yes, that is what it is.  I will concentrate on it. I have to believe that._

The client leaves Oliver's room and Mr. Wei yanks him up and practically throws him into the bathroom. "Clean yourself up you fucking whore.  You could have killed him.  You almost choked him out."

"I wasn't going to kill him.  I just wanted him to quit torturing me with the vibrating toy and take the cock cage off."

"You are a stupid child. You are lucky that he is not upset from you trying to choke him.  He was likely trying to push you to your breaking point. Which I guess he succeeded, since you tried to kill him. You will be punished."

"Whatever.  I don't fucking care!" Oliver yells.

Mr. Wei gets on the phone and calls one of his security guards, "Can you bring up the cage ASAP."  The guard scrambling to oblige.

"You will be in a cage for 7 days in pitch black darkness.  I will give you 2 bottles of water everyday and food every 4 days. You are too valuable for me to kill you so maybe this will finally break you and make you be compliant." the guard brought the cage in. "Oliver, crawl on you knees and get in that cage."

Oliver did as he was told. He has never been in such a tight spaces before.  The cage was similar to the one Fyers had put him in on Lian Yu except he could stretch out his legs. This one he could not.

"I will give you water and food in 8 hours.  I suggest you drink your water carefully. You will only have 2 bottles per day.  I don't want you to die, but I do hope you suffer for what you did to one of my best clients"

With that he was gone.  Oliver curled into a ball in the bottom of the cage and tried to sleep. He was exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, was the scene with Mr. Wei putting the cock cage on Oliver too graphic for this work? If you feel that this was out of bounds for this work which is supposed to only have Implied Non-Consensual stuff, please let me know and I will try to work these types of scenes in my "extra" work. As many of you know, my work "Extra Scenes for my story "Survive, There Is No Choice to Make"" is definitely for the graphic non-con.


	13. The Change

**April 14, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

The next day was the day Christy and Jamie would get their new clothes. They couldn't yesterday because Thea already had plans.  Thea took the day off from school so they could shop during the day. She was so excited, she loved shopping, but usually it is just her and her rich friends.  This time she is helping Christy and Jamie who do not have a job or any money since they had to leave everything behind.  It felt good to help them. This is their second day being free and they loved it.

At the mall Thea, Christy, Tommy, Jamie, and their bodyguard / driver, Diggle, are with them as they enter.  Diggle kinda hates this sorta thing but from what he knows of Christy and Jamie's situation, he wants to protect them.  So he puts up with it.  He wants them to not have to go back to prostitution, so he keeps a watchful eye. Since Christy and Jamie did not go back to the club it may be somewhat dangerous for them to be out in the open, but they have nothing except for the clothes on their back.  They need clothes, and other necessities, so Diggle doesn't mind following them at a distance while they are shopping.  They deserve something good to happen in their lives. Those kids could not have gotten a more rotten deal in life and he would be dammed if he let something destroy their freedom on his watch.

They walk into a store that Christy and Jamie has never seen before. Granted before this, they were street kids and both their families never had much money so expensive stores like this were always out of the question.  Christy and Jamie are both looking around.  Tommy is just along for the ride, but Thea is the one with the fashion sense.

"Hey, Jamie, what do you think about these jeans?" Thea asks.

"Umm... well... I usually wear skinny jeans that show off my ass better."

"So you wore them for work?"

"Yeah, I mean... I know that men wearing skinny jeans doesn't mean you are gay or selling sex, but it is what the guys wore since we were advertising our ass.  It is what I am used to. It is what I am comfortable in."

"Look, Jamie..." Thea puts her arm on Jamie's shoulder. "As long as you are happy that is all that matters. Don't dress to advertise your best assets, even if you do look good in them. You are not a prostitute anymore. Dress in what you truly want to wear. You should feel comfortable and you should feel good about yourself in what you wear.  I like wearing skinny jeans because it makes me feel sexy."

"Isn't that the same thing? Thea, every guy knows that girls wears skinny jeans to make their ass look good. Same thing for guys that wear them."  Tommy says.

"I don't know if every girl feels that way, but I guess you have a point.  Jamie I guess what I am saying is pick clothes that make you feel good. That is all."  Thea said.

"Can I get both the skinny jeans and the regular jeans?  Honestly, I don't know which I want."

"Of course.  You should get whatever you want. Money is not object. Mom made that clear. She wants you to get whatever you like. "

"Thank you, Thea."  Jamie kisses Thea on the cheek.  "This means a lot to me.  Helping us I mean... I don't want to think of myself as a whore anymore.  I think these new clothes will help with that."

"The two of you were never a whore to us.  I never saw you that way. We see you both as survivors and that is how you both should think of yourselves. It is not your fault what life did to you."  Thea said with a hand on his arm to comfort him.

"She is right you know... about it not being your fault. You were both taken advantage of." Tommy looks to Jamie and then to Christy who is standing by his side. "Your are not whores and someday you will both believe that too."  Tommy said.

"Thank you, I will try." Jamie says looking at Tommy and then back at Thea. 

Christy wonders off with Tommy to look at some more clothes.  Christy loves shopping with Tommy.  He is a good sport while she tries clothes on. She catches a glance at Jamie and Thea.  She can see that there is something that is starting between them.  How they both give each other little flirty comments and touches. 

Christy picks the clothes that she wants and they walk over to Thea and Jamie. Thea is giggling and Jamie is smiling and laughing like Christy has never seen him.  He is usually very depressed and never smiles, but Thea seems to bring out the light in Jamie that Christy thought was buried a long time ago.

Thea and Jamie are staring into each other's eyes at this point and Tommy decides to interrupt them by doing a fake cough.  "Did you find something, Jamie?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I think these..." Jamie looks at the price tag. "No way, this is way too expensive."

"We are billionaires; trust me it is not an issue." Thea says.

"But that is not the point. I could never pay you back for this...." Jamie said in astonishment.

At that moment Christy looks over her selection.  She wasn't going to look at the price, but if Jamie was reacting that bad she thought she better look.  "Jamie is right, this is way too much." Christy says.

"Look, please I beg you not to worry about it. Half of my closet has clothes I have never worn that are way more expensive than these. Look mom wants to spoil you just like you were her own kids.  To tell you the truth, I know she loves Oliver and me, but I think she wished she had more kids after she had us. I think you two being apart of our family now somehow satisfies that. Please, get what you want. Don't worry about the price. She wants you to be happy as do I."  Thea says.

"Okay, but how about two pairs of jeans and a few shirts for now.  Later we can go shopping again." Jamie says.

"Yeah, I think that would be good."  Christy agrees.

"If that is what you both want..." Tommy says questionably.

"Yes" they both said.

"Okay, but we need to get you at least one dress outfit incase mom throws a party before we can go shopping again.  Tommy, can you take Jamie to Jacque, our tailor, to get fitted for a proper suite and I will take Christy a few doors down to the dress shop?" Thea said.

"Of course."

They all finished at the mall.  Christy and Jamie both got 2 pairs of jeans, 3 shirt/tops, a bunch of underwear, new shoes, and a dress outfit for the Queen's formal parties that Thea told them about. Both of their dress outfits fits them perfectly and no alterations were needed. They all left the mall and went to Thea's favorite 5-star restaurant where Thea invited Diggle to eat with them since he put up with all their shopping.

As they were eating, Jamie spoke up. "I can not believe I am finally free. I don't have to have sex anymore.  Really, it seems too good to be true. But I am adjusting to it."

"Look, as far as I am concerned you are both family now. No one is going to hurt you anymore.  You will see. It may take time, but you will see."  Thea grasps Jamie's hand in a comforting manner, but she lingered a little too long and perhaps it was more than it should be.  She wondered.  She is intrigued by Jamie for some reason.

Tommy's phone rang and he looked down at it and grimaced.  It was his dad Malcolm Merlyn. He has been calling the last few days.  He thought it was best to get this over with. "My dad is calling.  I need to take this. Excuse me."  He got up from the table and went into the hallway to take the call.  "Dad?"

"Son.  I have been trying to reach you." Malcolm said.

"I know I have been busy."

"There is something I want to discuss with you.  Can you come over for a bit tonight?"

"I am busy."

"With your new girlfriend, I presume?"

"Yes."

"Please, come over just for a bit. See you at 6?  That way you can have the rest of the evening with her."

"Fine, I will be there."

Tommy walked back in and sat down, "I have to meet up with my dad at 6 tonight. He wants to talk to me about something."

"I would love to meet your dad."  Christy says.

"Maybe some other time.  He seemed upset about something. If he's going to yell at me again, I don't want you getting caught in the middle of it."

"Okay."

 

******

 

Later that night as Tommy pulled up to the Merlyn mansion. He sighed. He wondered what problem his dad had with him now. He went into the house and met his father in the living room.

"Hey, dad."

"How have you been son? We haven't talked in a while."

"Yeah, I know.  I have just been occupied.  What did you want to talk about?"

"So I have noticed you with this girl in the papers the last couple of weeks.  One article said you picked her up outside of a stip club. Is she a prostitute?"

Tommy knew he could not lie to his father about this.  His father always did his homework and usually knew everything anyway.  "Not anymore she isn't."

"So it is true. I was hoping the reporters were just spouting nonsense, but I checked your bank account at saw large cash withdrawals each week."

"Look, she was prostitute and it wasn't her fault the owner took advantage of her.  She quit 2 days ago."

"Look if it gets out that my son is dating a prostitute...."

"Dad I don't care about our reputation.  I love her.  Besides it wasn't her fault. The owner picked her off the street when she was 15.  He has been pimping her out ever since and she just turned 18. She is a victim of child prostitution and she wasn't the only one.  I would have called the police, but she said not to.  She is not a whore.  She is a victim."

"I am sorry to hear that happened to her, but it doesn't change the fact of what she is. Who the media will see her as.  They will make a spectacle out of this. It is not just your reputation that is on the line, but our family's reputation."

"That is all you care about, isn't it?  The Queen family doesn't seem to care.  They have taken Christy and her co-worker, who was also taken advantage of, in to their home.  They don't care how it might look.  Why do you?"

"Because you're my son and I won't have my son in a relationship with a whore!"  Malcolm yells.

"It is not your decision to make.  I am an adult and I will make my own decisions."  Tommy smiles.  He knew the perfect way to get at his father.  With a smirk he says, "Besides what would you do if I plan on marrying her? Uh?" Tommy has actually thought about asking her to marry him, but he wants to wait and see if they can get Oliver back. Now that Oliver is alive, he doesn't think he could get married without Oliver as his best man.

Malcolm was speechless.  He never considered marriage.

"You know why I moved out, dad? Because you are a selfish bastard who doesn't care a thing about me!"  Tommy yelled.

"Get Out!" Malcolm yelled.

"Gladly!" Tommy yelled back.

Tommy walked out of the Merlyn mansion.  He drove through the gates steaming with anger. Driving to hopefully pick up a speeding ticket to piss off his dad even more.  He didn't even notice the car that followed him from outside the Merlyn gates all the way to the Queen mansion.  The car that belonged to one of Adam Hunt's men.

 

******

**April 18, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

Four days later, Adam Hunt was expecting news from his right hand man on Christy and Jamie's whereabouts.  His right hand man came in to Adam's office.

"You have news for me?" Adam asked.

"As you know we have been following Tommy Merlyn since he left the Merlyn mansion four days ago.  We believe he is staying at the Queen mansion since he has been coming and going from there in his car a few times. We have seen a car with blacked out windows come and go a few times, but we could not see who was in it.  Our guess is it may have been Christy and Jamie at times.  We have been hesitant to follow it since the driver is also probably security and would realize someone is following them. It seems this morning they let their guard down. We saw Christy and Jamie leave the mansion in Tommy's car this morning. We followed them to a clothing store.  Christy and Jamie were buying some clothes and the clothes were put on the Queen family account. They were gone a few more hours, still being followed by our man. Our man followed them back to the Queen mansion.  The Queen mansion is heavily guarded and it would not be easy for us to penetrate. I doubt even our Triad friends could get through. "

"Buying clothes and taking them back to the Queen mansion definitely proves they are living there. We don't need to try and kidnap them at least not yet. It would be best to convince Christy and Jamie to come back to us on their own."

"That is what we figured too, sir. We have been following the comings and goings of everyone else that leaves the mansion.  We know what school Thea Queen goes to. We know when Walter Steele goes to work and comes home.  The Queen family has several maids they employ and we have been keeping tabs on them.  One of them named, Maria, lives alone and we have her address."

"Excellent!  I will give you two letters sealed in an envelope with Jamie and Christy's name on them.  You will go to Maria's house and tell her that she will deliver the envelopes to Christy and Jamie's bedroom and set in on the nightstand in front of them while they are sleeping and to unlatch their bedroom window to make it appear as if an intruder came through the window. Tell Maria there will be someone at her house to give her the 2 million in cash, once it is done.  You tell her if she tells anyone, she will be killed. When you see her, knock her out and take her to our warehouse and keep her tied up there.  She is our extra insurance policy in case Christy and Jamie decide to not do as they are told.  Once Christy and Jamie are here, kill her and dump her body in the Glades."

"Yes, sir. It will be done as you have said."

"For this, I will give you the 2 million to split amongst your men. I hope it will ensure their silence."

"I am certain it will, sir."

"When does Maria go to work at the Queen mansion?"

"She works the 4pm to 1am evening shift, sir."

"I will have the envelopes for you in an hour. Deliver them to her this afternoon and have her do it tonight.  Tell her to come up with some excuse to work over beyond her shift if needed to make sure she can deliver them while they are good and asleep."

"Yes, sir."

 

******

**Hong Kong**

 

After four days in the cage Oliver was starting to get used to it, but he was so hungry and weak. Really he just felt horrible.  Someone has come in every 12 hours to unlock the cage so he could go to the bathroom, but there were a few times he couldn't wait the 12 hours.  He felt disgusted with himself and humiliated, but that was his life now.  The cage that Fyers put him in was the same way so he is used to it by now.

He is so hungry. Four days Mr. Wei said before he would get any food. He figured it has not been four days since they have not brought food yet, but it feels like it has been a week. _Has it been longer than 4 days? Did they forget about me? Maybe they are trying to kill me. One can only hope._ Oliver has tried to occupy his mind by going through every happy memory he can think of. It is hard though.  He has also tried to replay his favorite movies in his mind.  That helped. In Fyers camp there was always something going on outside the cage, so he could watch the comings and goings of the camp.  This was different because he was alone and it was absolutely pitch black. 

He thinks they must have put something under the door so that not even the light from outside would invade the room.  He tried to keep his mind active, so he wouldn't go crazy. _Would going crazy be a bad thing? Maybe I would be out of it and not be aware of what was happening to me_. Oliver sighed. _I can do this. I can survive this. Shengcún, Survive._ _Shengcún, Survive._   He repeated over an over again.

All of the sudden his door to his room opens and Mr. Wei comes in with a tray of food. "Good afternoon, my love. How are you doing today?" Mr. Wei asked cheerfully.

Oliver was so weak from hunger it was hard to speak, but he tried to raise himself up from the bottom of his cage. He has been lying rolled up in a ball on his side for the last few days. "H-hun-gry. N-need bath-ro-om..." Oliver stutters.  It was hard to get the words out because his throat was so dry and he was so weak. Not to mention he hasn't bothered to say a word in four days. He slowly sat up. The light from the open door hurt his eyes and his head so he squinted and kept his eyes closed as much as possible.

Mr. Wei turned on his bedside lamp instead of the overhead lights, but even the light from the hallway was too much.  As soon as the light of the lamp came on he closed his eyes immediately.

"I have soup and bread for you since you have not eaten. Hear eat it now. I also brought you a litter of water. I also have a vitamin shake that you can have later.  I can't have my beautiful slave dying on me, now can I?" Mr. Wei opened the cage door and put the tray on Oliver's lap since Oliver was sitting up now.  There was a large bowl of chucky soup and three slices of bread.  He set the litter of water on the cage floor right next to Oliver's arm.  Oliver started to eat as if he was starving.  "You should eat slowly so you do not throw it all up."

Oliver tried to restrain himself.  He could not afford to throw it up.  His body needed the nutrients. He was finished with his food 20 minutes later.  He opened the large water bottle and gulped down a good amount even-though he had to pee.

"You need to go to the bathroom?"

"Y-yes, master."

"Very well. Hand me the tray.  You do realize that if you do anything to disobey me your stay in the cage will be lengthened, right?"

Oliver didn't want that, so he decided for once to do everything he was supposed to do.  Swallowing his pride and handing out the tray he answered, "Yes, master I understand."

"Umm... perhaps this ordeal has been good for you. Very well, come out of the cage."

Oliver crawled out slowly.  His legs have been cramped and are not used to working properly.  When the guards came to take him to the bathroom twice a day, they would usually drag him out of the cage, lift him up and throw him near the toilet. They didn't have much patience to try and let him walk or stretch his legs on his own. Sometimes they would rape him after he finished using the bathroom. He is not really surprised since he has been naked for the last 4 days. He expects the same thing to happen with Mr. Wei, but for some reason he doesn't really care. _Oh, god I am finally getting used to being raped? No it can't be._ Oliver is distraught over this thought, but if it is true then perhaps it is for the better.

Oliver looked up at a stranger that just entered the room, not ever seeing him before. Mr. Wei looks to the man and said, "Come here my darling." Mr. Wei motions to the man who just entered and pulled the man to his side affectionately, "Oliver, this is my long time close friend, who just arrived here this morning. He is going to be staying here and you are to obey him just as you do me or the guards.  Do you understand?"

Oliver wanted to ask if the man was Mr. Wei's bitch because he seems possessive over him, but he refrained from it and instead said, "I understand, master."

"Darling, will you help Oliver into the bathroom. He needs to try and walk a bit.  We do not want his legs to become useless." Mr. Wei said to the man.

The man comes over and does as he is told. He lifts Oliver up and puts Oliver's left arm over his shoulder. "You need to work your legs.  Try to walk." Mr. Wei said to Oliver and Oliver did.  His legs were weak from being kept in a bent position and not using them for 4 days, but it felt good to walk.  He helped Oliver into the bathroom and put him on the toilet. After a bit, Mr. Wei said, "You need a bath.  I'll start it for you when you are done."

Oliver didn't say anything. He remembered the last time he was in that Jacuzzi tub. He wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Wei raped him again. But again he was too weak to put much effort into caring about it. He felt weird because all he wanted to do is get back into his cage and go to sleep now that he had a full stomach and his thirst was satisfied for the moment.

Oliver finished his business and flushed and then he heard the water start up.

When Mr. Wei came around the partition after he heard Oliver flush and said, "I will help you get clean since you are weak." 

"Why are you being so nice? Feeling guilty?"

"It is true that I liked to hurt you in the beginning. I am a sadistic bastard after all, but I do not enjoy it as much as I used to except when you deserve it like you do this week. I go through my phases it seems. But one thing will never change and that is you being my little fuck toy."

"I'd rather you hurt me than be smitten for me.  If you are having feelings for me then you should let me go."

"Doesn't exactly work that way, my pet."  Mr. Wei said to Oliver and then he looked to the man and said "Darling would you help Oliver into the tub. I think the tub is big enough for all three of us, don't you think so Oliver?"

Oliver didn't want to say anything, but he knew better by now. He was too weak to put up a fight.  He would save the fight in him for another day. "I suppose, Master."

As Mr. Wei and the man started to undress, Mr. Wei said "What do you think of my pet, darling?  I know Oliver is somewhat disgusting with the scars that he has, but he still looks gorgeous in a way, doesn't he?"  Mr. Wei says.

"Absolutely!  Those eyes are amazing and his ass looks scrumptious. His scars give him the sexy rugged tough look that you know I like. It is rare to find someone that can take an extreme amount of pain. Makes me think he is a man that can take pain that I would love to inflict upon him. His muscular build is amazing, where did you find him?"

"He is Oliver Queen. A billionaire scion from Starling City where as you know I have my other business." Oliver perked up at hearing Mr. Wei has businesses in Starling. Not surprising since his visits there and gets some prostitute named Midnight that seems to be staying with his mom. He is just a kid. Didn't look more than 18. At least he hoped he was 18 an not technically underage and in child prostitution. Oliver's mind wonders sometimes about him and the girl that was standing next to Tommy. He knew that Mr. Wei was hurting them too.  He wishes he could rescue them, but of course he can't.  Maybe he should ask about them sometimes when he feels Mr. Wei is in a good mood.

Oliver's mind comes back to the present and he hears Mr. Wei say, "He was sold to me by the fishermen that rescued him off of an island that he spent 5 years on. No doubt keeping himself fit since there wasn't much to do on the island alone. Anyway, this is just like old times when you and I would stalk a child, teen, or young adult to rape and keep for my business, isn't it?"

Oliver felt like he wanted to throw up his lunch just for hearing that. Mr. Wei and this man were monsters and if Oliver ever got a chance Mr. Wei would get a very slow and excruciating death for it.

"Yes, I have missed this. I am sorry I have been away so long from you, but my operations for the Triads in Atlanta, Georgia and Miami, Florida have kept me away. After the last 2 years I have finally got my business where I want them and found good men to take the business in my absence."

During this conversation Oliver had been sitting on the tile floor near the tub waiting for it to fill.  Mr. Wei added soapy bubbles to the warm water as the man helped Oliver into the tub.  

Oliver sat in the water slowly with his head rested back on the edge of the tub. He thought it was best to enjoy the warm water while he could. It felt like the hot springs his family visited at a resort when he was a kid. He decided to try to do what Christy said and put his mind there. Try to ignore everything around him.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/15815296) **to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 9) (read at your own risk)** **

 

After the water drained out, Mr. Wei ran the water one more time to wash the soap off of himself, his friend, and Oliver. Oliver was clean on the outside, but he still didn't feel that clean at all.  Mr. Wei took advantage of his weakness in the way he always did, using his body.  But what was worse was the fact that he let the new guy have him. Mr. Wei was indeed a twisted asshole that had somehow grown to enjoy Oliver as his pet or something like it. The sex was was somewhat gentle. Oliver hated it that way. He doesn't want anyone trying to make the rape feel good or forcing an erection.  It is the worst violation.  He suspects that Mr. Wei knows that Oliver hates it.  Perhaps Oliver should never had said he didn't like it. He believes Mr. Wei is doing it now to try and break him.

While Oliver, the man, and Mr. Wei were in the bathroom, maids had come in and cleaned out the cage so it was clean.  Oliver was happy to see that.  It smelled a lot better. All he wanted right now was to crawl into the cage, pull his legs up to his chest on his side and fall asleep.  He knew he couldn't sleep in his bed for another 4 days, so he wasn't craving it.  He was craving to just roll up in a ball and sleep as much as he can.  He has gotten used to sleeping in the fetal position and it now feels comfortable.  The position was required to be able to lie down on his side since he could not stretch his legs any further.  It felt protective in a weird way that he could not understand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying the Christy and Jamie side story. I have plans for them once Oliver is rescued. Once Oliver is rescued, it will be Oliver-centric, but Tommy, Christy, and Jamie will definitely still play a major part in the story. I know right now it seems like there is not much of Oliver, but these other events are needed. Oliver's situation is plot restricting until he is rescued, but I have a few ideas that I plan to write in the coming chapters regarding him.


	14. Christy and Jamie's Ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am late getting this chapter out but it is almost the length of two chapters and my longest chapter yet. 8,524 words. Just a warning. Sadness and angst in this chapter.

**April 19, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

The next day, everything was working as usual at the Queen mansion. Walter decided to take a vacation day from work.  Walter and Moira will be having a meeting with Felicity and Anatoly on the process of finding Oliver. Felicity had called the evening before and said that she had something significant on Mr. Wei. Walter and Moira decided to meet in the private secured conference rooms at Queen Consolidated in the morning since they were meeting Anatoly for lunch.  Walter and Moira were waiting for Felicity when she arrived right on time.

"Hello, Mr. Steele and Mrs. Queen?" Felicity said.

"It is great to see you Felicity."

"It is great to see you both and I have something that I think you may be able to use as leverage against Mr. Wei. You know he really doesn't deserve the title of 'Mr'. Don't you think? He is a monster."

"No he doesn't. That is why we use Chang Wei, but I guess we have gotten used to Mr. Wei even-though he doesn't deserve it." Moira said.

"I have not yet found his location, but I think I have found the next best thing."

"What is that?" Walter asks.

"His businesses.  I have their locations. He has 3 businesses each in Starling, Shanghai, and Hong Kong. My guess is he may have Oliver in Hong Kong, but then again that could be making it too easy for the authorities to figure out, so he may not be there. Anyway with this list..." Felicity hands Moira a thumb drive, "You can blackmail him into giving up Oliver or threaten to have them destroyed if he doesn't. Might work in tipping your hand.  What do you think?"

"That is excellent work Felicity."

"Look can you promise me that no one innocent gets killed. I mean the Triads may or may not be innocent. I know that, but people that aren't of them, what if they get caught in the crossfire? I am pretty sure you are going to have to take out his businesses so he will have no choice but to sell Oliver back so he can restart his empire."

"Felicity, we don't yet know what we are going to do with this information, but we don't want anyone to die either.  We will do our best."

"Okay, I am going to put a little more focus on Hong Kong. It is a pretty big city so maybe he thinks he can hide there.  His daughter Chien Na Wei helps oversee his businesses in Hong Kong when he was in Shanghai. To my knowledge she is still the one that oversees them in Hong Kong.  I have decided to try and track her communications. If she is in contact with her father at all then that may help us find Oliver."

"I knew you were perfect for this job." Moira exclaimed.

"Truly remarkable. There will be a bonus in your next paycheck as a reward for this great work."  Walter said.

"Thank you for being there for my son."

"I can't imagine what he is going through. I will find him, if it is the last thing I do. I swear."

Moira and Walter both hugged Felicity and then Felicity left.

"I will make a copy of this drive. I suggest we discuss this with Anatoly and our head of security."

"Yes, I agree."

******

 

Moira, Walter, and Diggle met Anatoly at the restaurant that has the private room.  They ordered their food.

"Has your men found anything about Mr. Wei and my son?"

"My men have captured and interrogated several key Triad members in various parts of China.  No one seems to know where he is nor where Mr. Wei is. I believe them because our interrogation techniques would produce the truth if they knew."

"Interrogation techniques? You mean you tortured them or threatened their families."

"Both actually.  Sometimes it is the only way.  They were all bad men.  All with much blood on their hands I am sure."

"It's fine. Do whatever you have to do." Moira says and Walter looks at her as if he can not believe the words that just came out of her mouth.  "Anyway, a friend of ours has found out some key information."  She hands Anatoly the thumb drive and says, "The drive has a listing of all of Mr. Wei's businesses around the world. Our friend who found this information suggests using it to decimate Mr. Wei's criminal empire. She believes it may push him to sell Oliver back to us. Anatoly and Mr. Diggle, what are your thoughts on this matter."

"You will be bringing a lot of heat down on your family. So much that I am not sure if the security we have can protect you outside the Queen mansion.  Not to mention Oliver would be tortured repeatedly if Mr. Wei suspects you."  Diggle says.

"Oliver will be able to handle any torture that the man gives, but that is beside the point. If you let the Bratva handle this then Mr. Wei will not suspect you as long as he doesn't know we are working together.  Oliver is a lot tougher than any of you can imagine.  I watched him take out a bullet from his own stomach and stitch it up himself without any painkillers to numb it.  That was three years ago. I am sure he is much stronger now."  Anatoly says. Moira and Walter had a surprised look on their face.

"Well, okay.  It sounds like a plan. He has 9 businesses, split between Starling City, Shanghai, and Hong Kong."

"I had already scheduled an official meeting with the head of the Triad. I am planning on asking for the whereabouts of Mr. Wei and Oliver, but with this list, I have more to threaten them with.  I leave for Beijing tomorrow."

"Do you think they will just give Mr. Wei up?"  Moira asks.

"I am pretty sure they will. Currently the Bratva has a truce around the world with the Triad. The Triad know that a break in the truce will cause a mob war in many cities.  It will interrupt their many illegal enterprises if they have to fight a mob war. A truce has been mutually beneficial financially to both sides. I am the only one that can threaten a break in that truce."

"Wait a minute, you mean there could be an all out mob war in all the major cities. I love my son, but there would be so much blood on my hands if I allow you to do this."

"It will not come to that.  I may threaten it, but I will find a way to back out of it. Their reputation is damaged since Mr. Wei went back on his word for ransom and the world knows that because of your broadcast.  I may be able to use that for them to back off of Mr. Wei's protection. I may be able to convince them to back off of protecting his businesses. This may restore their reputation.  I believe they will agree to it for that reason alone.  That will leave his businesses vulnerable and that will remove any suspicion off of you."

"Ok, let us know if you need any funds for this operation." Walter said.

"The Bratva will take care of it, but thank you for asking." Anatoly said.

Moira, Diggle, and Walter are not aware that Oliver is a Bratva Captain.  They don't understand why Anatoly is willing to do so much for Oliver even risking a mob war, but what they do not know is that the Bratva take care of their own.

 

******

 

That evening while Christy and Jamie were asleep in their bedrooms, the maid made her way into their bedrooms quietly. She did not want to do this, but she figured what harm could a letter do? She knew it had to be a threat to get them back to the club they worked.  She didn't know a lot about their situation, but enough to know that what she was doing was wrong.

She thought about throwing it in the trash and just telling the men at her house that she did as they asked. She so wanted to do that, but she knew that they were too dangerous and would probably know somehow.

So she accomplished her task.  She put the letter on the nightstand and went to open the window to make it appear as if someone had come through the window.  There was a storm brewing outside. You can see it in the way the curtains were flapping in the wind.

She arrived home to find the men waiting for her.  "So is it done?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I put the letter on their nightstand and opened both their windows. You said you had money for me?"

"We lied" The man said and motioned to her partner.

They quickly grabbed her.  They tied her up and put a gag in her mouth.  They put her in their van and drove her to the warehouse where she would stay until Adam gives the command to kill her. If Christy and Jamie didn't come back to the club, they would use her life as a bargaining chip.

 

******

 

**Hong Kong**

 

Oliver has only been in the cage for 5 days now.  He is extremely hungry even-though he was fed yesterday, but he survived 4 days without food, he can certainly survive 2 more days. He hopes he is doing okay mentally.  He thinks he is, but only time will tell.  He feels his mind is trying to play tricks on him.  He feels like he is in a daze now; just sitting in the corner and staring at nothing.  He hardly registers the door to his room being opened and Mr. Wei walking in.

"It is nearly the end of the 5th day in there, how are you doing?" Mr. Wei says as he turns on the light of the room.  Oliver quickly closes his eyes and buries his head in his arms.

Oliver didn't answer.  He was too weak and out of it to do much, but hide his eyes from the bright light.

"Well, I see you are out of it.  Hopefully, you have not gone too crazy.  Some can't handle it and do go crazy, but I imagine you are probably stronger than that."

"What do you want?" Oliver finally says with a dry scratchy throat.

"Well, I was going to keep you in here for 2 more days, but I have a client that would rather not wait that long.  So I am letting you out of the cage early." Mr. Wei looks to the two the guards. "Get him out of the cage and take him to the bathroom.  Get him cleaned up, but do not fuck him.  The client was very specific." 

As the men are pulling Oliver out of the cage, Mr. Wei speaks to him, "Oliver you need to try and get your legs in working order. So try and walk on your own.  When you get out I will have a dinner waiting for you.  A doctor will also be here to see if you need anything to get your strength back up.  You will need it."

"Why do I need my strength? I mostly just lay there when they fuck me."

"Well, this time it will be a little different than that."

As they held him up his legs started to work better.  When he reached the bathroom, he said to the guards, "I got it.  I can walk now.  You don't have to babysit me."  Oliver went into the bathroom and closed the door in their face. He used the toilet and then started the shower.  The hot water felt good on his tired and cramped muscles. His muscles were regularly hurting while in the cage since he could not move very much.

The hot water seemed to clear his head a bit. He didn't feel so out of it.  He drank his fill of the water.  It was hot but it felt so good.  While in the cage he remembers that he was hallucinating a few times. It was Yao Fei and Shado telling him: "You can survive this.  You are strong. We taught you to survive. You can do it" or some variation of it.   Oddly enough he saw Slade say "Survive. You are not a pansy anymore or was I wrong about you?"  He knew it was just his mind trying to survive. He takes a deep breath and says to himself, _I survived.  I knew I could do it._

He got out of the shower clean and toweled himself off. He then grabbed the soft robe that he has grown to enjoy.  Once in his room, he grabbed one of the boxers that they provided him and slipped them on under the robe.  Oliver sat on his bed and noticed the food that was brought to him: steak tips, green beans and a baked potato.

"What is the occasion with the nice food?"

"I admit it is not what you normally get, but it is what the doctor ordered for you."  Just then a man in a doctor's coat walked in.  "Meet Jen, my personal doctor."

"Hello Mr. Queen, I am going to take some blood to see if we need to give you an IV of fluids to get you back to good health.  Also, you need to eat slowly.  Your stomach is not used to this type of meal, but right now you body needs protein, carbohydrates, and vitamins. I sensed on the island there was no seasonings, so everything is plain without oils and seasonings.  I am just trying to help you.  I am going to take some blood now."

"Fine, but you can help me by contacting my family." Oliver said right in front of Mr. Wei.

They both start laughing. Oliver knew it was a stupid question. "Like that is ever going to happen."  The doctor said as he started withdrawing the blood. "Alright I am done. Drink a lot of water and eat your food slowly."

Oliver just looked at the doctor. The food looked good, but he wasn't about to thank him for it.

The doctor looked at Mr. Wei and said, "Have him take these vitamins.  I will have another prescription for him tomorrow evening once I get his blood results back."

They both left Oliver alone.  He knew something was happening tomorrow that he needed his strength for.  _If they think I am going to fuck someone, they have another thing coming. Mom, I hope you are trying to come up with something to get me out of this hell._ he thought to himself.

Oliver finished his meal and was actually full and drank some more water. He looked at the cage.  He got so used to sleeping in it.  He doesn't think he will every enjoy sleeping in a bed considering what usually happens to him. Mr. Wei would come in while he was sleeping and Oliver would wake up and try to attack him. _At least in the cage with its closed space no one can rape me while I am is trying to sleep._   Of course they could pull him out of the cage and do it, but they didn't.  They only did it twice a day during his bathroom break.

So he decided to grab the comforter off the bed and sleep in the closet where his clothes are kept. He settled in the floor of the closet with his blanket.  The closet was big enough to stretch his legs out. The hardness of the floor with the blanket reminds him of the island.  _Yeah this is more comfortable. I guess I am damaged if this feels better than sleeping in a bed_ , he thought.

Mr. Wei was watching through the video camera as Oliver grabbed the blanket and settled into the closet. "I knew I would break you, eventually." Mr. Wei busts out in laughter thinking he has won. But what he does not know is that Oliver sleeps better on hard surfaces because it is what he is used to.  So while Mr. Wei may think Oliver is truly broken, perhaps Oliver is just surviving.

 

******

 

**April 20, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

The next morning, Jamie woke up first. Jamie usually woke up first since Tommy has been staying with Christy since they moved in.  He is pretty sure that Tommy is keeping her up at night.  He chuckled. He is happy for Christy, but it has just been the two of them for the last 5 years.  He needs to find someone to have a relationship with too.  It time to move on. He is a little scared of his freedom.  He has been a prostitute since in was a little boy.  He doesn't really know how to be normal, he thinks. But being apart of the Queen family is a good start.  He feels like he can finally let himself smile now.

He thinks about the time he had with Thea when they were shopping.  There is something definitely there between them he can tell.  He wonders if they can have a future.  Her mom probably wants her to marry some rich guy. He decides to put it out of his mind.  He doesn't think he could ever have her.

He jumps out of bed and gets a shower.  The shower that the Queens have is so amazing. He washes his hair and the rest of his body. He looks at the detachable shower head and wonders if he needs to use it. Male prostitutes had to clean their ass out so clients weren't disgusted in having sex with them.  It was disgusting perhaps, but it is something that was required of all the men who worked at the club. It is a habit that he wants to break, but it is something that he was trained to do for the last 3 years working at the club. He stares at the showerhead.  _Why do I still need to do this? I am not having sex with strange men anymore and I don't have a boyfriend to fuck me.  There is no need anymore, but what if I meet a man I like today?_ He decides to not use the showerhead for his usual ritual. If he meets someone he has a choice.  He doesn't have to have sex with them right off. He has choice now; he can wait and get to know them.  He finishes up and gets out.  He feels empowered by his choice.  _It is time to take control of my life. I can do this.  I finally have a family that I believe will help me._

He got dressed and went down to breakfast.  He didn't even bother looking at the nightstand. His phone was there, but he didn't need it so he went down to breakfast which was always served at 7am.   He has been enjoying eating breakfast since moving in here. The Queens have the most awesome breakfast.  When they were at the club, they were only allowed to eat lunch or a light breakfast and a light lunch. They did however; sneak in a few snacks after work in the midnight hours. Adam Hunt was always complaining about his guys and girls gaining weight, so they had to watch their weight or they would be severely punished. Adam Hunt's punishment was for them to get the worst clients for a week. Some clients like to give pain more than other and Adam knew which ones. When the dancers asked about it, Adam would always say the clients asked for them by name and that it must be their bad luck for the week, but everyone suspects Adam set it up. It has happened to Christy and Jamie both a few times. Jamie put that out of his mind. It wasn't his life anymore; there was no point in thinking about it.  It is nice to not have to worry about that anymore, thinks.

Moira, Walter, and Thea were there. He sat down next to Moira and across from Thea.

"This breakfast is always amazing," he said.

"I am glad you like it."  Thea said to him with a smile. Tommy walked in a few minutes later.

"Is Christy coming down?"  Moira asked.

"She said she was tired and wanted to sleep in.  We stayed up a little late last night watching a movie." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I bet you were watching a movie."  Thea said and Thea and Jamie both chuckled.  Tommy turned bright red at that moment and everyone knew Thea called it right.

"It is nice to see you both together, Tommy. You both deserve someone special." Walter said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Jamie said agreeing, but looking depressed.

"You are worried?" Moira asked.

"I am just being selfish. Christy and I have only had each other for the last 5 years.  Tommy, I am glad for you both really I am, it is just that I don't really know what to do with my life now.  She has you and I have..." _No one_ , Jamie says to himself.

Moira reached over and took Jamie's hand to comfort him.  "You will find the right person. You are so young; you have your whole life ahead of you."

"I know, but should it be a man or a woman?  Hell, what if my past has made me bisexual. I mean I like women...what if I was meant to be heterosexual?" Jamie said stealing a glance at Thea. Thea smiled back, "but what if I like men too because of my past and not because of whom I am?  I just don't know anymore."

"Only you can decide that.  Perhaps some counseling will help you figure out things. We will pay for it."  Moira said.

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I am sure I have other issues to work out." Jaime said.

"You know if you ever need to talk, I am here for you, Jaime."  Thea said.

"I know and thank you.  You all have been a dream come true."

Walter decided to speak up, "I suggest not being with anyone for a while. It is possible that your past has had a hand in your sexuality, but if you refrain from sex for a while, perhaps your true self will be made clear.  I know I have always been heterosexual, but I had a friend who struggled knowing who he was. We went to high school together and he dated other boys and girls, but he had trouble deciding who he liked better. We finally determined that he was probably bisexual.  We stayed in contact through college.  Most recently, he told me that he has a wife of 15 years and a boyfriend for the last 2 years. All three of them live together. The boyfriend is bisexual and they all share a relationship with each other.  It is definitely unorthodox to say the least, but they are all happy together. Of course he can not be married to both of them, but he told me that he wishes he could. There is a part of me that thinks their relationship is certainly strange, but who am I to judge them when they are so happy. Now I am not suggesting you do that, but I am saying that who knows what the future has for you.  You need to keep your options open.  Someday you will fall in love and you should just follow your heart." Walter said.

"That is an amazing story.  Thank you for telling me that."

They all finished their breakfast. Jamie walked back to his room and Tommy decided to sit in front of the TV in the living room a bit.  He did not want to disturb Christy while she was sleeping.  Jamie went to the bedside table to get his phone and noticed an envelope with his name on it.  He opened it and read the letter quickly.  He couldn't believe his eyes.

He opened the door to Christy's room and started to shake her awake. "Christy, wake up! You gotta see this!" Jamie said. He started having a panic attack. 

"What is it?"  Jamie tried to get his breathing under control. "Breathe Jamie, just breathe I am here." Christy said.

Jamie got his breathing somewhat under control and said, "Adam found us.  This envelope was on my nightstand.  My window is also open and I know it was shut when I went to bed." Jamie gasped out.  He looked over and saw that Christy had one that looks like it had fallen off the nightstand in the middle of the night. It was partially hidden between the nightstand and the bed. Jamie reached down to pick it up. "Looks like you got one too." Jamie handed her the envelope.

Christy opened it and read it.  It read as follows:

_You will come back to your previous life or everyone you know and love will suffer. If you tell anyone about this, like the Queen or Merlyn families or the police, you will be sorry. You should keep in mind that Thea Queen and even Tommy Merlyn would actually bring in a lot of money overseas just like I am sure Oliver Queen is doing. Yes, I know what Chang Wei is doing to him. Thea and Tommy can not hide in that house forever. Besides we got to you while you were sleeping.  How easy do you think it will be to get to them? You are a whore and nothing will change that.  Be back by noon today or certain actions will be taken that you will regret._

"Oh my god, I had a bad feeling about leaving the club in the first place." Christy said.

"I know me too. We should not have left.  We have put them all in danger by leaving." Jamie said.

"We have no choice but to go back." Christy said.

"No, we don't.  I don't know about you but, I want to say my goodbyes now before Walter goes to work." Jamie said.

"Okay, then let's go.  We can not tell them why we are going back because they will go to the police." Christy said.  Christy threw on some clothes and then knocked on Thea's door.

"Hey, Thea?"  

Thea opened the door.

"Thea can you come downstairs with us for a few minutes.  It is important." Christy said.

"Of course."

All three of them went downstairs and met Tommy, Moira, and Walter watching the morning news before Walter  had to go to work. Christy grabbed the remote off the table and turned the TV off and then said, "There is something we need to tell you.  Thea why don't you sit down." Christy said.

"Sweetheart, what is going on?"  Tommy asked, sensing something was wrong and he got up to comfort Christy, but Christy gently pushed him back.

"We are going back to the club." Christy said.

"What?!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Please don't try and stop us."  Jamie said.

"No! You can't, I won't let you."  Moira said.

"Are you being threatened by them? This can't be what you want." Walter said.

"We are going.  We don't have to give you a reason." Jamie said trying to hold back his emotions.  They don't deserve this, but he feels he has no choice.

"Like hell. You owe us a reason! You owe me a reason, Jamie! You fucking whore!" Thea yells.

"Thea!" Moira yells.

"What, you rather fuck strangers for money instead of being here with us? With me? Once a whore always a whore."  Thea yells at Jamie. Then she breaks down crying and runs off to her room.

"She didn't mean it.  She's upset."  Moira tried to explain.

"She is right. It is who we are. We know we are hurting you. We are sorry. You all have been wonderful. Never think that you did not do enough to save us, to make us happy here. You did more than enough.  You are the parents that I wish I was born with, but I have made my decision and it is final."  Jamie said.

"Please stay.  This doesn't make any sense. If you both love it here that much why are you going? Please...." Moira reaches for Jamie and he pulls away.  He runs upstairs before he starts to cry.  He manages to keep himself from crying until he reached his room. He shut down the tears quickly and  just became numb like always.

Tommy is angry he is steaming with hatred for that man at the club.

Walter and Moira are flabbergasted. They don't know what to say.

"Adam Hunt is doing this.  He threatened you both didn't he? Tell me the truth, dammit!"  Tommy is almost screaming.

"No, he has nothing to do with this."  Christy lied right to Tommy's face.  She hated it, but she feels she had no choice. _It is for him and Thea. Anything for them. They can't know the truth_ , she thinks.

"No! No! This can't be happening.  I love you, Christy. You can't do this me! What about us?" Tommy is hysterical now.

"Their can't be an us, right now. I am sorry."

Tommy was crying, "You are not sorry.  If you were you would not be doing this to me."  He falls onto the couch with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

Christy is holding back her own tears.  She can't cry otherwise they won't believe that this is what she wants.  She has one last thing to say, "Do bother calling the police.  This is our decision.  The club has nothing to do with it.  We will stay at the club no matter what you do."

She heads up to her bedroom and sees Jamie standing by her door with a bag packed. 

"I have another bag that I saved from our shopping trip in the bottom of my closet, if you need it."  Jamie said.  He was wearing his new skinny jeans and a shirt that was tight on him with his new shoes.  He put his old clothes in the bag along with any of his new clothes that were sexy enough to wear around the club.

"Yeah, okay."

Just then, Thea comes out of her room and noticed Jamie standing there with a bag packed.  She stares at him and then runs downstairs.

Moira and Walter are sitting on the couch with Tommy trying to make sense of what is happening.

"Mom, they are leaving now.  Jamie already has his bag packed. Christy is packing hers.  Isn't there something you can do?"

"Sweetie. It is their decision and they have made it. The only thing we can do is leave an open door for them to come back. To let them know we are still here for them."

"I can't take this.  My dad was right for once. I should not have fallen in love with a prostitute."  Tommy said while grabbing his car keys and heading for the door.

Diggle speaks up, "Tommy you should not be driving right now.  Let me take you. Where do you want to go?"

"Yeah, okay. Take me to my dad's."  Diggle and Tommy started to head to the door, but before they did, Tommy turned around and looked at Moira and Walter. "You think they will come back to us?"

Moira nods her head.  "When we get Oliver back, maybe he can convince them.  Oliver will understand what is going on inside of their heads better than we ever can.  Don't hate her Tommy.  She has been through too much in her young life and Jamie even more. This has to be some kind of psychological break or maybe Adam did threaten them and they are too scared to tell us. We just need to pray that they come to their senses and ask us for help."

"Yeah, okay.  But I am not going to say goodbye. This is not the end of it. I am going to fight for her, for them.  I just need to figure out how." Tommy walked out the door with Diggle.  Diggle decided to drive Tommy's car and a driver for the Queen family is going to meet them at the Merlyn mansion to take Diggle back.

Thea left to go sit by the pool.  She needed to be alone for a while. 

It was just Moira and Walter in the foyer when Jamie and Christy came down the stairs.  Moira went to them with her arms open.  Moira and Walter both hugged them.

"Know that both of you will always be apart of this family. Never think that it is too late to come back to us.  You are always welcome."  Moira kisses them both on their forehead.

"Thank you. I know you do not understand, but this is what we want." Christy said.

"We don't understand, but we will always be here for you no matter what."  Walter said.

"I know."  Christy and Jamie walked out the door and to the gate where a car from the club was waiting for them to take them back.  Jamie had called them right after they made their decision.

 

******

 

As the car pulls up to the club, Jamie and Christy hug each other. They both know they will be punished and hurt. They hope they will survive, but really they don't know if Adam Hunt will forgive them and give them another chance.  They are escorted into the building by the club's assistant manager who had picked them up.  The club is normally closed at this time. Normally some, if not most of the dancers, not entertaining clients, hang out together in the club.  Some of them practice new dances as the other dancers help teach new techniques, some sitting at the bar watching TV, and some playing pool.  So as they walk in through the front entrance everyone stops what they are doing and stares.  Of course Christy and Jamie look at them with sadness. They walk into Adam Hunt's office and they remain silent.

They are standing in front of Adam Hunt sitting at his desk. The club's assistant manager and two of the meanest bouncers they have are standing behind Christy and Jamie. 

"You know I have always said that you could leave this place, but we both know that was always a lie. You leave and I loose a lot of money. It is that simple. I would kill you right now, but then I would still be out of that money, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, Sir." Christy and Jamie both said.

"You leave this place and Thea and Tommy will both be taken and sold to the highest bidder. You stay and do as you are told and no harm will come to them or their families. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So you won't be leaving again?"

"No, Sir."

"You will remain locked in the club for 3 months. After that you can come and go from the club, but not together unless it is for an appointment and in that case you will be escorted to and from it. If one of you leaves and misses an appointment, the other will die and Tommy and Thea will still be taken. Do you both understand?"

"I understand, Sir. I won't leave." Christy said.

"I won't leave either, I understand, sir." Jamie said.

"Christy, your relationship with Tommy Merlyn is troubling.  It seems he has some sort of affection for you. He has the potential to be very profitable for the club, so I don't want to say he can never come back. But he does need time to find someone else in his life." Adam paused and noticed that Christy had a single tear run down her face. He decided to continue, "He will not be allowed back at this club for 4 months and you will have no contact with him during that time. We will be monitoring both of your phone calls. If we find that you have, he will be punished for your sake.  Knowing his reputation he will have moved on to the next best thing by then. Outside relationships are discouraged because attachments can form.  This is to teach you that lesson. Christy, do you understand?"

"I understand, sir." Christy says as another tear escapes her eye. She feels this is the end of her and Tommy's relationship. Adam is right there is no way Tommy will wait 4 months to be with her and even then she will still be a prostitute.  It is time to let him go, she thinks. It is for his and Thea's safety that they both came back.  It is the ultimate sacrifice for the man she loves.

"Good, take them to the BDSM suite and strap them both to the two benches we have.  I will be there later."

"No, please.  Don't hurt her.  I'll take her punishment."  Jamie said.

"You will both be punished."

"I thought you did not want the others at the club to think they are being forced to work here?  If you punish us, they will know and they will go to the police."  Christy said.

"Not if they think it was a client that hurt you both, but you are right. Getting hurt this soon would be obvious.  I am sure everyone will ask you why you came back.  Come up with some story. Something like... 'Tommy dumped you and you both couldn't stay with him anymore'. That should work. If you two tell anyone that you did not come back on your own free will, you will not like the consequences.  Let's just say, you will both wish I had killed you."

Christy and Jamie both looked relieved, slightly.

Adam looked to the assistant manager, "Take them to their apartment instead."

"Thank you," they both said.

"Oh, don't thank me, yet. There are ways to punish you where the other dancers won't know. I had to assign all of your regulars to someone else while you were gone.  I will let them know you will be available again, but it may take some time.  You will remain in your apartment until I say otherwise.  You need to convince the others that you are happy to be back. Let's go." 

"Wait, please, give us a minute to get our story straight. Christy, what should we tell everyone?"

"I can't see Tommy for 4 months. We will tell them that Tommy offered us a way out and we took it. We will say that something happened beyond his control and we had to come back or we would be on the streets. I feel Tommy would be okay with us saying this."  Christy said.

"We should say his father cut him off and he lost his apartment." Jamie said.

"Okay, be happy you are back", Adam said.  They went out into the club where the other dancer/prostitutes were.

"Everyone, gather around."  Everyone came just as they were told.  "I know many of you were worried about Christy and Jamie not being around, as was I. They have decided to come back to us. Please welcome them back."

Christy and Jamie put on their most fake smile.

"Thank you, we should not have left.  You are our family." Jamie said. 

"Yes, I had a boyfriend and things happened.  Jamie went with me. It wasn't my boyfriend's fault, but his family's fault we had to come back or we would be on the streets.  Anyway, we are happy to be back."

Everyone gathered around them, happy that they were back.

 

******

 

Back in their apartment. Christy and Jamie looked at each other.  They do not want to be here.  They should have never left the club.  Having the taste of freedom and love from Tommy and the Queen family showed them what was missing in their life. Now they were missing that.

"We should not have left the club. I was starting to feel like I had a true family" Jamie said.

"I know. I love Tommy so much. I could spend the rest of my life with him and be happy, but I can't see for four months.  There is no way he is going to wait for me.  I can't even contact him to tell him that I can see him in four months.  I am sure he thinks that I chose the club over him. We didn't give them a reason why."

 

"If he is still receptive to you after 4 months when you can contact him, then you and he are meant to be."

"Meant for what? I am a whore and we'll be here until Adam has no use for us because we are too old. There is no future for me and Tommy. I am 18, but he is 24. Adam will still use us until we are 30. 4 months from now Tommy can purchase me for a night each week. What kind of relationship is that? I'll be cheating on him with men that I don't want to touch me. I only want to be with him. I don't want anyone else. Oh, god.  I am going to be sick."  Christy ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Jamie held her hair out of her face while she threw up.  Jamie had tears running down his face.

"It is obvious from you throwing up that you don't want to be with anyone, but him.  It is rape. He will understand."

"No! He can never know!  He will go to the police.  Look, I need to get my mind off of this."

"Let's get drunk. I think we are out of alcohol, but let me check."  Jamie went to the kitchen and looked in the cabinet. "We don't have any. I'll see if Zach can get us some and I'll pay him back, since we can't leave the room."

"Sounds good. I know it is noon and it is early, but I do not care.  I want to be drunk when Adam gets here tonight at 10. I am sure he plans to rape us. Maybe I will be too out of it."

"Just like old times.  Do you think we would be better off on the streets if we did not move here?"

"I think of Adam as a John when he comes into our rooms at night. I got used to it before we left.  It was a small price to pay for the safety this place offers.  I mean on the streets we got gang rapped by that gang twice and that could have happened at any time again and then we still had to worry about getting a john that might murder us."

"Yeah, you are right."

There is a knock on the door that startles them, but Jamie moves to answer it. Jamie opens the door and Zach and Janice are there.

"Hey, come on in."  Jamie says hugging them both.  All four of them sit down on the sectional couch and Zach sits down very close to Jamie.

"So you have to tell us. Is everything okay? Why did you come back?" Zach says putting an arm around Jamie. Zach and Jamie had fooled around last year a bit while moving toward being lovers, but Zach went through a bad bout of drug addiction.  Adam Hunt was going to kick him to the streets. Jamie helped Zach get back on track. Jamie had not wanted to get involved with him romantically incase Zach relapsed, so they are not officially boyfriends. Now, Jamie just needs comfort.  He doesn't care.  If Zach wants to get back with him, then maybe now is a good time.

Christy spoke up, "We were staying with my boyfriend.  Some family issues came up and he didn't want us to leave, but it was better that we did. It could not be helped. I think he had to move back home to his family."

"I am sorry," Janice said.

"If it is meant to be, we will be together again someday."  Christy said.

"Zach , do you have any vodka? We want to get drunk tonight, but don't have any alcohol."

"This sounds like a party!" Zach says

"Yeah, but except we have a client at 10pm.  Until then we can have a party." Jamie says.

"Yeah!" Zach leaned into Jamie and wrapped his arms around him.  "I know we have not really been together in the last few months, but I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too, Zach " Jamie said.

"Is it me or my dick that you have missed?" Zach asked while Janice and Christy laughed at the question.

"Both, but your dick will have to wait.  Not really in the mood tonight." Jamie said sadly.

Zach came and caressed Jamie's face with his hand. "Of course, I understand." Zach said and kissed Jamie on the lips.  Jamie returned the kiss, but it was not as passionate as it usually was.

 

******

 

A few minutes before 10:00 pm, Christy and Jamie were both sitting on the couch drunk, but not too drunk that they could not perform if required to.

"Just think of this as another client that we were with together."  Jamie said.

"In my heart I have broken up with Tommy.  I am not his girlfriend anymore and I will make myself believe there is no future for us. It is the only way I can do this because otherwise; me being a prostitute is cheating. I just wish I can tell him in person."

"It is not cheating if we are forced to do this.  Which is exactly what this is, at least it is now anyways." Jamie said.

"I am going to pretend that we never left.  That I never met Tommy.  That I never met the Queens. We have to get back into the mindset that we had before I met Tommy.  It is the only way I will survive this.  You should do the same."

"Yeah, I am already headed in that direction too.  You know I really liked Thea.  I was starting to think she and I could be together.  I would rather be with her instead of Zach."

Their door opened and Adam Hunt with three other men walked in.

"Adam, if Tommy comes to the club. Can you give him this for me?"  She hands him a letter she wrote that evening "Please?  I want to officially break up with him since I am a prostitute again."

"It is true that you both need to be punished, but I have always cared about you both.  Call Tommy now and put it on speaker. If you even hint that you do not want to be back here..."

"I know...thank you so much."  Christy got her phone and dialed Tommy's number and put it on speaker, "Tommy?  I am sorry I did not call sooner.  I am fine.  Look, I am a prostitute again.  I have a client in a little while. I called because I don't want to cheat on you so; I am to breaking up with you.  Tommy, I am sorry it has to be this way. I know you don't understand, but I want to go back to prostituting.  I miss this life. I don't care if you think I am lying. Tommy, just listen ... you deserve a girl that that is not a whore.  Tommy, please... stop yelling at me. No! I am not being forced back here! I do love you, but you deserve better than me and you and I can not have a future together.  No! Tommy don't come up here. I don't care if you don't believe me.  It is over between us..." Christy had tears streaming down her face.

"Hand me the phone", Adam said and Christy did just that, "Mr. Merlyn, Adam Hunt here.  I think Christy made it clear that it is over between you two. To help you move on with your life, you are not allowed to come to the club for 4 months. I do not care if you do not believe her or me.  They came back on their own free will. I had nothing to do with it. Trust me, Merlyn; you do not want to threaten me like that. Move on with your life! Christy is moving on and so should you!" Adam yelled and hung up.  "Both of you get into Christy's bedroom. Strip off all your clothes and get on the bed."  Adam said.

"Yes, sir," Christy and Jamie both said.  They knew to be on their best behavior otherwise it would be worse.

 

 **Christy and Jamie Rape Scene -** **[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/16302074) ** **to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 10) (read at your own risk)**

 

When the men left, Christy and Jamie had purple bruises all over them especially on their ass and thighs from the extreme beating with a riding crop.  They will not be able to sit for days. After the 50 lashings, they couldn't hold themselves up so they were taken to the living room and draped over the couch for the rapes. Two men raped them each. They had collapsed on the floor behind the couch in the living room when the men left and were not holding them any longer.  Christy passed out from the pain.

"Christy! Christy, you hear me. Come on, it is me.  They're gone. Come back to me."  She blinked and came back to the present.

"Jamie, it hurts so much!"  Christy said.

"I know it does. I guess I have a higher tolerance of pain than you do.  Come on we need to get in a warm bath and clean ourselves." Jamie left to start the tub and then he came back. Jamie helped her to the bathroom and laid her in the tub.  She groaned in pain.  Jamie went and got the bottle of vodka that Zach left for them.  Adam didn't allow pain killers so the vodka would have to do.

That night Jamie took care of her.  He cleaned her up and took her into his bedroom. They both laid on their side naked facing each other.  It was nothing sexual.  It was out of necessity.  Anything touching their ass would hurt like hell and neither wanted to be alone. Christy curled into Jamie and cried herself to sleep.

 

******

 

That night Tommy got wasted with tequila and found himself in the arms of a girl that he met at a club he went to.  They had wild drunk sex, but it still didn't satisfy the void he had in his heart. His gut told him that they were forced to go back. Somehow he knew that Adam got to them, but without proof what could he do?  He wished Oliver was here to help him work this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like the end of Tommy and Christy's relationship, but it is not the end. I know Oliver's situation is dark right now, but he will be the hero of this story when he gets to Starling. I think there will only be 5 or 6 chapters until Oliver is rescued. Not 100% positive on that, so don't hold me to it. I am trying to cram a lot into the chapters to get to where Oliver is rescued.


	15. Oliver's New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of angst for Oliver and his new friend, but the end has fluff. There is some consensual Oliver and a 18 year-old adult male in this.

**April 21, 2012**

**Starling City**

 

The next afternoon after Christy and Jamie left, the staff of the house was frantic.  They were one person short. Maria, one of the maids who works the evening shift, said she would come in at noon and help out with the party that the Queens were having that evening.  Everyone was getting paid double for working. The Queen's parties were always stressful for the staff so the staff was always paid double as a token of appreciation. Everyone wanted to work on those days whether they were scheduled to or not so no one missed.

Raisa sent Jenny, a maid who is Maria's best friend, with one of the Queen drivers to check on Maria, since she was not answering her phone. They figured that she might have slept in or maybe she was sick. Jenny was worried; she knew how much Maria was looking forward to working that day. Maria was going to use the extra money to shop for a new dress. 

When they pulled up to the Maria's house there were cops there. Jenny's heart sunk. She had a bad feeling about this. Jenny got out off the car and greeted one of the officers.

"Hello?" Jenny said. She didn't want to startle them.

The officer turned, "May I help you."

"I'm a friend of Jenny's. Is she alright?"

"Let me let you talk to the detective, one moment." the officer went into the house and then came back with someone else.

"Hello, I'm Detective Lance and you are?"

"I'm Jenny Robinson. I am Maria's best friend and co-worker. Is Maria okay? She didn't show up for work today. She works as a maid at the Queen mansion."

Detective Lance let's out a sigh. He has not had any luck finding Oliver. The trail went cold weeks ago, but he still tries his best to work on it when he doesn't have more immediate cases like this one. "I am sorry to inform you that Maria's body found this morning in an alley in the Glades. 

"Oh god no!"

"Is there anything you can tell us? Did she have a boyfriend or was she dating anyone? Did she have any enemies?"

"No nothing. She was single and everyone loved her."

"Okay, if you can think of anything else call me. I will be talking to the Queen family in a little bit."

"Thank you." Jenny was crying as she made her way back to the car.

 

*****

 

A couple of hours later, Detective Lance showed up at the Queen mansion. The Queen's had already heard the news from Jenny. They had already spoken to the staff as a whole. Moira announced that they would be cancelling the party and rescheduling for a different time. Jenny had spoken up at that moment and said that Maria would have wanted the party to go on. The rest of the staff agreed and so preparations for the party went on with a heavy heart.

Raisa ushered Detective Lance into the sitting room where Moira and Walter were waiting. Diggle was standing by the door.

"Detective Lance, thank you for coming. Do you know who could have killed Maria?"  Walter asked.

"Unfortunately, not at this time. She was found with her neck broken in an alley along the street in the Glades that is known for prostitution. She wasn't dressed like she was working in prostitution, although some prostitutes do dress normal. It is possible whoever put her there wanted to make it look like it she was prostituting."

"Oh, god. What does this mean? Is my family or the staff in danger? Who did this to her?" Moira asked.

"At this time we do not know what the motive is. We do not yet have any suspects, but we are working all avenues that come up. If either of you or the staff have any more information, I would appreciate."

"Detective Lance can you wait here a moment?" Walter asked.

"Of course?"

"Moira, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Walter asked. Detective Lance narrowed his eyes.  He was suspicious.

Walter and Moira went into the kitchen out of earshot of detective Lance.  "Moira, I think we should tell him about Christy and Jamie. It might not be related, but the timing is suspicious."

"What would that accomplish?"

"I am just thinking what if Maria, I don't know, was involved somehow. Sent a message from the club threatening Christy and Jamie.  It would make sense.  Christy and Jamie were both happy here. There is no way they would go back prostituting which they both admitted was them being raped. Something changed their mind. What if the club used Maria somehow to threaten them? "

"Okay, you are right."  Moira walked out of the kitchen to where Detective lance was standing. "Okay, so something did happen.  We don't see how it could be related, but maybe you can see if it is."

"What is it?  Please tell me everything no matter how insignificant you may think it is." Lance said.

"Please have a seat. I think you may need to talk with Tommy Merlyn, but we will tell you what we know.  Tommy comes over to brunch every Sunday. One Sunday, he brought a girl over that had turned 18 a month ago. Her name is Christy. She worked at this new club that has male and female strippers and evidently they were all prostitutes."

"I know the place.  We have suspected prostitution, but no one will talk."

Moira told Detective Lance everything how Christy and Jamie both looked beaten. How they moved in and were happy here until yesterday morning when they moved out with no explanation. "They were both fearful that the club would force them back there, but when we asked them, they said no. Said they were going back because they wanted to. But they both admitted it was rape because they could not turn anyone down for sex even if they wanted to. Yesterday though, they both said they wanted to go back.  They cared about us, but they both didn't care very much about themselves. I think if Thea or Tommy were threatened, they would go back. Jamie cared about Thea and Tommy for Christy.  Do you think that Maria was somehow involved in them being threatened?"

"It is possible.  The club could have gotten to her off hours and blackmailed her to put a letter in their room the next morning."

"Oh, my god."  Moira said.

"It is just a theory. We suspected they club forces prostitution on the strippers who work there, but no one we interviewed will talk, so we have no evidence. We will talk to Christy and Jamie separately and privately.  Let's hope they tell the truth. Unfortunately, this may be a motive. If Maria was to give them a threatening letter that the club made her deliver, they would not want to leave her alive to talk about who made her do it.  This may not be related, but I think there is a good chance it is." 

"We will definitely be in touch if we think of something else."  Walter said.

"Mrs. Queen, I am sorry I have not been able to find anymore information on Oliver's whereabouts. I have not given up on it though."

"Thank you Detective Lance." Moira said reassuringly.

Detective Lance left and Moira called Tommy. "Hey Tommy?"

"Mrs. Queen is everything okay."

"No, one of our maids was found murdered this morning."

"Oh, god.  Do you think it could have something to do with Jamie and Christy leaving?"  Tommy asked.

"Detective Lance thinks it might. Her body found in the Glades where prostitutes usually are. Detective Lance thinks whoever dumped her body wanted it to appear as if she was a prostitute."

"If we make trouble for Adam Hunt, he could really hurt Jamie and Christy. I think we should stay quiet about it unless we can see a connection."

"I think you are right about that Tommy, but Lance says they suspect forced prostitution already. They have already talked to the strippers before and no one will admit anything. He going to talk to them again." Moira said.

"Well, that is good. If Christy and Jamie tell the truth, then they will all be free. Let me know what you hear back from Lance after he talks to them." Tommy said.

"Ok. Let's hope for the best." Moira says.

 

******

 

 **Beijing** **, China**

 

Anatoly and two of his most trusted men went with him to meet with the head of the Triad.  As soon as Anatoly heard about Oliver's situation on the news he scheduled a meeting with the head of the Triad, however, due to the head of the Triad being on business this was the soonest the meeting could be scheduled.  Anatoly believes it worked out better since he now has the drive with Mr. Wei's businesses on it. Anatoly and his men are just now entering the meeting room.

Kim Lee, the head of the Triad organization internationally greeted Anatoly head of the Solntsevskaya Bratva organization internationally, "Anatoly Knyazev, how have you been, my friend? Please take a seat."

"Are we friends?" Anatoly asked.

"One would hope so, Mr. Knyazev" Kim said.

"Call me Anatoly. I have scheduled this meeting because we have a truce between the Triad and the Bratva, but something has come to my attention that violates our treaty."

Anatoly brought the best vodka that Russia had to offer. "Should we toast to the success to this meeting?"

"Of course."  Anatoly's men presented a sealed bottle of vodka to Kim. "This is a sealed bottle of Moscow's best vodka." They poured it into the glasses and toasted to the success for the meeting.

"What is this meeting about?"

"I regret to inform you that it is something that could violate the treaty we have."

"We both know that violating the treaty would not be good on either side and it is something that neither of us want to engage in." Kim said.

"Yes, I agree.  Have you heard about Oliver Queen being held by Chang Wei?"

"Of course the Queen family has posted it all over China."

"Do you know that Oliver Queen is a Bratva Captain?"

Kim sucked in a huge breath and said, "We were not aware of Oliver Queen's relationship to the Bratva." Kim said.

"We have been informed by the Queen family that Oliver Queen is being held against his will and is being forced into sexual slavery and prostitution."

"We are not aware of such accusations."

"It is the truth.  Moira Queen has a video of Chang Wei and 5 others raping Oliver Queen. It appears they had covered up the tattoo. That video was used for promotional advertizing. However, this video..." Anatoly gives a flash drive to Kim and Kim stuck it into his laptop, "was recorded in a conference call to his family. It is a video of Oliver being tortured by Chang Wei. His Bratva tattoo is clearly visible."

Kim pushed play and his eyes went wide as to Oliver being tortured with the electricity.

"Well, this is certainly proof.  The Bratva Captain tattoo is clearly visible on Oliver Queen and that is certainly Chang Wei torturing him. He is in direct violation of the treaty.  How can we help remedy this situation?"  Kim said.

"Release Oliver Queen and let us bring Chang Wei to justice."

"When I saw the news broadcast that was spread across China about how Chang Wei went back on the deal he had with the Queen family, I knew this could not be good for the Triad reputation. Our organization prides itself by honoring deals that are made as I am sure your does as well."

"Indeed.  Once an organization's reputation falls, the organization itself is not too far behind." Anatoly says.

"Very true. Chang Wei is a man without honor and his actions have weakened our reputation.  For that alone we would kill him if we knew where he was. Since the Queen's announcement, I have tried to find him with the resources we have. We have for some time suspected that Chang Wei has multiple identities. I am afraid he may have disappeared."

"If we can find him and Oliver, we would keep him alive and let Oliver deal with him as he sees fit.  In order to salvage your reputation, I recommend you publically cutting him off as part of the Triad. Let the world know that he is not under your protection. If you make him a wanted man, your reputation will be restored. People will know that you take care of disobedience within your organization."

"Yes, I believe that would be wise."

"I believe you that you do not know where they are, but I will need something else in order to keep our treaty enact. His actions can not go unpunished."

"I agree.  What did you have in mind?" Kim asked.

"The Bratva want his businesses."

"What? You can't be serious.  That is a lot of money that we will lose."

"If you cut him off from the Triad, you will lose that money anyway. With us dismantling his business empire, he may decide to sell Oliver back to his family in order to re-build his empire. Here is a list of all of his businesses that we know of." Anatoly hands Kim the paper that had each business and their location, "We want permission to attack these business and take them over ourselves without the Triad getting involved."

"Why should I agree to this?"

"We want Oliver and Chang Wei more than we want these businesses.  It looks like each of the businesses are the same in the Shanghai, Hong Kong, and Starling.  Prostitution, drug manufacturing and distribution, and arms dealing. As we are taking down these businesses, I am sure Chang Wei will contact you asking for protection on his businesses. We will take over all three in each city, but if you hand Chang Wei over to us and once Oliver is home safe, we will relinquish control back to the Triad for all the businesses except the prostitution businesses. So if you do not want to lose that much money, you will find a way to give Oliver and Chang Wei to us and you will get the Drug and Arm dealing back."

"Why are you keeping the prostitution?" Kim Asked.

"To honor Oliver and to honor the way we run our prostitution business, we will not allow any forced prostitution. There will be no prostitutes under 18 and everyone will have the chance to leave at anytime if they want. I will personally handle that aspect of it to make sure there is no forced prostitution whatsoever.  You can run your own prostitution business alongside ours if you wish.  We will not interfere. If the Triad were not engaging in forced prostitution and human trafficking in the first place, my good friend, Oliver, would not have been kidnapped and repeatedly raped for the last month and a half. Oliver is like a son to me.  I will do whatever it takes to get him back, even if that means breaking the treaty and starting a mob war."  Anatoly said conviction.

"Okay, it sounds fair since you will be giving us back the other two. We will work on trying to find Chang Wei, but we believe he has gone underground with a different identity. I believe once his businesses start falling he will stick his head out of his hiding place and contact us." Kim said.

"So we have a deal? The Triad will not attack the Bratva or the Queen family in retaliation of us taking over Chang Wei's businesses?" Anatoly asked.

"Yes, we do have a deal only because a mob war would most likely weaken both of our organizations. I will publicly announce the removal of Chang Wei as apart of our organization. He will probably contact me and when he does I will demand Oliver's release and his location so we can capture him for you." Kim said.

"Yes, the sooner we get Oliver and Chang Wei, the sooner you will get your businesses back.  We want the Queen family to be kept out of this.  This is strictly a Bratva motivated operation. The Queen family is under our protection." Anatoly said.

"Okay, I agree." Kim said. 

They toasted to the success of the meeting and Anatoly left to head back to Starling.  As he boarded the plane, he called Moira to give her the good news of the meeting. Moira couldn't be happier with the news.

 

******

 

 **Hong Kong** **, China**

 

Oliver was still recuperating from his isolation and starvation punishment, but he felt like himself again. He had his energy back; it was almost like it didn't happen, but it did and he survived it. He knows Yao Fei, Shado and probably even Amanda would be proud of him for enduring it.  The weird thing is that while he was in the cage no one raped him except when it was time to go to the bathroom (every 12 hours). He felt oddly safe in the cage.  He still hasn't gotten used to sleeping in a bed.  The bed that he has results in him being raped in everyday; either be Mr. Wei or one of the guards. He never had a bed on the island (just a cot), so he can definitely hate sleeping in a bed with a passion if the only thing it represents is him getting used as a fuck toy.

Mr. Wei is trying to get the business of forced prostitution up and running again which means he will soon be raped several times a day. Yeah, the cage is looking more appealing. There were no beds on the island, so to him sleeping in a bed equals rape. He would rather sleep somewhere else. _God I must be broken if I can't sleep in the bed they have provided. No! No! I can't think like that! I will get home. I have to..._   Oliver went to the toilet and sat down.  He didn't need to use that bathroom, but it is the only place that tears could be where it would not be videotaped. He is strong and didn't even cry when he was first raped by those 5 men, but things inside of him are changing. He still will not allow himself to cry in front of anyone, but by himself... it has happened where the cameras couldn't pick it up.

He feels broken sometimes, even though he believes he is not. The depression and sadness He has is overwhelming at times and he wants to die, but he knows he can't kill himself because if there is eventually a rescue his family will be heart-broken again over his death. So he won't. He will just continue to have severe depression. Most of the time since he was in the cage, he lays in the small closet looking at nothing, caring about nothing. He feels he like he is breaking inside. He needs someone to help him, but there is no one, but men who get sick pleasure from raping and humiliating him until he feels like he is nothing.

He remembers hearing ads that say "Real Men Cry", but really is he a real man for crying about being raped? He knows that all of the rape survivor help lines would say for him to cry it out. They would say it is okay. He knows that psychologically it is healthy to cry if it is needed. He wished he paid more attention in the college psychology class he took.  He wonders if it could help him through this. But he is a soldier. The island made him a soldier and he knows he has to be tough. He feels it is a disappointment to Shado and Yao Fei if he cried.  They would tell him to suck it up, wouldn't they? Or would they understand and tell him to let it out? It has been a month and a half. 2 weeks in the new place. He knows that if his mom could find him, she would have by now. So that is why the tears fall today. He feels he is stuck here. Hopeless of getting out.  He silently cried without making a sound.  After being in isolation he has found himself crying into his pillow at night without a sound. He feels broken. _Am I really broken?  No I can't be. Need to stay strong..._ he thinks.  He dries his eyes and feels ashamed for crying. _Fuck the psychologist that say it is good to cry are stupid.  I just feel like a weak whore._ Unfortunately he feels like a whore now. He tries not to feel that way, but when you are told it for so long, you start to believe it.

Before he left on the Gambit, he vaguely remembers a college professor talking about rape in the military.  How there are men, soldiers like him, who get raped.  He also remembers his professor saying how only 25% of male rape victims (military and non-military) report the rape and only 25% of male rape victims seek psychological help to deal with the rape. He remembers his professor saying that society teaches men can't be victims of rape because men are supposed to be strong enough to prevent it. His professor said that this is wrong thinking. He says it is why so little men repot it. He says men can be raped too and it Not their fault if it happens.  For him, he thinks it is his fault. He shouldn't have trusted those men. As soon as his feet hit shanghai he should have been off to the consulate office.

So that means that 75% of male rape victims suffer alone and tell anyone.  He heart hurts for them. He feels like that percentage is really bad, but then he thinks about how could he explain what he is going through now.  He knows he would hold it in and not say a thing just like those 75% that don't report it. He knows he would be one of those that never got help. Oliver wonders if he needs psychological help. He thinks he definitely does if he would rather sleep in a cage than in the bed they provided for him.

He was just reading the first book of the series Game of Thrones.  He had already finished the Hunger Games series.  He actually really enjoyed those.

Mr. Wei opens the door, "Oliver you need to get a shower if you haven't already and get ready.  It is 3pm.  Be sure to clean yourself inside and out."

"Get ready for what, exactly? Got another client for me?"

"Sort of. I am hosting a party at 6pm in which you and another boy will be the entertainment.  None of the guests will be allowed to fuck you, so you don't have to worry about that. I am merrily presenting what is available to my guests."

"How old is the other boy?"  Oliver asked sadly.

"He is 18 and is a very experienced prostitute who has done many parties over the years.  You can follow his lead as to how to act for tonight."

"You mean he is an underage prostitute? That is sick.  You don't have a conscious do you?"

"He is not underage anymore. His dad has been prostituting him since he was little. He is used to it. From what I could tell he seems to enjoy it.  He seems really friendly, sexy, and very seductive.  I think you two will get along well."

"Oh, god, poor kid. He has to be brainwashed to enjoy it.  I want nothing to do with this."

"You will do whatever I say.  You will participate and act like a good boy that I know you can be when you want to. You and the boy will perform for the guests of the party."

"No! Fuck! No, please don't make me do this."

"You will fuck him first and then he will fuck you.  So make sure your ass is clean when you get a shower.  I know you don't like to clean your ass out for receiving cock, but all male prostitutes do it.  You will do it too. "

"Fuck No!" Oliver screamed.

"The two of you will be providing the entertainment and you will obey, otherwise tomorrow morning I will have my men kidnap a 7 year-old girl on her way to school and she will be used as a sex slave here indefinitely and I will have you rape her or I will kill her.  Which will it be? You having sex with the male prostitute who does it for a living or you raping a 7 year-old girl?"

"Please don't kidnap anyone else."

"Then you will do as you are told?  Whatever I tell you to do?"

"Yes, I'll obey." Oliver said barely above the whisper.

"Get your shower.  I will lay out the clothes you are to wear. The kid and his father will be coming over for an early dinner at 4:00. I would like for you to join us."

"Wait, so is the kid is here willingly? I mean wouldn't he have called the cops on his father by now?"

"Apparently, his father has something on him to ensure his cooperation. It is clear that the son hates his father, but they get along when there is a prostitution job.  I have been to a few of his father's parties and he is well behaved and happy to please the guests it seems from what I can tell. I figured someone like that would be easier for you to work with"

"It sounds like the kid has been brainwashed."

"I thought the same thing or maybe he has grown to enjoy getting fucked since he was raised in it, but you will watch your mouth in what you say him and his father."

"Fine! Just ... please... don't bring anyone else here to be your sex slave. I'll take all the clients you need, so no one else has to go through what I am going through."

Mr. Wei chuckled, "You trying to be a hero, huh?"

"I am no hero.  I hate this, but I'd rather it be me here than someone else.  No one should have to go through what you are doing to me. I will sacrifice myself if it will help no one having to be here.  I know you could easily kidnap a kid. Please don't.  I'll take the customers.  You don't have to do it."

"Oliver, I am sorry to tell you, but you do not have a pussy that most want. I can not guarantee anything."

"Has anyone asked for a girl? Maybe I can still be of use. I have been raped and used for sex so many times that I am numb when a client comes in.  I just lay there and let them do their thing. If this is my life, okay, I'll accept it.  I just don't want it to happen to anyone else."

"I do want to get my business back, but so far everyone has liked you.  It seems many get satisfaction from being able to rape someone as strongly built as you. Eventually, I will get a female because a female will bring in more money. Since your mom broadcasting that I cheated them, my reputation is damaged, but I have found that I have had more requests for you because it seems many want to fuck Oliver Queen, since your mom's broadcast. I guess you are a celebrity among rapists."

"Whatever, I am going to get my shower. When will they be here?"

"They will be her in an hour."

Oliver did not reply.  He just walked into the bathroom and got his shower. He normally gets his shower in the morning, but lately he has just decided to sleep the day away into the afternoon. He turned the hot water up to almost scalding temperature. He wonders if this is self-harm in a way.  When he gets a shower his skin is always beet red and usually he rubs his skins with the wash cloth until it hurts and almost bleeding because he rubs and scratches it raw.  He rubs his inner thighs and ass cheeks raw in the shower sometimes until they bleed.  The filth of the men that hurt him is always in those areas and he feels it will never come off. Yeah he knows it is self-harm since he bleeds from it, but he feels it is the only thing he has control over.  He doesn't have control over his body because of the rapes, but he does have control over his body when he is alone in the bath or shower because they are always watching or more likely filming him getting a shower. He keeps scrubbing himself with the washcloth trying to feel clean.  He wonders if he had access to a razor, would he cut himself or just use it to shave with?  He is not sure.  He has an electric razor, so he figures it is good.  He doesn't need more scars on him than he already has, anyway.

He feels like he will never be clean, but he has to try.  So he continues right now as he sits at the bottom of the shower to scrub every inch of himself clean. But he can't let himself bleed today because of what he has to later, so he stops it. On the island in the last year he talked out loud because there was no one there, so he does it again. He knew there was no point in calling out to his mom, but it helped him at times when he did it.  _Mom, I need you to find me. It looks like I am going to have to have sex with someone who I do not want to. I don't want to do it. I hope you are working on something._

Oliver washed the rest of himself. He used the spray handle and put it is his ass to clean himself out. He did it 6 times to make sure he was clean enough.  He hated it, but he knew it was the only way to be clean for receiving anal sex.  He got out of the shower and peered over to his bed. The clothes on the bed were nicer than the usual ones.  It was dress pants and shirt with a tie. It reminded him of home. Everyone dressed for dinner in a casual/dressy way at home.  His dad would still be in his work suit from working at Queen Consolidated.  He put his deodorant on and shaved all of his facial hair off with the electric razor because Mr. Wei wanted him to look as young as possible. He then dried his floppy hair.  His hair is not too long. Basically he has bangs similar to the look when the Gambit went down. It makes him look younger.

He put his clothes on and sat on the bed awaiting waiting for security to come and get him. He wonders sometimes if he is getting too used to being a prostitute. He knows he is _. Does that mean I am broken?_ He wonders often if that is the case which he thinks it is. He wonders sometime that maybe he is a coward, but of course he knows as of right now that there is no way out. _Why not accept this new life and go with it?_ He wonders a lot.

Security ushers him into the dining room where Mr. Wei, a man, and a young boy are waiting.  They all turn when he approaches.

Mr. Wei is the first to speak. "This is Oliver.  He is my property who will also be entertaining the guests." Then Mr. Wei looked at Oliver, "Oliver, this is Jason and his father Daniel. You and Jason will be having fun tonight."

Oliver took his seat and looked at the boy.  The boy looked surprisingly happy. He had no idea how anyone could be happy about what they were going to be doing tonight.

"Are you Oliver Queen? You look like him." Jason said cheerfully.

"Yes, I am" is all Oliver said.

"Daddy, I think there has been a mistake.  Oliver is not here willingly.  I can not do this." Jason said.  Oliver winced at the 18 year-old calling his father 'daddy'. Something just didn't feel right with that, but maybe he is reading too much into it.

"There is nothing to worry about son. Mr. Wei informed me that Oliver is not as experienced as you, so he may be different when it comes to having sex."

"He doesn't want it. I am not going to be with someone who is not willing. Daddy, we have had this discussion before."

"Son, this is your last time that I will be using you to make money. Remember, I promised you that after tonight you can go off to college or live with your aunt since you are 18 now. Since you were little you have been my perfect little whore. After tonight I am releasing you from making me money from sex. Do want me to go back on our deal?"

"No, but I can't be with someone who is being forced. Daddy, please... I can't do this.  You know what it did to me last time you made me rape that 12 year-old boy. It has been 2 years and I still can't get his screams out of my head and I still have nightmares about it.  I tried to kill myself multiple times.  I am not going through that again.  I will kill myself before I let that happen again."

Oliver's anger welled up in him. Jason's father was a monster. Oliver needed the kid to gain his freedom so he can get away from that man, so he said, "It is okay. You need to do what your father says, so you can get out of this life. Save yourself." Oliver said quietly.

"What about you?" Jason asked Oliver.

"I don't matter. Your freedom is what matters. I have been a sex slave for almost 2 months. I can deal with tonight, if it means you won't be a sex slave anymore. I will do as I am told and so will you, so you can be free. You won't be forcing me." Oliver said with no emotion.

"My good boy. You are finally learning there are consequences to your actions. I think that 5 day isolation and starvation finally broke your fighting spirit."  Mr. Wei said happily.

Oliver didn't say anything. He just sat there and picked at his food. He wasn't very hungry. He did not want to fuck the kid. He has never topped before and has never performed sex for a group. He feels like a person being forced to be a porn star which he guesses he is. What's worse is that he is afraid that he will like topping. He thinks that topping must feel good since the point is to come. He doesn't want to come in a man's ass. _God, what if I become gay from this? What if I like it too much? Perhaps I should let myself like it, since this is my life now._ Oliver ponders that issue while trying to eat something. _Yes, I will make the best of my hell. So yes, I will try to enjoy it. Maybe if I fake trying to enjoy it enough, I will actually start to force myself to find some kind of enjoyment or peace._  Oliver reasons.

"So I am sorry Jason you had to be blindfolded to be here. Everyone coming tonight who have not been clients or close friends will also be blindfolded. I have records of all the clients that have used this operation, so they would not dare go to the police otherwise they will go to jail themselves. As you know, your father and I have been close friends in Starling when I lived there years ago" Oliver looked at Mr. Wei shocked that Jason was from Starling. "Jason, Oliver here is a celebrity and can't have anyone going to the police and telling them where I am keeping him."

"Daddy, since Oliver is all over the news isn't this risky?"

"No, it is not.  You do not know where this place is, so there is nothing for you to tell."

"I am on the news?" Oliver asks brightly with hope. He hoped his mom was trying to find him. Now he has proof that she is. _Mom hasn't given up on me. I knew Mr. Wei was lying about mom's security shooting at him. I can't believe I suspected mom for jeopardizing my release._

"Yes, your mother is fight-" Jason began, but was interrupted by Mr. Wei.

Mr. Wei interrupts Jason, "So, let me tell you about how tonight with go. Jason, I will need you to help keep Oliver inline. Oliver will fuck you first on your hands and knees. Then Oliver will be on his back and you can do anything to him as long as the show ends with you coming in his ass. I would like your show to be the most seductive and sexy that anyone has ever seen. You are not making love to Oliver, but it needs to be the hottest show ever. You can suck his cock, kiss, bite, spank his ass, or tease whatever you need to make it the best of the best."

"I can do that, my blow jobs are legendary and extremely sensual and sexy.  I know the audience will be drooling. Oliver, I will make it good for you.  You will like it, I promise."

"I don't understand how you can make it feel good. I am not into guys."  Oliver said.

"Trust me.  You will see."

Mr. Wei noticed that Jason and Oliver have both finished eating. Mr. Wei stands up angrily.  He doesn't want Oliver to enjoy it, "You are NOT to do it to make Oliver feel good. He is nothing. You will do what the audience will enjoy watching. Guards take Oliver back to his room. Jason would you please go with them and wait there. Be sure to have you and Oliver prepared properly. I don't want any tearing from sex. Everything will start at six. There is a shower in Oliver's room if you need to clean up." Oliver scowled at that comment. _I am nothing? What the Hell? Fucking Bastard._ Oliver thinks.

"Yes, sir. Your clients will be happy. I am a master at knowing how to please a crowd." Jason said as he follows Oliver and the two guards.

Mr. Wei and Daniel stayed and waited until they have gone. "Shall, we go to the study to finish our business?"  Mr. Wei asked.

The two walked to the study and closed the door. "I think this will be a nice place for my son."

"Your son is perfect to help me start my business back up. Here is the $50,000 I promised you for giving me your son. Why are you wanting to sell him? He seems so precious." Mr. Wei says as he hands Jason's dad the envelope of money.

"He is too old for me. I took his virginity when he was very little.  I long for that again. I am going to use this money to purchase my own boy and girl. The last guy that had a large underage prostitution ring was arrested last month. He was stupid.  I already have a wide network of people that had used for whoring my son out over the years.   I want to move into his territory.  Jason is too old. You know, I never wanted to have a child, but he has proven profitable."

"Oliver has become profitable despite his scars. It seems people like the fact that he has been tortured and has a high pain tolerance. They like to test his pain tolerance. I have someone who kidnapped me a 7 and 13 year old girl and 7 year-old boy from the US. They will be here next week. I could give you his number?"

"That would be great. I am going to follow my son to the room when he leaves the party. I would like to have a go at Oliver too, but maybe some other time. I think I may come back in a couple of months with the boy and girl I get and let you have one of them while I have Oliver.  What do you think?"

"That would be wonderful. I miss the young boys too. I will need to make a short announcement and then I will be right there. I will have him taken to Oliver's room since their clothes are there.  Shall we toast to a successful transaction?"

"Indeed. It's a pleasure doing business with you, old friend."

 

*****

 

Once Oliver and Jason are back in the room. The security guard spoke up, "Someone will bring you tonight's clothes in a little while. Guests will be here in one hour." the guard told them and then left.

Oliver sat down on his bed. He had a bad feeling about this. Mr. Wei has wanted to expand his business. Oliver had a feeling that the kid would not be leaving this place, but he didn't want to worry the kid if he was wrong. "So you've been a prostitute since you were little? How did you get used to it? It has only been 1 and a half month for me."

"Yeah. A week after my mom died when I was 5, dad came in my bedroom and took my virginity. I bled , but he fixed it up." Jason said sadly and Oliver looked broken-hearted.  "Then he started to complain about money. I think mom had a really good job and dad didn't. Anyway I was either 5 or 6 when he started having people come over to the house and pay him money to rape me. At the time I didn't know it was rape or that dad was doing anything wrong. I just knew that it hurt really badly and I bled from it a lot. Dad said that my body couldn't take it because I was so young.  When I was 6, there were 4 guys that paid to have 4 hours with me.  Two of them fucked my ass at the same time and then the other two did it. He had to stitch me up because I tore so badly from two cocks.  He is a doctor in pediatrics at Starling General, so he could take care of me when the johns were rough with me. I think that was the worse pain I can remember. I always hated being dad's whore, but there was nothing that I thought I could do about it at that age.  I  was 9 when I learned from school that I shouldn't allow anyone to touch me or hurt me. So I told my favorite teacher what had been going on.  She was crying.  She fought for me.  She even offered to take me into her home, but because my dad was chief of pediatrics at the hospital and is well respected in the city we were in no one believed me. He made a deal with the Chief of Police and he became one of my customers.  Dad beat me and said he would kill me if I did that again.  We moved to Starling City after that and he didn't let me enroll back in school.  He just kept me home to make money.  He would have these parties at his house and people would pay him.  When I was 10, there was one party that had 15 men and 2 married couples. They all raped me.  I felt like I couldn't move for days. I was in so much pain."

"Fucking Bastard. I hate that happened to you. If I was home and found out, I would have rescued you.  So why would Mr. Wei have the two of you come all this way just for a party?"

"My dad and he have been good friends for many years. Mr. Wei is a regular customer that I have seen since I was 12. He comes to town to visit his businesses in Starling. Sometimes it is just me and Mr. Wei, but most of the times he brings another kid from a local club named Jamie."

Oliver remembers the kid from the conference call with his mom was named Jaime. He remembers the kid having a panic attack. "Did Mr. Wei ever torture you with electricity?"

"Not me, but he did it to the other kid, Jamie. He would always be screaming during the torture."

"When you got older, did you try and runaway?"

"I tried running away. He always found me and beat me.  I never disobey him.  If I do, he beats me, so it is just easier to obey."

Oliver was saddened. He was sure the boy was going to be sold to Mr. Wei. "Did you see where this place is? All I know is that I was in my room at the other place and the next thing I knew I was waking up here."

"Dad said we were going on a trip to Hong Kong. I was blindfolded when I got off the plane on my way here. It isn't unusual to be blindfolded. Some of my clients like to keep their location secret."

 _Okay, that is definitely a red flag_ , Oliver thinks.  "Is that a video camera over there?" Jason asks.

"Yes, they use video and audio to watch me.  I think they record it when I am with someone to sell the videos.  I know they did at the other place because they said so.  The only place that doesn't have a camera on it is the toilet which is behind a separation wall."

"Oh, sorry.  Honestly, you are so brave.  I couldn't live like that. I would rather be dead." Jason wanted to tell Oliver that he actually snuck into his dad's computer and got the address of this place.  He has memorized it, but if everything is audio recorded it could get him in a lot of trouble.  His dad could even break the deal, so he can't tell Oliver.

"Sometimes, I think the same thing. I wonder if my mom is fighting for me, so I don't.  You have given me hope, telling me about mom.  I noticed to your dad's face you call him 'daddy', but only when he can hear you." Oliver asked.

"It is what he demands. He had always wanted to pretend that I'm a little boy. He will beat me if I don't. It had been beaten into me since I was 5 to do as I am told, so I don't dare misbehave."

Oliver was more depressed now than he has been in a while. His life now is nothing compared to what that kid's life has been like for the past 13 years.  The door opened and someone brought in 2 skimpy thong bulge bikinis that pretty much only covered the cock and balls. "You both have to take these pills." It was the doctor that helped Oliver from yesterday.

"I am not taking anything I don't know." Oliver said.

Jason took both of them, "Oliver you have to. Please for me. This event needs to be successful otherwise I won't be free. One is probably to help us relax, right?" The doctor nods his head in confirmation.

"Fine." Oliver said with a grumble and took the 2 pills.  The doctor left after that.

Jason picked up the smaller bikinis. Oliver and Jason were both very skinny, but Oliver's thighs and hips were noticeably more muscular, so he needed the slightly larger one. They were probably a medium whereas Jason's was a small.

Jason stripped off his clothes.  Then Oliver stripped his clothes off as Jason watched him and smiled. Oliver was completely naked when Jason spoke up, "You look really good. Very handsome.  I am probably more of what you would call a twink." 

Oliver looked at Jason too, trying to see if he can give Jason the same compliment. "I would like to give you the same compliment, but I have no concept whether a guy looks good or not. I'm straight."

"It's okay, but that will make things more difficult for you. If they tell you to fuck me, just do it. It won't be rape. I consent to anything they tell you to do to me. Just do it and get it over with, so I can go home. Besides you look so hot, I think I will enjoy anything you do to me."

"I consent to whatever they say for you to do to me. Do whatever they tell you okay? I can take pain, so if they want you to hurt me don't worry about it, just do it." Oliver lied. He doesn't consent to anything, but he can't let the kid know it will be rape. Oliver wants to save the kid from knowing that it will be rape; he just can't do that to the kid. _This is just like any other client_ ; he tells himself that.

"Okay, thanks. I was worried. This isn't the first time my dad made me have sex with someone who didn't want it as you know from dinner.  My dad belongs to this pedophile ring where he meets other men that like young boys. Most of them have their own children involved in the ring like me.  When I was 16 he made me rape this 12 year old boy whose dad was a friend of his in the ring and they filmed it to sell. The boy screamed and cried so much. My dad said he would beat me if I didn't act like I was enjoying it, so I numbly faked the enjoyment like I had been trained to do, but my heart was breaking in two.  I tried to kill myself several times after that. That is when dad made the deal that when I turned 18 I could leave and I will never see him again. I turned 18 last week."

Oliver's chest hurt from hearing that, but what could he say? He hoped he was wrong. He hoped that maybe the boy will get to go back to Starling, but he doubts it.  He hasn't been made to rape anyone and he prays that will never happen.  He is sure if he had to, it would truly break him.

"We need to prepare our ass and stretch it." Jason said.

"I hate doing it. Most of the time I just skip it and bleed. Then he can't use me for a few days, so it works out." Oliver said.

"I can do it for you.  I promise to make it feel good."

"You can do that? Make it feel good I mean?" Oliver said, not really believing it possible.

"Yeah, but you need to tell me if you are about to come. I am sure we have to save it."

"Yeah, like I could come from a finger up my ass." Oliver says sarcastically.

"You could. I am really good. Get on you hands and knees on the bed." Jason said as he rummaged through the bedside drawer for the lube. "Got it. Lube is your friend and always keep your nails trimmed as short as possible. Here we go."

Jason lubed his fingers and slipped one finger in. Oliver grunted in displeasure. "Oh, come on.  It doesn't feel that bad, does it?" Jason asked.

"I just don't like anyone touching me."

"I will stop and you can do it, if you want."

"No, I'd rather you do it. I want to see if it will feel good."

"Here is the spot, I am looking for." Jason said while smirking.

Jason finds Oliver's prostate and Oliver jerks forward. Oliver gasps and says, "Oh, Fuck. I heard about the prostate thing before, but Fuck."

"I am going to put in another finger in. Hitting your prostate like this will make you orgasm without touching your cock. So if you come during sex, it doesn't mean you want it. It is just your body's response. When it is my turn to fuck you, do you want me to hit this spot? You might come without touching your cock."

"No, I would rather you not. I don't want to come in front of them."

"You still might."

"Fucking shit."

"If you come, just know it is not your fault. I am working up to 4 fingers, so the stretch will hopefully last until I fuck you."

"Do you want me to do you?" Oliver asked.

"Only if you want to."

"You can probably do a better job than me anyway." Oliver decides.

"Okay, here is the fourth finger. How does it feel?"

"Not bad I guess. I guess it is because I know you are not trying to hurt me."

"That usually does make a difference. I know it should feel awesome to you."

"I guess it does feel good. Still don't like anyone touching me though." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well I got over it years ago. You will get used to it. You're still a newbie to this life. Okay I am done. I am going to put some lube up in you because the may not give us any." Jason lubed up Oliver's asshole real good on the inside.  Then he took tissue on the nightstand and wiped off the access on the outside of his asshole.  

Jason went to the bathroom to wash his hands and then returned to lay on his side and raised one knee to his chest. He then started to stretch is asshole. Oliver watched him to see if there was something he can learn from it.  It only takes 10 minutes. Oliver figures that the kid is probably partly stretched already before he came to here. Jason took his time with Oliver, 20 minutes.

Oliver is sitting back on the bed against the headboard naked.  He hates wearing thongs. He hates having something stuck up his ass, so he will put them on at the last minute.  Oliver noticed something stirring. His cock was starting to get hard. "What the fuck did they give us?" Oliver got hard here and there on the island and when he was with Shado. Since he was kidnapped his arousal has been zero except when clients manipulated his body to get him hard and come against his will.

"I don't know but definitely something to get us hard and probably come multiple times and some kind of anxiety medicine.  My cock is hard too."

"Shit, I hate this. I knew I was going to have to fuck you.  I thought I wouldn't be able to get it up because well I am straight.  I guess they thought the same thing too."

"It is also so that if I come while you are fucking me, I'll be able to get hard again to fuck you."

Jason said while staring at Oliver's body.  He moves closer to Oliver.  "I don't get that many good looking men; most are old perverted men. You are ripped like God. So fucking hot!"

Oliver chuckles and smiles. He doesn't see himself that way with the scars.  He feels ruined by them.

I need to try and help Oliver get into it.  It will make Oliver maybe halfway wanting me to fuck him because no matter what he says, I know he doesn't want it.  Time to try and seduce him.  Jason thought.  They are forcing Oliver, but he hopes he can help Oliver to want to do it. So he will try to get Oliver in the mood. "Can I feel you abs?"

"Um.. I guess so."  Oliver said not sure what he is getting himself into, but the damn pill is making him a little horny.

Jason rubs his hands over Oliver's abs. "Yeah, I will probably come when you fuck me.  I actually want you to fuck me, like really hard. You look so amazing. You can take all of your frustrations out on me.  I would love for you to bang me." Jason is trying not to treat Oliver like a john, but habits die hard.  Plus he needs to try and get Oliver in the mood. He has turned straight guys into liking sex with guys before.  He can do it again. Jason kept massaging Oliver's chest and abs. "Does that feel good?" Jason is enjoying himself.

"Yeah, it does. You are lying. My scars are disgusting.  It makes me look and feel disgusted for others to view me."

"No, they are not and you are not disgusting.  You are fucking hot and I am not lying. I swear. You are very sexy.  To me they show your strength. Like sexy hot battle scars. I always like the men who are cops and military. I like the strength they always possess. I sometimes craved the roughness and the domination of strong men. I know it is weird." Oliver seems a little lost and speechless. "Can I kiss you?" Jason asks.  Oliver nods his head yes, feeling mesmerized a bit by Jason's gentleness and care for him. He didn't think anyone would ever find him attractive again. Oliver has just decided to give into whatever Jason wants to do. He is tired of all the pain he has been going through and Jason is making him feel good. _I deserve something good for once_ , he thinks, so he let Jason do whatever. Jason kisses the torture scar on his abs and Oliver jumps, but then he relaxes into it.  He licks and lovingly kisses Oliver's abs and chest. 

Jason moves to straddle Oliver's lap and starts rubbing his cock against Oliver's cock. "Ahhh" Oliver gasps in pleasure.

"I will make you feel good." Jason says.

Jason is humping and moving back and forth; their cocks both rock hard rubbing against each other back and forth. Oliver moans again with the friction of both of their cocks moving together. "Oh, that's good." Oliver says.  He feels weird like this, but he is deciding to go with it. Oliver starts moving his hips back in forth too a little. He is so horny because of that pill at least he hoped that is it. He doesn't care if he is being gay. He is just too horny to care. Jason is making him feel good physically and about himself, it is too easy not to care.

Jason seductively kisses all of the scars up to getting to Oliver's mouth.  Jason kisses him on the lips while he continues rubbing his cock against Oliver's cock. In the heat of the moment Oliver instinctively parts his lips giving Jason permission to enter and Jason enters with his tongue. Oliver gasps and moans in the pleasure as Jason heatedly kisses Oliver.  Oliver wants to maybe kiss back because it is instinct, but he holds back. He is fighting himself.  He feels if he indulges in it, it will make him gay.  He feels so conflicted.

"You like this, right?"

"Yeah, I do. It's just.... If I kiss you back won't it make me gay? I am so conflicted. It feels good being with you.  I have only known pain and suffering for almost 2 months, so this feels amazing because you see me differently. You see me as not damaged which I know I am. You- you, seem to care about me...."  Oliver says. 

"I do care about you. I saw the news broadcast that your mom Moira Queen broadcasted across the US and China. Chang Wei had his own men attack his men to make it look like the Queens had attacked them. Your mom said it was a ransom, not sexual or human trafficking, but it made me wonder. Only someone would keep you if sex was involved. I was heart-broken.  I was born into being a sex slave.  It was my lot in life, but you...It is not something that should have happened to you.  My heart went out to you even though I did not know you."

"Thank you for telling me that." They broke apart the kiss.

"Why are you afraid that this will make you gay? You should just give into it. It will make it easier for you." 

"I don't want to become gay because of this hell.  I am straight.  It is natural for me and I want to stay that way.  It doesn't bother me that others are not that way, but I don't think it is for me.  What about you?  Are you gay?"

"I guess so.  I was raised to be with men pretty much sense I can remember, so I guess I am.  I like men.  I have only been with few dozen women, but they were older and some want to pretend that I was their son. They wanted me to ride them and call them 'Mommy'. When I was a child I remember crying from it because my mom died and she was the only one I wanted to call Mommy." Oliver frowned and looked depressed.  Jason is wanting to make Oliver feel good, but the depressing words tumbled out.  He has not had anyone to talk to about that stuff and for some reason he feels like he can talk to Oliver,so he quickly gets back on topic, "Sorry, didn't mean to ruin things.  You are just so easy to talk to. Anyway, I don't know if I am naturally gay or if the abuse made me that way. Maybe when I am free I can try and date men and women and see who I like best. That might help me. But you have to survive. If you can find some enjoyment in men, it won't be so bad. I am sure that is what I did growing up to survive. " 

"Okay. They will be here any minute. We should get our bikinis on."

 _The only pair of bikinis that would fit is the dark green ones?_   _Really Green? Why did it have to be my favorite color? Whatever..._  Oliver slips the bikini on. He doesn't think he will ever get used to wearing thongs.

Right after they were both dressed, Jason went up to Oliver and gently caressed his face. "I want you to fuck my ass hard as you can.  I want to feel your strength when you fuck me. Please...will you? I need your cock inside of me?"

Oliver didn't know what to say except, "You really do want me?"

"Yes, please.  I know you really don't want to so I am asking you.  Will you do this for me?"

"Yes, I will."  Oliver smiles _. Oh god, this is so weird. I am going to fuck a man, but maybe it will be good. He wants it.  I don't really want it, but I will do it for him. He made me feel worth something, I can do it for him. He deserves something good, just like I do. I will do my best._  Oliver says to himself.

"You are amazingly beautiful. I want you. I want you to fuck me hard just like you would a slutty girl. Can you do that for me? The ass is tighter than a vagina so it will feel good for you. Just let go and let yourself enjoy it. Can you let yourself enjoy it for me?" Jason said and then he started to kiss Oliver as he caresses his face.

"Yeah, I can do that."

Oliver was breathless as they started to kiss again. He is vulnerable, he knows it. Not being willingly with someone in three years, the pain and abuse he has suffered, the pill making him want to jump anything to get relief. Yeah, he is not surprised things are going the way they are. 

Jason is more seductive than any girl he has known. Then again he is the first prostitute he has known. 

They kiss for a few more minutes and then the door opens to reveal Mr. Wei staring at them kissing each other. Oliver startles and breaks away from the kiss. Oliver feels ashamed. He doesn't know how to respond to Mr. Wei seeing them.

"Wow, you two are already getting started. Better than I expected. Damn that kissing was so hot. Oliver you will have to take control of Jason and you will be fucking Jason roughly on his hands and knees. Jason, you will be fucking Oliver with him laying on his back and you will fuck him with his legs bent to his chest. You two can kiss then. If you have to pretend it is just the two of you and no one else, then that is fine. Let's go."

As Oliver and Jason follow Mr. Wei out of the room in their bikini bottoms, there are three guards to escort them. The are ushered into Mr. Wei's large ballroom. There is a small platform about a foot off the floor with a mattress or something like it that is covered in a black satin. The guards lead them to the foot of the bed which was facing the audience and they are told to stand and face the audience. They reach their destination and they hear Mr. Wei announcing over the loudspeaker, "Welcome everyone.  I apologize for the theatrics to get you all here, but I can not be too careful because as you can see I have the now famous Oliver Queen.  Many of you have already had had him a time or two, but tonight I have a boy that turned 18 just last week. He is an experienced whore who will help Oliver make it a good show for you.  Oliver is not too happy about this, but when is he ever since he is not into men?" Mr. Wei laughed, "I know you all loved raping him. Me too actually. Boys strip and let everyone see you what you have to offer."

Oliver was frozen all he could see are the ones that raped him and the memories of what they did assaulting his mind.

Jason took off the bikini bottoms with no problem.  He is used to stripping in front of people. Jason looked over at Oliver and saw the glassy far-off look he had. He knew that look.  Oliver was having a flashback or was fighting not to have one.

"Oliver, look at me!" Jason said, but Oliver was frozen staring at his rapists.  Jason had to do something, so he reached up and started to kiss Oliver on the lips. That brought Oliver back. "Oliver, come on.  You can do this. Look at me.  Just pretend it is me and you or better yet, pretend you just got finished with a hot date and you are going to fuck her brains out. Don't look at them. Look at me. You have to strip." Jason said.

"I'll try." Oliver said as he took off his bikini bottoms.  Oliver could hear the crowd go wild, but he didn't take his eyes off of Jason.

"Slowly turn around and back to the front." Mr. Wei said and they did Jason and Oliver not taking their eyes off of each other.

When they got back to the front, Oliver does a stupid thing. He looks out into the audience and sees the faces of all of the ones that have raped him before and he starts to panic again. Jason notices the panic. "Oliver, look at me.  It is me and you, baby. No one else is here. Come on fuck me like you promised, I need you inside me."

"I can't t-they r-raped me... I can't do this... "  Oliver turns to leave.  He has to get out of there, but Jason grabs him.

"Ignore them.  You have to do this for me. Come on. You can do this."  Jason wraps his arms around Oliver.

Mr. Wei sees the problem, "Oliver, you will do this or I will torture him.  You hear me?  His father has agreed to let me do whatever it takes to make this night happen."

"Okay" Oliver says, but he doesn't want to. Not in front of these monsters.  He really doesn't feel ready to have sex with Jason even though he liked what they did. _I have no choice.  It is another client. I don't want this, but I have to._ Oliver thinks and both he and Jason get on the bed. 

 

 **Rape Scene -** **[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/17001984) ** **to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 11) (read at your own risk)**

 

After Jason finished having sex with Oliver, Mr. Wei allowed a man to rape Oliver for double the normal amount for an appointment. It wasn't the plan, but Mr. Wei couldn't resist the man's offer.  After he was finished, Mr. Wei motioned the guards to come. "Take them back to Oliver's room," he tells the guards.  Then he looks to Jason, "Your father will follow you there and I will be there shortly. Don't get dressed just yet."  Oliver and Jason grabbed their bikinis and put them back on.

"Yes, sir." Jason says, happily that it is all over except he wonders why he can't get dressed. Well Jason feels like he will happily give up his ass one last time to Mr. Wei if that is what he wants.  _Small price to pay for freedom_ he thinks.  Oliver was a mess emotionally.  His mind tried to protect itself by going through the motions. His body moving, but his mind was somewhere else. He felt numb and certainly traumatized. He was still fighting all the past memories. 

As they are following the guards back, Jason looked at Oliver, he saw the far-off look again. He saw it while he was fucking Oliver. Jason felt horrible, but he knows it wasn't his fault.  It was the men that raped Oliver watching and calling Oliver a slutty whore. They were constantly telling Oliver to 'take it' and telling Jason to fuck him harder. Jason got used to seeing the men that fucked him multiple times, but he could tell Oliver wasn't. Jason felt sick to his stomach. Those men were so sick and cruel to Oliver. Jason was trying not to cry. For some reason he felt for Oliver.  It really broke his heart.  He had to do something about it.  He had to make it up to Oliver.

"Oliver, look at me, baby. Please... Oh god, I am sorry... I shouldn't have done this to you.  My freedom is not worth this..."  Jason said as he put a hand around Oliver's waist as they were getting in the elevator to go down to the basement where they lived.

"I am okay", Oliver lied.  He was sooo not okay.  "It is not your fault. You helped me. I couldn't really feel much of what you were doing, because I was back there in Shanghai with them, but I know you took care of me. I know you cared. While I was back there, I could hear you from a distance saying calming and nice things to me. It helped.  You tried your best. Promise me you will not blame yourself." Oliver says.  He kissed Jason on the forehead while caressing his face with his hand. With everything Jason went through, he was not going to let Jason feel bad about this.

"I could never hurt you, but I did."  Jason says as tears were welling in his eyes.

"You didn't hurt me at all. They did.  I really think if they weren't there I would have loved it. Please don't feel bad. I know you did your best to make me feel good." Oliver said. 

There were a few moments, mainly when Oliver's orgasm was rising, that Oliver did enjoy it. In those moments, Oliver did enjoy fucking Jason. It felt really good.  Much tighter than a pussy.  He still prefers pussy, but Jason's ass felt good.  He was surprised how clean his dick was when he pulled out.  He guesses that Jason cleans his ass too. _Thank goodness for that_ , he thinks.

Once they were gone and the door shut, Mr. Wei spoke to the audience. "Well, how do you like Jason? He is our new permanent sex slave for purchase.  He turned 18 last week.  I will also be getting a 7 year-old blond girl with blue eyes, 13 year-old girl with red hair and blue eyes, and a 7 year-old boy with light brown hair and blue eyes. They have already been captured and are in transit from the United States as we speak. They will be here next week. I will also be having a 12 year-old Chinese boy probably next month and you can sign up to be notified for when he is available. I will be getting him personally from the local orphanage. I have been told all of them will be virgins.  I will be auctioning off their virginity.  Jason is an experienced gay prostitute that has been a whore since his was 6.  I guarantee that he will make your time very pleasurable since he has been trained to do so. Oliver has endured much torture as you can see from his scars.  He is 24, but he has an extremely high pain tolerance for you to test and he is a straight boy who doesn't want sex with men.  There are three tables at the back for labeled 'Oliver', 'Jason' and 'New Kids'.  The 'New Kids' table has a virginity auction bid list with pictures of the kids. You can bid and book appointments in advance for only the kids arriving next week. You will be instructed how to monitor your bid and increase it if you wish online. Jason and Oliver are unavailable tonight, but they will be available for appointments starting tomorrow morning at 10am. After that they will be available 24 hrs. by appointment. Thank you all for coming." Mr. Wei stepped off the platform and leaves to go to Oliver's room.

Mr. Wei grabs two guards. He wants one positioned outside of Oliver's room and one inside with Mr. Wei and Jason's dad.  Mr. Wei walks into Oliver's room. Oliver and Jason are sitting naked on the bed. They took off the bikini bottoms when they entered the room. They both felt like one of them would get raped tonight. They hoped not, but they both knew it was a possibility.

"You two were wonderful.  Very hot." Mr. Wei said.

"Is it over? Can I go home now?"  Jason asks.

"Son, you are not going home. I sold you to Mr. Wei" Daniel Jacobs said.  Oliver's heart ached, he knew it.

"What?! You promised I could live with my aunt."  Jason yelled.

"Your aunt died last month of cancer. You have no one else, but me.  Mr. Wei paid me $50,000 for you. You know I have wanted to start my own child prostitution ring in Starling. Now I can."

"You fucking asshole!" Jason screamed as he lunged toward his father.  Before he could land a hit, his father grabbed him and punched him in the stomach.

"Please don't damage my property." Mr. Wei said calmly. Jason went down clutching his stomach.  Oliver rushed toward Jason to see if he is alright.  "Stay where you are Oliver."

"Fuck you!" Oliver said as he bent down to help Jason. "What parent could do this to their kid? You sick asshole!" Oliver yelled at Daniel.

"Fine." Mr. Wei hands Daniel a remote. "Push number 2."

Oliver looks up horrified. "No!....." Oliver screams.   Jason's father pushes the button on his son's shock collar as Mr. Wei pushed Oliver's button, number 1.

Oliver yells for them to stop as Jason screams at the top of his lungs from the excruciating pain. It soon stops and Oliver holds Jason and Jason is clinging to Oliver sobbing and shaking from the pain. "I-it h-hurts." Jason stutters through the pain.

"I know, I got you," Oliver tries to soothe Jason in his arms by rubbing his head and kissing the top of his head.  He doesn't know what else to do.  He then looks to Jason's father, "I will kill you if I ever get out of here. That is a promise.  How can you do this to your own son?" Oliver says through gritted teeth. 

"His mom wanted him. I didn't, but I found him to serve my purpose. He is too old for me. Bye Son. Be a good boy like were for me."  Daniel is started laughing his head off.  "Mr. Wei, I will be in contact with you about trading Oliver for the boy I get."

"I look forward to it." Mr. Wei says as Daniel leaves to go back to Starling City.

Jason didn't acknowledge his dad leaving. He still had his head buried in Oliver's chest as Oliver held him like he would Thea.

Mr. Wei spoke up, "Jason, look at me."

Jason turned and looked at him.

"You will stay with Oliver tonight. At 8am you will be moved next door to him. You both may have clients starting at 10am. I will come in the morning and let you know your client schedule. You will do as you are told otherwise the pain you will go through will be nothing compared to the shock collar.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be good. I'll be good for you, just please no more of that." Jason pleaded.

"You behave and I won't have to."

"I'll be good I promise. You will see, Sir" Jason says shaking from fear. Oliver saw a broken boy in his arms. He wonders if that will be him in a couple of years.

"Good. Oh and Oliver, if you don't do everything your clients tell you to, you and Jason will both be tortured. You have to behave or Jason will pay the price. You will submit to your clients, won't you?"

Jason looked up at Oliver with pleading eyes, fresh tears coming from his eyes. "Oliver.... please... don't... let... him..." Jason couldn't finish. He began crying again. He was sitting in Oliver's lap with his head nestled to Oliver's neck. Oliver was holding him like he used to hold Thea when she cried from a bad dream.  Oliver had a couple of tears fall. He wasn't sure if he was crying for Jason's pain or himself since he knew he had no choice.

Oliver didn't really know how to comfort anyone, but Jason is only a year older than Thea, so he used her as a guide.  "Shhhh. Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." Oliver then looked to Mr. Wei with more hatred than ever before. "You asshole. I'll submit to them. I am not going to let him be hurt because of me."

"I had a feeling this would motivate you properly. You submit to me finally? I will be bringing a 7 and 13 year-old girl and a 7 year-old boy here. They are on their way from Los Angeles California by boat as we speak. They will be here next week. I will also be getting a 12 year-old boy from this city's orphanage next month. I can have Jason and the children tortured too. Do you finally submit to me as well?"

"I submit to You.  You got your wish." Oliver said remorsefully. Oliver wanted to call him every bad name in the book, but he was afraid Jason would get hurt. 

"So I finally broke you." Mr. Wei said as he was laughing.

"You didn't break me." Oliver screamed and he noticed Jason shivered and start to pull away. "Jason I am sorry. I am not going to hurt you." Jason relaxed in Oliver's arms again. Oliver looked back at Mr. Wei and lowered his voice, "You did not break me. I am not broken. You are blackmailing me, there is a difference. I am only doing it for Jason and the others, otherwise I would continue to fight you and the clients."

"I am glad you won't be fighting the clients. Everyone will get the electric sexual torture if you do. I haven't gotten you many clients before because I knew you would hurt them. Well, this has been an amazing evening. Oh, I almost forgot.... Jason look at me."

Jason look up at Mr Wei, "Sir?"

"Oliver, I let you get away with something lately that I should not have.  You have not been addressing me properly.  You are both to address me as 'Master'.  I own you both. You are both my slave or pet, if you will.  Oliver I know you are not used to addressing me that way, so I have given you leniency, but that ends now.  Jason, you have experience with calling your clients Master when they ask; you need to train Oliver properly on how to address me. When you refer to me to others or by yourselves you will still use the term Master. Do you both understand?"

"Yes, Master. I will help him learn." Jason said without hesitation.

"Good Boy. Oliver, will you do this?"

"I will, M-Master." It was hard to say 'Master', but he had no choice now.

"You are both my good boys, now. Life is good! Goodnight my pets." Mr. Wei left smirking and laughing out loud closing and locking the door behind him.

"I swear, if I ever get out of here, he will die slowly and be tortured for hours, maybe days. Yes... days, that sounds about right." Oliver says.

"Will you take me with you. I have no one if we get rescued."

"Of course, you can stay with me and my family. There is plenty of room. We will help you go to college if you want."

"That would be great. I want to fight and help other kids and those my age get free from prostitution and abuse. Maybe help fight human trafficking, since that is what happened to us." Jason dried his eyes. "God, my muscles hurt."

"Mine too. The Jacuzzi tub is nice. It will help us both."

Oliver picks Jason up and carries him into the bathroom and places him in the tub. Jason groans from the pain. Oliver starts the water and gets in. 

"You don't seem in pain." Jason questions.

"I am. I am just used to ignoring it."

"Your mom is fighting for you. I guess you didn't see the broadcast?"

"No cable here."

"Ugh. What are we supposed to do then?" Jason asked.

"One of the maids took pity on me when I first got here and brought me lots of books. I read Hunger Games and I am now reading Game of Thrones."

"I read those already. I am going to see if he can get us a PlayStation or Xbox. We can play games together to pass the time."

Oliver didn't want to tell him that there won't be much time to do anything but be with clients when the business gets going, so he said the only thing he could think of.  "Yeah, that would be great. I'd love to play it with you. So, can you tell me what my mom said?"

"She broadcasted from her home. It looked like she had all the major networks and the national ones. She said you were alive. They showed just your face. Not sure where they got the recent picture from."

 _They most have found the website I was advertised on_ , Oliver thought.

"She said they paid the 2 million ransom and then Chang Wei had his own sniper shoot at and kill Wei's man. He blamed the shooting on the Queen family, but the authorities were able to identify the shooter as one of Wei's men. She broadcasted that Chang Wei took you and the money. She said they were working with an organization that raided the place and you weren't there but your DNA was found. She's offering a 5 million dollar reward for the location of you leading to your rescue or 10 million for your actual rescue and you being returned to them. Malcolm Merlyn is offering 5 million for the capture of Chang Wei. It was broadcasted all through US and China."

"Wow, no wonder Mr. Wei hasn't let me be with new clients. Any of them could be after the award. I hope mom tripled security especially for Thea.  Now that everyone knows my mom will pay a ransom, Thea is a target."

"I am sure they upped security. The water feels amazing."

"Yeah, it does.  

"Why is it that I feel safe in your arms? I like you holding me." Jason says.

"I will do anything to protect you and I like it too. Come here." Oliver opens his arms and Jason comes and straddles Oliver's lap. Oliver's cock twitched when both of their cocks touch each other. "Are you comfortable straddling me like that?" Oliver asked.

"I was raised sitting like this in men's lap. I can fall asleep like this." Jason said as Oliver winces at the comment.  He understands that everything Jason knows is his father raping him and the clients. However, it is still hard to hear how child sexual abuse has shaped who Jason is because Jason never got the help he needs to rise above it.

Oliver is sure Jason is talking about his father raising the him to sit naked on his father's lap. The thought of it makes his blood boil. Oliver decides to try and change that. "I think it would be better if you sit across my lap."

Jason looks down and noticed Oliver's is hard again just like he is. He gets an idea. Some of his clients liked Jason to masturbate them using his upper thighs. They liked their cocks rubbing against Jason's asshole and balls. Jason is good at it, so he perks up and position himself to do it. "Okay" Jason says. 

Jason positions himself, so that Oliver's angry red hard cock is between his own legs. He starts going up and down. Oliver's cock is rubbing against Jason's asshole and balls and then against Jason's cock.

"What are you doing? Ahhhh, ooh, that feels good. You don't have to do this. The pill will wear off soon. Besides I can masturbate." Oliver says.

"What do you think I am doing? Look you were there for me to help me through the pain of the shock collar. I want to do this, but I can stop if you want. Or we can make love and you can fuck me."

"No, it feels good, but we....ahhh...we are both vulnerable right now. We shouldn't..." Oliver struggles to finish what he is saying because it feels too good.

"Look, you might not get hard again for me. They probably won't give you that pill again. I want us to enjoy sex together. Make love together. You can fuck me. Please... we both need release. I'll make it good for you."

"Okay." Oliver just needed to come, so he agreed. Plus Oliver was curious what Jason meant by 'making it good'. 

"You'll love it, I promise." Jason straddled Oliver. Jason lined up Oliver's cock with his asshole and sat down on it.  Oliver let out a pleasurable moan.  Jason started to fuck himself relentlessly on Oliver's cock. 

"Ahhh, oh my god. Yes....feels amazing..." Oliver moaned in pleasure. It felt so good he wanted to take control so he grabbed Jason's hips and started to fuck up inside of him.  

Jason stilled his hips and let Oliver take control. Oliver was fucking him hard and moaning in pleasure. Jason was also moaning in pleasure, "Oh, yes, harder, Oliver, feels so good."

"Let's get out and dry off. The water has too much resistance to go as fast as I want. I can't believe I am having sex with a guy and actually enjoying it."

"You are a natural top. I am a natural bottom, I think. I can take control if my clients wants that, but I rather be the submissive bottom. I like being manhandled by a strong man." 

They got out noticing all the water on the floor. They both chuckled being out of their mind horny as fuck as they dried off. As soon as they were dry Jason started to kiss Oliver passionately as they walked to the bed. Oliver started kiss back passionately too, just now getting over his weirdness about kissing a guy.

Oliver lifted Jason up into his arms. Jason squeaked in surprise. "You are so lightweight."

"Dad wanted to keep me small and skinny for him and the clients, so I usually didn't get much to eat. When I reported dad that time, the nurse at school said I was underweight. I probably still am."

"They only feed us a very small diet meal for breakfast and dinner. Probably want to keep us skinny, too." Oliver said.

Jason was 5'6" and weighed only 110 lbs.  He was so lightweight for Oliver's muscular strength.  Oliver carried him the rest of the way while they were still passionately kissing each other. He then, gently laid Jason in the middle of his bed and proceeded to get on top of him.

"Wait get the lube. Lube your dick up real good. Then hand the bottle so I can Lube my ass." Jason said.

"Can I lube you? I figure if I am going to do this, might as well do it properly."

"Um..sure, but only if you want to."

"I do. For once, I am happy I'm not being forced. It feels good. I've been needing this break from this hell. The last person I was with was a girl on the island 3 years ago. She comforted me like you do, but she died. I am tough. I say I am fine, but I didn't realize how much I missed that comfort until you started to kiss all over me. I felt disgusted with my scars and I didn't think anyone would ever want me. I felt damaged from the island before I was raped for almost 2 months. You don't see me damaged or disgusting."

Jason kissed him on the lips. "I know, I saw how depressed you were at dinner.  I don't see you as that. You are fucking hot. I want you to Fuck me so damn hard and make me come all over myself. I am already stretched so just put lots of lube on two fingers." Oliver pours the lube on his fingers and some of it spills over dripping on to the bed.  "Whoa...too much. Wipe some of it on you other hand and use that on your cock."

Oliver laughs and almost smiles. He lubes up his cock with the access and takes his two lubed fingers and carefully inserts them into Jason's warm asshole. He moves them around until the hole is well lubed. He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the sheets that were drawn back. "You ready?" Oliver asks.

"Yes, fuck my ass hard as fuck, baby. I need you in me." Jason grabbed his own ankles and put his legs on either side of his head.

"Doesn't that hurt your legs stretched like that?" Oliver asked.

"No, it feels comfortable. Been able to stretch like that since I was little. Come on fuck my brains out."

Oliver refuses to think further into that comment. He is sure it goes nowhere good. He lines up his cock with Jason's exposed asshole and pushes in slowly. Oliver groans in pleasure, "So warm and tight. God, it feels good." Oliver bottoms out and waits bit, enjoying the sensation. Then he starts rocking his hips, steadily going faster and faster.

"I like it rough. You won't hurt me. Go as hard and as fast as you want."

Oliver obliges and he starts ramming his cock deep in Jason's asshole as hard and as fast as he can go.

"Oooh...ahh... So fucking amazing. Oh, my God." Jason wines. He loves it when strong men fuck him.

Oliver continues his jack-hammering pace for 20 minutes. They are both moaning and Jason is screaming in pleasure. Oliver chuckles, Jason looks so dang cute like that. _Oh, god, what am I saying. Probably on my way to becoming bisexual anyway._ Oliver is continuing to fuck Jason relentlessly. He hopes he is not putting bruises on Jason with his sharp hip bones hitting Jason's ass cheeks, but they are both too skinny and probably underweight for their height. 

"I'm about to come. Can I come?" Jason asks.

"Of course, you don't have to ask. Aghh...I am about to come too." 

Jason screamed, "ahhhhh" and came all over his stomach without touching his cock the entire time. Jason's orgasm made him grip tighter on Oliver's cock inside of him and it massaged Oliver's cock like a pussy does when a girl comes. 

Oliver's movements became erratic, "ahhh... I'm coming". Oliver shot his load inside of Jason for the second time that night. He pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Jason. "It is amazing how good that was. You are right it was so good.", Oliver said.

"Told you, you would like it." Jason said.

Oliver lays next to him relishing in the pleasure of the orgasm.

"I need a shower. I am covered in come and it is dripping out of me." Jason declared.

"I want to see." Oliver said and Jason spread his legs. Oliver watched the come and lube drip out of Jason's asshole. "It is weird that I actually like seeing that. But I know for a fact that you are the only guy I would want to be with this way. Does that make me gay or still straight?" Oliver asks.

"Well,  I guess still straight. Someone explained it to me this way. If you like or get turned on by only guys, you are gay. If you like or get turned on by guys and girls you are bisexual. I think you are still straight since you are not into guys really, you just like what we have. For me it is hard to tell if I am bisexual or gay because I have always been forced to be with men and a few women. There were a few girls I thought were cute in school when I went, so maybe bisexual. I know I enjoy you though. If we get free, I might try dating girls and guys to see who I like best. I have never been on a date that hasn't been for a client. I think that might help."

"Okay that makes since. I can live with that. You know they probably recorded all of that or they will next time we do it."

"Yeah, I figured. I hate being recorded. My dad used to make all this child porn. He even recorded the first time he raped me. He made me pose for the camera seductively and shit like that. He filmed me with others and always taking tons a pictures. I am used to it now, but I have flashbacks and nightmares of when I was 5 or 6. I think that is going to be the worst about being here. I mean I can handle a client fucking me better, than him fucking me with it being filmed."

"I wish you told me." Oliver said in a frustrated sigh. "We would not have done it."

"No, I wanted you to fuck me so much that I just didn't care about it."

"And now you do. I am sorry." Oliver initiated the kiss and kissed Jason passionately. The come on Jason's chest was getting all over Oliver's chest and Oliver loved it.

The door swung open and they stopped kissing. Oliver held Jason in his arms protectively.

Mr. Wei strolled in "Well wasn't that a hot show. Jason I am disappointed in you for telling Oliver about his mom. I would punish you for it,"  Oliver felt Jason tense up in fear. Oliver pulled Jason tighter to him. Then he continued, "but, I won't since you both gave me a show that I can actually sell legally. I am going to advertise you both as a couple to prospective clients and use that as a promo video."

"You son-of-a-bitch." Oliver screamed. Jason was lost in a flashback memory and didn't hear anything Oliver and Mr. Wei were saying. Jason was shaking and crying silently with tears streaming down his face. "Look what you did."

"Yeah, I used to watch the porn his father produced when he was 5. That is how I met his father in the first place. That was so hot, I was going to fuck Jason tonight, but I already came from watching you too.  So far you have 7 clients tomorrow and he has 10. See you in the morning."

"You fucking asshole." Oliver yelled as the door closed. Jason whimpered in fear in Oliver's arms starting to come back to himself. "Oh, God. I'm sorry for yelling. I would never hurt you know that right?"

Jason nods his head yes, but can't bring himself to speak.

"Come on let's get a shower."

Jason doesn't say anything. He knows it will be filmed. Oliver knows too, but he is planning to not give the sick bastards much of anything. Just a shower. No touching and nothing remotely sexual. Except he wonders how he will get the come out of Jason's ass. He sighs and carries Jason in his arms to the shower. He then realized all has to do is clean Jason's ass away from the camera. Maybe pretend to be washing his back and they won't know. 

That is the plan. "I will always protect you the best I can. I promise. I can clean you where the cameras won't see you. I am bigger, so I can block the view of the cameras. I am also going to see if you can stay in my room. I can protect and minimize you getting filmed if you can stay here. They will have to take you to your room when we are having clients, but in but in between times maybe they will let you shower and sleep here with me. If we have sex again, we can do it under the sheets so they can't see anything."

"I would like that. Thank you, no one has ever cared this much about me. No one has ever shown me kindness except you." Jason said trying to dry his tears. 

Olive turns on the shower and they both get in.

"Well, I do care about you and you are very cute, by the way." Oliver says and Jason gives a slight smile at that. Oliver continues, "So does this make us boyfriends or friends with sexy benefits?" Oliver asks, trying to get Jason in better mood but being serious. Oliver is now blocking the camera from seeing Jason wash himself.

"I don't know. I never had a boyfriend. Do you want to be boyfriends?" Jason asked.

"I don't know either. I never had a boyfriend either. I guess this is new to us both." Oliver says.

"Thank you for blocking the cameras. I can tell they can't see me. The only thing they see is your cute ass which should be in a magazine because it is so hot and sexy." 

Oliver blushes and busted out in laughter at Jason's comment. "You are so cute when you talk dirty to me." They both laugh and smile at each other.  

When they head to bed that night, Oliver sleeps spooned against Jason with a strong arm protectively around him like he did with Shado. Jason felt content and happy despite the hell that will start tomorrow. At this moment the two of them were happy and Oliver was happy for the first time since Shado died. They both know that tomorrow will only bring rape, pain, and depression, but for the night they could be happy in each other's arms. They both slept in peace with no nightmares that night, which for Oliver, was the first time since he was kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I hope you like the Oliver and Jason story. I promised in the beginning that the fic will be Oliver and Felicity and that will be the case. I never planned gay sexual fluff for Oliver, but the chapter wrote itself and really Oliver needed some happiness and comfort in his hell. I don't want you to get your hopes up about them having a future sexual relationship. That will probably be a one-time thing. With Oliver and Jason seeing more clients since the party happened, I believe Oliver won't want to be touched sexually. The pill made Oliver horny and he just gave in to Jason seducing him.
> 
> I also wanted to address a couple of things in this chapter. I will not be writing any underage sex in this work. I know there was implied future underage sex, but it will not be written. I am using Jason to bring awareness as to the psychological damage that child pornography and child abuse does to a child. He has suffered through everything I can think of because the things that he has suffered are real things that are happening to children every day. With this fic I want to bring awareness to all of these hard issues that no one wants to talk about. If any of you, have thoughts or feelings about comitting rape or other forms of abuse, I urge you seek professional help or to go to http://www.stopitnow.org/help-guidance. Click on "Learn more" under the heading of "Worried about Your Own Thoughts and Behaviors". There are referral services to help you get the help you need. There is also help on this site for abuse survivors and various other ways of help. If you have committed abuse of any kind, please turn yourself into the police. If you are being abused or have been abused and have not reported it, I urge you to tell someone or call 911. You deserve freedom from abuse.
> 
> I am hoping that my work will show the damaging psychological effects of rape and abuse and someone will have seconds thoughts about committing it. They will get help and then there will be one less victim out there. 
> 
> I am NOT saying that my readers are in need of professional help at all. Please do not misunderstand me. Only you know if you need help or not. If you say that in the comments, I will refer you to read this again. I hope that all of my readers are good people and would never abuse anyone, but this is the Internet so I never know who might be reading my fic.


	16. Oliver's Life Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first week after I posted the last chapter, I had a vote put to all of you about whether Jason and Oliver should have a sexual boyfriend-type relationship. Thank you all for posting your comments and voting. Honestly, I did not know I had that many voting for just Oliver and Felicity. Your voice definitely helped me. After hearing from you and thinking about Oliver I think it makes sense for them to not have a sexual relationship or a boyfriend-type relationship. The pill made Oliver horny and Jason was extremely seductive and is used to seducing men because unfortunately that is all he knows. During that moment, Jason made Oliver's horney self feel good and Oliver went with because he wanted to feel good instead of pain for once.
> 
> They will be sleeping together for comfort and Oliver protecting Jason. They will be showering together but only so Jason is not filmed. Oliver sees Jason as a little brother and the sleeping and showering together will not be sexual, just out of protection and comfort. Oliver holds Jason when he is depressed, crying, or scared and Jason does the same for Oliver when he needs it.

**May 5, 2012 (2 weeks later)**

**Starling** **City**

Moira was losing hope of seeing Oliver again.  She was lying in bed staring at a recent picture of Oliver she had framed on Saturday morning. They cropped a headshot of Oliver's photo when he was being advertised by Mr. Wei on the website.  A part of her hated that photo, but it was the only recent picture that they had of him. Walter was watching the Saturday morning news, thinking Moira would be down any minute for breakfast, but she never came down. Thea usually slept to noon on Saturday morning just like Oliver used to do when Tommy and him stayed out late partying.

Walter went upstairs to see if she was ready.  Moira seemed to be slipping deeper and deeper into depression with every passing day that Oliver has been gone. Walter opened the bedroom door and saw Moira in her nightgown in bed with Oliver's picture in her hand.

"Moira, are you okay? Is there something I can get you? Breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes ready."

"I am not very hungry.  I think I will skip breakfast. How can I eat knowing that someone could be raping my baby right now? I can't go on like this."

Walter eyes welled with tears at the love of his life being in pain. Walter sat on the edge of the bed and reached a hand out to comfort her.  Moira quickly went into Walter's arms. Walter kissed her temple and said with a sigh, "You have to stay strong for Oliver.  He needs us to stay strong for him. He will need you so much when we get him home. You must endure. He is enduring so much.  The least we can do is live our lives the way he would want. He would want you to come down and eat breakfast. He would want you to take care of yourself. Do it for him, Moira? Do it for me? I know you have not been eating that much this last 2 months and I am worried about you."

Moira got up and said, "You are right. Oliver would want me to take better care of myself. When we do get him home, I don't need to look like I have lost weight. I just get nauseous a lot because my mind will go back to what I know Oliver is going through and I feel like I am going to throw up."

"Perhaps we should go see Dr. Lamb. Maybe he can prescribe something for the nausea. Also, I think we could benefit from some family counseling.  I am sure Thea is suffering too. We need to find a way to deal with Oliver being gone. Maybe therapy can help."

"Security has told me that she comes home drunk almost every night. I think that is a sign that she needs help."

"I will schedule an appointment with Dr. Lamb and see if he has some recommendation for a therapist."

"Okay, I think he will put me on depression medicine, but honestly I need something. The depression is really eating away at me.  Do you think Oliver will ever come home to us? It will be 2 months Oliver has been missing in 7 days."

"Sweetheart, with all of our money. With Felicity and Anatoly helping us, I believe he will come home. It may be a while yet, but I believe it will happen. That is what we need to focus on."

"Remember last year, I brought up adoption since I am too old to have children? I think I want to adopt a 10-12 year-old boy. Having a son that age will help me put my thoughts into raising our child instead of being in misery knowing what Oliver is enduring."

"Moira, you know that is not the answer right now. We will be bringing the child into the stress that is on this family with Oliver being missing. Our child doesn't need that. Let's wait. When Oliver is rescued, we can adopt then. Our child deserves a stable environment and right now our minds our focused on Oliver. Emotionally, we are not ready right now. We would not be able to give 100% to our new child."

"You are right. You are always the voice of reason. Our child we adopt deserves the best from us. I know I am not at my best right now."  Moira got up slipped on some clothes for breakfast.  "Let's go have breakfast."

"With pleasure, Moira."

As Moira and Walter walked down to the dining room Moira's phone rang. It was Anatoly. Moira answered and put it on speaker.

"Moira, is this a secure line?"

"Yes we had someone secure this phone.  Is it time?"

"Yes, we will be hitting all three of Mr. Wei's businesses in Starling tonight. We have brought plenty of Bratva soldiers to decimate all three businesses.  The only thing I am worrying about is his prostitution business. We will try our best to get them out of there first before we launch our attack. There still could be casualties, but my guess is that many of them were forced into prostitution, so I believe they would want someone to try and rescue them even if not everyone makes it out."

"Let's hope there are no casualties. I trust you will do your best. Thank you, Anatoly for your loyalty to Oliver and our family."

"Oliver is like a brother to me.  There is nothing I would not do for him." Anatoly said and then he hung up.

"We need to tell Diggle it is tonight and to put security on high alert as soon as it happens."

"I think that would be wise."

"Have you heard anything from Felicity?"

"She is still monitoring all traffic and other outside business cams in Hong Kong, Beijing, Shanghai and a couple of other cities. She has also been monitoring networks trying to find Oliver. She is monitoring all of Mr. Wei's accounts, but she says there has been no movement on them. She said that if he leaves the location he is at, then she might catch him."

"Well, it does some like she is going above and beyond. You were right to suggest her."

 

 ******

 

**Hong Kong**

Life for them has been hell.  Oliver has been having between 1 to 5 clients a day and Jason having 3 to 10 clients a day.  Jason is younger so he brings in more, but the clients have tapered off a bit since the new kids arrived at the beginning of the week.  Sadly, they seem to be more popular than Oliver and Jason now. Oliver and Jason both feel bad for them, but they are not allowed to associate with them except for breakfast and dinner, so there wasn't much they could do to offer comfort.

Occasionally, they got a day where they didn't have any clients, but it was rare.  Neither one of them have been sexual with each other since the party two weeks ago.  Two weeks ago Oliver asked Mr. Wei if Jason could stay in his room with him when they did not have clients. Oliver offered to let Mr. Wei do anything to his body. Mr. Wei said okay and then commanded Oliver to suck him and then told Oliver to get on top and ride him. Oliver did and felt dirty for offering his body up to Mr. Wei, but he felt it was worth it if he could protect Jason. After it was over, Mr. Wei called the guards and said "Get this filthy whore out of my sight." and then he looks at Oliver and went back on his word. He denied the request.  That night after Oliver scrubbed his skin raw in the shower feeling dirty and ashamed; Oliver lay on his stomach, buried his head in the pillow and silently cried himself to sleep. He felt like a cheap whore.

As Oliver was escorted into the dinning room for breakfast he noticed it was just him, the new three kids, and several guards. Joanna was the 13 year-old redhead. Suzy was the 7 year-old blond girl. Matthew was the 7 year-old light-brown haired boy. Shortly after Oliver sat down in his usual chair, at the right had of Mr. Wei, Mr. Wei comes in and sits down. Oliver's stomach was in his throat. Oh, no where is Jason? Is he with a client?

"Where is Jason?" Oliver asked Mr. Wei.

"Oliver I will not answer you until you ask me properly. When will you learn? Do I really need to beat it into you or one of the others?"

Oliver sighed. It is time to swallow his pride. He knows he needs to be on his best behavior. He decides right then and there to watch how he says things. Jason and the new kids are going through enough without having themselves being punished just because he hates calling Mr. Wei 'Master'. _I have to obey from now on. I need to protect them. I need to do better._

"I am sorry Master. Please don't punish them. I will do better, Master."

"Wow! I don't think I have ever heard you say you are sorry before. Very well. What is your question?"

"Master, where is Jason? Is something wrong?"

"This morning the cameras caught Jason punching the mirror until it shattered. The guards ran into his room, but not before he took a piece of glass, and slit both of his wrists."

"Oh, my god...Master, is he okay?"

"Yes, he will be fine. The guard got to him just in time and wrapped both his wrists in towels. The doctor has already stitched his wrists and is giving him more blood. He will have a guard stationed in his room for now on."

"Master, I could have prevented that if you let him stay with me. He is terrified of the cameras in the room because of his father videotaping him. If you let him stay with me, I am sure I can keep him from killing himself."

"He is damaged now, but maybe he will still have some worth since you are covered in scars and people still seem to want you."  Mr. Wei said

Oliver didn't know what to say about that. He knew he was damaged beyond repair at least that is what he thought.

"I will grant your request. I have enough videos of him getting a shower anyway that I can sell."  Joanna looked down at her plate and wiped a tear away. Oliver looked over at her. _Oh, god she must not have known they were filming her, Fuck._ Oliver kicked himself for letting this conversation go on in front of the younger ones. The two 7 year-old didn't seem to be affected. Probably because they did not understand. Mr. Wei looked over at Joanna, "What? You didn't know you were being filmed? What do you think those camera are for? Stupid Girl."

"I suspected, but I hoped it was not true...Master."  Joanna said.

"Well, it is your life. Get used to it.  Anyway, as I was saying, Oliver. Jason will still have to go back to his room for clients, but he can stay with you. If you can keep him from killing himself it is worth a try. I can't take the mirror out of your bathroom because you need it for shaving and preparing for your clients. You will need to get him in a better condition mentally or I will have no reason to keep him.  If I can't use him, I will sell him at the slave auction. He could get in a worse situation that this is if I do that. I will have him moved to your room when he is well enough. You have 2 clients today. I will let you stay in his room in between times."

"Thank you, Master." _Fuck, I hate talking like that. Fuck._

"Master?" Joanna asked.

"What is it child?"

"The auction. What could be worse that this, Master?"

"Unfortunately, there are some who purchase slaves to physically hurt, torture, and even kill. Some are bought and chained up for the rest of their lives and used as sex slaves. The slaves do not always last long. If you do as you are told you will not be tortured as long as the others obey as well."

"You won't sell us will you, master?" Joanna asked.

"No, my child. Not if you are good for me and trust me you are in a lot better situation than most slaves at that auction get."

"I'll be good. I promise, Master."

"Good girl."

Oliver clinched his mouth shut. He wanted to cuss Mr. Wei out for using that conversation to instill fear into the teen. It was wrong. The kid is scared enough as it is.

"I almost forgot, I will be flying out to Beijing this afternoon. I am going to an auction to purchase another boy and girl. I decided to do that instead of having one of my men adopt a kid from the orphanage." Mr. Wei said.  Oliver opened his mouth, but before Oliver could say anything, Mr. Wei continued.  "Oliver, I know you want to object, but I have 9 bedrooms in the basement that I can use and I intend on eventually having them all filled."

Oliver shut his mouth. There was no point in saying anything. He had to watch what he said or the others would suffer. Oliver looked away. He couldn't finish his food.  He was too nauseous from everything that was said.  _I am so sick of this shit._  Oliver thought as he grimaced. He felt helpless in helping these children. 

"Oliver, are you okay? You look like you are having a problem with what I said.  Do you disagree with me?" Mr. Wei asked. 

Oliver knew it was test. He wasn't about to do anything that would jeopardize Jason staying with him. He had to lie "No, Master. I am fine.  I know one thing that may help Jason?"

"What is it?"

"Jason told me that his dad got him a PlayStation with lots of games.  He told me it was the only thing that kept his mind off of his father prostituting him. He said it helped with depression. I think if you get one; it might help him survive this."

"Fine.  I will have someone get one today and place it in your room, Oliver. If the other kids are good they can come to your room and play, but they will probably not have as much time as you and Jason will."

"Thank you, Master." Oliver said. Every time he said the word 'Master' he felt like a piece of him is being stripped away and he is changing into an obedient slave, but Oliver knows he has no choice.  It is a matter of him surviving and him helping the others survive. 

"Very well. I will see all of you tomorrow at breakfast. Dinner will be served in your rooms tonight."  Mr. Wei got up to leave. "Guards take the kids to their rooms. They each have multiple appointments today and take Oliver to Jason's room.  I am canceling Jason's appointments today, but Oliver you have 2 appointments. You can stay with Jason when you are not entertaining. Tomorrow Jason will move into your room. Oliver, you are in charge of him. If he kills himself, I will have your sister brought here to take his place. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, master. I understand." Oliver was devastated from hearing that. He had to convince Jason not to try and kill himself.

After that they were all escorted to the rooms. The guard opened Jason's room and let Oliver in. "I will come and get you 30 minutes before your next appointment," the guard told Oliver.

"Thank you, sir." Oliver said as he walked in the doctor was there checking Jason's vitals. Oliver noticed that both wrists were bandaged and Jason's right hand knuckles were bandaged as well.

The doctor spoke, "He is on a heavy sedative. He will be asleep for the next 4 hours. He freaked out when I tried to examine the damage to his wrists. I had to sedate him."

"His father was a doctor and sexually abused him since he was very little. He probably doesn't like doctors. How much blood did he loose?"

"About 4 bags of blood. He would be dead if the guard didn't get to him so soon. The guard got to him just as he finished cutting his other wrist. I will come in later with the 4th bag of blood that he needs. Did Mr. Wei send you in here to watch him?"

"Yes, sir. He has tasked me to make sure he doesn't try again." Oliver said as he got on the bed and lay down next to Jason. He was careful not to disturb the IV fluid and blood lines that were being pumped into Jason.

"Well then I will leave you to it."

 

*****

 

Four hours later, Oliver was still laying there. He would rub his fingers through Jason's hair and kiss his forehead occasionally. He noticed Jason started to stir. Oliver pulled his hand away; he didn't want to startle him. 

Jason started to open his eyes and he looked and saw Oliver next to him.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Oliver said.  He didn't feel much like joking, but he had to lighten the mood.

"Oliver." Jason turned over to snuggle his head in the crook of Oliver's neck.

"Hey, be careful you don't want to roll over on these IV lines."

"Oh yeah." Jason rolled on his side into Oliver's arms, "Oliver I wish I could just stay with you forever. I know you will protect me."

Oliver smiled. He knows Mr. Wei is watching and they were told to always call him master even in private. "Master is upset that you tried to kill yourself. I understand why you did it. I hate that you are suffering. I wish there was as something I can do."

"You are doing it right now. When you hold me, I feel... loved." Jason said as a tear slipped from his eyes. "I have no one but you."

"I do love you, but only as a brother. I am sorry it is not romantically." Oliver said.

"I actually feel the same way. I love you too, but I don't think it is the romantic kind either. I used to wish I had a big strong brother that could protect me and stop my father from hurting me.  I would daydream that he would come in and rescue me and take me away from my dad. I see you as that brother.  I feel dirty inside. I don't want a romantic relationship with anyone, right now."

"I feel the same way, but I do have some good news."

"How could there be good news? We live in hell."

"Apparently, you are worth a lot to master. He is allowing you to stay with me. He wants me to keep you from killing yourself. I also told him how you used to play PlayStation to help you with depression. He is sending someone to get one today."

"Wow that is good news. But still Oliver what are we supposed to do? Be whores until we are too old to be useful anymore? We will die when we are not useful to him. What kind of life is this for us to keep living?"  Jason said.

"Jason, you can't kill yourself. Master said that if you did, he would take my sister Thea to take your place. You can't do this. My sister is 17. Besides we're brothers. I would be devastated if you killed yourself.  Please... promise me you won't do it again."

"I promise. I won't try again. I am tired and I feel weak. Can you hold me until I fall asleep?"

"You probably need to eat something. It looks like your IV bags are done. The doctor wanted to check you when they were done."

Before Oliver could get up, the doctor walked in. "How is my patient?" the doctor said cheerful as ever.

"Fine, sir."  Jason said.

"I can move if you need me to, sir," Oliver said.

"You are fine where you are at." the doctor took down the empty IV bags and checked Jason's vitals. "You look a lot better now. You are not so pale from the blood loss. Your blood pressure and pulse are back to normal. I am going to take out your IV out and then change your bandages."

Oliver was saddened when the doctor removed the bandages, but he was determined to help him get better. 

"Jason you need to limit the use of your hands as much as possible this week. It will be painful for you to use them anyway. You cut through muscle that I had to repair. You are lucky. Any deeper and you would have lost the use of your hands and fingers completely."

Oliver and Jason both looked at each other. "Sir, I will make sure he doesn't use them this week. I'll do everything. I also, have some medical knowledge so I can help."  Oliver said.

"Interesting, what exactly do know?"

"I can change his bandages and I know the signs of infection. I can also stitch wounds. I can stabilize sprains and fractures. I can tell if someone has broken or cracked ribs verses bruised ones. I know the signs of a concussion, sir."

"Where did you learn all of that?"

"On the island one of my friends was pre-med. She taught me a lot."

"Well, I may call on you if I ever have an emergency where I could use your help. I will also tell Mr. Wei to put you as a backup if I am out of the office.  As you can guess you all are not allowed to go to the hospital. So, if you all need medical care beyond what I can do? Well, it will be too bad for you. I will bring some more bandages for you to change them out today and tomorrow every 6 hours. Jason, I'll have the maid bring you some food to get your strength back up. I will send someone in to give you pain meds every 6 hours."

"Yes, sir."

The doctor left and Jason laid there and then he proclaimed, "I have to go to the bathroom. Those fluids I think did it."

"Okay, let me help you." Oliver helped him get on his feet. As soon as Jason got up he got dizzy and swayed a bit. "Whoa, I got you.  The dizziness is from the blood loss. Lean on me."

"Okay. What would I do without you? I would have to crawl to the bathroom or I would fall flat on my face."

They slowly walked to the bathroom and then Oliver helped him to the toilet.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing you have me."

"Are you going to hold my dick for me too?"

"Jason!" Oliver said frustrated as he stayed on the other side of the wall to give Jason his privacy.

"I am joking.  It is funny right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Oliver relented.  It was funny Oliver decided.

"Something tells me you actually had a sense of humor at one point in your life." Jason finished and pulled up his shorts. Oliver helped him wash his hands.

"Before the island I did. Shit, Tommy and I would stay out late every night partying. Fucking girls we didn't even know. Coming home wasted. Of course our driver also hated it. I miss Tommy. He has been my best friend since we were 6. He is like a brother. He even stayed with us for a couple of years when his dad left."

"Don't think about him or your family. This is our life. We are brothers.  We are family."

"No. I refuse to think like that."

"Well you probably will in a year or two."

"Fuck! Let's change the subject." Oliver said.

"I am so glad you are here. I have felt hopeless these last two weeks only seeing you at breakfast and sometimes at dinner when I didn't have a client. Now we can stay together.  God, I feel like a baby, depending so much on you, but I can't help it.

"I feel the same way.  You are the only one that has made me laugh and smile these past 2 months.  You have helped me more than you know. Even if we get rescued, I know my family will accept you as their own. Brothers forever?"

"Definitely brothers forever."

They clung together as in a brotherly hug as Oliver helped Jason back into bed.

Oliver laid him in the bed and asked, "How are your wrists? Are you in pain?"

"I am good for now. The pain meds are helping.

The door opened and the maid brought in Jason's food. "Thank you" Jason said.  It was a grilled ham and cheese with french fries and a side of ketchup.

"Let me feed you, but don't get used to this." Oliver said.

"Yes, dear." Jason said.

Oliver busted out laughing.

"You are so cute when you smile like that." Jason said.

"I thought we are being brothers." Oliver said.

"Okay, so you are being a cute brother."

"You are too much of a flirt." Oliver said.

"Yes, I am.  You straight arrow." Jason said.

Oliver chuckled. "You have know idea. Come on, open up." Oliver feed him the sandwich, fries and water when he needed it. Jason did not have to use his hands at all.  Oliver was surprised that he didn't mind it one bit.  He felt needed. He felt he had a purpose to help Jason and the other kids.  A purpose besides being a sex slave.

"Thank you for helping me. I made something for you. I made it last week, but after last night's customer, I just forgot about it and could only think about not going through what that client made me do again. I am sorry."

"What did he make you do? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He paid for me and Matthew, the 7 year-old."

"Oh, No!"

"He made me rape him. I didn't want to.  Matthew did not know what was going on. He just kept crying and saying it hurts. That is the second time I was made to rape a child in my life. It won't happen again. I should have refused and let master punish me instead, but I was a coward."

"No. You had no choice. He is old enough to understand that we are all trying to survive. He knows you had no choice.  If I get a chance I will explain it to him. He won't blame you."

"I hope so. Can you open the draw there?" Oliver did. "There is your gift. It is a bookmark. Here hand it to me for a second."  Oliver handed it to him. Jason pulled up his knees and held it on top of his knees so the camera could see both sides on it.  "You, like? I asked for some paper and a pen or pencil, but I guess they thought I would stab someone, so they gave me crayons." He then brought it down to his lap where the camera could not see. You lift up this flap here and slip your pages between it. I know you like reading and I did not think you had a bookmark. What do you think?" the bookmark was too pieces of folded paper with crayon drawings on it.  Jason lifted the flap and Oliver read the inscription written underneath the first layer. It read " Here: 102 Way St. Hong Kong."

When Oliver saw that Jason had written the address of this place in between the two pieces of paper he gasped in surprise and then remembered that they are on camera and he should not look surprised so he had to cover it. "It is perfect. No one has ever...." Oliver acted choked up at the gift he had to sell it to hide his reaction of what he saw. "... No one has ever hand-made anything for me. They always just buy something outrageously expensive without really thinking about it, but you... you put your heart and soul into this. I will cherish this always." Oliver hoped it wasn't too much. "Thank you so much!" Oliver kissed his temple as he whispered where he knows the camera audio won't pick up. "We can't be caught with this, but I have memorized it."

"You are welcome."

"I will take it with me when I have to go back to the room. I only have 2 appointments and I get to stay the night with you. I will save it for when I start my next book."

Jason yawned. "Why am I so tired?"

"The pain meds will do that. Come on rest. I will watch over you."

Jason got back into bed and Oliver lay down on his side facing him. Jason scooted to where his head was on a pillow snuggled into the crock of Oliver's chest and neck. Oliver ran his hand through Jason's hair to try and relax him. Jason was very clingy. Sometimes he acted like a little child, but since Jason was raped since he was five, he didn't think Jason got much comfort or love since before that. If that was the reason, it would make sense for Jason to cling to Oliver for comfort and security because it was probably the first time Jason has ever had that. Oliver knew he has obviously having trouble dealing with this. Oliver himself was barely keeping it together. He could not imagine dealing with this and his family betraying him, like Jason had to. He felt it was too much for someone who turned 18 a month ago to endure. How the kids were enduring this hell, he could not fathom it.

 

*****

 **Beijing** **, China and Starling City  
** (scenes flips between both cities, due to same time occurrence, cities are separated by -----)

 

Mr. Wei got off of the plane in Beijing and got into the limousine waiting at the private airport that he routinely uses. He did not realize that someone was tracking the security camera that caught his face walking from the plane and getting into the limousine. He gave the driver the address of the auction location he was going to.

 

\-----

Felicity just sat down at the computers that she had set up to find Oliver with a pizza from Mario's and a large vanilla coffee she made herself. She has not had much luck finding Oliver or Mr. Wei. She has a watch on his accounts. She has not found any connections to other false identities. It has been a total blackout on Mr. Wei.

As she takes her first bite into her pizza, her facial recognition software alarm starts going off. She quickly sits up and her fingers fly across the keyboard accessing the cameras that caught Mr. Wei's face. She sees a clear picture of him leaving the plane and getting into a limousine. The software is already recording the cams. 

She speed dials Moira's phone and puts it on speaker so she can keep both hands on her keyboard tracking the limousines path through the city.

"Felicity?" Moira asks.

"I found Mr. Wei. I am tracking his vehicle through Beijing right now. The private airport he used picked up his picture on their security camera."

"Oh my god, that is wonderful. We will be right over." Moira hung up and told Walter to get the car. They will go by themselves without Diggle since Diggle does not know about Felicity's involvement.

Felicity noticed that the car just stopped at a stoplight. She got up and ran to the door to unlock it for them and then ran back just in time to see the car pull out of the intersection.

Moira and Walter arrived 15 minutes later. They knocked on the door and then they heard Felicity yell, "Come in."

They walked in and Felicity handed them a printout of the picture that caught Mr. Wei walking out of the plane, "That is him! Did you see Oliver with him?"

"No, Oliver did not get off of the plane. It looks like it was him, pilot, and a stewardess that got off." Felicity brought up another screen of the neighborhood and studied it. "It looks like the car is headed into some industrial area."

The car pulled into a parking lot that was far from the last traffic camera. "I need a closer look." she hacked into the business across the street and manipulated the cameras to point at the entrance of the building. "There we go. I can get a clear picture of the parking lot and I can zoom in if I need to." They all three watched as Mr. Wei get out of the car acting like he was yelling at someone on the phone. "I am going to try and figure out what this place is. Here is the address of it."

"I'll call the Beijing police." Walter said.

"And I'll call Frank. If the police won't listen to you, they might listen to him." Moira said.

\-----

 

Mr. Wei's phone rang as he was stepping out off the limousine. Mr. Wei and the man converse in Mandarin. "What the Fuck!? What do you mean the businesses are gone?"

"Sir, all three of them were attacked by armed men at the same time. I heard some of the men talking in Russian.  Only I and one other guard escaped. The rest are all dead. It looks like the prostitutes were being protectively escorted out."

"Fucking shit!  It is the Bratva. If they only got my businesses and not the others then this was personal."

"What would the Bratva have against you?"

"I don't know, but I believe it was them.  You just have to trust me on that." Mr. Wei lied he knew it was because Oliver was a Bratva Captain and the Bratva heard that he has Oliver. It was definitely them. Mr. Wei expected some sort of retaliation when Moira broadcasted that he has Oliver, but he thought he was safe because no one knew where he was.

"Anyway, the Bratva are taking all of the drugs, cash, and weapons and loading them on a truck. They are also taking computers and anything relating to those three businesses. They are wiping the places clean."

"Shit! The auction is going to start in 10 minutes." Mr. Wei hurriedly walked to the door and gave the secret password for admittance.

"Sir, what auction?"

"I was going to buy two good sex slaves, now I will have to settle for a damaged one because I need to save as much money as I can to rage war on those responsible for this. Keep me posted."

"Will do. Sir."

Mr. Wei entered through the lobby.  He had already registered online for his seat. He sat down just in time for the auction to begin.

The announcer came on the stage, "Welcome Gentlemen and Ladies. We have the finest slaves for you to bid on than we have had all year. First we will start with slaves who have damage or other problems. Then we will move to our well behaved and experienced slaves. And lastly we will have our virgins and first-time slaves. I will announce the beginning of each slave type. All bids are final and only cash is accepted. We do not keep a record of your purchase for your peace of mind. Once cash exchanged hands the slave is yours. All of our slaves are STD free and we have papers to prove it. You will get a packet of information on your slave. You are required to inspect your slave thoroughly when you win the bid before money is exchanged. There are no refunds or exchanges."

"First up we have a heterosexual 21 year-old male who has scars on both his wrists, arms, and inner thighs which were self-inflicted. He has had 3 masters since he was 9 years-old. Bid starts at $2,000."

 

\-----

"I think it is a waiting game until he comes out. The person that own this warehouse, doesn't exists.  It is a fake identity. Walter have you had any luck with the police?"  Felicity asked.

"They said they can not go in there and arrest Chang Wei without proof that he has committed a crime.  They said that since Oliver Queen was declared dead 5 years ago there is no proof that the man, Chang Wei has, is actually Oliver Queen."  Walter said.

"They are protecting him?" Moira asked.

"It is not that surprising. Mr. Wei is apart of the Triad and I am sure that the Chinese government does not want to go after them without proof." Felicity said. She looked back at the monitor and the door to the building opened up. "Wait I saw that man go in right after Mr. Wei and he was alone. Oh No!" They all watched as the older man was being followed by of a naked young man maybe 20 or 21 who was being held by two guards. The boy screamed and tried to fight the guards. The guards stuck a needle in the neck of the boy and put him in the trunk of the man's car. The older man who was obviously kidnapping the kid shook hands with the guards and thanked him. "It's a slave auction.  It is like that movie 'Taken'. People being sold to the highest bidder."

"Oh, my god.  Those sick men."  Moira said.

"It's not just men. I saw women go in there too." Felicity said.

"How can people be so depraved that they would do this?" Moira asked.

"I don't know, but the camera is picking up everything and I am recording it. If I can identify the victims and the people taking them then the authorities can rescue them. I think we should turn all of this over to every agency we can."

"Yes, most definitely. We must help them get rescued." Walter said.

"Oh, my god. Here is another one. She looks like a teenager. I think I am going to be sick." Felicity said.

"Felicity, just concentrate on the fact that you will be able to rescue them with this recording." Walter said.

"Not soon enough for some. Some of them will be killed and others will be raped. But you are right. This could possibly lead to the arrest of people that are also buying and selling them. If they can catch the people running this place then it will save more people from having to go through this."

 

\-----

 

Mr. Wei sat there not yet seeing any boys that caught his eye. He hoped there was a low priced one that he liked.

"Next up we have a cute 11 year-old experienced slave. He is Chinese, but he speaks Mandarin and English. His name Shaun.  As you can see his last master got carried away with a whip. Turn around boy."  The boy, who was completely naked, turned around to show his back. "The scars happened 3 years ago when he was first sold in this same slave market. There are only 5 scars on his back from the whip and only a few on his ass. He is a well-trained and obedient pet now who has been trained to sit at his master's feet. He has no connections outside since both of his parents sold him to us. He has had one owner. Bidding starts at $5,000."

Mr. Wei raised his bidding paddle, number 257. Soon Mr. Wei was in a bidding war with this man, number 15, he knew from previous auctions. They went back in forth.

"I have $10,000 bid from number 15, do I have $11,000?" Mr. Wei raised his paddle. The other man did not. "Sold to 257. Please come to the side of the stage to finalize your transaction."

Mr. Wei was not interested in anyone else. It is twice as much as what he would have paid for an adoption, but he felt it was worth it since the boy is already trained to please him and the clients. He went to the side of the stage and into a room off to the side.

"Mr. Wei it is nice to see you again. You have bought a fine slave," the woman said.

"It is nice to see you too, Delilah."  Mr. Wei looked at the boy and the boy has already presented himself for inspection. Mr. Wei did the inspection as required for the auction and then declared, "He is perfect. I am ready to take him home. I want to purchase an outfit for him. It doesn't need to be fancy. The outfit is just for traveling."

"Of course, I will be right back."  Delilah was gone a few minutes and brought back a complete outfit with sandals. She gave it to the boy and the boy quickly put it on and then knelt back onto the floor.

"Get up. It is time to go. You will call me Master and nothing else, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy. Let's go."

They walked out of the room and Delilah looked at one of the guards. "Yin will escort you to checkout and then help you get your slave into your vehicle. Hope to see you again."

"I will be back eventually.  I am trying to get my business restarted."

"Yes, I heard about what happened in Shanghai.  It was a shame."

"See you next time Delilah."

The three of them walked to checkout and Mr. Wei paid in cash. They walked toward the door and the guard had an arm around the boy to keep him from running if he decided to.  Mr. Wei, Shaun and the guard waited not even a minute before their limousine pulled up. Mr. Wei went in first and then the guard nudged the boy.  Shaun got into the limousine without any trouble.  He knew better than to run again. He is living with the marks on his back the last time he tried to escape. He figured when he was older and stronger he could try again someday.  The limousine pulled out of the parking lot on its way back to Mr. Wei's plane.

 

\-----

 

Felicity, Walter, and Moira continued to watch the monitor sickened by what they saw. They next saw Mr. Wei with a young boy and a guard.

"Oh, my god that poor kid."  Moira exclaimed. "He is just a child.  Walter we have to do something."

"The video will show proof that Mr. Wei purchased someone being sold. Also, half of the victims that came out did not even have clothes on. That in itself will prove what is going on in there." Walter said.

"The kid did not put up a fight. It looks like he willingly got in the car. That won't be enough evidence will it?" Moira asked.

"It still might. It looks like the kid was just scared to put up a fight. We have seen several of the adults and teenagers put up a fight. Half of them naked which proves sexual kidnapping.  I think that paints a picture that they are all being forced into the cars for sex." Felicity said.

"Why would these poor people not be allowed to wear clothes?" Moira asked.

Felicity followed the car back to the airport and the plane took off. "When I was writing my paper on using technology to unmask human trafficking. I found out that some people don't ever let their victim wear clothes. Some are made to be like animals. I threw up often while writing that paper. Anyway, I am going to hack into China's network to see if I can get the flight trajectory of that plane.  We need to see where it lands.  I have to work really hard to try and track the plane.  If I get the city, then I might be able to follow the traffic cams to where they are keeping Oliver. That is if they have traffic cams at the airport he uses.  Why don't you both go home.  No offense, but I work better alone. I will call you in the morning. Depending on where he is keeping Oliver the flight might be a long one."

"Ok, thank you for everything." Walter and Moira left and Felicity got to work.

Three hours later, Felicity got the trajectory of the plane. She dialed Moira.  "He is in Hong Kong. Unfortunately, when the plane landed, the cameras surrounding the landing strip had been disconnected, so I did not see what car they left in. But the good news is I can search the cities networks to find them faster. I may be able to find Oliver since I now have his city."

"That is wonderful news."

 "Oh no, what if they landed in Hong Kong to switch planes? It is what I would do if I was him. Which I am glad I am not because that would be horrible, but -"

Moira graciously cut-off Felicity's ramble. "We can't worry about that right now. Just concentrate on getting Oliver's location and you will get the 5 million reward."

"Yes, thank you. Mrs. Queen."

 

*****

 

**Hong Kong**

Back at the mansion, the limousine pulled up in the driveway. Mr. Wei had a blindfold over the Shaun's eyes so he would not see the location in case Mr. Wei decided to sell him. Shaun followed him into the house with his hands behind his back and his eyes looking at the floor. 

Mr. Wei walked the boy down to the basement where the rooms were. They were in the elevator when Mr. Wei spoke up. "Look at me Shaun." Shaun looked up at him right away. "When someone speaks to you, you look at them unless they tell you otherwise."

"Yes Master."

"You also don't have to stand like that with your arms behind your back and your legs shoulder width apart, if you don't want to." 

"Does it displease you, master?"

"No, you may want to try to relax a little."

"I will try, but I am used to this so it is comfortable."

"Well, ok. Since it is late tonight, I want you to get your bath or a shower and then go to bed. Here is your room."

"Master, I have never gotten my own bath or shower. My step-dad and then my previous Master always cleaned me. Master, can you do it? I would love for you to do it."

"Perhaps some other time. It has been a long day for me. I am going to bed. I think it is time for you to learn. I know who can teach you." They walked to Jason's room where Oliver should be back from entertaining his clients.

Oliver and Jason were sitting on the bed and chatting about everything and nothing regarding Starling City.  Oliver was also talking about the island some. The door opened and Oliver jumped. He still hasn't got used to Mr. Wei walking in on him at nights because it was usually to rape him. They both stare at the boy trailing behind Mr. Wei.  Oh _, god, we better not have to fuck this kid_ , Oliver thought.

"Hello, my pets. This is Shaun. I bought him at the slave auction tonight. He is 11 years-old and has never got a bath or a shower on his own. His last Master cleaned him for the last 3 years. Before that it was his step-dad. Just so you know his parents sold him into slavery. Shaun, this is Oliver and Jason, my other slaves."

"Oh, god." Oliver exclaimed. He did not want to do this.

"You will teach him how to clean himself and dry off and then knock on the door and the guard will take him to his room. I am going to retire for the night. Shaun, give me your clothes. I will get them cleaned and will bring them to your room at 6:30 in the morning."

Shaun did not hesitate. He quickly took off his clothes and gave them to Mr. Wei. Mr. Wei left and that is when Shaun faced Oliver and Jason. He knelt to the floor in a submissive position to await orders like he was taught. Straight back, head and eyes downcast to his hands which were laying flat on his thighs, he was sitting on the heels of his feet.

"Do you know what he is doing?" Oliver asked Jason.

"Oh, fuck!" Jason said.

"I await your orders, sirs?" Shaun said without looking up.

If Oliver thought his heart was broken, it definitely wasn't as broken as it was now.

"He has been trained to be a submissive pet or slave. I had a few clients that wanted me to play that role so my dad taught me and made me read this book on how to be a good slave. It is the absolute worst thing that can happen to someone in human trafficking. They totally strip away the person, so they no longer feel human. The masters treat them like animals." Jason said.

"And I thought being a sex slave was the worst."  Oliver said.

"Some people train sex slaves to no longer be human. To follow orders without question. To basically not think for themselves. If they try and assert themselves they are punished, often tortured. They won't let them got to the bathroom without permission; they eat out of a dog bowl or their master's hand. They have no say in anything and sometimes they are not allowed to speak without being asked to. They can not make one decision on their own. Many of them are not allowed to ever wear clothes. Masters take their humanity along with their body. Some masters even cut their vocal chords so they can not speak if the slave is mouthy."

"That is... barbaric and evil. People that do that deserved to be tortured forever." Oliver said.

"Yeah, they are worst then murders in my opinion." Jason looked at Shaun, "Shaun? Look at me." Jason asked. Shaun raised his head to look at Jason. "Is that what happened to you? Tell me, please."

"My parents sold me when I was 8.  Mom already had me when she remarried and then she got pregnant with a boy with my step-dad. They told her that she had to give me up or get rid of the baby. Someone in the clinic told her that someone would buy me and she would be able to keep the baby. Mom and her new husband wanted a baby together, so they sold me.  My mom had been a prostitute on the street and never really wanted me, so I am not surprised she sold me."

"That is horrible." Olive said.

"I was taken to a slave auction. They stripped me of all my clothes. I was 8. I had never been naked in front of anyone else, but mom and my step-dad. The man who bought me raped me repeatedly and used me for sex all the time. I could not go to the bathroom unless he told me to. He fed me once a day out of his hand from his leftovers on his plate. I always had to kneel at his feet. I could not sit on the couch or in chairs. I was only in his bed when he wanted sex; otherwise I slept on a rung in the corner. If I did not do something good enough or fast enough he would cause me pain by beatings or torturing my... cock and balls. Sometimes he would let his friends punish me or use me. I decided to leave one night after he almost beat me to death for no reason when he was drunk. He found me. He and his friends raped and beat me. He then whipped me leaving scars.  I never disobeyed after that.  I have not worn clothes since my parents sold me 3 years ago. It was weird when Mr. Wei bought me clothes so we could leave."

"I am so sorry that happened to you. We will not hurt you. We are slaves too, like you. I don't know how much I can protect you, but if there is an opportunity I will try.  Why the hell would they not let you wear clothes?" Oliver asked.

Shaun shrugged, "Maybe so they could use me whenever they wanted. I don't know."

"Some masters believe they have no rights to modesty or any rights as a human. For the auction, he was not able to wear clothes so the bidders could see any scars or marks." Jason explained.

"Like these." Shaun got up and turned around. He had whip marks on his back and different marks on has ass cheeks. I am damaged, but I still went for $11,000.  I did not expect that."

Oliver's heart broke even more if it was possible. "You are not the only one that has scars." Oliver lifted his shirt all the way and then turned around. "Mine are worse than yours. Just so you know; Master did not cause these.  He never leaves marks."

"That is good to know. I am so tired. Can I can get a shower."

"So you have showered before?" Oliver asked confused.

"I have never cleaned myself.  My step-dad enjoyed doing it until I was sold. Then my master did it. I know what to do. I just rather someone else do it. It is what I am used to."

"Did your step-dad ever touch you inappropriately?" Jason asked.

"He seemed to linger too long on my private areas when he was bathing me, but it never went beyond that, except he did stick a finger in me one time.  He said he needed to clean me out. I now know he was no different than master. My step-dad never raped me, but I am sure that would have happened eventually."

"Well, we are not going to touch you. Come on I will help you and verbally tell you what to do, and stay outside the bathroom. We should not bathe you. You need to do it yourself."

"I can do it. I soap up the puff and run it everywhere I can reach."

"I will supervise you washing your hair if you need."

"Thank you." Shaun yawns. "I will go know. I will call you if I need help."

Oliver and Jason stayed outside the bathroom in case Shaun needed them.

"That kid is too young and he doesn't seem to be upset with being here."  Oliver said saddened.

"He was trained for the last 3 years to be a sex slave. I am sure he hates sex, but he has been trained to please anyway and to not show any negative emotion. Also, he may think that only master will have sex with him instead of strangers. As long as master doesn't beat him, then he will think he is in a better situation than before.  I know it is sad." Jason said.

"Should we tell him?"

"No I am sure Master we will want to do it."

Shaun finished the shower and dried himself. He wasn't sure of what to do now. So he did what he always did when master was too busy to bathe him and master had others bathe him. He presented himself for inspection to his master. Well his master was not here so that left Jason and Oliver.

Shaun got on his knees with his elbows and forearms resting on the title floor. Knees slightly apart. His upper chest was almost touching to tile floor. His head bowed in his hands. "I am ready now." he calls out to Jason and Oliver.

"What does he mean? Won't he come out on his own?" Oliver asked.

"Come on, let's see what he wants."

Oliver and Jason entered the bathroom and saw the kid in his position, "Shaun, what are you doing?" Oliver asked.

"I am ready for inspection. When someone else washed me, I always had to be inspected by master. Since he is not here, one of you have to. I want him to be pleased with me." Shaun said.

"Why would you want to please that man? He is a monster." Oliver yells. Shaun stays where he is, but he is now trembling in fear.

"Oliver! You are scaring him." Jason said. Jason bent down and put a comforting hand on his upper back. Shaun visibly flinched from it and starting crying. "It's okay.  Shhh. We are not going to hurt you." Jason said.

"I am sorry, Shaun, I didn't mean to scare you. I will never hurt you." Oliver said.

As Jason was trying to calm Shaun down. Jason's door opened and in walked Mr. Wei to Jason's room and into the bathroom where Shaun was. "Oh, how precious. Shaun, it is your master. Look up please."

Shaun did as he was told and said. "Master will you inspect me? I want you to be pleased with me. My previous master always inspected me when someone else cleaned me. I need your approval." Shaun said.

"I normally buy slaves who have not had previous owners because sometimes the owner has ruined them for my purpose."  Shaun visibly shrank back and started to cry again.

"Master, I can be whatever you want.  I will be good.  Please don't take me back.  They will sell me to that man who almost bought me. You know who you outbid?  I heard his slaves at most last 6 months because he tortures them to death."

"Yes, damaged slaves like you, Oliver, and now Jason usually have that fate."  Mr. Wei said while smiling at Oliver.  Jason and Oliver looked appalled, but did not say anything. "I will take care of you, but eventually you will service clients that I have. Several times a day probably."

"That is fine.  Anything you want.  Just please don't take me back.  I want to live."  Shaun said as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Don't worry.  I will not let you be killed. You will be safe.  Come on.  I am taking you to my room.  You will eventually have your own room, but for now you can stay with me."

"Thank you master. I will make it good for you."  Shaun said. 

"I know you will. Come on, then." Shaun followed Mr. Wei out the door and to his bedroom.

Oliver ran into the bathroom as soon as the door clicked shut and it was just him and Jason. He was bent over the toilet throwing up his dinner. Jason came in to help him if Oliver needed it. Oliver was crying for Shaun. Tears running down his face.  "How can Shaun be okay with this?  Master is going to rape him tonight."

"It is rape, but to Shaun it won't be rape.  You have to remember that he was trained to be a sex slave. He was trained to pleasure his master no matter what it takes. He has been trained to ignore his own feelings about the situation.  It has obviously been beaten into him.  People obey monsters for many reasons.  Shaun surrendered to his captives to not get beaten to death.  I am sure he doesn't want to have sex with master or anyone, but now he thinks that if he doesn't do everything master says he will be taken back and will die. So for him having sex with master and clients is the way he survives." Jason says.

"It is the way we all are surviving. If I don't obey, then you and the children suffer."

"And I obey because I do not want to be tortured. Shaun is scared that he will be hurt too. His previous master has beaten all of his will out of him until the only thing left is to obey. Just like us.  The only thing left is to obey."

"Unfortunately, that is all that is left for me. I fear I will be like him 3 years from now."

"You are stronger than I ever was. I know you would still fight if it wasn't me who would be punished.  You are not afraid of getting hurt; the rest of us are."

"Before the island, I would have been afraid.  I was such a baby when I look back before the shipwreck. The island toughened me up.  I need to change your bandages. Go sit on the bed." Oliver said as he went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He then joined Jason and undid the bandages. He steels his emotions.  It still bothers him that Jason was in a way forced to try to kill himself to deal with this situation. He put the antibiotics on and rewrapped both wrists.

"Thank you for taking care of me."

"I will always take care of you. We are family. Come on you need to rest and I am tired too."

They both got in bed and went to sleep.

 

*****

 

As security escorted Oliver, Jason and the three children from America to breakfast the next morning, he wondered how Shaun would be after Mr. Wei raped him. As usual security took Oliver and Jason in the elevator and then the three children on the next elevator trip. They entered the dining room and Oliver took his usual seat at the right hand of Mr. Wei.

When they were all seated, Mr. Wei walks in with Shaun. Everyone can clearly see Shaun limping. Mr. Wei spoke up as he walked to the head of the table. "Oliver and Jason can you both move down by one seat?"

"Yes, Master" they both said.

Shaun waited until Mr. Wei was seated and then he knelt on the floor and Mr. Wei's feet.

"What is he doing?" The 7 year-old boy asked.

"Shaun, why are you kneeling at my feet?"  Mr. Wei knew why, but he asked the question for the others to know.  He wanted to know how well-behaved Shaun was.

"For the last 3 years, Master had me sit here and he would hand feed me his leftovers if he had any. I assume this is what you want from me, master."  Shaun bowed his head looking ashamed and worried that he has done something wrong. "I-I am s-sorry, M-master.  I have assumed w-wrong. You should punish me for doing wrong."

Oliver could not believe his ears.  The kid was asking to be punished for doing what he thought was expected. It did not make sense to Oliver at all.

Mr. Wei lifts the child's head, "You did nothing wrong. I am not like your previous master in some regards. You will bathe yourself unless I say otherwise and you will eat at the table like the rest of my slaves. Get up and take your seat next to Oliver."

"Yes, master.  Thank you, master." Shaun said and quickly got up and sat down next to Oliver wincing as he sat his ass on the chair.

"Are you okay, Shaun? You look like you are in pain."  Olive asked.

"I am fine, I am used to it." Shaun said.

A maid came in to serve everyone their plates. Once Mr. Wei starts eating, everyone accept Shaun starts eating. Mr. Wei notices as says, "Shaun is there something wrong with your food?"

"No master. I have never eaten with a fork? Only chopsticks before my previous master."

"Do what Oliver does.  I know there are many things that are very different from what you are used to, but you will adjust."

"Yes, master."

"It is okay, Shaun.  You can pick the bacon up with your fingers. Hold your fork like this and stick the egg with it. That's it. You're doing so good."  Oliver said giving Shaun a reassuring smile.  Shaun visible relaxed when Oliver said he was doing good. Shaun probably thought he was going to be punished before Oliver said that.

"Now that that is settled. Oliver, right before going into the auction I got a call from Starling."  Oliver looked up. _Did my mother have his number?  No, it has to be about his businesses._ "It seems that the Bratva has decided to destroy all three of my businesses I had there.  They took the prostitutes and freed them.  They took my cash, drugs and guns and killed all my men.  One of the men managed to escape and called me."

Oliver did not know what to say.

"Since you are a Bratva Captain, they are destroying me because they heard from your mother's broadcast that I have you.  I had to buy a damaged slave instead of buying two who I can train myself because I need to save as much money as possible to up security at my other businesses here and in Shanghai.  You are to be punished."

Oliver did not want to be punished, so he had to be careful in what he said.  "Master, it is not my fault that they did this. I would have told them not to if I could have."

"It is true, it is not directly your fault, but if you weren't Bratva this would not have happened. I can not go after them without the backing of the Triad.  The Triad has informed me that they want you released. I know as soon as I give them to you they will kill me for breaking the deal with your mom. So the Triad will not be helping me in fighting the Bratva.  I will go to Starling next weekend, but for now you will be punished for what your organization did to me."

"That is not fair! You bastard." Oliver said without thinking.  He was angry he could stab the fork into Mr. Wei's chest, but he knew it would not do enough damage to be worth it. Besides he probably couldn't get to him fast enough before one of the guards activated his shock collar. One guard was always there with the remote in his hand ready to push the button.

"Just for that, Jason will watch you get punished and if you act out of line again he will be punished as well."

"No, please, I am sorry. It will hurt Jason to watch; he will have a panic attack." Oliver said.

"Well then, I guess it will be good that I have arranged the doctor to administer your punishment right before dinner."

"I will be fine, Oliver." Jason said as he put a comforting hand on Oliver's arm.

The maid came to remove the empty dishes as everyone was done eating.

"Jason, your things are being moved into Oliver's room. If you try to kill yourself again, I will arrange to sell you to someone who will keep you alive to be raped and tortured for the rest of your life. If you succeed in killing yourself, Oliver will be sold to that person and will suffer for the rest of his life. It will be a nightmare compared to your life here. You have already devalued yourself by slitting your wrists. Thankfully, many of my customers like scars because they have had Oliver, but those that like scars will want to test your pain tolerance. You have made things more difficult for yourself by doing that.  I can sell you at anytime and if I do I will get a trained slave like Shaun who has no scars.  Do you understand?"

"Yes, master.  I am sorry I will not try to kill myself again.  I will make it up to you. I will be a good boy for you. You will see.  I will be worth what you paid for."

"I doubt that now. I paid your father $50,000 for you.  I bought Shaun who was discounted because of the whip lashes on his back and ass for $11,000.  Remove your bandages. Let me see your arms."

Jason trembled with fear. He felt worthless now.

"Here I got it." Oliver said as he gently removed Jason's bandages.

"Master? There is this makeup than can cover scars and even tattoos.  My dad made me use it when I tried to kill myself before. I have severe depression and my dad has had me on medicine since I was 16 so I wouldn't try to kill myself again.  It helped me not feel so hopeless, like I feel now. Anyway, when the stitches come out I can use the makeup to hide the scares. No one will know. They won't know that I am worth less than you had told them."  Jason said.

Oliver cringed at the thought of Jason calling himself worthless. _I don't see Jason as worthless._   _Is this what years of abuse does to a person? Will I feel this way about myself after awhile?_ Oliver asked himself.

"Give me the name of the make-up and the shade.  I will have you talk to the doctor and he can prescribe the medicine you were on.  If you are a happy slave, you will make me more money."

"Yes, Master.  I will be a happy slave. You will see."

Oliver hated hearing stuff like that, but he knows Jason is just scared. He can't blame him.  He is afraid that will become him.  He is already feeling like he is heading in that direction since he can now call the man master without hesitation.  He fought saying it for so long because he was not going to let anyone control him, but things change.

 

*****

 

It was a slow afternoon.  Neither one of them had any clients, so they just talked.  Oliver hooked up the new PlayStation to the TV, but Jason could not play until his wrists were healed. Oliver wasn't in the mood to play; he was dreading the punishment Mr. Wei had for him.

Mr. Wei came in two hours before dinner to get Jason and Oliver. "You two ready?" Mr. Wei asked.

"Yes, Master" Oliver said hoping it would lessen the punishment.

"Oliver, remove your clothes. Part of your punishment is that you can not wear clothes until you are back in your room after dinner."

"Master, the kids will see me. Please don't do this to them."  Oliver said.

"Only you, Jason and Shaun will be at dinner. The other's are away for the evening. With Shaun seeing you naked, it won't even faze him."

Oliver knew that meant they were being used for entertainment at some party that client wanted.  Oliver took off his clothes reluctantly.  He was now completely naked. Jason and the guard saw him naked so that was no problem. He just worried about Shaun, but Shaun is probably used to being naked and seeing others naked. Maybe he shouldn't worry, but he can't help it. Oliver and Jason followed Mr. Wei and four guards out into the hallway.  Mr. Wei and the guards led Oliver to the 10th room that had all of the BDSM stuff in it.

Oliver walked in the room with his head held high.  He will face his punishment with the little dignity he had left.  As Oliver walked in, he knew his life has been torture for the last 5 years here and there. He faces it will strength as he did every time before.

 

**Oliver Rape and Torture Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/17212804) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 12) (read at your own risk)**

 

They were finally done. The doctor raped him and tortured his cock by putting something in it. He was also beaten on his cock, balls, ass, back and chest. Oliver is sure this was worse torture than what Slade did to him. Oliver couldn't even move he was in so much pain.  Oliver just laid there trembling from the pain. There were tears still coming out of his eyes from the pain. He hated that tears had fallen against his will due to the intense pain.

"Jason, help him up and let's go eat dinner."

"Y-yes, M-Master..."  Jason was sniffling and drying his eyes. He was trying to calm himself after witnessing what they had done to him. 

He went over to help Oliver, "It's okay, Oliver. I got you. Come on. Try to sit up." Jason said.

Oliver groaned, "Argh... I-it hu-rts..."

"I know.  I had all of that done to me several times before.  The pain will start to subside in a little bit."  Jason said.

"Oh, god." Oliver said as he bit on his lip to bite back the pain as he stood to stand.

"I will come to see how you are doing tomorrow, Oliver," the doctor said. 

"No, don't you dare touch me. You fucking bastard." Oliver screamed. Mr. Wei let Oliver have that one. The doctor was extra sadistic.  Oliver will not be able to take clients for 3 days to a week.

"Oliver, I will excuse that outburst since I know you are not thinking straight because of the pain you are in."  Mr. Wei said.

"Here lean on me.  I got you."  Jason took Oliver's arm and Oliver leaned on him and limped to the dining room.

Oliver was sure he looked awful.  He had bruises forming all over him including his face where Mr. Wei hit him a couple of times.  They slowly walked up to the first floor of the mansion and entered the dining room.

Shaun was sitting there waiting.  He was worried about Oliver.  Oliver was so kind to him.  He was 11, but he was way too familiar with punishments. When the door opened his eyes widen and his heart fell for Oliver.  He looked like he was in pain.  Shaun knew what that was like.

Oliver started to sit down in his chair and Mr. Wei grabbed him by the neck and threw him down on the floor.

"Argh..." Oliver groaned in pain when he hit the floor hard and hit is bruised and welted side. "M-master?" Oliver felt broken he could barely talk. He felt like a shell of a man lying there.  He needs to find a way to get his strength back.

Jason started to go to Oliver's side. "Jason you will sit in Oliver's chair next to Shaun.  Oliver I will not take a chance on you still bleeding, so you will eat on the floor. I don't want my chairs to be stained with your blood."

"Master, may I speak to him?" Shaun asked not sure if Oliver can have people talking to him right now like others in his past had to be ignored when they undergo punishment.

"Yes, child."

"Oliver, what happened?  Are you okay?"  Shaun said as he started cry for Oliver. Oliver looked like he used to look when he was punished.  The memories were starting to surface for Shaun.

Oliver had to be strong for Shaun. Part of him wanted to give in and just crumble.  He was so tired of fighting. But he could not.  He sat up in a sitting position on his bruised ass. The canning caused welts that would heal in time, but that, along with the rape, is what hurt the worse when he sat up. He winced and stifled a groan of pain.

No stuttering, I have to be strong, so they can remain strong. I will not be weak. "I will be fine. Don't worry about me. I have been through worse."  Oliver hasn't been through worse, but he didn't want them to know that.

The maid came and put food at the table and put a very small plate of just rice and a few vegetables for Oliver. Everyone else had chicken stir-fry.  Oliver smelled the food and it made him nauseous. The pain was so intense at times he felt like he was going to throw-up.

They were all eating. Oliver took a few bites of the plain rice but it made his stomach turn in knots.  He did drink his water.  His throat was dry and sore. He tried to hold in the screams during punishment, but sometimes it was not possible.

"Oliver, you are not hungry?" My Wei teased.

"I can't eat it.  I'll be sick if I do."

"I figured that which is why you got a small plate. When you go back to your room you may get dressed.  Your punishment will be over and all will be resumed at normal. The doctor will come in tomorrow to see when you can work and to administer any medicine you need."

"Yes, master."  Oliver said but did not bother to look at Mr. Wei when he said it.

Dinner was finished and they were escorted back to their rooms. There was a tiny bit blood on the floor where Oliver was sitting on his ass and the maid came in to clean it up.

When Oliver and Jason were in the room and the door was closed behind them. Oliver was holding back tears. _I have to be strong. I can't fall apart._

Jason could tell Oliver was about to break down. He was still almost carrying Oliver. Jason spoke up, "Oliver, come on. Do you want the shower or the tub?  I'll help you."

"Shower."

"Okay, I got you. Let me take care of you, please?"  Jason asked.

"I...I have to be strong... for... you and the others... I-I am broken.  I can't do this. I am not that strong... I am a failure."

"No! Oliver you are not a failure."  Jason said.

Jason helped Oliver into the shower and Oliver lay in the bottom of the large shower that can fit 4 people. His strength is all gone.  Jason got undressed, but left his boxers on. Oliver was raped, so he didn't want to alarm him by being naked.

Oliver saw what he was doing and said, "You don't have to leave your boxers on. I trust you."

"The cameras remember? I will leave them on."  Jason said.

Jason slipped into the shower and joined Oliver. "I am going to take care of you."  Jason got the shampoo and started washing Oliver's hair.

"I know. Just like I have taken care of you."

"We take care of each other. That is what brothers do right?"

"Yes, but I think I am at my limit. A friend on the island that I was on always said to Shengcún. It means to Survive in Mandarin.  I don't know if I have it in me to survive. I can't go through that again."

"I went through all of that a couple of times when I was a teenager. I had a regular that paid my dad $2,000 each time to torture me like that.  I know I am broken, but I survived. You will too."

Jason gently washed Oliver's back and front not bending his wrists. He knew what he had to do to keep his wrists from getting more damaged.  He knew he had to keep the stitches dry, but he felt that Oliver needed him more, so he did not worry about it."Oliver if you need to cry, you can you know.  It is okay to let it out."

"No! I have to be strong...I-I have to be. I can't be weak." Oliver said.

Jason put down the wash cloth and reached out to bring Oliver in his arms.  "Oliver, you can let it out. Real men cry. You can't keep these emotions bound up in you. If you do you will explode and if you do that in front of master, he will hurt you again."

"I... don't. I don't know how to feel anymore. That doctor... he helped me.  I thought he was a good person. He took care of me when I was in the cage for 5 days and only had 2 meals. I was starting to feel that I could trust him. He hurt me more than anyone else.  I will never trust a doctor again.  I don't care who they are."

"Oliver, you can trust me." Jason said.

Oliver couldn't think straight. He let go of his emotions. All of the sudden he buried himself in Jason's chest and his tears started to fall. He was sobbing.  Jason held him securely in his arms.

"Oliver, let it out. It will help you." Jason said.

Oliver continued to sob.  He hasn't sobbed since his dad committed suicide on the raft when the Gambit went down. He was crying out 4 and half years of anguish.

After 15 minutes Oliver's sobs turned to sniffles. "God, I am sorry. I don't know what came over me. I am stronger than this."

"You have been through so much here and on the island that I think things came to a head.  It is good you let it out. You should not keep it in you like that. Cry if you need to let it out.  It is healthy."

"Crying is weakness."  Oliver said.

"Who says?"

"I can't remember. Maybe Slade, but he tortured me in the end so whatever."  Oliver said.

"We have to try and come out of this mentally healthy if we can. If you hold it in, you will become bitter and it will turn you into someone you do not know."

"I am already that. I have been forced to kill as an assassin. I killed people that might have been innocent and torture people for answers. I didn't want to, but it was either that or my sister Thea would be killed.  I am a killer and a torturer and now a whore."

Jason did not have anything to say to that. There wasn't much else to say.

Oliver finished cleaning himself and then said, "I am tired. I want to go to bed."

"Okay, let's go."  Jason helps him out of the shower and helped him dry off. Jason helps Oliver get in bed and then went to get his own boxers on. When that was done, he went to Oliver's drawer and got some clean boxers out. "Do you want boxers? It will hurt the welts from the canning. You should sleep with nothing touching the welts."

"I will sleep with nothing touching them." Oliver said.

"Oliver, if you would be more comfortable, I can go back to my own room." Jason said.

"No, please stay. I don't have as many nightmares with you because I feel safe with you." Oliver said.

Jason got into the bed with Oliver, but was reluctant to touch him. Oliver rolled toward Jason and buried his head in Jason's neck, just like Jason did to him before.

Jason ran his hand through Oliver's longish hair that was down to his ears now. He heard Oliver quietly crying again. Jason, didn't know what to do except to continue to rub his hair.

After a few hours Oliver finally fell to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a sad chapter and sad stuff happens with Felicity in the next chapter. But there is good news. Oliver will be on his way home to Starling with Tommy, Moira, and Diggle in Chapter 18. I know you are all happy. Thank you for sticking with me.


	17. Felicity and Oliver's Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard chapter because of Felicity is forced into prostitution, but Oliver is rescued in the next chapter. There is also a lot of crying with the kids, Felicity and Oliver cries too. Oliver is not broken but, everything is just getting to him too much and he can not handle it, so he cries. I know this is out of Oliver's character in the Arrow show, but all of his emotional turmoil came to a head in this chapter. I don't want to make him a cry-baby, but he is going through literal hell and it would not be realistic if he didn't have a break-down from it. In the original summary of this work, I said that Felicity will go through similar things as Oliver, so of course that meant sexual slavery, so please don't send hateful comments. I warned everyone in the summary.

**May 15, 2012 (1 week later)**

 

For the past week, Felicity has been working hard trying to search all networks in Hong Kong trying to find some evidence of where Oliver or Mr. Wei is.  It is excruciatingly tiresome.  She has started with all buildings that could house a prostitution ring.  At the same time she has used her facial recognition software to get the identities of most of the slaves, buyers, and sellers at the slave auction. Well those that came out the front door and not the side door anyway. She gave all the evidence she found to Walter and he and Diggle are dispersing it to various agencies.  Their story is that an anonymous hacker found the information while trying to track Mr. Wei for the reward money that Moira publicly offered and sent the evidence to Walter so the slaves could get rescued.  The lie worked and plausible enough.  The agencies did not ask any questions since many victims who were from various countries were being rescued. ARGUS was heading up the operation in conjunction with the FBI and other countries trying to rescue as many as they can.  ARGUS found the head of the Slave auction, Delilah, and has her in custody.  They are interrogating her and others trying to get information on others that they were not able to identify from the video.

Felicity felt good about herself. The buyers and sellers of the poor victims that were bought and sold won't get away with it too much longer. Diggle told the Queens that the victims that ARGUS has identified were taken from the US, Australia, Taiwan, Canada, Russia, South America, Mexico, Japan, and China.  Felicity hoped that all of them got rescued.  Diggle said that it is a huge international human trafficking ring and they are likely, with the other government's involvement, to rescue the majority of the victims found on Felicity's video.  It made her feel really good to hear that since she has been up the past 2 days trying to find Oliver.

Felicity thinks she might be close now.  It was now 8pm and she just sat down with a delivery supreme pizza with alfredo instead of tomato sauce from Mario's and her 4th energy drink for the day.  _I am so tired, but I am so close.  Just a few more hours and I might get the location_ , Felicity thought. 

Thirty minutes ago, Felicity stumbled across a sex video website that bounced around to a couple of IP addresses around China, but landed on an IP address located in Hong Kong. She looked at the website and she became nauseous to her stomach.  There were pictures of children who looked 7 or 8, a young teen, and someone 18-ish. Below their picture there was a video to view.  Felicity clicked on the video of the 18 year-old.  She was too scared to click on the other kids. She saw him being raped and he was in tears. She ran to the bathroom and threw up.  She had to gather her strength.  Oliver is a sex slave. Of course she would run across something that would make her sick.  According to Moira, Mr. Wei had children as prostitutes in Shanghai and of course the kid that Mr. Wei bought last week would be one of them, but he was not on the site. She couldn't watch the video anymore, but if had she would have found out that the video would have provided contact information to rent the individuals for 2 hours of sex. 

She decided to snoop around the rest of the website for clues.  It would be worth it and she can give the website to the international authorities. If she wasn't looking for a network located in Hong Kong, she might not have thought anything about it except to turn it into the FBI. Oliver was not one of them on the website and neither was the kid that Felicity saw Mr. Wei purchasing from the auction. _It still could be related to Oliver._   She knows they probably can't show his face. _Now, I just have to dig into this network and try to find a location in one of the messages on the email server or other documents._

She tirelessly dug around in the network. She saw a private folder on the network that had some heavy encryption. She smirked and thought to herself,  _Hah! They think they can keep me out? Well, think again! I just about got through the encryption.  Another 10 minutes and I'll have it._  

All of the sudden strange stuff started happening on her monitor.  "Shit!  I must have tripped something accessing that folder. How did they get through?  You might have gotten through my firewall, but I'm better.  I will lock you out!" Felicity said to her computer as if the hacker could hear her. She works for the next 30 minutes going back and forth with the talented hacker on the other side.

A message appears on her screen, "You should not have stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, Felicity Smoak of 1059 Bearing Rd, Starling City, WA 98264.  Your will be sorry. Count on it!"

"Oh Shit!"  Felicity pulled the power cord on the computer.  _Oh, God! What did I do wrong? I had to have messed up somehow._  Felicity thought as she reached for her phone to call Walter.  "Mr. Steele, Oh, god.  I screwed up somehow."

"Felicity, slow down, what happened?  I have only Moira with me.  I am putting you on speaker."  Walter said.  Walter has been spending time and home with just him and Moira trying to spend time together after dinner. They were in bed watching a romantic comedy when Felicity called.

"Felicity, are you okay?"  Moira asks.

"No, I must have screwed up. Oh, god they are going to come after me. I got to leave Starling."  Felicity was in full panic mode now.

"Felicity takes a deep breath and start from the beginning."  Walter said.

Felicity took 3 deep breaths and spoke, "So for the last week, I have been searching networks of cargo ships, mansions, and warehouses. Basically anywhere where people could be held captive. Anyway, I stumbled across this website that was advertising 2 young children, a teenager and someone that could be 18 for prostitution. The site said they also have a male in their 20s, so I thought that could be Oliver.  I dug deeper and the website bounced all over China, but also hit Hong Kong.  I broke into the encrypted network and was snooping around trying to find evidence of Oliver or Mr. Wei when my signal was found.  Basically they found me and displayed my name and home address on the screen along with a threat that said 'I will be sorry. Count on it!' The threat seemed a little vague.  They are probably trying to figure out if I accessed anything that is a problem."

"Oh, my god. I knew this was too risky. We should not have let you do this."  Moira exclaimed.

"It is not your fault. I hacked into the NSA when I was 13.  I am the best. I must have made a mistake somewhere. There is no way they should have caught me, let alone found where I lived.  I have been up for two days trying to find Oliver. I should have taken better care of myself and got some decent rest. I was so tired.  It is my fault.  Don't blame yourself."

"You need to come and stay with us. Just in case they come for you."  Walter said.

"If they have my address, then they know where I work. I will be a prisoner if I stay with you. I will have to have guards on me all the time.  I can't live like that. I am going to visit my mom who I have not seen in a few years and effectively disappear.  I can hack into my identity and erase my tracks if I need to.  Did you know I can destroy someone's credit and bankrupt them? Okay... Not helpful. Breathe Felicity....  Anyway.... I will put a camera on the inside of my apartment and access it remotely to see if anyone comes in. After a while, if there is not any movement here, I will come home."

"Felicity, are you sure?" Moira said.

"I am going to get the first flight out."

"How long do you think you will be gone?"  Moira asked.

"A month should be good enough.  If they have not tried to break into my apartment in that amount of time, then they figured I wasn't worth it. Besides, I have that much vacation built up anyway since I never take it.  I am sorry I did not get the address of where Oliver was staying. I didn't even find any proof that it was Mr. Wei's network. It sounded like the network was for illegal prostitution since there were children advertised, but it could be a different prostitution ring too.  The boy that Mr. Wei took last week was not on there, but maybe he has not been put on there yet."

"It is okay. I hate to say this, but it might be too dangerous for you to continue looking.   Did you get the website?"

"I can continue when I get back to Starling.  Anyway, I did write down the website. I am sending it to you.  The children, the 18 year-old, and the teenager did not look Chinese, so they could be American or from some other country."

"We will send it to the FBI. Felicity, at least let us put a security detail outside of your house.  They will take you and escort you to the airport when you are ready."

"What would you tell them? I do not want anyone to know that I was hacking into anything. I will never be able to work again, so please don't.  I'll be fine I will be gone within the hour and disappear from there. The hacker that got my signal was in China. There is no way they can get to me in that amount of time. I have to go pack.  Promise me you won't go to the police?"

"We promise, but if something happens to you we will have no choice.  Felicity please don't hesitate to contact us if you need anything else."

"Thank you." Felicity hung up and started to pack.

Walter and Moira were worried about her. "I forgot to tell her to call or text me when she gets to the airport. I'll text her real quick."

Walter got his phone back out and texted: _Felicity, I know you are packing. Please give us a text when you are at the airport and when you get to your mother's house. Just want to make sure you are safe._

"We can't put anyone else in danger like this, Walter. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her." Moira said.

"I know. I feel the same way."  Walter said.

"It has been 2 months. 2 months my mom son is being repeatedly raped. I am going downstairs and getting a drink or 2."

"Moira, alcohol is not the answer. Besides isn't the depression medicine helping?"

"It has been helping me get out of the bed in the morning and get through the day, but when my mind comes back to what Oliver is going through, I can't deal with it."

 

*****

 

It was 9pm when Adam Hunt was sitting behind his desk at the club enjoying the fruits of his labor. The club and its prostitution ring were doing well. Christy and Jamie were behaving themselves and have not attempted escape when servicing their clients outside the club. Life is good for the club and for his other investment business.

Five years ago, he started up a retirement investment firm that he is the CEO of. It is a somewhat fake investment program. The plan was to swindle as many as he can of their life savings. The goal was to bring in 30 million which he should have in a couple of months. Then he will tell everyone that the company they invested in closed up and their money is gone or something to that effect.  Adam is still not sure exactly what he will say to the investors, but he will think of something.

His phone rang, "Adam Hunt here. Well, hello Mr. Wei. What can I do for you?"

"A few minutes ago, I got a call from my network security guy that someone from Starling City has breached my firewall. He sent me her address and picture. She very beautiful. I just sent it to you."

"Mr. Wei, you should get to the point. I am a busy man."

"I am aware you are not fond of me since accidentally choked one of your whores to death. But this girl, you can have her to replace the boy I killed."

"Interesting proposal." Adam opened the picture and saw the girl was very beautiful. "She is pretty. I would make more money off of her than I would have on that boy you killed. How do I get her?"

"Like I said she hacked into my network. She is smart, so she is probably packing right now and getting ready to leave town. I am texting you the address now."

"I will call you when we have her." Adam said.

"She may have been communicating with Walter Steele or Moira Queen. I am sure she has called them already. I don't want them to know she is missing, if possible.  If there is a missing person's report, that would make things more difficult for you using her as a prostitute. I will be leaving on a plane tomorrow morning to come to Starling. Don't do anything sexual to her, but whatever else is fine."

"I will send some men immediately to get her."  Adam said and then he hung up.  Adam Hunt called his friend who works for the Triad. He offered him $50,000 if he can get to her before she skips town. Adam was pleased when they said they can leave immediately.

 

*****

 

Felicity had so much to pack to be gone a month. She got two large suit cases, vanity/toiletries case, and her computer bag that housed her laptop and iPad. She will be taking the computer bag with her on the plane.

She just loaded all of her bags up except her purse and computer bag. She is going to miss her townhouse. She grabbed the rest, locked up and went back to her private garage. The garages were in the back and an alley ran behind the townhouses. She clicked the button next to her door that led into the garage and the garage door opened up.

Once the garage door was up far enough, two men ran into her garage holding guns pointed at her with hoods that concealed their face at night. One of them said, "Don't scream. We will shot you. Open your doors and get in the driver seat. We will not kill you if you do as we say."

"Please don't shoot." Felicity panicked.  Her mind was racing a mile a minute.  She could not think clearly at all.

"Get in the driver seat and hand me your phone and your bags."

"Okay." Felicity did as she was told. She was too scared to do anything else. She knew she was screwed.  She handed over her phone, purse and computer bag.  The other guys took her purse and computer bag and put them in the trunk with Felicities luggage.

The man who was talking got in the passenger seat and layed in the floor with the gun trained on her. The other man was laid down in the back seat.  They were obviously trying to avoid any cameras that might be on the exit of the alley and making it look like Felicity was driving by herself. As she pulled out she saw a black car in the alley, but as she drove down the alley toward the road she noticed the car did not follow them.

"Where were you headed?" The man in the passenger floor asked.

"To the airport."

"Then turn right so it will look like you are headed there." 

Felicity did as she was told.  She did not want to die. After she has been driving for 5 minutes both of the men climbed into the seat. "Take a right onto Herring Drive and then a left on 4th Avenue."  The man got out his phone and called Adam Hunt, "We have her.  We are 2 minutes away." He then hung up. "Okay, slow down. Turn into that alley next to the club entrance."

"Who are you guys?"

"We are none of your concern."

Felicity started to turn into the alley.  "Stop at that side door where those men are standing.  If you don't you will be dead.  Someone just wants a word with you.  Remember, if you scream or put up a fight, I will kill you."

"Alright, I will behave, but I doubt that I am here just to talk. I am not a stupid blond.  No one would go through all this trouble just for a conversation." 

When she pulled up to the door. Two guards were waiting for her.  The guy with the gun turned off the car and took the keys. The doors automatically unlocked and the men practically pulled her out of the car. "Ow! You are hurting my arm."

"Shut up little girl. If you scream we will beat you to death." The guard said as they quickly pulled her inside the club.  There was a short hallway that appeared to be clear of anyone else but them. They lead her to the office door and they knocked and then entered the door. They locked the door behind them.

"Well, hello. Ms. Felicity Smoak.  Come with me." Adam said. Adam opened a room that was connected to his office. It had some sophisticated lock on it. They all walked in and Felicity eyes widened when she saw that it was a bedroom with a king size bed. "You should know that this room and my office are soundproof. So you can scream all you want, but I do not recommend it."

"What do you want with me and how do you know my name?"

"I got a call from Mr. Chang Wei.  Apparently you had hacked into his network ."

"So it was him! I suspected, but I wasn't sure.  He has Oliver Queen and I was looking for him. You should let me go because I have very powerful friends."

Adam chuckles, "That is funny considering no one knows you are here."  Adam looks to the man that kidnapped Felicity, "Do you have her phone?"

"Here it is and the keys to her car.  Her purse, computer bag, and suitcases are in the trunk." The man hands the phone over to Adam.

"Bring all those items in here and then take her car to your chop shop to get rid of it. Once you have done that the $50,000 is yours."

"With pleasure. The bitch is all yours."  He and his buddy left. They came back with all of Felicity's stuff and then left to get rid of the car.

"No please, not my car.  I love that car."

"You will not need it anymore. You will never be leaving this place."  Adam said.

"Oh god, No. Please don't kill me.  I can hack into any network or database you need in the world. The police, NSA, FBI, CIA. You name it; I can do it.  I can also destroy your enemy's entire life with just a few keystrokes. I can destroy their credit and take all of the money, houses, cars, retirement accounts, and even their family's possessions. I can even get the money hidden in offshore accounts. I am the best hacker you will ever find. I hacked into the NSA when I was 13.  I am worth more to you alive than dead."  

Adam chuckles. "Well, it looks like I have a genius on my hands."

"I graduated 3rd in my class at MIT with a masters in computer science and cyber technology at the age of 20. I am 22.  I-I don't want to die."

"Oh, I know you are worth a lot to me, but now since you said that; you are certainly irreplaceable.  I won't be killing you, but you will probably wish I had.  You see I have a lot of clients that would love to have someone as pretty and as innocent as you."

"Oh god, No. Please... don't. I am terrible with men. I will disappoint your clients. I am just a nerdy girl who stumbles over her words and rambles too much. No one will want me.  Trust me."

Adam digs through her purse and produces Felicity's driver's license. "Felicity Meghan Smoak. You are no longer Felicity Smoak. Forget about her. Meghan does suit you.  It will be the name you are known by. I will come up with a last name for you sometime later and eventually replace this driver's license."

Adam started going through Felicity's phone seeing who she contacted last.  "You told Walter Steele you were flying to your mother's? What is her name and what city does she live in?"

Felicity was not about to answer the bastard.

"I do not wish to punish you, but I will if I have to. Answer my question!"

Felicity decided to keep her mouth shut. She wasn't about to tell him about her mother. She has to protect her at all costs. _This is my entire fault. I should have gotten enough sleep to not make a mistake. Second, I should have taken Walter up on his offer of protection. I can't let my mom pay the price for my stupid mistakes._

"Fine. I will enjoy punishing you later for not answering me."  Adam pulled out his phone and made a call with the speaker on so Felicity could hear. "Hey Dan, I need a favor. I need to know the mother of Felicity Meghan Smoak and where she works and lives... Yeah. I will hold...."

It took a few minutes, but Adam got what he wanted. " _Donna Smoak, cocktail waitress at Caesar's Palace. I also have her home address.  I will text it to you._ "

"Perfect, you get 2 hours with any of my whores for giving me this. Just let me know next time you are here." Adam said and hung up.  "You see, Meghan, I have my own hacker to give me whatever I need. You know...Las Vegas can be a dangerous place for your mother. I have friends there that would not hesitate to kill her if I wanted it.  All I have to do is make one phone call and your mother's body will never be found."

"No, please. Don't you dare touch her!"  Felicity said.

"You will do everything I say otherwise she dies. No one will know you are here against your will or she dies. If anyone asks why you are working here, you will say that you got a couple of DUIs and they took away your license and because of it you lost your job and this is the only place that would hire you without a license.  I will repeat it again, if anyone suspects you are not here on your own free will and you fail to convince them of it, she dies. Now I do not expect you to enjoy being a prostitute. No one enjoys it, but if someone offers you a way out of it, you will deny them. If you run away with someone or on your own, she dies.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, but I don't think I can be prostitute. Like I said. I am terrible around men and I am very socially awkward. I will mess it up.  Not intentionally, but I will." Felicity said numbly.

"You will be thoroughly trained and many will like your innocence. I will keep you in this room for a while. We will try you out with a few customers that will know you are training.  Once you have gotten used to things and have become a good prostitute for me, you will be rewarded with your own room in a three bedroom apartment.  I will put you in Christy and Jamie's apartment since that apartment has special security already built in to it to keep you and them from leaving without being escorted by security. You are not to tell anyone that you are actually Felicity Smoak."

"W-what if they recognize m-me?" There were a few tears coming down Felicity's face. The gravity of the situation just now sinking in. She was going to be forced to sell herself.

"You are to tell them about losing your job. You can cry all you want; it will not change anything. Oh, almost forgot."  Adam took out Felicity's phone and opened the text message from Walter.  As Adam typed the message he read it out loud. "I got to the airport safe and sound.  I am already through security waiting for my flight."

A few minutes later a text came back from Walter, " _Thanks for letting Moira and I know.  Can send us a text message when you get to your mother's house?_ "

"Of course."  Adam texted back. He then looked to Felicity and said, "I will keep the text messages going.  Eventually, I will say that you decided to stay there since your mother was newly diagnosed with cancer. I will tell him you are looking for a job to stay permanently. That way when you don't see him again he will not think anything of it. Perfect, huh?"

"Oh, god. Please don't do this! You are a monster."

Adam chuckles. "Yes, I am and I don't care. Mr. Wei will be leaving Hong Kong tomorrow. He wants to deal with you personally for hacking into his network. Plus I think he has other business here. There is no electronics in here except for a TV. You will be fed once a day until you start being a good prostitute for me and on a strict diet so you do not gain weight. I will see you when Mr. Wei gets here."  

"Can I at least have something from your bar? Please, I can't deal with this."

"I treat my employee well, so of course. I will send someone to bring you something." Adam left and locked the door.

Felicity busted out in tears. She cried herself to sleep that night after she passed out from being too drunk.

 

*****

 

**May 16, 2012**

**Hong Kong**

 

The next day, Oliver was sitting in the chair, watching the children play a Sponge Bob Square Pants game on the PlayStation in his room. He smiled when they were laughing and having fun.

Oliver was able to keep track of the day because there was a calendar that the maid had brought him when she brought him all the books that he has grown to love. He looks at the calendar everyday and marks off the previous day. He dreaded today because it is his 25th birthday. _Yeah, what a way to celebrate my birthday_ , he thought.  For the past 4 years he has made himself forget his birthday plus there was not a good way to keep track of it on the island.  When he was off of the island dealing with Waller, in Coast City, or with the Bratva, it was never a happy time. 

He sighed and watched the kids laughing and interacting with the PlayStation game.  It was a good escape for them.  It warmed his heart and made him smile a bit knowing for this short time they were happy. He knew it would not last, but at least for now they could escape their reality of hell and try to make the best of it.  Oliver was determined to do everything in his power to protect and be the comfort that they need.  So he guesses it was as good as a present that he was going to get.  They were happy in this moment.  He decided that it was a good present for him.  He did not tell anyone it was his birthday.  They would be sad for him.

Joanna, Matthew, Suzy, and Shaun were playing while Jason was helping them learn to play. He helped each of them if they got stuck on a part so they could keep playing. Shaun sat on the floor in front of Jason.  The couch had a large chaise lounge attached to it. The chaise lounge was no doubt for clients to stretch out on or to fuck Oliver on.  There was so much room for Shaun to sit there.

"Shaun, there is plenty of room to sit on the chaise, if you want to get off of the floor."  Oliver said trying to help Shaun get used to sitting on something other than the floor that he had gotten used to in the past 3 years.

"Thanks, but I prefer the floor."

"Well, okay.  As long as you know this is a different environment than you are used to.  You don't have to sit on the floor anymore."

"I know, but it is what I am used to.  With my previous owner, whenever I tried to sit in the chair or the couch, he would beat me. He beat me every time until I started to 'Know my place' which was apparently sitting on the floor at his feet. It is just a habit. I am more comfortable sitting on the floor now. I know I should get used to how I was before I was sold and get used to sitting in chairs, but I can't handle that right now. Sometimes sitting in a chair like at breakfast and dinner or on the couch in Mr. Wei's room causes the memories of the beatings to come back and I start to have a panic attack. It makes me feel like I am doing something wrong. I feel at peace sitting on the floor. I can't change right now. Not with the strangers hurting me.  My previous owner shared me few times a month with someone else.  Mostly to close a drug or arms deal, but this... it... it is too much!"  Shaun started crying.

Oliver felt bad now. He didn't mean to cause a problem.  Everyone stopped playing. Shaun was sobbing now. Oliver's heart broke, so he said, "Shaun, come here. I won't hurt you, I swear."  Oliver said as his eyes watered with tears for the child.

Shaun almost tripped over his own feet to get to Oliver.  He climbed into the chair and sat sideways on Oliver's lap. Shaun leaned in and buried his face in the junction Oliver's shoulder and neck.  Oliver held him and rested his chin on top of Shaun's head. "I know it is hard.  I know it is hell.  I hate it too.  I am here for you.  I wish so much that I can stop all of your and the other's suffering." Oliver said.  They could see Oliver had a few tears and he was really torn up at what was happening to the kids. Everyone was staring at them now.   Oliver looked to everyone and then back at Shaun, "Shaun? Everyone? Please know that I would do anything in my power to save all of you from what you are all going through.  I am here for all of you all as much as I can be.  I told master to not get anymore of you when I found out Jason was coming. I told him that I would take all of the clients, so he wouldn't get anyone else, but I am 24.  I mean 25 now. Anyway, apparently his sick friends like those younger than me.  I wish there is something I can do to stop all of you from getting hurt."  A few tears streamed down Oliver's face. "I wish I could save you all.... I am useless in saving you all..."

Jason, Joanna, Matthew, Suzy all looked at each other and then noticed Oliver and Shaun quietly crying. That mad everyone else cry.  None of them have had a chance to cry together and let it all out.  They went to Oliver.  Jason sat on the other armrest with his arms around Oliver and Shaun. Joanna, Matthew, Suzy gathered around them and cried as well.

"We are all in this together. We all hate it, but we will take strength in each other." Joanna said.

Shaun was still clinging to Oliver's shirt. It is possible that the 11 year-old never had much comfort before so he let Shaun cling to him for security while Oliver had an arm around him to comfort him.  Oliver reached out his other arm for the rest of them. Everyone was sobbing except Jason and Oliver. Jason and Oliver did have a few tears streaming down their face, but they were older so they tried their best to remain strong for everyone.

"Look I don't want to give you all false hope, but you never know what the future holds for us.  I know my mom is not giving up on finding me.  If she finds me then you will all be found and rescued. Joanna, Matthew, and Suzy do you all have good families to go back to?"

All three of them nodded their heads.  Joanna spoke up, "It is not like it matters.  We are never leaving this place."

"I think it is best to keep the hope that we will be rescued.  You never know what might happen.  I know my mom is not going to give up.  We are one of the richest families in my city.  My mom could hire private army, but she would still need to know were we are.  I am just saying it is better to keep up the hope that we will be rescued someday."

Jason spoke up.  He knew the best way to keep the kids hopes up would be to get their mind off of things and play the game. "Hey, I have a game that none of you have played?"

None one expressed any interest.

"Look I know this is hard.  My dad used me as a prostitute since I was five.  But playing games helped me to escape.  It helped me not go too far into darkness that I could not get out.  Sometimes I did not want to, but I would force myself to play because it was a way to escape my reality. Come on. Who wants to play?"

Joanna, Matthew, and Suzy all went to sit down on the couch with Jason.  Shaun wanted to stay were he was holding on to Oliver.   After about 10 minutes, the children were trying their best to get in the game, but it wasn't working to well.

"W-what were you re-reading?" Shaun asked timidly.

"A book that is too grown up for you.  Do you want to see if there is something else and I will read it to you?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Oliver picked Shaun up in his arms like he was his own baby brother and went to the bookshelf.  Shaun wrapped his arms around Oliver's neck.  Shaun knew he was too old to be carried, but right now he needed Oliver's comfort. He hasn't had any comfort in three years. He longed for comfort from an adult he knew would not hurt him, like Oliver. Before his parents sold him, they didn't pay much attention to him either. He has never had anyone to care about him like Oliver does and so he is starved for safe non-sexual affection.

"Oh, here is one. The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain. Have you heard of this one?" Oliver asked.

"I know of it, but no one has read any books to me. My parents really weren't into reading to me and we were poor so they didn't buy a lot of things for me to read."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that. I hear it is a good one.  I have not read it either.  Do you want to sit on the bed or in the chair? Your choice."

"Ummm. I don't know.  I... I... haven't had choices these past few years." Shaun said.

"Okay, we will sit in the chair, but if you get tired, you can lay down on the bed while I read and pull up a chair to the bed, if you like."

"No this is fine. I... I... was not allowed to sleep or rest in a bed unless it was for sex with my previous master.  My new master doesn't kick me out of the bed and make me sleep on the floor, but I still don't like sleeping in a bed.  I feel better on the floor."  Shaun said sadly.

"I am so sorry.  Let's not dwell on our situation. Okay?  I am hoping this will be happy time for you all." Oliver opened up the first page and started reading chapter 1. He noticed Matthew abandoned the PlayStation controller and sat on the floor to listen to Oliver read to them.

Joanna spoke up, "Jason, I am sorry.  I sometimes miss joining in when mom would read to my little brother.  I miss that time so much." Joanna said as she sat down to listen to Oliver.

"You know what? Why don't we all listen to Oliver read the story?"  As soon as Jason said that, Suzy ran over and sat next to Matthew. "No one read to me after my mom died when I was five. So yeah, this should be good." Jason said out loud to himself as he joined everyone sitting and listening to Oliver read the story. 

Oliver heard what Jason said and said in response, "Well, come on. I will read to all of you."

Oliver read for a few hours. They all laughed and chucked at the funny parts of the book.  Oliver actually felt happy for once, since he was helping them have some happiness in this hell.  He actually felt like he had a purpose.

Mr. Wei and Chien Na Wei walked into the room. "Well, I see you are all having fun.  Let me introduce my daughter Chien Na Wei."

Oliver stopped reading and stared at them. He knew it was China White from the time he worked with ARGUS in Hong Kong when Amanda Waller kidnapped him off of the island. Since he had hair almost to his shoulders, he doesn't think that she recognizes him now. It was 2 years ago that he was working with ARGUS so perhaps he will be safe. He decided to play it cool and act like he didn't know that she sold a bio-weapon that was used to kill thousands in Hong Kong and that he and his team tried to stop it the 3rd year he was missing.

"You look familiar." China White says. She wonders if it is the same Oliver that was in Hong Kong. It was two years ago. She vaguely remembers who was with Maseo. A young man with long hair. She wonders if this is the same man. "Do you know who I am?"

"You are Master's daughter? I have been on a deserted island for the last 4 years.  Fishermen rescued me and sold me to Master."  Oliver was pouring on the 'Master' crap and acting a submissive as he could act.  This is the one time that he wanted to appear weak and submissive because hopefully she would see that Oliver is not the same person as the man that was with Maseo when in fact he was. If she knew the truth, Oliver knew he might be killed for helping Maseo and his wife escape Hong Kong.

She laughed and then said, "There is no way you could be him, because he was strong and stood up for himself and helped his friends escape.  You are nothing, but a pathetic weak slave. Fortunately, for you I like my men like that. If they can't stand up for themselves and fight, then they deserve to be beat down."

Oliver relaxed inside himself a little bit.  That was the only time he believes he is glad that he was called a pathetic weakling because he know she bought his lie. He was safe from being hurt worse or probably being killed. He was probably going to be beaten, but at least he will survive it. He doesn't want to die. Jason and the kids need him too much to give into the easy way out.

"You all need to go back to your rooms. I am leaving for Starling City in an hour. -- "

Oliver panicked and interrupted Mr. Wei, "You are not going to hurt my family are you?  Please I will do anything.  Just don't hurt them.  Please, master.  I will do anything, Master."

"I will not go near them. I have other business there.  It seems your family hired a young 22 year-old hacker to try and find you. My hacker was better or maybe she made a mistake. Anyway, my friends in Starling have captured her and I will personally see to it that no one will ever find her.  I will be gone for a few days."

"Oh, fuck! No! Please don't hurt her.  Torture me instead if you have to, but don't kill her, Master."  Oliver said feeling totally to blame.

"She is already dead. So nothing you say will help. I will see to the disposal on her body personally," Mr. Wei lied. He wanted Oliver to suffer with more blood on his hands.  "Don't worry, I told them to make it painless.  Although I am sure they had some fun with her first."

"Shaun, please get up!"  Shaun got up and Oliver ran to the bathroom. Jason ran after him. He was now responsible for the death of a young girl who probably had a promising future in the tech world and who was just trying to save him.  He threw up his breakfast and then slumped to the floor. Jason was there in an instant trying to comfort Oliver.  Tears threatened to fall again.  

All of the kids ran to where Oliver was and wanting to help him since they could feel he was distressed and in pain from the news.  Oliver was broken over the toilet. They knew he had been suffering like the rest of him, but he always remained to strong.  Oliver refused to be broken, but this time he had to let it out.  So he sobbed for the hacker, his mom, and Thea.  "Mom, why did you put an innocent life at risk?" he cried out.  Oliver didn't know that Felicity Smoak was still alive and would remain alive.

"Oliver, come back out."  Mr. Wei said.

Oliver appeared back in the room and wiped his tears away.

"My daughter will be in charge while I am gone. She will be spending some time with you.  You will do as she says. If I hear from her that you have done anything to disappoint her, I will punish Jason.  You are to make your time with my daughter pleasurable.  My daughter is beautiful, so I am sure you will have no problem satisfying her. This is the only time that I actually wish you will enjoy yourself because if you do, I know she will.

"Dad, really? We do not need details."

"Okay, Okay, my dear.  I will go up to the video room and tell them to turn off the recording cameras.  Oliver is skilled in martial arts, so I suggest that audio be recorded in case you have a problem with him."

"I am sure he will not do anything to risk Jason.  Besides, you know I can most likely take him."

"I am sure you can. Oliver is 24 and very protective over them." Mr. Wei pointed to Jason, "Jason just turned 18 two weeks ago. Beyond that, Joanna is 13, Shaun is 11 and the other two are 7."

"Shaun is your name spelled S-H-A-N in Mandarin Chinese?"

"Yes, Miss.  What do you want us to call you?" Shaun spoke.  He knew he must speak properly.

"I thought so. Oliver and Jason will stay.  The rest will go to their rooms now."  China White said.

Mr. Wei had the guards come and get them. China White spoke up before they left, "One moment... My father informed me that you all have been made aware to only call him 'master'. To lessen the confusion you shall call me 'Master' as well while I am in charge of you."

"Yes, Master" they all said unison, except Oliver who just mouths the words with them. There was no way he was going to call that vile woman that unleashed a bio-weapon that killed thousands, 'Master'.  Although, he sadly knew that he would if someone else was going to get hurt.  He had a feeling he was going to be forced to.

"Daughter, for you information Oliver and Jason stay in the same room except when they are entertaining clients.  Jason is unstable mentally and Oliver helps to keep him alive. Jason tried to kill himself 2 weeks ago."

"That is good to know. I will stay here with them."

"Okay, my child, I will leave to speak with the security camera personnel and then leave for Starling." 

Mr. Wei left and it was just Jason, Oliver and Chien Na Wei, better known as China white.

"You are both very good looking."

"Look, you don't need him.  Let's you and me have fun."  Jason said seductively as he sauntered up to her and put on his most charming smile while rubbing his hands up and down her arms. "I will satisfy you better than any other man has done.  I am experienced and know a woman's every wish."

"You have been a prostitute before my father?"

"Since I was little. I am used to doing what needs to be done and performing amazingly no matter what.  Oliver has not had the experience I have had. So I can please you better."  Jason said hoping to save Oliver from a woman hurting him.  He was hoping he could shield Oliver from this. He knew this was going to be a lot for Oliver emotionally. Jason remembers breaking when he was 7. He had his first female client that wanted him to call her mommy and pretend that he was her son. It tore him to pieces because he missed his mom so much.  At first he had refused, so she beat him and then he gave in.  He thinks that is when he finally broke from what was happening to him.

"Jason, please don't. Not for me.  I am not worth it." Oliver said.

China White chuckled.  "Jason, it is admirable that you are trying to save him, but he needs to learn. Now both of you take off your shirts. I want to have a look at you."  China White said as she started to get undressed herself.

Oliver and Jason took their shirts off.  He hated showing his scars to anyone especially to a woman. Shado didn't seem to mind them, but Oliver always wondered if she was just being nice.

"Oliver, you do look disgusting. Put your shirt back on; I don't want to see your ugly scars." China White said like the bitch she truly was.

Oliver had tears welling up in his eyes. _I can't cry in front of her.  I knew they looked ugly.  At least someone was finally being honest about how I look_ , he thought to himself.  When she started to undress, he discreetly turned and wiped his eyes.

China White came up to Jason and rubbed her hands up and down Jason's chest.  "Nice!" she said to him. Oliver had a scowl on his face. He knew she was just being a fucking asshole like her father is, but it doesn't help the sting of what she said to him.  Jason did not do anything to encourage her. He did not want to encourage the person that said those hurtful things about Oliver's scars. He knew Oliver already felt like he was ugly and she just confirmed his thoughts. Jason hated her with a passion.  "Jason you are very good looking.  I think I am going to have you watch Oliver and me for tonight, so sit back against the headboard and get comfortable. I do want you naked, but I won't touch you tonight.  I want to come back tomorrow and have you to myself, but tonight I just want to have some fun with Oliver."

"Okay, master."  Jason said sadly. 

"Both of you take your shorts and underwear off.  Oliver if you are really good I will visit you often.  I also have some other female friend that might like you and Jason, so we shall see," she said with an evil smirk.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/17695942) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 13) (read at your own risk)**

 

China White forced Oliver to get hard so he could have sex with her which she forced him to do.  After China White was satisfied with Oliver fucking her, she got out a very large strap-on dildo and raped Oliver with it.

"There you go whore. Yes, I do believe I will have you again." China White said.

Oliver buried his face in hand as he laid on he stomach and busted out in tears from hearing that. He couldn't take any more.  Jason tried to comfort Oliver who had collapsed in pain on the bed. "Don't touch me.  I don't want anyone touching me right now."  Oliver yelled in anger.

"Okay, I am sorry." Jason knew this would bother him more than the other men.  He doesn't usually react this way with the client unless they are really cruel to him.

China White got up and went to the bathroom to clean up.  When she returned she said, "I will get the doctor to come in here and look at you since you are bleeding."

"No, I don't want him touching me. No, please. No more!!"

She then left the room to get the doctor.  Oliver bled from it so the doctor gave Oliver some medicine to apply for the anal tears, but he still left Oliver in the state he was in which was bloody.  While the doctor was examining Oliver, Oliver had a panic attack.  He flashed back to when the doctor had tortured and raped him.  Jason helped him calm down.

The doctor and China White left and Jason was left the aftermath to help Oliver.  He is just glad that he could be there to help him and Oliver was not alone in this.

"Oliver, I will get a cold washcloth to wipe you clean. Did you stretch this morning?"

"No"

"Well, um...okay... this isn't your fault.  I will take care of you; don't worry. I will just clean you up."  Jason left and came back with wet wash cloth a few minutes later. He wipes Oliver clean and Oliver hissed. He was in a lot of pain.

"Of course it is my fault. If I had stretched I would not have bled, right?"  Oliver asked.

"You probably still would have bled. Even if you stretched this morning, to take something like that it is best to stretch to 4 fingers right before it because your body would close up some and not stay as stretched out, so it is not your fault.  Do you want a bath or shower? I'll help your."

"Shower. I need to get clean, but it hurts so much.  I need to wait for a bit."

"Okay. What do you want me to do to get your mind off the pain?  I can suck you? That will make you feel better for the time being, right?"  Jason says.

"No, none of that. We are brothers not sex partners."

"I know, but it was the only thing I could think of.  I will just hang with you in the bed.  I know you are straight and this feels like the ultimate betrayal since she is a woman, but she is just as much as a sick asshole as the men out there who hurt us." Jason said.

"I hate this fucking shit! I never thought a woman would have the heart to rape me like this.  What the hell? I mean I know there are sick people out there, men and women alike.  I just never thought this would happen to me."

"I know. You have to look at it as people can do sick and violent things no matter what gender they are. A lot of men who are raped by women are forced at gunpoint, drugged, threatened, or other ways.  It is not the victim's' fault. It doesn't matter what gender the victim is. It is not their fault and it is not your fault.  You had to do everything she said because she would have hurt the rest of us."

"It hurts so much. I have a very high pain tolerance, but with all of the pain these last two months, it seems my pain tolerance is wearing me down or maybe I am so sick of being in pain all the time and my pain tolerance is not helping. The pain seems to bother me more and more. Pain that I thought I had a tolerance against has started to bother me.  I was at the other place in Shanghai and I almost constantly bled.  There was no doctor, so the anal tears would not heal. I guess I got used to the pain which is why I do not understand why this hurts so much.  I have noticed that I have cried a lot more than I have ever had.  It feels like I am giving up and I feel hopeless that I will be here for the rest of my life.  I feel broken."

"You are not broken.  You can't think like that.  Look I have gone through electrocution like you to the point where I passed out. Sometimes things can just hurt more even though you have been through more pain.  I think there is an emotional component to it.  Come on the hot water will help ease the muscle strain in your ass, legs, and lower back."  Jason said.

"I appreciate your help, but I need to do this myself this time." Oliver said. 

Oliver is tired of showing weakness. He refuses to be weak. _Jason says I am not weak. He says I am strong. Yeah right! He is the one that is strong because he had to deal with this shit for Iast 13 years._

Oliver slowly got up and moved to put his feet on the floor. He winced and groaned in pain. He managed to stand up and started to limp to the bathroom. "Fuck, it hurts. I should be used to this shit by now."

"You never get used to it. I will be on the couch. Just yell if you need me."

"Thanks, but I will be fine."

Oliver managed to get into the shower. He lay in the bottom of the clean shower. The maid came in and cleaned the bathroom everyday just in case clients wanted to use it. He soaped up a washcloth and rubbed all over himself paying special attention to his cock and ass.  He felt dirty. Even-though China White was a woman, he felt just as bad as if it was a man. He tried to scrub her fifth off of himself.  He likes women, but right now he felt like he was going to throw up at the mention of another woman touching him. _God I hope this didn't fuck my head worse.  The thought of anyone touching me man or woman makes me want to throw up._ Oliver rinsed off quickly. He was nauseous. Before he could even think he threw up in the shower.  He moved back in time so it did not get on him.

Jason heard him throwing up and came running into the bathroom to help. He quickly turned the hot water down so the water was just a little warm with a hint of coolness.  "Oh, Oliver... I am so sorry this happened to you."

"I'm ruined. I don't want men or women to touch me anymore. God, I can still feel her hands all over me."  Oliver bent down and threw up over the drain again.

"You can't think like that. You are not ruined.  I think you need to come to bed and let me hold you. I can rub your back like you do for me."

"I think I would like that. What if we get out of here and I don't want a woman to touch me?"

"There are a lot of people that get sexually abused from the opposite sex and they go on to live happy lives with someone of the opposite sex. Don't worry about that."

"Okay, yeah you are right. Let me clean up one more time to make sure I didn't get any of that shit on me."  Oliver quickly cleaned himself and when he was done Jason was waiting for him with a towel to help dry him off. After he was dried off, Oliver wrapped himself in his favorite robe and they headed to bed.

"Oliver, you need to put the medicine in since you just got a shower.  Do you want me to do it?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Jason quickly got the medicine and clinically applied it as a doctor would.  Oliver grunted in pain.  "Okay, I am done."

Oliver got in bed and Jason joined him. After a few minutes, Oliver rolled over and buried his face in Jason's chest and started to silently cry.

"Oliver, it is okay to cry. Let it out; it will help you."

"I can't take this anymore."  Oliver said as he started to sob.

"Yes, you can."

"No, I hate this fucking shit!" Oliver screamed and grabbed the book that he was reading on the nightstand and violently threw it against the wall.

Then he started to grab the lamp and Jason wrestled it out of his hands. "You can't destroy property they will hurt you and hurt us."

Oliver collapsed back on the bed and started sobbing again while Jason held him to his chest with one arm and rubbed his other hand through his hair to try and calm him.  Oliver always kept everything in.  Jason knew it was a matter of time before Oliver exploded and had a break-down. Jason has been where Oliver is way too many times to know.  He hated the emotional pain his best friend and brother was in.  Jason was silently crying for Oliver. He hated this too.  He wishes there was something he could do. But the only thing he could do was to try and comfort Oliver the best he could.

 

*****

 

**May 17, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

Mr. Wei got into Starling last night and stayed at his friend's house.  He drank a few beers and went to bed. This afternoon he met with several of his colleges about rebuilding his enterprises. After much discussion he realized that it was not worth it.  The Bratva moved in and took over his territories. He decided his money would be better well spent fortifying the other businesses in China. 

It was about 6:30pm and Mr. Wei was on his way to the club to deal with Felicity Smoak. Even-though he preferred boys and young men, he did enjoy women when it served his purpose.  He decided to go to the club and eat a nice dinner in one of the private rooms overlooking the stage where the men danced before he dealt with her. He wanted to drag this out for her punishment.  Sometimes waiting for punishment was worse than the punishment itself.  He was looking forward to seeing Jamie again.

Felicity was bored out of her mind. She felt like she was going crazy from boredom. She is not used to going without her phone or her tablet with the Internet. She watched the TV.  _At least they have the Sci-Fi channel_ she thought.  She figured that the cable network was the same one that ran through the club.  The club had various TVs throughout featuring several sports networks along with the national news network. All of which required a cable or satellite network.

It was almost 8:00 and her favorite show was about to come on, but before she could relish in watching it, the door swung open and Adam Hunt, Chang Wei and three of Adam's guards walked in.  Felicity was now scared out of her mind.

"So this is the computer genius?" Mr. Wei asked.

"Oh, god I am so sorry.  I swear I didn't see anything that would incriminate you."

"I know, my hacker informed me that you didn't access anything important.  He said you were good.  Said that another 5 minutes and you would have probably gotten the location of where Oliver is being held."

"I am so sorry, I won't do it again."

"I know you won't, because I am giving you to them.  See a couple of years ago I accidentally killed one of their boys and you are the perfect payment for what I did.  You will be a prostitute until you are too old to do it."  Mr. Wei said.

"Please don't do this.  I beg you. Please let me go.  I won't say anything."

"The deal with Adam Hunt is already made.  You are very pretty. Let's have some fun."  Mr. Wei said as he and the others started to undress.

"Oh, god, No! No!" Felicity said as she started to cry harder.

 

*****

 

Felicity lay in her bed broken from what all 5 five men did to her.  Mr. Wei raped her first, then Adam Hunt, and then the others. They were all rough with her especially Mr. Wei who caused her to bleed.  She got up after the horrible 2 hours was over with and limped to the bathroom that was connected to her room.  She got a long shower crying the whole time as she tried to scrub the filth off of her.

She felt so dirty and used. Before Adam left, he said that he and some of his men and some clients like unwilling girls. He said they will make her get used to it everyday.  Felicity knows what they are doing.  She is not stupid. They are raping her until she gives in and wants to please a client so she has some semblance of control because she is the one pleasing the client instead of them hurting her.  She knows it will still be rape, but she will have some control over her body.  At least she hopes.  She wonders if she should give in now and be what they want because it will be less painful that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to not do rape scenes for Felicity. I was going to do 1 scene, but I am limited on time since I wanted to get out two chapters. 
> 
> With Oliver getting raped by a woman, I am not hating on women. I am a woman myself. I am simply bringing awareness to the issue that men get raped by women too. The Bureau of Justice Statistics cited that 48% of male victims revealed that a woman was the perpetrator. They were "forced to penetrate" Here is the article that had that startling statistic that I was angry and appaled at: http://www.slate.com/articles/double_x/doublex/2014/04/male_rape_in_america_a_new_study_reveals_that_men_are_sexually_assaulted.html


	18. Oliver Queen Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some mentions of rough abuse that Oliver received in first half of the chapter. It is the worse that Oliver has gone through because Mr. Wei wants his last week to be the worst. Just a Warning: There is a tiny bit of non-consensual touching at the exchange, but this is the last time Oliver will be mistreated. But he does get rescued and Moira, Tommy, Diggle and Frank are there to take care of him on their way back to Starling.

**December 5, 2012**

**Starling** **City**

 

The whole family is trying not to give up on getting Oliver back, but in a week it will have been 9 months since Oliver was kidnapped when he got of Lian Yu.  Last month the Bratva destroyed the rest of Mr. Wei's businesses. It took all this time to do it because the Shanghai and Hong Kong businesses were heavily fortified.  It took a lot more planning to minimize the loss of life for the Bratva.  Moira was sure that would pressure Mr. Wei into selling Oliver back, but she has not gotten a call. She is starting to lose hope, since that was their last shot they had.

Walter has not heard from Felicity either. Not since Felicity called him 6 months ago and said she was staying with her mom. Walter felt something was off about her, so asked if she was okay. She said she was fine. That she was just worried about her mom and the cancer diagnosis. Shortly after that the phone was disconnected when Walter tried to call to see if she is okay. Walter figured that Felicity just wanted to put everyone and her whole life behind her and disappear. He didn't question her safety since he talked with her on the phone, but sometimes he wonders. He has thought about researching where her mother lives and visit or call her, but he doesn't because he feels like that is invading their privacy.  What Walter doesn't realize is that Adam Hunt told her what say on that call.

Moira, Walter, Thea, and Tommy were sitting at the dining room table. They usually all sit in silence and eat. All of them not wanting to think about Oliver's situation. Tommy was invited to dinner several times a week. He always tried to be there for Thea but for the last 9 months she has mostly been partying and staying out late.

"So Thea, how has school been going?" Tommy asked.

"Okay, I guess. Accept my best friend will ask me every now and then if we have gotten any closer to finding Oliver. It is so annoying because I try not to think of him suffering where he is at. I told her today, to not ask me again. Told her I will let her know if anything changes."

"I know this is hard on all of us." Moira said.

"Won't they eventually sell him back to us?  I mean he turned 25 as of this past May and it is already December. I mean surely he won't still be doing it when he is 30 or 40.  Oh my god. It will be 9 months in a week."  Thea said starting to have anxiety.

"Thea, I don't think it helps to think of Oliver being there that long." Tommy said.

"Yeah, sorry."

Right then Moira's phone rings and it has a Chinese calling code. "This could be him!" Moira answers the phone. "Moira Queen speaking... oh, Mr. Wei. How is Oliver?"  Moira hates calling him 'Mr', but she will do anything to get her son back, so she answers Mr. Wei with respect reluctantly.

"Put it in speaker." Thea says.

"I heard your daughter, Thea. I have something important to say, so you should put it on speaker." Mr. Wei says.

Moira reluctantly does put it in speaker. She is afraid he will say something she'll regret. "Okay. I did."

"Well, Oliver is in decent shape.  He is fed breakfast and dinner when he behaves and he and the others are on a very strict diet.  He is probably underweight, but the food I feed him and the other teenagers and children is healthy.  He had 6 clients today, but his 6th client beat him pretty bad. I cancelled the rest of his clients for this evening since they wouldn't want him beaten bloody anyway."  Mr. Wei lets out a laugh.  He is trying to hurt Oliver's family the best way he knows how.  "It is funny that he being beaten is one thing that he was already used to before I got him. Anyway, with the Bratva destroying everything, I am ready to sell him back to you."

"When and how much?"  Moira asked.  She didn't want to thank Mr. Wei for giving back her son since this man has hurt him so much.

"Well I would say 2 weeks since I am sure you will need time to get $70 million together."

Walter spoke up, "I am Walter Steele, Oliver's step-father and CEO of Queen Consolidated. We can have the money in 3 business days. We want Oliver back as soon as possible. Would you be willing to an earlier time, perhaps the 11th or 12th?"

"Well of course. Sooner is definitely better. How about the Dec 12th, 4:00pm in Beijing, China.  I am texting you the exact address now."  Mr. Wei types the address. "It is in front and out in the open of a couple of old warehouses that I own.  This area does not have any tall buildings, but it will give me the advantage if you are trying to set a trap for me.  The middle of the week is better for me. Besides how poetic that Oliver gets to go home 9 months to the day that he was taken. You can have the same people there as before, but no one else new. I promise I will not be tricking you this time."

"We have a deal.  I won't set a trap.  I just want my son back. I want Oliver to be near us before we transfer the money.  Forgive me if I do not trust you."

"That is fine, but his shock collar stays on for 15 minutes after my men and I safely leave. 15 minutes will be long enough to know if we are being followed. If there is any trouble or we are followed, I will hit the setting on the shock collar that will kill him.  Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal."  Moira acknowledged.

"Good I will see you then." Mr. Wei hung up.

Moira collapses in the chair exhausted, "I can't believe it.  I get my baby back."

Everyone has tears of joy in their eyes.

Thea gets up and goes to Moira, as does Walter.  Moira, Walter, and Thea are happy and joyous.  Tommy is extremely happy, but feels he is intruding on the joyous family moment, but before he can get up to leave Moira reaches her arm out to Tommy, "Tommy, you are apart of this family too. Come here." Moira says.

More tears stream down Tommy's face as he feels that he truly belongs here with them. He joins the three of them in a hug.

"This calls for a celebration of some sort. Doesn't it?"  Tommy asks.

Raisa hears the commotion and comes in to see if her assistance is needed, "Mrs. Queen is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

Moira could not speak she was still basking in the relief that Oliver will be here and out of that hell in one week.

Walter spoke for her. "Raisa, Oliver is coming home. The man that has him is offering to sell him back to us.  We ask that you keep this matter secret.  I think some champagne is in order."

"Oh, that is so wonderful to hear. I will get it right away."

An hour later Moira calls, Detective Lance, Anatoly, and Dr. Lamb to tell them what is going on. Of course Detective Lance insists about going along to protect them and Oliver, but Moira refuses. Anatoly prepares a small army to meet them at the Queen's private jet in the airport hanger that the Queen family uses when they visit the Queen Consolidated Subsidiary in Beijing. Anatoly hopes that Oliver has some idea of where he was being held.  If he does, then the Bratva will be prepared strike that evening with an overkill of men and firepower.  Moria called Dr. Lamb to give the approximate time they would be arriving at the hospital so that Dr. Lamb could be Oliver's doctor.

 

*****

 

**December 12, 2012**

**Hong Kong** **, China**

 

One week later, the day has finally come that Oliver will be going home.  Moira, Tommy, Diggle, and Frank arrived at Beijing's finest hotel last night.  They thought it would be good to relax in a 5-star hotel in Beijing, China and de-stress themselves before they go to the exchange to get Oliver. Everyone was encouraged to have a few drinks and get plenty of rest.

The last 9 months have been hell for Oliver. He has been raped at least once a day sometimes as much as 10 times.  Those were the times when Mr. Wei had a partly and people paid an entrance fee to attend and then they paid another amount for different things that they wanted to do Mr. Wei's slaves. The guests were given a price list type menu to order who and what they wanted to do to them.

Now, Oliver and Jason are sleeping in Oliver's bed. Jason has is boxers on, but Oliver is naked lying on his side with nothing else touching him. He is covered in welts and bruises on his chest, back, ass, and thighs. For 2 hours his client raped and beat him with his fists and then used a cane on him close to 100 times trying to cause painful welts all over him. He is covered in purple bruises all over him except his face.  The man had tied him up by his wrists. The ropes dug into his wrists and with Oliver's struggles to get free, his wrists were bleeding. Jason bandaged them last night. Oliver was finally able to go to sleep around midnight when the pain subsided enough for him to sleep.

Mr. Wei came into the room at 4:00 am.  "Wake up!"  Mr. Wei shakes Oliver awake and he immediately attacks Mr. Wei to the ground before he realizes what he did.

Oliver scrambles away quickly, "I am sorry Master.  I didn't mean to do that. On the island we could have been attacked in our sleep, so I was trained to react that way is someone touched me while I was sleeping."

"I know. I forgot about that.  It is too early in the morning, but you will pay for that later. Get your shower and stretch yourself.  You have a client at 5, 7, 9, and me when your 9:00 is done.  Jason, come on it is time for you to go back to your room."

Mr. Wei left with Jason right behind him.  Oliver went and got in the shower.  He was nervous about that many so close together.  He was so tired since he only got 4 hours over sleep and was still in a great deal of pain all over his body. When he got into the bathroom, he chanced a look in the mirror and saw dark circles under his eyes.  He has only gotten 3 or 4 hours each night this week.  He knows he hasn't done anything wrong, but it seems his clients have been more frequent and more violent this past week than ever before or at least since he came to this place. He has had many nightmares back to back when he tried to sleep that he probably looks sleep deprived.  Jason was always there for him when he wakes up screaming. Jason was definitely a godsend for him.  He knows Tommy would be there for him the same way. He misses his old life, but he tries not to think about it.

He gets in the shower and quickly cleans up. He stretches himself with 2 fingers.  He knows that he should do 3 or 4 fingers, but his ass is still a little sore. After that is done, he soaps up the washcloth and rubs his forearms and inner thighs raw. It has become a habit when things are really bad like they have been lately. His arms don't bleed when he uses the wash cloth unless he rubs the scabs off where he scratches himself sometimes until he bleeds.  Now, he is scratching himself and a few droplets of blood come to the surface on his arms. He feels broken when he does it to himself, but it is the only thing he has control over.  _What's a few more scrapes or scars? It is not like the assholes who rape me will mind._  Oliver thinks. He runs the water over his arms until they stop bleeding.  It is not real deep, he doesn't know if they will scar, but they do scab over.

He dries off and gets out of the shower.  He didn't bother putting bandages back on his wrists.  There was a ring of purple bruises around them, but it looked like the cuts healed up. He slips on his robe and goes to sit on the bed.  A lot of clients like to undress him, so he usually sits on his bed in his comfortable robe.  He noticed that his bed has a fresh bottom sheet.  A fresh top sheet and his comforter are neatly folded and sitting on his dresser. He knows that this means that today's clients don't want any other bedding on the bed.

It was 5:00 am when two men came in.  They grabbed his ankles and made him turn over on his stomach. Oliver didn't complain he knows he is not allowed to when the clients want to play rough. They got the handcuffs out of the drawer and chained his wrists to the bed. They put a couple of pillows underneath his stomach.

"Hello, Oliver. How are you doing today?" one of them said as if Oliver cared.  Oliver did not want to say anything, but if he didn't answer his customer's questions or didn't do what they wanted he and one of the others would get beaten or tortured sexually, so he answered. 

"Okay, I guess, sir" 

"Aw, I see you're a good boy aren't you?  I know it is early in the morning but we have to go to work later, so let's get started."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, in my experience good boys still need to be punished from time to time even-though it looks like you have received more than your fair share lately.  Isn't that right?"

Reluctantly Oliver had no choice but to say, "Yes, sir".  Oliver frowned and started shaking.  With the beatings and the canning he has received last night along with the other beatings and other torture this week, he couldn't take anymore.  It was too much.  It was hard for him to breath.  He started gasping for breath.  He was having a panic attack.  He hasn't had that many panic attacks, but lately he has had more than his fair share.  _I can't take anymore.  I'm not strong._    _I'm not getting out of here.  I don't want to go on anymore.  I am tired of waiting to be rescued.  It will never happen_ , he thought. He starts to think back to his training on the island and it suddenly gives him strength to fight again.   _I can survive this,_   _Shengcún_ , he decides.  The panic attack starts to subside.

"Aw, what's the matter?  Poor baby scared?" the man acted all sweet but Oliver knew better he was mocking him.

"N-No, sir.  I am not scared," Oliver stuttered and he was still shaking from the panic attack.

"Sounds like you are. You are so weak and pathetic." 

"I am not weak, sir.  I am just so tired of being raped and hurt all the time."

"Yeah, well.  That is all you are good for anymore." The other one said.

One of them started laughing and Oliver just looked away and took whatever was about to happen.   _I will survive this.  I am not weak and pathetic.  I AM NOT_ , Oliver screams inside of his head and felt tears slip from his eyes because a part of him believes what they are saying. For the first two months, he didn't cry, but when Mr. Wei took away his ability to fight by threatening to hurt Jason or the others, he felt as weak as he did when he first got the island. So for the last seven months he has found himself crying at times due to extreme bouts of depression and emotional pain during the abuse and when he is alone. Crying makes him feel weak and pathetic which is why a part of him believed the men.

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/17777218) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 14) (read at your own risk)**

 

Oliver was in excruciating pain after the rape happened. They first used a 10 inch metal pipe with rough sharp edges on him. The pipe tore him up with the rough sharp edges more than he has ever been torn.  It seems the men planned it that way so when the men raped him it would be excruciating. After that, they undid the handcuffs and they raped him both at the same time in his ass. He is sure that that made many tears in his ass. His throat hurt like hell after the rough oral sex.  They also beat him on his chest and back on top of the bruises and welts he already had.

As if that was not enough, one of them slowly dripped hot wax on his ass and his cock and balls while the other put a few burn marks with the other candle on his ass, cock, and balls for 30 minutes. It was so painful during it that he tried to bite his lip to keep from crying out, but tears and a few screams escaped when they were burning him. The wax wasn't that bad, it was the flame that hurt.  The burns weren't so bad to cause permanent damage, but they were enough to cause blisters to form.  He tried not to cry, but he couldn't take the pain anymore.  The island taught him to be tough and strong, but never prepared him for what he has been through the last 9 months.

Oliver laid on the bed covered in blood and semen.  It hurts everywhere. Especially his lower stomach.  He is worried about the stabbing pain in his lower stomach.  It felt like an actual stab wound when they used the object on him.  The rapes hurt, but usually they don't cause this much pain in his lower stomach and he seemed to be bleeding way more than usual.  _Maybe the object he used caused some kind of damage and I'm going to die. At least I won't have to deal with this anymore_ , he thought hoping that was the case. He thought he was depressed and in despair on island.  It was nothing compared to this.  He was definitely suicidal, but of course they wouldn't let him die.   _Sorry dad,_ he thought _, you wanted me to right your wrongs.  Looks like that will never happen now that I am in this hell hole_ , he said to himself.

Mr. Wei came in and saw all the blood.  It was more than the usual.  Mr. Wei knows that the pipe must have done some internal damage. "Come on get up.  I need to change your sheets. Get in the shower and clean your ass and thighs of the blood and semen."

"Master, it hurts so much.  I think they did some kind of damage. I hate seeing the doctor, but maybe I should have him look at me."

"No time for that.  I will inform your next two clients that you may bleed during sex. Now get the fuck up!"

Oliver gasped in pain and almost doubled over when he got to his feet. He stumbled to the bathroom and got cleaned.  He just wanted this day to be over so he could sleep. He got back to the bed and saw a fresh sheet.  He knows that he soaked through to the waterproof mattress pad. He probably changed that out too.  Mr. Wei was gone when he got back so Oliver just lay down on his side to take the pressure off of his stomach and ass that hurt like hell.

 

*****

 

The guy that came in at 7:00am raped him while choking him to the point of almost blacking out a few times.  He knows he will now have hand shaped bruises on his throat from the choking.  He never wants to go through that again. Every time it happens with some clients, he thinks it is the worst thing to happen to him.  Now he thinks that the double penetration and the object rape that the two men did in the morning is the worst. 

For the 9:00am client he was taken to the bdsm room. He hated this room.  It always made him almost have a panic attack because then he knew he would certainly get hurt.  The client chained him up by his wrists and raped him.  He then proceeded to take a whip and created 5 slashes across his right shoulder blade. A few of them will need stitches.

 

*****

 

It was now 10:00am and Oliver was back in his room.  He dragged himself to the shower and sat under the spray of the shower.  He had the water a little cooler than he normally likes it, but not freezing. He knew warm water would make the burns worse. He lay curled up in a ball under the water on side. He felt like a baby curled up like that, but he didn't care.  It felt comforting for some strange reason. It is also how he has to sleep in the cage because of the lack of space. He hoped the water on his back would help stop the bleeding from the whip lashes.  If it didn't, he probably would need stitches.  He has never been through so much hell and pain in one day. Over these 9 months, Mr. Wei never let anyone leave permanent damage. "It doesn't make any sense.  What did I do that was so bad that I deserved this? It is like he planned this week of hell for me. What did I fucking do?" Oliver yells out loud into the bathroom.   He was in so much pain he couldn't take it anymore.

The bathroom door swung open and Mr. Wei walked in and saw Oliver in the shower. Oliver knew who it was. "No more master. Please, it hurts too much" Oliver begged. He didn't want to beg but he felt he had no choice in the matter. He tries to put his mind somewhere else. Thinking about the time with his mom, Thea, or Tommy.  But it just makes him more depressed because he knows there is no way of escaping this nightmare to see them and he thinks that he will never see them again.

"Oliver I have decided to sell you and use the money to rebuild my businesses that the Bratva destroyed."

_This is just like the last time. Could he be selling me back to my family? Would they trust him again?_

"I am not selling you to your family, so don't look so hopeful.  We have informed your new owner of your fighting skills.  They said it would be no problem to keep you locked up in a cage like the one here in your room. They are into that horrible puppy play stuff, so you can rest assured that they will make you crawl around on your hands and knees on a leash and make you eat out of a dog bowl.  But the good news is that at least you will be traveling back to the United States.  They are an American buyer."  Mr. Wei chuckled. For his last time with Oliver, he wanted to play mind games with him and make him suffer.

"There is no way I am going to let myself be treated like that.  I will kill myself before it happens. You should keep me, master.  I will be good for you.  I promise." Oliver said. Oliver remembers when Jason and Shaun said they would be good for him out of fear.  Now he knew the fear that compelled them to say it.

"You still need to be punished for earlier." Mr. said and punched Oliver in the ribs once and then in the lower stomach where he knew Oliver was hurting and had internal damage. Oliver fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Mr. Wei violently pulled him up and threw him on the bed. He turned him over on his hurt stomach and ribs. 

 

**Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/17777266) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 15) (read at your own risk)**

 

Mr. Wei raped him and fisted him and then cleaned him in the shower to get rid of DNA evidence. Oliver screamed in pain during the fisting. When it was over Oliver was sobbing from the pain.  The island taught him to be strong and having emotions was not an option, but since the first time he was raped he became emotional.  But the depression of his situation along with the pain and abuse he had suffered these last 9 months was just too much for him to deal with. The rapes stole his strength and his self-worth and he is left to feel like a failure. He can't keep the tears from falling because of his pain and he just feels used and abused.  _I am nothing but a fuck toy to them. They keep telling me I am a used up piece of trash, maybe they are right_ , he thought.   If there was some hope that maybe he would get out of this, then he thinks he could handle it better and maybe not cry.

During the shower Mr. Wei got all the blood off and got rid of the semen in him and on him, but Oliver bet he was still going to bleed once they put his clothes on.  The soap burned like fire on the anal tears, but at the same time it was washing away the filth so he welcomed it. He was in so much pain in his ass and the lower part of his stomach, that it was hard to ignore.  He wasn't going to say anything to anyone about the pain again. Since he was being sold to a worse monster than Mr. Wei, he didn't want their doctor to heal him anymore.  He just wanted to die.  After the shower, Oliver was made to wear some skimpy bicycle shorts that came a few inches past his ass cheeks.  No shirt or shoes.   _What the hell? It is December._

Two men came in with a rolling flat cart.  They grabbed the cage and put in on there. Then Mr. Wei spoke up, "Okay Oliver, get in the cage.  You will be delivered to them in this cage.  Your shock collar will be taken off once you are in their custody after the transaction is complete."

Oliver didn't say anything.  He just obeyed and curled into a ball with his knees to his chest and lying on his side so he could fit.  Oliver noticed that they didn't bother locking the cage. Then he realized there was no point in locking it since if he did not obey Mr. Wei he would be shocked.  As, long as the shock collar was still around his neck, he wouldn't get far enough to escape.  He has tried before.  He has only been able to take 5 steps before the shock brings his body down to the ground.

The man rolled the cart out with Oliver in it to the private garage that Mr. Wei had.  There was a van with no windows in the back. They loaded him into the van while one of the men sat back there with Oliver holding the remote for the shock collar for Oliver to see. Oliver knew there was no escape.

The ride seemed to last 20 minutes or so.  Oliver tried to keep track of every turn they made, but soon lost track. He tried to listen to any distinctive sounds, but none stuck out of him. He just really wasn't trained for that sort of tracking.  Jungle tracking sure, but this was different.

When the van came to a stop and they opened the doors Oliver looked around and saw they were inside of an airport hanger with all of the doors closed. Mr. Wei opened the van doors and said, "Now Oliver when we get there, you are not to acknowledge, look or speak to them. You are to pretend that they are not there.  Keep you head buried in your arms until I tell you to get out of the cage. When I tell you to come out, you will come out and kneel at my feet and not take your eyes off of me with your hands in your lap. You will only speak if I ask you a question and you will address me as 'master' until the money exchanges.  You still belong to me until the money changes hands. I can still do horrible things to you in front of them if you do not follow these rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I wish you would keep me.  I don't want to be treated like a dog." Oliver said.

Mr. Wei busted out laughing at that. The two men then took him out of the van and put him in the cargo section of the plane and secured the cage to the inside of the plane.

 

 

*****

 

 **Beijing** **, China**

 

When the plane landed Oliver new Mr. Wei was lying about where he was going because the flight seemed only 3 hours and going to America would be much longer. Oliver was hopeful for a second until he realized that the exchange was probably occurring at a different place so the flight was shorter. They loaded him into a van that came to a stop about 30 minutes later.  Oliver was shivering.  He was just in some skimpy bicycle shorts.  He figured it must below freezing.

"Well it is nice to see you all?" Mr. Wei said.  Moria and Tommy stood next to Frank.   Diggle stood on the other side of Moira.                              

"Let's just get this exchange over with.  Where is Oliver?" Moira asked.  "I want to see my son."

"Your son is a mess right now.  I made this last week hell for him. He was screaming and crying. One of the clients said that he even had a panic attack this morning." Mr. Wei said chuckling.

"I want to see Oliver now!" Moria yelled.

"Fine", he nodded his head to the others.  They opened the doors and brought the cage out of the van with Oliver still rolled up in a ball. He was shivering more now as he felt snowflakes fall through the cage and hit his bare skin.

"Oh my god, Oliver?  Are you okay?" Moira asked gently.

"Why didn't you put more clothes on him? No one should be dressed like that out here in this snowstorm. You fucking bastard!"  Tommy said.

Oliver couldn't believe his ears, but he was reminded of the rules.  _I must abide by the rules. I can't mess this up._   He had tears of joy streaming down his face. He had his face buried in the bend in his elbow of his arms just like he was instructed.  He tried to wipe his eyes.

"Oliver, buddy.  Can you hear me?" Tommy asked.

"Why isn't he answering?" Moira asked.

"Because I am his master and he does what I say until the money exchanges hands."

"Then let's get on with it."  Frank said.

"Oliver?" Mr. Wei asked.

 _Fuck!_  Oliver thinks.  _He is going to make me call him 'Master'.  Typical Fucking Bastard._  "Yes, Master?" Oliver said barley above a whisper.  He was hoping his mom and Tommy would not hear, but they did.  Moira and Tommy both had tears in their eyes from hearing how hurt her son sounded.

"Get out of the cage and come here." Mr. Wei says.

Oliver obeys.  He pushes the door open. He keeps his eyes trained on Mr. Wei as he crawls out.  He doesn't look even out of the corner of his eye to see Tommy or his mom.  He is too afraid of blowing this.  He tries to get to his feet, but he stumbles.  He finally manages to get to his feet with a couple of grunts of pain. The position in the cage has made the whip lashes bleed again. He knows because he can feel it as he is walking. He then kneels at Mr. Wei's feet.

"You sick bastard. Look at him. How could you do this?" Moira asks Mr. Wei.

"Everything you see is what his three clients did to him today.  The welts are from a client using a cane last night. I did punch him twice because he mouthed off at me this morning but, I didn't make anything worse."

Everyone was speechless. They saw the blood on Oliver's back and they saw he was shivering.

"Now tell me the truth Oliver. How do you feel?"  Mr. Wei asked.

"I am in pain, Master." Oliver responded.

"But you have been dealing with this for the last nine months. You are used to the pain, aren't you?"

"Never really got used to the extreme pain stuff, Master."

"You had a lot of people test your pain tolerance, didn't you?"

Oliver really hated this line of questioning, but his family should know anyway.  "Yes, they loved it, Master."

"Get up Oliver and face them.  You may acknowledge them now."

Oliver got up and faced him mom.  He felt like he was on display in front of him. "Mom?... Tommy?... Frank?" Oliver said in a scratchy, very hoarse voice.  His voice was hoarse from the rough oral sex this morning.  Moria and Tommy were both alarmed at the way his voice sounded.

They looked Oliver over and every inch of what they could see. He was covered in bruises and bad welts. He eyes had bags like he had not been sleeping much and his face was beaten as well. He had dark bruises on his neck and wrists. There was blood on his back from the whip marks. He looked like it was hard to stay standing up and in a great deal of pain.

"As was last time, I was the last to rape your son at 10:00. He was still in excruciating pain from this morning's first client. He was actually screaming from the pain.  Then he had two more clients and then me. After I raped him, I forced him to take my whole fist and some of my forearm. He was very good boy even though he was screaming in pain during it.  His second client at 9:00am whipped him.  They are not deep enough for him to bleed to death, so I figured you can deal with that." Moria and Tommy couldn't believe their ears.  Oliver wouldn't look at them. Oliver did not want to see the pain and Pitt in their eyes from what Mr. Wei had just said. 

Mr. Wei ruffled his hair and Oliver, on instinct, jerked his head away in defiance. "Oliver, I taught you better than that. Oliver, you don't jerk away from me. You don't say no to me."  Mr. Wei thought a moment while he was playing with Oliver's hair and then said, "You know what?  I should show them what I used to keep you in control"

"No, please don't.  I am sorry, Master." Oliver said.

"You have to be punished. Look at your mom." Oliver had tears in his eyes.   _No, I can't cry in front of them._

Mr. Wei pushed the button on the remote and Oliver screamed and fell down to the ground shaking in pain. With the pain he was already feeling he couldn't hold the tears in.  They were tears of agony.

"No! Stop!" They all screamed as Mr. Wei let the electricity go on for 5 minutes. Moira wanted to run to Oliver, but Diggle held her back so she wouldn't get shocked by touching him.  They all noticed that Oliver was lying on his side in a protective ball clutching his stomach in obvious agonizing pain.  Something else was seriously wrong with him.  They all knew it.

"Stop you are hurting him!" Moria cried.

"Mom, I used to it." Moria, Tommy and Frank all had tears streaming down their face.  He hated that they saw him like this.  He felt so pathetic and weak.

"Oliver, get up and stand in front of me facing them."

Oliver did as he was told.  He was weak after the electrocution.  He struggled to get up, so Mr. Wei came to him and pull him up and held him up. "Oliver, are you still bleeding from the rapes this morning that I and your last three clients did and does it still hurt?" Mr. Wei asked. 

Oliver didn't want to answer him, but if he didn't he feared he might not to get to go home.  "Probably and it does still hurt, Master." Oliver said.

 

***** Begin Non-consensual Touching *****

 

"Let me check", Mr. Wei reached into the waistline of Oliver's skimpy shorts.

"Don't you dare touch him", Tommy warned.  Hatred clearly in his voice. Moira looked like she was about to faint.

Oliver looked to the ground, but did not protest.  It would just cause him more pain.  He was clearly embarrassed at what was going to happen.

"Don't, please...!" Moira shouted.

Mr. Wei slipped his fingers down into Oliver's shorts and felt around at his opening.  He slipped two fingers in him and started to finger him.  Oliver grunted in pain and his face grimaced in anger and pain as he tried to jerk away from them.  He was so embarrassed and humiliated he couldn't look at his mom and Tommy. Moira had tears streaming down her face and Tommy looked pale like he was about to throw up.  They could see the pain and hurt in Oliver's eyes.

"You like this, don't you? You like taking my fingers and my cock, don't you?"  

Oliver shook his head, 'no' and kept looking away.   

"Yes, he is definitely still bleeding. See?"  Mr. Wei took his fingers out and showed everyone that two of his fingers were covered in blood. Then he wiped the bloody fingers on Oliver's clothed ass trying to get the blood off.  "I should have made you suck the blood off and clean my fingers like before."

 

***** End Non-consensual Touching *****

 

"You sick sonofabitch, let him go!" Tommy screamed.

"Tommy, please don't. He might hurt you." Oliver said.

"He is a fucking asshole." Tommy screamed.

"Just stop, please Tommy. I can't have you hurt or worse. He would rape you in front of us." Oliver pleaded.

"So I guess Tommy would have been good motivation too, to keep you in line. You see, Mrs. Queen, Oliver would still fight even when I tortured his cock and balls.  He would not submit to me.  Before the other kids got there. I would threaten to have my friends in Starling take Thea and bring her to me so she could live Oliver's life as a sex slave. Oliver always did obey after that. Once I got more slaves they became my leverage. It is funny how Oliver used to be a strong fighter, now he nothing but weak and pathetic slut who would submit to anything I would ask him to do.  You are so disgusting Oliver.  You know that don't you?"

Mr. Wei grabbed Oliver's hair and yanked it hard, "Don't you?"

Oliver did not want to answer. If he said no, he would be shocked, but he couldn't let his family here him say yes. "No, I am not, Master." Oliver said.

Mr. Wei threw Oliver face first on the ground near Moira's feet and pushed the shock button.  Oliver rolled away from Moira and Tommy as soon as the first shock hit so they would not get hurt.  "I have told you this many times before, but look at yourself. You are just a disgusting piece of shit whore." Shock was clearly on their faces and Oliver continued to look at the ground. A few tears escaped his eyes without his consent.  _They see me as a weak and pathetic whore. They pity me._  Oliver thought.  He didn't want to see the pity that probably shown on their faces.

Once the electricity stopped, "Oliver!" Moira and Tommy both bent down to where Oliver was and Tommy tried to touch his shoulder, but Oliver flinched at the touch.  Tommy backed away and was sadden by the response.

"Let's get on with the transfer!" Frank practically yelled.  Moira and Tommy both looked like they wanted to kill Mr. Wei hurting Oliver and for the horrible things he said.

"Fine, I am done with having fun with him anyway."

"Here is the account number for the $70 million that I am due."  Mr. Wei handed the slip of paper to Frank.  Frank took out his phone and transferred the funds.  It worked the same way as last time.

"Transaction is complete," Frank said.

"Let me check," Mr. Wei pulled out his phone and checked his account balance and sure enough the money was there.  "Our transaction is complete.  You all will wait here with this man for 15 minutes. After which he will push the button to release Oliver's collar when he is locked in his car. Good day everyone."  Mr. Wei said cheerily.  Mr. Wei looked to his guard and handed him the remote to Oliver's collar. "I will call you if there is any trouble.  If I hadn't called you in 15 minutes, release his collar."

"Will do, sir." After the guard said that Mr. Wei got in his car and drove off.

Diggle went to get a heavy blanket that he packed in the car for this purpose.

"Oh, God.  You're going to be okay.  We are going to get you the help you need.", Moira cried and tried to put her arm around him.

"Don't touch me! I am disgusting. I got blood all over me." Oliver said. He still felt embarrassed and disgusted that they had witnessed all of that.

Mr. Diggle came back with the blanket.  Oliver grabbed it and wrapped himself tightly in it.

"I am sorry. I should not have yelled.  I just feel disgusted and fifthly. I just....I just...."  Oliver said.

"It is okay, Oliver.  You are not disgusting. You are a survivor.  I just want to hold you." Moira said tears streaming down her face again.

It broke Oliver's heart seeing their suffering, so he said, "You can hold me. I missed you both so much."

15 minutes went by quicker than they thought.  Before they knew it the guard had gotten in his car and the collar snapped apart.  Oliver took it off and chucked it to the side of the building. He gasped in relief and groan in pain. The movement made his bruised ribs hurt. "8 fucking months that thing was around my neck. I can't believe it is finally off."

"Come on; let's get you out of here." Tommy said.  Mr. Diggle and Tommy, helped Oliver up and he grunted in pain.  They slowly got Oliver into the limousine.

"I need to lie down on my side."  Oliver said grunting in pain again.  Embarrassed as to the fact that his ass was still hurting from the rapes and the physical abuse that the last couple of days brought him.  Diggle and Tommy gave each other a knowing look. They knew that it was the pain in his ass. 

"Oliver, you're in pain?"

"I can take it.  I'll be fine. Just help me lay on my side." Moira gets into the limo first. Tommy and Diggle help him lay down and Frank gets in the limo after them.

"Is there some water?"

Moira gave Oliver a bottle of water. Oliver looked so weak and looked like he could barely hold his head up. "Oliver, let me help.  Here drink. Your must be thirsty.  Are you hungry?  We got food in case they weren't feeding you." Tommy said as he brought the water to his lips.

"I had my own room so there was as much water as I wanted. They fed us breakfast and dinner, but I didn't get any breakfast today because I had a client at 5, 7, 9 and then Mr. Wei.  We left from Hong Kong at 12:00. My stomach doesn't feel that good.  Do you have something light?"

"We have some cheese and crackers.  We thought easy on your stomach would be best."

Oliver ate the food and drank the water.  He is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he is now safely away from his hell.

"You mentioned the other's there?"  Tommy asked.

"Jason is 18.  He tried to kill himself shortly after his father sold him to Mr. Wei 1 week after he turned 18.  As soon as he realizes I have been sold, he will probably kill himself.  Joanna is 13, Shaun is 11, and Suzy and Matthew are 7.  They have all been there about 7 months. Mom, I have the address of that place we have to rescue them as soon as possible.  Jason won't survive without me. His dad who lives in Starling and works as a pediatrician at Starling General starting raping him when his mom died.  He was 5 and that is also when his dad started prostituting him. He has been forced in prostitution for 13 years.  I need to save him.  Shaun's parents sold him too to this auction and Mr. Wei bought him.  The others were kidnapped from Los Angeles."

"Oh, my god.  Those poor children. We will help them, I promise.  But first let's get you back home."

"Thanks, mom. I want Shaun and Jason to stay with us.  They have no family.  I will adopt Shaun if I have to."  Oliver said.

"Don't worry about it.  They can stay.  We will get our lawyers involved if we have to.  Oliver, I can see that you're not fine, we need to get you to a hospital before we leave China.  I know the details of what it must have been like for you these past 9 months and today. I was forced to watch the video of your first time in order to get the instructions for the transaction 8 months ago. I was the only one who watched it.  It is obvious you are hurting more than you were then. You probably need stitches." Moira. 

"That fucking son-of-bitch!!" Oliver said with a look that could kill.  "I am still in pain from the clients, but I am fine. I don't want anyone touching me except Dr. Lamb."

Tommy held his head up again so he could take another sip of water.  Tommy wasn't sure what to say.

"Mom, I don't want pity. I just want to go home.  I only want our family doctor checking me out. Besides I am fine. I have been in pain like this for the last 9 months.  I'm used to it.  I have been in worst pain before on the island. It's not that big of a deal really."  Moira's heart broke from hearing that.  She knew the pain was from being raped repeatedly.

"But Oliver...it is an 11 hour flight.  What if you are too hurt to fly?  What if you need surgery? I can't lose you."

"Please Mom; I know I will be fine.  Please stop crying.  I am a lot tougher than I used to be.  Just like everything else on the island I will survive this. I can't have another doctor touching me.  There was a doctor at the place.  He tortured me sexually in so many ways that I never thought was possible. He was ordered to punish me because Mr. Wei found out that the Bratva destroyed his businesses in Starling.  I don't want anyone else touching me. I will probably freak out."  Oliver almost yelled.  Oliver rubs his throat trying to make it feel better.  It still hurt from him talking.  "Mom, can I just rest?  My throat still hurts."  Oliver tried to reassure them as the car was moving toward the airport where they had the Queen family jet waiting. He was hoping he would be okay to fly considering the stomach pain he was having was getting worse, but if they knew about that they really would have taken him to the hospital.

"Okay, Oliver, but why does your throat hurt.  The bruises on your neck did they hurt you neck?" she gave in and Oliver took another sip of the water hoping that it would help his throat. 

"No, it has nothing to do with the bruises. The client this morning was just rough on my throat using his... Oral sex, mom.  I'll be fine in a day or so.  It has happened before."

"You are going to be fine.  In no time you and you and I will probably be doing the club thing again. You'll see."  Tommy said.

"I don't know.  We will see, but don't get your hopes up. Right now I am afraid of how I will react around a lot of crowds."

"Don't worry, Buddy.  Whatever you need, I am here for you."  Tommy said.

"I promised Thea I would call here once we got you.  Oliver, do you want to talk to her?" Moira asked.

"I guess I can, but not for long.  My throat still hurts a bit." Oliver said.

"Of course" Moira said as she dialed Thea's phone.  

_"Mom, did you get Oliver?"_

"Yes, sweetheart.  He is here.  He is hurt, but he is okay to fly.  We are going straight to Starling General when we arrive in 11 hours."

" _Can I talk to him?"_   Moira passed Oliver the phone.

"Hey speedy.  I've missed you."  Oliver tried to make his voice as strong as he could.

" _Oh Oliver.  I have missed you so much. Are you sick? What's wrong with your voice? It seems strained._ "  Thea exclaimed.

"My throat is just sore, so it hurts to talk.  I'll be fine, Speedy. Look...um...I have to go.  I'll see you in Starling, Okay?"  He handed the phone back to Moira and took another sip of water.

The car came to a stop at the private airport. 

Diggle got out and held the door for them. "Why don't you all get out first and let me get Oliver.  Tommy, can you run ahead and take this blanket and lay it down on the 5 seats against the wall to cushion them and don't forget to lift the armrests up, so I can lay Oliver down," Diggle said.  Everyone got out and Tommy ran ahead and did what Diggle asked. Diggle was pretty strong and could probably almost carry him into the plane.  Diggle grabbed Oliver and hoisted him off the couch. "Oliver you're bleeding pretty bad. You need to go to the hospital."  Oliver looked down where he was laying on the side of his ass. 

"No! Besides it is not that much blood." Oliver protested.  "I'll explain what happened when we are in the air."

"Is everything okay?" Moira asks from somewhere outside the car.  Diggle started to pull him out of the limo.

"You should ask your son that, Mrs. Queen."  Diggle said gravely.

"I can walk." Oliver said as he got out. Oliver's eyes lit up when he saw Anatoly and his men guarding the plane.  "Anatoly my friend.  It is too long, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you before we leave.  Please come with me into the plane."

"My favorite American.  We will make that man pay for what he did to you."  Anatoly said.

Oliver smiled and limped his way to the plane. Anatoly helped him.

As Oliver, Anatoly and Diggle made it into the plane, Moira and Frank looked at what Diggle was talking about in the car.  Blood.  It wasn't much, probably not life threatening, but enough to worry them.  The blood was enough to soak through the blanket.  Fear crept into them.  They wondered if something could be wrong with Oliver, perhaps more serious than just being raped.  They wondered if there was some  internal damage from the rapes.

By the time Moira and Frank got into the plane, Oliver was already laying on the blanket on his side.  Moira and Tommy knelt before him and Diggle stood there waiting for Oliver to explain the blood.

"You were going to explain why you were still bleeding.  What did they do to you? I mean I think we should take you to a local hospital because you might not be able to fly for 11 hours", Diggle stated.

"I am fine.... Look I have bled many times these last 9 months and I survived. I did bleed more than usual this morning but, I'm fine, okay?"  Oliver said lying down with his eyes looking away from them.  "It is my body and I am not going to have anyone else, but Dr. Lamb touching me down there.  It is going to be hard enough on me as it is. You have no idea the kinds of sexual torture I've been through with that doctor. It will be a miracle if I can have children after what that he did to me. He beat me down there with a fucking cane. He did others things that hurt like hell. I can't even tell you it is so horrible.  I passed out from the pain because it was so bad.  I was peeing blood for a few days after it what he did to me. I can't mom. I just can't. Please mom..."  He understands their concerns, but he just wants to leave Shanghai as stupid and reckless as it may sound. 

Moira had compassion on her son.  "My poor baby. Okay, then Starling General it is."

"Oliver, those men will not get away with hurting you. You have my world on that, my friend." Anatoly said with conviction and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Oliver flinched at the touch and Anatoly removed his hand and was more determined than ever to make those men pay.

"Sorry, it's not you. It is me. I have been kinda skittish since that doctor. It wasn't just once that the doctor did those things to me. Any of the staff could have us anytime they wanted as long as we didn't have a client in an hour. Before the first it happened, I started to trust him. Mr. Wei locked me in that cage for 5 days. I had a gallon of water a day, but I was only getting fed once in the middle of it. The doctor ordered me some nice food and took care of me just like a doctor should.  I should have known he was just as evil as master, I mean Mr. Wei.  I hated calling him master, but he would beat Jason if I didn't."

"Okay, I understand you won't be able to trust doctors.  It is okay, Oliver.  I think I need to discuss this with Dr. Lamb, so he can understand and help you be as comfortable as possible."  Moira said.

"Mom, do you have a pen and a piece of paper?"  Moira came back with a pen and paper.

Oliver wrote down the address that Jason had told him about 7 months ago and then said, "Anatoly, this is where Mr. Wei was holding me.  They have others there.  You have to rescue them. Mom, Anatoly?  I sorry mom, I gave up. At some point, I just decided to deal with the fact that I wasn't going to be rescued. Jason is like my brother and Shaun's parents hated him, so he kind of latched onto me. We made our own family.  Please just bring them to me.  A doctor should look at them anyway, but bring them to see me first. Call mom when you are close to see where I am.  Jason will have a worse time with the hospital than me. His father was a doctor and raped him since he was 5 and the prostituted him at the same time.  Mom, see if you can secure a room with at least 3 beds, 6 would be best so all of us can stay together.  They trust me.  I read to them every chance I got and it helped them during that time. Mom can contact the FBI in Starling to get them connected to their families when they arrive. The two girls and the 7 year-old boy were taken from Los Angles, but we need to discuss how to handle the media.  I do not want it to get in the news that I and they were sexually prostituted.  I think we should have a stop on the media, Mom?"

"I will call Dr. Lamb now and see what can be done. I also agree with a stop on the media.  I have already informed Detective Lance of your arrival. We had already put in the request to stop any of this leaking to the media. Oh, one more thing... What was Jason's father's name? The one that works at the hospital?"

"His name is Daniel Jacobs. Mr. Wei paid him $50,000 for Jason. His dad had promised him that when turns 18 he can go to college or live with Aunt since he kept trying to kill himself since he was 16. His father forced him to rape this kid whose parents were involved in the pedophile ring.  That's when he started trying to kill himself.  Mr. Wei was a customer of Jason and Jamie when he was in Starling on business. When I met Jason, we had to 'entertain' for Mr. Wei's party. That was supposed to be his last prostitution thing. Anyway, Jason's father said he was going to start a child prostitution ring with the $50,000 in Starling. That was 7 months ago."

"Okay. I will make those calls while you and Anatoly are talking."

"Thanks mom."

Anatoly decided to switch to Russian so the others won't hear. "Of course we will rescue them. Oliver we are prepared to strike tonight with 40 of our enforcers with military grade hardware. What should we do with Mr. Wei?"

Oliver also decided to correspond in Russian, "They will all be very scared.  Tell them that I sent you to rescue them. Take Mr. Wei with you back to Starling and wait for me to deal with him personally. I want the doctor tortured. All of the inside guards raped me multiple times, make them suffer. Kill the rest of his men. There is a maid. Don't kill her.  She was a prisoner there, but she does have all of the keys to the rooms. The rooms are in the basement accessible by elevator.  After she cooperates let her go free. She brought me books that she had, so I know she did care. Mr. Wei threatened to use her children like me, so she did as she was told. She is a victim.  Tell my parents and the police if they ask that he wasn't there when you rescued them.  When you bring him to Starling and I after I have tortured him to death, you can dump his body in another city far from Starling.  I do not want suspicion to fall on me or my family, but for closure for my family and the kids his body needs to be found."

"We can make it look like the Bratva killed him which isn't a lie.  We will do as you say, Captain."  Anatoly said in Russian.

"Thank you, my friend. I will see you when you reach Starling."  Oliver responded back in Russian

They both hugged and Anatoly left the plane.

"Dude, you speak Russian.  I take it he taught you?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you and mom while I am being stitched up. The distraction will help."

"Speaking of Stitches.  I need to clean your back and see if it needs stitches." Diggle said.

"I need to go to the bathroom first.  I will check the bleeding down there." Oliver said.

After he used the bathroom he looked down at the toilet paper in the toilet it was a lot of blood, probably not enough to kill him.  Moira was back from making her phone calls and was waiting with Tommy outside of the bathroom when he came out. He was started to feel smothered, but he knew they were just worried, so he didn't complain.

"Well?" Tommy said.

"It's a lot of blood, but I have bled worse on the island.  I am not going to die." Oliver then looked at Wiggle and said, "How do you want me?" Oliver grimaced because that is what he had been trained to say for his clients.  "For the stitching, I mean."  Tommy gave Oliver a look, but did not comment.  They have both gotten high priced prostitutes before that have used those very words.

"Let me get the first aid kit first.  I had some training in the army.  Oliver lay on your stomach."

"Mom do we have any pillows?  My stomach hurts and by ribs are bruised. I have had broken ribs on the island a couple of times, so I know they are not broken."

"I don't if I am relieved or not to hear that." Tommy said.

Moira came back a couple of soft pillows and Diggle came with the first aid kit.  Oliver lay one pillow and under his shoulders and upper chest and another one on his midsection.  It was just enough so that his lower stomach was not touching the couch. Diggle noticed the way the pillows were and with all the blood, he suspected Oliver had some damage to his lower intestines. He decided to keep an eye on Oliver.

"I have only gotten broken bones on the island. It is easy for it to happen there, but the worse things on the island are the live land mines left over from World War II."

Diggle put the sterile gloves on and got out the antiseptic wipes that came in the kit.  He cleaned the area well and Oliver hissed a few times. "I am going stitch your back now."

"Okay. Thank you.  No pain medicine, please."

"Trust me you don't want stitches without something numbing the area."

"I put stitches in myself several times on the island without anything.  There wasn't any pain medicine for the last 9 months or on the island.  I am used to it. Trust me. I'll be okay."

"Yeah well looks like the medicine is expired anyway."

Oliver grunted in pain from it when Diggle started stitching.  Oliver was determined not to let out a sound so he gritted his teeth and waited for it to be over.

"To answer your question Tommy, I speak fluent... shit. I forgot how much stitches hurt.  Anyway, I speak fluent Russian, Mandarin, and Cantonese, some Japanese and Spanish."

"Geez, well I feel stupid now." Tommy says.

"There were different people on the island that I was friends with and they taught me.  I was captured by the second set of mercenaries when they were bombing the island where we were staying in the downed plane, that I mentioned. This was the second year I was there. They put me in a cell next to Anatoly on a freighter that was moving around the island. They shot me right here," Oliver shows them the scar, "and made me take the bullet out and stitch myself up without any painkillers or anything to numb it.  Something about only the strong survives. I was in that cell for a couple of months or many more. It was hard to keep track on time on the island. So Anatoly taught me and others Russian because there wasn't anything else to do.  I hated that place.  There were rats and mice. One of them was a priest.  He adopted one of the mice." Oliver hated to lie to them, but what was he supposed to say that he learned Russian by working for the Russian mob with Anatoly in his 5th year?"

"Why were they keeping you and them? I mean they had a priest? What did he do wrong?"

"He did nothing wrong. He was on an island in the Caribbean and he was told that someone on the ship needed their last rites read to them, so he came on board. They basically kidnapped him. And before you ask why, they medically experimented on us. Dr. Anthony Ivo was his name.  He is dead. I am fine though. My friends on the island staged a rescue. One of them was Australian Secret Intelligence Service and the other was a martial arts expert who was the daughter of the man who kept me alive the first year that I was there.  Anyway, that was 3 years ago, so I am fine."

"You need to get a full work-up on everything when you get to the hospital. We have no idea what they could have done to you." Moira said.

"Yeah, I know."  Oliver said sadly.

"You have a high tolerance from pain, don't you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, I guess, but sometimes it didn't feel like I did, especially this last week.  I swear I have never had more clients that wanted to hurt me than this week...fucking shit that hurt..."

"Sorry, that was your deepest one and another one crossed over it at that point.  Keep talking; it will help you." Diggle said.

"Okay... I have only gotten 3 or 4 hours of sleep each night this week between the late nights with clients and my nightmares that have ramped up this week. I am so tired.  I swear I bet Mr. Wei planned this week to be the worst in nine months."

"Probably, he called us on a week ago. You need to rest." Moira says.

"I know, but I swore to myself that I would tell you everything that I can and it feels good.  Like a relief or something. This is so unlike me. But when I got rescued I wanted to do it right and I know you would have questions."

"Okay, I am done with stitching your back. I am going to put bandages on them." Diggle finished that. Oliver sat up and removed the pillows and kept the fluffiest one for his head and laid back down on his side face them. "Oliver, can I look at your wrists?"  Diggle asked.

"Sure. They bled last night when the guy had me chained up and using the cane to beat me, but I was chained up today with the 5am and 9am clients as well."

"The cuts, look like they have scabbed over.  So I think you are good. What are these scratch on your arms? It looks like there are scratches over healed scratches. Did someone do this to you?"

"Diggle I appreciate you helping me, but unless there is something else can we please leave China?" Oliver said.  They all noticed how Oliver avoided the question.  You could see their saddened faces. They knew he did it, because if someone else did it, he would have said so. Moira looked like she was going to cry again.  Oliver knew right then that she knew he has been self-harming by scratching himself until he bleeds.

"Thank you, Mr. Diggle.  Please, tell the Captain we are ready to go." Moira said. She wanted to ask about the scratches, but she thought it best to talk to Dr. Lamb about it first.

"Right away, Mrs. Queen," Diggle said.

His mother came to sit down next to his head and Tommy sat next to his feet so that Oliver was stretched out between them.  The plane was taking off and Oliver felt relieved.  He struggled with being strong.  On the island he had to be strong.  He had to fight and do what was necessary to survive, but now he felt like the last 9 months ripped that strength from him. He had to find a way to get it back.

Moira lightly massaged his head like she did when he was sick as a child. It always comforted Oliver and always made him feel better.  Even-though Oliver was grown, she still wanted to find a way to comfort and protect him.

Oliver really doesn't want anyone touching him even for good reasons.  He doesn't know how to deal with it.  He does not mind Jason holding him, but for some reason that feels different. They are used to comforting each other, snuggling to each other.  It was a weird relationship.  It wasn't sexual at all, but they helped each other because it was the only comfort that each other would get.  It really doesn't make sense to him.  It is just a reminder of how some of the men tried to show kindness like petting his head or caressing his head while they were raping him. He doesn't want a reminder of it so he says, "Mom, please don't touch my head like that."

"Oliver that used to help you feel good when you were sick. Why not?"

He doesn't really want them to know the real reason, but he has told himself that if it is relevant he would tell them what had happened to him, "Mom, I am not a child anymore, but really it is because it is a reminder of...." Oliver looks away from them.  He has trouble looking them in the eye when he talks about the last 9 months.  "... Because when you were doing that all I could see was them.  I can't get them out of my head!!  Some of them did the exact same thing you did. I didn't want them to touch me like that, but I could not say no.   Also, they pulled my hair really hard this morning.  I thought they were going to pull my hair out, so my head is sore from it in some places." Which is really true.  Oliver buries his head in the crook of his arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  Moira said. Moira and Tommy were looking at Oliver sadly.

"Not really, but you should know.  It is what some of them did when they were hurting me. 90% of the clients only wanted to hurt me as much as they possibly could or humiliate me or make me feel less than human, but a few were gentle and kind. They would caress my head and body and kiss me. They would run their fingers through my hair like they actually wanted to make me feel good and it did feel good until they raped me. It was so confusing.  I don't understand how they could be so nice and yet still hurt me so much." Moira is saddened by that.  She doesn't know what to do or how to help him.

"Oliver, know matter how they made you feel, it was still wrong. Whatever they made you feel, it was still rape."  Tommy said.

"I know. It is just confusing sometimes."

Tommy spoke up, "I know that doesn't mean you are gay.  I have a friend who is gay.  He explained to me that sex between men feels really good because of where the prostate is located.  Oliver, it sounded like that guy new this so he was trying to make it feel good for you since he was forced to rape you.  I know it is your body's natural reaction.   Honestly, I think my friend was telling me all of that so I would sleep with him, but like you I am not into guys.  He was so disappointed." 

"Thanks, Tommy.  You being here has really helped."  Oliver then looked at his mom "Mom, did you bring me a shirt?"

The plane was now in the air at the cruising altitude that it would be at for the majority of the flight.

"Yes, I brought you a whole set of clothes, I will go get them. I did not suggest it before because of the stitches on you back."

"I'll be fine.  Also, is there some ice I can chew on?  It might help numb my throat. I think I have been talking way too much, but there is just so much to say." Moira left to go get those things for Oliver.

Oliver moved to sit up while subconsciously grabbing his stomach below his bellybutton.  He grunted and grimaced through the pain as he sat up.  He let out breath trying some breathing techniques to deal with the pain especially in his lower stomach and his ass.  Tommy was looking at him concerned. 

"Oliver, what's wrong?  You keep grabbing your stomach.  Is something wrong?" Tommy asks.

Moira comes back with the items and their stewardess is bringing the ice.

"Let me go change, and then we'll talk." Oliver said.

"What about DNA? Should you not change out of those shorts?" Tommy asked.

"There is no DNA.  Mr. Wei made sure of that. He cleaned me out after he was finished." Oliver grimaced at the bluntness of that statement, but he didn't know how else to say it.  He left with the boxers, sweatpants, socks, and t-shirt. He left the sweatshirt for later if he needed it. It took him a little while because he was in so much pain it was hard to move his arms and legs. 

Oliver came out dressed feeling more comfortable. The plane was nice and warm inside. "Mom, I laid the shorts on top of several paper towels on the counter in you want to try and get evidence." Oliver said as he lay back down. Moira and Tommy were sitting at his head and foot.

"It just hurts from this morning, like a stabbing pain sometimes. I'll be fine."  Tommy wasn't convinced and neither was Moira. It still hurts Oliver to sit with his ass the way it is, but he doesn't want to show weakness.  He has to show that he is strong just like he was taught.  The stewardess comes with some crushed ice and he starts to chew on the ice.

"Hey, buddy.  I don't understand why your stomach would be hurting so much if all that happened was some guy's ....  Did something else happen?" Tommy says as he watched Oliver flinch from what he said.

"Yeah, but I really don't want to talk about it. Besides the pain is nothing that I can't handle.  I have been through worse pain on the island." Oliver said wondering if he should have said all of that.

"I hate to imagine what you have been through on the island if it is worse that what you have been through in the last 9 months."

"The last nine months were the worst in my life. Not just sexual, but physical pain as well. However, I was tortured multiple times on the island. I was tortured with electricity that was hooked up to a battery. I passed out after 10 minutes. They would wake me up with ice cold water and start again. They told me that the next notch on the panel would have killed me.  It was never sexual though. It has really just been bad luck for the last 5 years." he tried to joke and try and lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.  He chews on more ice and it is making his throat feel better

"Oliver this is good that you are telling us these things.  We need to have your heart checked out."

"You can tell Dr. Lamb anything I have said and I promise I will answer any of his or the nurses' questions.  I know I do not have any STDs because we are all tested weekly, but other things... I really don't know.  I promised myself I would tell you everything I can.  Jason and I would talk sometimes about the stuff the clients did to us.  At first I didn't want to talk, but he kinda made me talk. Then I found out that it helped me to talk to him about it."

"You can always talk to me.  Are some of these scars knife wounds?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, a few weeks after I found the island, I was captured by mercenaries.  They wanted information so they tortured me with a sword, but I was strong.  I didn't give up the location of my friend, Yao Fei, who they were looking for, so they were going to kill me. The funny thing is that Yao Fei gave me this scar a few days after I got to the island." Oliver pointed to the spider web scar. "He shot me to protect me from them and then he helped me survive.  Yao Fei was the one that stormed the camp even-though those people were hunting him.  He rescued me from them right before they were going to kill me.  He risked his life for me.  They ended up killing him a year later, though.  All my friends that were on the island except Anatoly are dead."  Oliver said, looking sad. Moira and Tommy looked shocked at what Oliver just said.  They didn't realize how bad it was on the island.  Oliver chewed on a few more ice chips and put the cup on the side table.  He then lay back down.

"Oh, Oliver.  I can't believe you had to go through all of that.  These past 5 years....."  Moira said with sadness in her eyes.

"They were hell."  Oliver finished for Moira.

"It is a miracle you didn't get an infection." Tommy said.

"Yao Fei had some herbs that seemed to fight all infections even the really bad ones. I took a bunch from the island and I have it in my trunk.  You make a tea or take in with water.  It smells and tastes disgusting I would probably throw it up.  I guess all of my stuff was thrown in the trash.  I left it at the fishermen's house."

"We got your trunk.  It is sitting in your room.  I made sure it was specially taken care of because I was not sure if there was anything breakable in it."  Tommy said.

"Oh, my god, Tommy," Oliver reaches over and hugs him.  "You have no idea how happy I am that you got it. The things in there is the only thing I have left of the people that sacrificed their life to protect me."

"No problem, buddy.  I am just glad that they still had it.  The son was the one that told us you were sold said that his mom was sold to the same mad when he was young."

"Fuck!  Sorry mom."

"It's alright, son.  Are you nauseated? You mentioned you might throw up with the tea?" Moira asks, starting to worry.

"A little."

"I am sorry that the last 5 years have been like hell, Oliver, but your luck will change because I am not going to let anything happen to you.  I promise." Tommy said with enthusiasm in his voice. 

Tommy puts a hand on Oliver's ankle to try and reassure him everything was going to be alright. It startled Oliver and Oliver flinched away from Tommy bringing his knees to his chest as he was laying on his side trying to make himself as small as possible. Panic filled his eyes.   He started breathing heavily gasping for breath. Fear flooded his mind.  Oliver started to see the men at 5am grab his ankles roughly flipping him on to his stomach.  He was back there again. Tommy realized what he had done and gets up from where he was sitting.  "I'm sorry...I didn't think.  I just didn't think. I'm so sorry, Oliver." Tommy pleads. Something that was innocent before as best friends was not so innocent to Oliver anymore. He starts to shake as he is curled in a ball.  He is having a flashback.  He just lays there shaking and breathing as if he couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

"Frank, Diggle there is something wrong with Oliver." Moira states.  They are running in and see Oliver scrunched in a ball gasping for air.

"Whatever you do don't touch him.  He is probably having a flashback from PTSD and it looks like a panic attack on top of it.  He may be reliving what happened to him. Many soldiers have them when they come home from war.  What happened to trigger this?"

"I touched his ankle"

"That probably wasn't a good idea.  I am sure his clients grab his wrists and ankles and are pretty rough with him."  Diggle said.  Diggle came to look Oliver in the eye face to face.  "Oliver, look at me. You need to calm your breathing."

Oliver didn't respond.

"Oliver?  Oliver?  Look. At. Me." Diggle said as he punctuates the last three words.  That brought Oliver back to reality

"I can't breathe!"  Oliver practically screams. He grabs his stomach and his almost doubled over from the pain of breathing too heavily.  He's going to hyperventilate.  "I can't breath!"

"Oliver, listen to me." Oliver looks up at Diggle.  "I need you to slow your breathing.  Force yourself to take slow deep breaths." Oliver nods his head.  He takes slow deep breaths as Diggle instructed and his breathing returns to normal.

"Same thing happened this morning with the 5 am clients.  They grabbed... my ankles and... umm flipped me on my stomach... They were the worst I have had in months. I have been having a lot of the panic attack this week. I swear I think Mr. Wei gave me the worst clients this week because he had planned to sell me."

"He called a week ago. Do not worry.  It is common to have panic attacks with what happened to you."  Diggle said.

"Oliver, I'm sorry.  I don't know what I was thinking."  Tommy said almost in tears.

"It is okay, Tommy... I don't know why I reacted that way.  I have had flashbacks occasionally the first three years on the island, but for the last year on the island they have been rare. These last nine month have been a different story, especially this past week. I am sorry you all had to witness that.  I didn't want all of you to see how damaged and broken I am.  On the island I was so in control.  I never panicked. Well, maybe in the beginning I did a little, but never had a panic attack. I am sorry, I am so weak and damaged just like they said I am."  Oliver said looking down at the floor.

"No, Oliver that is not true. When I was in Afghanistan, one of the soldiers that I was in command of was captured.  After 3 days, we found him.  He had been raped repeatedly and tortured. He was really a tough person served 3 tours like I did and yet when we found him, he was sobbing and had a panic attack when we were trying to get him out of there.  Rape is the worst thing that can happen to a person.  It messes with your head more than torture does. It doesn't make you less of a man.  Don't you forget that.  Actually, after going through what you went through for 9 months you definitely seem better off then my friend was after 3 days.  I think you are a lot stronger than you think." Diggle said

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Oliver and you are not damaged. You will get through this and I will be right there with you." Tommy said, making a mental note to not touch Oliver in any way.

"Thank you both.  That means a lot to me.  Diggle? Did you get the men that hurt your friend?"

"Yes, they all died in the firefight while rescuing him."

Oliver had a tears welling in his eyes so he buried his head for a moment in the crook of his arm.  "It is good they didn't get away with it. Mr. Wei and his men won't get away with it.  Anatoly will see to it."

"No, they won't.  Mr. Wei was the last one.  Are you sure there is no DNA?."  Tommy said.

"There is no DNA and it would not matter anyway.  Anatoly, won't let him live when he rescues the kids.  Mom, I will consent to allowing them to try to get any evidence, but I doubt there will be any.  I just hope they can put me to sleep when they do it.  I really don't want anyone touching me down there.  I am afraid I will freak out."

"So who exactly is Anatoly. He seems powerful.  His men protected the plane while we were gone."

"He is the leader of the Bratva, internationally. The Russian Mob."  Oliver said.

"Really? That does not sound good."  Tommy said.  Moira did not say anything since she and her husband aligned with Anatoly.

"Well, I couldn't exactly choose my friends on the island. If they weren't my friend, they were my enemy and trying to hunt me down and kill me." Oliver said sarcastically.  Moira and Tommy both sighed. 

"But the Mob, really?" Tommy asked again.

"Tommy, Anatoly came to us when he heard about Oliver and offered us protection.  Walter and I did not turn him down. Oliver saved his life and Anatoly want to help return the favor.  They have been looking for Oliver all this time."  Moira explained.

"Well, Okay. So I heard that the Bratva was destroying Triad property?"  Tommy asked.

"They were targeting Mr. Wei's business. He only sold me back because he needed the money, at least that is what he told me.  If ti wasn't for the Bratva, I would still be there."  Oliver said.

"Okay, then I think Anatoly is awesome." Tommy said and Oliver smiled back.

"Son, I will get you the help you need to get your life back on track.  You will get through this.  You have to focus on that." Moira said.

"I am not going to a therapist.  I know for a fact I won't be able to talk about what happened. I can't even tell you what happened this morning.  How am I supposed to talk to a perfect stranger? Look, let me try to deal with it myself and if I fail at it then I'll consider talking to someone. Okay?"

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Mom, please don't call me that anymore.  I had enough girly comments these last 9 months."

"Sorry, I never really thought of it as girly, but I suppose it is. It is a habit, but I will try my best not to do that.  I promise. I love you so much, Oliver."

"Thank you, I love you too, mom." Oliver thought for a moment, then said "Hey is there some vodka somewhere?  Maybe it will help with the pain."

"If you are sick to your stomach, you don't need alcohol." Moira said trying to talk Oliver out of drinking.  Diggle and Frank went back to their seats.

"Vodka?  Since when do you drink Vodka?  I thought you liked Tequila or Scotch? And how did you get vodka on the island?" Tommy asked.

Oliver thought for a bit.  He couldn't tell them that it was because of the time spent in the Bratva, so he lied.

"The mercenaries that tortured me shot this plane down on the island.  Two of the pieces of cargo that survived was a bottle of Australian Rum and a case of Russian Vodka. The plane wreckage is where I mostly stayed because it provided some shelter.  The first 2 years there were hell and the last 3 years I was alone.  Maybe I'll tell you more someday. "

"Well that was lucky."

"Yeah, I guess.  It was better than staying in the cave that I stayed in the first 9 months that was on the island.  It had lot more room and privacy. Although both cargo doors were torn off, so there was no warmth when it snowed, but i had my own blanket.   We all had our own little corner of the cargo plane to ourselves."

"What do you mean you stayed in a cave? You slept on a dirt floor of a cave?" Moira asked concerned for him blossomed.

"Mom, where else would I have slept?  I couldn't sleep out in the open with the mercenaries trying to hunt us down.  I got used to sleeping on the floor or on top of pallets and crates. With the last nine months I am used to sleeping in a bed, but usually with Jason.  He and I are like brothers. Nothing sexual, but we have nightmares and we sleep better together. He moved into my room after he tried to kill himself and I had to make sure he didn't try to do it again."  Moira and Tommy both took a deep breath.

"I will see what alcohol I can find." Tommy said.

"Oliver you should try and rest.  If you are nauseated, sleep will be the best thing."

"I can't sleep.  I'll just have nightmares and I don't want that.  The alcohol might help me go to sleep."

"Okay, I will leave you too alone, but try not to drink too much.  I am going to take a nap.  Wake me if you need anything." Moira said as she went to another couch to lie down for a bit.  She hadn't gotten much sleep last night because she was too excited about Oliver.  Oliver nodded.

Tommy can back with a bottle of vodka and some glasses.  Oliver motioned to have Tommy give him the bottle.  Oliver poured the usual amount that the Bratva does for both of them. They held up their glasses and Oliver said "Prochnost"

"What does that mean?"

"It is Russian for 'Strength' which is something I need to get back."

"I'll definitely drink to that.  You are strong Oliver.  I could never go through what you went through."

"Shaun and Jason are stronger. I need to tell mom because Shaun is going to live with us, but when I first saw him."  Oliver grimaced in anger.  "He is 11 and when I first saw him was at breakfast after Mr. Wei bought him at an auction the night before. He was limping like I am now.  It was obvious that he had been raped, but it didn't appear to be bothering him. As soon as he came in he went and knelt at Mr. Wei's feet.  His last owner fed him leftovers out of his hand like a dog.  He was made to always sleep on the floor and sit at his master's feet.  He was beaten if he tried to sit in a chair. He could speak unless he was asked a question and he had no choices what so ever. When he got here, he had never bathed himself. He was always kneeling and presenting his body. After he got a shower, he presented his body for inspection. I didn't know what to do.  He kept saying how he needed to be inspected so he was good for his new master.  Everything in the bedroom and shower is always filmed and recorded, so Mr. Wei knew what he was doing because he was watching. He came in, inspected him like Shaun seemed to require and took him back to his room. The last time I saw him, he sit preferred to sit on the floor when I read to him and the others in the morning. He said he could not deal with changing because everything that was happening to him."

"Oh, my god.  That is that fucking shit where people are made to act like animals, right?"

"Yeah.  He went thought that for 3 years."

"Fuck!"

"Oliver, I heard what you said." Moira said from across the aisle of the plane. "We will get him the best child psychologist money can buy. I promise."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Okay, you should see how that does on your stomach first before we had another one."  Tommy sits down in the floor in between the table and Oliver.  He takes Oliver's glass and sets them down on the table.

"Okay, so Tommy tell me what have you been up to all these years while I was gone. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Pretty much the same old stuff.  Partying... girls... more partying.  I got my own place.  You should come check it out sometime.  I got a brand new car before we left to come get you.  We can take it out some time.  I did meet this girl 8 months ago, but it's complicated.  I love her and she told me she loved me, but I don't know. Maybe it wasn't enough."

"She left you?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, but I think she was forced to.  She is a prostitute.  Me and the Queen convinced her and Jamie, who is another prostitute, to leave and they did.  Three days later they went back.  The owner is kind of jealous. He hated me taking all of her appointments. Anyway, I pay this guy once a month to get her and we meet and spend time together.  She says she loves me, but she want to stay being a prostitute. The queens and Detective Lance think she was coerced into going back.  I thought so too, but she and Jamie both insist that they are there willingly.  They even told Lance that. She is 18 and she has been a prostitute since she was on the street at 13."

"How did Detective Lance get involved in this?"

"Okay, so they stayed at the Queens for 3 days. The Queens bought them clothes and everything else they needed because all of their thing were at the club where they lived. They left suddenly that morning and the next day one of the Queen's maids, not Raisa.  Her body was found in the Glades. the Queen and Detective lance thinks that the maid delivered a letter or a threat for their boss and then was killed to clean up the mess."

"Oh, Tommy that sounds... it sounds like their boss is holding something over their head and making them stay there.  You need to be careful.  I would bet the boss had our maid killed."

"Yeah, I know, which is why I have been having someone else paying for her and scheduling the time with me, so her boss doesn't really know she's meeting me."

"When I get better, I will look into it. Okay?"

"Yeah, I would like that, but really what can you do?"

Oliver reached out and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, but it felt awkward so he removed it.  "There is a lot that I can do, I can't go into that right now."  Oliver said.  Then he reached for the bottle and his glass and poured him another 3 shots of vodka.  Tommy frowned.  "I have only gotten 3 or 4 hours of sleep a night on the nights I slept, so I hope this will help."  He has had six shots of vodka now and he can feel it already making him feel a little numb.  After and hour, Oliver poured himself 3 more shots.  Oliver now had 9 shots and Tommy only 3 shots of vodka.  Tommy did not want to drink so much because he wanted to keep an eye on Oliver.

They talked for a few more hours and then Tommy started to see Oliver looking tired and definitely drunk.  "Why don't I let you get some sleep. It will make the trip go by so much faster. I'll probably take a nap myself."

"Okay, I get-ting tired."  Oliver closed his eyes and soon he was asleep.

Oliver slept for about 3 hours before he started to have a nightmare. He was sweating all over and he was shaking his head back in forth.  At first he was just mumbling "No, please don't".  He kept repeating it.  Suddenly, Mr. Diggle and Frank came into the room and Moira and Tommy started to wake up from Oliver's cries.  Moira and Tommy knelt beside Oliver, not sure what they should do.  Oliver was shaking but it looked more like he was shivering.  His skin was glistening with sweat and his shirt was soaked.  Tommy moved to try and wake him up.

"You don't want to try and wake him up.  If you startle him he could hurt himself or someone else.  He needs to wake up on his own." Diggle said.

"But he is reliving what they did to him?  We can't let him go through this."  Tommy proclaims.

Oliver starts speaking again in his nightmare, "No, you sick fucks, I won't do that. I am not sucking it when it was just in my asshole." Oliver cried out in his nightmare.  Tommy gasped.  He couldn't believe what he heard Oliver say.   _God, that is disgusting.  How could they make him do that, fucking perverts,_ Tommy thought and almost threw up from the thought of it.  Moira unfortunately wasn't surprised since she saw the scene in the video. Oliver continued to mumble, "You can beat me if you want, I won't do it." All of the sudden Oliver screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears started to stream down his face. "No, Please, don't, I'll do it, No more please.", Oliver begged in his sleep.  He screamed again and right away he woke up jerking himself up fast.  He sat up too fast grunting at the pain in his ass and stomach and then he threw up all over the floor before he could get to the bathroom.

"I knew you two shouldn't have drunk that alcohol.  Let me get you something to throw up in." Moira said.

Oliver looked so weak and pale, covered in sweat. The vomit was all over the floor. Moira, just came back in with a trash can that she put a clean plastic bag in just in time before Oliver grabbed it and threw up again.  He grabbed his stomach from the pain that he was in.  Oliver started to shiver.

The stewardess came in and cleaned up the vomit right away.

"Mom, I'm freezing. Is there another blanket?" Oliver's said with his teeth chattering.

"Can I feel your head to see if you have a fever?"  Oliver nodded and Moira feels his forehead.  "Oliver you are burning up."

"My stomach has been hurting since the two clients at 5am this morning. I know I should have said something, but I did not want to go to the hospital.  I'm sorry mom."

"Two clients?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, there were two of them.  Sometimes the clients come in groups.  Those are always the worst. But the worst experience was a week ago. I was the entertainment for a party of 25. I was raped 35 times in 6 hours."  Oliver grabs the trash can and throws up again, but there is nothing left to throw up.  Oliver grabs his stomach again and bites back the pain throwing up causes his stomach.

"Oh, my poor baby. How did you survive that?"

"I don't know. I couldn't hardly move the last hour I was in so much pain and I was bleeding. The doctor fixed me up, but you still might want to tell Dr. Lamb about that.  The sad thing is that they usually used Jason or Shaun for those parties because they are younger than me."

"I hope someone kills him slowly."  Tommy said.

"Me too." Oliver said.

Diggle comes over and says, "Oliver can I just see where your stomach is hurting?"  Oliver lies on his back and grunts through the pain in his ass.  He raises his shirt up and lowers his pants down a little to where it isn't showing his private area. The bruises were more prominent and more numerous his below his belly button. There were also a couple of burn marks.  Everyone noticed, but they were not surprised. "I'm just going to feel around it and see if there are any internal injuries, okay?" Oliver nodes his head.  Diggle touches the area below Oliver's belly button. "Where exactly is the worse pain?" As soon as Diggle pushes down on the area Oliver pointed to, he yelps and almost screams in pain.  "Okay, I'm done.  Your stomach looks bloated and it seems hard around that area.  I forgot what they call that but it is an infection in your stomach lining caused by intestinal stuff leaking outside of the intestinal walls."

Frank spoke up, "It's from a perforated colon.  My daughter had that happen when she was raped.  She had the same symptoms as Oliver has now.  She had to be rushed into surgery to fix it.  That's how I found out she was raped. She didn't tell me beforehand.  The guy used some kind of stick and it tore a hole in her colon."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Mom.  I should have said something, but I didn't want to talk about it and I didn't want to go through the examinations twice."

"How serious is it, Frank? He's not going to die before we get to the hospital, is he?" Moira asks Frank.

"No, I don't think so, besides we should be in starling in about 5 hours.  I think he'll be fine."  Frank said.

"Son, what did he use to do this?" Moira asked.

"At 5am, two guys used a....." Oliver reaches for the trash can and heaves again, but nothing comes up. Moira, Tommy, Frank, and Diggle listened intently with sadness in the eyes. He lies back on his side and continues, "They used a thick metal pipe that had rough edges on it and it was about this long..." He shows them with his hands. "They did that for a long while and I bled, but not enough to kill me. The edges weren't razor sharp otherwise I would be dead probably. A searing pain hit my stomach like a knife cut. After that they both had their dicks in my ass at the same time. They did other things to me, but it didn't affect this. I think I passed out.  After that I had 2 more clients, one at 7am and one at 9am and then Mr. Wei was the last one at 10am. All 5 people had sex with me after the metal pipe. I think Mr. Wei also contributed to the pain in my stomach.  He fisted me so deep that I had the searing pain like I had with the pipe. I screamed again and then I think I passed out from the pain." 

"You need to rest, Oliver." Moira said.

"I am tired. I feel really weak and dizzy, but I can't sleep after I have a nightmare."

"Oliver let me get you some water.  You might throw it up but you don't want to get dehydrated." Moira said.

"Okay, thanks.  I am sorry you had to hear all of that, but it did feel good to get it off my chest."

"It's okay buddy", Oliver could see the tears in Tommy's eyes, "I am here for you anytime you need to talk about it.  I don't want you to go through this alone. Please promise me you will talk to me if you need to.  But I won't make you talk about it, Okay?"

"Thanks, Tommy, I will let you know, but I don't think I will ever be able to talk about it. I suppose I should try."  Oliver sunk back down and covered his eyes with his forearm.

Moira came back in, "Here Oliver suck on some of these ice chips first and see if you can keep that down before you try the water.  Everyone can go back to sleep or whatever.  I will watch over Oliver."

"I am not leaving his side. Oliver, can I sit next to you.  I promise I won't touch you."  Tommy said.

"Yes, Tommy if you are not tired."

"Son, you should try it get some sleep.  That is the best thing for an infection.", Moira said.

"I am so tired, but the pain is so bad I don't know if I can sleep. Mom, you should try to sleep. Tommy is more used to staying up late."

"I will try to bore you to sleep." Tommy said. Oliver smiles slightly and Moira and Tommy notice that it is the first smile he has see on Oliver since they got him.

Tommy talked to him until he could see that Oliver was asleep. Moira falls asleep on the couch across from them again and Tommy falls asleep about the same time Oliver does. After 1 hour of Oliver being asleep, he starts having a nightmare again.  This nightmare is about the client that beats and whips him with a metal whip that has edges on it to break the skin. "Argh..."  Oliver grunts in pain.  In his dream he takes every whip.  After 5 lashes, blood is running down his back, he starts to grunt louder.  Tommy and Moira wake up, to hear him grunting in pain. Diggle and Frank come in soon after turning on the light.  It is obvious to them he is having another nightmare.

"No more, please.  I have not done anything wrong.  There is no reason for you to whip me."

After the whips in his dream, he starts to scream in pain. He then rapes Oliver while he pulls and squeezes his testicles and penis again and again. "Please, I can't take anymore. Please, I'll do anything, just stop please!!"  He screams two more times before he wakes up.  He violently jerks awake, sitting straight up shaking.

"Oh, god why do I keep having these nightmares?  I want the thoughts and images to go away.  I just want it all to go away so I can live in peace!"

"Look, eventually you won't have nightmares", Diggle says.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Oliver says.  Oliver gets up and staggers a bit.

"Here, at least let me help you so you don't pass out and bust your head", Tommy says as he gets up to grab Oliver's arm.  "Oliver, lean on me if you must."  Oliver did just that.  He never wanted to rely on anyone, but he was dizzy and he wasn't an idiot.  He knew he needed Tommy.

"Thank you, but I want to use the restroom alone.  You can wait outside if you want."

"Of course, but if I hear you fall I am coming in. Call me if you need help."  Tommy helped Oliver to the bathroom.  Oliver was really weak and dizzy. He seemed almost too weak to stand up alone.  Tommy pushed down the fear that something was really wrong with Oliver.  He closed the door and waited outside.  After a few minutes. Tommy heard a loud thud like Oliver hit the floor.

Tommy rushed into the bathroom and found Oliver faced down on the floor with his pants and boxers still around his ankles. Tommy runs out to get Moira, "Mrs. Queen, Oliver passed out while trying to use the bathroom."

Diggle, came over and Moira stopped him from coming in, "Mr. Diggle let Tommy and I handle this one.  You and Frank can go back to sleep."

"Okay, but call me if you need me."

Moira went into the bathroom.  She gasped when she saw all of the burn blisters, welts and purple bruises on Oliver's ass cheeks and upper thighs.  Oliver also had a little dried blood still on him. "Oh, my God, those sick fucks." Moira seethed

"What do we do?"  Tommy asked.

"We need roll him over on his back so we can pull his boxers and pants up easier. I need to see if has burns on his front so we can avoid them when pulling them up."  Moira said.

"What if he wakes up and freaks out while we are doing this?"

"Help me roll him over and then you back up a bit.  He might not freak out if it is just me helping him with his clothes."

"Okay, that sounds good."  Tommy tries to find a place on Oliver's body that doesn't have a bruise or welt on it, but it was hard to find one. So, he grabbed Oliver's hips and rolled him over as gently as possible.  Once Oliver was on his back, Moira and Tommy noticed that his entire pelvic area was covered in welts and bruises.  His cock and balls were red and covered in blisters from obvious light burn marks. There were also numerous welts on them as well. Oliver also had a cock piercing that went through the tip and came out through his pee hole. Moira was speechless.  She couldn't believe what was done to her baby boy.

"What the Hell? I want to kill them!" Tommy exclaimed.

"You and me both."  Moira said.  Tears were running down both their cheeks.

Moira then proceeded to gently pull up Oliver's boxers, when suddenly he wakes up and scrambles away from them pulling his knees to his chest and buries his head in the crook of his knees. This obviously triggered another flashback.  Oliver is shaking his head looking like he is trying to get the images out of his head.

"Wh-at were you do-ing?" Oliver stutters.

"Oliver, you passed out as you were probably getting up from using the bathroom.  I was just trying to pull your boxers and pants up so we could get you back to where you were laying down.  Tommy was the one that found you, and I didn't want anyone else to see you, so this was the only way."

"Thanks. So you saw what they did to me this morning?  The burns I mean?  They were the same people that used the pipe.  The welts were from last night and the piercing from the night of that party a week ago.  I just couldn't really talk about it.  At least you know now."

"The burns look like they will heal.  Besides we can get plastic surgery for anything that doesn't heal, okay?  You are going to be fine."

"I am so dizzy and tired."  Oliver gets the rest of his clothes on himself and tries to stand up almost falls again. Tommy catches him and slowly leads him out of the bathroom. "What's wrong with me? The room is spinning.  I feel like I'm going to pass out."

As soon as they lay Oliver back down, Oliver passes out immediately. Diggle came over and checked his pulse.  "His pulse is strong.  I believe he just passed out again." He feels Oliver's forehead.  "He has a really high fever, probably more than 100 degrees which is why he may have passed out.  We need to get a few cool wet rags and try to get his fever down. Let's take his shirt and pants of so we can get him cooled down. We can cover him with a blanket if he gets chilled. How much longer until we reach Starling?"

"5 hours.  I'll go get some cool rags." Moira left and got the help of the stewardess.

The stewardess comes back with a bucket of ice water and some wash cloths.  Diggle takes a washcloth and dip in the cold water and runs it across Oliver's forehead.  Oliver jerks awake, "What the hell?"

"Oliver, you have a really high fever. We need to get you cooled down. You need to take off your shirt and pants. You can leave your underwear on."

"Ok. I really fucked up. Didn't I?" Oliver said.

"Buddy you were just scared and you have every right to be."

"Tommy is right. I love so much, Oliver." Moira agreed.

"I love you too, mom," he says as he lifts up to pull his shirt over his head. He sways a bit. "I am so dizzy."

"Let me help you." Tommy said as he gently pulled Oliver's shirt off. "Oliver, can I get your pants. I Promise I won't hurt you."

"Yeah... I guess..." Oliver said reluctantly.

Moira got the hint and spoke, "Tommy, let me." Tommy nodded his head and felt relived. He could tell Oliver did not want him to do it. Moira shimmied the sweat pants down past his hips and moved his legs to get out of them.

"I feel hot and then cold. This is awful. How long has it been?"

"It been a little over 6 hours in the air."

"In a couple of hours, Anatoly and his men are getting ready to bust the place down.  I'm worried about the kids what if something happens while their being rescued. Mr. Wei will shoot them if he gets a chance. He won't let them get rescued. Oh, God what if I have killed them by sending Anatoly!" Oliver immediately rolled up in a ball and started shaking.  His breath hitched and started breathing heavily. 

"Oliver, you can't think like that." Moira said.

Oliver couldn't hear her. His was gasping for breath and trying to breath.

"Oliver, you hear me?" Diggle asked. "Remember how we breathed last time? Slow breaths in and out.  Come on do it with me."

Oliver did as Diggle said and after a few minutes his breathing came back to normal. "Thanks again. Mom, Anatoly is going to call you as soon as he got them. Can you let me know? Also, I want to see Thea before I have to go into surgery."

"Of course Oliver. I am sure they will be alright. You have to concentrate on that."

"Your right, Mom. Jason slept in my room for the last 7 months. We're not sexual with other, but we hold each other for comfort sometimes. I think for a time Jason may have to sleep in my room. Maybe Shaun too. We all nightmares."

"I can have a bed set-up for Shaun in your room, if you want."  Moira said.

"I think a different looking bed would be best. Like one of those race car children's beds. I think he might be too old for it, but he is pretty small for his age I think.  He will probably sleep on the floor if it looks like a bed."

"What about the three of you sleeping in the bed?" Tommy asked.

"That might work, but when Shaun didn't have clients he had to sleep with Mr. Wei. He said he'd rather sleep on the floor like he did with his other master for the last 3 years."

"Oliver, I promise you. We are going to do everything possible to help him be comfortable and happy."

 

******

 

**December 13, 2012**

  

 

**Starling City**

**(the rest of the story takes place here unless otherwise noted)**

 

For the 4 next hours, Oliver was in and out of it. He was mostly sleeping. He would wake up startled at times. He woke up the last time as the plane started to descend to the Starling City runway at 6am.

"Oliver we are in Starling. Diggle is calling an ambulance. I gotta make a bunch calls.  Stay here with Tommy." Moira said.

"Ok. I can't believe I am finally home."

Moira called Thea first to have her and Walter wait at the ambulance bay. She had a missed call from Anatoly because of being in the air. She called him, Dr. Lamb and then Detective Lance.  She then went back to Oliver. "Oliver, Anatoly said all five of the kids are safe and on their way here now. Thea will meet us at the hospital."

"That is so good to hear... I feel like I can relax... now... finally. I am so tired."  Oliver said weakly.

The ambulance arrived and the paramedics came in and Moira spoke up, "He is a rape victim. The men used a metal pipe. We think it caused damage. He was throwing up, he is dizzy, and has a high fever. He panics with touching. We want to keep his condition secret."

"Of course, you do not have to worry. We will take good care of him." The paramedic looked to Oliver, "Oliver can you walk?"

Oliver sits up, "I am dizzy." Oliver starts to get up and his legs buckle. Diggle and Tommy are both there to catch him. "I hate being weak." They all think he is talking about physical weaknesses, but he is not.

Diggle puts Oliver's left arm around his shoulder and puts his other arm around Oliver's waist. He walks Oliver down the plane steps and then gently lowers him onto the stretcher. Moira, Tommy, and Frank follow after them. There is a car waiting for them. Diggle goes backs to the plane to get the bags so they can put them into the car's trunk. Frank helps him.

"Oliver, where does it hurt?" the paramedic asks.

"Umm... My stomach, ribs, ass, and my shoulder where the stitches were put in. "

"You can lay on your side if you need to."

"Thanks." Oliver shifted to lay on his left side and the paramedics laid a blanket over him. He pulled his arms out, but pulled the blanket up to cover his scars an the Bratva tattoo. He didn't want anyone else to see them as he is wheeled into the hospital.

"We need to put these belts on. Are you going to be okay? We can give you a mild sedative, if not."

"No, please don't do that. I think I will be fine with it." Oliver said. They strapped him into the stretcher. The memories of being strapped down to the table in the bdsm room where a client wanted to spank him for an hour or wanted to torture his cock and balls started to surface. His mind started to go back there and his eyes got a far off look.

"Oliver? Oliver, you hear me?" Moira said as they fastened the last belt.

That got Oliver out of it, "Mom?"

"Oliver you are here. Not there. They can't hurt you anymore. I am going to ride with you. Tommy is going to meet you at the hospital. Okay?"

"Buddy, it's going to be okay. I will see you there." Tommy had tears in his eyes again.  Something so innocent as a belt to keep Oliver safe in transport wasn't so innocent to Oliver.

Tommy left while Moira got in the ambulance. Oliver was silent the whole ride there. Moira reached to grab Oliver's hand so she could comfort him. Oliver let her. It was comforting and kept him grounded in the present.

"Thanks mom, this helps."

"Can I take your temperature and blood pressure, Oliver." the paramedic asks.

"Yes"

She takes his temperature and then says, "Your temperature is 102."

The ambulance pulls up to the hospital and Moira gets up first. Thea, Walter, Tommy, and Diggle are all there waiting beside Dr. Lamb.  

They pull the stretcher out and Oliver says, "Can you untie me, please? Mom?"

"Please undo the belts.  We will take full responsibility." Moira said. The paramedics untied him and Oliver felt like he could finally breathe.

Dr. Lamb came up to Oliver and said, "Let's get you inside. It is good to have you home."

"Can I only have you as my doctor? Mom told you what happened right?"

"I will as much as I can, but you are going to be here a while.  We will get you female nurses and doctors if at all possible."

"That won't really make a difference. I have been hurt by both just as much."  Oliver said and Moira and Tommy knew what that meant. They were greatly saddened by it.  

"We are taking him to a surgery prep room where you all can talk to him, while we get him ready." Dr. Lamb said as they wheeled him in and listened to the details that the paramedics rattled off.

Once in the room, "You all have 15 minutes."  Dr. Lamb said and left the room.

Oliver reached out his hand, "Thea?"

"Oh, Oliver. Can I hug you."

"I have bruises all over me."

"I will hug you later when you are better.  I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time."  Oliver said. Thea was crying.  "Don't cry Speedy, I'll be fine. You'll see."

"You will come through the surgery just fine." Thea said.

"Yes, he will.  My daughter came through it just fine."  Frank said.

"Buddy, we will be waiting for you when you get out." Tommy said.

A nurse came in with the doctor.  She was there to put the IV in.  Oliver grimaced and tried to stamp down a panic attack. "Dr. Lamb noticed Oliver breathing heavy."

"I just don't like needles anymore. I had an IV to feed me and it kept my legs paralyzed so I couldn't fight for the first 3 weeks. After that I had an IV when I got out of being locked in a dog cage in pitch black and fed once in 5 days."

"Oh, my god." Dr. Lamb had tears in his eyes. "Nurse can you bring some gauze.  Let us see if we can at least cover it up so he won't be seeing it."

"Thank you D-Doctor Lamb." Oliver stutters through using the word "Doctor" because it reminded him of the monster that was a doctor.

The surgeon came in to meet Oliver and the family, "Hello, I am Doctor Jameson  I am the Chief of Surgery here and I will be performing the surgery to repair his lower intestine.  The symptoms that he has are consistent with a perforated colon, but we will be doing a quick CT scan to make sure. Oliver, I am going to take good care of you."

"Thank you Doc."

"Oliver, you will be fine. I love you so much." Moira kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you too. I will see you later."

After another 5 minutes, someone came in to get Oliver and wheel him to surgery.  Oliver was already closing his eyes since they put something in his IV that was making him really tired.

Doctor Lamb spoke up, "The surgery may be several hours.  Mrs. Queen, we have one room with three beds.  You said 5 more are coming."

"Yes they were with Oliver.  I just received a call that they have all been rescued.  I think Oliver will want Jason and Shaun staying with him.  That leaves a 13 year-old and two 7 year-olds."

"We can put the others in the children's section and their parents are in Los Angeles. I don't know their last names, but Detective Lance will be working with the FBI to locate their family.  We will be paying for all their hospital bills of course.  Shaun is 11, but we will be taking guardian responsibility for him.  He doesn't have a family."

"That may complicate things. Child Services will be forced to get involved.  It is the hospital policy."

"We plan on applying for custody. We will speak to our lawyers about how to proceed with this." Moira says.

"I think that is wonderful. Let me show you to the family waiting area that the hospital has reserved for you. It only holds 12 people but it has couches and WiFi, TV, coffee maker.  Oliver is going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Thank you, Dr. Lamb" Moira said and they all followed him to the waiting area.  Moira and Tommy were planning on taking a nap since they were up all night with Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so we know Oliver does not die. He is injured, but he will recover. Hospital scene is the next chapter. I am aiming for Sunday evening, 28th.


	19. Oliver's Hospital Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not a medical professional, so please excuse any medical inaccuracies. I have tried to do research on Oliver's condition, but there wasn't a lot of detailed information on Oliver's type injury. Someone mentioned that Oliver would have died right away from what had happened. I read someone's testimony and how she was raped with a foreign object just like Oliver and she didn't go to the hospital until 48 hours later when she started getting sick from the infection. Honestly, I wanted to have some kind of medical drama that was life threatening without the risk of him dying on his way home and this was the only thing I could think of. Please forgive me if what I wrote in the last chapter and this chapter is not realistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, for the delay in this chapter. I had an unexpected event that i needed to attend.

**December 13, 2012**

**Starling** **City**  
(the rest of the story takes place in Starling City unless otherwise noted)

  

Moira, Walter, Thea, Tommy, Frank, and Diggle were all waiting in the private family waiting room that Dr. Lamb had reserved for them. Moira kept pacing back and forth moving her hands in front of her and then down to her sides.  She was not sure what to do with her hands.  The only thing she kept thinking was when they were going to let her know how her son was doing.

"Mrs. Queen, are you okay? Considering what has happened." Diggle asked.

Moira stopped for a moment and looked at Diggle.  "Mr. Diggle, I am fine.  I am just getting a little impatient here.  He has been in surgery for 3 hours already."

"Your son is strong, he is a fighter." Diggle responded.

At that moment Walter and Frank walked back into the room.  "What happened to Tommy?" Moira asked.

"Tommy is in the cafeteria getting us all some food." Walter said.

"Mom, are you sure Oliver will be fine from the surgery? I am worried about him." Thea asked.

"I am sure that he will be, sweetheart."  Moira said.

"Thea, my daughter had the same surgery and she did just fine. I am sure Oliver will be fine from it." Frank said.

"Mom, what surgery is he having? Did someone hurt him?" Thea said.

Moira looked down at Thea, "Oliver was hurt very badly while he was gone.  However, Frank is right.  Your brother is going to be fine."  Moira looked at Walter, "Excuse me, I will be right back."  Moira walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.  All she wanted to do was yell and scream.  As she stood there leaning against the wall she could tell someone was standing next to her.  She looked up and saw Laurel, Detective Lance's daughter.

"Laurel?" Moira asked.

"Are you okay?  Did something happen to Thea or Walter?" Laurel asked.

"Oliver is back home." Moira said.

Laurel stood there frozen.  She was not sure how she felt at that moment.  "I...I am glad to hear that.  Listen, I just had to come by and get some paper work for a case I am working on.  I am happy for you that he is back home.  But, I need to get going.  You take it easy." Laurel said.

Moira reached up and grabbed Laurel hand, "Thank you."

Laurel walked away and started toward the elevator.  She could feel the tears starting to come and she did not want Moira to see her cry.

Moria saw Tommy coming down the hall carrying bags full of food.  "I hope scrambled eggs, bacon, hashbrowns and toast are okay. SInce it is 9am, they still only have breakfast food.  I did get coffee. Sugar and Creamer is in the bag." Tommy said.

Moira smile at Tommy and reached out and grabbed a few of the bags. "This will do just fine.  Thank you Tommy."  Moira and Tommy walked back into the room. 

"He has been in surgery 3 hours. How much longer does it take?" Thea asked.

They all ate their food in silence.  None of them really knowing what to say.  

 Some time after they had finished brunch since it was 9am, Detective Lance walked in and greeted them. "Hello. It is good to have Oliver back."

"Thank you for coming Detective." Walter said.

"I already talked to the doctor, but how is Oliver holding up?"

"He had nightmares one after another and a few panic attacks on the way here, but other than that he seems.... to be adjusting well despite everything."

"Mrs. Queen, Mr. Steele may I talk to you both for few minutes?"

"Of course, Detective." they left the room and went to another private room.

"Unfortunately, since we are a port city we have had our fair share of human trafficking. Occasionally, families will come and let me know how their love one is recovering. Anyway, the department has come to know several professionals that are well qualified in helping victims. Dr. Kristen Shaw is the one that I recommend for human trafficking and forced prostitution and similar crimes. Here is her card."

"Thank you for this. Does she also help children? We have been informed that there were others with Oliver. Three of them were taken from Los Angeles and two others were sold by their parents. The two that were sold will be staying with us. One of them is an 11 year-old."

"Yes, she sees children and adults. As you know, 5 months ago Oliver's case went into the cold-case files. FBI Agent Richardson was assigned to Oliver and I have talked several times with him over the past few months. I have informed him this morning that Oliver has been rescued. He said that he would be here sometime this morning. It would be good if we can find the parents of the children so they can get here as soon as possible. Please tell the FBI agent everything you know regarding the children so he can find their records. How are they being rescued?"

"We only have their first names and age, but we will tell them.  We have connections with people that are capable of rescuing them."

"I am sure you do." Detective Lance said gravely.

"They are a legal, but secretive government organization. They are the same ones that tried to rescue him before I made my announcement." Moira said lying. There was no way she was going to tell them it was the Bratva.

"You me ARGUS?"

"Yes."

"I have had the unfortunate experience with having to giving a few of my cases over to them when they involved the Triad. The FBI will take everything over once they get here. I will come by tomorrow evening to check on Oliver. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you detective."  Moira and Walter walked back in the room and Detective Lance left.

 

*****

 

An hour later, a man in a nicely tailored suit came and knocked on the door. "Hello, I am FBI Agent Richardson. Detective Lance told me Oliver has been rescued."

"Yes, please come in. He is surgery right now. It has been 4 hours."

"I have already been made aware of the other's rescue and we are already trying to contact the parents of the three from Los Angeles. They will be flown here to await the arrival of their children. I understand you wish Jason and Shaun to stay with you?" the agent asked.

"Yes, Shaun was sold by his previous owner in the auction in Beijing 7 months ago. His parents sold him to that same auction 3 years ago."

"Well, that may make things easier. The children that were rescued from that operation are being given special circumstances for those who were sold by their families. Basically they were put in foster care while authorities have been trying to find permanent homes for them and arrest their parents for selling them in the first place. I will move paperwork along for him to stay with you instead of being put in the foster care system."

"Thank you. It sounded like Oliver took care of Jason and Shaun. I think it will be in their best interest for them to stay together."

"I agree and I will push for that. I have to go, so I can get moving on this, but I will be back."

"Thank you." Moira said.

 

*****

 

30 minutes later, Doctor Lamb walked in.  Everyone had stopped what they were doing and rose to their feet.  "Oliver just got out of surgery.  The surgery was successful. They repaired all of the damage to his colon. He is currently in recovery."

"I am so glad he is going to be okay," Tommy said.

"Yes he is, as for the physical part, but the emotional and psychological part is a whole different story.  I have to warn you.  When your son wakes up, he is not going to be the same Oliver that you knew 5 years ago." Dr. Lamb said.

"Yes. Well you all know that Chang Wei's clients paid to rape, sexually abuse, and torture Oliver for these past nine months."  Moira said to everyone.

"He was basically prostituting Oliver for whatever sick fantasies the clients had?" Thea asked. 

"Yes, one yesterday's clients used a foreign object that cut a hole in his colon."

"Those fucking assholes raped him with a metal pipe that had rough edges and it torn him up. I want to kill them." Tommy almost yelled. Thea is old enough to not have it sugar coated.

"Tommy." Moira said.

"She is old enough to not have it sugar coated." Tommy said as he started to cry again.  He let out a breath and then said, "I am sorry, Mrs. Queen I shouldn't have said that. I am so angry. I don't know what to do with this rage over what happened to my best friend." Tommy said. He was so upset he couldn't think straight.

"It's okay, Tommy. I think we are all trying to find a way to deal with it. You are right Tommy." Moira looked at Thea, "Thea darling, you are old enough, I just don't know what details Oliver would want you to know."

"Fuck, I didn't think about that. I am just so angry, I can't think straight." Tommy said with his head in his hands.

Moira went over to Tommy and held him close to her.

"Tommy, it is okay. Oliver lived through all of it.  I think the least we can do is be strong for him when he needs it."  Moira said.

Dr. Lamb waited until they broke apart and then said."Let me show you to his room. There is a family waiting room across from his room."

"Thank you." Walter said.

Everyone got into the elevator and went to the 3rd floor. They went down a couple of hallways and then came to a stop.

"Here is his room.  I know Oliver requested a room with two other beds because of the others that are coming.  I am not too thrilled with putting him into a room that will have two other patients. Oliver will need his rest, but if you think he may not get rest unless they are here with him, then it might prove beneficial. I am skeptical about that. We will try it out, but if he is not getting the rest that he needs, then I will have no choice but to move Oliver to his own room."

"Yes, I am sure that will be fine." Moira said.

"For today, I only want two at a time in his room. He can see more of you if he feels up to it. He is going to be constantly on some very heavy antibiotics for the next 3 days and then we can taper him down to a regular dosage. He probably won't be up and moving around for 3 days. His surgery is considered to be a 'major surgery' so you can expect a great deal of weakness and a lot of him sleeping for 3 days. He will still feel sick for 3 days while his body is getting rid of the infection."

"Yes that is fine."

"Mrs. Queen who would you like to see him first?"

"Thea would you like to be with me to see him first?" Moira asked.

Thea looked over at Tommy and saw the sad look on his face. She knew he was hoping to be there when Oliver woke up. She knows Oliver would want Tommy there. The two have been inseparable since they were 6 in a brotherly way. "I think I'll wait. I don't know how I will react if he has tubes coming out everywhere. Tommy, you should go." Thea said.

"Thank you. I wanted to be there for him when he woke up." Tommy said.

"Well, the rest of you make yourself comfortable. Moira and Tommy, come with me. He should be here any minute."

They walked across the hall and before they entered the room, a bed with Oliver lying on his back, was being wheeled down the hallway.  It was wheeled into the room and put as the middle bed between the other two beds.  Oliver was still passed out and not woken up yet. The nurse hooked up Oliver's IV line and oxygen line.  He had an oxygen line underneath his nose that gave him oxygen through his nose.  He also had a catheter in since he would not be able to get up to use the bathroom for a few days. They gave him enough pain killers to last until he woke up.  They want to assess his pain when he wakes up

"He looks so peaceful like that. Like nothing bad happened to him."  Moira said.

"Yeah, I know.  I can almost see that too. Mrs. Queen I am going to be there for him.  I know we partied too much, but I am going to quit for him.  Partying would not help him; I know it will do more harm than good.  I can see him trying to bury the memories in alcohol.  I promise I won't let him do that.  I know you have worried that our past will repeat itself.  I will try to prevent that."  Tommy said with conviction.

"I appreciate you saying that.  He will be on medicine for panic attacks that he can not drink alcohol with or it could be harmful to him. Honestly, I doubt he will take it, but we will see."

Oliver eyes fluttered a bit.  Moira sat in a chair on one side and Tommy on the other.  Moira was holding Oliver's hand.  Oliver started to open his eyes. He felt someone touching his him.  On instinct, he jerked his hand away; "Wha---" Oliver said panicking.

"Oliver, it is your mom and Tommy.  You just got out of surgery. You are okay.  No one is going to hurt you."

"Mom... I'm s-sorry... I d-didn't m-mean...." Oliver stuttered.  His mouth was dry and his throat was sore again.

"It is okay. How do you feel?"

"T-thirsty..."  Oliver stuttered.

"Hey Buddy.  You are going to be okay."  Tommy said.

"Oliver, I am Dr. Lamb. We will get you some ice chips.  Are you in pain? We didn't want to give you anymore pain medicine until you woke up. What we gave you should be wearing off in the next 20 minutes."

"I don't want pain med-i-cine." Oliver said.

"You have to have some. You will be in too much pain this week to endure without it." Dr. Lamb said.

"N-o...Don't..."

"I will get you some ice."  Dr. Lamb left to get ice.  He had cleared his entire schedule just so he can attend to Oliver and only a few other patient on the same floor. His priority was Oliver.

"Hey, Buddy. There is no need to be in pain anymore.  You need to get sleep to get better and you can't do that if you are in pain."

"It will make me fuz-zy and slow to react."

"I don't understand."

"If some-one tries to hurt me, I won't be able to fi-ght."

"I understand, but let me show you."  Moira left and was about to go across the hall to get Diggle when she saw him already standing outside Oliver's door keeping watch. Moira gave a smile and for some reason seeing him there in front of her son's room gave her some relief.  Moira motioned Diggle to come in.  "With everything going on with your rescue, I have neglected to formally introduce you to him. This is John Diggle he is our head of security.  He can protect you."

"I remember you helped me calm down with the panic attacks.  What qual-i-fi-ca-tions..." Oliver said weakly.

"I was a Sergeant in the Special Forces, sir.  Served 3 tours in Iraq out of Kandahar, sir.  You have no need to worry for you safety.  I will not let anyone come in here that is not on the list of doctors and nurses that Dr. Lamb supplies me. You have my word, you will be safe."  Diggle said.

"What do I call you?

"You can call me Diggle or Dig if you like."

"Thanks, Dig. Mom, he's good.  I'll take the pain meds." Oliver says as he moves his legs a bit and felt something rub against his thigh.  "What.... is this tube... Oh...No!.. Mom!" Oliver yelled.

The heart monitor starts to go erratic. Oliver's heart rate shoots up.

"Get it Out!!!"  Oliver screams.

A nurse rushes in to check the monitor.

"Oliver what is it?" Moira is alerted and Tommy is staring dumbfounded.

"Get it Fucking Out of me!" He screams again. 

Thea and Walter heard Oliver's screams and rush into the room.

"No!... It hurts... take it out!..."  Oliver had that far off look again where he was remembering something and he was lost in a flashback.

"Oliver, Honey, what's wrong?  No one is going to hurt you." Moira says.

"Looks like he is back in a flashback.  Something triggered it."  Diggle says.

"Fuck it hurts... Take it out please... It hurts... Take it Out!... I'll be good, I promise... It hurts so much!" Oliver screams again in a panicked voice again.

"Oliver, what hurts?"  Moira said, but Oliver was not responding.  His mind was back in Hong Kong being tortured by the doctor.

Dr. Lamb walked in with the ice chips and put it on the nightstand next to Oliver just as Oliver was panicking. "What happened?"

"He keeps mentioning about taking something out. That it hurts.  Walter, please take Thea out of here. Thea, there are some things that I think Oliver will want to keep to himself about what happened to him." Moira said.

"Mom, I can see that.  It already feels like I am intruding on him."  Thea said and she and Walter walk out.

"No more! Please.  It hurts too much."  There were tears streaming down Oliver's face as he was back there in his mind being tortured by the metal sound.

"The catheter they have in him probably triggered this, but it should not be hurting him. It would be good if he can keep it in until he is up and moving, but if it is going to do this to him, we will take it out. Oliver, it is Dr. Lamb. Oliver? Can you hear me?"

"I think he is in a flashback of something his abuser put inside of him." Moira said.

Doctor Lamb tells the nurse to get a drug that will calm him down, but not sedate him.  She comes back a few minutes later and administers the medicine.

"What are you giving him?"  Tommy asks.

"It is for anxiety.  Moira, did Oliver talk about what happened to him?"

"He said that there was a doctor that that repeated raped and abused him sexually. Said that he was peeing blood for a few days. He said that he passed out from the pain. He said it happened more than once."

"Nurse we need to take the catheter out, at once."  The nurse left to get what is needed to take it out.

"Oliver? Can you hear me? Come back Oliver.  I won't let anything happen to you."  Diggle said.

Somehow Oliver instinctively listens to Diggles' voice. Diggle's voice seemed to make Oliver's subconscious mind respond. His subconscious mind trusted that voice for some reason.

"Mom?"  Oliver said as he came out of it.

"Oliver, a nurse will be here any minute to take the catheter out."   Moira said.

"Thanks. I...What happened?"

"Oliver, we were not aware that the catheter would trigger memories. I want to make everything comfortable for you.  You know we would never hurt you." Dr. Lamb.

"Since I have been rescued, things seem to trigger memories. It is hard to know what will trigger me." Oliver said.

"That is to be expected.  For the last 9 months, your brain was in survival mode, but since you are free from it, your brain is trying to rest. Things will trigger memories.  I have a good idea what happened to you to cause this.  I would like to ask you a few questions. Would you like Tommy and your mom to leave?"

"I don't know.  Tommy... I..."  Oliver couldn't get the words.

"It is okay, Oliver.  I don't have to know everything that happened to you.  I only want to know, what you want to tell me, but you don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to.  I will be out there in the waiting room. Besides I think it is Thea's turn to see you when you are ready."  Tommy said and then left to join the others in the waiting room.

"Mom, you can stay. Mr. Wei told the doctor to use the thickest one that would not cause permanent damage. The doctor raped my cock with a metal rod for probably 30 or so minutes.  It was 10 or 12 inches long. It was excruciating. There was blood on it when it was removed. Then he put a shorter one in that locked in place. Then he beat my ass and thighs with 100 swats of a paddle. Then I was beaten with a cane on my asshole, cock and balls. Then I was raped by the doctor.  The metal rod happened once a month for the next 7 months."  Oliver said.

The nurse came back with the equipment she needed. Oliver closed his eyes when she took it out. It burned, but at least it was out. She quickly left the room with it.

"It is going to be okay, Oliver.  You will get through this. How are you feeling now?"  Dr. Lamb said.

Moira grabbed the cup with the ice chips and helped Oliver take a few into his mouth. Oliver was so relieved. It felt so good.

"My stomach hurts and everything else hurts. I'll take some pain medicine, but I don't want it to make me high. Maybe a lower dose would be good."

"Okay, no problem. We took out your piercing. The hole that it made has been stitched up.  The stitches are dissolvable stitches, so you don't have to worry about it.  We treated the burns with some soothing cream.  It needs to be put on every 12 hours. I can have a female nurse do it or--"

"I will do it. I am used to putting creams on.  My clients weren't gentle and I tore sometimes, so I got used to applying the medicine myself."

"Well, okay. So we are giving you a urinal to pee in. All you have to do is pull the cord over here and tell the nurse you need to pee.  She will bring in the container and take it back. For the next 3 days we have very heavy doses of antibiotics coming through your IV to get the infection out of your system.  You need to stay in bed as much as possible in the next 3 days. You will be on a liquid diet for a week. We will feed you through your IV for the first few days.  You need to get as much rest as possible.  "

"Thank you Dr. Lamb."  Oliver said.

"You are welcome.  I am going to tell the nurse to get you some pain medicine."  Dr. Lamb said as he left.

"Mom, have you heard from Anatoly?"

"It is only 11:00 am; Anatoly left a message on my phone at 3am last night saying they left Hong Kong.  I imagine they will be here at 2pm which 3 hours from now.

"I guess they decided to do the attack when most would be asleep. Mom, did Detective Lance talk to you?"

"Yes."

"Did he ask about the rescue of the kids?"

"I told him that a legal government organization rescued them. As it turns out, ARGUS steals his cases that involve the Triad here in Starling, so he figured it out that it was ARGUS. He believed me. I figured that he should not know the Russian mob is rescuing them."  Moira said.

"Thanks, Mom.  Tell the media that the same government group rescued me, but don't mention ARGUS. We don't want the world to know you paid a ransom. It will put Thea in danger. Also, tell them I am in the hospital for severe malnutrition or something. I don't want it to be about sexual stuff. What do we tell them about Jason and Shaun? The media will see them with me."

"Okay, we will make a statement right away.  If we tell the media that they were rescued as well, the media will assume human trafficking and sexual stuff.  We could not mention them and if it come up we can say that the two of them had nowhere to go and we took them in."

"That's perfect. I am really tired."

"Why don't you rest?"

"Have you eaten?  You all should go eat; I will be fine.  I am just going to take a nap."

"Okay" Moira said as she walked out of the room.  She stopped just outside the door and spoke to Diggle. "Diggle can you speak to your contact in ARGUS. We are telling the media that Oliver was rescued by a government organization. We are not saying ARGUS, but we need ARGUS to know that is the story we are going with.  Lance already knows that ARGUS is rescuing the children. He figured it out on his own since he knew they were involved in the first attempt. ARGUS failed to rescue my son, the least they can do is go along with this story if the authorities ask."

"I will let Lyla know.  I am sure they will go along with it.  They owe your family."  Diggle said.

Oliver overheard the entire conversation and frowned. He thought he trusted Diggle, but now he is not so sure. Diggle could be relaying every bit of his condition to Amanda Waller, the head of ARGUS.  A woman that Oliver did not trust one bit. It would be just like Amanda to keep tabs on him.  He needs to know more about Diggle before he makes assumptions.  "Diggle?" Oliver yelled slightly.

"Yes, Mr. Queen.  Do you need something?"  Diggle asked.

"I overheard the conversation you had with mom.  So, with your 'ARGUS contact' you were the one that contacted them for helping with my rescue originally.  Mr. Wei told me that ARGUS busted down that place in Shanghai and that one his men that worked in ARGUS tipped him off. How do you know them?"

"My ex-wife Lyla Michaels works for them. Your heart rate seems to be up a little bit. Why are you concerned about this?"

Oliver had to choose his words carefully.  They could not know that ARGUS kidnapped him off of the island and forced him to be an assassin for them. Nor could they know that the people who originally tortured him were hired by ARGUS for the operation Fyers had on Lian Yu. "Someone from ARGUS worked for Mr. Wei.  I am just trying to determine who I can trust."

"You can trust me Oliver.  I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life."

"You seem like a good man. It is just hard for me to trust anyone or anything. That stems from the island.  If you knew everything, you would understand."

"Look, I can't convince you to trust.  All I can do is to show you that you can trust me."

"Okay, my gut tells me I can trust you. I am going to see if I can sleep.  You should sleep too or get something to eat." Oliver is still warry of Diggle, but he is willing to give him a chance.

"Alright, I have hand picked our security to watch over you at the hospital. Get some rest."

As Diggle walked out to resume his place at Oliver's door, Thea knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?  I know you are resting. I just wanted to see you." Thea asked.

"Of course. Please come in."  Oliver said yawning a bit.

"Look, you rest.  I am just here to watch over you. I told mom and Tommy to go and get something to eat. I already ate, so I said I would watch over you."

"Thank you Thea."  Oliver yawned again.

"Get some sleep, Oliver.  We will have plenty of time to talk later."

Oliver closes his eyes and drifted to sleep a few minutes later.

 

*****

 

After about 2 ½ hours later, Oliver started mumbling in his sleep. It was about 1:30 pm in the afternoon.  Thea was worried that he was having a nightmare so she ran across the hall to get her mom, but before they got back Oliver was awake and I nurse was in the room checking his vitals.

"Oliver, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just another nightmare. I'll be fine. Thea, did I say anything in my dream?"

"You were mumbling something, but I could make it out."

Moira's phone rang and she answered, "Anatoly, nice to hear from you. Okay, I am on my way upfront now."  She hung up. "Anatoly is here with them.  I am going to the entrance to let them in."

"Oh, that is so great." Oliver said. 

Tommy and Walter walked in so they both could meet the new arrivals. "Oliver, I don't know if you remember me, I am Walter Steele, CEO of Consolidated.  I was best friends with your father.  I hope you do not mind if we join you. We would like to meet them." Walter said.

"No, it is fine."

"Walter, you were right we would get Oliver back." Thea says as she hugged Walter and Walter kissed her on the top of her head.

At first Oliver, was alarmed that the man was kissing the top of Thea's head, but then he realized that this man must have been there for Thea like a father figure and very close to the family. It warmed his heart how loving he was like Thea was his own daughter.

"Tommy, can you help me?  I want to sit up a bit."

Tommy came over and grabbed the handle to lift the top half of the bed up. "There, how's that?"

"That is good."  Oliver grunted in pain as he scooted to sit up straighter.

When Moira came back leading the way, Oliver saw Anatoly first.  As soon as the kids and Jason saw him they practically ran to Oliver's bedside.  All five of them surrounded his bed.  Dr. Lamb had also come in with them.

"Oliver, what happened?"  Jason asked as he hugged him lightly.

"Did master do this to you? Can I hug you?" Shaun asked.

"I am really sore. Shaun, you can come up here."  Oliver scooted over and grimaced from pain. "Jason, can you help him."

"We all thought we would not see you again. You kept our hopes up, but then master said he sold you to some people that were going to make you eat out of a dog bowl and keep you in a dog cage and keep you on a leash. We were all so scared."  Jason said.  Oliver's family's mouth dropped open at the mention of that.

Jason helped Shaun sit on the side of the bed, and Shaun buried himself in Oliver's side and started to cry.

"Yeah, he told me that too. He just wanted to make me suffer one last time. He ended up selling me back to my family. Thank god, because I would have never let..." Oliver realizes he is talking to children and decides to rephrase it. "Never mind... um...It doesn't matter.  Anyway, we don't have to call him master anymore.  There are no more cameras, so he can't hear us. I had a really bad client that severally hurt me, but I will be fine."

The children were all crying tears of joy.

"Let me introduce you."  Oliver looked and saw Walter with one arm around Thea and the other around Moira. He looked at his Mom's hand and noticed it is a different wedding ring than what she normally wears.  _They are married_ , he realizes. "This is my mom, Moira. My sister Thea and this is Walter, my new step-dad, right?" he looked at his mom for confirmation.

"We were going to tell you, but yes Walter and I got married a couple of years after...."  Moira said trying to explain.

"It is fine.  I can see how much he loves you and Thea. Thank you Walter for being there for them."

"You are a good son, Oliver."

Oliver nodded his head and tried to smile.  Then he continued, pointing at Tommy, "This is Tommy my best friend. Anatoly, over here and I are good friends."

Moira used that moment to acknowledge the other children, "Shaun and Jason you will be staying with Oliver and us at our home. We will be there for you as if you were our own children. Joanna, Matthew, and Suzy.  We have already been working with the FBI.  They are currently locating your families and they will be brought here as soon as possible.  We will keep you all safe.  You have nothing to worry about. Oliver does need his rest.  He has a very bad infection and will need rest to heal.  We are all glad you are here with us."

"Will I still have a master, Oliver? I barely remember not having one. I-I d-don't know what to do." Shaun stutters with fear.

"No, you won't."  Shaun started crying when Oliver said that.  Queen family and Tommy all have tears in their eyes trying to hold them back.  Jason was rubbing Shaun arm trying to calm him down."

Doctor Lamb spoke up, "We can give Shaun some anxiety medicine.  I think it might help him. If he is used to being in that situation, this is a huge change for him.  If it is all he knows, being free from it will be traumatic for him until he adjusts."

"Yes, I think you are right. You can give him something. He should rest. I am sure I can get him to calm down." Oliver runs his hand down Shaun's face, "Shaun look at me."  Shaun looked up at Oliver.  "I know this is new and scary."

"I am scared.  If I don't have a master to tell me what to do, I'll mess up and I'll be beaten like when I first had master.  I didn't know what to do.  I tried my best, but he still beat me all the time for the first few months.  It will just be an excuse for whomever to hurt me."  Shaun sobbed and Oliver had a tear slip from his eyes.  For some reason it always broke his heart when Shaun and Jason cried, then again if Thea cried it would break his heart too.

"No one is going to hurt you. I know I couldn't stop them, but now I can. Your days of being beaten and hurt like you have been are over. My family and I all know that this is new for you. We will all help you. You don't have to be afraid anymore."

"I don't know them." Shaun said. 

"Shaun? You trust me right?" Oliver asked

"Yeah" Shaun says as he sniffles.

"If you can trust me, then you can trust them." Oliver said.

"Shaun we would never hurt you." Moira said.

"We will be there for you.  We will help you. Just give us a chance." Walter said.

"I guess. I-I can t-try." Shaun said still sniffling.

"That is all we ask. I can read you a bedtime story sometimes. What do you think about that?" Thea said.

"Oliver always read to us, but maybe it would be good if others read too." Shaun said.

The nurse walked in with a syringe and handed it to the doctor and then left. Oliver noticed the exchange and said, "Shaun, Doctor Lamb is going to give you some medicine. It will help relax some."

"No! I don't want him touching me. No! The doctor at the place... he... he...h-hurt... m-me. P-Please d-don't let him."  Shaun started crying again.

Oliver didn't realize it would be so hard helping Shaun adjust. Oliver had a feeling that the bastard doctor hurt them too, but now he knows for sure. He was just hoping it wasn't the case, but it seems it was.  "Dr. Lamb do you have a pill he can take.  I might be able to get him to take them. Being here in this hospital is going to be pretty bad for him."

"Yes, we do.  I will be right back."

Oliver held Shaun to his chest. "Shh... it's okay. I got you.  No one is going to hurt you. Mom, I think this is going to take a while. Why don't all of you wait in the waiting room? Jason and I will stay with him."

"Come on Matthew and Suzy. Let's go wait for our families."  Joanna said.

"Is Shaun going to be okay? I would be scared if I was him."  Matthew said.

"He is going to be fine. He is just going to have a new family and I think it scares him."  Joanna said as the three of them walk across the hall with the rest of them. Moira stayed behind.

"Oliver I would like to stay and make sure Shaun will be okay."  Moira said.

"Yes, I think that would be good.  He needs to get used to you."

A nurse came in with a small cup of two pills and some water.

"Shaun, can you take these for me?  They will help you." Oliver said as he held them up for Shaun to take.  Shaun took the pills without question and drank the water.  "When did you both eat last?"

"Lunch, yesterday.  Shaun and I were taken to a party.  We missed dinner and we didn't get back until midnight.  I am still sore from it.  I am sure Shaun is too.  He cried all the way home from the pain from the clients."  Jason said.

"It has been 24 hours? Shit!  Was he bleeding? You both need to get checked out and tested for STDs. Dr. Lamb can you look at them?"  Oliver said.

"I didn't see any blood. As much as I hate it, we should get checked out."  Jason said.

"I can have a female doctor check you both out."  Dr. Lamb said.

"That would probably be better for Shaun.  It doesn't really matter for me."  Jason said.

"Can we get them some food and then do the examinations?"  Oliver asked.

"Sure, I will check back in a couple of hours so we can do the examinations," Doctor Lamb said.

"Thank you."  Oliver said as Doctor Lamb left.

"What do we call the bastard, since we had to always call him Master?"  Jason asked.

"How about Chang, his real name is Chang Wei?"

"Sounds good to me. Shaun, did you hear that?"  Jason asked.

"I'm listening. Call him Chang instead of 'master'. He wasn't worse than my last master. He didn't beat me, but he caused pain in other ways. I guess he was worse since he made me do things with more strangers. Oliver, I feel better. Whatever, you gave me?  I feel like I can breathe now. I am sleepy and hungry."  Shaun said as he yawned.

"Mom, we need to get all of them food.  Can someone bring them food from the cafeteria?  I think Shaun might be too sleepy to go with you."

"We will get it now."  Moira said as she got up to leave, but before she could leave Jason spoke up.

"Mrs. Queen? My father works at this hospital.  He is dangerous. You should be careful."  Jason said.

"Your father Daniel Jacobs hasn't worked here in 6 months according to Dr. Lamb. He tendered his resignation and left."

"Oliver, that means he got his business of child prostitution going."

"Oliver told me about it.  I have already contacted the police.  Detective Lance is already working on it. They are trying to find your father."  Moira said.

"The children are probably 5 or 6 years old and disappeared 6-7 months ago. If that helps.  That is the age when my dad enjoyed being with me the most. They are going to go through what I went through these last 13 years."

"You should know that staying with Walter and me, no one will ever hurt you again. I know you are 18, but you can stay as long as you want.  Walter and I have already decided to offer you and Shaun to be apart of our family permanently.  That is if you want to be apart of our family.  Walter and I have been talking about adopting Shaun.  Also, our place has security so your father will never get to you."

"I would be honored, thank you.  I-I don't know what to say."  Jason said.

"We will pay for college, not that you have to go, but the option is there. Harvard and Princeton, wherever you want to go, but know that we would enjoy you staying with us."

"When I was nine my dad took me out of school.  The school got suspicious because I told a teacher what he was doing to me, but no one believed me. Anyway, we moved here and dad allowed me to do online homeschooling which I did by myself. I plan to go to college and help kids like me somehow."

"Whatever you decide, we will help you get there.  Money is not an option to us.  I am going to get your food now." Moira said and left to take Thea and Walter to get food.  They also had the other kids join them so they could order something as well.

"Jason, can you lower this down.  I need to lie down."  Shaun was asleep and nestled into Oliver's chest.

"They did a number on you, didn't they?"  Jason said as he lowered the bed down so Oliver can lie on his side flat. It is now just Oliver and Jason with Shaun asleep nestled to Oliver's chest.

"Double penetration, metal pipe that tore my colon, which is why I had to have surgery. Whip lashes, cock piercing, welts from caning, burns on my cock, balls, and ass.  This past week was purposely orchestrated to make it the worst."

"Fucking Shit!" Jason said.

"Jason, when I get out of here we will find your father.  I will make him pay for what he did to you and the other ones he has. He will die a slow and painful death."

"I don't want to get you in trouble with the police."

"People like him need to suffer an agonizing death, not a quick one.  If the police don't get him, I will. I promise."  Oliver said.

Diggle overheard what Oliver said since the door was left open.  He wondered what Oliver's experiences turned him in to for Oliver to make such a murderous threat.  _Did Oliver really come back the same man or something totally different?_ , Diggle thought.

Moira, Walter and Thea came back with the food. "We will eat in the waiting room. I will go get them."

Moira went to Oliver's room.  She saw Shaun sleeping nestled against Oliver's side.  Oliver had a protective arm around him. Sometimes, Oliver felt like Shaun was his own son. She smiles and thought to herself, _that poor kid... I know I was not that much of a parent to Oliver and Thea.  I was always busy and let Raisa raise them, but that ends now.  Shaun needs parents who care.  I will change for his sake._   "Oliver, we have food.  I know you are on an IV diet. They should eat in the room across the hall. The others are eating."

"Shaun, wake up."

Shaun wakes with a jolt.

"Shaun, you okay?"

"I had a bad dream. I am fine."

"Do you think you and Jason can go with my mom and eat your food?"

"Yeah, I guess. Give my mom, Walter and Thea a chance. Get to know them I bit."

"Okay, I will."

"Mom, can let Shaun watch a children's program. The other kids would like it too."  Oliver asked.

"Of course.  That is a great idea."  Moira said.  Jason took Shaun's hand and left to eat their food.  Oliver turned onto his side and closed his eyes and went to sleep within a few minutes.

Oliver was so dead tired.  All of the questions and dialog was way too much for him, but it had to be done.  Everything that he has been worried about has been taken care of. He still needs to talk to Anatoly about whether they got Mr. Wei, but he is sure they do. He still needed to see if Diggle worked for Amanda Waller before he trusts him fully, but everyone is safe. Oliver feels he can rest now.

Once they were in there Moira looked at the TV and saw that no one was really watching it. Moira addressed everyone, "Oliver is sleeping. He seems tired, but he did want to ask if Shaun and the children could watch a children's program."

"Oh, I am so sorry. We should have already had something on. Shaun would you like me to see if I can find some cartoons?" Thea asked.

"I-I haven't watched cartoons since I was 7. I get to watch cartoons?" Shaun asked.

"Why couldn't you watch cartoons?" Thea asked.

"There were no channels on the TV at the previous place. Only gay porn videos. Before that, my Master wouldn't let me watch anything. When he was watching TV, reading a book, or working at his desk, I had to kneel or sit at his feet and wait for his instructions. If I had to wait more than 2 hours, I could sit on my ass; otherwise I had to kneel and sit on my heels. My back was to the TV.  Many times I had to wait 8 hours because he worked from home at his desk.  But he had me do things to him so I wouldn't get bored. I could never talk unless he asked me a question. All of that was for 3 years.  I know I am free now, but it is hard to know what to do. I am afraid of doing something wrong."

"No one is going to hurt you like that ever again. We will protect you.  Also, you can always ask us a question, if you don't know what to do.  I promise you will never get punished for not knowing what to do. You can talk anytime you want.  We encourage it actually.  There will be times when we will have guests over and I may ask you to play in your room.  But I will always let you know.   Now, eat your food before, it gets cold. We are not like them. I have seen that Oliver cares for you. We will too." Moira said as her eyes welled with tears.

Thea hands Shaun and Jason their burger, fries, and coke. Shaun had the children's portion. Jason sits in a chair and Shaun sits on the floor with his back resting against the side of Jason's leg. Jason and Shaun's eyes both lit up when they took the bite of the burger.

"Wow, this is really good. Can't remember the last time I had a burger.  My dad kept me on a strict diet so I wouldn't gain weight. I think I was actually underweight according to the BMI weight test I took one time." Jason said.

"I have never had one. It is so good."  Shaun said.

"Probably because you ate Chinese food instead of American."  Jason and Shaun finished their food after about 20 minutes. They were so hungry.  The other kids also finished their food.

Shaun looked at Jason and said, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Of course, come on." 

Shaun climbed up onto Jason's lap and then leaned his head against Jason's chest and watched the Looney Tunes.  Jason put a protective arm around him.  All of the children laughed occasionally along with the rest of them.

Moira was concerned about Shaun, most 11 year-olds don't sit in someone's lap.  It is something that 5-7 year-olds do, but an 11 year-old usually doesn't, at least that is what she thought. She figures that he does it for security and protection.  _I have to find someway to bond with him. I want so much to comfort him. It has been so long that I have had a child.  I hope I still can fill the void that Shaun needs._ Moira thinks to herself.

One hour later after they finished eating, a female nurse came into the waiting area. "Dr. Lamb wants to have Shaun and Jason examined for any complications from the events that Oliver mentioned."

"Come on, Shaun.  I know you are still hurting from last night. They want to make us feel better. They will probably give us the medicine that will help."

"Okay.  Can you hold me while they examine me?"

"Of course I can."  Jason said.

One by one Jason and Shaun went into the bathroom to change into the hospital gown that they needed to be in.  Shaun sat on Jason's bed awaiting the female doctor to came in to examine them. She pulled the curtain to close off the bed.

 

*****

 

2 hours later, it was now 5:00 pm and Jason and Shaun both had their examinations to check for anal tearing, STDs, and malnutrition. They both were given some painkillers to deal with the muscle pain.  They were also given some cream to help heal and numb the tenderness they had when they walked or sat on their ass.  Their clothes were taken for DNA evidence.  Rape Kits were taken as evidence just in case there was any DNA evidence. Oliver's rape kit and STD testing was performed while he was in surgery.  They were weighed and had blood work and vitals checked.

Shaun was silent since the examination and tests. Oliver was a little worried, but he did well considering all he had gone through.  All of Jason and Shaun's test were complete. Technically they could go home, but everyone knew Jason and Shaun would stay with Oliver until Oliver got out of the hospital.

"Shaun, see that bed over there.  It is for you.  I am going to be here for probably a week and I requested that you both stay with me. We can bring it closer to my bed, if you want.  How about you both take a nap?"  Oliver said.

"That sounds good.  I forced myself to stay up the entire plane ride to watch over them."  Jason said.

"Shaun, do you want to try and sleep in that bed next to me?  There is a guard outside.  No one will hurt us.  We can finally sleep peacefully." Oliver asked.

"I suppose I can try." Shaun said.  Shaun was short for his age. He was short probably from malnutrition which stunted his growth. Jason helped him climb up and Shaun buried himself under the covers with his head poking out toward Oliver.

 

*****

 

One hour later, Oliver was still awake at 6pm. The nurses came in every few hours to check his vitals and basically checked on him to see if there was anything he needed. He wishes he was in the waiting room with the rest, but he knew they were letting him sleep.

The three kids from Los Angeles were all having a good time watching cartoons.  It was about 6:30, when the FBI Agent came in with 3 couples. "Mrs. Queen, the parents are here."

As soon as the children, who were engrossed in the TV, heard that. "Mommy, Daddy!" They all said and ran to their parents.  Everyone had happy tears as Joanna, Matthew, and Suzy were all reunited with their parents.

The parents were all saying some variations of 'Missed you, love you.'  The Queen family and Tommy all looked at them smiling and springing happy tears of their own.

Walter walked up to them and said, "Oliver Queen would like to meet you, shall we go to his room?"  They all nodded and filed into Oliver's room. Jason and Shaun were asleep, but immediately woke up when everyone entered.   

Oliver looked and said, "Tommy can you lift the back up?"  Tommy did and Oliver scooted to sit up straight wincing at the pain.  "I am glad you all could make it."

"Thank you so much, you saved my baby," one of the parents said.

"Well Jason was one who had the address to the place.  His father sold him to Chang Wei, but Jason secretly conveyed the address to me.  When I was sold back to my family, I just told someone and they went and rescued them. I wanted so much to help them more than I did during the time they were there, but if I didn't do everything Chang wanted, he would torture them. "

Joanna left her mother's side and went to Oliver's side and hugged him. "You did plenty. Every night, I would look forward to the next morning when you would read to us.  It helped me. I was able to put my mind into the stories you read us.  I imagined I was one of the characters and it was a kind of escape from what they were doing to me.  It helped more than you know." Joanna said.

"It helped me too." Matthew said as he went and hugged Oliver.

"Like I said, I never had anyone read to me or comfort me growing up. Mom hated me growing up because the guys that she brought home to have sex with her for money, didn't want her if I was around. It definitely helped."  Shaun said.

Oliver had tears in eyes. It was healing to know that he did help them.  "All of you are going to be fine. We are all going to struggle, but as time goes on we will get better and better. If your parents send you to talk with someone, please go and give it your best, ok?  I also want you all to try your best in school, but if you are having a problem, tell your parents. Let your parents help you deal with all of this stuff. Can you do that for me?" Oliver asked.

They all nodded.

Walter spoke up, "There is something that needs to be discussed. As you know by now the whole world knows that Chang Wei had Oliver. But no one except the police and FBI knows that there were others he was holding as well.  If the news media connects that Oliver was being held with other children, they will automatically assume sexual abuse and that will stay with them for the rest of their life because it will become national news.  We suggest putting a stop on all media. We request that if you do talk to your friends, family, and reporters that you do not mention Chang Wei or Oliver Queen.  Is this acceptable?" 

The parents talked amongst themselves and came to an agreement, "We will not mention Oliver or Chang and we will put a stop on media. Thank you again for everything."

"Dr. Lamb has three beds reserved to check them out. We were tested every week for STDs, but they should still be tested. Some used condoms, but most didn't. Someone told me in Shanghai that, Chang required recent STD test result paperwork to allow them not to use a condom.  I hope he continued that in Hong Kong. You can do it here or have your own doctor. There was a doctor at the place who I believed hurt all of us.  I still have nightmares from what he did to me and I reacted badly after my surgery because of what he did to me. Because of what he did, it difficult with a strange and unfamiliar doctor. A familiar doctor that they knew before would be best for them." Oliver said.

"I think we will use our own doctor. We should probably go so we can get back at a decent time."

"Before you leave, there is one more matter." Walter hands each couple and envelope. "In the envelope is a check for 3 million dollars. There is also information on a 2 million dollar trust fund we setup in each of your their names. Your child can start using the trust fund at age 18 for college or for whatever they want. We are hoping the 3 million will help provide a nice education or in-house teachers as well as counseling services and any other care they may need to help heal and get their lives on the right track."

The families were speechless and were frozen staring at the 3 million dollar check.

"Thanks mom and Walter. I was hoping we could do something for them."  Oliver said.

"This is... Wow.  Thank you so much," one of the parents said. 

"You didn't have to, but thank you. I don't know what else to say," another one said.

"This is too much, but we swear we will use it to help her have the best life possible."  They all nodded in agreement.

They all chatted a little while and then left. Walter took Thea home since she had school tomorrow.  Frank had already gone home earlier when he knew Oliver would be fine. It was now just Moira, Tommy, Oliver, Shaun, and Jason in the room.

Moira spoke up, "Oliver, Anatoly and Detective Lance said he would be coming by tomorrow. I know you saw Anatoly just a few minutes ago, but he wanted you to get some rest.  Apparently, Chang Wei was not there when Anatoly and his men rescued them.  They are looking for him now."

Oliver nods his head in understanding.  "Okay."  Oliver said.

Shaun shook his head, "That is impossible. He was with me not 5 minutes before the loud noises started.  There was no way he could escape."

Oliver was worried.  This could totally derail the lie that Anatoly actually has Chang Wei so Oliver can torture and kill him.

"A lot could happen in 5 minutes." Oliver said.

"Well, I guess so. I didn't mean to cause trouble.  They got all of us first and put us in a van.  We saw a lot of other cars and people with those big military guns like I have seen on TV, but after that we didn't see what they did to the guards and the others.  I think it took probably an hour before they got back."

"They were probably taking care of all of the guards.   That sort of thing can take time.  I am pretty sure they made the doctor suffer before they killed him."

"Good."  Jason said, "I can't believe they made me watch what the doctor did to you the first time.  It was 7 months ago and I still don't think I will ever get that out of my head."

"I am sorry."  Oliver said.

"Not your fault."

"Mom and Tommy, why don't you both go home and get some rest. I know you were up last night the whole time."

Moira kissed Oliver on the forehead and said, "I will come back tomorrow probably around 8 or 9.  Get some rest, Oliver." 

"Thanks.  I want you to take care of yourself." Oliver said.  Moria left the room.

"I am going to stay.  I will watch over you, Shaun, and Jason while you sleep."  Tommy said.

"Tommy, you should get some sleep too."

"Oliver, please just let me do this for all of you. I will watch."

"Okay, I am so tired, so I will take a nap."  Oliver said.  Jason and Shaun lay on their beds exhausted from the day's events.

 

*****

**December 14, 2012**

 

The next day, Tommy, Shaun, and Jason were all hanging out in Oliver's room watching cartoons.  Oliver was actually still asleep, so Jason kept the TV in their room on a low volume.  Oliver was basically sleeping all the time in between the nightmares he had. Between Jason, Shaun, and Oliver's nightmares and the nurses coming in every few hours, none of them got good sleep.

Moira came to the hospital at 8am. She took one look at Tommy and said, "Tommy, you need to go home and get some sleep."

Oliver woke up and heard what his mom said, "Tommy, listen to mom. Mom is here. I want you to take care of yourself." Oliver said.

"Okay, but I will be back later." Tommy said and then he left to get breakfast and then sleep.

"Mom thanks."

"Oliver you need sleep." Moira said as Oliver yawned and then rolled to his side and went to sleep.

That morning around 9am, Oliver was taken for a full body CT scan to check past broken bones or other skeletal issues. They did an MRI of his brain to check for neurological issues from the shock collar he wore for 8 months.  They did chemical stress test to check for issues with his heart because of the electrocutions he suffered on the island and the last 8 months.  The chemical stress test simulated what the heart would do if Oliver actually had a stress test where he was running, so instead all he had to do was lay on the bed while they injected the chemicals to see how his heart performed.

At 3pm, Tommy came back and the doctor came in to discuss the results of all the tests shortly after Tommy arrived.

"How are you feeling, Oliver?" Dr. Lamb asked. 

"I am not as sore as I was, but I am still tired all of the time"

"Your body is trying to get rid of the infection, plus major surgery will do that."

"Okay, so we got all of your tests back. Oliver, would you like to hear your results alone?"

Oliver looked and Shaun and saw he was asleep again. "No, Mom, Tommy, and Jason can stay. Shaun seems asleep so I am good."

"Dr. Lamb, what do your results say?"  Moira asked.

"Okay. Oliver has no sexually transmitted diseases. Heart and brain function are strong. 25% of your body is covered in scar tissue with 10% from new scarring and 15% from old scars. The new scars are from the whip marks and scarring in your anus, rectum, and sigmoid colon from the foreign object. We had to stitch the cut on your sigmoid colon. There were some other shallow cuts in your anus and rectum from the foreign object. They were not deep enough to need stitches, but they will scar. They will heal on their own with the medicine I will give you.  You have numerous surface scarring which look to be from repeated scratches on your arms, buttocks, and inner thighs. You have a few anal fissures from the overstretching of the anus. They will also heal on their own with the medicine I will prescribe.  You have 12 fractures that did not properly heal. You are underweight and slightly malnourished. All of your blood work came back good. Your white blood count is better than it was which means your body is responding well to the antibiotics.  I do believe you have PTSD, anxiety, and probably depression while you are trying to deal with everything."

"I guess I am really messed up, aren't I?"  Oliver asked.

"Were the scratches from self-harm or did someone do that to you regularly?" Dr. Lamb asked.

"I felt like I could never get clean. It was also the only thing I could control." Oliver said barely above a whisper.

"It is not uncommon in sex abuse victims. Shaun has scratches as well on his arms.  I believe you will make a full recovery physically, but the psychological part may take time."

"What about Jason and Shaun?" Oliver asked.

"Jason, since you are 18, I can speak to you in private." Dr. Lamb said.

"No, it is okay. Please continue." Jason said.

"Jason and Shaun have no sexually transmitted diseases. Both have the same scarring of the anus and rectum from repeated sexual abuse. Jason has more extensive scarring.  Shaun had a couple of anal fissures as well. Both are underweight and slightly malnourished. Shaun has 3 broken bones that did not properly heal. Both most likely have the same psychological conditions as Oliver. I will be prescribing antibiotics and cream for the anal fissures for Oliver and Shaun. I will be prescribing anxiety and depression medicine for all three of you."

"When can we go home?" Oliver asks.

"You can go home in 5 days."

Oliver sighed and said, "Okay."

The doctor left after that. Shaun was still asleep. They have been giving him anxiety medicine, so he has been sleeping a lot. Oliver has been sleeping a lot too. Oliver vaguely thinks the doctor has been giving him something in his IV since he has been sleeping a lot as well and he is feeling calmer. Oliver didn't really if care if they were since he did feel more at ease.  Jason lay down and drifted off to sleep, as did Oliver.

 

*****

 

It was 5 pm when Detective Lance came in.  Oliver woke up when he heard Detective Lance come in.  It was a habit on the island and the last 9 months that whenever someone unknown came into the room, Oliver automatically woke up.

"Hello, Oliver."  Lance said.

"Hello, Detective.  I want to apologize to you and Laurel. The fact that I took Sarah on the yacht continues to a haunt me.  I know I will never forgive myself. I have no words to express how sorry I am to you both."

"I was angry for many years until I saw the news broadcast of your being held captive. I have dealt with human trafficking enough to know what you were going through. At that point, the anger just dissipated as I came to realize the hell you were in that I knew all too well from victims I have tried to help.  Then I was able to see that it wasn't your entire fault. Sarah made her choice to go, too. Besides neither one of you could predict what happened.  I am not mad at you."

"I guess you forgave me, but I will never forgive myself.  I was such a horrible person.  I hurt Laurel so much.  I..."  Oliver had tears in his eyes. Lance saw the genuine remorse that Oliver had for his actions. "I hope Laurel can forgive me someday, but I will never forgive myself for hurting her and your family.  There were mercenaries on the island that tortured me and were constantly hunting me and my friends.  I feel like the last 5 years has scraped off pieces of the Oliver I was and has left me as someone else.  Someone I don't recognize, but it showed me how much of a horrible person I was before.  I will never be that person again.  I hope someday we can be friends again, but I won't keep my hopes up."

"Well you never know.  She may come around. The news broadcast is up about your return. She called me a few hours ago.  I never told her that I was assigned your missing persons' case along with the FBI.  The FBI tells me that Chang Wei was not there when ARGUS rescued the others.  We will find him."

"I am sure you will.  If Laurel asks any questions, you can tell her whatever you want. I don't want her pity, but... I don't know... I owe her so much, so if you think it will help her in dealing with my return, you can tell her anything.  I don't care."

"Well, Okay... I will see what I can do. I believe she may come around, but it may take time." Lance said.

Jason and Shaun started to awake.  They could tell Oliver was distressed.

"Oliver? Who's this?"  Shaun asked.

"This is Detective Lance.  He was assigned to my case and he is going to try and find Jason's dad."  Oliver said.

"Did you find my dad?"  Jason asked.

"Not yet, but it is a top priority with our department, since there is child prostitution."

After that, Lance took Oliver's and Jason's statement and then left.  The three of them went back to sleep.

 

*****

 

 

That evening Detective Lance stopped by Laurel's place. Laurel was in a daze about Oliver being back.  Lance knocked and Laurel let him in.

"I can't believe Oliver's back? He survives while my sister is dead?  It is not fair."  Laurel says as she is too angry to cry.

"I know, but it isn't all Oliver's fault. Sarah got on that boat on her own free will."

"Since when are you on his side. Why are you sticking up for him?"  Laurel asked.

"Some things can shape a person's perspective on things that's all."

"You know something, don't you? What is it that is so important that you have obviously forgiven him?"

"Okay, he told me I could tell you, but only if it was necessary."

"So tell me.  I have a right to know."

"Laurel, you don't have a right to know, but since he gave me permission, I will. The recent new says he was rescued by a government organization.  The true story is that Oliver's family paid a 70 million ransom after Oliver was being held by Chang Wei for 9 months. The media can't know it is ransom because that would put Thea is risk. Since the Queen family paid, Thea might be a target next."

"Okay,  but why would Chang Wei wait 9 months? It doesn't make any sense."

"Oliver is a victim of human trafficking and forced prostitution. When he was rescued off of the island 9 months ago the fishermen sold him to Chang Wei. The kept him to where he could not fight. He was paralyzed the first month and had a shock collar on the other 8 months. Sick people would pay to rape him and sexually torture him.  He was raped 205 times in the first 3 weeks.  He is in the hospital now and had to have major surgery because of the damage that one of his clients caused yesterday."

"Oh my god. No, Oliver? He didn't deserve that."

"He was also tortured on the island as well. 25% of his body is covered in scars. There were others there with him where he was being held.  They have all been rescued. Three went home to their parents.  The other two were sold by there parents, so the Queen family is taking them in.  They are currently staying with Oliver in the hospital."

"I don't know what to say."

"After knowing what Oliver was going through I was able to see more clearly that Oliver did not force Sarah to get on that boat.  Also, neither one of them could predict the yacht drowning.  Look I know it may take time, but Oliver has been through way too much.  Please try and forgive him."

"I will think about it." Laurel said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the next chapter won't be on the 18. Unexpected things have come up. I will post as soon as I can. I promise.


	20. Oliver Gets His Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major delay in this story. I hope this will never happen again. We lost our cat of 16 years in the middle of me writing this chapter. I had trouble concentrating on writing for a little while. I hope you understand. This chapter is the longest chapter ever so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warning for Graphic Violence and Torture: There are two rape scenes. One will be Oliver's nightmare and the other will be Mr. Wei, but they will both be put in the separate work. Non-sexual violence against Mr. Wei will be put here, but I will put beginning and ending bold red notations for the scene so you can skip it if you want.

**December 19, 2012**

 

Today is the 7th day Oliver Queen has been in the hospital. He is so ready to leave. He is still tired, but his ache in pains are gone or maybe it is just the pain medicine his is on. He is anxious to leave, so that he and his family and friends can get on with their life. Oliver is thinking about what he should do with his life now. Now that he has his freedom. He plans to be more responsible than he was before the island. He plans to be the big brother that Thea, Jason, and Shaun deserve. He is going to help Tommy get his girl back. He is going to make sure that Chang Wei gets the torture and death he deserves. _What should I do about the promise I made dad? I still get triggered by things.  How can I keep my promise to my dad? I feel like I am broken and worthless sometimes. I don't even feel I have it in me anymore to fight and right dad's wrongs.  I gave up fighting to save Shaun, Jason, and the others. Is it still in me to right my father's wrongs?_ Oliver thought as he waited for Tommy and his mother to arrive.

It was 1:00 in the afternoon, Tommy, Moira and Thea went to go shopping for some clothes for the three of them this morning.  Tommy wanted to stay with Oliver, but Oliver asked him to go with them since Tommy knew what Oliver and Jason would probably like. Tommy knew Oliver's style and he didn't want to leave it to Thea who would probably pick out the latest clothing style there was.

Oliver wanted to watch a little bit of the news that morning.  He wanted to at least know what they were saying about him.  He was happy to see that there was no mention of the other children being connected to him or Chang Wei.  There was a brief mention of them being rescued and reunited with their families on the national news, but nothing as to what happened to them. Oliver was satisfied with it.  Right now, they are watching a Disney Channel comedy. Since Shaun is only 11, they have been careful what they watched on TV while in the hospital.  Oliver couldn't help but chuckle a few times while watching it.  Shaun was engrossed in the movie.  Oliver knew it was an escape for him. Oliver then realizes that it is probably an escape for all three of them.

Oliver had scooted over so Jason could sit next to him on his bed. Shaun was sitting on Oliver's lap. Shaun was giggling and Jason and Oliver were both smiling and chuckling as Moira, Tommy, and Thea walked in with several bags.  It warmed their heart that they were actually enjoying themselves.  It is the first time that they have seen Oliver smile since he had been rescued.

"Oliver, I need to get a picture of you three. So cute!"  Thea said. 

"Hey everyone.  No pictures, please.  None of us are a fan of cameras, but maybe later." Oliver said.

"Dr. Lamb said you could go home this afternoon."  Moira said.

"Can we go now?  I can't wait to get out of here."  Oliver asked.

"I will find Dr. Lamb and see."  Moira said.

"What are you watching?"  Thea asked.

"Some movie on the Disney Channel. I didn't realize how entertaining children movies can be."  Oliver smiles again.

"That's because adults watch them too."  Thea said.

"I don't know about that. Tommy, would you watching this?"  Oliver asked.

"Probably not, unless I had a hot girl on my arm. Remember that time, we went to the movies and our dates wanted to see that animated Disney Movie 'Cars'?"

"Yeah, I remember, but honestly I don't remember that much about the movie. Laurel and I... well you know what we did..."  Oliver said just as Moira walked in not being aware of what they were talking about and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah I know; it was awesome."  Tommy said.

"You both had sex in the movie theater with them?"  Shaun asked.

Everyone was stunned except for Oliver and Jason. Shaun was really smart.

"We didn't." Oliver said.

"Oliver, what are you and Tommy talking about?  You need to watch what you say."  Moira said.

"Mrs. Queen? I know everything there is to know about sex. I probably know more that most of you. It is not a big deal."  Shaun said.

"Yes, that may be unfortunately true, but you are so young. Oliver and Tommy should be more careful what they say in front of you." Moira said sighing. She and Robert never had to deal with the sex issue this early with their children.

"Okay, but is talking about sex bad? I also talked to Oliver and Jason about it.  Sometimes master, I mean, Chang would let me hang with them in Oliver's room, and I would have questions or I would be upset about something that happened with a client and have to tell them. Was I being bad? Should I be punished?"  Shaun asked.

"No, Shaun you weren't. It is okay to talk to us and your new family, doctors, police, or people we might send you to for help in dealing with what happened to you. Other than that, you should not talk about it with strangers. You should not talk about it with kids your age until you are older or until they start talking about it."  Moira said.

"Okay, I think... I understand." Shaun said a little confused still.

"Shaun, don't worry. Jason and I and my mom will help you with these things."  Oliver said.

"Your mom is nice.  She is nicer than my mom ever was."

"I will always be there for you Shaun.  I know you really don't know me, but I hope that will change.  Shaun, Walter and I saw you leave the warehouse with Chang Wei in Beijing after the auction.  My heart broke for you.  I wanted to rescue you even then and hold you and never let anything happen to you ever again."  Moira said with tears in her eyes.  Oliver eyes went widened as well.  He didn't know that his mom was involved in that operation, but somehow she was.

Shaun thought a minute and then ran to Moira and climbed up in her lap. She was stunned at what Shaun did, but tried not to react. Moira held him and was surprised how light he weighed still even with the nutrition medicines they had been receiving this week. Shaun nestled his head into Moira neck.  "Shaun?"  Shaun looks up at Moira, "Walter and I are getting the paperwork done to adopt you. You will be our child and we will be your new parents.  Olive and Jason will be your brother and Thea will be your sister. We will make sure no one is ever going to hurt you again. Okay?"  Moira said.

"I believe you. Thank you, I.... I would like that. You and Walter and Thea seem really nice. I was hoping I could be apart of your family because Oliver and Jason are like my big brothers, but I was afraid to ask.  Also, I was afraid I might have to go back to my mom and she would sell me again. Thank you.  I feel better knowing that won't happen, now."  Shaun said smiling.  Oliver and Jason had happy tears in their eyes.

"I would never let you go back to her.  You have my word.  I don't care what it would take. You are never going to be hurt again." Oliver said with conviction.  He would kill Shaun's mom if it came down to it to keep Shaun safe. Oliver considers killing or hurting a woman the absolute last resort and something that he would try his best to avoid at all costs, but unfortunately he was forced to kill innocent men and women in Hong Kong so he knows he could do it if he was forced to.

Dr. Lamb walked in with a bag filled with packages.  "I have a prescription for multi-vitamin that will help with the lack of nutrients. Take it for this month and then you can take an over-the-counter multi-vitamin of your choosing. Like I said, all three of you are being prescribed depression and anxiety medicine. Oliver, you can not drink alcohol with these medicines.  It can be dangerous if you do.  I am giving you an antibiotic.  You need to finish it to make sure the infection in your stomach does not come back.  I am also giving you a cream, which I already discussed with you."

"Okay, no problem." Oliver and Jason said.

"Oliver, I failed to mention before, but I have some pain medicine for you. Remember no strenuous activity or workouts for 5 more weeks. You may still have some pain in your stomach and your bruised ribs.  Both will take probably 3 more weeks to heal properly.  Pain is normal.  If it gets too much to deal with or if you start to have a fever and nauseous you need to come back in."

"Ugh... I used to work out 10 hours a day on the island."

"That is extreme," Dr. Lamb said.

"There was nothing else to do, but I haven't done any workout since I was taken. I didn't want to look... well... look too buff, if you know what I mean.  I want to start working out again, but I guess I have to wait."  Oliver said grimacing.  Everyone knew he didn't want to look good and encourage the men and women who raped him.

"That is... understandable.  I suggest you just relax and enjoy life. Are you all ready to get out of here?" Dr. Lamb said saying the last part cheerfully to break the tension in the air.

"I will try, but yes... Let's get the fuck of here."  Oliver said.

"Oliver, language.  Shaun is too young..."  Moira chastised.

"Yeah, alright. You may be right, but I think Shaun is beyond that since that word was used all the time." Oliver said.

"I have heard that word multiple times everyday for the last 3 years. I had to use it myself." Shaun said.

Moira was speechless at that.

"Okay, well.  You can all get dressed. Mrs. Queen, I suggest bringing the car through the staff garage that is attached to the hospital. All vehicles and people must show a badge to get in that garage, so there should not be any reporters.  I assume you will be bringing a limousine so everyone can ride together?"

"Yes, that is perfect."  Moira exclaimed.

"Good, I will notify security to be expecting a limousine."

"Dr. Lamb, thank you for everything."  Oliver said.

"You are welcome, my son.  You will all get through this." Dr. Lamb said and then left to make arrangements.

Oliver forced a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, so Oliver I picked out yours and Jason's clothes and Thea and Mrs. Queen picked out Shaun's clothes. I also brought your green hoodie that you always liked wearing when you didn't want to deal with the cameras."

"That is awesome, Tommy. I did miss that hoodie especially on the island when it snowed and I was in shorts and along sleeve shirt. Anyway, what else do we have?" 

Tommy, Moira, and Thea went through the bags getting out their clothes which included shoes, socks, underwear, jeans, sweaters, hoodie to hide their faces, coats, and gloves.  It was snowing out there. Moira had someone come in yesterday to measure them and give her their sizes.

"Tommy you know exactly what I like. Thanks for going with them."

"What you don't trust me?"  Thea asked.

 "Sorry, Thea, but knowing you.  You would have me in the latest fashion." Oliver said hugging his sister who still missed so much even-though she had visited for a few hours every day.

"Hey, it never hurts to look your best in front of the camera." Thea said not realizing what she was saying.

"The three of us will be avoiding cameras as much as possible for now on." Oliver said.

"Yeah, like that is going to be possible." Thea said sarcastically.

"Oliver, I thought you said you would protect me from the camera. You know I'll freak out and probably have a panic attack.  You know it will bring back those memories.  There were always several cameras and video cameras filming me and flashing in my face when I was little. You know I can't go back there." Jason said with genuine fear and tears building in his eyes.  He buried his head in his hands, not wanting anyone to see the tears.

Oliver left Thea's side and went to Jason who was still sitting on the bed.  Oliver sat on the bed and Jason started to silently cry as he clung to Oliver and buried his head in Oliver's neck. As tough as Jason was, he was still a broken boy when it came to remembering his childhood. Oliver held him to his chest as Jason cried silently. "I am going to do everything I can to protect you from that, I swear, but as we start to go out sometimes it may still happen. Shh, it will be okay."

Oliver kissed the top of Jason's head.  It is the same brotherly thing he does to Thea, but Moira and Tommy looked at each other in surprise and worry. Seeing how close Oliver and Jason have been, they both had wondered if Oliver and Jason have had sexual or romantic relations.  So, this innocent kiss on the top of Jason's head did not help their thinking.

Jason looked up at Oliver with pained eyes.  "Oliver?"

Oliver gently sweeps Jason's long hair, which now comes down to his chin, out of his eyes and wipes away his tears. "Yes, Jason".

"Promise me you will try to get me away from the cameras if I start to freak out.  I guess I need to get used to them, but I don't want my phobia of cameras to be splashed all over the news." Jason said sadly.

"I will do my best. I promise."  Oliver

"As will I," Diggle said as he was standing in the doorway.  He had come in when he had heard the discussion about the reporters and getting them out of the hospital. "When you all go out you will have the best security to help with that.  Also, a good hoodie or for when it is warm sunglasses and a hat will also help."  Diggle said.

"I am going to try to be strong and get over it.  What about maybe some regular pictures in private?"  Jason asked

"That might work. Let's say we all get dressed and get out of here?" Oliver said.

"That sounds like a great idea."  Moira said.

"I will get the limousine here to the staff entrance and have security follow us there."  Diggle said as he left.

"Mom, can you get us checked out? Tommy and Thea, can you wait outside?"  Oliver asked.

"Of course." They said

"Shaun you can change in the bathroom. We will be changed by the time you get out." Oliver said as Tommy, Thea, and Moira left.

When Thea, Tommy, and Moira were outside with the door closed, Thea spoke up. "Mom, are Oliver and Jason together?"

"You mean romantically?"

"Yeah, I mean they are changing in the same room when they can take turn changing in the bathroom.  The interaction between them... well.  I think that says it all.  I mean Oliver kisses me on top of the head, but that is different. It just looks like they are in love with each other.  Doesn't it?"  Thea asked.

"Thea, Oliver has said Jason and him love each other like brothers.  Oliver thinks of Jason as a little brother just as he does you his little sister."  Tommy said.

"I think Tommy is right.  Oliver said that they sleep together because it helps with the nightmares, but that it is nothing sexual. He said they are like brothers."

"And you believe that? It is obvious that something happened between them. Oh, and you know that there were clients that probably wanted both of them together."  Thea said.

"Thea that is enough!  We should not speculate about their relationship.  It is none of our business.  Besides, Oliver says he is straight and even if he wasn't we would all love him just as much right?"  Moira said.

"Of, course, but what if the reporters speculate?"  Thea asked.

"I think we will just cross that bridge when we get to it."  Moira said as she left to check the boys out of the hospital.  Tommy and Thea waited in the hallway.

Oliver and Jason had changed in the same room. For the last 7 months they have gotten their showers together, changed clothes in front of each other and slept in the same bed. They were never sexual again since that first time they met except when they were forced to be for a client.  They did however cuddle with each other when the other was hurting or had a nightmare, but it was to comfort one another and not out of romance.  Some might mistake it as romance, but the more that they thought of each other as brothers; the more they felt like it and less like boyfriends.

They were all changed and ready to go when Moira, Diggle, and Dr. Lamb entered.  "Okay, is everyone ready?"

"The limousine is waiting at the staff entrance."  Diggle said.

"Thank you again, Dr. Lamb."  Oliver said as he hugged the doctor goodbye.

"Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything.  Good luck to you all." Dr. Lamb said.

Oliver nods.

"Thank you for letting Shaun and I stay with Oliver." Jason said.

"And thank you for having cartoons for me to watch."  Shaun said.

"You are all welcome. Shaun, you were a very good boy." Dr. Lamb said innocently.

"Everyone always says I am a good boy for them.  I always try to be a good boy." Shaun said and the doctor frowned realizing the gravity of what he said. They realized that Shaun's clients have said those same words.  They all were saddened by it.

Oliver decided to lighten the mood. "Well, let's go.  Shaun, have you ever ridden in a limousine before?"

"A few times with master's clients, before Chang."  Shaun said as they all started to walk down the hall. Oliver, Jason, and Shaun had their hoods up on their hoodies.  They didn't want nurses, patients, or hospital visitors snapping pictures as they went through the halls to the staff entrance. 

Oliver frowned with Shaun's reply. _God, will everything we hear remind us of our hell?  I have no idea what to say to Shaun. Everything seems to be a reminder of his hell. His and Jason's childhood was so different from mine and Thea's. I don't want to cause them more pain._ Oliver thought to himself and he walked.  He was holding Shaun's hand.  Jason was walking on the other side of Oliver staying as close as possible. He was scared of cameras.

"Jason, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"I am just not ready to try and get over my camera phobia."

Diggle moved to be near Jason, "Jason, Oliver and I can shield you both if there are any cameras, but I have instructed the security to make sure the garage is clear, so we should be good."

As they walked to the staff entrance, it seems that Diggle's security had cleared the halls of their path from their room to their destination.  There was no trouble.  They waited at the staff door and two security guards went out to check if everything was clear. They were then escorted out of the hospital to the limousine.

As the door opened, Oliver was happy to see a police barricade blocking off the area.  Detective Lance was standing with the Queen security guards surrounding the car. Jason and Oliver looked around and there was not a camera person in sight.

"Thank you Detective and Diggle for this."  Oliver said.

"Oliver?  Who are these people? I'm scared." Shaun asked almost hiding behind Oliver.

Oliver stopped just outside of the door and picked Shaun up in his arms. Shaun buried his head in Oliver's chest.  "They are here to make sure there are no pictures of us. They are here to protect us.  Don't be afraid, they won't hurt you." Oliver said.  Shaun put his arms around Oliver's neck and then looked around.

"Are we really this important for all this security?"  Jason asked.

"The Queen's and Merlyn's" Oliver pointed to Tommy, "are celebrities in Starling.  Much like Hollywood celebrities. We are billionaires and some of the richest in Starling."  Oliver said.

"Wow. So your life is front page news?"  Jason said.

"Yes, but I will shield you from that.  Look, don't worry.  Everything is going to be alright.  I am not going to let anything happen to either you."  Oliver said.

"You can't protect us all the time, Oliver."  Jason said sadly.

"Wanna bet?  Just watch me.  I will.  I am never going to let anyone ever touch either of you again."  Jason hugged Oliver and Oliver hugged him back with his other arm that was not holding Shaun. Jason wiped away a stray tear that he had.  "Come on let's get in the car. I forgot how cold it gets here."  Oliver said.

It warmed Detective Lance's heart the way he was with Shaun and Jason. Two boys who have lived the worst life possible life and yet Oliver was their lifeline.  He could tell that Oliver was truly a father figure for them. Lance realized right then the selfish, irresponsible playboy that Oliver once was is no more. He could see the caring and loving side of Oliver that he honestly didn't know Oliver had since Oliver hurt both of his daughters. He knew Oliver had changed and no longer thought about just himself.  He cared about others more than himself. He believed that it is not just Jason and Shaun, but others as well.  He could see that Oliver was a changed man. A man who thinks of other feelings and safety above his own. Most people would not be able to see all of that from that little interaction, but Detective Lance reads people for a living.  He could see it and he was proud of the man Oliver has grown into.

Diggle opened the doors for them. Oliver set Shaun down and Shaun got in and sat on the floor like he did when he was with his old master. Oliver got in next and then Jason. Followed by Moira, Thea, Tommy and Diggle.  They all took their seats.

"Shaun, come on sit up her next to me in the seat.  You will see how comfortable it is."  Oliver said as he left a space for Shaun.

Shaun frowned, but obeyed.  Everyone could see Shaun wanted to stay seated on the floor.  By now they all knew about Shaun not wanting to sit in a seat.  Oliver seems to be the one to take control of that situation, so they are let Oliver call the shots about that issue until Moira can speak to a therapist about getting Shaun help.  Oliver had decided that it would be better to have him get used to sitting in chairs and stuff along with everything else.  The change in environment would help Shaun change that part along with it. Oliver decided to let Shaun sit on the floor if he was playing games or if Shaun was in his own room.  Oliver hoped he wasn't pushing things, but there will be a lot of changes for them all.  What is one more thing?

 

*****

 

The car ride was relatively silent until they got near the home 30 minutes later. Oliver was concerned because where they were held was luxury in a way just like the Queen home.

"Jason and Shaun, we are almost there. Since I am rich and you are rich now too, you will have a very large place to live.  It is a mansion that has more than you could ever desire.  It is huge and might be intimidating, but really it is not. In no time you will both get used to the luxury and enjoy it.  No one will hurt you. The maids are there to provide for you anything you want.  The security keeps people from coming onto our property unannounced. Just give it a chance."  Oliver said. He new the place was rich-looking just like where they were held by Chang Wei, so he wanted to give them a warning before they saw it.

The front gate opens as the limousine pull near the gate and it drives through. Jason and Shaun's eyes go wild as they see the Queen mansion.

"It is much bigger than where we were in Hong Kong. Is it similar on the inside?"  Shaun says.

"I think it is best not to compare it to where we were before. Okay?"  Oliver asked.  He knows it is easy to draw a comparison.  Oliver is trying to keep his mind from doing that as well.

They pull up to the front door and staff come out to get the bags. They all file out of the limo.  Oliver gets out and looks around and smiles, "I never thought I would see this place again..."  When Shaun gets out he scurries up to Oliver and grabs his hand.  Oliver can tell he is scared. "Shaun, this is you new home.  Don't worry, you will like it here."

Raisa comes to the door and opens it and everyone heads inside. Walter is there waiting

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Knyazev phoned. He wants to join you for dinner." Raisa said as she opened the door.

"Wonderful, I have some things I need to talk to Anatoly about. This is Jason and Shaun. "

"It is good to finally meet you, Jason and Shaun. Mrs. Queen has informed me that you three will be staying in the same room for the time being, but I have also prepared the two rooms next to yours if they want their own room."

"Thank you, Raisa."

"We left your room the same. I never had the heart to change it. Why don't you give them a tour?"  Moira asks Thea.

"This is huge."  Shaun said.

"We took the liberty of buying all three of you new phones, laptops and a new TVs for your rooms. Oliver, your old computer was so outdated, it wasn't funny."  Thea said as they all walked up the stairs towards Oliver's room.

"Oh, I am sure. Thanks Thea." Oliver said hugging his sister when they got to the second floor. "Speedy, has anything changed in the last 5 years around here?"

"Not really," Thea said.

Oliver opened his room and took in the sight of the familiar place.  He saw a child's bed that was in the shape of a race car with a mattress and a pillow in it.  There was also fluffy race car bedding to match it. Because of Shaun's stunted growth due to malnutrition his whole life, it would fit Shaun perfectly for a year or 2.  It is just to get Shaun used to sleeping in a bed on his own. They would graduate him to a pre-teen bed as soon as he was comfortable with upgrading it.

"Shaun this is your bed. You like it?"

"It looks cool."  Shaun ran to the bed and got in. "I love it.  It is so comfortable."

Oliver smiles.

"I am glad you like it."  Moira said. She had actually been worried about it. She wanted to make this comfortable for them.

Jason sat on Oliver's king size bed. "Wow, this is comfortable."

Oliver sat down with a wince beside Jason.

"Oliver, are you okay?"  Moira asked.

"Yeah, I think it is time for one of my pain meds. I think it was the stairs.  I have always dealt with pain for the last 5 years.  It is nice to not have to deal with it."

"I'll get you some water."  Tommy said.

Oliver smiles, "Thanks Tommy."  Tommy left and Oliver realizes that he has not thanked Tommy for everything that he has done for him lately.  He needs to correct that.  Oliver decides to lay down on his side, "Um... I think I am going to rest here before dinner.  I am tired."

Tommy comes back with some water and the pain killers and Oliver takes them.

"I know, Jason, Shaun, why don't I show you the rest of the house?  Then we can watch some movies and let Oliver rest until dinner."

"That's alright, but if Oliver is going to sleep, I should stay with him. He might have a nightmare." Jason said.

"Jason, I'll be fine.  Please have some fun and help Shaun get to know my family.  Please..."  Oliver says.

"Well... if you insist?"  Jason said.

"Jason, we are not there anymore.  We need to start dealing with things ourselves in a way.  No one is going to hurt us anymore. We will probably always have nightmares.  We need to get used to dealing with them ourselves."  Oliver said.

"I guess... you are right." Jason says as he is trying to convince himself that Oliver is right.

"Hey, Thea.  You don't have a PlayStation or Xbox do you?" Oliver asked.

"No, do we need one?"  Moira asked.

"Yeah, Jason and the others would play it a lot. Chang put it in my room and they would come to my room after breakfast to play and I would also read to them, if there were no appointments.  It helped them."

"The monster actually let you have some fun?"  Tommy asked.

"I tried to kill myself after the first week because the cameras would constantly film us even getting a shower. They didn't film us using the toilet, but that was it. I couldn't take it so I punched the mirror and took a sharp piece and cut my wrists. The guard outside the door heard the mirror crash; otherwise I would be dead."  Jason raised his sleeves.  Everyone saw the 7 month old scars, but also saw older ones as well.  "I told Oliver that playing games on the PlayStation was something that helped me when my dad and others hurt me growing up.  Oliver was tasked with keeping me alive and watching me so Chang put me in his room so Oliver could watch me. He told Chang about the PlayStation and Chang got one with tons of games that day.  He only did it because the clients like me because I was the only experienced prostitute there. Apparently, I was worth the investment, since Chang paid my dad $50,000 to keep me. I couldn't play for a week because of the stitches in my wrists, so I helped the others learn to play. It helped us get our mind off of things."  Jason said.

"Well, we will get you a PlayStation and an Xbox and both of you can pick out all the games you want. Just let us know when you want to go shopping."  Moira said.

"Can I have Sponge Bob?  I missed that game. Jason showed me how to play it."  Shaun said.

"We will get you all Sponge Bob games there are.  Oh, mom. We should get the Nintendo Wii, too.  They have a dance game that my friends have been talking about.  I may want to host a party."  Thea says.

"Of course, we can. We will all go shopping together." Moira said.

"Yey!"  Shaun jumps off of his new bed and runs to hug Moira and then he goes to hug Thea. 

Thea kneels down, and says, "How about I show you our movie collection? See if there is something you would like to watch." Shaun smiles and hugs Thea again, "Mom, I think I am going to enjoy having a new little brother and a new older brother." Thea said.

Oliver smiles at that and yawns again. He was hoping Thea would enjoy the change. "The pain meds always make me tired."  Oliver says.

"Come on, let's let Oliver get some sleep. His body still needs sleep to help with recovery."  Moira says as they all filed out of the room.

Oliver uses the restroom and changes into a t-shirt and boxers.  He yawns as he gets under the covers and quickly falls asleep.

 

*****

 

Meanwhile, the Queens are giving Jason and Shaun a tour of the mansion. "We have a sitting room for guests and family meetings, family room with a TV, and a theater room for movies."   Thea lead everyone downstairs after she showed them the upstairs. She shows them the three different rooms and then the kitchen. 

Moira speaks up when they reach the kitchen. "We have a fully staffed kitchen and they can get you anything you want. We have maids that will do your laundry, clean you room, get anything you need."  Raisa comes to join them.  Moira takes this opportunity to introduce Raisa.  "This is Raisa, she has been with us even before Oliver and Thea were born.  She is the head of all the staff here. If you need anything, you can tell me or her."

"Welcome, Jason and Shaun. It is good to have you here with us.  Please don't hesitate to ask me anything.  I will help you no matter what you need." Raisa said.

"Thank you; we have never had maids or anything like that, so we will try to adjust."  Jason said.

"Thea, would you like to show them the pools?"

They walk around and open the doors to the indoor pool.  Everyone walked in.  Shaun was beaming with joy at the sight of a pool.  So Thea takes up the tour, "We have a heated indoor pool. It is available year-round though.  We also have an outdoor pool.  We have a huge Jacuzzi that can fit 8 people inside here and another one outside near the outside pool."

Jason is looking at the shallow end. Memories of when he was a kid were starting to flood his mind. Memories with the client his dad forced on him.

"Thea, can I get in the pool?" Shaun asks.

"Do either of you know how to swim?" Moira asks.

"I have never been around water, but I've seen it on TV." Shaun said.

"I have been in a pool many times but not for swimming. I was 8 and it..." Jason was trying to reign in his emotions, but the images were assaulting. "It was... horrible," Jason said as he walks off.

They all stare at him as he walks off. They are all confused.  "Jason?"  Thea asks, but Jason doesn't hear her. He is trying to put his mind somewhere else.  They are all concerned now.

He is fighting a flashback from coming on so he walks into the kitchen.  He splashes ice cold water on his face in hopes that the flashback will not fully come.  He fights to stay in the present, so he mind doesn't go back there.

"Something is wrong. He is fighting a flashback from his childhood.  I saw it before and Oliver explained it to me. Can you help him?"  Shaun asked looking at Moira.

"I will try."  Moira said.

They leave the indoor pool area and they find Jason in the kitchen.  The kitchen was empty except for Jason. Raisa and the staff were elsewhere in the mansion.  Jason is slumped to the floor in front of the sink. He has his knees to his chest with arms across the top of his knees and his head is buried in them.  Everyone could see him shaking and crying.

"Jason?" Moira says cautiously. "What is wrong?  What can we do to help you?"

Jason raises his head.  Tears are streaming down his face.  "I can't get the images out of my head.  I am just a basket case.  I should leave here and spare you all of this.  Shaun and Oliver is enough for you to handle.  You don't need three damaged people to deal with. I am broken and it wasn't even what Chang did that broke me.  It was my father." Jason said.

Moira crouched down in front of him and Thea sat down on the floor beside him. Shaun ran to him and sat on the other side of Jason and buried his head in Jason's shoulder. Shaun wrapped his arm around Jason.  Jason looked at Shaun and smiled and held him to his chest. It was enough to ground him.  Apparently, Shaun was always the perfect distraction to help Jason and Oliver get out of their flashbacks.  Jason and Oliver's need to protect and comfort Shaun seemed to be what gets them back on track mentally.

"Jason, are you okay?"  Shaun said.

"I will be.  I should be used to this. Different things I see make memories of my childhood flash back to me. I didn't want to go back there, so I came in here to fight it. To... get my mind under control." Jason said.

"Obviously the pool did it, but how is that possible?"  Thea asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Jason asked Moira.

"We didn't know if you would want us to say anything to her."  Moira said.

"Thea, my mom died when I was 5.  My dad started using me for sex right after that and then a couple of months later to make money from prostitution that same year.  When I was 8 I had a client that liked me being in the pool with him. He would rape me and then he would spank me with wet skin, it was excruciating. The pool just brought those memories to the surface. He was really rich like you all, so the pool looked similar. I walked off to try and keep the flashback from being a full fledged one where I am back there instead of here."

"I am so sorry that happened, but you are free now.  Maybe you can make some good memories, now." Thea said.

"Being here is a good start."  Jason said. 

"How about we watch that movie you were talking about Thea?" Tommy asked.

"I think that would be good. I am sorry. I feel like I ruined things." Jason said.

"No need to apologize. We are all for you.  Just like for Oliver, it will take time for you all to adjust to a like of not being hurt." Moira said.

"We just want to make sure we can help you any way we can." Walter said.

"Thank you all so much. It seems you are the family that I always wished I had."  Jason

They went into the theater room. It has a huge 105" curved TV hooked to the wall with surrounded sound speakers. There was a comfortable couch that curved in a quarter of a circle. Every seat on the couch had a latch for a leg and foot rest to pop out. There was another couch that was similar behind it on a platform, so viewers could see the TV above the front couch. All in all the room was huge. It held room for 20 people to sit comfortably.

Everyone took the front row. Shaun sat in between Jason and Moira. A part of Shaun wanted to sit on the floor, but he knew Oliver didn't want him to, so he didn't. Thea sat on the other side of Jason and Tommy sat on the end next to Thea. Walter sat on the other end next to Moira. Walter got up to close the doors so as not to wake Oliver if it gets too loud.  Shaun picked out the movie 'Cars' that Oliver and Tommy were talking about earlier at the hospital.

 

*****

 

Oliver started to have a nightmare when the movie started. The pain killers made him sleep a little heavier where it is hard to wake him up, so the nightmare lasted longer than it should have.  The entire indoor staff was invited to join them for the movie in celebration.  Raisa remained in the kitchen and watched her soap operas while she kept an eye on the food cooking in the oven.  No one could hear Oliver having a nightmare.

 

**Oliver Nightmare Rape Scene (Warning: Multiple Rape, Cock Piercing, Choking, Blood) -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/18771994) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 16) **

Oliver was still trapped in the nightmare of him being raped 35 times in 6 hours by 25 men at a party 2 weeks ago. At that nightmare party, his cock was pierced with a Prince Albert piercing and then pulled on while being raped after it was pierced. He had been screaming on an off for 2 hours, but no one could hear him with his door closed. No one heard him screaming with the surround sound of the movie and Rasia being in the kitchen watching TV.  Oliver screamed, "Stop! Get off of me. It hurts." or some variation of it while he slept when everyone was busy.

Meanwhile, Shaun had fallen asleep toward the very end of the movie. His head was in Moira lap. "Shaun, honey. Wake up. Why don't I put you in bed for a nap until dinner?" Moira said.

"I missed the end of the movie?" Shaun wines.

"We can go back and watched what you missed. You only missed 15 minutes of it. I'll finish it with you." Jason said.

All of the sudden Raisa came in looking frantic. "Mrs. Queen, Walter? Can I speak with you a minute?"

Raisa met them at the door and said, "Something is wrong. I think I heard Oliver scream.  I went to the bathroom and I thought I heard him scream."

"I will go check," Moira said as she left to check on him.  Raisa followed.  She was so worried about Oliver.

Walter stood by the door.

Jason was dealing with a sleepy Shaun and not paying much attention. After a few minutes it registered that he heard Oliver's name.  "Is everything okay?" he asked Walter, "I wasn't really paying attention, but I thought I heard Oliver's name?" Jason asked.

"Raisa thought she heard Oliver screaming. Moira went to check on him. I am sure Moira can handle it." Walter said.

"She went to check? Oh, No!" Jason sprung up from the couch and ran out of the room.  Everyone followed.

"Jason what's wrong?" Walter asked. They were all hurrying up to Oliver's room.

"He said to never physically wake him up from a nightmare or from sleeping. He said it might be too dangerous." Jason said.

 

**Oliver's room**

Moira  came into his room. Oliver was screaming,  "Argh... No more.  It hurts too much."

"Oliver?" Moira said as she approached his bed cautiously.

"Stop! Get off of me."

"Oliver, sweetie, wake up you are having a nightmare."

"Stop... Please... I can't take anymore."

Moira approached him and reached her hand out to shake him as he screamed at the top of his longs "Argh... It hurts. No more. Fucking Shit. Stop!" 

Moira shook him aggressively to wake him up since speaking did not work. 

They all got there just in time to see Moira try and shake him awake.  "Stop... I can't take anymore." Oliver screamed. 

"No stop!" Jason screamed but it was too late.

On instinct as Moira was shaking Oliver, Oliver woke up thinking it was an enemy on the island. He swiftly reacted and flipped his mom on to the bed next to him and had the side of his hand pressed down on her throat.

"Oliver!" everyone was screaming. When Oliver realized what he is doing he scrambled away from his mom in panic. He fell off the bed and scrambled into the corner next his bed.

"I am so sorry. So sorry," Oliver says. He has his knees to his chest and his head buried in his arms on top of his knees. "I am so, so sorry. I was having a nightmare of the worst thing that was done to me while I was there. There was a party and I was the... the... entertainment. 35 times I was... hurt..." Oliver said as a few tears slipped from his eyes without consent.

Walter helps Moira up. Hearing what Oliver had been though, they could not believe their ears. What monster would cause someone to be raped once let alone 35 times? Walter and Moira were shocked and could do not fathom that thought? Moira's throat is hurt from the pressure Oliver put on it, but it was not damaging. It would heal on its own. However, it hurt so she is holding her throat as she comes around and crouches down in front of Oliver. She knew the pain was nothing compared to the horrible pain her eldest son had gone through. Everyone else comes around to offer support for Oliver.

"Oliver?" Moira says. Oliver doesn't want to lookup. He thinks he hurt his mom. "Oliver, look at me?"

Oliver slowly raises his head. He looks like a scared animal. "I'm so sorry. I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me. You are home and safe. No one's going to hurt you anymore. Come on let's get you up." Moira said as she and Walter reach for him to help him up.

Oliver jerks away from their touch, "No! Don't touch me!" Oliver yells and they back off. "I am disgusting."  A part of Oliver believes it is because he is covered in sweat from the nightmare, but another part of him feels dirty and used which disgusts him.

"No, Oliver. That is not true. You are my beautiful boy. Don't listen to those bastards. You are not disgusting." Moira says.

"Oliver, don't listen to those fuckers. You are not what they say you are." Thea said disgusted at what those horrible men made him believe.

As soon as Oliver heard his sister speak, he panicked he didn't know she saw everything until she spoke. "Thea, oh god, no!" he said as he bolted from the floor and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door.

Thea realized that she made things worse by witnessing it, so she ran out of the room crying and Walter went to console her.

"Oliver, please come out. Let's talk about this." Moira said standing at the bathroom door.

Oliver didn't say anything, so Jason tried. "Come on out. It will be alright."

"Please just leave me alone. I need a shower!" Oliver yelled through the door as he turned on the water.

"He wants to be left alone.  I have seen this numerous times.  It is when his clients humiliated him to the extreme. Sometimes they made him... well let's just say they made him do the worst things for a straight male. Anyway... he feels embarrassed and humiliated. Probably feels disgusted with himself because he is disgusted at what happened to him.  He is disgusted that he couldn't stop what they did to him. Probably hates himself that he hurt you. He blames himself for everything that has happened to him.  He blames himself for getting kidnapped in the first place. The nightmare must have been one of the really bad ones if not the worst one. I get like that too sometimes, so I always left him alone when I could because I wanted to be alone sometimes too." Jason said and then looked at Shaun, "Shaun, let's go finish that movie."  Jason took Shaun and they walked downstairs.

"Mrs. Queen, let me try and talk to him. I will wait here for Oliver," Tommy said as Moira nodded her head.  It was now just Tommy in the room, so he sat on Oliver's bed, checking his Facebook on his phone and playing a few games while he was waiting for Oliver to get out of the shower.

Oliver had the water scalding hot. He already washed himself and scrubbed his skin raw. _I could have killed her,_ he thought. Oliver is used to talking out loud when he knows no one hears him.  That is still left over from the year on the island alone.  "I'm disgusting and pathetic. I am a danger to them. I almost killed her." He repeated again, "I almost killed my mom. What is wrong with me?" Oliver said those words as tears poured down his face under the overly hot water. He didn't realize that he was talking loud enough and almost yelling some of it in anger where Tommy could hear.

Tommy had tears in his eyes; he heard bits and pieces of what Oliver was yelling. Enough to break his heart. Tommy was straight as can be, but he loved Oliver so much; as a brother should and it hurt him deeply when Oliver was hurting.  He didn't know how to help his best friend. He felt defeated.  _Maybe I should do some research on how to help him._ Surely _there is a book on how to help your best friend deal with male rape and recovery?_ Tommy made a mental note to get a book on it as soon as possible.

After a long time, Oliver was lost in self-hatred and condemnation of himself that he didn't realize that he started to scratch his arms, ass, and inner thighs near his pelvis. Blood was starting to bubble over the scratches, but he kept scratching and scratching. He was lost in his mind and he didn't really realize what he was doing because it had become a habit when Jason was busy and they could not shower together.  The memories of the nightmare assaulted him. The stress of almost killing his mom and the nightmare of his cock piercing and the multiple rapes was just too much for his mind to process right now. His mind went back to being there in that nightmare.

Tommy looked at the clock on his phone. Oliver had been in the shower for over an hour. He was starting to worry. He knew that Oliver never took marathon showers like that, but figures things could have changed.  Still, Tommy walked over to the door and knocked, "Oliver, are you okay in there?" Tommy asked.

This brought Oliver back to the present. Oliver looked and noticed that water was a little pink. He looked at his inner thighs and forearms and he was scratched up pretty bad. "Fucking Shit," Oliver cursed. Oliver quickly ran cold water over the scratches to help stop the bleeding. After a few minutes, it stopped except the one on the top of his arm near is elbow.

"Oliver, are you okay? Unlock the door. I want to make sure you are okay."  Tommy said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Tommy." 

Oliver got out of the shower.  He grabbed some tissues and wrapped the scratch that must have hit a surface blood vessel to still be bleeding slowly.  It is barley bleeding, but it is enough for someone to notice.

"Then open the door." Tommy was worried that Oliver had scratched himself again to the point of self-harm. Tommy knew about them when he first saw Oliver and avoided the question when Diggle asked about the scratches on the plane. He is pretty sure that is what has been taking so long.

"Tommy, please."  Oliver said.  "Go downstairs; I will meet you there in a little while."  Oliver frantically searched for a first aid kit or anything that might have some gauze so he can wrap his arm.  All the while keeping pressure on it. There was nothing.  That is something he will definitely remedy as soon as possible.

"I just want to make sure you are okay."

Oliver was now getting angry, as if he couldn't be any angrier than he already was with himself. He took off the tissues and thankfully it stopped bleeding.  He was good or so he thought. _Tommy probably won't even notice them, but if he does fuck it.  I just want some time to my self_ , he thinks.  He is too angry to care.  Besides he knows that Tommy would never tell his mom about it.  There is a very small part that wants Tommy to know about the scratching.  He knows he needs to stop.  He knows he needs help, but he doesn't want it. Sometimes when his thoughts get to be more than he can handle, he doesn't know he is doing it because of his high pain tolerance.  His mind is somewhere else.  He just wants to be left alone _.  Why won't he leave me alone? I asked everyone to leave me the fuck alone!_   He decided he would teach Tommy a lesson and answer the bathroom door naked. He wasn't shy about his body anymore. In fact, he is used to flaunting his nakedness in front of people because he had to. He smiled. _Tommy would get so embarrassed that he wouldn't bother me again if I want to be alone. This should work._

Oliver being butt naked with water dripping off him from his hair yanked the door open. "What do you want?" Oliver yelled angrier than he should have been.

Tommy was speechless seeing Oliver in all of his naked glory. "Uh... I... just... we...um..."  Tommy just couldn't get the words out.

"What? You want to fuck me, Tommy? Is that what this is?  Then do it Tommy. Bend me over the bathroom counter and fuck my brains out.  I'll even bend over and spread my ass cheeks for you to have a good look and my slutty hole." Oliver said with the most anger that he had ever given Tommy.  Oliver winced when he said those words. That was more graphic than he intended it to be, but those were the kind of things that his clients demanded he say sometimes and so it was a habit. 

Tommy was still speechless.  He did not know what to say.

Oliver stepped up to him and ran both his hands up and down Tommy's chest.  "Would you like that Tommy?  I'll make it good for you."

Tommy grabbed both his wrists to pull them off of his chest.  He looked and noticed the deep red fresh scratches on Oliver's forearms. Tommy dropped his wrists and backed up. He knew Oliver had scratched himself again. "No, I won't. You are just angry."

"You think I am too disgusting with these scars to be a good fuck toy for you to use?" Oliver said angry as ever.

"Oliver, you know it is not like that. You are handsome, but I am not into guys. Just get dressed and let's talk. Okay, buddy?" Tommy put a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder and Oliver flinched away.  He knew Oliver was just acting out, out of anger. He wasn't going to let it bother him.

Oliver deflated, he couldn't be angry at Tommy, "I'm sorry. I am just so angry I can't deal with it. I don't know how to fucking deal with it."  Oliver walked off and went to get fresh boxers out of his drawer in his closet. He found some black casual slacks that still had the tag on. _They must have went shopping and got me more clothes when Mom had us measured for clothes._   He put them on and they fitted perfect. He then grabbed a black long sleeve button-up shirt. He left the closet as he was putting on the shirt and buttoning it up. He figures if he bleeds through, no one will notice because he is wearing all black.  He felt awful. He felt like a whore offering himself like that to Tommy. He figures old habits die hard. It is how he had to act the last 7 months once Chang started to threaten the kids if he didn't start acting like a whore and offering his body to the clients.  He would say things like that and some clients would like that dominating side of him, so he did it often.  It became automatic after a few months when the others arrived. He gave into his life as a prostitute and tried to be the whore they wanted.  In doing so, it gave him more control over the situation.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said again as he slumped onto the bed and buried his head in his hands. 

Tommy sat down next to him, but did not touch him. "Oliver, I get it that you are angry at what happened."  Tommy said gently.

"I almost killed my mom!"  Oliver yells as he hits the bed with his balled up fists.  "You have no idea how much I hate myself for that. I could have killed her!" Oliver had a few tears run down his face. "I need to leave or avoid them, so I won't hurt them again.  Oh, god what if I hurt Thea, you, Shaun or Jason?"  Oliver is almost shaking with anxiety.

"You won't, okay?  Everyone knows now not to wake you up.  You won't hurt anyone."

"You don't know that."  Oliver argued.

"And neither do you.  I will go get your anxiety medicine and some water."  Tommy said.

"No. I won't take it.  I'll be fine. Just... just give me a few minutes.  I will meet you downstairs."  Oliver said while trying to reign in his emotions. He wasn't this emotional the first 2 months he was held captive, but slowly through the abuse his walls crumbled.  He hated Tommy seeing him cry. _I have to find some way of getting my emotional strength back that I had before I was kidnapped._

"Okay, but at least let me see the scratches on you. See, if they need to be bandaged."  Tommy said.

Oliver sighed. He was hoping Tommy didn't notice, but of course he did. "You must think I am damaged beyond repair." Oliver said as he got up and undid his shirt and took it off.

"As far as I am concerned you are doing really well. I mean if all you have is a little anger and scratching yourself, you are doing better than most people, right?"

"Way to go with sugar coating it."  Oliver said sarcastically.  "I scratch to the point it bleeds. I know it is self-harm. It was the only thing I had control over when it came to my body."  Oliver grimaces at saying it.

Tommy checked his arms. "They look like they could easily start bleeding again."

"I hit a blood vessel with this scratch here." Oliver pointed to the one that looked worse than the others.  "I don't need stitches. I was trying to get it to stop bleeding before I answered the door."  Oliver admitted.

"I think we need to bandage it or maybe some Band-Aids. How did this start?"  Tommy asked.

"It started when I got to Hong Kong. I felt so disgusted and dirty after I was raped each time that I just turned on the water as hot as I could stand it, sometimes almost scalding, and scrubbed my body raw with the washcloth. I wasn't doing it on purpose; I was just trying to feel clean, but it seemed I never got clean. The scrubbing turned into scratching. I didn't really realize I was doing anything wrong until I saw the blood." Oliver had another tear drip down his face. "After a while it was the only thing I could control about my body.  Now it is so much a habit that if I am lost in a nightmare like this time or in a flashback, I don't realize I am doing it."

"Oliver, I'm so sorry." Tommy was crying too. He put his hand on Oliver's shoulder and Oliver did not flinch this time.  "Any other places for me to check?"

Oliver sighed again, but Tommy already saw him butt naked, so he figured what the hell.  "My thighs and my ass might be bad too. I was kind of out of it, but I think they sting a little too."  Oliver did not want to look at his thighs.  He hated himself for what he was doing to himself. Oliver took off his pants and boxers. He felt ashamed at what he did to himself. He showed his inner thighs and then turned around and showed his ass. "Is it bad?"

"No, I think it will be fine. The scratches aren't real bad. The ones on your arms will probably bleed if something brushed against them. Do you want me to find a first aid kit? Your mom should also know, but I won't tell her if you don't want me too."

"She can't know and if you ask for a first aid kit, she will know.  She will think it is because of her waking me up. Which might be true since I was freaking out about almost killing her. Besides, if it bleeds, it won't matter with the black shirt I picked out." Oliver put his clothes back on.

"I get it because she will blame herself, but if you do it again will you promise me you will tell her?"

"I can't promise you that. She will try to make me go to therapy and if I don't, she might commit me to a psychiatric hospital."

"Therapy might not be a bad idea. If you find someone special to have a relationship with, you don't want to bring issues like angry outbursts into it."

"You are probably right, but there were women that hurt me just as bad as the men. I don't think I will want a relationship anytime soon."

"Therapy will help with that too."

"Maybe." Oliver put his shoes and is ready to go. He was ready to be done with this conversation too. "Come on, let's get downstairs. Dinner is probably almost ready."

 

*****

 

As they went downstairs, Oliver subconsciously slipped on a mask that everything is fine. It isn't fine, but no one needs to know that except Tommy and Jason.  They walk into the sitting room where Moira, Walter, Thea, and Anatoly were anxiously awaiting them. They wanted to know if Oliver was okay.  They did not tell Anatoly what happened with Oliver's nightmare, but the others were still concerned for Oliver.

"Hey, everyone." Oliver said cheerfully. Testing out his old playboy persona which he believes they expected.

"My favorite American, welcome home.  I hope all is well." Anatoly greeted Oliver with a hug.

"Yes, very much.  I am happy to be home.  I am sorry that I kept you waiting.  When did you arrive?" Oliver asked.

"Only a few minutes ago." Anatoly said.

"Mom, when will dinner be ready?" Oliver asked. 

Moira went to ask Raisa and then came back.  "Raisa said 45 minutes. Oliver, are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine, mom." Oliver said.  Tommy was still standing by his side, wanting to comment that Oliver is very far from being 'fine', but he kept his mouth shut.  Oliver looked at Tommy to see if he would comment on it. When Tommy said nothing, Oliver nodded his head in appreciation to Tommy and said, "Tommy, I need to speak with Anatoly for a bit. Have you been able to get acquainted with Jason or Shaun?"

"No, we were all pretty much worrying about you in the hospital."

"Tommy, I am sure that Jason would love to hear all of the funny stories where you and I were up to no good." Oliver said.

"You mean like you peeing on the cop?" Tommy asked.

Oliver smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Oliver chuckles and says, "Yep!" he says too cheerily. Subconsciously trying to convince his family he is okay, but they all know it is a carefully placed mask. "That is a good one to tell."

Tommy starts to tell the story, "So... we got wasted at this strip club. The girls were..." 

"Tommy!" Moira scolded. She sighs then says, "Shaun why don't we go into the kitchen and see how dinner is going?" Shaun runs in the kitchen. Still wanting to explore his new home.

"Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best one. Anatoly, why don't we talk out back by the pool?"  Oliver says.

Anatoly ushers Oliver to lead the way. When they get out back in, they speak in Russian to keep the conversation private.

"Is that Dmitry, I saw at the door as your guard?"  Oliver asked.

"He is an enforcer now. He is also my right hand man. I remember when you were my right hand man." Anatoly says.

Oliver is aware that Anatoly wishes to have him back in the fold.  Back in the Bratva. He does not want that.  "Anatoly, I am truly sorry, but I can't. I can't be apart of the Bratva right now.  Maybe not ever. I want to be strong like before when you knew me, but between you and me, I am damaged.  I don't want to think I am broken, but there is a part of me that thinks it is true.  I spent the last 9 months being told I was a worthless piece of shit.  I try to tell myself that it is a lie, but if you hear something enough, you start to believe it. I would be a liability in the Brotherhood." Oliver says as he hangs his head.  He has to show strength, but also brokenness. He refuses to be apart of the Bratva anymore.  He has at times hated the things he did for the Bratva.  The things he did scraped off pieces of himself that he will never get back. He wants freedom from his past.  Freedom from the Bratva, so he will play the damaged person if it gets him out.  "For the past week, I wake up every 2 hours from a nightmare. This afternoon, I almost choked my mom out because she woke me up from one of the worst nightmares I have ever had. Subconsciously, I perceived her as an enemy because of my training. I can barley eat. I have panic attacks where I can't breathe. Oh... god... I... What have I become?  I am pathetic.  I don't deserve to be Bratva anymore."   Oliver slumps down to one of the patio chairs and puts his head in his hands. He doesn't want to appear weak, but he has to show Anatoly he would be a liability.

Anatoly gently puts his hand on Oliver's shoulder.  "Oliver, in time you will heal.  You need to take care of yourself. Perhaps getting revenge on the man who did this will help you start to move on."

"Perhaps. I assume everything is in order for tonight?" Oliver asks as he stands up to continue walking with Anatoly.

"Yes, we got the razor sharp arrows you requested, metal baton, blow torch, hunting knife, and the electric shock device that local Bratva uses for interrogations and torture.  A clean pair of clothes with shoes to change into so you won't get blood on yours. As requested buckets of ice cold water to wake him up if he passes out from your torture.

"Perfect."

"We also have a Bratva enforcer named Ivan that... well... let's just say he would enjoy raping Chang Wei. His boyfriend was raped and murdered by a member of the Triad last year.  We found the man that did it and Ivan and some of his friends raped and killed him in retaliation. Basically, he told me if there is someone who has raped someone and the Brotherhood needs to take an in-kind justice that he would want to rape them.  It is kind of a sick type of revenge, but he has always been a very brutal man. He is right up there with you as far as torturing skills go, so maybe it is not surprising. He is bent on vengeance for those that deserve that kind of torture.  I suppose it is debatable if that makes him a rapist if he only rapes those that he knows are guilty of raping others. As you know, I personally hate rapist, pedophiles, and human traffickers and wish them all dead. A part of me wants to remove him as Bratva, but another part of me thinks that this kind of Bratva justice may be useful. I told him, if I ever find out that he or his friends rape someone who is innocent, I will see to their tortuous deaths personally.  He fearfully agreed. I am still not a fan of the idea, but I think in the case of Chang Wei it will be justice and it does make me smile that we can accommodate it. He and his friends will be there tonight."  Anatoly said in Russian.

"Nice.  I want him to be first to rape Chang.  They can also torture his cock, balls, and ass if they want. I just don't want him bleeding to death. I will control when he dies.  Chang will wish he never came to know me.  I will make him suffer.  I want to hear his scream until his voice goes out."  Oliver said smiling.

"You are ruthless, my friend.  Truly a Bratva Captain worthy of the position."

"After want has happened to me the last 9 months, I am afraid I am too ruthless. A part of me wants to not go deeper in the darkness, but I have so much anger. When I was there I swore to myself that I would torture him for days, but I am afraid I do not have to patience to prolong his life that long. I just don't know how to deal with the anger and murderous rage I have. Hopefully tonight my anger will be sated. Look, I know you want me to head up the Bratva here, but I...."

"Say no more, my friend. Besides you are too famous here or anywhere for that matter.  You being apart of the Bratva may give us unwanted attention. Your time in the Bratva has passed.  If someday you come to me wanting to take an active role, I will not say no, but I do not believe it is your destiny. When you were with us in Moscow; that was your time.  You have a promise that you need to keep to your father.  Something about righting his wrongs?"

"Anatoly, I don't know.  For the last nine months, I have been raped repeatedly several times a day.  Been call a 'worthless piece a shit whore' or some variation of that during that time. I don't know if I have it in me to fight."

"Oliver," Anatoly put his arm on Oliver's shoulder.

"I fought him, all the time.  He would torture me electric probes in my ass and my penis until I was screaming. He tortured and beat me down there. The doctor says he thinks I am okay to have children, but it is up in the air whether I will.  Only time will tell he said.  I never gave in, so he would just have fun with the shock collar around my neck and let all the inside guards do anything they wanted to me.  He let them pierce my cock! He made me drink his piss!" Oliver was almost yelling. Oliver took a few more breaths to calm himself and then continued, "He wanted me to submit to him.  Wanted me to willingly suck him or let me him fuck me, but I wouldn't. You know I would die before that would happen. I fought until he brought the others in. He then realized torturing me wouldn't work. So he threatened to torture the other kids.  So I caved, I could not let them go through what I went through.  I couldn't. "

"Those children became your family?"  Anatoly asked.

"Yes, I had to protect them.  For all I know, I would be stuck there the rest of my life. I could take the pain, but they could not."

"It is not your fault.  I saw how scared the kids were when we rescued them.  They had been so horribly traumatized.  You know I am ruthless, but my heart broke for them. You did the right thing. A true Captain protects his family at all costs even if he has to suffer because of it.  Your actions to protect them even-though you suffered greatly by going against yourself and submitting to that monster are the marks of a true warrior; a true Bratva Captain. Children are innocent and need to be protected."

"Thank you, Anatoly."

"Is there anything else you need to take your revenge tonight?"

"Let's have a table and some chairs.  I want him naked and chained up by his wrists.  I also want his ankles chained to the floor spread apart.  Probably should have a drop cloth. It will be bloody."

"That should not be a problem."

"Is there anything else or should we go inside?"

"We are good my friend."

 

*****

 

**Dining Room**

Everyone filed into the dining room as Oliver and Anatoly joined them. Oliver was seated next to his mom and Tommy. Walter sat at the head of the table between Moira and Thea. Everyone else gathered around.  Soup and a seafood linguine that had a lot of minced seafood in it was served.  The linguine was fine cut so Oliver's stomach could tolerate the soft food diet he was on.

"Oliver, I am sorry we could not have your favorite meal tonight." Moira said.

"I hate this soft food diet I am on too, but by this time next week I should be good to eat normal food."

"So, how are you feeling?"  Anatoly asked.

"I have a little pain. If I move too quickly, but it is not enough to take pain medicine. I am not going to take them unless I have no choice." Oliver took a bite of the linguine. "This is really good. I'll have to thank Raisa.  Anyway, mom? I did not think I needed to explain about the 'not waking me up thing'. I didn't think it was an issue." 

"What do you mean, Oliver?" Moira asked, surprised her son was talking about the earlier incident in front of everyone. He guesses that Anatoly already knows what happened earlier.

"Most of you know how my friends and I were hunted by mercenaries on the island. My friends knew how to fight and how to hunt food. I did not.  Two of them were former soldiers in their countries; they kept me alive. They trained me to listen to outside sounds.  Basically if I heard anything going on outside the cave or the cargo plane, I was to hide behind crates and stuff since I was useless at fighting and protecting myself. They taught me a few techniques that I could use if I was attacked in my sleep."

"You lived in a cave?" Thea asked.

"Yes, I did. My bed was a few fur pelts. I lived there my first year and then the second year I stayed with a new friend in his military cargo plane that the mercenaries shot down a year before I got there. Anyway, I learned how to train my ears to hear someone step on a twig outside of where I was. Mom, I should have woken up when you opened the door, but the pain meds kept me sleeping heavy. I am sorry, mom, I should have told you."

"It is not your fault." Moira said.

"Well I am telling everyone now.  No one should touch me, if I am sleeping or having a nightmare. You can talk to me, but that is it.  I will wake up on my own eventually."

They nodded in agreement.

"So how did you and Anatoly meet?" Thea asked.

Oliver looked at Anatoly and Anatoly gave a slight nod that probably only Oliver could see.  Oliver knew from that he had permission to say whatever he wanted.  "It is not really a happy story.  I am not really sure that it is appropriate for the dinner table.  Anatoly had been captured by the second set of mercenaries that came to the island and lived in a cell in the cargo haul of a freighter ship for 2 years. The freighter was just off the coast of the island when one of my friends and I climbed a mountain and discovered it. They started bombing the area where my friends and I were staying in cargo haul of a downed plane I told you about. We rushed back because Shado was there and we were scared for her.  I was knocked out by one of the explosions that hit real close to me. I woke up in the cell next to Anatoly. There was not anything to do in the cells, so he taught me and the others down there Russian."

"Why did they capture you?" Thea asked.

"Medical experimentation, but I am fine.  Dr. Lamb checked me out.  I am good."

"Anatoly, how did you get off the island?"

Anatoly looked at Oliver to have him explain since he did not know what Oliver would want him to say.

"Thea, all you need to know is that Anatoly came back for me.  He and his men searched the entire island, but couldn't find me.  I was hidden in a cave that they missed because the outside is overgrown with vines. It is not his fault. I should have had a sign for him because I knew he would come back for me. That is really what you wanted to know, isn't it?"  Oliver asked.  Oliver was not on the island when Anatoly came back looking for him.  He was in Hong Kong, but he couldn't tell them that.

"Yes.  Anatoly, I meant no disrespect.  Thank you for being there for my brother."  Thea said.

"No apologies needed, my dear.  It is a valid question that I am sure you all have wondered about. There was a way off the island, but I couldn't get to Oliver to take him with me. I decided to go and then bring back help.  When we got back to the island, the freighter he was on had partially sunk.  It looked like the engine room caught fire and exploded.  I assumed him dead when we did not find him on the island."  Anatoly explained further.

There was silence for a little while and then Tommy spoke up, "Oliver would you like to do something tonight?"

"Anatoly and I have plans for tonight.  He is leaving for Moscow in the morning, but how about we do the city tomorrow?"  Oliver asked Tommy.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."  Moira said.

"That's sounds perfect.  I got to get you caught up on what passes for fun in Starling City."  Tommy said.  Jason looked to Oliver and Tommy with a sad look. He wanted to go too. Tommy wanted to spend some time with just him and Oliver, but the look on Jason's face broke his heart. Tommy realized then that Oliver is Jason's best friend just like Oliver is his best friend.  _Jason probably thinks I am going to take Oliver away from him; poor kid has been through way too much_ , Tommy thinks. "Jason would you like to join us?"  Tommy asks.

Jason instantly brightens up and looks at Oliver for permission. "Jason, I think it would be fun if you join us."  Oliver says.

"Thanks that would be great."  Jason said smiling.

"Shaun, honey? I know you want to join them too, but we have to meet with some people tomorrow regarding us adopting you.  Also, I was planning on taking you shopping.  I thought we would get you some more clothes and let you pick out some toys you like."

"Toys? I only had a few toys when I was little. I would like some toys."  Shaun said happily.

"Mom, I would like to go with you. Can I take off from school tomorrow?  Margo can get my homework." Thea said.

"That would be wonderful.  I think that would be fine." Moira said.

"Tommy you should take them to them to Jamo's. They have 5-star soups, sandwiches, loaded bake potatoes. My friends and I love it. Oliver you could have soup and a bake potato, right?"

"Yeah, that would probably work, but I am counting the days until I am eating regular food."

"Jamo's it is then. I'll pick you and Jason up at 12?"

"That will work."  Oliver said.

"So Oliver, do you have any plans since you are home now?"  Anatoly asked.

"Um... probably just relaxing for a while and enjoying life.  Mom, I know you want me to go back to college and then work at Queen Consolidated, but I honestly don't really want to think about any of that right now. There is more to it.  Maybe we can talk later about that?"  Oliver said.  He knew his mom was thinking of him taking his rightful place as CEO, so he thought he would head off the questions. Besides with all these people here, he doesn't think she would make that much of a fuss.

"Of course.  Whatever you need, Oliver."  Moira said.

Everyone was done with dinner and the dishes were cleared. Anatoly speaks to Raisa, "Miss, will you please bring the gift I have brought."

"Yes, of course."

After a few minutes Raisa came back and tripped on a rug and almost fell into Oliver's lap.  Oliver quickly caught her and the bottle before it hit the ground using his lightening fast reflexes.

"So sorry Mr. Oliver and Mr. Knyazev" Raisa said.

"It’s no worry."  Oliver says in Russian.

"Mr. Oliver you speak Russian." Raisa asked.

"Yes, I speak it fluently. Perhaps we should converse in Russian so I will not loose the language."  Oliver said.

Raisa nodded. "You were always a smart boy.  I will get the sparking grape for the others."

"Mom, I can have the Vodka."  Thea said.

"You are 17.  You, Jason, Oliver, and Shaun will have the non-alcoholic juice to celebrate with."  Moira said.

"Mom, I think I am definitely old enough." Oliver said.

"Oliver, you can not drink alcohol with the PTSD medicine they gave you. Remember what the doctor said."  Moira said.

"Mom, I am only taking the antibiotics for now, so yes I can have it." Oliver said with a hint of authority in his voice.

"Oliver you need to be taking all of your medicine."

"Mom can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Moira nodded.

"Well, okay. This is the finest vodka Russia has to offer."  Anatoly pours into Oliver's glass and each of the others glasses that are old enough to drink. "To Oliver, Jason, and Shaun. To their freedom.  To them being alive and in good health. We have a saying when we toast in Russia. Prochnost, it means strength and durability in Russian which I think applies here." Anatoly raised his glass and said "Prochnost."

"Prochnost" Oliver says and everyone repeats with him. They are took a drink.

Thea gets up and says, "It was nice to meet you, Anatoly. Thank you for everything you have done for Oliver and the others."

"It was nice to meet you too, my dear." Anatoly says.

"Mom, may I be excused? Margo and I are going out this evening."  Thea asked.

Moira nods her head. As she leaves, Oliver reaches out his arm and Thea hugs him. 

 

*****

 

**Thea's room**

She goes up to her room, not realizing the Anatoly's guard is following her. She arrived in her room. She doesn't lock her door. Well, not unless her parents are entertaining guests she doesn't know, but she trusts Anatoly so she doesn't bother with the lock. She gets her phone out and calls Margo.  "Hey Margo.  Let's get drunk tonight. Couldn't drink any alcohol at dinner like mom used to let me do when it is just mom and me.  Now there are two others in the house who are too young to drink.  I will never get to drink again. 2 hours? Sure I can wait that long. Thanks, I will meet you downstairs in 2 hours."

The door opens and she is thinking it is Oliver, when one of Anatoly's men walked in. "Hey, you can't come in." Thea protests.

"I mean you no harm.  I'm Dmitry."  Anatoly's guard says.  Thea slightly relaxes but she is still wary of him.  "I heard you were wanting some alcohol." Dmitry pulled out the bottle of vodka from his coat jacket.  He had a feeling to bring it from his hotel, now he knew why. He looked at Thea with predatory lust.  He always did like his girls from age 11 to 17 which is something he kept from Anatoly since Anatoly would have frowned on it. He liked to strip away their innocence.  He knew he was a pedophile and he really didn't care, but Anatoly hated such men because of what happened to his children. He has no doubt that Anatoly would kill him if he knew. "This is an unopened, very expensive bottle of Russian vodka that you can not get in America. It is truly a treat to have. You can have the bottle if you help me out."

Thea's eyes lit up. _Okay, that would be worth anything. Margo and I could have so much fun with it. I can't believe I am going to ask, but you only live once, right?  Besides I am turning 18 next month. I can do what I want,_ she thinks. "W-What do I have to do?"  Thea asks, scared of what the answer might be.

Dmitry puts the bottle on her desk and Thea moves toward it, "No, not until you have done what I want."

"Which is?"  Thea asks again.

"Come here little girl. Stand close in front of me."

Thea does as she is told. She feels this is a stupid and possibly the sluttiest thing she has done, but she really wants that alcohol. After seeing how beaten Oliver was at the hospital and seeing this afternoon's nightmare, she doesn't know how to deal with the sorrow and the anger of what someone did to him. Not to mention what happened to Jason and Shaun.  Her heart aches so much for the three of them. She wishes she could kill Chang Wei herself.   _Do I really want alcohol that much that I am willing to sacrifice my body for it? I am so messed up._ She decides, but pushes the rest of those thoughts out of her head.

She is now as close in front of him that he can touch her. She feels disgusted with herself.  She pushes the thoughts away.

"That's it. Sweetheart. So Lovely. My little girl." Dmitry says, as he gently caresses her face.  "Oliver has a beautiful little sister."  Something about that last comment made the hairs on the back of Thea neck stand up. It was possessive, predatory. Yeah, Thea knew this was stupid, but she didn't stop him yet.  She was curious as to what he was going to do.  All of the sudden his eyes turn from caring to stone cold evil. Thea sees the change in his eyes and it frightens her, but she says nothing.  He continues to caress her cheek and pet her hair. Thea was starting to get creeped out.

 

**Dining Room**

Meanwhile downstairs, it is getting late.  Anatoly nods to Oliver and Oliver understands that it is time to go to take care of business.  "Mom, may I be excused? Anatoly and I have plans this evening. I think he is throwing me a traditional Russian homecoming party this evening."  Oliver said.

"Yes, of course and remember you need to take it easy. Doctor's order."

Oliver just smiles.

"Don't forget about tomorrow buddy."  Tommy said, suddenly worried about Oliver. _Is it a Russian only party or the Russian Bratva that Oliver is getting acquainted with?_ Tommy wants to ask, but he feared Anatoly and did not want to be disrespectful.  _Are they going to recruit him into the Bratva as payback for all they have done?  I will have to ask Oliver later,_  Tommy thinks.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Tommy.  Night everyone."  Oliver said as he walked out.

Shaun was yawning and Moira notices. "Jason would you mind helping Shaun get ready for bed.  I will be up there in a little while."

"Of course. Come on buddy." Jason and Shaun left as well.

"It was truly a pleasure. Thank you for having me."  Anatoly said as he follows Oliver out of the dining room.

Moira and Walter got up and thanked Anatoly.  "Thank you so much for all the sacrifices that you and your organization made to get my boy back. We shall pay for the replenishment of your resources that you lost in your efforts to help Oliver and the children."  Moira said.  Walter approves.  They know that the Bratva lost life in the raids on Chang's business, but Tommy doesn't know about those.

"No repayment needed.  You and your family do not owe me or my organization anything.  Getting Oliver home safe is reward enough."  Anatoly says.

Oliver winces at that. He suspects someone will eventually suspect that his connection is more than just Anatoly owing Oliver his life. He hopes that they don't know what he tattoo means, but if the questions are asked, he will answer as truthfully as he can without them knowing that while Oliver was with the Bratva he could have come home. "Everyone I will see you in the morning. Thank you.  I never thought I would ever get back here.  It is nice to finally be home."

They both left the dining room. "I need to get my jacket."  Oliver says as he rushes up the stairs.

  

**Thea's room**

He roughly grabs the top of her head with a tight grip on her hair, "Ow that hurts. Ease up on the grip." she protests, but not telling him to stop yet.

"Can't take a pain, little girl?" Dmitry says as he pushes her down to her knees with one had on her hair and another fumbling with his zipper of his pants to pull out his cock out for Thea to suck on.

 

**Oliver's room**

Oliver goes into his closet and gets out his old leather jacket. He hopes it still fits and sure enough it does. "Jason I am not sure what time tonight I will be back, so don't wait up. I will be back as soon as I can."

"Okay, no problem."

Shaun came to give him a hung and then got back in his car bed that he has grown to love. He grabs his keys and new cell phone and shuts he door when he hears voices from Thea's room.

 

**Thea's room**

Dmitry finally gets his hard cock out, "Open your mouth little girl." he says quietly. 

"That hurts."  She says trying to claw his hand away from her scalp as is continues to pull her head.  Tears are streaming down her face from the pain.  She has totally forgotten about the alcohol now because of the hair pulling.

Oliver is outside just closing his door when he makes out Thea saying something. _Did she just say, 'It hurts?' What the fuck? Thea is alone in her room. She is probably talking on the phone_ , Oliver decided and turns to walk away. 

"I said open your mouth, fucking bitch," Dmitry yells.

When Oliver hears that from a Russian accent it doesn't even take a second to register what is going on. Oliver kicks in the door at the same time Thea screams for Dmitry to stop. Just before Dmitry starts to touch his cock to Thea's lips, Oliver grabs Dmitry's fingers and pries them off bending them backwards which makes Dmitry drop to the ground. Luckily without hurting Thea more. "You fucking soofabitch!" Oliver yells.

Jason comes out of the room to see what is going on.  Shaun is asleep already.

Dmitry doesn't even have a chance to tuck his cock back into his pants before Oliver is grabbing him off of the floor and taking him out into to the hallway toward the stairs. Thea and Jason follows Oliver. Oliver gets to the top of the stairs and slugs him with enough force to knock him to the ground. "You fucking pervert, that's my little sister!" Oliver screams at the top of his lungs.  Moira, Walter, Tommy, Raisa, Diggle come running to see what the commotion was, since they heard every word Oliver said from were they were.

"Oliver what is?"  Moira asks from the foyer in front on the stairs.

Oliver doesn't hear them.  He is blinded by the need to hurt this man who dared to hurt his sister. He pulls the guy up from the floor at the top of the stairs and pushes him against the wall. He punches him in the stomach and the man doubles over in pain   "I should kill you for what you did to my sister!" Oliver yells not realizing he has an audience.  

"Oliver, No!" Thea screams.  Thea wants him punished, but not killed.

Oliver hears her, but he doesn't care. He will deal with the consequences of what he said later.  Oliver grabs him and throws him down the stairs.

"Oliver, what are you doing?"  Moira screams as the man tumbles down the stairs.  Everyone is stunned except Anatoly who looks on with pride. Anatoly's right-hand man rolls over from being thrown down the stairs with his cock still hanging out of the zipper. Anatoly is angry that Dmitry would try and violate Oliver's sister, but he has pride that Oliver is taking care of business. Moira sees too and suddenly knows that Oliver's anger is justified.

Oliver runs down the stairs as Dmitry is groaning and writhing in pain probably from some broken bones as he is lying on his back. He pulls Dmitry up to the nearest wall.  He punches him in the mouth and nose, breaking his nose and busting his lip. Blood spews on the wall. "I caught him trying to force Thea to suck him off."  Moira and everyone paled and looked angry at the man.

Oliver rears his arm to punch him a few more times, but Anatoly grabs his fist and stops him. "Not here. You can deal with him later. Don't kill him in front of your family. Kill him later."  Anatoly says in Russian as he gets his phone out to call his driver to come in and get Dmitry.

Oliver then backs away from Dmitry and Dmitry falls to the floor.  Oliver looks over at Raisa who had a shocked look on her face. She understood exactly what Anatoly said in Russian. Oliver couldn't let her or his family think that he is going to kill him. He knows Raisa would tell Moira that Anatoly encouraged Oliver to kill him as if it was a given that Oliver would do it. He has to say something to remedy it.  "Anatoly, you can beat him, but don't kill him."

"Of course, Oliver." Anatoly's driver comes in so he said, "Ivan, Dmitry has betrayed us. Take him out of my sight." Anatoly said to his driver.

"Yes, Sir." Ivan grabbed Dmitry up to haul him out of the Queen home.

Dmitry knew what he did to Thea is a death sentence. At the time he did not think he would get caught, but now that he did he knew he would die.  So, he figured he could have one last bit of fun. He looked back at Thea, "You wanted that alcohol so bad that you came up to me to do whatever I wanted." Everyone had a shocked look on their face and Thea looked down ashamed. He continued, "You wanted me to fuck your mouth." Oliver was already moving toward him. "You little stupid Slut." 

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that. You Fucking Pervert!" Oliver said and then punched him in the face so hard it knocked Dmitry out with one blow.  "Take him, before I do something I'll regret."  Oliver said in a deadly yet commanding voice that no one but Anatoly recognized. His persona as a Bratva Captain showing through easily for everyone to see.  A voice gravely low and murderous sounding. A voice that sent shivers down their spine. His family was stunned.  They did not recognize him in that second.  Unfortunately, Moira and Tommy recognized how well Oliver seemed to fit in with the brutality of the Bratva. They wondered if they really truly knew who Oliver was. _Is Oliver one of them?_ Tommy thought.

"Yes, Sir." Ivan took him out and put him in the truck of the car.

Oliver comes back to himself in that moment.  Comes back from the darkness that blinds him at times. At that moment, he starts to panic, "Thea, are you okay?" Oliver asks as he slips back to who he really is, a caring brother.

"I am fine. My head hurts because he was pulling my hair, but that is all he did. I mean he only touched my face with his hand. H-he was trying to force me to suck when you came in.  Oh, Ollie, if you hadn't...." She rushed into his arms crying.

Oliver held her to him.  He kissed the top of her head, trying to calm her. "It's going to be okay, Thea.  He is never going to hurt you again."  Oliver said gently. "I hope I didn't scare you. When I saw what he was about to do, I couldn't think about anything else but hurting him. It made me...." Oliver did not

"Crazy?"  Thea asks through the tears.

"Maybe a little." Oliver said.

"Only a little? Dude, you were about to kill that guy.  I could see it in your eyes.  We all could."  Tommy said.

A flash of panic rose across on his face it was only a second, but Moira and Tommy saw it. He had to explain.  "I wasn't going to, but I wanted to make him think I was. Wanted to put the fear of god into him so he would think twice before ever trying anything like that again.  What you saw was me just being tough like I was on the island. All of my friends were like that.  It is how I survived on the island for so long; unfortunately they were all killed by the soldiers and mercenaries that had been hunting us.  I can not let anymore of my family get hurt. I think I just... It was like the island all over again and that guy was the enemy."  Oliver said as if that explained it all.

"Oliver, maybe you should consider talking to a professional. What you did... although on some level I understand... it is not normal."  Moira said.

"I am fine mom. I will see someone only if I can not handle things myself."

"Oliver..." Anatoly said.

"Thea I have to go.  Are you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine."

Oliver walked out the door with Anatoly.

"Walter, Thea, I am meeting with one of my friends in a little while to discuss plans for her daughter's sweet sixteen birthday."  Moira said.

"Mom, I am fine.  I am going over to Margo's for the night."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Moira was going to meet Malcolm Merlyn. She hated lying to her family, but that has been the situation since her husband Robert died.

Tommy left and decided to go to a bar. He was worried about Oliver.

 

*****

 

Once Anatoly and Oliver were inside the limo, Oliver spoke up.  "I will be killing him tonight. Raisa, our housekeeper, heard everything you said.  I had to convince them that I did not want him dead, but I do want him dead."

"As you wish. He betrayed a Bratva member's family. Everyone knows it is a death sentence and it is your right to carry it out." Anatoly said.

"Indeed." Oliver said.

They rode to no-so-secret headquarters of the Starling City Bratva. It is an auto repair shop with a basement down below where Chang was being held. Once they all have entered a guard blocked their exit.  A part of Oliver thinks the person as a threat since his is blocking the entrance, but the rational part of him knows that there is always a guard at the door to keep customers from coming into the shop when Bratva business is being conducted.  They go to an office and there Oliver meets the top Bratva of Starling City.

"Oliver let me introduce you to Alexi Leonov the Bratva Captain and leader of the Bratva in Starling City. Alexi this is Oliver Queen.  Oliver has earned his place as a Bratva Captain as well in our Brotherhood."

"Pleased to meet you. It is a pleasure to meet an American Captain. It is certainly a rare occurrence."  Alexi said as he bowed his head.

"Pleased to meet you as well, Alexi."  Oliver said as he too bows his head in respect.  "I hope Chang Wei hasn't been too much trouble for you."

"Not at all. We have fed him the minimum to keep him alive. Anatoly told us you were in the hospital this past week.  I hope all is well."

"Yes, I am fine now, but it is probably to Chang Wei's disappointment. I am sure he was hoping that I would die after my family paid 70 million for me."

"Anatoly says he is a witness to your ruthlessness and your skills of killing and torture.  I look forward to seeing your skills." Alexi says.

"Yes, I am excited.  He raped and tortured me so many times more than anyone else. He sold me to be raped and tortured to whoever had the money. He kept me to where I could not fight back. He will regret that he ever saw my face. Shall we begin?"  Oliver asked to them both.

"Here are the clothes you requested, so you do not get blood on yours." Anatoly said.

"Thank you" Oliver said as he stripped down to his boxers in front of them. Oliver is way past being shy about his body. Having scars to the Bratva makes you gain respect. Shows that a person gets their hands dirty from time to time. He carefully laid out his clothes on the couch in the office so they would not wrinkled. He was in a long sleeve gray shirt and black pants, socks, and shoes.  He asks for a change of clothes and even shoes in case he got Chang's blood on them.  The clothes will be burned along with Chang's clothes and possessions. Any DNA evidence will be destroyed.  They have a toast of vodka, before Chang's punishment is given out.  It is a custom to toast to success before Bratva business begins.

Alexi leads Oliver and Anatoly down to the basement of the Bratva headquarters. There Oliver sees Chang hanging naked, chained by his wrists from the ceiling.  The balls of his feet are touching the ground, but not his full foot. Chang seems to be unconscious at the moment.  The dark part of Oliver surfaces. It is the part of him that Amanda Waller made him into when he was in Hong Kong. The Killer. The Torturer. The Bratva Captain. Oliver hates that part of himself and he vows to rid himself of that darkness in time, but for now he lets that darkness out. The ruthlessness and coldness that has consumed him for so long surfaces for one purpose. Vengeance. _Chang must pay for what he did to me and the others_ , he tells himself. _No mercy._ He knows he should not embrace the monster that he feels he is since he tortured General Shrieve in Hong Kong after the general killed thousands including a child that he had grown to feel like family, but he has to. Oliver knows his life is not the only life that was ruined. Oliver knows that there are others who are dead or sold over the 10 year that Chang did this. They deserve justice and Oliver vows to given them justice. He smiles because Chang must be in agony hanging by his wrists.

"How long has he been hanging here?" Oliver asked.

"I am sorry for what has happened to you.  After Anatoly told me a few things of what you have been through, all I wanted was for him to suffer for hurting one of our own.   He has been hanging there for 24 hours.  We did not give him and food or water today.  We did not see the point."  Alexi says.

"Thank you, Alexi.  This is perfect.  He didn't just hurt me, but he hurt children as young as 5.  I was there in the hallway when he was walking out with a 5 year old boy he had just raped.  I knew what he did because the kid was sobbing and he was being taken to the shower because there was blood on the back of the kid's ass and thighs.  I wanted to kill him so much, but they kept my legs paralyzed and my wrists chained at all times. They unchained me to take me to the shower before each client, but my legs were still paralyzed so they had to chain me in the shower where I was raped again and then they would wash me. I was raped 205 times in those first 3 weeks." 

Oliver saw Anatoly and Alexi's murderous rage. Neither one of them engaged in human trafficking or forced prostitution.  They did engage in prostitution, but the prostitutes could leave anytime they wanted and were age 18 or over. Going by those rules did not produce, as much profit as other criminal organizations, but it is something Anatoly could live with. Anatoly routinely checked with the other Bratva Branches to make sure they are going by the rules as well, especially since he heard about Oliver being in forced prostitution. The subject really hit home for Anatoly because of what Oliver was going through.

Oliver is standing in front of Chang, only a few feet away. "Wake him up!" Oliver said staring at Chang with his signature murderous look.

One of the guards splashes ice could water on his face and body. Chang instantly wakes up, "What the fuc-"

"You are awake. Miss me much?" Oliver says menacingly.

Oliver glances at Chang whose eyes widened when he saw Oliver standing in front of him. Chang now realizes that Oliver was the connection to his businesses getting destroyed.  He suspected this much, but also he knows that he will be dying at the hands of these men. He wonders if it would be these men or Oliver who finally kills him.

"So Oliver, are you going to fuck me like the whore you are, sweetheart?"  Chang asks.

Oliver slugs him across the face, busting his nose and upper lip. "You wish, but I am straight."

"You are just as gay as I am.  I saw the recent videos. You seducing the clients like-" Chang doesn't get to finish before Oliver punches him three times in the ribs hearing them break under his fists.

"If I didn't perform, you would torture them.  I saw what happened to Shaun when I did not do what you said.  He was black and blue all over his entire body and covered in welts from him being beaten with a cane. He's 11 year-old! You Fucking Pervert. You made me watch him get raped by men you brought in. You gave no mercy when you hurt us, so I will show no mercy to you.  He still has nightmares from what you and those men did to him.  I wasn't about to let that happen to him again, so yeah I acted like the fucking whore you wanted me to. You ruined him.  You ruined us. You deserved to be kept alive and tortured for 7 months which is the time they were there.  Lucky for you, I don't have that kind of patience." Oliver punches him in the solar plexus.

Chang's breath goes out of him and he gasps for air. After a bit he is breathing normal again.

"The first thing you did to me was rape me and then have 5 others do the same, so that will be the first thing that happens to you. Anatoly, I am ready for your men to do as they please. I don't want his face messed up anymore than it is already.  His body will need to be recognizable for the police to identity him.  I want him identified quickly so my family and other families can get closure."  Oliver said as he sat down to watch the show. Alexi and Anatoly and a few other high ranking Bratva members did as well.   He wants to see the anguish on Chang's face when he is raped.  The five men started to undress. 

  

**Chang Wei Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/18936104) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 17) **

 

There was blood dripping on to the plastic that was covering the floor from Chang's gang rape. He looked like he was in excruciating pain. Chang had tears in his eyes from the pain he is in.

Oliver got up from the table as the others were getting their clothes back on. "I think I heard both of your shoulders dislocate from how rough they were with you.  Not so strong anymore, huh? Fucking pervert!"  Oliver spat on him.

Chang Wei wanted to beg for his life, but he knew it would be no use, so he stayed quite.

"It is my turn, now.  You know you don't know this, but I was trained to be a torturer. I got pretty good at it too.  I always got the person to talk. Lucky, for you I will be holding back only so you do not bleed to death too quickly. What I am going to do to you is payment for what you did to me and all of the other lives you have ruined. Let's begin."

"I hope someone kills you for this." Chang Wei said.

"Too bad it won't be you.  Now shut the fuck up."  Oliver said and punched him in the gut.  Oliver was wearing gloves.  He wishes he could do what he wanted to do with his bare hands, but he could not leave behind any DNA evidence.  The men who raped Chang used a condom and Anatoly would be sure to rid his body of other DNA from the rape, but it was still safer this way. Normally the Bratva would never allow the body to be found, but Oliver wanted his family and the others in Los Angeles to know that Chang got what he deserved. They needed closure, so his body needed to be found.

 

************   Begin Chang Wei Graphic Torture Scene ************

 

Oliver went to the table that had all of his torture stuff he requested.  He picks up the arrow that he asked for.  He hasn't yet made any of his own.  The only ones he had were the ones in the ammunition case from the island and they were made of stone arrow heads.  Anatoly got razor-sharp steel arrows. "Anatoly, these Arrows are perfect. Thank you."  Anatoly acknowledged his thanks.

Oliver approached Chang with the arrow in his hand. "This is a really nice arrow. It is razor sharp.  The arrows on the island were stone arrowheads, but they always did the damage that was needed at a long distance. But these..." Oliver lightly ran it across Chang's chest above his heart, near his collar bone.  As Oliver ran the arrow across Chang's upper chest, blood left a path in its wake.  After that Oliver ran the arrow down Chang's sternum.  They were all light surface cuts, because Oliver did not want Chang to bleed to death just yet."... can be used for so much more.  Don't you think?" Oliver asked as Chang continued to scream the entire time Oliver drew the arrow head on him.  At the intersection of the two cuts he dug in a bit, but still not enough for him to bleed to death.

"You fucking whore!"

Oliver ignored him.  Oliver looked at Anatoly and said, "Let's start with electrocution."  Alexi brings over the electrocution equipment that is used when the local Bratva need to torture or interrogate someone. There was a wet sponge that wrapped around an electrode that was connected to the electrical box. Oliver pulls off the sponge to expose the electrode prongs. "Alexi, turn it on medium to start with."

"Yes, Oliver."

Oliver took the handle and pressed it to Chang's chest at the intersection of the two cuts for a minute or two and Chang screams in pain. "Argh, you son a bitch!" Chang yells. 

Oliver had dug the electrodes into the carved area for added pain, "Alexi, turn it on the highest setting where it will not kill him taking into account I am not using the sponge. But first drench him in water so he will feel it all over his body."

"Happily. You are truly a master at torture, Oliver." Alexi said.  Alexi nodded to one of his guards. The guard came over with a bucket of water and poured it on Chang.

"Ready when you are, Oliver."  Alexi said.

Oliver didn't say a word. He just pushed the electrode to the spot and Chang screamed at the top of his lungs.  He just continues his work and Chang continued to scream.  He has never taken pleasure in torturing someone.  It has always just been a job; something he had to do.  Something forced on him by Amanda Waller otherwise Amanda would kill his sister.  He is surprised that he doesn't take pleasure in this as well.  He figured he would considering all of the pain that this man did to him and the others. _Perhaps I am not as far gone as I thought_ , he thinks. He is just treating it as a job like what he had to do in Hong Kong or when he worked for the Bratva. After what he did in Hong Kong, torturing was no big deal, so of course he continued it when he worked with the Bratva.

Again he held the rod for 2 minutes and then let up for 5 minutes. Chang is now screaming himself hoarse. After 15 minutes Chang passes out from the pain.  His body can't take anymore.  "Wake him up!"  Oliver said.

One of the guards splashes ice could water on his face and body. Chang instantly wakes up and says, "Please no more.  Just kill me already."

"You did not give me any mercy, so why should I give you any?  Besides, I never give mercy to anyone regardless of who they are.  It is not the Bratva way.  We are ruthless.  I am ruthless."  Oliver said with conviction. Actually, Oliver would give mercy if the situation allows him too which in Hong Kong and in the Bratva it was never.  Now that he is home he would give mercy if doing so would not hinder the objective of the situation, but this is not one of those times.

He continued this for an hour. By the time Oliver was done, Chang's voice was raspy. It seems that Chang's level of pain tolerance was nothing compared to Oliver's.  Chang was literally hanging by his wrists.  His legs gave out 15 minutes ago.

"Thank you Alexi." Oliver went to the table and took a shot of vodka. He needed a small break. "Wake him up."

Liam, who has been the one to splash the water on Chang, is an enforcer in the Starling City Bratva under Alexi.  He is known as the "mechanic", according to Alexi. "Yes, Captain."  Liam did as he was told and Chang woke up suddenly. He body was screaming in pain. He wanted to die.

"Just kill me please.  I'm sorry for what I did to you.  Just kill me, please." Chang begged.

"Oh, I will kill you, but it won't be for a while."  Oliver picked up the baton and beats Chang over his body with it. "You will be covered in bruises just like you let them do to me." For the next 30 minutes Oliver beats every inch of Chang front and back. Oliver did hit his genitals a few times, but he was not focusing on it since they were already beaten blue by the rapists.

Chang was gasping for breath.  Oliver grabbed the blow torch and put it to the end of the metal baton until the end of it was glowing red hot.  He then started to burn different places on Chang. Chang opened his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs. Oliver continued to burn him for the next hour. When he was done Chang's burn marks had burn marks. Every inch on Chang's body even his genitals had burn marks. Oliver felt that was justice, since he had burned with candles.  Thankfully, Oliver did not have any scars from the burns on his genitals that happened a week ago. He was lucky, but Chang won't be that lucky.

Chang passed out again and Liam woke him up with their last bucket of water.

"You are lucky, that I am getting bored. It has been 2 ½ hours. So for the next 1 ½ hours you are going to slowly bleed to death."

There were tears coming down Chang's face. Oliver was not sure if they were tears of joy that his death was coming soon or tears of agony. Oliver smiled.  Justice is being done since Chang has been broken.

Oliver grabbed the quiver full of arrows and strapped it to his back. He then with quick succession put an arrow in each thigh muscle and each shoulder.  Of course he knew were all of the arteries were and avoided them.  Oliver left the arrows in for the time being, so he wouldn't bleed to death too quickly just like he did with General Shrieve in Hong Kong.

Oliver went to the table and picked up the hunting knife. Oliver took the knife and drew cuts down his body, mainly chest, abs, and back. He did it the same way as Billy Wintergreen did with he tortured Oliver on Lian Yu. Chang writhed and screamed "Argh... you fucking whore."  Chang screamed.

 

************   End Chang Wei Graphic Torture Scene ************

 

Oliver just wants to get on with his life. He had tortured Chang to the best of his knowledge without killing him. He is satisfied that Chang has gotten his just deserve because he has tortured him like his was trained.  _It is time to end this_ , Oliver thought. He is ready to end Chang's life.  Oliver still had the bloody knife in his hand that he used to do surface cuts on Chang.

"What are you going to do next, you worthless whore?"  Chang says mustering all the strength he has to taunt Oliver. Chang just wants to die, so he wants to taunt Oliver into killing him quickly out of anger.

Oliver takes a quick break and gets another shot of vodka. _I do feel worthless, but at least I am not worthless when it comes to torture._ Oliver turned back from the table after taking the shot with the other Bratva and said.  "You have said that to me countless times over the last 9 months, but you should know I don't believe a word of it. You never broke me.  I only submitted to you to protect the kids, but I never truly submitted in my heart. Never stopped fighting in my heart. Time to die Mr. Wei."  He picks up the knife that he had laid down to take the shot of vodka and strides over to Chang.

Anatoly blinked back tears. He would not shed a tear, but the pain that Oliver went through cut him so deeply. _That monster does not deserve a quick death_ , Anatoly thought and so he said. "Oliver may I present you a choice before you kill him."  Anatoly said.

Oliver turned to Anatoly "What do you suggest, Anatoly?"

"It up to you, but I offer to take him with me back to Moscow and keep him barley alive for 9 months while he is raped and tortured throughout the day everyday for the 9 months he has had you or a year if you wish. Then when you are ready, we can bring him back here and you can kill him.  He deserves to suffer like you have suffered. However, it is your choice Oliver."

"I would like him to die and get on with my life.  As long as he is alive, he will be hanging over my head. But perhaps it is best that he will be hanging over my head while suffering as he has made me and others suffer.  I think that would be justice."

Oliver then ripped each one of the arrows out.  The arrows were only on Chang's limbs and not near any arteries.  Chang would live. "Anatoly, your suggestion is a good idea.  I accept and thank you, my friend, for offering this choice. I am in your debt.  Bring me the one who dared touch my sister."  Oliver said, satisfied with his decision.

They then brought in who betrayed them and touched Oliver's sister.  His arms were already bound behind his back.

"Look I am sorry, okay. But she wanted the alcohol and she was willing to do anything I asked. She even asked me what she had to do to get it."  Dmitry said.

"I heard her. When I came in there she did not want to participate in what you wanted.  You were trying to force her to suck you. I saw the tears running down her face. She did not want it."  Oliver yelled and punched him in the ribs.

"Your sister is not as innocent as you think, Oliver."  Dmitry said.

"She is seventeen.  She has been through a lot and you took advantage of her. You shall die."  Oliver said coldly. He walked up to him and thrust the knife in his chest as he twisted the knife. Oliver pulled the knife out and the man fell to the floor of the warehouse coughing up blood. 

"Well done Oliver.  You are a worthy Bratva Captain.  Just as cold blooded as you ever were. Shall we celebrate?"

"Yes, let's celebrate." Oliver said.  Oliver walked over to Chang one last time and addressed him.  "Did you enjoy seeing that? After 9 months that will be your fate."  Oliver pointed to the dead man on the floor. Chang had watched the whole display and was amazed at the viciousness of Oliver. He didn't think Oliver had it in him to kill. He was wrong.  "Enjoy going through what you put me and the others through." Oliver said as he took the knife and did a surface cut from Chang's temple down to his chin.  "Take him and tend to his wounds so he can live to be raped and tortured for the next 9 months."

Chang's voice was now almost gone.  "Oliver, please don't do this. Come on baby, I'll make it worth your while. We had a few good times where I made you feel good and you came so prettily for me?" Chang begged.

The guards came to take him down, but stopped as Oliver approached Chang again.

Oliver gritted hit jaw together and then said.  "I never once wanted you or any man that way.  I was straight when you bought me and I am straight now.  You forced me to come, which was the worst thing you could ever do to me. How dare you fucking imply that I liked you raping me? You fucking piece of shit!" Oliver yells and then he threw 5 punches to Chang's face. Chang was bloody and unrecognizable after Oliver was done with him.  Oliver figured that was okay since he will be taken care of to live and not die.  He hoped he did not go overboard and dies on the way back to Moscow.  "Take him down.  Bind his hands and feet and put him in with the dead body during his travels back to Moscow. Treat any mortal wounds.  I don't want him dying."  Oliver said.

Alexi's men got Chang Wei down and took him away to be stitched up and examined for any mortal wounds or internal damage. 

"You are truly ruthless, my son."  Anatoly said.

"He deserves the horror of traveling with a dead body. He put me in a dog cage for 5 days in pitch black.  I had to stay curled in a ball to fit. Every 12 hours they took me out to use the bathroom where they would rape me.  I was only fed once during those 5 days. What he has done to me, he had been doing the last 10 years to mostly children and teenagers.  He deserves everything coming to him."  Oliver said.

"Indeed he does.  We will put him in a cage and do the same as he did to you. Anything else you want us to do to him?" Anatoly agreed.

"Tear his ass up. He used his fist and his... arm... after I had already been torn up from what put me in the hospital. It was the worst pain ever.  I know that those rapists just did that to him, but they should do regularly. They tortured my cock with these steel rods. That would be good. I had two cocks in my ass at the same time. That is every I can think of."  Oliver said struggling to say it, but he wanted the same thing to happen to Chang so he had to tell Anatoly.  "The week before they sold me back to mom he had a party of about 25 men and I was the entertainment. They all had me multiple times I was raped 35 times in 6 hours and one of them... um... fuck... this is so hard to say..." Oliver took a couple a breaths.

"Take your time my friend."

"One of them pierced my cock with a ring.  They kept pulling on the piercing the rest of the night for 4 hours while they are took turns raping me. I was choked to the point of almost passing out. I was also caned, whipped, and beaten down there. Anatoly, the doctor says I am fine and everything seems to be functioning down there, but still he thinks it is up in the air whether I can have children someday."

"Fucking shit. He will suffer like no one has before.  You have my word."  Anatoly said in Russian.

"Thank you. I was having a nightmare about that party when I choked my mom this afternoon. She tried to wake me up and I reacted."

"I will tell them.  I am sorry, Oliver we could not get you out of there sooner. We never stopped searching for you. Your mom hired a hacker to try and find you and she found his businesses.  The only thing we could do is decimate his business empire which forced him to sell you back."

"I know.  You saved me, but the hacker is dead. Chang told me someone tried to breach his network. They killed her. Her blood is on my hands."

"No Oliver it is not. It is on Chang. Let's go. Let's celebrate your freedom."

"Yeah."  Oliver said.  He felt free, but at the same time he did not feel free. His nightmares did not let him forget. He wondered if alcohol might help him. He knows it is a stupid thought, but sometimes he just wanted to forget.

Oliver changed back into his clothes, but he then realized that he broke some of the skin on his right and left hand knuckles when he was punching Chang ruthlessly.  He had gloves on, but the gloves weren't meant to be used for punching. If his family asks, he decided to tell them that he punished the one that touched Thea and that Anatoly saw to the rest of his punishment.  Oliver, Anatoly and the other high ranking Bratva headed to Anatoly's limo to go to a local Russian bar that the Bratva operate.  Oliver just wanted to go home.  He was still very tired and week from the surgery, but he put on a strong face and ignore the slight pain he had from the punches he did. 

 

*****

 

It was about 9pm when Moira met Malcolm at his office. "So has Oliver said anything about Robert? Did Robert say anything to him?" Malcolm asked.

"Oliver has not said anything about that.  All Oliver has said is that Robert died, but he has not said how." Moira said.

"You said you wanted to know the next time Oliver goes out with Tommy. Oliver is going out to lunch at Jamo's. Tommy is picking up Oliver and Jason at 12 tomorrow."  Moira feels like she is betraying her son, but she feels like she has no choice. Malcolm killed her husband and she thought he killed her son with sabotaging the yacht with a bomb. She couldn't let anything else happen to her children.

"I know the place.  Who is Jason? It should just be Oliver and my son Tommy." Malcolm asked.

"Jason is 18.  He was Oliver's best friend when Oliver and Jason were being held. Oliver and Jason have both been through hell.  I don't want them tortured.  Oliver has been tortured even on the island by mercenaries trying to get information out of him and he didn't talk then. You won't get any information out of him. Jason has been tortured and used as a prostitute since he was 5 years old by his father. I don't want Tommy to be tortured, but if you want this done he is the one you should torture."  Moira said thinking that Malcolm would never torture is own son. She was betting on him cancelling the interrogation. She was wrong.

Malcolm gives an evil chuckle.  "You might be right. Since Jason has been tortured, Oliver might not crack, but Tommy?  I think he will. Besides, it is time my son grows up a bit."  Malcolm said smiling and smirking.

"You are smiling about your own son being tortured? You are a monster."  Moira said sadly.

"Yes, I am in a way, but this will toughen him up."

Moira left with tears in her eyes. She needs to find a way to kill that man especially before the undertaking.

 

*****

 

He drank a few more shots, but he was not drunk. After about 2 hours there, he was ready to go home.  "Thank you everyone, but it has been a long day for me since I got out of the hospital today."

"You should go home and rest Oliver.  It is near 11pm."

"Yes, I probably should. Although, I probably won't sleep much."

"Nightmares?"  Alexi asked.

"Yeah", Oliver said trying to show strength, but he is sure it is weakness he is showing.

"Oliver we all have nightmares.  I still have nightmares of my wife and children being tortured to death in front of me 20 years ago. The Triad were responsible. Our brothers in the Brotherhood rescued me, but unfortunately they were too late for my wife and children.  Having nightmares is not a sign of weakness.  We all have our demons in our mind that keep us up at night." Anatoly said.

"I guess so. Thanks. "

 

*****

 

Oliver walked into the Queen mansion after he was dropped off by Anatoly.  Moira had been waiting up for him and came as soon as she heard the door open. "Oliver, are you okay? You look exhausted."

"I am." Oliver said. His stomach started hurting when he was picking up Dmitry. He knew he over did it. "Mom can you take me to see Dr. Lamb in the morning?"

"Did you hurt yourself?"  Moira sound worried.

"At the house with Dmitry, my stomach started hurting and then later. It is probably just the muscles around the incision area that I pulled or the vodka. I am sorry."

Moira noticed his hands and the scraps on his knuckles. "Oliver, your hands.  They weren't like that when you left. What did you do? Did you kill that guy?"

"Mom, why would you assume that I killed him?"

"Because I could see it in your eyes and you are not denying it. Are you?"

"I..." Oliver started to say something but couldn't finish it.

"Oh, god how could you? You will go to jail and I will loose you all over again." Moira started to panic.

"So you are more concerned about me going to jail instead of the fact that I killed him? Anatoly is taking the body back to Moscow and the Bratva leave no evidence." Oliver said.

"Olive when you mentioned the mercenaries hunting you and your friends and only you survived. I assumed you had to kill to survive. It takes a soldier to fight a soldier."  Moira said.  Moira also wanted to know how Oliver knew so much about how they dispose of bodies. _Has my son killed for them? Oh, god Oliver is definitely not the son I once knew._ Moira thought. Moira decided that she did not want to know if he killed for them. She has decided to view him as the son he is now and not the son from his last 5 years of hell.

"It was kill or be killed on the island. At first, I could not kill a bird that my friend, Yao Fei, caught for me. It was my first meal since the boat went down. I was starving.  I waited hours. I watch my friend eat the bird he caught. I had no choice. My friend was a general in the army in China before he was put on the island. He had been stuck on that island for several years. He said and I quote 'if you want to survive, bird not last thing you kill'. I was so scared mom.  I knew he meant people. He kept me alive, but the mercenaries came upon us.  He told me to run while he fought them off so that I could get away. Later, I saw him when they caught me and took me back to the place I was first tortured at. They shot him in the head in front of me. My other friends on the island help me escape that camp."

"Oh, my god. Oliver I'm sorry you had to witness that.  I don't like the fact that you killed Dmitry, but that man was a pedophile.  He is the type of man that we worn our children not to talk to. I could tell.  He has probably done worse before. He deserved to die, I am just sad that it was you that did it. But with everything that happened to you, I can see how you did it. I understand."

"Mom it is not just that.  I had no choice, but to.  It was my place to since he violated one of my family members."

"Oliver, what are you saying?"

Oliver wondered if what he was about to say was stupid. But if his mom was okay that he killed that man then she would be okay with this other secret. Oliver pulled aside his sweater to revel the Bratva tattoo. "Mom, do you know what this tattoo means?"

"No, but I figured you would tell me when you wanted."

"Because I saved Anatoly's life, who is the head of the Bratva internationally, I was made a Bratva Captain.  It is the second highest ranking in the Bratva.  I am Bratva."  Oliver said.

"Oh, god Oliver.  No!  They are ruthless and you working for them is not good."

"I am not working for them. You have my word I am not. Even though, I am not working for them and can live my life as I please, I am still apart of their Brotherhood. Because of me, if anyone hurts me or any member of my family it is an attack on the Bratva and it is also a death sentence which I must carry out according to the rules of the Bratva. I told Anatoly that I wouldn't be able to work for them because of what happened to me. Told him I would be a liability. He understood and released me from having to be apart of any Bratva activities.  The truth is, mom? I want nothing to do with them and their criminal activities."

"Okay, I believe you. At least you do not have to work for them. That is good.  I knew there was more to it than just a debt Anatoly owed you. It makes more sense now why the Bratva risked their people in attacking Mr. Wei's business to get you back. I had suspected you were more involved than Anatoly said.  I think Tommy is suspicious too."

"Yeah, I gathered that too, but please don't tell anyone.  Not even Walter. He's my new step-dad and I don't want him to hate me."

"I promise. Come on, let's get you to bed." They walk up stairs together. Moira was in deep thought. _I hope Malcolm's men tie Oliver up good tomorrow because he will no doubt try and kill them and that could get my baby killed or even worse, all of them could get killed_ , she thought.  Moira knew she would not be sleeping tonight over the worry for her son.

"Mom you okay? You don't think less of me do you?"  Oliver felt something was wrong with his mom.

"No, dear. I am fine. I love you. Nothing will ever change that."  She kissed Oliver on the cheek as they were outside his door.

"I love you too and thanks for understanding. I feel like a weight has been lifted off of me."

"Any time you need to tell me something, please don't hesitate.  I will not judge you. I promise."

Oliver went into his room and stripped down to his boxers and grabbed a t-shirt to put on. Before, Oliver and Jason could sometimes get away in sleeping in boxers. Other times they were so bruised and had painful welts that it felt better to be naked.  Oliver sighed a sigh of relief. Jason and Oliver could not sleep in a t-shirt and boxers. It was nice to be able to do it now. Oliver realized Jason also had one of Oliver old t-shirts and boxers on.

Jason woke up when Oliver got in the bed. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine.  Go back to sleep." Oliver said.  Jason curled into his side with his head resting on Oliver's shoulder while Oliver slept on his back with one arm protectively around Jason.  It is how they slept for the last 7 months when Oliver didn't have bruises on his back. Oliver knew he was going to have to eventually break this habit, but it was so comforting to him, he really did not want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone rape of any kind for any reason. The Bratva using rape as justice for those who have raped others is not okay in my opinion. I know Oliver is actually brutal in this and possibly scary psychologically, but you have to remember in the first season he killed without a second thought and tortured others without a care if he felt there was no other choice. He will become a better person and Felicity will help him.
> 
> I hope I did not disappoint my readers in the brutality of this chapter or turn you away from this story. Next Chapter, I think he will meet Felicity. Still working on the outline though.


	21. The Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took me so long to get posted. I have a new job in which I need to learn several computer programming technologies. It is really taking up most of my writing time. This chapter is over 17,000 words. 32 pages of Microsoft Word. Hopefully, the long chapter makes up for the delay in posting since the amount of writing is about 2 chapters to most authors on this site. Also, I do not know anything about the legality or the process of adopting a child, so please excuse any mistakes I make on that.
> 
> Warning: Major Arrow Season 3 Flashback spoilers. I am sorry for this, but it needed to be written. If you haven't watched Arrow season 3, you might want to stop reading this chapter when Oliver, Tommy, and Jason goes to Tommy's room and starts drinking alcohol. Oliver talks about the third year events of his time away where everyone thought he was dead.

**December 20, 2012**

 

It was 4am the next day when Oliver had finally gotten back to sleep after having another nightmare at 1am. In that nightmare he wasn't screaming, so he only woke up Jason.  It was storming outside and he had a nightmare about the Queen's Gambit going down. Normally, he would just stay up and not bother to go back to sleep because he normally couldn't go back to sleep. Jason coaxed him to come back to bed and try to go to sleep.  He eventually went back to sleep.

"No stop hitting me. It hurts," Shaun screamed.

Oliver woke up instantly and got out of bed and went to the side of Shaun's bed. "Shaun? Wake up.  You are having a nightmare."  Oliver said without touching him.

"No, don't. It hurts." Shaun screamed again.

Moira and Walter rushed into the room and Thea came in right after.

"Shaun, honey. Wake up."

"It is all my fault mom. Shaun was beaten black and blue all over his body and then raped by Chang and the 9 other staff members because I would not act like I liked having sex with men. Because I wouldn't willingly offer my body to the clients that wanted me.  He has this nightmare every now and then." Oliver said.

"No! Get off me! It hurts too much. No!!!" Shaun screamed and woke up on his own.

"It's okay. I'm here no one is going to hurt you."  Oliver said.

Shaun came back to himself and launched himself into Oliver's arms.  "O-Oliver? I-I w-was b-back t-there." Shaun clung to Oliver.  Oliver picked him up and carried him over to the couch in his room. Shaun started to sob. Oliver had tears welling in his eyes.

Moira sat next to Oliver on the couch. "Walter and Thea, why don't you go back to bed. I think we have this." Moira said. Walter and Thea left to go back to their rooms. Thea cared for Shaun like she would a little brother.  She couldn't take the pain Shaun was having.  She was still a little drunk from getting in at 2am and she needed to go back to bed.

Raisa was out in the hallway, having woken up with the rest of them.  As Thea passed her she told Raisa that Shaun had a nightmare. Raisa rush off to the kitchen to get some warm milk.

Moira addressed Shaun, "Sweetie, no one is going to hurt you.  You are safe here. I promise."  Moira moved to rub Shaun's back. Oliver and Thea always calmed down with back rubs when they were little. When she touched Shaun's back, Shaun visibly flinched, but did not move away. She continued to rub his back with gentle hands just as she did when Oliver and Thea were his age. Shaun's sobs became sniffles and hiccups.

Raisa came in with a cup of warm milk. She handed it to Moira to give to him.  "Here Shaun.  Drink this.  It is some warm milk."

Shaun took the cup and started to sip on it. He looked at Moira and said. "It is good. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Moira raised her hand to wipe Shaun's tear tracks away on his cheeks and Shaun flinched again. She lowered her hand, not wanting to startle him. She was sad.  _I can't even touch him to comfort him without him flinching thinking I am going to hit him.  I don't know how to care for him._ Moira thought to herself as tears filled her eyes.  She wants to be a good mother, but she doesn't know how with Shaun.

Oliver seemed to notice, "Mom, he is just skittish because of the nightmare.  It is not you.  Like me, it wasn't just men who hurt us.  Women hurt us too. He will get used to you."

"I am sorry." Shaun said to Moira.

"Nothing to apologize for. Look, Shaun. I want to be your new mother, but only if you want me to be. Walter and I were talking about adopting a boy before we knew about you.  You are so prefect for us.  So perfect for this family. I know it will take time for you to get used to having parents who love you.  We will be patient with you."

"You love me?"

"Yes, I love you as if you were my own child born in this family and I know Walter does too.  I know that Thea loves you like a sister and I know that Oliver and Jason love you like a brother. You are very much loved in this family."

Shaun moved and buried himself into Moira's embrace.

"It is true. I love you Shaun. We all love you. I will always protect you."  Oliver said.

"Me too." Jason said from the other side of the couch.

They sat with Shaun for a while on the couch, just being there for him. Shaun still in Moira's arms. He seemed to find comfort with what Moira said because he fell back to sleep.  Moira picked him up and placed him back in his bed. She pulled the covers back up and kissed his forehead.

"Mom, when you get him a therapist.  I want to go with him at least the first couple of times."  Oliver said.

"Before we can legally do that we need to at least start the process of guardianship.  We are going to adopt him, but we think guardianship may come first.  We are meeting with our lawyers and Child Services today.  Detective Lance gave me a name of someone that the department recommends to human trafficking and child prostitution victims. Some of them consult with suspected child prostitution and child sexual abuse cases."

"That sounds good. I want someone who has experience with dealing with children being treated as sexual slaves and prostitution.  The only reason, Shaun sat at the table and not at my feet was because Chang may him sit at the table.  His last owner treated him literally like a dog. Fed him on the floor out of his hand while other guests ate at the table.  That was his life for three years."

"Yes, I will make sure of it. Thank you for telling me that. It sounds like we may need someone who has experience helping with those types of issues. Are you feeling better, Oliver?"

"My stomach doesn't hurt that much now.  I think I am fine. If it starts hurting again, I'll go to see Dr. Lamb to get it checked out..."

"Okay.  Get some sleep."

"Come on I'll help you get back to sleep."  Jason put his arm around Oliver and led him to the bed.

"I don't think I can sleep."

"I know you think that, but remember I can always get you to sleep by comforting you?"

"Oliver, I wish I could help you sleep but it looks like Jason knows what to do.  You need to get proper sleep so the infection doesn't come back.  You two get back in bed."  Moira says.

"Yeah, okay."  Oliver says.

Oliver got in the bed on his side facing the door. Jason got behind him and spooned him protectively. Jason draped his arm over Oliver's torso and Oliver draped his arm over Jason's arm.

Moira kissed the top of Oliver and Jason's head, "Good night my boys." Moira said, fully accepting Jason and Shaun as her boys just like Oliver is her boy. Moira marveled at how easy it was for her to accept Jason and Shaun as her own. _Perhaps it is meant to be_ , she thought.  She will be also discussing with the lawyers at setting up a trust fund for Shaun and Jason that is the same amount as Oliver and Thea's. She felt good about that. _Just because Jason and Shaun are not blood does not mean they are not my children._ Moira thought as she smiled at her thoughts. She thought she would have trouble accepting them when Oliver first talked about them, but for some reason she totally melted when she saw them. They needed a mother and she wanted to be their mother. She just hoped that they wanted her as a mother as much as she did.

 

*****

 

Oliver, Shaun, and Jason woke at 6am.  They were tired, but it was no different than the past 7 months.  Oliver always woke on the island at the crack of dawn.

"We should try and go back to sleep, but I don't know if I can. I think I only had 4 hours of sleep."  Oliver said

"I had 6 or 7 hours, I think," Jason said.

"Let's get our showers and get dressed and then go downstairs for the Queen breakfast."

"The shower looks rich like...." Shaun said timidly.

"Come on, let me show you something. But first, do you see any cameras in this room?" Oliver asked them.

"No?" Jason asks.

"There are not. You know how soldiers and spies can spot cameras everywhere?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Well, I'm like them in a way.  I was trained to spot cameras, listening devices and other surveillance devices. This is to stay between us. Shaun you can not tell anyone I told you that."

"I swear I won't tell anyone, but it makes sense. You took the pain better than anyone. Just like the soldiers in the games we played." Shaun said.

"There are no cameras or listening devices in this entire house. I already checked." Oliver said.  He actually did check. He did not trust Amanda Waller.  It would be just like her to have cameras and listening devices to track him. _I am so paranoid, but being paranoid helps sometimes_ , Oliver thought.  "So there is no one watching either of you. Trust me."

"I trust you.  I want to kiss you for that, but I know we are just friends." Jason said. Jason was a bit sad. Oliver would make the perfect boyfriend.  He did not love Oliver nor did he have feelings for him, but he is so used to having sex with men, it is hard not to have it.

"Jason, I am sorry. I think I am still straight. I liked what we did when we were not forced to fuck, but .... I don't know.... I....  I mean I like sleeping with you and what you do to me when we were there. It felt so good, but... I don't know..." Oliver was babbling.  _What the fuck I never babble_? Oliver thought.   "I just can't have anyone right now.  Man or woman, but I think I am still straight."

"I am going to get a shower." Shaun said

"You can use anything in there.  Call if you need anything." Oliver said. Shaun walked into the bathroom to take a shower in Oliver's shower.  Shaun was smart for his age. He knew when there was a private conversation.

"I am sorry.  You know I think you are so... good looking... I don't know what is wrong with me. I have always had someone to have sex with, you know?" Jason said.

"You are horny?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I think so.  I want someone to fuck me. I have been a prostitute for the last 13 years. Either I was born gay or I got too used to being with men because I could use a man right now."

"Look... umm.... Tommy's girlfriend is a prostitute.  Maybe she knows someone that can... um... help you out or something.  Better yet that kid Jamie is a prostitute." Oliver suggested.

"We were forced to be prostitutes and you want me to get a prostitute who might be forced into it? 

"Okay... that was a stupid idea, but it was the only one I had. Maybe we should sleep separately. Us sleeping together, even though we are not doing anything, can't help."

"I don't know.  I think I need to find a boyfriend."

"Yeah, maybe, but I don't want to have anything to do with a girl and definitely not a guy. I think having sex with a guy would only make me remember everything, not that I don't remember every minute of the day anyway, but still."  Oliver said sadly.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I am sorry."

"It is not your fault.  You at least made me feel good. You let me know that being with a guy can feel good, but I have absolutely no desire to be with anyone, man or female, right now. In the four and a half years I was away before I was kidnapped and sold, I was only with one woman for 3 months before she was killed.  I am fine on my own for quite a while."

"It sounds lonely."

"Yeah, but I think we both have had more than our fair share of sex. I want to rest from it a while.

 

*****

 

It was almost noon. Shaun, Thea, and Moira had already left to go shopping.  Tommy would be arriving soon in an older car than what he usually drives. He likes his Mercedes McLaren, but only 2 people can fit in it, so he is bringing one of his older cars that he has. It is just as awesome a sports car as the one he has now except it is 3 years older. He is thinking he should look into getting a 4-seat sports car like he had when it was him, Oliver, Laurel, and his girl of the week partying on most nights. But then again he thinks it will probably be Oliver who gets the 4-seat car so he can drive his bothers and sister when they don't want a chauffeur driving them.

That morning Moira, Walter and Shaun had a meeting with Child Services, Detective Lance, and the FBI representative on the case. Of course the Queen's lawyers were present. Child Services has been working with the Starling City Police in conjunction with the FBI in trying to locate and arrest Shaun's mother for selling her own son. There has been some difficulty in locating her since she did not appear to live where she used to live. The FBI had also been working with the Chinese government since Shaun is still technically a citizen of that country. It would usually be a lot red tape, except that the Chinese government is embarrassed that they allowed the Human Trafficking auction to go on as it has these past few years. The people who organized the slave auction paid the local officials to look the other way putting the Chinese Government in the spotlight for allowing a sex slavery auction to operate in the capital for years. Many government agencies of the victim's original country of origin were outraged. It has become and international incident that the Chinese government wants to go away.  They are allowing victims of minors to be adopted immediately and adult victims to live wherever they want.  They have allowed Shaun to be adopted since technically Shaun's mother gave him up.

In the course of the FBI's investigation, they discovered that Shaun's mother, step-father and siblings were killed in an accident. Shaun never new who his biological father was.  The FBI had the paperwork from the Chinese government declaring Shaun's freedom to be adopted. Shaun's US citizen paperwork along with adoption paperwork was being drawn up that morning by the Queen's lawyers. After talking privately with Shaun, Child Services decided Shaun was in the best care with the Queen family and they closed their case. They were emotionally moved by how much Shaun seemed to already think of the Queen's as his family and he seemed happy despite the horrors the child endured. They felt good about leaving Shaun in the care of the Queen family.

Oliver was drinking his second cup of coffee while watching local news.  Jason was playing a video game on his new laptop in their bedroom.  Oliver spent the last 5 years mostly without coffee so he was greatly enjoying it now. In Hong Kong it was ginseng tea that helped him with energy, but no coffee. Well, he supposes he could have gotten some there if he thought about it, but with just trying to staying alive, he really wasn't thinking about coffee. In Russia, some drank coffee, but staying alive in the Bratva with Anatoly was the priority. He really didn't think much about it until the smell filled the air during breakfast this morning and then he realized how much he missed it. He puts milk in it to take away some of the bitterness, but no sugar.

Since the island he doesn't really have a sugar tooth anymore. He does wonder if he should indulge in sweets moderately sometimes since his is still slightly underweight.  He plans to not worry about it because he is sure he will gain the weight eating his favorite foods that he has not had in 5 years starting next week. He does however; plan to eat somewhat healthy in order to maintain a healthy weight. He can't wait until he can get back to working out.

"Hey, Buddy, ready to go?" Tommy walked into the living room.

"Yep, let me get Jason."  Oliver said getting up and drinking the last of his coffee. "I can't believe how much I missed coffee."

"Mr. Oliver, I'll go get him."  Raisa said as she came into the room overhearing them.

"Thanks Raisa."

"Well, I plan to get you caught up on all the things you missed

"The doctor said I was 20 lbs underweight when I was brought in. I gained 5 lbs because they had me on a liquid diet for the first few days after surgery, but they said it had nutrients to help me get my weight up a bit. I need to gain 15 pounds to get in a healthy weight range. So yeah that would be good, but I don't want to get into bad eating habits that will make me gain too much weight. I figure I will eat what I want for the next month and then weigh myself. I think Jason is probably a little worse off. With the little food we ate, he still sometimes did not eat all of it. We will have to watch him. I thought maybe he might have had an eating disorder, but maybe it was the stress of the situation we were in."

"It probably is, but I will help you watch him."

"Yeah, thanks... I am trying to adjust to things, but I can't help, but worrying about him and Shaun.  When they came, I felt like I had to protect them. I already had a high tolerance to pain from the island, so I know I could take more, so I did. I took every punishment I could. You weren't here last night, but Shaun had the nightmare that he usually has. He was beaten black and blue over his entire body and then raped by 10 people who were Chang and the inside staff right in front of Jason and I. It was because I refused to act like a whore. One of the clients wanted me to come onto him and act like a street whore. Act like I wanted it. I refused so they did that to him.  I never refused after that. That was 6 months ago. That is why it was so easy for me to come on to you. It was all I have done for the last 6 months. I did everything I had to protect them."

"I am sorry, Oliver, but that is not you anymore. Starting today you all have a new life. You are not a whore."

"Yes, I am."

"Look, Oliver.  You have only been out of that hell a week.  Of course you still feel that way, but none of us see you or Jason or Shaun that way."

"Tommy, you see me as damaged.  I think mom even thinks I am too damaged to work at Queen Consolidated.  You know she would have jumped on that if I weren't."  Oliver said depressingly.  This has been happening a lot lately. Feeling of depression and worthlessness.  _Maybe I do need that medicine or a therapist. NO!_  Oliver yells inside his head.  I _did not need that on the island to survive and I don't need it now. I am free for the first time in 5 years. I will be fine without it._  Oliver thought.

Tommy walked up to his friend who was gritting his teeth from probably berating himself for something. None of them realized that Jason was standing outside to give them this moment.  He placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder, "Now that you are free you will start to see yourself differently. I think you need a purpose in your life. Maybe helping people will help you get a sense of accomplishment. Help you feel good about yourself."

"Who are you? Where's my friend Tommy Merlyn? The guy who once rented out a pro football stadium so that he could play strip kickball with models."

"That guy needed a swift kick in his stupid ass."  Tommy and Oliver both started to laugh.

"You actually did that? Wow. That sounded like fun except I would want male models. The football players would have probably been awesome." Jason said as he felt it was a good time to enter.  He also felt it was a good time to let Tommy know where he stands sexually.  According to Oliver, when they got back it would be Tommy who pushed them towards having sex with a woman since that was Tommy and Oliver's life before.

"We are both insanely rich. Just like you and Shaun are, now."  Oliver said.

"I am still trying to wrap my head around that."  Jason said.

"So, you like guys. Not that it matters at all to me. You should like whoever you want." Tommy said to Jason.

"I like girls well enough, but I think I desire men more. Now that I am free to choose for the first time in my life, I am still trying to figure it out, but I think I am more attracted to men. It is hard for me to know, because I was forced to be with mostly men since I was little."

"Well, now that you are not forced into it, you could try dating both sexes and then seeing which you like best." Tommy said.

"That is what we figured. Right now, I rather have a guy. I haven't had sex in a week. I'm not used to going this long without it.  I feel.... I don't know...." Jason said.

"Well, I think that is just your young hormones.  Although, I feel the same sometimes.  Technically Christy and I are not back together, but I believe someday we will be.  I haven't been with anyone else since the day I met her. It has been hard." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you know that is shocking. We both cheated on our girlfriends before. You must really love her."  Oliver said.

"I do love her and I know she loves me. She has told me.  Which is why I know she is being forced there even if she says she isn't. That night she left, she called me and broke things off with me. I am sure she did it because she isn't planning on ever getting out of there."  Tommy said.

"We will figure something out."  Oliver said.

 _Why did the conversation have to go there? I was planning on cheering Oliver up and that failed.  I have to remedy this._ Tommy thought.

"Why don't we get going?  I am starving." Tommy said.

The three of them headed out and then Tommy got it in his head to tease Oliver. "You know what I am craving? Pizza or Cheeseburgers?"  Tommy said with a smirk.

Oliver knew Tommy's game, so he played along.  "Tommy, oh my god! You just had to mention those. I can't even eat that until next week." Oliver chastised while laughing a little.

Tommy smiled his signature Merlyn smile and said, "Sure you can. You can always order your favorite pizza and put a couple of slices in a blender and drink it." Tommy said while laughing.

Oliver gave him glare that sent shivers down Tommy's spine. _When did he look that deadly?_ Tommy thought and then Oliver started chuckling as well.  Tommy relaxed when he saw that Oliver found it funny too.

Jason said, "Yeah, it might taste good. Better than what you had on the island."  Jason started laughing at that.

"Well you might be right on that one, but I would make you and Tommy drink it first." Oliver joked and they all laughed.

 

*****

 

The three of them ended up at the restaurant that they had planned at dinner the night before.  It was a 5-star restaurant that boasted about heir soups, salads, loaded baked potatoes, steaks, and seafood.  The restaurant was new and was only open for breakfast and lunch for the time being. There were a lot of corporate meetings and business professionals that ate there since they were close to Queen Consolidated and Merlyn Global. Tommy had called in a reservation to their after hour reservation line after dinner the previous night.

They walked in and they were warmly greeted by the hostess.  "What pleasant surprise, Tommy Merlyn. Oh Oliver Queen I did not know you would be joining us, welcome home by the way! Let me show you to your table.  We have a private room reserved for you."  Tommy slipped a 50 dollar bill into the hostess' hand who was the same person in charge of the reservations.  He new the protocol, so he obliged. Jason felt ignored, but it did not bother him. He is used to it.

"I am sorry for that. I hope you did not feel weirded out?" Oliver asked Jason.

"Everyone recognizes you both. I am the new one here."  Jason says.

All three of them took their seats and the waitress came in right away.  "Hello, I'm Jenny.  What can I get for your drinks?"

"I'll have a water." Oliver said.

"I'll have a coke."  Tommy said.

"I'll have a diet coke." Jason said.  They both stared and Jason on his choice of beverage, but didn't yet say anything.

"Okay, I'll have it right out."

"Thank you."  Oliver said as she left.

They are all looking at the menus trying to decide what to eat.  Tommy has already decided to get whatever Oliver gets to support his friend on his soft food diet.

"That steak looks good on the menu." Oliver says sighing.

"Next week we will come back here, Oliver." Tommy said.

"I know." Oliver says. "Jason, what are getting?"

"Probably a grilled chicken salad with light ranch dressing."  Jason said.

The waitress came back just as Oliver was about to respond to that, "Are you ready to order?"

"Oliver, why don't you order first?"  Tommy said.

"Okay, I'll the bowl of seafood soup and a baked potato with only cheese on it. That will be it."

"I'll have the same thing as him."  Tommy said.

Jason realized what Tommy was doing and so he said, "I'll have the same thing too."

The waitress had a weird face, but said, "Okay, no problem.  I will have it right out." She then left again.

"You two did not have to order the something as I did."

"We wanted to support you." Tommy and Jason both said at the same time.

Oliver looked at them and actually laughed. "Thanks, you are both my brothers.  I hope this is not too weird for you both.  I mean, you are both my best friends and I appreciate it." Oliver said.

"Not weird at all."

"Jason, I know you said that your dad had you on a very strict calorie-restricted diet, but why were wanting to order a healthy salad?  We are both still technically underweight and need to eat normal food until we get into a healthy weight range. You need the calories for the time being. After that, you can maintain a healthy weight, but I am not sure it is wise to worry about your weight if you body is in a unhealthy weight range.  You enjoyed the cheeseburger and fries you had at the hospital, didn't you?"

"I loved it, but it did not stay down.  My stomach is not used to that much grease.  You know burgers and fried food.  It made me sick."  Jason said.

"Oh, I didn't know."  Oliver said sadly.  "So I noticed you never really ate that much since I have known you and they hardly fed us that much for the 2 meals a day we ate.  Was it your dad?"

"I'll have to introduce foods with more fat in them slowly. You will have to do that too. We were both on a low calorie diet.  As far as why?  Yes, it was dad.  It is a sad story... I don't want to ruin things for today."

"Jason, you can tell us if you want.  I know this is a period of healing for you both, but talking about thing promotes healing.  Like Oliver, I am also there for you. Please, tell us, but only if you want to."  Tommy said as he laid a reassuring hand on Jason's forearm.

"I am really scared to eat anything outside what my dad fed me my whole life. I know my dad does not control my diet or my life anymore, but I still get anxiety that makes me sick to my stomach. If I eat too much or eat something fattening, I feel like I am going to have a panic attack and I feel nauseous."

"I am so sorry, Jason." Oliver said.

"My dad is still out there.  You don't know this Tommy, but Oliver does.  Chang gave my dad $50,000 to buy me. We were both there when he basically said he would pay someone to get some kids, probably 5 or 6 years-olds and prostitute them. I know he could find me and take me back if he wants to.  Oliver, now that you are free, my dad probably thinks I am too. He probably thinks I am with you.  That is why my picture can't be seen in the paper with you. If he gets me back and I am fat, he will beat me."

"He will not get to you. I won't let that happen.  You have my word." Oliver said.

"Like you could really stop him. He was in the military before my mom died. He is really strong.  He can hurt you, just like he hurt me."

"The Queens can protect you."  Tommy said.

"Maybe, at least I trust you and Moira is so much like my mom. She really cares about me. But I need to explain...." Jason took a deep breath. 

Jason did not want to depress them further, but that was already done, so he continued, "Once a week, my dad would let me have a break from clients. Actually, all the children involved in the pedophile ring did. We all got together on Tuesday night and socialized. There were 10 of us. We did this starting when I was 10. The others ages ranged from 5 to 16 years old.  We were all kept home from school; otherwise the school would get suspicious when a client or our parent had rough sex and put a bruise on us. Actually, 4 of them had been kidnapped at an early age like 2 or 4, so they never went to school. Anyway, this was the only interaction us kids had except when a client want two of us. Anyway, the woman that headed up the social gathering insisted on serving us all pizza because many us were kept on a diet. My dad was there for the first few times just watching me and the other boys and girls. If I had more than two small slices he would beat me when I got home and I would not eat for 2 day to make up for it. He was afraid if I got fat I would not be worth as much money.  It was like that for years. He would always use food as a reason to beat me.  Sometimes, I snuck food because he would barley feed me.  Now days, I start to get nervous and my stomach hurts and I can't eat anymore. I need to change that, but I don't know how."

"You change that one bite at a time.  When you eat, take one more bite each time. But if you are full you should not eat more."  Oliver said.

"Therapy might help.  I think you have an eating disorder. A therapist can help you work through that."  Tommy said.

"Maybe. We should all go to therapy, me, Shaun and you.  Right, Oliver?" Jason asked.

"Umm.... Oh look our food is here."  Oliver said as the food was sat down at their table.  Oliver knows he should go to therapy, but for right now. _No!_ , he thought. _Just no! There is no way I am spilling my guts to a stranger._

Oliver takes a bite of the soup, "This is good. I remember catching fish on the island, but there was no seasoning.  It took a while for me to get used to food without seasoning." Oliver said.

"God, I could not have done it. I don't know how you survived that."  Tommy said.

"Honestly, I am not so sure myself. I could have died so many times.  There was a ship off the coast and it was firing at my friends and I was knocked out by it because it hit so close. I woke up in a cell on the ship that fired it.  My friends came to rescued me. I already told you about that. There was another time I stepped on a land mine."

"You got to be kidding me?" Jason said.

"No.  The island was covered with them.  They were left over from World War II from the Japanese. Anyway, I stepped on it and I started freaking out. My friend and I heard mercenaries coming and my friend left me there. I thought he wasn't coming back. Anyway, I was already dressed like the mercenaries, so I put on my balaclava because they all wore one. They did not know I was not one of them. There were three of them, I told them I could not move and showed them the landmine under my foot. My friend came out of the brushes and killed all three of them in less than a minute with his swords. He rolled one of the bodies onto the mine at the same time he pushed me off of it."

"Damn. I would definitely not survive that place. How come you were wearing one of their uniforms?" Tommy asked.

Oliver was expecting the question. "I had stolen the clothes off one of them that accidently got killed when he was attacking me. He fell back on a rock when we tumbled down the hill together and broke his neck or back."

 "So you had to fight them?

"Yeah. Lucked out a lot."  Oliver was definitely wanting to change the subject now.  "Tommy?" Tommy look at Oliver, "I was thinking about your girl's situation."

"What situation?" Jason asked curiously.

"My girlfriend and her friend Jamie we think are forced into being prostitutes for this club."

"Jamie from Adam Hunt's club?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, you know him?"  Tommy asked.

"Chang was a client of mine since I was 12. When I was 15 he started bringing another kid from that club of Adam Hunts. He would pay the club owner extra to torture Jamie with electricity and then make Jamie and I have sex with each other by taking turns. Then he would have sex with both of us over a 6 hours time period."

"So you were forced?" Tommy asked.

"I guess forced is the wrong word. Well, technically I was raped because I was 15 and I really didn't want to do it. So I guess it was rape, but I have been doing it since I was 5. Sex was rape, but I refused to see it that way until I got older. I accepted my life as a whore when I was 10. Honestly I have always been confused about the 'rape' issue, because sometimes they made me feel good. Most likely I am just screwed up in the head. As I got older, l learned that it was most likely rape all the time, but there was nothing I could do about it. When I was little, I tried going to the police and it did not do any good. We moved to Starling City and I was beaten everyday for weeks as punishment, for telling my teacher what he was doing to me, while my dad tried to tap into the local pedophile ring to make connections for selling me. I decided not to go through that ever again.  I still have nightmare about that time.  Anyway, we were both there to do a job: to have sex. We didn't blame each other. Jamie looked a lot better than most of my clients or maybe I just liked him.  I would like to see him again. We became friends and enjoyed being with each other.  It was a job and for some reason it did not seem forced when we were together.  It was really good. I think in a different situation we might have been boyfriends because we really connected with each other when we had to perform together. We both enjoyed having sex with each other. Do you think I can see him, just to see if he is okay?"

"Jason, I am sorry that happened to you, but of course you can see him."  Tommy said. Oliver already knew all of that, but Tommy didn't.

Jason did not know what to say.  He is tired of responding to comments like that, but he spoke anyway. "It is what it is.  I can't change the past. It is over now.  Although my dad is still out there."

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea if you meet Jamie. Tommy you said that Christy and Jamie both said they are there willingly, but you and my parents think otherwise?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, like I said they were happy with your parents and then your maid was killed. Lance talked to Christy an Jamie privately at the club as part of the investigation and they both say that they are there on their own free will." Tommy explained.

"Then Adam Hunt has threatened them to the point that they are even too scared to tell the police the truth. We have to get one of them to admit it some how, so the police can arrest Adam. I think we get close to them and become friends. They are probably being forced, but there is no way to know for sure unless they tell us. It has been their life for so long maybe they wanted to go back to it.  I know that is not something you want to hear Tommy."

"It is not, but I know you could be right, but I need to know one way or the other." Tommy said.

"Okay Tommy. You said that Christy now has another girl staying with them in their apartment who Christy thinks is also not there willingly?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think your friend can reserve an entire night for Christy, Jamie, and that other girl for next weekend? They can meet us at a 5-star restaurant.  By then I should be good to go with normal food. Thank you for dealing with my temporary dietary restrictions, but I rather they not have to deal with it."  Oliver asked.

"I am sure I can.  I will also get reservations for 6 at Table Salt. It is a new restaurant that is opening up that weekend."

"Perfect."

"So we are dating prostitutes now? Isn't that wrong since we used to be one?  I mean isn't it like encouraging what happened to us?" Jason asked.

"It would be if we planned on having sex with them. I am not going to do anything with the other girl. Honestly, I don't really want to do anything anyway. The goal is to gain their trust and friendships so they will open up. It is not for sex at least not for me. Oh Tommy, reserve a 3 bedroom presidential suite for us at the finest hotel. I am just going to let the girl have the bed and I will sleep on the couch."

"Jamie and I will probably share a bed, but we won't have sex unless he wants it. Honestly, I thought he kinda liked me too, so maybe we will see how that works out." Jason said.

"I'll make the arrangements."  Tommy said.

The waitress brought the check and Tommy paid for everything.

"Tommy, do you think we can visit Laurel, today? I need to talk to her."  Oliver asked.

"Yeah, sure.  I don't see why not. Hey, I am going to call my friend so he can make those reservations. Be right back."  Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy." Oliver thought a moment and then said, "Jason, I don't know how, but we also need to see if we can rescue those kids in the pedophile ring. Perhaps if you can talk to Detective Lance and tell him everything you know, they might be able to find them."

"Lance knows about him and they are trying to find him. I have not pursued it otherwise with Lance because if my dad gets wind of it he will have me killed."

"If you start with telling just the names of the others in it and maybe their parents, then the police can do the rest. I will protect you. You just have to trust me on that."

"Okay, can we go tomorrow? The sooner I can do this the better."

"We can go right after my court date tomorrow. They are bringing me back from the dead.  Legally speaking of course.  You should stay home, because there will be tons of cameras."

"But I want to be there for you."

"It is okay. Stay home. I will be fine.  There will be cameras swarming around me. Besides if the cameras catch site of you with me, they might not leave you alone. They will wonder who you are."

"I am going to work with the police. My dad will probably go to jail.  After everything is finalized, I am going to change my last name to Queen. I can do that, right?"

"I am sure you can and if not my parents will try and make it happen."

 

*****

 

As they made their way out of the restaurant, Oliver almost bumped into a woman going into the restaurant. He looked up and was shocked, "Laurel?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, Oliver. Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Laurel said.

"Laurel, can I talk to you a second?"  Oliver asked.

"Sure." Laurel said.

"We'll wait by the car." Tommy said even-though the car was only a few feet away.  They were lucky to get a front door spot.

"Laurel, I am really sorry that I took your sister on that boat. I was a stupid jerk and I know I never deserved you. I am worthless piece of shit for what I did to you and Sara; I know that now. God, I am just so sorry. If I could have taken her place I would have. I'm... I'm...so very... sorry." Oliver said and a tear dropped from his eye.

"Oh, Oliver I do hate what you did, but I have been thinking and you didn't drag Sara on that boat.  It was her choice too. You are not worthless. You've been hurt more that you deserved."

Laurel reached up to wipe away his tears and Oliver flinched and backed away from her on instinct. A flash of China Wei touching his face appeared at that moment, but then quickly faded. "I am sorry. I am still getting used to... touches... I guess." Oliver looked down embarrassed. He started to nervously scratch his right arm without realizing it. "Chang Wei's daughter came by each month. She was a martial artist, so she would beat me and then torture me in the worst ways. Since I had been tortured on the island several times; she, like many others that had me, wanted to know how high my pain tolerance was."

"She raped you?" Laurel asks.

"Yeah, she and sometimes her friends. I had to do whatever they wanted or they would torture Jason or the kids. I haven't told hardly anyone about what that awful woman did to me.  I feel dirty and worthless, all the time. Oh, God, why am I telling you all this?"

"We have been friends for a long time. You can always talk to me.  You know I would never hurt you."

"Yes, but you should hurt me. I would deserve it after what I did to you and Sara."

"Is that why you told my dad to tell me what you went through the past nine months? For him to show me your medical records? You wanted me to know you suffered because of what you did to Sara and me?"

Oliver nodded looking down at the ground.

"Oh, Oliver." Laurel's heart broke for him. She hated him for so long, until she found out the horror of his captivity.  Now all she feels is compassion for a friend she has known for years. "You did not deserve any of that, no matter what you did.  No one deserves what you went through no matter who they are or what they have done."

"Laurel, I am a horrible person.  The things I did to survive..."

"Oliver, what is wrong with your arm? You keep scratching it."

"Oh... um... its nothing. Really."

"Let me see."

"No, I am fine.  Laurel... please don't."

"Oliver. I can tell you are not fine."

"Let me see." She touched his arm and pulls up his sleeve. Laurel gasps when she sees the scratch marks. They are bleeding badly.  Oliver was wearing a dark burgundy sweater that probably already soaked in the traces of blood.

"Oliver, when did this start?"

"About 7 months ago. Chang moved me from Shanghai to Hong Kong. I could finally get a shower by myself. I was just trying to get clean with my wash cloth. I kept scrubbing never really feeling clean. Before I knew it, the scrubbing turned into scratching. I had a high tolerance to pain because of the torture on the island, so I didn't really know I was doing it until I saw the blood. I was scratching my body in different places. There were always cameras filming us. Even in the shower. They controlled ever aspect of my life.  The scratching started to be the only thing I could control. Now, sometimes I can't even control that."  Oliver took a deep breath. "I will be fine. I am handling it."

"Oh, Oliver. If you ever need to talk. I'm here for you."

"Thanks." Oliver said somberly.

"Let me go in and get some napkins, so I can try and stop the bleeding." Laurel left to go inside the restaurant.

Tommy and Jason came up to him. "Hey man, it will take some time but things will get better." Tommy said.

"I didn't want her to know about it. Now, everyone knows I am pathetic, weak and damaged. But for some reason, I couldn't help myself from telling her. I don't know why."  Oliver said.

"No, you are not.  You have been through the worst hell there is. Most people would have lost their mind, but you have come through it. I think you should take you anxiety medicine. It will help with the nervousness that led to you scratching. Also, growing up the three of us would always try and help each other with whatever problems were going on.  I think you talking about it to her was because she always helped you, even if you don't realize it now." Tommy said.

Oliver did not say anything to that. He wants to try and deal with things himself.

Just as Laurel was walking back out of the restaurant, a black van pulls up and three men with masks get out. Oliver does not know what is going on. He thinks maybe they are going to rob the restaurant, so he quickly goes to grab Laurel so he can get her to safety, but before he can get to her, a tranquilizer dart pierces his neck.  He looks over and Tommy and Jason both also have a dart in their neck.

Laurel screams and goes to Oliver as he is going down.

"Step a way from him unless you want to die." One of the mask men says as he holds the automatic weapon up to Laurel's face.

Laurel backs away and put her hands up in surrender.  The other two are dragging Jason in the van. All three of them are unconscious now. They get Jason, Tommy and Oliver in the van.

The van sped off and Laurel scoffs when she noticed there was no license plate.  She immediately gets her phone out and calls her dad, "Dad?"

"What's up, baby girl."

"Oliver, Tommy, and some kid were just kidnapped right in front of me?"

"Where are you?"  Laurel told him where she was. "Okay, I am on my way. I just dispatched some officers. They should be there any moment.

"You said there was a kid with them?"

"Yeah, a male about 17 or 18?" Laurel said.

"That must me Jason.  He is 18. Two of the kids that were with Oliver these last 7 months are staying with the Queen family now. He is one of them."

After, a few minutes the police arrived and then her dad.  She told them everything she knew. Detective Lance called Moira. Of course Thea and Walter were hysterical and Moira played her part by being hysterical as well.  Moira called Malcolm and told him their plan had started.

 

*****

 

After 45 minutes, the van pulled into a warehouse in the Glades.  The three kidnappers dragged all three of them out of the van and set them each in one of the three chairs they had set up. They zip cuffed their hands behind the chair.

"So why does the guy that hired us want Tommy Merlyn beaten up? I mean isn't this about Oliver Queen?"

"Look it is none of our business. He just wanted Tommy beaten bloody but no broken bones including his nose. Now wake them up. Let's get this over with so we can get the rest of the money."

"Okay." He said waving the smelling salts underneath their noses to wake them up.  The tranquilizer was one that only knocked a person out for an hour. So all three of them started to wake up with the smelling salt.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy screams. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Tommy, just calm down." Oliver tries to clue Tommy in that maybe he should be quiet. Jason got the hint and remained quiet.

"Calm down? Are you crazy, Oliver? These fucking bastards kidnapped us." Tommy yells.

The leader walks up and slugs Tommy across the mouth busting his lip. "You have a bit of a mouth on you, Tommy Merlyn."  Tommy spits out the blood from his mouth, but doesn't say anything more.  Then the man punches him across the cheek. The guy's ring cuts a small gash across Tommy's cheek. He then punches Tommy hard in the ribs. Tommy coughs and tries to get his air back from being knocked out of him.

"Get away from him! You bastard." Oliver screams.

The leader laughs and slugs Tommy across the face giving him a soon-to-be black eye.

"Stop hitting him! What do you want?" Oliver says as he is trying to get the zip-cuffs undone.  There is a trick to getting them off, but he hasn't done that since his Hong Kong training with ARGUS.

"Mr. Queen! Did your father survive that accident? Did he make it to the island? I ask the questions. You give me the answers."

"Why do you want to know about my father?" Oliver asks. He knows better than to answer their questions.  The moment he does, they will all be dead. He just has to keep them busy until he gets the zip-cuffs off.

The man pulls out a taser and shoves it into Tommy's chest. "Argh.... Fuck...." Tommy screams from the electricity cursing through his body.

"Stop... please... don't do this."  Oliver begs. He looked over at Tommy who is in obvious pain and tears well in his eyes.

"Answer the question!" the goon said.

The man was impatient. He slugged Tommy in the face again and then shoved the taser in his chest again. Tommy screamed, but he didn't say anything. Tommy was gasping for breath. Oliver saw a tear slip down Tommy's cheek as he was trying to catch his breath. Jason was crying as well.

"Stop! Just Stop!" Oliver yelled and the man came over to Oliver. Tommy and Jason both looked over at Oliver. "He made it to the life raft, but there was not enough food and water for us both and the captain. He shot the captain and then he shot himself in the head in front of me."  Oliver said reluctantly.  He almost got the cuffs off. Just a little bit longer and he will have it.  He didn't mind saying it; he needed to keep them talking anyway. It would not matter; they won't be walking away from this anyway. Not after what they did to Tommy.

"Did he say anything before he shot himself?"

Oliver wasn't about to answer that question with the truth. Oliver just got the cuffs off, but he held them in his hands. "Yes, he did."  Oliver looked over at Tommy and Jason with sadness in his eyes.  He didn't want them to see this, but he has no choice. He couldn't let them get hurt again.

"What did he tell you, Mr. Queen?"

Oliver lowered his head and let out a breath. This is survival. He looked up at the man with his killer expression and said, "He told me I’m gonna kill you."

Tommy looks surprised at that. Jason doesn't look surprised because he knew Oliver had killed before.

"You are crazy. You are zip-cuffed to that chair."

"Not anymore." Oliver shows his hands. Tommy and Jason both gasped in surprised.

The goons all stepped back in disbelief and that is when Oliver makes his move. He used his chair and flipped it up and used it as a weapon to put distance between him and them. Oliver breaks off the leg of the chair he is holding and stabs it into the one of the guy's chest near his heart. The guy with the automatic weapon aimed it at Oliver as Oliver grabbed the second guy and used him as a shield when the man sprayed the bullets. That was two guys dead. The third guy with the gun started to run, but before he could get out of everyone's view, Oliver caught him and did a jump roundhouse kick and knocked the gun out of his hands. Oliver had the man bent over by the guy's neck.

"You don't have to do this." The guy screamed knowing Oliver was going to kill him.

Tommy and Jason couldn't believe their eyes as to what has happened so far.

"Yes I do." Oliver said as he snapped the guy's neck and then dropped the body.

He rushed over to Tommy with the knife he got off of one of the three bodies.  "Are you okay? I tried to break the zip cuffs sooner.  I am sorry you were beaten and tortured because of me." Oliver said while cutting Tommy's ties.

Tommy was still in shock about seeing Oliver kill three men right in front of him. He was speechless.

"Jason, you okay?" Oliver asked as he cut his zip cuff ties.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you okay, Oliver?" Jason asked.

"I suppose except the kidnapping was exactly like when I was kidnapped 9 months ago. I took out four of them, but the fifth guy shot me with a tranquilizer. I woke up with my wrists chained to a bed and paralyzed from the waist down. I will probably have a nightmare about it tonight.  Tommy, you okay?"

"I don't know. My ribs hurt."  Tommy said.

"Okay, don't move."  He turned to Jason and said. "Jason, can you go out and find an address or cross street so we can call an ambulance?"

"Yeah" Jason got up and ran outside.

"Tommy, I am so sorry this happened. I am going to lift your shirt to check your ribs." Oliver said.  Tommy nodded. Oliver lifted Tommy's shirt and saw the bruising that was already forming. He felt around the area, but did not feel any ribs cracked or out of place. "Tommy, was it like someone stabbing you with a knife when he punched you in the ribs?"

"Not that bad, but it hurt pretty bad. How did you know?"

"Okay, I don't think they are broken.  I have had bruised and then broken ribs before. Broken ribs feel more like a knife stabbing you. At least that is what it felt for me. They are probably just bruised, but they will x-ray them at the hospital anyway." Oliver said.

Jason came running back into the warehouse. "It is building 250 on 5th St. Definitely the Glades."

"You killed those guys."  Tommy said.

"I had to; they were going to kill us.  It was kill or be killed on the island. I know those types of people we would have died.  Besides, I couldn't let them torture you any more."

"Well, if you are sure they were going to kill us." Tommy halfheartedly agreed.

Oliver continued to look Tommy over. "The taser did not make any marks. You could have some facial fractures or something. I saw him hit you hard enough to break a cheek bone or something."

"Yeah okay. So what will the story be? You killed those guys.  We can't exactly say you did it. I mean it might be self-defense, but that one guy that begged for you not to kill him? I don't think that was self-defense since you obviously could have just... knocked him out."  Tommy said sadly.

"Tommy, if I had let him live... he would have told whoever who hired him and they would try again.  They would have killed us eventually."

"Are you sure they would have? Won't they still try again anyway?" Tommy asked.

Oliver was getting a little annoyed, but he did not let it show. Not everyone is used to death like he is so he calmly answered Tommy.  "Why would they leave us alive? They would have wanted to clean up the mess."  Oliver said.

"Maybe so." Tommy said, although he was still not convinced.

"Okay, I'll call 911. Look the story is a man in a green hood swooped down and single-handily took out 3 armed kidnappers. He asked if we were alright and undid our restraints. Then he left." 

"Like anyone is going to believe that."  Tommy scoffed.

Tommy and Jason did not want Oliver to get in trouble for killing those men, so him and Jason agreed to the story. Oliver thought it was self-defense, but Tommy and Jason weren't sure if it was especially the last one who begged for Oliver to spare his life. They knew that with Oliver's martial art skills that he could have easily knocked them out and not killed them.  They both let it go since they were sure Oliver had a different perspective on what was self-defense if he was being hunted down by mercenaries for almost 2 years on the island or maybe he was a little mixed up mentally.

"Well let's go with that idea anyway." Oliver said.  Oliver got out the new phone he was given and dialed 911, he heard on the line " _911, what is your emergency?_ "

"Um... I am Oliver Queen. Tommy Merlyn and our friend Jason are with me. We were all kidnapped. Laurel Lance, Detective Lance's daughter, saw us get kidnapped, so Detective Lance is probably trying to find us. Anyway, someone swooped in and killed the kidnappers, but Tommy got beaten up pretty bad.  He should get checked out. I think his ribs are bruised, but they should be x-rayed to make sure they are not broken.  Also he was hit pretty hard in the head several times."

" _Okay, do you know where you are at?_ " The dispatcher asked.

"In a warehouse. The address is 250 on 5th St. in the Glades." Oliver said.

" _Okay, an ambulance is on the way.  I am also sending the police and letting them know to get Detective Lance._ "

"Thanks." Oliver hung up. "Tommy, do you have Laurel's number by any chance?" Oliver and Jason were both still gathered around Tommy who was still sitting in the chair obviously still in pain.  Tommy and Oliver lived a privileged life.  He and Oliver were both the popular kids in school because of their wealth so they never got picked on or beaten up like some kids. This was the first time Tommy was beaten. Everything hurt, but after he witnessed what Oliver did and the hurt he has been through, it gave Tommy strength to deal with the pain.

"Aww... Fuck I hurt like hell."  Tommy tried to straighten up, but his ribs protested against him. Tommy reached in his pocket and dug his phone out wincing when he had to move and it hurt his ribs. He unlocked his phone and brought up Laurel's number. "Oliver, here." Tommy said while handling the phone to Oliver.

"I know all too well, Tommy. I have been beaten so many times. Probably a couple hundred times. I should be used to it, but I don't think anyone gets used to it." Oliver says. 

Oliver pressed send and then heard an exasperated Laurel coming through the phone, " _Tommy where are you?_ " as the phone picked up and put it on speaker so her dad could hear.

"Laurel, it is me, Oliver. Tommy got beat up. We called 911. I think he will be fine, though. We are in a Warehouse, 250 on 5th St. in the Glades"

" _Oh, thank god. Dad and I are on our way._ " Laurel said as she and her father got in his car and sped off. " _What happened? What did the kidnappers want?_ "

"They were asking me questions and they just kept beating Tommy and they used a taser on him a couple of times. Then someone swooped in from the ceiling and took the kidnappers out, untied us, and then left." Oliver said.

After a few minutes, Laurel and Detective Lance arrived.  They had already been in the Glades looking for the van that Laurel saw.  Detective figured the Glades is where the kidnappers would have taken them.

Laurel got out and ran to Tommy's side, "Tommy! Oh god Tommy."

"I'll be fine." Tommy said.

The ambulance and the police showed up at that moment. Oliver and Jason backed up bit and let the paramedics look Tommy over.

"Are you two hurt?" Detective Lance asked Oliver and Jason.

"No they did not touch us. They only hurt Tommy. We were all knocked out with some kind a tranquilizer though." Oliver said even though his stomach was hurting. He hopes he did not hurt himself from what he did last night and then just now taking out the kidnappers. "But my stomach is hurting. After the tranquilizer hit me, they could have hurt my stomach." He figures it would be a good cover story.  He needed to get checked out just in case.

"Yeah. I read you medical file. This kidnapping could have hurt you, if they were rough with you while you were out." Detective Lance said.

They brought a stretcher and helped Tommy get on it. Tommy groaned in pain holding his ribs. Tommy had blood on his face from the split lip and cut on his cheek. One of his eyes was starting to swell.  "Tommy, we will meet you at the hospital."  Oliver said.

"Okay." Tommy said as the paramedics were taking him toward the ambulance just outside.

Just then another ambulance showed up. "Oliver, you should ride in the ambulance. If you are in pain from the kidnapping, then they might have hurt you. Jason you can ride with him." Detective Lance said.

"Yeah, okay. I would rather be safe than sorry." Oliver said. He never cared that much about his health, but secretly throwing Dimity down the stairs started the pain and then punching Chang and torturing him made it all the more worse. It was better this morning, but the pain has come back now. He is not a fool. Internal injuries like his colon is nothing he knows about, so he won't try and fix it on his own like he would a bullet or stab wound.

They loaded Oliver into the ambulance and Jason rode with him.

 

*****

 

Tommy and Oliver refused to talk to Detective Lance until they were home from the hospital. Truth is they wanted to be questioned together. Tommy and Jason wanted Oliver to take the lead on the questioning for what happened.  Tommy was staying with the Queens for that evening. Oliver had a CAT Scan at the hospital and he is fine. Dr. Lamb said the pain was his muscles being pulled and stressed around the incision area. Dr. Lamb has ordered house rest for Oliver to continue to recover. Tommy luckily had no broken bones.  He just had bruised ribs, split lip, black eye and a cut on his cheek that will heal without scaring. Both sides of his face were bruised, but he would live. The doctor gave him some pain killers to help with the pain.

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Oliver, Tommy, and Jason were sitting on one couch while Detective Lance, his daughter and Thea were sitting across from them. Moira and Walter were sitting in a different chair. Shaun was being taken care of by one of the nannies the Moira had hired for Shaun.

Malcolm Merlyn suddenly walked in, playing the role of a shocked and careering father perfectly.  Malcolm cared for Tommy in his own way. Loved him even, but it was all skewed by the evil and sickness that was in Malcolm's heart.  "Tommy." Malcolm said as he rushed into the Queen mansion. "I just arrived from the airport. I heard you were hurt. Are you okay?" Malcolm Merlyn rushed to his son and stood behind him.

"I am fine dad. I am a little roughed up, but I will live." Tommy said.

"That's my strong boy." Malcolm said as he laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder and Tommy flinched. Tommy doesn't know why he flinched except that he has been afraid of his father from time to time in his life and figured it was related to it. Malcolm smiled his award winning smile and stepped back, saying "Detective, do we know who kidnapped them?"

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Detective Hilton said as he was standing next to Raisa.

Detective Lance spoke next, "Tommy, despite our past. I am glad you are going to be okay."

"Thank you." Tommy said.

"It could have been worst." Oliver spoke up.

"No kidding. The man had an automatic weapon. Do you know why they kidnapped you all?"  Detective Lance asked.

"He wanted to know if my dad had said anything to me before he died." Oliver said.

"Did he?" Lance said.

"I think that is beside the point."

"Hardly. If they want information about Robert Queen it is best to get ahead of it." Lance said.

"The only thing my dad said was to 'Survive and make it home' before he shot himself in the head in front of me because there was not enough food and water for us both. He sacrificed himself so that I could live." Oliver said.  He wasn't about to tell them how he father said for him right his wrongs.

"Oh, my god Oliver." Moira gasped.

"Mom, I'm fine."

"Geeze. I am sorry Oliver." Lance said while everyone remained shocked and stunned.  "Did any of you see anything that might help?" Lance asked.

"I saw a man swoop in from the ceiling with a green hood and outfit. He killed all of the kidnappers. Untied me and then gave me a knife to untie Tommy and Jason."  Oliver said.

"Is that what you two saw as well?" Lance asked.

"Yes." Tommy and Jason both quickly agreed.

"He kept beating me and torturing me with a taser. The man in the green hood saved me.  I think they would have killed us if it wasn't for that man." Tommy said to drill the story home.

"Why would he do that?" Lance asked

"I don’t know. Find him and you can ask." Oliver said.

Lance nodded his head. "Well, I guess that is all of the questions I have right now. Let me know if you think of anything else."

"Thank you, Detective."

The detectives left.

Laurel got up and said, "I guess I will go too.  I am sure you both need to rest. Tommy, I will see you later?"

"Yeah, maybe we can all go out for dinner next week." Tommy said. Tommy and Laurel dated in the past and he knew she still cared about him, but he loved Christy. He wanted to make it clear to her that a date is not want he wants, if that is what she was thinking.

"Oliver, feel free to call me sometimes. If you... umm... want to... talk sometime."

"Thanks Laurel. I appreciate it." Oliver said feeling grateful that she has forgiven him.  Laurel left.

"Tommy, I don't think you should stay in the apartment until we know for sure these monsters won't come after you again." Malcolm said knowing they wouldn't unless he wanted them too.

Moira knew that Malcolm could have Oliver and Tommy kidnapped again if he wanted to. "Which is why he should probably stay here for a while. He is safer here." Moira said.

Malcolm gave Moira a knowing smirk and said, "I agree. I will have to fly back out tomorrow to finish the negotiations of a company I am trying to buy and won't be home for a few days."

"Dad, I can make my own decisions. Thanks, Mrs. Queen. I would like to stay here." Tommy said. "In fact I think I would like to rest now before dinner tonight."

"Yeah, me too." Oliver said. 

Tommy got up from the couch lightly using Oliver's shoulder for level.

"I'll have Raisa come and get you when dinner is ready, which will be in an hour probably. Shaun is playing games in the game room, so he shouldn't bother you.  I did not tell him what happened.  I did not want to worry him."  Moira said as they were getting up.

"Thanks, mom. There was no need to worry him."  Oliver said.  "Hey, can we eat in our rooms tonight?  Tommy shouldn't be moving around with bruised ribs and I... well... I'm just worn out."

"I am worn out too."  Jason said.

"Of course.  You three go rest."  Moira said. "Oliver, are you going to be okay? I know that must have been traumatic for you."

"I'll be fine... I think." Oliver said. He was still a little shaken up. Something like that would not have bothered him on the island. Now it did. He needed to become strong again like he used to be.  Jason wrapped an arm around Oliver while Oliver was helping Tommy.  The three of them felt a weird connection with each other from what happened. Jason just wanted to take care of them both.

As they reach the foot of the stairs, Thea came running out. "I am glad you are okay Ollie, Tommy, and Jason. I was so scared that Chang took you back and grabbed them too. He is still out there isn't he?" Thea said tears in her eyes. Giving her brother a hug and then hugging Tommy and Jason.

"Me too, Speedy. You just need to trust me. You don't have to worry about Chang anymore.  He won't get to me. Okay?" Oliver lovingly brushed his sister's tears away and kissed the top of her head like he did when she was a child. She smiled. As least some things never change.

"How do you know?"  Moira asked as she walked in hearing what Oliver told his sister.

"He is a marked man by the Russian mob. He won't dare come after me, if he wants to live. However long that may be until Anatoly catches up with him. I am not worried.  He will get what's coming to him. We just have to be patient."  Oliver said in a way that made a chill go down their spine.

"Anatoly is the head of the Russian mob? I knew there was something off about that man."  Thea said.

"Anatoly was there for me on the island.  We became good friends. At the time, I didn't know what he did for a living. We became like brothers.  When Chang took me it was like he took one of Anatoly's family members. They will find Chang and he will pay for what he did to me.  Trust me."  Oliver wanted to tell them that they already had him, but couldn't.

"Just promise me you are not getting mixed up in the Russian mob." Moira said.

"I promise I am not."  Oliver said which is a half truth since he is not working for them anymore like he did the 5th year he was away.

"Okay, I will trust you." Moira said and Oliver hugged his mom and sister.

He left them and headed upstairs with Tommy and Jason. Moira and Thea also left and went to check on Shaun. Thea loves her new little brother and wanted to see if he wanted to play some games.

"I need a drink or two." Tommy said as they were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah me too, but you can't drink alcohol with the pain killer the doctor gave you."  Oliver said.

"I know.  I haven't taken it yet.  I was waiting until after the questioning with the detective. The pain is not that bad really.  I would rather get drunk instead. Besides the alcohol will be enough to numb the pain. My nerves are shot from the kidnapping.  I need something to help me relax."  Tommy said.

"Okay. Why don't you grab your normal room while I grab some scotch and tequila? Jason, can you help him? I will meet you two there."  Oliver said. 

"Oliver, can I have some too?  I know I am not supposed to..." Jason asked.

"I am sure I can manage that." Oliver left and went to the cellar to grab a nice bottle of scotch and tequila. The cellar is where the Queen family kept an expensive display of fine wines and spirits that the family and the family parties indulge in.  Oliver did not grab the most expensive they had but he grabbed one of the best bottles of each that the Queen family had.

Moira saw Oliver coming out with the bottles and approached him, "You and Tommy are going to be drinking in front of Jason?"

"Actually he wants some too.  Mom he will be 19 soon and he has been drinking since he was little. I think it is a little late to tell him he can't drink. Look Tommy and I could use a drink. I don't think it would hurt anything if Jason has some."

"Yes, but I am trying to be a good mother and responsible parent. I don't know if I did a good job with you and Thea since you both went down the partying path, but I am trying to be better for Shaun."

"Mom, Jason is an adult. He lives here, but you can't really put rules on him like he is your child."

"I know, it is just when it comes to alcohol he is still underage. I want you and Jason to make a good example for Shaun.  I don't want Shaun growing up partying like you and Thea. I can't stop Thea from partying now. I have obviously failed in raising you two in that respect."

"Mom, you did not fail us. In the environment that Jason, me, and Shaun were in.... alcohol was around at times. Some clients made us, even the children, drink alcohol or take pills. I welcomed the alcohol. It helped make me numb. Shaun is not stranger to it. I am telling you this because as he gets older he may drink or do drugs.  I hope he doesn't, but he told me a few times that he liked it when they made him. Said it helped him forget or not remember the client at all. Right now, mom, the three of us... we want to forget what happened today.  I know it is wrong, but I need a drink too, mom."

"I see. I had no idea. I won't be mad if you do it, but I can't approve of this behavior. I do, however, understand.  When the Gambit went down, I drank all the time. The loss of you and your father was more then I could handle.  Until Walter and I started dating and he pulled me out of my depression. Oliver, just be careful.  I can see that Jason, Shaun and especially Thea look up to you." Moira said.

"I will." Moira hugged her son and left.

Oliver went and got three glasses out of the kitchen and went upstairs. He opened the room that Tommy always stayed in when he came over and saw Jason standing near the bathroom.

"Tommy wanted to get a shower.  I am just standing here in case he needs me."

"Thanks", Oliver knocked on the bathroom door and yelled over the shower. "You need anything Tommy?"

"No. I think I am good. I will be out in a few minutes."

"I think you still have a pair of you sleep pants and a t-shirt here.  I will go get them and hang them on the door knob."

"Thanks." Tommy yelled back.

Oliver found the clothes for Tommy and did as he said.  Oliver went to his room and grabbed the Russian Vodka that was in his crate. He was finally home.  It was fitting to have a toast.  He came back and Tommy was dressed and getting into the bed to lie down.

"I brought this back with me from the island. I just want to do one toast from it and then I'll put it back. It was a gift from a friend and he told me I would know when I want to use it."  Oliver poured equal amounts of 1 shot in the three glasses. He handed Tommy and Jason a glass as he sat down on the large king size bed. "To freedom and Prochnost."  They all toasted and enjoyed the burn as it went down.

"I am kinda partial to flavored vodka, but this is good."  Jason said.

"You like fruity drinks?" Tommy asked.

"Hey, just because I am gay doesn't have anything to do with it." Jason says as he busts out laughing trying to make a joke.

"I was not even thinking that, but it is funny that you made the correlation yourself. Honestly, I like fruity mixed drinks too and I am man enough to admit it." Tommy says and all three of them bust out laughing.

"I am more of a scotch person like my dad." Oliver said.  Having to tell what happened to his dad twice today, brought back memories.

"I am sorry, about your dad. I couldn't imagine what that must have been like."

"I buried him when I got to the island.  There are some things that I want to tell you both, but I don't know... I...." Oliver had trouble finding the words.  He wants to trust that Tommy and Jason would keep his secrets. The island, Hong Kong and even Russia, but it is hard for him to trust anyone. "There things that I want to tell you both, but I don't know. I think you might hate me. I don't know. One of my friends on the island became a brother to me.  Like you both are.  He betrayed me and tortured me worst than anyone had on the island.  Since the island, it is so hard for me to trust... anything." Oliver says as he shakes his head.

Tommy's and Jason's heart broke from hearing Oliver's turmoil. "Oliver, man.  You know I love you like a true brother. When I thought you died, it took me years of drinking and girls, to try and get over it. There was a hole in my heart.  I don't think I really ever got over it.  Then I heard you were alive. We all thought you were coming home.  I felt like I got back a piece of myself again. Now that you are back, I feel whole again for the first time in five years. I don't think blood necessarily makes you brothers.  I think true brothers can be blood or they came be made.  I don't think that friend was truly your brother.  If he was he would not have done that to you.  I think you were trying to find a family in a horrible situation. I am your true brother and I think Jason is too, from the connection that I have seen you both have. I will never betray you. Your secrets are safe with me and I will not to judge you. You survived. Whatever, you had to do to survive?  It does not matter.  You made it back to us and that is all that matters." Tommy said with tears in his eyes.

"You will still hate me."

"I could never hate you." Tommy said.

"Neither could I."  Jason agreed.

"Perhaps after a few more drinks, I will explain.  Dinner should be here in 30 minutes.  Why don't we see if there is something fun to watch on the TV? Jason, do you like sports?"  Oliver asked.

"I like football."

"Great!" Oliver turned on the sports network. It seems it was basketball season, so there was no football. "Looks like it is basketball. Guess, I will have to wait another year for football."

"You did not miss much, this past year. Your favorite teams didn't do well." Tommy chuckled.

"And yours did?" Oliver asked.

"Yep" Tommy said smirking.

*****

 

After they finished their dinner they brought out the tequila and scotch.  They all took a number of shots. Oliver decided to tell them some of what happened to him. Someone once told him secrets have weight and he felt weighed down.  Besides knowing Tommy, he won't remember much the next morning.

"I am ready to tell you all a few things." Oliver said.

"Okay?"  Tommy said.

"When I first got to the island, I was starved. It had probably been 2 or 3 days on a life raft. The moment I finished burying my father, this man in a green hood shot me with an arrow through my left shoulder. He took me back to his cave. He fixed me up. I couldn't understand why he shot me, but he said it was to protect me. The next day he caught a bird for me to eat. He said I had to kill it.  I couldn't do it.  I told him I never killed anything before, but I did it because I was starving. I felt immense guilt for it.  He told that if I wanted to survive the island the bird would not be the last thing I killed. At the time I did not realize he meant people. It's funny because now, I didn't feel one bit of remorse for killing those men today. Maybe I should have or maybe I am a monster."

"You are not a monster."  Tommy said.

"That is debatable. On the island is was kill or be killed.  It was literal war. My friend who was a special forces type soldier trained me. Another friend taught me how to shoot a bow and arrow and other martial arts. I can take ten or so soldiers without breaking a sweat.  I can kill someone with one hand or even with my hand tied behind my back."

"Wow.  That is impressive. So you have killed many people?" Tommy asks apprehensively.

"On the island it was only to escape capture or to rescue those who were captured. It was justified."

Oliver took a deep breath. He had to tell them about Hong Kong.  Had to try and make Tommy understand that it is not his fault that he is a killer.  "There is something else I want to tell you, so you understand why I didn't even hesitate to kill those men today. You both have to swear to me you will not tell anyone about this. I will get in a lot of trouble. It is actually classified by the government."

"Oliver, you don't have to tell us, but I swear your secrets are safe with me." Tommy said.

"You know I won't say anything either." Jason said.

All three of them were definitely tipsy. Oliver took another drink and began.  "You need to know, who I am. I wasn't always on the island."

"What?"  Tommy seemed shocked.  "Were you in Hong Kong?  I got an alert that you checked your email in Hong Kong. I went there and got kidnapped and they said you were dead."

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh, God.  I need another drink."  Tommy took another swig of the tequila. Oliver refrained to have anymore alcohol until he finished his story.

"On the island, there was an explosion on a freighter that my friends and I was trying to capture to get off of the island.  I was knocked out and woke up in Hong Kong."

"Oh, my god. Why didn't you call us?"  Tommy asked.

"I tried, but the people that had me wanted me to stay dead. They were holding me captive. I tried escaping probably 20 times.  Each time they would beat the crap out of me and torture me. One time, I got a call out to mom, but it went to the answer machine here at the house. The people that had me were powerful enough to erase the message on the machine before anyone could listen to it."

"Geeze. Who were these people and what did they want with you?" Tommy said.

"I can't tell you who they were.  One of the times, I escaped I managed to find an internet cafe and tried to send the email, but while I was typing it they found me and shot the computer to pieces in broad daylight. My handler was an expert martial artist and knocked me out with one kick. They took me back.  I told them I would never stop trying to get home. They said I work for them now.  I told them that I would never work for them.  They showed me pictures of Thea coming out of school.  They were watching her and told me that she had a drug problem. Said it would be easy for her to score some bad drugs. Said druggies die all the time.  So I did everything they wanted to keep my sister safe."

"Fuck!" Tommy cursed. "What did they have you do?  Kill for them?"

"I had no choice.  When you came to town?  They ordered your death since you were looking for me. I had to convince you to leave town.  They ordered me to kill you. I refused and found a way to convince you to leave."

"You were the one who kidnapped me?"  Tommy asked shocked.

"I told you.  You would hate me. It was either that or you would be dead now. I am truly sorry I had to do that. I do not think I will ever forgive my self for that."

"Oliver." Tommy laid a hand on Oliver's arm. Oliver flinched thinking Tommy would hit him for what he did.  "Oliver it is not your fault they kidnapped you. I am the one who came to Hong Kong, not knowing what I could be getting myself into.  What you did saved my life. I get that."

It was Oliver who looked shocked. "You don't hate me?"  Oliver was astonished of the love and understanding from his best friend.

"You were helping me survive. You had no choice to make."

"They made me kill for them.  Made me kill people that I did not even know if they were innocent or not. i was an assassin.  They forced me to torture people to get information. It was some of the Triad that I had to torture so they were not innocent, but still I couldn't eat for a week. I just kept throwing up from it. The people we went after basically terrorist and organized crime, but it still doesn't change the fact that they turned me into a monster. I ended up after a year working for them accidentally saving the life of the woman who had me kidnapped me in the first place.  For rescuing her, she released me from working for them. I couldn't go home yet.  There was this man who was responsible for killing hundreds of innocent people including a young boy who I stayed with him and his family that year. I tried my best to protect him, but in the end he was killed."

"What did you do Oliver?" Tommy saw the look of sorrow on Oliver's face.

"I tortured the man that killed him for hours. He was barley alive when the boy's parents came to stop me. Said what I did was wrong. They killed the guy and put him out of his misery. I could have gone home, but I couldn't. I felt like a monster. I was ashamed at what I did. I did not want to put that darkness on you or my family. I should have come home, but I couldn't bring myself to face you all." Oliver said and a tear slipped down his face.

"Oliver, you are not a monster.  If you were you would not have remorse from what you did and since you could not face us it showed you had remorse. You were in a horrible situation. Forced to do things no one should have to do."  Tommy said.

"Eventually, I found my way to Russia and to Anatoly. I join the Bratva and worked for them."  He pull the shirt over so they could see his Bratva tattoo.

"I was wondering what that tattoo represented."  Tommy said.

"Anatoly awarded me one of the highest positions in the Bratva for saving his life on the island.  I am a Captain.  Technically, I could run the Starling City Bratva, but I don't want to be apart of the Bratva's activities anymore and Anatoly has honored my request."

"Well, at least that is something."  Tommy said brightening up a bit.

"When I got to Russia, I didn't want to kill anyone, but it still happened. Tortured others for them.  I embraced the darkness for a while.  I never killed anyone innocent.  They were all horrible people, not that it mattered much I suppose.  After that I found myself back on the island and the rest you know. I am a part of the Bratva, but I swear I do not work for them anymore. Anatoly knows I don't want to be apart of that life anymore. That is part of what we talked about last night before dinner. He actually encouraged me to full-fill my promise to my father instead, which I will tell you in a little bit. Tommy, I swear.  I want to make up for all of my wrongs I have done. I want to be good person now. I just don't know if I can ever make up for it."

"Look, Oliver no matter your past, you are a good man.  I see the way you are with Shaun and Jason.   So you were lost for a while.  It happens to people sometimes.  You went through a lot. I am sure you will find a way to help people. Perhaps starting with helping me with Christy and Jamie."

"I will be right back."  Oliver has decided to share the rest of his secret with them. He did not expect Tommy to stay loving and encouraging toward him. He went to his room and got the crate and took it back to Tommy's room.  He set it in the bed and locked the door. He unlocked the crate and started to take things out. He held up the green hood.

"That is where you got the idea for the green hooded guy.  Awesome!" Tommy says as he sits up against the headboard.

"Yep. It was Yao Fei's. He saved me from the people that had first tortured me. They were looking for him and he went into the enemy's camp to rescue me. Later on he betrayed me. I did not know it until later that he had no choice in that.  They held his daughter Shado captive. We eventually escaped, but not before they killed Yao Fei in front of us. Shado wore the hood after that. She helped me become an expert marksman with the bow and arrow. She taught me Chinese and I fell in love with her. She was eventually killed though. If I ever wear this hood again it will be to honor them and their sacrifice.  My bow and her father's bow are both in here as well.  Along with my arrows."  He pulled them out and laid them down on the bed.

"May I hold the bow?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, but be careful pulling the string back.  It takes a lot of strength.  I had to build up my muscles to even use it."  Oliver said.

Jason held it and marveled at it. He then gave it to Tommy as Tommy held out his hand for it.

"This is awesome. Maybe we can go hunting sometime and you can show us?" Tommy asked excitedly.

Oliver chuckled. "You know Tommy; you are way too cool about this and everything I said."

"Oliver, I know you. Probably better than you know yourself. Your experiences and the choices you made, good or bad, changed you.  How could they not? But I believe that you want to be a good man because I know deep down you are already are a good man. You have just been so lost that you are having trouble seeing what I already see in you.  You will find a way to make up for things you have done.  Your skills can be used for so much good.  The city is falling apart.  It could use a hero."  Tommy said.

"Thanks, Tommy, but I am no hero.  Putting on this hood and fighting crime won't do that because sometimes putting on this hood means kill or be killed. I would try and not kill, but if the person I am fighting is skilled I might not have a choice.  I might have to torture someone to get information to take down a drug kingpin.  I would become a monster again.  Besides, I was successful today.  I didn't have a panic attack, but what if I did? I would have died or possibly we all would be dead.  I did not think about that at the time, but after it was over I was starting to have a panic attack. I need to get stronger.  Need to get strong like I was before Chang got a hold of me."

"Maybe, but I think you held it together until we were safe because your brain knew it had to. Just like on the island or with whatever you did in Hong Kong to stop terrorist.  You were in the zone. The man I saw kill those guys, was in complete control."

"You might be right, but I don't know.  I am not supposed to do anything for six weeks anyway. But there is one more thing I need to show you." Oliver pulled out his dad's book. "This is another secret that you all have to keep. Okay?"

"Of course, Oliver." They both agreed.

"Before my dad died, he told me something else. He said he wasn't the man I thought he was. That he did terrible things. He thought he would have more time to right his wrongs. He made me promise to right his wrongs before he killed himself."

"That has to do with the kidnapping today."

"I think so.  I think my dad was working with some very bad people and they wanted to know if he told me anything about them," Oliver said sadly.

"Well, that definitely explains today. It still doesn't explain why they beat the shit out of me."

"They were using you to make me talk.  But as soon as I told them what they wanted to know, we would all be dead.  It is always the way an interrogation works. Get the information and leave not witnesses."

"So that is how you knew they would kill us, because you had done that in Hong Kong?" Jason asked.

"Yes, but I was forced to. Didn't want to be on that side of things, but none of it was worth Thea's life."

"I would have done the same thing.  Thea needed to be protected. That is why I don't blame you. With the Russia stuff, you were just in a very bad place in your life. I can't really blame you there either."  Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy, but mom and Thea can never know about Hong Kong. The people that did that to me are a very powerful government organization. Mom would want to do something about it if she knew and they would come after my family because I told someone. My family and I are safe from them, but if it gets out we won't be. I probably should not have said anything, but I wanted you both to understand what brought me to the place in killing those men today."

"We will not say anything. I swear. By not saying anything we are protecting Thea." Tommy says.

"Right. The unfortunate truth is that being apart of that... well... I helped stopped some very bad people that no other government entity could stop. Even the CIA has their limitations in stopping terrorists. Sometimes when criminals deal in extremes only extremes will stop them.  I hated what I was doing, but I don't regret the experience because the world is a better place now than it was before. Those people that had me, dealt in the extremes.  I don't agree with their methods, but it did bring results. We went after people that had biological weapons and stuff like that. I even found out later that the mercenaries on the island worked for them, but I could not make a fuss about it for Thea's sake.  They were after a high ranking member of the Hong Kong Triad. I and my team were tasked to try and stop her from selling a biological weapon that could kill millions.  She was auctioning it off to the highest bidder. Unfortunately we failed in the end. The weapon was deployed and thousands in Hong Kong died including the kid that I talked earlier about. Oddly enough, it turned out to be Chang's daughter."

"You mean that lady that raped and tortured us?" Jason asked.

"Same one. I don't think she recognized me or maybe she did and did not say anything.  Tommy, she and her friends are the reason I don't really feel like being with a woman right now."

"I am sorry Oliver, but you know not all women are like that?" Tommy said.

"I know. Laurel touched my face today and I saw a flash of that woman touching me. I flinched and backed up.  Started scratching again.  I had to explain it to Laurel. I didn't want to, but I did not want her to think it was her fault."

"The flashes are the PTSD. You will eventually recover from this Oliver.  It will just take time.  I will be there with you every step of the way. Same for you, Jason and Shaun if I can.  I will be there for you both."  Tommy said.

"You have no idea the relief it is for me to hear that. I needed to share this with someone, but I was afraid I would loose your friendship." Oliver said.

"You will never loose me Ollie." Tommy said as he lightly hugged Oliver. 

Jason also came to hug Oliver.  "You are our brother. Nothing you say or do will tear that apart." Jason says.

"Thanks guys. I feel such a weight lifted off of me.  You have no idea." Oliver wiped away the stray tear of happiness. He held up his father's book. "This was on my father when he died. It has lists of names.  Adam Hunt is one of them. There are others in here. So far the ones I looked up on the internet are not good people. I think this is what my father meant by righting his wrongs. I think he worked with these people some how and maybe I don't know... I am supposed to destroy them. Maybe their businesses or something."

"Well, what I know is that Adam Hunt has that club that that Christy and Jamie work at.  Also, he is under investigation for swindling people out of their life savings. Laurel was talking about it once. He stole about 30 million from people's life savings. Can I see it?" Tommy asked.

"I might me able to get the people's money back, but I need to determine if he really is keeping Christy, Jamie, and Megan against their will, first.  I think we should stick to our plan about getting to know them and see what the situation is. Like I said I won't be able to do anything for six weeks. What I did last night and taking out those men today pulled on my muscles. The doctor said I am fine, but I could have hurt myself. Believe it or not, taking out a bullet or stitching myself up I can do, but I have no idea about internal injuries."

"We should definitely take our time so they can be rescued successfully."

"We? Tommy, rescuing them, if they are needing to be rescued which we are still not sure if they are there against their will, will be dangerous. I would be forced to kill Adam Hunt and whoever might take over the business. If anyone starts the business back up after I kill Adam, Christy and them will get pulled back into that life. That business will have to be decimated which will mean a lot of blood on my hands. You okay, with that Tommy?"

"If it means the love of my life won't get raped anymore, then I am very okay with it. I would even help you if I could."  Tommy says with conviction.

"Me too. Jamie and I care about each other. If they are being forced like we were then we have to help them and anyone else.  They deserve freedom just like we got, right?"  Jason asked.

"Okay we will do this together, but neither one of you are getting anywhere near the danger.  Agreed?"

"Agreed." They both said.  Tommy finally had hope that he was going to get his girl back.  Oliver put everything back in his trunk and put it under the bed.

"Let's toast to freedom and happy endings."  Tommy said.

They all toasts and got pretty much wasted. After a couple of hours, Oliver went down to get snacks for all them. He had some applesauce, but made some popcorn for them. They drank some more and then they fell asleep on Tommy's bed with Oliver in the middle.  Jason snuggled up to Oliver as usual and he laid his head on Oliver's chest. Oliver instinctively wrapped an arm around Jason's waist protectively.

Later that night Moira poked her head in to check on her boys and Thea. Shaun was sound asleep in his bed. She saw that Oliver and Jason were not there. She went to Tommy's room and saw them all passed out. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and covered them up since they all passed out on top of the bedspread.  She smiled at them until she saw the alcohol bottles almost empty. _At least their punishment will be a major hangover tomorrow_ , she thought to herself.  She left and went to bed.

Oliver, Tommy, and Jason had a plan to rescue Christy, Jamie, and Felicity. Oliver had more confidence in himself now after he rescued everyone today at the warehouse.  He actually felt like maybe he can help Christy and her friends.  He just need to get a bit stronger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Laurel and Oliver will remain friends, but nothing romantic will happen between them. Felicity is Oliver's girl or at least she will be as this story progresses. They will meet each other in the next chapter. I have it planned for their meeting and time together to take up the majority of the chapter. I wanted to do it in this chapter, but it was too much to fit in.


	22. Merry Christmas! Oliver and Felicity Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this posted for Christmas and then on New Years, but it did not happen because of being so busy. I have also been having writers block issues. These chapters are being written as they come to me. All the other chapters were planned in advanced with sort of an outline. I did not realize how hard it would be, but don't worry. I will continue on. I am not abandoning this fic. I am sorry this and the last fic took a month to write. I am trying my best.

**December 21, 2012**

 

It was 5am, Oliver had only been asleep in the room with Tommy and Jason since 1am.  The three of them got so wasted. Oliver was of course having a nightmare. The nightmare seemed never ending. He was shaking and tears were going down his face.  It was one of the bad ones.  "No, please stop...No!"  Oliver screamed.

Tommy and Jason instantly woke up. "What the fuck?" Tommy said being woken up to Oliver's shrill screams. He looked over and saw Oliver writhing on the bed caught in a nightmare.

"He is caught in a nightmare." Jason said, "He will come out of it. We have to wait." Jason said trying to reassure Tommy.

"No... please no more.  I'll do anything... I can't .... can't.... take anymore. It's....it's excruciating...  Noooo" Oliver screams the last part.

"Fuck waiting! I am not going to sit by watching him suffer." Tommy said turning from Jason to Oliver. Tommy took a deep breath and prepared to wake Oliver up. "Oliver?" Tommy says as he reaches to touch him and Oliver continues to scream. Just then Moira, Walter, and Thea come in the room because of hearing Oliver's screams from down the hall.

Jason stops him, "You can't touch him when he has a nightmare.  He get's violent thinking someone is attacking him.  Let's get up from the bed.  I know how to wake him up.  We have slept in the same bed for the last 7 months since I tried to kill myself in my own room. He told me how to wake him up safely."

Tommy and Jason both got up from the bed as Oliver continues to scream. "No... please.... get off me... No more it hurts too much....." Oliver is crying in his sleep.  Oliver is dreaming about the time when his client beat him 50 times with a cane that put painful welts and bruises all over his body. Some of the hits cut his skin in shallow cuts. After that, the client raped him.  It was in the beginning when he was still in Shanghai.  At the time, he was only 2 weeks into his ordeal. It was when he was still trying to fight.

"A cup of cold water splashed on his face works, but I hate to wake him up that way. Everyone this is how you wake him up." They all stood back and watched Jason removed the covers from Oliver's feet. He grabbed hold of both his feet and shook them quickly and then stood back before Oliver could kick him. "Sometimes you have to do it a couple of times. You have to do it quickly so he can't kick you. If you grab him anywhere else and try to shake him, he will by instinct pin you to the ground.  He explained to me that on the island the people hunting him could attack while they sleep so someone trained him how to counter it."

Oliver kicked violently, but Jason was standing back so he did not get kicked. Oliver woke up and scrambled up to the headboard into a ball as he screamed, "Don't fucking touch me..."  He was still caught in his dream. Then he opened his eyes and stared at everyone.

"I was just showing them how to safely wake you up."  Jason said.

"I am so tired of this fucking shit!  Why can't I have one night without waking up the whole damn house!" Oliver yells in frustration. 

"It will get better, Oliver." Moira said.

"No it won't! I can't have one moment of peace without seeing them touching me and doing....." Oliver can't say it. "My mind always goes back to them raping me... I know I am free, but I am not really free because in my head... my mind is always going back there... when I sleep and sometimes when I am awake, all I can see is them and I am back there... being....raped over and over again. There were parties where I was raped probably 30 times by 20 or men in 6 hours. I just want it all to go away....I want the memories to go away..." Tears start to run down his face and Oliver was about to start sobbing.  Oliver became embarrassed.  He doesn't want them to see his tears and so he is ashamed. He used to be so strong, but Chang broke that strength. 

"Oliver come here.  It will be alright." His mom opens his arms wanting Oliver to come to her.

"No...I used to be so strong.  The island made me so strong.  I was like a soldier.  Nothing hurt me.  I endured multiple tortures and beatings, but now I am just a weak and pathetic whore.  I am nothing anymore." Oliver said.

"That is not true.  You are so strong.  You are a survivor."  Tommy argues.

"No, I am nothing. I am what they said I would become."  Oliver said.

"No! You are not. Since I was 5, I have heard the same things that we have heard the last 7 months.  It is not true.  You can't let yourself believe what they have said."  Jason said as he approached Oliver and hugged him.  Oliver went willingly into his arms. "We are not what they said we were. We are our own person. You are stronger than you think Oliver. You stepped up to take all of the torture for us. You volunteered to take the worst clients when we knew who they were in advance. The ones that we all knew just wanted us to be in most pain. Only a strong person would do that."

"I just thought when I got home the memories would go away or at least get better, but they have gotten worse."  Oliver says.

"You have to give it time.  It will get better."  Jason said.

"I don't want to give it time!" Oliver yells. Oliver feels like he is about to have a break-down.  _I can't break-down in front of them.  They can't see how weak and pathetic I am_ , Oliver tells himself. Oliver's tears are in the corner of his eyes, "I want it all to go away. Jason, does it get better? I remember trying to console you when you had a nightmare about what your father did when you were a little kid. The nightmares don't go away, do they?"  Oliver asks.

"It takes time.  They will become less and less eventually." Jason said.

Oliver gets up.  Hearing that brings tears to his eyes.  He can't deal with the memories.  "I am going to get a shower." Oliver says and almost runs out of room and then into the bathroom of his bedroom to get a long hot shower.  He can't stand his family's pity. He can't stand them all staring at him like he is broken.

His family is speechless. No one follows Oliver because they know he needs to be alone right now.

"The nightmares don't go away entirely. Maybe if I got help from a therapist they would, but I never have. I do know they become less common. Shaun and I have been dealing with rape for years. It has only been 9 months for Oliver. He is till learning how to deal with everything.  He will get better, but it may take a long while."  Jason said sadly. 

"This sucks.  I HATE IT" Tommy screams and then he realizes that he does not need to yell at them., "I hate that Oliver is going through this and I have no idea how to help him. Jason, aren't you affected by it?  You seem to be handling things better.  Even Shaun seems to be handling it better. Both of you seem to be handling it better then Oliver. I don't understand." Tommy said.

"Like I said, we have endured this trauma longer. Of course I have, nightmares from being with Chang, but it is no different than my other ones and some of them are worse. I have lived my life to expect the nightmare and well...I don't know... maybe I can deal with them better. I don't know; perhaps I have grown used to nightmares or at least can deal with them differently. For Shaun, his last master literally treated him like a dog for 3 years. Raped and beat him all the time. He was not allowed to sit on any furniture.  He ate and drank out of a dog bowl and slept on the cold floor.  Even shared him with others. Me, I have been forced to be a prostitute since I was 5.  Eventually you become numb to it...I guess. Both of us have had worse than being with Chang the last 7 months.  I am not saying it was better, but some thing can be worse.  Being with Chang was a horrible as hell, but Shaun and I have been through worse.   Shaun was treated literally like an animal and I was subjected to my father who should have protected me. Oliver hasn't had worse than us and he is having trouble dealing with it. I think I was 10 or so when I accepted my fate as a whore. It is so different for Oliver than it is for us. Maybe that has something to do with it.  For me the worst was my dad because well...he was my real dad. Shaun was dehumanized for 3 years.  There isn't much that is worst than that. Shaun and I still have nightmares and horrible memories, but I think we have just learned to deal with them over the years. Oliver is learning that now." Jason said.

"What do we do?"  Moira asked.

"I don't know except just to be there for him."  Jason said.

"He's scratching himself in the shower right now.  Isn't he?" Tommy asked.

"Probably." Jason said.

"This is so not fair! Why did life have to do this to Oliver, Shaun, and You? Why couldn't they have a normal life without abuse like me?"  Thea asks to no one in particular and she then storms off to her room.

"You should all go back to bed. I'll see if I can't get Oliver to rest in his bed with me. We always comforted each other."  Jason says.

"Thank you." Moira says and she and Walter sadly go back to bed.  Jason leaves and Tommy is now alone.

Tommy lies back down feeling defeated in trying to help Oliver.  He takes 4 more shots of alcohol before he lies back down and falls asleep. He feels like he needs something to help him sleep.

*****

Meanwhile, Oliver is in the shower. He starts to scratch himself as usual, but he notices the blood and stops. _God, I can't keep doing this to myself. I will have to keep wearing long sleeves shirts if I keep this up because it will eventually scar and I won't be able to face people._   Oliver thinks to himself.

After about an hour, sitting in the shower he decided to get out. He dried off and went to his walk-in closet and got on some fresh boxers, some sweat pants and a hoodie.  He didn't care if he looked sloppy; he just wanted to be comfortable. His mom always dressed impeccable and stylish even around the house.  He walked out and noticed Jason lying in the bed awake.

"Oliver, are you okay?" Jason whispered because Shaun was sleeping peacefully in his car bed snuggled under the covers.

"I am fine."

"No you are not."

"I am free, but sometime I am not free. I have only been here two nights and I have had numerous nightmares that keep waking up the house. I can't keep doing this to my family."

"What are you going to do?"

"Sleep on the other side of the house, probably." Oliver whispered back.

"Oliver?" Shaun wakes up, overhearing what they were saying.

"Hey, buddy, I'm here."

"I don't want you to sleep somewhere else." Shaun says.

"It will only be a little while until I get a handle on these nightmares." Oliver says.

"Then maybe I should go with you since I have nightmares too." Shaun said.

"No...um...this is something I need to do on my own." Oliver said.

"Maybe I should have my own room.  My toys and stuff animals are over the place in your room."

"It's okay, buddy.  I don't mind."  Oliver says.

"You think you are ready for that?" Jason asks Shaun.

"As long as one of you is next door. I'll be fine.  I want to be grown up." Shaun said.

Oliver chuckled. "Why don't we wait a week or two? You are still getting used to things.  There is no need to rush into getting a room. Besides we can take our time decorating it."

"Decorating it? What do you mean?"  Shaun asked.

"Well, when I was your age I liked superheroes and I would have several posters on my wall.  I had stars and galaxies painted on the ceiling with glow in the dark paint. You could not see it in the day, but at night it was awesome."  Oliver said smiling.

"Ooh.  I want that. Sounds so cool."

"It was.  We will make your room exactly how you want it, but for now you stay here with Jason, okay?"

"Okay.  I am going to go to the movie room and watch cartoons." Shaun said as he ran out the door.  It was 6am now and all of them always woke up at that time since Chang made them wake up at that time.

"He has so much energy and happiness for a kid that has been through so much." Oliver said.

"Maybe kids can handle things better than us adults."

"Maybe. I am going to go get some coffee and watch some news downstairs." Oliver said.

"I am going to get a shower and then I will be down there to join you."

Oliver walked out of the room and went to check on Tommy. Oliver's head was killing him from a hang over, but he is able to hold his liquor better since being in Russia with Anatoly since they all drank in excess a lot. Tommy is probably the same way since he has mostly drank and parties since Oliver has been gone especially since knowing about his captivity.

Oliver smiled when he  opened the door.  Tommy was sprawled out on the bed snoring. He decided to let him sleep and tour the house he has not seen in five years.  He walked to other end of the house.  He has to find a place he can sleep where he won't wake anyone up.  He walks into the bedroom that is farthest from where everyone is sleeping. The room was immaculate and kept fresh in case guests stayed the night. Oliver looked at the bed with disgust. Yeah, Oliver got used to sleeping in a bed with Jason, but doing so always left him feeling weird. Even though he knew Jason would not touch him, memories of being in a bed and being raped always left him on edge even with Jason. On the island he slept on the ground or on a cot. In Hong Kong working for ARGUS he slept on the couch since Maseo's family did not have an extra room. The only time he slept in a real bed where he was safe was during the short time in Russia with the Bratva, but it was not long enough to get used to.

He moved into the bathroom and notices a closet. The bottom two shelves are empty so he takes them out. He climbs in the bottom of the closet and instantly feels comfortable and protected. Laying on his side he can't stretch his legs out, but he doesn't have to. He normally sleeps curled up in a ball anyways. He felt protected when he slept in the cage in Hong Kong.  The first time it was 5 days. The second time was 2 months ago where he slept in the cage for a month in a cold basement. Oddly enough after a week he felt comfortable because he was not bothered too much. Once or twice a week Chang would use him for his pleasure and he would still have his scheduled clients, but other than that he was left alone. After 7 months into his captivity, the guards were bored with him. They only raped him when they were told to for punishments, so they did not bothered him in the basement.

The month in the basement was punishment for not obeying a client that wanted him to be lead by a leash and crawl around on his hands and knees like a dog. The client even brought a bog bowl with dog food. He also wanted to put a butt plug in Oliver that attached to a wiggling tail.  Oliver refused to go along with it the moment he realized what it was. He ran into the bathroom and smashed the mirror and grabbed a piece of glass. Chang came in and Oliver said he would kill himself first before he let himself do anything like that. Oliver was holding the glass to his wrist.  He was serious. Well, he had to pretend he was. There was no way he was going to kill himself and risk the chance of getting rescued someday, but Chang did not need to know that. Chang relented and told Oliver he wouldn't ever have those clients again, but he would be punished for it. Oliver was surprised that Chang did not make him be with that client that was into petplay, but he supposes Chang thought he would find Oliver dead within the week if he made him.  It worked and Oliver never again was treated like a pet. Oliver never asked who the client got instead of him.  He really did not want to know. In his mind, he thinks it was Shaun since Shaun was unfortunately used to that horrible kink.

He had to sleep naked in the cage with no blanket, but being on Lian Yu cold did not bother him much.  He was fed once a day, but was given plenty of water. He was brought to a different room for Chang's amusement and his clients' services and was not allowed to see the others. He was told that he had to willingly go into the cage by himself and stay in there if he was not entertaining clients or Chang. There were cameras in the room to make sure the only time he came out of the cage was to use the bathroom and then he had to go back into the cage by himself and shut the cage door behind him.  A part of him liked the solitude, which he was already used to. The time he was back on the island before he was rescued, he was all alone with just his thoughts to keep him company. There is a part of him that craved that again. A part of him wants to be alone to deal with his demons so he won't see the pity and hurt in his friends and family's eyes. They saw him as broken and he sure felt like it sometimes.

He decides that this is where he is going to sleep. A part of him thinks he must be crazy, but he knows no one will hear him screaming inside a bathroom closet if he has all of the other doors closed.  He got up after lying there a while and went downstairs. Jason was waiting for him having already gotten a cup of coffee. But by the time Oliver had gotten down there breakfast was being served. Tommy came down the stairs as well.

They all sate at the table.  There was no omelet bar like there usually is because they all know that Oliver loves omelets, but can't eat them yet. Oliver sat there and ate his eggs and cheese grits.

"So how are you all feeling after last night?" Moira asked Oliver.

Jason looked to Oliver not sure if everyone should know that he drank alcohol.

"I think Tommy and I definitely have a hang over. Right, Tommy?"  Oliver said.

"Definitely. Just like old times." Tommy said.

Oliver laughed and everyone laughed too.

"Yeah, good thing you didn't pee on a cop."  Thea said chuckling.

Oliver smiled and said smugly, "Yep! I was such a stupid teenager back them.  I can't believe I got away with that."

"Yeah and I remembering your father, making a deal with the Chief of Police to donate 5 million to upgrade some of the police computers and squad cars in order to keep your record clean." Moira said.

"Wow, I didn't realize dad did that for me." Oliver said.

No one said anything about Jason also having a hangover or drinking last night.  Tommy went home after breakfast. He was meeting up with Laurel for lunch. Tommy and Laurel were just friends even though Laurel wanted more, but Tommy only had eyes for Christy.

 

*****

 

That night after Moira tucked Shaun into bed, Oliver was in the movie room drinking more alcohol. He knew he shouldn't drink so much, but the depression and memories were too much for him to handle. Jason joined him, but did not drink.

"You mind if I play a game?" Jason said.

"Yeah, go ahead.  I have been watching the local news when it comes on all day.  I have been curious what Starling City has been up to. It is so depressing. The Glades are a mess. People getting raped and murdered.  Drugs and gangs running ramped. Sometimes I think I can help do something about it and then I hear everything what those men have told me. That I am weak and pathetic." Oliver takes 3 more gulps of his scotch. He is well on his way to getting drunk again. "and they are right.  I can't stop the nightmares or the thoughts and images that bombard my head all the time."

"Honestly, I don't think you are weak or pathetic.  You and we survived a horrific tragedy with Chang. Even though horrible things were done to us, we are still standing and trying to get on with our lives. It takes strength to survive that and we survived. I would never have been able to survive a month in a cage like you did without going crazy, but you did. That means you are strong, Oliver.  That means you can withstand anything."

"I actually grew to like it. Chang only came in one or twice a week and I already knew when my clients would be. It was more peaceful.  It seems that Chang liked coming in my room because we were both there. He didn't bother me in the basement, except once or twice a week to take me to his room.  I was left alone for the most part, besides my usual clients. I spent months on the island alone. I was used to being alone and could find peace in it. Look, I know you don't understand, but I am going to sleep on the other end of the house.  Maybe I can find peace alone. I don't want to hurt you or Shaun."

"If you need some time alone, we will understand. We both already understand that dealing with what we have been through is different for all of us."

"Thanks, I just need some time. If it doesn't make a difference then I will come back to my room. It's just it hurts me to see my family wake up because of the nightmares.  They need to get proper sleep. I am going to sleep. I will see you in the morning." Oliver said as he left and took the scotch with him.

He made his way up to the room he had found. He closed the bedroom door.  He stripped the bed of the comforter and sheet and grabbed a pillow. He dragged it all into the bathroom and closed the door.  He made himself a comfortable bed in the closet. He laid down and drank a couple of more shots of alcohol. He reveled in the drunkenness since it kept his mind off of the horrors he had been through. He quickly fell asleep.

 

*****

**December 25, 2012**

 

For the last few nights, Oliver has slept in the closet and drank himself asleep each night with vodka. He knows the alcohol is not good for him, but it is the only way to keep the memories from dragging him under. No one except Jason knew that he wasn't sleeping in his own bedroom.  A couple of times when Shaun woke up from a nightmare, he had asked where Oliver was. Jason played it off like he was somewhere in the house, probably watching TV or something. It was 6am on Christmas day and Oliver woke up, but just wanted to stay in his nest of pillow, sheet, and blanket in the bathroom closet.

Meanwhile, Shaun was up already getting a shower and Jason was waiting to get his next. Moira always knew that they automatically woke at 6am. She knocked on the door and heard Jason say come in. He was decent being dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

"Just wanted to let you all know we are having a Christmas breakfast at 7:00."  Moira said.

"Okay, I'll let them know." Jason said.

"Where is Oliver and Shaun?"  Moira asked.

"Shaun is in the shower. Oliver is..." Jason thought for a minute and he can't lie to her. Not after everything she has done. "He is sleeping somewhere else in the mansion. I will go get him," Jason said as he got up.

"Where exactly is he sleeping?"

"Not exactly sure, probably the furthest room away. He feels bad about waking you all up every night. He told me not to say anything, but I can't lie to you. Please don't tell him I said anything.  I think he just needs some alone time. Before he got off the island he was alone. He probably misses it sometimes." Jason said fear evident in his eyes.

"Don't worry I won't say anything. Raisa cleans those rooms once a week. I am sure we will figure it out. You are probably right about him needing space. If space is what he needs right now then we should help him with that." Moira said.

"That is what I was thinking, even though I am not used to sleeping without him. I suppose it is time I break away from that. Shaun is wanting his own room, perhaps it is time for me to do the same."

"Well it would be best if you want your own friends over or something like that." Moira said.

"I can't wait to see Jamie again.  He and I are friends, but I think we like each other more than friends." Jason admitted.

"And that is a good reason to have your own room.  It would be awkward if you wanted some private time with him and you are sharing a room." Moira explained.

"Thank you. I will move to my own room when Shaun does. Oliver and I promised to decorate his room like Oliver had it when he was 11."

"Oh, that is wonderful."

Just then, Oliver walks in.  "Hi mom."

"How'd you sleep, son?"

"Okay, I guess."

"I was telling him that we are having breakfast at 7:00."

"We will be there." Oliver said trying to act as cheerily as possible. He had a hang over just like he did every morning since he started drinking in the evenings.

After that, Moira left and found Raisa. "Raisa, Oliver has been staying in the farthest room away from us so he does not wake us up with his nightmares.  Can you see that he has everything he needs?  I think he just needs some time to himself, but I want my son taken care of."

"Yes, of course."

Moira went down stairs to read the newspaper and have some coffee. Raisa went in search of where Oliver was staying to see if he needs any fresh blankets or linens or items for the shower.  She comes back 15 minutes later and says to Moira, "Mrs. Queen, can I show you something?" Raisa asks her.

"Of course" Moira follows Raisa. "Raisa are you okay?  You seem upset."  Moira asks.

"You will see." Raisa said.

Moira followed Raisa to the farthest bedroom and opened the door. Moira found it odd that the bed was missing one pillow and the top sheet and comforter was gone too. She looked around the room, but did not see them.  She goes into the bathroom and her heart drops.  There are empty and half empty scotch and vodka bottles on the floor in front of the closet. The closet is open with the missing comforter, missing sheet, and pillow. "Oh, Oliver. Why are you sleeping in such a small space? Why are you not sleeping in a bed?" Moira said out loud.

"This is bad, isn't it?" Raisa asked.

"I don't know. I am not a psychologist, but sleeping in such a small space like this doesn't look to be mentally sound. The alcohol scares me that he is trying to self-medicate himself."  Moira says as a tear slips down her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" Raisa asks.

"Nothing right now.  It is the first Christmas in 5 years that I now have my boy back and now I have 2 more boys.  I don't want to ruin this day.  I will give him a few days and then I will talk with him.  I will try harder to convince him to see a psychologist. For now, let's keep this quiet." Moira says.

Raisa smiles and nods, "Yes Mrs. Queen."

They walk back down stairs and everyone except Oliver and Thea were in the living room.  Raisa walks back into the kitchen to help her staff finish getting breakfast ready. Shaun and Jason were sitting by the huge Christmas tree amazed by all the presents. Tommy hand walked in a few minutes ago and is sitting next to fireplace enjoying the warmth of Christmas that the Queens always provided for him. He will see his father in the afternoon, but he always spent Christmas morning with the Queen family, since his dad never celebrated Christmas since his wife died.  Many if not most of the presents had Shaun's name on them. The Queen family wanted to spoil Shaun, Oliver and Jason, but Oliver and Jason were a lot harder to buy for since they were older. Thankfully Moira and Walter had the perfect gift for them.

Oliver and Thea walked down shortly before breakfast was served just as everyone was entering the dining room.  They all sat down.  The doctor had Oliver on a soft food diet for 7 days. Oliver figures he could eat what he wanted since it is the 7th day.

"Mom, I can eat what I finally want since it is the 7th day." Oliver declared.

"Well, technically the doctor meant for you to eat normal food until the 8th day.  Just be careful what you eat."

"I will, but I am getting me and omelet. I can't tell you all how happy I am that I can eat normal food. Now, I feel like I can get my life back together."  Oliver said.

"And it is Christmas.  We never had Christmas with presents in China.  I am so excited.  What did you get me, Oliver?" Shaun said.

"You will have to wait and see, buddy" Oliver smiled as he got up to get his omelet.

Everyone took turns getting an omelet or fresh cooked eggs however they wanted them cooked. Everything you could imagine was on the table.  Oliver got his omelet. Grabbed some bacon, hash browns, and a side of biscuit and gravy.  It is definitely more than he has eaten in a while.  He just hopes he doesn't get sick.  He plans to maintain a healthy weight after he gets acquainted with all of his favorite food that he has missed over the years.

"Mom, are you okay? You look sad." Oliver asked.

"I was just thinking back to all of the Christmas breakfasts and you weren't here. And now all of my children are here and Oliver brought wonderful additions to our family. It is so wonderful to have you back and to have Shaun and Jason with us. Tommy, I am so glad you are here as well. We have always considered you family."  Moira said, but truthfully she is still disturbed by Oliver's sleeping arrangement.

"It is so good to be back." Oliver smiled and Moira noticed how happy he was.  She wondered if it was the new sleeping arrangement or if it is just Christmas.

After breakfast, everyone sat around the tree and Thea dished out all of the presents. Suspiciously, Thea took two presents and sat them aside.

"Thea what are those presents you set aside?" Oliver asked.

"Those are yours and Jason's special presents that will be last." she said.

"Umm..okay."

Shaun opened up all 15 of his presents and he was so happy. Everyone definitely spoiled him. "I love these thank you so much." Shaun said, "but I think the best present is that I finally have a family that loves me."

"We all love you so very much." Moira said as everyone voiced their agreement. Moira continued, "Shaun you have one last present." Moira says as Walter wheels in a brand new top of the line bicycle.

"Oh wow.  I always wanted one, but my mom could never afford it."

"I will be happy to teach you how to ride."

"Thank you so much, dad and mom." Shaun said hugging them both. Moira and Walter both had happy tears in their eyes. Shaun has finally accepted them as dad and mom. Oliver's eyes were tearing up too. As of last week, Shaun's name was officially changed to Shaun Queen instead of Shaun Steele. Giving Shaun's last name as Queen would help him in the future because of the prestige that comes with it, so they both agreed that it was best.

Jason got an Xbox and a Wii to go along with the PlayStation they already got him with tons of games. Oliver and Thea got various other things; like clothe and various electronics.  Tommy Thea, and Shaun got a $500,000 visa gift card that they can use for anything they want.  Tommy got Thea a 10 karat diamond necklace with matching ear rings.  Shaun got tons of toys and kid games for all three game systems they now have.

"Is that the last of the presents because I want mine to be next to last?"  Tommy asked.

"I believe it is." Moira said.

"Oliver this is for you." Tommy hands Oliver a small box.

Oliver opens it up and it is a key that says "Ducati", "Oh wow, you remembered."

"I remember you wanting a Ducati motorcycle 5 years ago. So I got you one." Tommy says.

"Thank you so much buddy."  Oliver said beaming from ear to ear.  Moira looked worried and Walter just shrugged.

"Okay, so the two last ones." Thea handed both Oliver and Jason their last presents.  They looked identical except for their name on it.

Oliver had a feeling it was a car. They opened the boxes and the Mercedes insignia was on both keys.  Jason literally squealed.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this."  Jason squealed again.

"Thanks mom and Walter." Oliver said feeling kind of guilty for not calling Walter dad.  He is trying to get used to the idea of it, but it is too much right now.

"Thanks...mom and dad? Can I call you that?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Moira and Walter said as Jason hugged them both with tears in his eyes.  "Okay, let's all go outside."

They all go outside and Oliver's new bike is next to his new car.  Jason's car is in the driveway next to Oliver's car.

"These are so awesome. Thanks everyone."  Oliver stated as he looked at his black Ducati and dark green Mercedes.

"I love my car.  It is the perfect color.  Blue is my favorite" Jason said.

Tommy walked up to Oliver and said, "Your mom asked me what color you would like for it and I suggested dark green."

"You know me too well Tommy. Green is my favorite color.  It is perfect mom and Walter thank you."

"You should take your cars for a spin."

"Tommy we can take the motorcycle for a spin tonight through the city it you want?"  Oliver said.

"Yeah that would be great, but maybe for a short ride. I have plans with Christy tonight."  Tommy said.

"Of course. You should spend some time with your girl."

"Let's take the cars for a spin.  You ready Jason?" Oliver asked.

"Umm... I would like to, but I don't know how to drive. Dad never wanted me to learn."

"Oh, okay. Tommy and I are just going around a bit. We will be back in an hour and then I will drive you around in your new car.  How does that sound."

"Actually, Oliver, my dad called a few minutes ago and asked if I could come over. I'll be back over this afternoon and we can take the bike out?" Tommy said.

"Okay. Thanks Tommy for the bike.  I love it." Oliver said as he hugged Tommy goodbye.  Tommy went back in to get his presents and headed out.

"So Jason, which car should we take first?"

"Well, since this is the first car you have driven in five years, it should be your car."

"Try not to get too many speeding tickets."  Moira said.

Oliver just smiles his old playboy smile and got into the driver seat.  Jason got into the passenger seat and Oliver sped off out of the driveway.

 

*****

 

**December 29, 2012**

 

It was the night Tommy, Oliver, and Jason were meeting Christy, Megan (Felicity Smoak), and Jamie. They are taking the Queen limousine. Tommy hires a friend each time he wants to take Christy out since Adam Hunt threatened Tommy. Even though Tommy was only banned from the club for a few months as punishment for getting Christy to leave, he just feels it is better to keep his time with Christy secret. All that Adam Hunt knows is that this man schedules an appointment for Christy and escorts her to the waiting limo where her john is waiting. The club doesn't really care who the attended john actually is. They have several clients who operate this way. Adam Hunt allows it because they are usually the ones who pay the most.  He figures they are high profile individuals who do not want to be connected to the club in any way. It makes sense to Adam, so he allows it. It has crossed Adam's mind that client who wants to remain secret is probably Tommy Merlyn, but he does not care. He figures if Tommy is going to all that trouble then, he is scared of Adam and that is right where he wants Tommy to be.

Jason and Oliver were nervous.  It would be the first time Jason saw Jamie in over a year and it was the first date Oliver has been on in 5 years.

"Do I look okay?" Oliver asked as they were on their way to the club to meet their guests.

"How about me?" Jason asked as well.

"You both look fine.  There is no need to be nervous."  Tommy said.

"Nervous? Do I look nervous?  It is just it has been 5 years."  Oliver asked.

"I am really excited that you both get to meet Christy and Jamie.  I have not met the girl named Megan."  Tommy said.

"So I get the one none of us met? Great!" Oliver says sarcastically.  He knew it made sense to get her.  He was feeling a little bit of anxiety, but he just concentrated on his playboy persona and it helped.

"Christy said she is really nice and sweet. Said she is really smart, so if she is being forced to be there, it may not be easy for us to tell.  I know I have not been able to get anywhere with Christy on that front.  Christy acts all happy around me like she loves her job, but I am sure it is an act. Especially, after what they told us."  Tommy said.

"What did they tell you?"  Oliver said.

"Right before Christy and Jamie moved in to the Queen mansion. They both broke down crying and they revealed that Adam Hunt picked them up off the street when they were 15 and took them in. They had already been working as prostitutes since they were 13 living on the street, so when Adam offered them food and a nice place to stay in exchange for doing the same thing, they accepted. But Adam Hunt started coming into their bedrooms at night several times a week and used them for his own personal sex slave. They stay in a three bedroom suite. I imagine the sexual abuse is still going on and that Megan being new in the last 6 months is getting the most of it. When they broke down crying, they said they didn't want to do it anymore. Said they wanted to stay.  They told us that they suspected Adam Hunt killed this cop that exploited Adam since he knew Christy and Jamie were underage.  They were scared to quit, but they did quit. They were so happy staying at your house. Thea and Jamie started hanging out. They were just friends."

"Fuck, I'll kill the bastard.  It is the same fucking thing that happened to us. Some how Adam obviously forced them back there."  Oliver yells.

"Jamie would not have gone back to that unless he had no choice. He was in forced prostitution like us for 5 years starting when he was 8.  He wouldn't leave the Queen family for that." Jason said.

"As you already know, Detective Lance thinks they are being forced, but they won't admit it."  Tommy said.

"Let's just try and gain their trust and friendship. It may take some time with them, but I want to genuinely gain their trust. We have a motive to find out if there are being forced, but I don't want them deceived or us being deceptive.  I think gaining a true friendship with trust will go a long way.  I don't want them thinking we used our relationship with them to get information. So we have to be careful."  Oliver said.

"I am glad you are saying that because I will not lie to Christy."  Tommy said.

"I will try not to lie to Megan, but truth hasn't come easy for me in the last 5 years. Honestly, I don't know how truthful I can be. If they ask if we are trying to find out if they are being forced to stay there, I'd say we are worried about them.  We will just have to play it by ear from there." Oliver said.

"We are here."  Tommy said.

The limo stopped in the front door of the club right on time. Diggle got out of the driver seat and waited for their guests to come out.  It only took a few minutes and Christy, Jamie, and Felicity was being escorted by a young man. Diggle opened the door for the Christy, Jamie, and Felicity to enter the limo and then shut the door behind him. He handed the man that escorted them an envelope that Tommy gave Diggle to hand him and the man left.

Christy sat next to Tommy and Jaime next to Jason. Felicity then gasped when she realized her date was Oliver Queen.  She sat down next to him giving him a sweet smile, but inside she was panicking.

"Oliver Queen. It is good to see you have returned. My name is Megan."  Felicity said.

"Nice to meet you Megan."  Oliver said.

"It is great to see you Jaime.  How have you been?" Jason asked.

"I have been well.  How have you been?" Jason asked in return.

"I am better now." Jason said with a smirk.

Oliver heard that and laughed. Jason was always a flirt.

"I missed you Tommy." Christy said.

"I have missed you too. Even though it has only been a few days." Tommy said kissing her on the cheek.

 _I am so screwed if Oliver recognizes me because I used to work for Queen Consolidated... Wait no that won't happen because he has been on an island for 5 years. Oh god what if I let it slip that I used to work for his company.  Oh, god! If Adam finds out, my mom is dead._ Felicity felt like she was about to panic. _Relax Felicity. You can do this. You can do this_ , Felicity told herself.

"Megan, are you okay?" Oliver asked sensing her panic.

"I am fine. It's just your Oliver Queen. Handsome, Billionaire.  Sorry, I might be a little nervous. I shouldn't be though.  I have been doing this long enough not to be nervous. I ramble when I am nervous. I will stop that now. In 3, 2, 1." Felicity said.

"It is okay really.  I don't bite." Oliver smiled and for the first time since he has come back his smile actually reached his eyes.

"So Jason, how do you know Tommy and Oliver?"  Jaime asked. 

"I will tell you later. It is not a happy story, but I am living with the Queen family now." Jason said.

"Oh, um... Okay... You like it?"  Jaime responded, not quite sure what to say.

"Yeah, I do actually.  I have missed you."  Jason said again.

"I have missed you too."  Jamie said and they hugged each other and held hands.  Jamie has a boyfriend, but he has missed Jason too.

They pulled up at the new restaurant Table Salt. They all exited the limo with Tommy and Oliver helping their dates out. They went in and it was so crowded, but they already had reservations.  As they entered, Oliver was able to get a better look at Felicity since there was better light.  She had on a slinky royal blue strapless dress that went to the floor with a slit mid-thigh.  The blue dress made Felicity's blue eyes look even bluer. The dress was nice for a first date.  She wore her contacts and her hair was swept to one side and curled into ringlets. Christy had on an emerald green dress that came to the mid-thigh. Both of their dresses were sexy, but not slutty.

They were all ushered to a round both in a private dining room. They all sat next to their date.

The waiter came to their table and gave them each a menu and said, "Mr. Merlyn and Mr. Queen, welcome. May I interest you in a bottle of our best wine, this evening?"

"Lafite Rothschild, if you have it? Early 80's" Tommy said.

"We have a bottle of 1982 Lafite Rothschild." the waiter said.

"That is my favorite year for that particular red wine." Oliver said.

"We will take a bottle."  Tommy said.

"You shall have it. However, I must ask... to check IDs for those drinking."

Oliver had forgotten to get Jason a fake ID.  Jason saw how perplexed Oliver was.  Oliver went to open his mouth to presumably ask if the waitress can look the other way when Jason spoke up, "Oliver, don't worry about it I am not drinking tonight."

Oliver closed his mouth.  Oliver and Tommy showed the waitress their ID. Felicity showed the ID that Adam had made for her new identity. Christy showed the waiter the fake ID she had recently gotten for this purpose when she is with clients.

Jamie had a fake ID as well with him, but he did not want Jason to be the only one not drinking. The waiter looked to Jamie to ask for his ID, so Jamie said, "I am not drinking any either."

"Okay, I will bring 4 glasses." The waiter also took their non-alcoholic drink orders and then left to give them time to go over the menu.  After a few minutes, the waiter came back with the wine and some bread. Tommy quietly told the waiter to bring one check for everything and give it to him. Tommy is pretty sure that Oliver and Jason were given money, but since Oliver's accounts are still frozen until he gets legally resurrected on next week's court date, he is not sure.

The waiter comes back a few minutes later and everyone orders some variation of steak or lobster.

"So, Megan, have you always lived in Starling?" Oliver asked trying to make small talk as he poured Megan some wine.

"I was raised in Las Vegas with my mother. I came here when I graduated college." Megan said trying to answer Oliver's questions carefully. He can not know that she came here to work at his father's company because of course Oliver would try and get her job back so she would not be a prostitute.  She knows she could get her job back in a heartbeat. She just can't leave the club or her mom dies which means she can't work at Queen Consolidated because she has to be available during the day as well as the nighttime. She sleeps in between her appointments when she gets a chance to.

"Where did you go to college? You seem young. Did you just graduate?" Oliver asked as the others were having various conversations.

"I went to MIT and graduated 2 years ago." Felicity said before she could think about it.  Then she started to get nervous. _What if I gave him too much information about me? Walter could have told him stuff about me? I better deter any other questions, just to be safe_ , Felicity thought to herself.

"Wow, you don't look older than 21 or 22. What did you study?" Oliver asked.

"I am 22 and what is with all the questions? Would you want me to ask you about the 5 last years?" Felicity said aggravated.  Yeah, she knew that was a low blow especially since she knows he was used for sex the same way she is now; always being raped.  She needs Oliver to not see her again. If Walter ever found out that she was forced to be a prostitute because she was trying to track Chang Wei, all hell would break loose. Walter and the Moira can not know that Felicity is Megan. They would do something about it and it would get her mother killed.  She is victim of forced prostitution to keep her mother Donna Smoak from being killed. Oliver Queen is too close for comfort for Felicity. Too close to finding out the truth. So she wants to turn Oliver off. Wants him to not be interested in her.

"I'm... a... didn't mean to..." Oliver can't get the words out. His mind goes back to Chang's daughter beating and raping him. She always said he was worthless. That because of his scars no woman would find him attractive. No woman will ever want him. He tries not to believe the words, but he thinks he screwed up somehow and now Megan doesn't like him. The words 'No woman will ever want you.' Keep playing over and over in his head. He quickly gulps down the rest of the wine in his glass.  He can't take this.

She looks into Oliver's eyes and he seems devastated. There is a great amount of hurt and self-hatred. She can see it; he blames himself.  She feels so guilty.  _I can't do this to him. I am such a bitch_ , she thinks to herself. I will just have to turn him off of me some other way. Some way that won't hurt him.

"Oliver, I am sorry. Please forgive me for saying that." Oliver perks up at hearing her apologize. The others had overheard her get upset with Oliver and were trying to stay out of it, but they are all looking at her now. "I just get uncomfortable about questions related to my past before this job. I am sorry if I hurt you."  Felicity said feeling better that she has made things right.  This job has made her an angry bitch to most of her clients because she doesn't want them to touch her.  She tolerates the ones that are sweet and respectful to her, but many of her clients are mean and abusive to her physically and verbally, so she lashes out at them. She has gotten punished from Adam many times because of clients' complaints. She is still nice to those who are nice to her.  She fears that if she stays in this job much longer that anger will consume her to the point that she will start to lash out to those that don't deserve it, like she did to Oliver just then.

"You didn't hurt me." Oliver lied. "I just haven't been on a date in five years, so I am a little out of my element. I guess."  Oliver said feeling a bit embarrassed.

"You are fine." Felicity says and Oliver smiles. "I mean fine as in you are doing okay, not in that you are hot.  I mean you are hot don't get me wrong, but you are doing fine with the date." Felicity rambles.

"You think I'm hot? Well, I think you are beautiful." Oliver asks.

"Very and thank you." Felicity says as she blushes from the compliment. _Oh, well there went my plan for trying to keep him away. Frack! I wish I could get to know him more, but I can't. Just my luck, I couldn't get a hot guy to save my life as an IT girl and now I can as a prostitute, but I can't have him. My life is hell. Sometimes I wonder why I keep living._ Felicity thought being suddenly very depressed. She has had severe depression and anxiety these last 6 months. Every time the thought of leaving this world, she tries to push it down because she knows there is always a chance of getting rescued. 

Oliver could see her sadness and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... umm... I was just thinking about something. It is nothing."

"Oh, okay. If there is anything I can do..." Olive tries to say, but gets interrupted.

"There's not." Felicity quickly says rather sharply. She didn't mean for it to sound so clipped. She is just really going through depression right now. Thinking how if she wasn't a prostitute she might be able to have a future with someone. She pushes those thoughts away.

Oliver was at a lost for words. He really didn't understand this girl. _Aren't prostitutes supposed to be friendly and catering to their client?  She must me the type of prostitute that doesn't want to talk. Just wants to do her job and that is it. How am I going to find anything out about her without asking questions?_ , Oliver thought, as he grew sad as well.  He was not sure how to approach this girl.

Oliver turned to see what the others were talking about and tries to participate in their conversation, but his heart really wasn't in it anymore.  He just wants to go home get drunk like he has every night since he, Tommy, and Jason got drunk last week.  He is frustrated that his first date wasn't friendly.  Girls have always been friendly to him at least before Chang got a hold of him. _Am I tainted from what Chang and the clients did to me? Am I nothing, but a used up whore like Chang's daughter always said I was?_   Oliver thought to himself as the questions just kept coming.

Oliver felt like he was going to have panic attack. The memories of Chang's daughter verbally abusing him while she was raping him where coming at him in rapid fire. Chi Na Wei calling him disgusting looking with his scars. Telling him no one will want him ever again. Her words keep assaulting him over and over.

He takes a deep breath trying to control is breathing and to try and control his emotions. He drinks the rest of his wine. Everyone is mostly finished eating. He ate his steak and lobster and most of his broccoli.  It all feels like a rock in his stomach. He knows it is just his emotions.  Before Chang got a hold of him, he never let his emotions affect him.  Now he is not so lucky.

Jason could see something is wrong.  He knows when Oliver is distressed about something.  They have both seen it in each other too many times. "Oliver, are you okay?"

"I am fine... I need to go to the bathroom. Excuse me..." Oliver said as Christy and Tommy let him out of the round both that they were all sitting in. Tommy takes one look at Oliver and knows something is wrong.  Oliver then swiftly walks to the bathroom.

"I am going to go check on him." Tommy said.  Jason nods his head in thanks and Tommy went off to the bathroom.

When Tommy walks into the bathroom he saw Oliver splashing water on his face.  "I know something is wrong.  Oliver, I am here to listen."

"It is probably all in my head. Megan seems to dislike me. She is not interested in me. Before Chang, girls were always interested in me. Interested in us both. We had to fight them off sometimes, didn't we?"

"Yeah we did."

"Like I already told you, Chang's daughter beat, sexually tortured, and raped me repeatedly. She brought some of her girl friends to do the same. She would say that I am tainted and a used up whore that no one will ever want me." Oliver said wiping the water from his face that he splashed on it to try and get his head back in the game.

"It's not true. You are not tainted and you are not a whore. The bitch said those things to hurt you. Don't believe them. She wants you to still believe them, so she can still have a hold on you. You have to fight it.  I know you can fight all those thoughts. I know you can. Oliver, I believe in you. Don't ever forget that." Tommy said, being greatly saddened by the verbal abuse. It made him angry that not only did they physically hurt him in the worst ways possible, but they had got in his head and changed what he believes about himself.

"She said that no one will ever want me. Said I was nothing and that I was only good for being a hole to fuck. Said my scars were disgusting and that no woman would ever want me after what she and the others did to me. A part of me doesn't want to believe the shit they said, but what if it is true. Megan obviously hates me. She probably sees me as disgusting just like those women that hurt me did."  Oliver continued. He heard what Tommy said, but he didn't he believed it. Of course Tommy would say nice things like that. He doesn't know. He didn't see me spread my legs to be fucked because fighting would just cause more pain and the consequences were not worth it. "Tommy I willingly spread my legs and just let them do what they wanted. I got tired of fighting and tired of the pain that came with it."

"You said that if you did not do what they wanted, that they would hurt the kids or Jason?"  Tommy asked.

"Well yeah."

"When did you stop fighting? When they threaten the kids?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. Shaun was tortured and raped by the staff the last time I resisted, but that is not the point. After a few weeks, of doing what I was told, so that no one else would get hurt, I realized it was less painful to not fight anyway, so I became the whore they wanted. I gave up!" Oliver yelled with self-hatred and anger clearly in his voice.

"But that is the point. You stopped fighting because it put them in danger. If it was not for the threats against the others, you would have still fought them. You had no choice to do as they wanted. You had to survive and help them survive as well. There was no other choice to make. It is not your fault and it wasn't willing. It was rape.  You didn't want any of it to happen, right?"

"What the fuck, Tommy? Of course I didn't want it." Oliver yelled angrily.

"Then it was rape not willingness and that also means you are not a whore. They were wrong. Look, there is something you are not considering."  Tommy said.

"What's that?"

"You are Megan's client tonight. If she has been forced into this just like you were, don't you think that the way she acted tonight could be her fighting it? She doesn't know that we are wanting to rescue her. All she sees is you as her client who is going to rape her tonight.  So of course she would be closed off and agitated. How did you act toward your clients when they wanted to have a conversation with you? When they asked questions about the island?" Tommy asked.

"I wanted them to shut the fuck up and get it over with so I can take a shower to get their filth off of me." Oliver said.

"Exactly, she is in the place you once were.  She doesn't know that you won't do anything to her. She doesn't know you won't hurt her. She wants to get this night over with. I bet if she knew you were trying to save her, she would like you. She would probably cling to you for protection."

"Yeah, you might be right. An MIT genius working as a prostitute. You said that Christy said she got 2 DUIs and lost her job? She only had one glass of wine. She doesn't seem like a drunk to me.  I think it is very likely she is forced."

"Which is why you need to tread lightly. She is hurting and because of that she will lash out. Right now all she knows it that she has to have sex with you for money even though she probably doesn't want you or anyone touching her." Tommy said.

"Tommy, you are a genius. It is not me at all. She is just reacting because she think I am going to hurt her later. We need to get back."  Oliver said as he walked out of the bathroom.  They had been gone about 15 minutes.

Oliver slid back into the seat and turned to Felicity, "Megan, I am sorry if I was pressuring you or asking too many questions.  I would never hurt you. I promise."

Felicity laughs and then thinks to herself.  _Of course he would hurt me. He is just another client that wants to rape me. Of course they don't know that it will be rape, since I have to act as if I want it or Adam and his men will rape me too,_ Felicity thought to herself.

Oliver looked puzzled and then he understood. _She doesn't believe me, but it does make sense that she wouldn't believe me. I never believed the nice things some of my clients said because they were paying to rape me. Just like she thinks I am going to do._ Oliver thought to himself.

"I know we are going to stay at a hotel, but I am sleeping on the couch. I really only wanted to get to know you tonight. Nothing sexual." Oliver said to her. Jamie and Christy looked surprised.  Oliver noticed and decided to explain. "These last 9 months I was in a brothel of sorts, but we were all forced. Men and women raped me... I don't want...."  Little did he know, they already knew all of that from the Queen family and Tommy.

Felicity interrupted him by taking both of Oliver's hands in hers and looked into Oliver's eyes and said, "We don't have to do anything. I actually totally understand. I would never hurt you.  I am sorry I was a bitch at dinner. I just thought you were like all the other clients. I am sorry..." Felicity already knew about Oliver being hurt, but didn't know about the women.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Oliver puts his arm around her and Felicity snuggles into his warm chest and they look into each others eyes smiling at each other. The warmth and the comfort that they both feel is mesmerizing.

"Jamie... I was with Oliver in that place these last 7 months. You asked how I knew him. That is how. He tried to protect me and the kids. Always taking the punishment for us. My dad sold me a week after my 18 birthday to the man that had Oliver. Everyone has been rescued, but I guess we are all still dealing with it."  Jason confessed.

"Oh, my god..." Jaime hugs Jason and kisses him on the forehead. "I am sorry that happened you both.  I know what it was like. My parents sold me too."

Felicity was still snuggled into Oliver's chest. Instinctively, Oliver felt very protective over her.

"You feel safe, why is that?" Felicity asked.

"Because I am the only one that can protect you."  Oliver said.

"Who says I need protecting?" Felicity said, but she knew they could see through her facade. She is not the best actor.  She is not good at lying and she really doesn't want to lie to Oliver. He seems nice. Not like the men who have hurt her. Felicity feels safe with him, but she doesn't know why. He is a client after all and all the clients want to do is fuck...rape... her.  Sometimes she feels bad for the nice ones. She is sure that they would not have gone through with the sex if they knew she really did not want it, but she had to perform and make them happy or she would be raped by the staff of the club or god forbid she get assigned the client that tortured her for hours. Adam said it was punishment for not keeping her client happy. She sighed putting that horrible memory in the back of her mind.

Oliver was speechless. He thought it was the best time to ask if she was forced, but not in front of everyone. He was saved from responding when the waitress came bringing the check. Felicity pulled away from him. He missed the feeling of her close to him. He was confused by that. How could he like another woman snuggled to him. He didn't flinch with her and he didn't see any flashbacks. It was odd he thought to himself.

The waiter handed Tommy the check and Tommy slipped his debit card in the leather check holder without looking at the total.

"Thank you and can we have a box to take the wine with us." Tommy said.

"Do you want anymore wine?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"No, I don't drink that much. Especially on a date." Felicity smiled.

Oliver thought that was smart of her. Getting too drunk can cause mistakes like not using a condom when she needed to. She wasn't someone that got 2 DUIs. It was just a cover story he realized.

"Felicity, can I speak to you?" Oliver said.

"Of course." she said.

"We will meet you all by the exit." Oliver said.

"Yeah alright." Tommy said.

Oliver and Felicity went off to a quiet corner to talk.

"Look, I mean what I said when I don't want anything sexual. You seem like a sweet girl. I am trying to get used to women and it is hard to trust anyone, but you should know that I would never do anything to you that you do not want.  I would never hurt you. I know you see me as another client, but I am not." Oliver said.

"I believe you and I know you would never hurt me. I don't know how I know, but I just do. I trust you." Felicity said.

"I have to ask you something?"

"What is it?" Felicity asked.

"Are forced to be a prostitute. I mean it is obvious that you could get a job anywhere with your background at MIT. I could talk to my step-dad, Walter and you would have a job tomorrow. You could get out of this life. I could help you."

Felicity did not know what to say.

"Please tell me the truth.  I can help you."

"I can't. I just can't."

"I can get you out. I can protect you and whoever. Just tell me the truth."

"Yeah, right. You can't protect me. No one can." Felicity said. She knew she should not have said it. It was too close to the truth, but she could not help herself.

"You are being forced to be a prostitute aren't you? Don't lie to me! I am trying to help you." Oliver said a little too forcibly, but he had to get his point across.

"I was going to lie to you, but for some reason I can't. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. There is nothing you can do."

"You'd be surprised what I can do. Just know that I will never hurt you. I have been a victim, just like you are now."

Felicity bursts out crying. Tears stream down her face as she grabs hold of him. Oliver brings her to his chest for comfort as he has both arms around her protectively. She clings to him just like Tommy said. She didn't mean to admit the truth. There was just something about Oliver that made her feel safe. Made her trust him some how to keep her safe.  Made her trust him with her darkest secret. A part of her thinks she might regret it, but another overwhelming part of her knows he is her protector. Her angel sent to save her.

Tommy and the rest of their guests come out to meet them. They all see that Felicity is having a crisis, so they do not say anything. They all leave in the limo to the hotel.

As they are walking into the hotel, Felicity and Oliver hold back a bit.  Tommy whispers to Oliver the room number knowing that they need a moment to themselves. As Oliver and Felicity are walking toward the elevator, Felicity whispers to him, "Can you stay in my room? I mean nothing sexual. We can have our clothes on. I just want to be safe tonight for once."

"Of course. I will always protect you, but I don't know how much I can help you. I am still in recovery from a surgery that I had because of clients that went too far.  I had internal damage when I was rescued." Oliver was surprised he said all of this. He does not know where these emotions are coming from, but his drive to protect her is just as strong as it was for protecting Jason and the kids.

"Somehow, I believe you and it is fine. I can wait." Felicity said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you wanted the rest of the date with the hotel scene, but it was either end it there or wait another week. I will pick up the next chapter where it left off, don't worry.


	23. Olicity, While a Life Gets Ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all being patient with me. I got laid off of my job a few days after I posted the last chapter. So I have spent 3 months job hunting. I had such severe depression that it caused writers block and only thing I could think about was finding a job. Job hunting has been my main concern since I am the primary source of income for my family. We would loose our house and cars, if I did not find a job. I now have a job, so I feel things are back in order.

**December 29, 2012**

 

Felicity, Oliver, Tommy, Christy, Jason, and Jamie were all walking into the hotel. Felicity and Oliver held back a bit.  Tommy gave Oliver one of the room keys to the suite Oliver had told Tommy to reserve for tonight. Oliver and Felicity held back while the others walked ahead to the suite. Tommy told Oliver to take his time knowing that they need a moment to themselves.

During the drive to the hotel, Oliver just kept thinking about what happened when they left the restaurant as Felicity had snuggled close to him. As they left the restaurant there was a cameraman across the street. Oliver noticed him right away and protected Felicity from the view of the cameraman. 

Oliver worried about Jason. Jason walked ahead of them since Oliver and Felicity were the last ones of the group to leave the restaurant. He was berating himself for not protecting Jason from the view of the camera like he said he would, but Jason did not seem to notice the cameraman since the camera man was across the street with a zoom-in lens. Jason was happy in the arms of Jamie and did not notice anyone else. Felicity had been clinging to Oliver and Oliver had his arm protectively around her since she had confessed to him that she was being forced to be a prostitute right before they left the restaurant. As soon as Oliver had seen the camera man he turned her so her face was hidden from the view. He was so relieved that he still had his vigilant instincts just like he had before he left the island. The last thing he wanted was for her to be on the front page of the newspaper; with the headline reading, "Who is Oliver Queen's New Mystery Woman?" He is realizing that she is already going through too much and does not want to add to the stress she already has. Oliver is realizing that his protective instincts are very strong when it comes to this woman.

Oliver and Felicity get in the elevator alone and that is when Felicity asks, "Can you stay in my room? I mean nothing sexual. We can have our clothes on. I just want to be safe tonight for once."

"Of course, but before we go in, you should know that I have already discussed with Tommy and Jason about taking down Adam Hunt. Prostitution aside, Adam has swindled $30,000,000 out of the life savings of innocent people. He deserves jail for that, but for the forced prostitution, he deserves so much more. I can keep your situation secret and just between you and me if you want?"

"I don't know. You might need some of my skills especially if you are going to get those people back their money. If Tommy and Jason are helping you they will find out if I am helping you as well. I should tell them, but if it gets out..." Felicity said wondering if she is making the biggest mistake of her life.

The elevator stops and they start walking to the suite.

"Well, there is no time like the present. Besides, it would be better to talk in there instead of this hallway. The suite is sound-proof so no one will be able to hear anything we talk about. Why don't we go in?"

Oliver already knew this suite was soundproof because it is the same one that was used when he was with ARGUS three years ago. The suite was used for CEOs, celebrities, foreign dignitaries, high-ranking military, and government officials and was known to be secured and free of listening and recording devices. ARGUS also uses the suite for their special guests and has the suite swept for bugs and recording devices on a regular basis. Oliver had specifically asked Tommy to book the suite when they had made the decision of what to do. Tommy had asked why and Oliver said he just liked that one in particular. Tommy doesn't need to know that he actually did come back to Starling in the last five years and used that suite with his ARGUS team.

They enter the suite. It is a penthouse suite with 3 bedrooms, with a bathroom in each room, full modern kitchen and a living room. The living room had a three sectional sofa with a 70-inch flat panel TV on the wall with Netflix and satellite TV. It also had a large dining table that could be used for conference calls and held seats for 8 people.  There was a fully stocked bar and Tommy was already mixing a drink. Jason, Jamie, and Christy were already seated on the sofa waiting for Oliver and Felicity to come in.

"There you two are. We thought you both got lost." Tommy said comically.

"We were both just talking about some things," Oliver said.

"There is something I have to tell everyone. You must keep it secret." Felicity said as she sat down on the couch next to Christy, but leaving a space between them for Tommy to sit next to Christy.

"Of course we will keep it a secret," Tommy said.

"I am scared. What I have to say could put me and my mom at risk, but I need to tell you. If Adam gets wind of what I am going to tell you all, my mom is dead. Tommy can I have Jack and diet coke?" Felicity said. Tommy said sure, but she did not hear him. Felicity was wrestling with herself considering whether to tell them how she ended up her situation. Oliver would blame himself, but she figures he will figure it out. I mean it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Chang knows Adam. She just told Oliver she was a hacker and he would see more proof of it. She decided to tell them. "Oliver, there is something you need to know; you might want a drink for this."

"Okay...? Tommy straight Vodka, please?" Oliver said.

"You got it, Oliver. This sounds heavy. Anyone else?" Tommy said.

"It is, Tommy," Felicity said depressingly. Oliver came to sit beside Felicity. He had a feeling there was more to her story and he wanted to be there for her.

"Megan, whatever it is you can tell us. We will not say anything." Christy said.

"We can keep a secret you do not have to worry," Jaime said and Jason agreed with him.

Tommy gave her the drink and sat down on the other side of her. Oliver was sitting on the other side of her.

"My real name is Felicity Megan Smoak. Oliver?..." Felicity looked at Oliver and placed her hand on his forearm. "Oliver, I was the one trying to find you. Your mom and stepdad hired me, but I was already looking for you before Walter came to me."

"Oh, god no!" Oliver drank the last of the 2 shots of vodka in one gulp. "How do you know Walter? Why would my parents come to you?"

"I work for Queen Consolidated. I am their most valuable IT person. He knew I hacked into the NSA when I was 13. I can break into any network in the world. Your parents were desperate to find you after ARGUS failed to rescue you in Shanghai. It seems ARGUS had a Triad mole in their organization that alerted Chang to ARGUS arriving."

"Chang told me you were dead," Oliver said.

"He lied to make you feel guilty. I am alive. I was probably 10 minutes away from finding your location when I tripped something in the security system. I had been up for two days without rest. I should have gotten adequate rest. It was my fault. I mad a mistake and they found me." Felicity said still showing anger with herself.

Oliver was shaking his head, "No, Megan... I mean Felicity. It is not your fault. You would not have been in that position if it wasn't for me. It is my fault. I could have come home earlier. Besides, it was my fault for getting taken in the first place so you were put in that situation. Don't blame yourself, Felicity."

"Can I ask why you did not come home?" Felicity asked.

"I couldn't face anyone after being in Hong Kong because I was forced to kill people who may have or may not have been innocent. I do not know if they were innocent or not. Some were certainly bad people. I had my orders which I had to obey or they would kill my sister, Thea. They forced me to torture people for information and I got good at it. The first time I did it, I could not eat for a week and I threw up a lot, but they made me keep practicing. I was for all intense proposes an assassin and a torturer.  I am a monster, but more so back then. I could not come home and poison my family and friends with what I have become."

"Oliver that is not how you are anymore", Tommy said putting a reassuring hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"Really? You don't know what I am capable of. What I have done willingly for the Bratva, but this is not the time to go into that. Felicity? Tell me what else happened." Oliver said.

"I called your mom and told them that I was found out and I packed right away. I was going to go to my mom in Las Vegas. I did not plan on Chang knowing someone local. Adam Hunt had his men kidnap me as I was packing my car with my bags. They held me at gunpoint and made me drive to the club. Walter texted me while Adam had me. Walter said for me to text him when I am boarding the plane. Adam texted him for me. Adam texted Walter on my behalf several times. One of those times was me staying with my mom and not coming back to Starling. I was raped by Chang first, then Adam, and then the guards. For the 1st month, I was kept in a room and raped repeatedly throughout the day until I said I would be a prostitute for them. They brought in sadistic rapists that paid Adam to rape and torture me. I could not take it anymore, so I became the whore they wanted."  Felicity confessed as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Oh, god, Felicity." Oliver felt righteous anger. "I will make Adam pay for this. You have my word."

Christy and Jamie looked at each other. Since Felicity just poured her heart out, Christy felt they should tell them about their situation. Jaime nodded his head giving her permission.

"Felicity is not the only one held there against her will," Christy confessed. That got everyone's attention. "Tommy, I am sorry I lied to you, but I had no choice. Jamie and I did not want to go back to Adam, but he threatened to kidnap you and Thea and sell you both into prostitution. We could not allow that to happen."

"Why would he threaten my sister?" Oliver practically growled.

"When Christy and I moved in, Christy was hanging out with Tommy a lot. Thea invited me to hang out with her and her friends, which I did. I am pretty sure Adam had his men trailing Tommy and that is how he probably found out about Thea and I. Thea and I are just friends, but he could have thought we were more. But it doesn't matter; I would do anything to protect her. When the maid left the letter in our room explaining the consequences if we did not come back, there was no choice to make. Protect Thea and Tommy and go back to Adam. It was the only choice."  Jamie said.

Oliver gets up in anger. "Adam will not get away with what he has done to you three. He will suffer." Oliver almost yells. Oliver fixes himself another drink. He needs to get his anger under control. "He deserves to be tortured to death."

"Oliver, if you do that you will become a monster again. Please don't do that on my account." Felicity says.

"Nor ours." Christy agreed.

"I will go after Adam. He is a very powerful man which makes involving the police, not a good option. The courts could have the criminal case tied up for years giving plenty of time for his associates to go after all of you so you will drop the case. Going after him by myself is the only way; it won't be for a 3 more weeks though. It has almost been 2 weeks since my surgery. One of my clients went too far.  I had internal damage when I was rescued."

Felicity was shocked.  "Oh, god, Oliver. I am so sorry. Clients aren't supposed to use anything... Never mind. I am sure you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever do... I am here for you. I have this client every other week that likes to choke me and spank me with a paddle. It always hurts to sit for a few days after. My throat always hurts after it and sometimes he leaves bruises. I hate it.  Oh, god why am I telling you all this?  I tend to ramble sometimes. You should not do anything that the doctor hasn't cleared you for. I can wait." Felicity said. Felicity felt so sad.

"You are talking about Matt, aren't you?" Christy asked. Felicity nodded. "He does that to me too."

"You give me that guy's name I will make sure he never hurts you two again," Oliver said angrily.

"I thought you said you couldn't do anything," Tommy asked.

"One guy won't hurt me, but with the club, I might have to take out 20 or so guards. It will be different." Oliver explains.

"You sound like you have done that stuff before," Jamie says.

"I have been trained for it and yes I have done things like that alone and as part of a team. Don't worry, I can free all of you, but it must be when I am well enough to not be a liability to the mission." Oliver says.

Felicity spoke up, "I am impressed, Oliver. I think Matt is a fake name. If I had a fingerprint from him and a scanner I could hack into the FBI database and see if there is a match so I could get his name for you, but that is not very helpful right now is it?"

"Christy, Felicity. Next time one of you have him, order some drinks. After he leaves, keep his drink glass and see if you can get it to me next time we meet. Give me a list of everything you need to get his identity off the fingerprint and I will get it."

"Okay, that will work," Felicity said as a shiver went through her.

Jamie spoke up, "Felicity, can you find anyone with your skills?"

"Well, sometimes. You need me to find someone?"

"After we are rescued perhaps. My parents sold me to clear a gambling debt my dad had. I don't know if they sold my older brother, Roy Harper, as well. He is 21 now. I just want to know if he is okay. I haven't seen him since I was 9. I am worried that my parents sold him too. The night I was sold, some scary people came over. They were arguing with my parents over money. It seems my dad owed them a lot of money and they were threatening to kill mom if he didn't pay. One of the guys looked at me and made the offer to give me to them and it would clear their debt. Roy and mom started to screaming a dad. Roy tried to get me out of there once dad agreed to the deal, but as Roy was taking me through the front door, dad grabbed him and brought us inside. Roy started to fight dad as the men took me away. I saw dad knock Roy out. His face was bloody. I thought dad killed him. I remember dad beating him other times. He would try and protect me from getting beaten. He always took the blows for me. I have to find him. I need to know if he is safe."

"I will do my best to find him."

"Thanks."

They all sat in silence for a while thinking through the things that have been talked about. They were all sipping their drinks and snacking on the chocolate covered fruit and desserts that were on the coffee table. Oliver liked the vanilla chocolate covered strawberries. 

"Wow, this good," Jamie said. "Usually our clients don't treat us this good. Sometimes all we get is a cheap hotel with stains on the bed and walls. It is disgusting."

"You are worth it, "Jason said as he was feeding Jamie a few grapes.

"So you all get hurt on a regular basis?"  Oliver asked.

"As long as they pay extra for it, but no one is allowed to leave permanent marks or break bones," Jamie said.

Anger swelled inside Oliver from hearing that. Oliver felt overwhelmed by the fact that these three will be suffering for the next 3 weeks. "You know what, Fuck it? I can't let anything else happen to you three. Why don't you all stay with me? The Queen mansion has great security. You can have your own room if you want. I am sure my parents won't mind and I know that Mom and Walter want Christy and Jamie back.  I can have a team of security escorts us there from here. Adam Hunt and his goons won't be able to get to you. I can take care of them later."

"I can't," Felicity said.

"Why not? I can protect you."

"If I leave, they will kill my mom."

"I will personally go and get your mom and bring her to the mansion I can protect you both and we will work on getting Adam Hunt taken care of."

Christy spoke up, "If we leave, Tommy and Thea will be taken."

"Okay, I can still protect..."

Felicity cuts Oliver off, "Oliver, you can't protect all of us. The only way is to get Adam Hunt and take him out for good. I can wait and I am sure Christy and Jamie can wait too."

"We can wait," Jamie says and Christy agrees.

"But what if one of your clients hurt you really bad or even kills one of you," Oliver says exasperated looking at the three of them

"It is a risk I am willing to take," Felicity said and Christy and Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Felicity." Oliver relents. He takes a deep breath and says, "I will see if you are available for an appointment on New Year's Eve. I will get there early and scope out the place. I need to see where the exits are. How many guards and where they stand. Going into a strip club shouldn't raise too much suspicion since Tommy and I used to do it all the time."

"We can still all do something on New Year's Eve, but I have a better idea. There are security cameras all over the place, even in the private rooms. The only place they don't have them is in the apartments where we stay on the 4th floor. They say the cameras are to protect us from someone trying to kill us during a private session, but I am sure the guys watching the cameras are having too much fun with it. Also, I am sure it is for seeing if we try and leave the place. I can hack into all of those cameras and give you a good floor plan layout of the place. We can use the camera to see if they are keeping anyone in the private rooms like they kept me for a month. For the apartments, we can see who goes into the apartments. I can also have all the cameras go out at a pre-determined time for when you breach the place."

"Wow, that would be remarkable, Felicity," Oliver said.

"Thank you for remarking on it," Felicity said. "I can't believe it. I have not been able to use a computer in 7 months. I am itching for a good hack." Felicity smiles and everyone chuckles at her excitement.

"We probably won't be able to do anything on New Year's Eve. Scheduled appointments are limited to 1 hour, so they will have enough dancers and prostitutes to cover the busy club night." Christy explained.

"What a bummer. Oh well. Felicity, give me a list of everything you will need and I will get it for you. Money is no object and I should be able to get the latest technology if you need it. I also want to be a to shoot a projectile arrow with something on it that can hack into Adam's computer and steal all of his money and transfer it to an offshore account I have. I would have normally asked a friend I know, but since you are here."

"Not a problem, but you should let me order them. Just setup an account I can use. I can mask the transactions so they will never be traced back to any of us. I will need a shipping location and if the authorities check it will look like someone shipped them from China. I know just what you can use for the arrow. I can program it to do what you need. We need a place to set up shop though."

"What about your dad's old warehouse in the Glades? That place has been abandoned for years." Tommy asked.

"I'd have to look at it, but that sounds good."

"Great, we would also like to help if we can," Christy said and Jamie agreed.

"All I need you, Jamie, and Felicity to do is act normal. No matter what happens no one can know that you all will be rescued. I probably should not have said any of this to anyone, but it just sort of happened."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Christy said and hugged Tommy, "Finally, we will be together." Christy said and Tommy just smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Well I am tired, it is late," Felicity said.

"Me too. See you in the morning", Jamie said and led Jason into the other bedroom with a smile on his face.

Everyone smiled and knew what those two would be up to tonight. The all said their goodnights and went to their separate bedrooms in the suite.

Felicity and Oliver went into the bedroom and Oliver felt nervous. "Are you sure about this? I can sleep on the couch it is no big deal." Oliver said.

"I am sure. I feel safe with you. I have not felt safe while sleeping for the last 7 months. Adam wouldn't come in my bedroom every night, but the thought that he could at any time keeps me up most nights. If you feel uncomfortable sleeping with me, I understand." Felicity said sadly. Tears were threatening to fall. "You know forget it. I should not have said that. I will sleep on the couch, you take the bed."

"Felicity..." Oliver says sadly. He knew what she felt like. Chang came into his room whenever he pleased and raped him. Oliver goes to her and wraps his arms around him. "Chang did the same thing to me." Felicity bursts out into tears at that moment and Oliver helps her sit on the bed. "What can I do to make this better?"

Felicity looks up at him with tears running down her face, "Stay with me...please. I won't... I won't hurt you, Oliver. I... I never could." Felicity says as she struggled to get the words out. She buries herself in his chest and he just holds her with tears in his eyes. She lets her cry for a bit.

When she breaks free from his warm and comforting embrace, she says "I am sorry. I don't know what had come over me. Maybe because you are rescuing us. I stopped crying months ago. I just felt numb, you know?"

"Trust me, I know. I am free and you will be free in a few weeks. It is time to live. I will pay for as many nights with you as I can so you won't have to be with that many people."

Felicity gets up and goes to the bathroom and splashes cold water on her face, "Adam won't like that. He doesn't really like clients to get too attached to us. He thinks they might take us away. The fact that Tommy's friend gets Christy an appointment for him all the time and now gets Jamie and me who live with Christy? It is suspicious. I am sure Adam suspects. "

"Yeah, probably. Here let me get you something comfy to change into."  Oliver gets two plush robes out of the bedroom closet. He made sure that all three rooms had a pair of their best robes. He walks over and hands her the robe. She takes it and the closes the bathroom door to change into it.

Felicity comes out in her fluffy robe. "This is the nicest robe I think I have had in a while. I mean I did have a nice one at my old place before... Thank you."

"If you like it. You keep it. The hotel won't mind. Where I was at I had a nice robe that I waited for clients in. Even though it was hell, the nice robe was a nice comfort for me somehow."

Oliver went into the bathroom to change into his robe. When he returned, Felicity had a bottle of red wine and 2 glasses that she got from the bar in the living room. She poured some in both and waited for Oliver.

When Oliver came out, he saw her sitting up against the headboard. _God, she is so beautiful_ , he thought to himself. He felt his dick twitch at the sight of her, but that was it. Before the island, he would have been rock hard from seeing this. He is not even semi-hard, which makes him feel like something is wrong down there. He feels nervous getting in bed. He wonders if that is why he is not hard.

"I thought we would have some wine."

"That's a great idea," Oliver said as he slips under the covers.

"Oliver, are you alright? You are shaking."

"I'm fine. Just nervous... I guess."

"I am not like them. I would never hurt you. You know that, right?" Felicity asked.

"I know that. I just keep seeing flashes of them when a girl gets close to me." Oliver said drinking the rest of his wine.

"You seem pretty tense. Why don't I give you a back massage? You don't have to take your robe off. Just lay on your stomach."

"Okay, but some areas might be sore. I have to warn you, I have scars." Oliver says rolling on his stomach and removing the robe down to his waist.

"I see where you were whipped recently. I will gentle there." Felicity said as she tried to hold back tears from seeing Oliver's scars. She wasn't disgusted by them. She was just sad for him. "The tattoo on your back is beautiful."

"Not really my idea to get it, but thanks."

"Oh...umm... Sorry." Felicity said as she started to massage his back.

"It's okay," Oliver said. Felicity's massages were heavenly. He let out a pleasurable moan before he could stop himself. "Wow, you are really good at this."

"Yep," she says popping the last letter of what she said."

 

*****

 

Meanwhile, Jason and Jamie were making out in the other bedroom. Jamie starts unbuttoning Jason's shirt and Jason stops him.

"You really want to have sex? Are you sure? Because we don't have to if you don't want to." Jason said.

"Of course. I want to have sex with you. Do you want to?"

"Yeah, but I have to know something first."

"What do you want to know?" Jamie nibbles on Jason's neck and starts kissing his way down Jason's neck.

"Are you involved with someone?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Jamie?"

"Yeah, but what difference does that make? I'm a prostitute."

"It makes a lot of difference. I don't want to be the one you cheated with."

Jamie stops kissing and looks at Jason puzzled. "It doesn't make a difference. He and I both work at the club as prostitutes. It is not cheating."

Jason looks Jamie in the eye, "Do you love him?"

"Well yeah, I do love him, but like I said it does not matter because we both do this."

"It matters to me. I can't do this." Jason gets up from the bed and goes into the bathroom. Jason doesn't want Jamie to see him cry. 

"Baby, wait." Jamie tries to protest, but Jason is already in the bathroom.

Jason splashes cold water on his face. Tears sting his eyes. Jason thought he and Jamie could have had something together. The disappointment ripped into his heart. He got his emotions under control and opened the door.

"Baby, I am sorry. You were hoping I was single. Weren't you?" Jamie asked

"Yeah, I really like you a lot," Jason confessed.

"I really like you too, but my boyfriend and I have been together for a long time."

"Does he love you too? Does he treat you good?" 

"Umm... Yeah, he does. He gets jealous and sometimes he can be little controlling, but he treats me good."

"You take the bed, I will sleep on the couch," Jason said.

"No,  I can't let you do that. You take the bed. I will be back in a moment." Jamie walked out of the bedroom and came back a few minutes later. "I called a driver to come and get me. Just say that you had a good time with me if they asked, otherwise I will get beaten."

"Of course."

"Take care of yourself, Jason," Jamie said as he gave Jason a peck on the cheek.

"You too, Jamie," Jason said as he hugged Jamie goodbye.

Jamie left and Jason went to the bar in the living room and poured himself a tall glass of bourbon. He took it into the bedroom. Jason turned on the gay porn channel and masturbated himself to get rid of his raging hard-on that he had almost all night because of Jamie. After he came and finished his drink he went to sleep alone in his bed.

 

*****

 

Felicity had finished Oliver's back massage and Oliver was feeling very relaxed. They just sat in bed and drank their wine. They talked about funny high school and college stories. Felicity was nestled in Oliver's strong arms enjoying the warmth.

They stayed up a few more hours, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Oliver felt I relaxed with her. He was enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. When felicity yawned Oliver decided it was time to sleep. Felicity slept with her head pillowed on Oliver's chest as Oliver laid on his back. He had his arm protectively around her. 

They both slept great in each other's arms with neither one of then having any nightmares.

 

*****

 

The next morning, Felicity and Oliver joined Tommy and Christy in the living room to order breakfast. They waited for Jason and Jamie so they could order together.

After a few minutes, Oliver decided to knock on the door. Jason opened the door and he looked like he had been crying or didn't get any sleep.

"We are about to order breakfast. You want some?" Oliver asked. Oliver then realized that Jason was alone in his room. "Where's Jamie? Did he go for a walk."

"He left last night to go back to the club," Jason said as he pushed past Oliver and made his way to the dining room table to look at the breakfast menu.

Oliver sat down at the table next to Jason, "Why? You two seemed to hit it off pretty good last night."

"We were. We were getting ready to take our clothes off when I asked him if he had a boyfriend. Apparently, he has someone he loves very much. The guy is also a prostitute. Jamie said it was okay if we did stuff, but it felt like cheating to me. I told him I could not do it. We said our goodbyes and he left. I won't be seeing him again."

"I am sorry. Maybe you both can just be friends." Oliver said.

"No, it would be too painful. I like him too much. Maybe, I even love him. I don't know."

"Love at first sight?" Tommy asked.

"Maybe or maybe he was the only good thing in my life while I was a teenager."

"You will find the right guy eventually," Tommy says.

"Yeah, I guess."

They all ordered breakfast with Oliver and Tommy having steak omelets. Jason got a veggie omelet. Felicity and Christy got 2 scrambled eggs and turkey bacon. All of them except Jason had a side of the hashbrown casserole. Oliver gently encouraged Jason to eat more because he was still way too skinny, but Jason said he wasn't that hungry.

They ate up lounged around a bit while watching a basketball game. They dropped Christy and Felicity back at the club and then Tommy drove Oliver and Jason through the Glades.

They park on the side of the road in front of the old Queen Factory building.

"I think this should work for what I need," Oliver said.

"Yeah, but it is across the street from where the prostitutes are working. I mean look at them. Some don't even look 18 yet."

"I am just going to use the basement. Maybe we can have shelter or soup kitchen on the ground floor. Maybe we can use it to help these people."

"Maybe." Tommy agreed.

"That sounds good. I want to help." Jason said. "That could easily have been me waiting for a john on the street corner over there."

"Well, I am glad it is not you," Oliver said.

"Me too." Jason said.

 

*****

 

It was about 11 am when the three of them headed back to the mansion. As soon as they walked in, they heard Moira, Thea, and Walter talking in the TV room.

"Oliver, did you see the front page of the paper yet?"

"Nope, but I am sure what's on there. Let me guess a picture of all of us coming out of a restaurant?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw the paparazzi when we exited. Let me see the paper." Oliver looked at the paper and it read 'Who is Oliver Queen's mystery date?' 'Who is the other couple that is with Oliver and Tommy?'

Jason looked at the picture and his face was in full view. "Great now my dad knows where I live," Jason said as he slumped down on the sofa.

"Wouldn't he already know you are staying with us?" Thea asked.

"I don't know maybe, but since Chang has not been found he could've thought I am still with him. Now he knows I am definitely here. Mom, what if he comes after me?" Jason asked and the beginnings of a panic attack are starting. Jason is shaking.

Oliver sits down next to Jason and puts his arms around him. Jason goes willingly into his arms. "It's going to be okay, just breathe," Oliver said. "I promise, I am not going to let anything happen to you." Jason is in tears. "Shh. It's alright you are safe here."

"I am safe here, but what if I go out?" Jason says.

Moria spoke up, "I think for the time being we will have a security detail on you when you go out."

"Mom that is not necessary. I can protect him just as good" Oliver said.

"You learned how to be a soldier on that island didn't you?" Walter asks.

"I could easily infiltrate this mansion and take out the security staff. All of the security should have advanced martial arts and weapons skills like I do." Oliver said. He doesn't really care if his family knows he can fight. He already suspects they know. Once Christy, Jamie, and Felicity are rescued, he figures they will probably figure it out that he was the one that did it. Especially when they see him and Felicity together. Once Walter and Moira find out what Felicity has been through, they will know that Oliver could not just stand by and let things happen to her.

"I see," Moira said.

"I believe it. After seeing what you did to that Russian guy, it makes sense." Thea says.

Oliver looks to his mom, Walter, and Thea. "People don't need to know that I can fight, but I am pretty sure you would eventually figure things out."

"After you beating up that Russian. It is pretty obvious that you can fight. So what happened to that guy anyway?"

"It doesn't matter, Thea. That is all you need to know."

"Why do I get the feeling he is no longer alive?" Thea asked.

"Thea, let it go," Oliver said sternly.

"Umm... Okay?" Thea said, not used to Oliver's voice like that. "I got a call anyway." Thea picked up the cell from her friend Richard.

The conversation about Oliver was enough to distract Jason from the panic attack. Jason picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He wanted to see if his name was splashed on the TV as well.

After 15 minutes, Thea came back downstairs and entered the TV room. She sat down next to Jason and turned down the TV. "So my friend Richard called. He asked about you on the front page of the paper. It seems the media has been trying to figure out who you are. I hope you don't mind, but I told him that your my new brother and he said you are really cute."

"Really?" Jason's face brightens up.

"He is really nice and he is gay. He throws a couple of parties a month. Richard, asked if you are with that guy in the picture."

"No, Jamie has a boyfriend he is in love with."

"Oh, well. That's good because Richard is a sweetie. I have known him a few years. He is a good guy."

"Thea, are you trying set me up with a date?"

"Who me? Well, maybe but he asked me to bring you to their New Year's Eve party. He wants to meet you if you are interested."

"I don't know, I was thinking of staying home or going with Oliver."

"Their security is as good as our security and they only live a few blocks away."

"Jason I don't know what we are doing for New Year's Eve. Christy thinks they will have to work the club that night instead of going out with us. You should go. Try to meet some new people. I am sure you will be safe."

"Here look at his picture." Thea gets out her phone and opens her Facebook and searches for a picture of him. "What do you think?" she hands him the phone.

"He does look really good," Jason says.

"He is fucking gorgeous," Thea exclaims.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go," Jason says.

"Cool, I will let him know you are coming. You won't regret this." Thea bounded back up the stairs to let Richard know Jason is coming.

"Moira, will you join me in the sun room for a minute?" Walter asks.

Moira gracefully gets up and walks to meet Walter. When they get to the sun room, Walter looks concerned.

"Walter, what is it?"

"Have you had a chance to talk to Oliver about him sleeping in the closet?"

"No... I thought it best to give him some time. Maybe it is just temporary. Besides, he said he lived in a cage for about a month. I figure it has something to do with that and he is still working thru it." Moira explains.

"Moira, of course, he probably feels safer in the closet if he got used to confining spaces. He probably made himself believe that he likes confined spaces better in order for his psyche not to break while he was in the cage. You saw the picture in the paper. That girl he was holding is probably working its way into a serious relationship. He needs to get used to sleeping in a bed."

"You are right. Can you send him in here? I will talk to him right now."

Walter kissed the top of her head and went to get Oliver.

A few minutes later, Oliver walks in. He thinks this has something to do with him saying he can take out the security staff. "Mom, what is?" Oliver says as he sits down next to his mom.

"To get straight to the point. I know you have been sleeping in a bathroom closet on the other end of the house."

"How did you find out?" Oliver asks lowering head. He felt humiliated.

"Raisa cleans and dusts those rooms once I week in case we have overnight guests. She showed me the blankets and pillows and vodka bottles. Oliver, I am worried about you. Things looked kinda serious with that girl in the picture."

"I was just trying to hide her from the camera across the street," Oliver said not meeting Moira's eyes. He was ashamed. He feels broken, but he thought he was hiding it pretty well. 

"Oliver do you like this girl?"

"I do, but can't do anything with her. She knows what happened to me and she doesn't shy away from me. She is a great comfort to me. We slept together with our clothes on and I can't remember sleeping any better. I had no nightmares."

"Then you need to force yourself sleep in a normal bed. And you don't need to be drinking yourself to sleep at night."

"I know," Oliver says barely above a whisper. "Mom, I think something is broken inside of me. I enjoyed beating up that guy that hurt Thea. I wanted to kill him right there. I was so blinded by rage. I couldn't think straight. Normally, I am in more control of my emotions, but I lost it that night. Mom, I want to be a good person, but I don't know if I ever can be. What if it is too late for me? I feel like a monster at times." Oliver confessed.

Moira takes in a deep breath and says, "I know you would have killed him right in front of us if Anatoly hadn't stopped you. Oliver, I don't know if you are broken, but what I know, is with help from a professional maybe you can live a fulfilling life. I think anger like you have can destroy relationships. I think you will need professional to help you deal with the anger that obviously stems from all the abuse you went through. Oliver, you are strong, but it is okay to get help."

"How do I talk to a perfect stranger about the rapes? The girl that I am seeing. I told her how other women hurt me and she said that men and women have hurt her too. She suggested I start therapy and said that if she and I went together. It might be easier. She says she doesn't want to get in a relationship and screw it up, but I get feeling she was trying to get me feel the same way. I am pretty sure she would want nothing to do with me if she knows I sleep in a closet."

"Oliver she is right. All the horrors and hangups you have from these past 5 years will affect all of your relationships whether you want them to or not. Has this girl been abused?"

"Same as I have, I suppose, but I am going to help her get away from here abuser," Oliver said sadly.

"Then she needs help just as much as you do. By you both going, you are bettering yourselves for each other. You can be there for each and encourage each other to see it through. Jason has been going to Shaun's therapist. We book the appointments back to back for them. A lot of times, they are stuck together like glue after the therapy session. It is clear that they are helping each other get better."

"Okay. You are right. I want to be there for her too, but it would make me feel better if we did it together. Mom, can you schedule an appointment with a woman therapist after the Jan 22nd?"

"Why after the 22nd. Don't get me wrong, I am glad you are going."

"It just has to be after that date. I can't tell you why right now, but it will make sense at that time."

"Okay, I'll do it." Moira gets up to leave.

"Mom, don't worry about me. I will be fine." Oliver says giving his mom a reassuring smile.

"I know you will. Now that you will be getting the help you need."

Oliver feels good about their discussion. Now if he can get Felicity and the others out of that he'll hole, everything will fall into place.

 

*****

 

 

**December 31, 2012**

 

On New Year's Eve, Thea walks into the living room looking for Oliver. She is going to a party tonight with Jason and she wanted Oliver's opinion on her outfit. She doesn't really care about his opinion, but she is trying to include him in her life. Trying to connect in the only way she knows how. It has been difficult to bond with him since he has gotten back. She understands that he is going through the aftermath of very difficult and horrifying stuff, but she is trying to include him in her life as much as possible.

"Hey, Jason, where's Oliver?" Thea asks as Jason is looking bored at the television.

"I think he and Tommy left already. I wish they were coming with us to the party. I kinda wanted to spend New Year's Eve with him, but also you Thea." Jason said.

"You like Oliver more than a friend, don't you?" Thea asked.

"That obvious, huh?"

"I wanted to ask but didn't know how to. Were you and my brother together romantically?"

"For a day... I guess when we first met. We had to do things together that first day. I tried to help him feel good, but Oliver is straight. We decided to be like brothers, but we still held each other for comfort. We slept in the same bed, but did nothing boyfriend-like, except when we had to for clients. We did not know if we would ever get rescued so we became family. Oliver is straight, so I need to find someone else. I mostly like guys, I guess. I mean girls look cute, but I like guys a lot more. It is confusing." Jason said.

"You think that you like mostly men because of your childhood?" Thea asked hoping she did not make a mistake in asking that question.

"Yeah maybe. I don't know if I am just used to men or if I was born to like men. I wish I knew what it was. I hate thinking I might like being with men because I was used by men since I was 5." Jason confessed.

Thea sat down next to Jason and put a comforting hand on his arm. She wanted to help him, but she wasn't sure how to. "I doubt it works that way. It is possible you were born bisexual since you like girls and guys. There is nothing wrong with that. I think you need to get yourself out there more. You know, socialize with guys and girls. See who you like." Thea said.

"That is what Oliver said when we had this conversation in Hong Kong."

"Well, come on let's get ready for the party," Thea said trying to steer the conversation away from the depressing Hong Kong Chang Wei stuff.

"Come on; let me help you pick out your outfit," Thea says as she drags Jason upstairs to Oliver's bedroom where Jason still has his clothes in the closet.

On their way up, Moira is coming out of her bedroom and says, "What are you two up to?"

"Jason is coming with me to meet some of my friends at a New Year's Eve party, " Thea says.

"Oh yes, I remember you two talking about that. I think it is wonderful. I suppose you will behave yourself, Thea?" Moira asks.

"Of course. We will be fine." Thea said.

"I will keep an eye on her," Jason said.

Moira smiles and then says, "Well, you two have fun. I just tucked Shaun in. Try not to wake him up when you come back in."

"I won't," Jason says and Thea and Jason go upstairs to go through the wardrobe.

 

*****

 

Thea and Jason had their driver drop them off at the mansion that was in the same rich neighborhood the Queen family lives in. Houses in their neighborhood easily go for millions of dollars. The mansion was not as big as theirs, but it was pretty impressive. There were BMWs, Jaguars, and Mercedes in the driveway.

Before they got near the door, Thea turned and said, "Um... Jason, I should have told you this, but there will probably be drugs there. Oliver and Tommy both did drugs at your age, so just be cool about it. I don't know if I will do any, but if I do you can fuss at me later. All I ask is that you don't tell mom or Oliver about the drugs."

"I have done cocaine, ecstasy, and variety of pills in the last few years. Some of the clients growing up wanted me too... well... let's just say I am used to being around it. I will be cool about it. I am used to parties with that stuff and know how to charm anyone, but Thea; I can't lie to Oliver and mom." Jason said starting to panic.

"Oh, no. You don't have to. Mom and Oliver won't ask. All I ask is that you don't offer up any details pertaining to drugs."

"I guess. I will try. Just be careful. Oliver would kill me if some guy took advantage of you."

"Well, okay. I will be fine. These are my friends. I know your loyalty is to Oliver. It is okay. We will be fine. Just don't say anything that is not necessary, okay?"

"Okay, I can agree to that," Jason said smiling.

"I am going to introduce you as my new adopted brother. That way people will know you are single and I will introduce you to those I think you might be interested in, but for now, I recommend my good friend Richard. He was the one that asked me to invite you. He is hosting the party. It is rumored that he likes guys and girls and he is currently single.  I think you will like him. He graduated high school last year." Thea chuckles.

"So...um... is this Richard guy 18? I rather not date anyone younger." Jason said warily.

Thea opened the door, "Yeah, he is 18. I went to his birthday party a few months ago. Come on. You need to make some new friends." Jason followed her in and saw that she instantly became 'Thea Queen, life of the party'.

She makes a beeline to her friend who is the host of the party, "Richard, this is my new brother Jason. My parents adopted him. I wanted to show him around."

"Well, hey Jason. Thea said she had some new people saying with them. Can I get you a drink?" Richard looks Jason up and down and smiles. Jason certainly knows when someone is checking him out. Jason does the same and Richard notices Jason checking him out.

"Yeah, what ya got?" Jason asked

"Jason, I'll be back. I am going to go find my best friend Margo." Thea said.

"Okay, no problem," Jason says to Thea.

"We have beer, vodka, tequila, rum, scotch, coke, and juices for mixing drinks. We pretty much have everything." Richard said.

Jason noticed the orange juice. "Three shots of vodka with orange juice." Jason had a pretty high tolerance due to drinking growing up, but he knew three shots would only get him tipsy and have him still stay in his right mind and be able to consent if the need arises.

"You got it. That is a lot. You drink normally?"

"I drank growing up and have a high tolerance because of it. It will be just enough to get me tipsy."

"Cool. I will have the same."

Jason continues to check Richard out. Jason knows when a gay or bisexual guy is checking him out, so he knows that Richard likes guys just like he does. He loves the way Richard's ass looks so scrumptious with perky round butt cheeks in his tight slim fit jeans while he is making their drinks. Jason quickly imagines himself coming up behind Richard and squeezing both ass cheeks with each hand. _Oh god, I so need to get laid. This is horrible_ , Jason thought. Most people would think that after what Jason has been through with Chang and the forced prostitution that he would not want to be with men anymore, but Jason has been with men like that his whole life. Jason wonders if he is addicted to sex since now he has had the longest break in his life from it and he is craving it so much it is actually causing him distress.

Richard turns around quickly and notices where Jason's eyes were looking. He smirks and instantly knows Jason likes guys. "Humm... Jason... You like what you see? I noticed you checking out my ass." Richard comes over to Jason and hands him his drink. Richard is definitely tipsy with all the alcohol he has in him so far, so he is feeling brave and wanting to make a move on Jason.

"Yeah, you do have a nice ass from what I can see," Jason says, now slipping into his persona that he used when he was trying to pick up clients which his father made him do. He knows he should just be himself, but he honestly doesn't know what that looks like or how to do it. He knows that he can be really flirty and get a man into his pants. He knows someone would call that being a slut or a whore, but until he was rescued from Chang, he knows he was a whore or at least that is what he thinks about himself at the moment. He knows that is not healthy. He wonders if having a boyfriend will help him work out some of that confusion and self-hatred. He hopes so.

Richard leads Jason to a couch in the corner of the room away from everyone else. Everyone around them is dancing, drinking, and doing drugs. Jason sees Thea over in the opposite corner with a group of her friends. Richard sits down close to Jason. Their thighs touch and Richard puts his arm over the back of the couch. _Man if that wasn't an invite, I don't know what is_ , Jason thinks to himself.

"You have a nice ass too... Jason." Richard says as he leans in and whispers in Jason's ear, "a nice body too."

 _Okay, that was way too forward, but I love it_ , Jason says to himself. Jason's cock is hard. He has been so horny lately. He knows it is a stupid idea, but he needs a good fuck. "Really?...umm. I am sure you do too from what I can see with your clothes being in the way." Jason shot back. He knows that was too suggestive, but he really doesn't give a shit.

They both finish their drinks and set them on the side table next to the couch. Richard leans over and pulls Jason into a quick kiss. Jason loves it, so he leans back in and kisses Richard back. Richard then deepens the kiss and after a minute or two, they are both passionately kissing each other. Jason melts into Richard's embrace. He loves it and feels so comfortable and loved. He wants more of it. Richard is gentle with him and it is so nice that he wishes it would never end.

Thea looks around and sees Jason making out on the couch with Richard. She smiles. Her plan worked. She is happy because Richard has always been nice to her and Jason deserves to be in a nice relationship.

Richard's father, David Spencer, comes down the stairs to make himself a drink. Sometimes he likes to be apart of the party. He likes looking at the teenagers, especially when they are dressed proactively. On his way into the kitchen, he passes his son kissing a boy. He hopes it is the boy that he asked his son to invite.  After he fixes himself a drink, he walks back out and stands off to the side with a clear view watching his son and the boy along with the other teenagers and young adults.

Richard and Jason pull apart from their kissing and David smiles. He recognizes the boy as Jason Jacobs. The same one he asked his son to invite to the party. It was clear from the newspaper photo that Jason was friends with the Queens. Plus Richard had mentioned to his father that the Queens had adopted two boys. It didn't take a rocket scientist for David to figure out that Jason Jacobs was one of the adopted boys. Jason's father, Dr. Daniel Jacobs, is a close friend of his. David thinks back to all of the times that he had sex with Jason without Jason knowing it and smiles. He was glad that he had paid extra for Jason's father to roofie his son for him. He couldn't afford for Jason to go to the cops. 

David walks over to his son as he sees Jason and Richard quietly talking while snuggled into each other. "Son, who's your friend?"

Richard looks up and notices his dad. He gets up and Jason gets up too. "Dad, this is Jason."

"Nice to meet you, Jason." David smiles.

"Nice to meet you too... Mr.... umm" Jason looks to Richard for help, realizing he doesn't even know their last name.

David chuckles, "It's okay, son. David Spencer, but you can call me David."

"Nice to meet you... David. This is a great party."

"Yes, it is. So how do you know my son? From school?" Richard asked, of course, he knew it was not from school since the last he heard was that Jason's father sold him when he turned 18.

"Dad...." Richard hates it when his dad is asking his friends questions like that.

"I just met him. I came with Thea Queen. I am staying with her family now." Jason said.

"Yes, little Miss Queen is precious. She's been coming here for a while now. I try to keep an eye on her. Well, you never know who might come to these parties. We usually have a few college kids come as well. I guess I just feel protective sometimes." David said with a smirk.

Jason felt a little uneasy with the way David said he was keeping an eye on her, but he brushed it off. _He is probably just trying to watch out for her like I am, but it still sounded creepy_ , Jason thought. "Well, thanks. I appreciate that."

"Well, you two have fun," David said.

"Thank you, sir," Jason said as David walked back upstairs to his room where he can watch the cameras. David has a hidden camera in each room. He is pretty sure that Richard is going to take Jason up to his room, so he turns on the camera in his son's room and waits.

Meanwhile, downstairs Richard asks, "Hey would you like to go up to my room so we can have some more privacy."

"Yeah, I would like that a lot," Jason said giving Richard a kiss on the lips.

They walked upstairs arms around each other and entered Richard's bedroom. All of the sudden, the hairs on the back of Jason's neck stood up. He felt something was not right. Fear overtook him. He started to feel like coming up here was a mistake.

"Um... I think maybe I should go back downstairs." Jason said.

"What's wrong baby?" Richard said genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I want to be with you, but I just have a bad feeling about something."

"Baby, look I am not going to hurt you. We can just kiss. We don't have to go any further than that. You can call the shots. I promise." Richard said. He likes Jason and really did not want to do more than Jason wanted.

"It is just the last time I had sex was 2 and a half weeks ago and it wasn't something I wanted. I figured you might as well know..." Jason said.

"Oh, god, I am so sorry. Come here, baby." Richard cooed as he patted the bed next to where he was sitting on one side.

Jason got on the bed scooted into Richard's waiting arms ignoring the bad feeling he had. His gut is telling him to go downstairs and take Thea and leave, but without a reason as to why he ignores it.

"Jason," Richard says as he cups Jason's cheek affectionately. "It has happened to me too, a couple of times. I know it is hard to move past that kind of violation, but let me help you. I won't hurt you. I promise. We can just kiss and that's it. I don't mind taking things as slow as you want. I totally understand."

"How did you move on from the rape?" Jason asked.

"I don't think I ever did. I should not be popping pills and drinking so much, but I can't help it."

"Maybe we can figure it out together. Have you been with someone since? I mean are you okay with stuff?" Jason asked.

"I've been with a few guy and girls. I am fine to do whatever. What about you?"

"I haven't been with anyone since the last time it happened, but I am fine to do stuff, too."

"Okay, that's good," Richard said.

Jason did not know what to say to that. He just leaned in and started to kiss Richard.

Before long they were both lying down with both their clothes still on and passionately kissing. Both of their cocks were rock hard and getting on the painful side. They were kissing and caressing each other with everything they had.

"Aww...you kiss so good baby. I want you if you want to go further, but we don't have to." Richard said.

"I want to. I want you to fuck me." Jason said as he was so turned on and his cock needed a release. He was thinking with his cock, but he didn't care.

"I am not going to fuck you. I am going to make love to you, but are you sure you want this, babe?" Richard said wanting to make sure Jason was okay with having sex.

"Yes, please... I need you inside me." Jason said as he starts undoing Richard's belt buckle.

"Okay, Baby, please tell me if you are uncomfortable and I will stop, I promise."

"You are so good to me," Jason said while taking off his shirt and then laying on his back. "How do you want me?" Jason added and then bit his lip regretting what he said because it was always the first thing he asked his clients when they paid him for sex. He is so fucking happy he doesn't have to do that anymore.

"You're fine on your back. Whatever will make you comfortable. I want to make you feel good. You trust me not to hurt you, right?"

"Yeah, I trust you," Jason said and they started to kiss some more. He is so happy. _Finally, I will be with someone that I want to be with. Someone that is not from me whoring myself out. God, I fucking want Richard_ , Jason thought to himself.

Richard started to kiss Jason all over as he wiggled out of his jeans and took his shirt off. Richard unbuttoned Jason's jeans as he kissed down Jason's neck down to his nipples. Richard gently sucked on each nipple and Jason gasped in pleasure. It made Jason's cock even harder if that was possible. Richard then continued to trailing kisses all the way down Jason's stomach to his belly button. He kissed his belly button and Jason giggled because it tickled and they both laughed.

"You are so hot looking. Your body is so perfect." Richard cooed.

"Your body is perfect too. Makes me so hard" Jason said but also wanting to kick himself because he felt like he was coming up with the same shit that he told his old clients, but he felt it was true in Richard's case. It was not always true with his clients, so he felt a little okay about the words being true.

Richard continued the kisses as he took off his boxers. Richard's cock sprung free and Jason's eyes zeroed in on it. Richard's cock was deliciously big and wide. He loved the sight of it and could not wait until it was in him. He has been horny for a while. Oliver is so hot looking even with his scars, but he knows he can not have him. He wanted to be with Jamie, but Jamie has a boyfriend so he really shouldn't. So he is trying to find someone else and Richard definitely fits the bill.

Richard pulls Jason's boxers down slowly and Jason's cock springs free. "You have a nice cock." Richard leans down and licks a stripe up the base of Jason's cock all the way up to the head. "Umm... Yummy."

Jason chuckles, "You have a nice cock too... Awww...Yes." Richard took Jason's whole cock in his mouth and started deep-throating Jason. "Oh...god...feels so good." Richard continues to go up and down Jason's cock. Richard loved the way Jason moans in pleasure.

"Only the best for you."

"Oh, please put it in. I want to come while we have sex. As amazing as your blowjob is, I don't want to come too soon." Jason said.

"Eager, aren't we?"

"I have been horny all week."

"Okay, let me get the condom and lube," Richard said and then he got up and reached over to his nightstand drawer. He quickly got the condom and put it on. He then opened up the lube bottle and put some on his fingers. "I am going to open you up. You ready?"

"Yeah, baby. Do what you want. I can take it."

"I don't want to hurt you," Richard said. Richard slid one finger in and then after 5 minutes slid another one in along with it. He started scissoring his fingers around trying to stretch Jason's anal cavity so he won't hurt him. After another 5 minutes, he added a third finger.

"Aww... feels so good, baby. I am ready for you to be inside me." Jason cooed.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't trust me."

"Okay," Richard said as he lubed up the condom on his dick real good.

Jason pulled his legs back so his thighs were touching the side of his stomach. He was always very limber in this position. Richard lined his cock up cock with Jason's entrance and pushed in as he started to kiss Jason on the lips. He slowly inched his way in and Jason let out a sexy moan of pleasure. Richard bottomed out and rested there to give Richard time to adjust.

"Feels so good, but you can move now. I am fine."

"As you wish baby," Richard said kissing Jason again and then he started to move in and out of Jason as Richard kissed him on his neck and chest.

"Oh, god, yes... faster... harder... please...."Jason said actually whimpering and gasping in enjoyment because he has never experienced something so good. Oliver tried to top, but Oliver wasn't really into it when they did it because it was with a client, so he can't really blame Oliver.

Richard sped up and pulling all the way out and slamming back in hitting Jason's prostate with each thrust. "Fuck....Fuck....so good, baby." Jason cooed. He loved it so much. Jason really liked Richard, but he still felt he liked Jamie more. He decided to put that out of his mind since Jamie had a boyfriend.

Richard kept up the hard pounding that Jason loved so much for about another 10 minutes before Jason spoke up, "I am about to come baby. Feels so good."

"Me too. Come for me, Jason. I want to see it." Richard said.

Hearing that got Jason even more aroused and immediately he started squirting come all over his stomach. As he came, his asshole muscles tightened around Richard's cock milking it. It only took a few seconds of that before Richard was spilling his seed into the condom. Richard loved the feeling if Jason milking his cock. It felt like heaven.

Richard pulled out and almost fell beside Jason on the bed. "That was amazing, baby."

"It was so excellent. You have no idea how long I have wanted to enjoy sex like that." Jason said.

Richard caught what Jason was trying to say and was saddened by it. So he decided to lighten the mood and say, "Well, get used to it because I plan to pamper you every time we see each other." Richard kissed him on the mouth and Jason kissed back.

"I can't wait. I can also top if you want, but I prefer to bottom." Jason said.

"I would rather top for a while. I will get a washcloth to clean you unless you want a shower." Richard Said.

"No, I am good with a washcloth. It would be too obvious to Thea what I did if I got a shower."

"Like coming up to my room wasn't obvious enough." Richard laughed while coming back with two warm wet wash clothes. He quickly cleaned them both.

"Yeah, you might be right." Jason chuckled as he slipped his clothes back on. "Which is why I should get back down there."

"Yeah okay." Richard got his clothes back on.

When they were both fully dressed. They were both heading for the bedroom door when there was a knock on the door. Richard's father stood on the other side. Richard pulled the door open and was a little taken back at seeing his dad there. "Dad, what the hell?"

"I need to talk to your friend Jason for a while. Why don't you go downstairs and we will be down in a little while." David Spencer said.

"Really, what about?" Richard says, crossing his arms and not letting his dad any further into his room or anywhere near Jason.

"Son, you need to go downstairs now. I just want to talk to him. I promise." David said.

"Well, you can talk to him here. In front of me." Richard said.

"Boy, I swear. You will go downstairs and wait until Jason comes down. If anyone asks, you will tell them that Jason is getting a shower."

"No!"

"Have you not learned your lesson? Should I have my men punish you again?"

"Oh god, no. Please don't." Richard said as he looked at his dad. He then looked to Jason.

Jason saw terror in Richard's eyes. Suddenly, Jason wondered if the punishment would involve rape since Richard had said he has been raped in the past. If it is, the terrified look in Richard's eyes would make sense. It was the same broken and scared look that Jason saw in himself sometimes. He couldn't let Richard be punished no matter what the cost.

"Richard, it is okay we are just going to talk. Just wait downstairs for me. If Thea asks, tell her I am getting a shower. Okay, baby?" Jason said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure," Jason said, but he really wasn't that sure. His bad feeling was back. He should have listened to his instincts like Oliver always told him.

"Okay," Richard said then kissed Jason one last time and left.

Richard's dad, David, came into the bedroom with the laptop he was carrying. He locked the door and then went over to Jason's computer. Jason had a laptop hooked up to monitor. The monitor was used as a second screen that Richard used to watch movies on his laptop while socializing on Facebook. David hooked up the laptop he brought into the monitor and booted the computer up.

"What is this about?" Jason asked. Jason stood in the middle of the room trying his best to be brave, but being alone in a room with a man has never ended well for him.

"You will see in a minute. Sit down on the bed." David said.

"Umm... I think I will stand."

David sighed and logged his computer into Skype. "Fine, but a least stand in front of the webcam. I am conferencing someone in and I think you will want to see who it is."

Jason moved to stand in front of the webcam. He was curious who David was calling on Skype to interact with their conversation. David was standing next to him and also blocking Jason's exit out of the room. David dialed a number and the person came into view with his head down.

The person lifted his head and said, "Hi, son. How have you been?"

"No! Oh god No!" Jason runs to the door and David catches him. Jason struggles to get away. Jason can hear his dad laughing on the other end of the video call. "Let me go! You sick fuck!" Jason tries to yell, but he is cut off by David.

"Shut the fuck up." David hits him across the face hitting his lip and jaw. He then throws Jason down on the bed and gets on the bed himself. He struggles with Jason and then immobilizes him with Jason's face pressed into Richard's pillow and Jason's arms held tight behind his back. Blood from Jason's split lip was getting smeared on the pillow. "You will stop yelling right now unless you want someone you love to get hurt." The music downstairs was blasting. Jason knew no one would hear him if he tried to scream.

"Why are you doing this? I am not going back to my father." Jason said.

"Of course you aren't, son. Having you around me would bring too much attention to me. I am in hiding after all. No, you don't have to worry about that as long as you do everything David says. See you don't know this, but remember those times, I gave you those blue pills to you so you would be unconscious for a client?"

Jason did not answer. David lets up on the hold he has on Jason, but stays by his side. Jason was holding his throbbing jaw and trying to wipe the blood away from his split lip.

"Well, anyway I believe that was when you were 10 and continued every now and then since you were 16. That was David. He was one of your biggest clients, but you didn't even know it."

"Oh god, No...No...." Jason said as he started breathing heavily. He is starting to have a panic attack.

"So David and I are partners in the prostitution business here in Starling. I deal with those under 18 and David deals with those 18 and older. You will work for him."

"No," Jason says and he tries to dash for the door again, but David catches him and holds him in an arm bar hold that Jason can't get out of. "I won't do it. You can't make me."

David takes his turn to explain, "See that is where you are wrong. You will work for me and be a good little whore or you new sister, Thea, will be taken along with you. No one will ever see the two of you again. Thea will be shipped off to China within the hour to one of our business partners in Beijing. As pretty as she is, she will be raped 30 times a day probably in one of the filthy brothels there. She will never see the light of day again."

"You fucking leave her out of this!" Jason yells again.

"Thea goes to school with my son and they are friends. It would be real easy to get to her." David continues.

"And you, my son, will spend the rest of your days in my basement chained to a bed for our more... sadistic clients. Is that what you want?" Jason's father adds.

"No, I'll do whatever you want. Please don't hurt Thea." Jason says defeated. He had no choice, but to agree. Jason doesn't care what happens to him as long as Thea is safe. 

"One more thing. If you go to the police or if anything happens to me, your dad will find out about it and his men will immediately take Thea. We have friends in the police department that will notify us. Even if you tell your new family, they can't keep Thea locked up in the Queen mansion forever. We will eventually get to her and it will be all your fault that she suffers and would rather die than being in the situation you were in with Mr. Wei. You know she won't survive that. You will be a whore for me and Thea stays safe. Do we have a deal, Jason?" David finishes.

Jason's hopes have been crushed. He was going to tell Oliver about this, but then Oliver would go after David and that would cause his dad to go Thea and Oliver can't keep Thea safe forever. He can't find a way out of this. So he decides not to say anything to anyone. A tear slips down his cheek as he realizes his fate. "We have a deal," Jason says barely above a whisper.

"You will obey me 100% and not tell anyone about our agreement?" David asks.

"Yes, I won't say anything," Jason confirms as his stomach turns to knots. He feels sick.

"Good boy. You have always been a good son." Jason's dad says.

"Now, Jason. Since you work for me, I own you." David moved to sit on the bed next to Jason and rubs his hand through Jason's hair and Jason flinches away. "Take your clothes off and get on your hands and knees."

"No, please. Not that. Please don't make me." Jason begged. It had been such a wonderful evening with Richard he did not want it to end with him being raped by Richard's father.

"You will obey me. Now take off your clothes or I will do it for you."

Jason's dad was still watching and will be able to see everything. He tries to force himself to stop crying, but the knowledge that this guy had raped him multiple times before and is about to do it again and his father watching and getting off on it was making him about to throw up. He could not take it.

"I can't...I can't do this. Please, not in front of my dad." Jason started shaking. He started breathing heavily having the beginnings of a panic attack. He curled in on himself on the bed making himself as small as possible. Whenever his dad was around him, he always felt like his strength leaves him and he feels like he's a child again being prostituted by his dad. It is almost like he reverts back to his childhood emotionally being terrified he will be beaten and tortured. Jason was whimpering and crying, "Please don't do this...please."

"What is this? You are a whore! You should not be having a panic attack. You should not be acting like a scared child!" David exclaimed. David looked at the webcam and spoke to Jason's father, "You said he would be fine with this."

"He is probably just flashing back to when he was little because I am here. It happens sometimes. It happened when I sold him to Mr. Wei. Just give him those pills that we use on the ones who can't handle being a whore. It will help him calm down." Daniel Jacobs says.

David grabbed Jason by the back of his neck and ushered him into the bathroom. There were little bathroom cups at the sick that are used for getting water. David threw Jason on the floor and grabs a cup and fills it up. Jason is crying and at a loss to know what to do. He is paralyzed with fear because his father is involved.

David thrusts the cup of water into Jason's hands and gets the bottle out of his pocket, "Since you just gotten back from China, according to your dad, you probably don't know about these pills. They are called VertigoX. Some of my prostitutes ask for me to give it to them for their calming effects. Your dad uses it too for the children he has. They are different from the party drug Vertigo that is hitting all of the clubs because of the added ingredient which is the anti-anxiety drug, Xanax. It should calm you down enough. It won't put you asleep, but it will help you to relax. You should try not to be afraid. If you are afraid you might start shaking. Fear and shaking is a side effect with Vertigo. The chemist that create Vertigo was hoping to even out those side effects with adding in Xanax, but it doesn't always work especially if someone is terrified or has had some alcohol. Having alcohol increases its effects, so keep that in mind." He hands Jason 2 pills.

"I don't want to take it. I don't do drugs." Jason said.

"You do now. If you won't then Thea will find out the hard way what I am capable of." David said.

"Fine." Jason swallows the 2 pills. Jason did not want them, but since he was forced to take them, he hoped they would help him. He knew he needed something to get through this. He sighs and thinks to himself, maybe I won't be that aware while being raped and my father getting off on watching it.

He knew his father gets off from watching him get raped. Gets off on Jason's cries of pain. His father used to make Jason watch child rape porn with him while his father was raping him or touching him sexually. Occasionally, the rape porn was staring Jason. His father did that more often when his father held sex parties where his father's friends paid to come over to satisfy themselves with Jason's body. The rape porn would show on  large TV screen secured to wall in front of the bed. 20 or so chairs were surrounding the bed Jason was forced lie naked in while men and a few women used him. The worst was when it was setup for live recording. Daniel would make Jason watch on the TV what he was doing to Jason's asshole and genitals. It was an up close view of Jason being violated. Jason would throw up the first few times during the live feed and he would get beaten bloody for it each time. The parties started when was 6. The live fees shows shortly after that. Eventually, Jason became numb to it and would just stare  the screen and waited for everything to be over. It has happened many times ever since he can remember. There were clients that got off on someone else watching or participating and his dad always obliged when the client asked for it.

Jason shakily gets up and already starting to feel the effects of it. David grabs him and pulls him out of the bathroom and throws him on the bed. Jason knows he should try to run, but he is starting to feel drowsy and his legs are weak and shaky. Instead, he just rolls in a ball on his side as he did every time as a child and tries and puts his mind somewhere else and waits for it to be over. _What would Oliver do in this situation? He would fight back. He would also do whatever it took to kept Thea safe_ , Jason thought to himself. _I must protect Thea, so I have to do what he says_ , he thought to himself as another tear slipped down his face. He hears David getting undressed behind him and he can't stop crying. He knows David will undress him next. He can't move. He is paralyzed by fear like he was as child. His mind goes back to him being raped as a child while his father sat in the room and masturbated to Jason being raped by a client.

Jason takes a glance at the Skype screen and sees his father undoing his pants, "Be good for me, baby boy."

 "Yes-s Dad-dy," Jason says automatically without thinking. It is always how he has to respond,  otherwise he would get hit.

 

**Jason's Rape Scene -[Click Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5614396/chapters/23766348) to go there now - in Extra Scenes for Story - Survive (Chapter 18) **

 

By the time, David was finished raping Jason, Jason was so high and out of it. Jason had buried his face in Richard's pillow. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it. He knew what was going on the whole time, but he was in such a haze he almost did not notice when David finished. "Get your ass in the shower and clean up. You are to tell anyone who asks about your busted lip that you fell in the shower. They won't question it since it looks like you can barely walk as it is." Jason stumbled a few times as he got up and heads to the shower. "You can tell Richard that you are working for me if you want. He will find out anyway since you will be over here a lot, but you are not to mention the reason why. Is that understood?"

"Y-yeesss"

"Yes, What?" David demanded.

"Yesss, Siirrrr" Jason slurred. He hated being this high, but it did help to keep his mind off of the rape that just happened.

"I am putting this bottle of pills in your pants pocket in case you want to take some when you are home. You should not take more than two if you are with a client. I don't need you acting sloppy. I think you are this high now because it seemed you were already drunk when you and my son came up here. Like I said earlier, alcohol increases the effects of the drug and really you should not drink alcohol with it so don't unless a client insists. After you are done washing up get dressed and you can join the party downstairs. But first, give me your cell number so I can contact you about clients."

Jason did not say anything.

"Look you might as well give it to me. I could just come by the Queen mansion and ask for you. Maybe, I will run into your sister, Thea. She is very pretty." David smirked.

"Do-n't youu toouchh herrr!" Jason slurred. Jason reluctantly gave him his new cell phone number.

"Next week, I will call you for the details of your work. Your bruised and split lip along with the bruises I left on your hips should be healed up by then. You will first come here to this house."

"I-I do-nt drrive yettt." Jason slurred again. Jason was still taking the private driving lessons that the Queen family has given him since he has a car. He only has about 3 weeks left before he can get his license.

"Fine, I will have my son pick you up. Now get in the shower and don't take more than 10 minutes. Remember you tell anyone about our agreement, you and your sister will never be seen again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yesss, Siirrrr" Jason slurred as he started the water to be as hot as it could go. David left with the laptop. Jason's dad had logged off the call as soon as David had finished with his son. Jason tried not to think about how humiliating that was, but then again his father was present from time to time with certain clients, so he should be used to it.

He slumped in the bottom of the tub as tears ran down his face. _I can't believe I am a whore again. I guess there was never a way out for me. It is what I am good at. What I have been trained for_ , Jason thought depressingly. As Jason scrubbed his body with the clean soaped up washcloth that David had given him. He wondered if there was a way out. _If I tell Oliver, he will kill David and then the police that are friends with dad will take Thea and me. The Queens can't protect her forever. Dad will get her eventually. If I knew where my dad was, I could tell Oliver and he can go after them both before they can get to Thea. I have to play along and find our where my dad is staying before I can tell anyone. My life is so fucked! I hate these pills, but I will probably have to take them for now so I won't have a panic attack in front of my family or the clients._

By the time Jason finished washing his hair and his body, his skin was red from the almost scolding water. He still felt like crying his eyes out for what his life has now become. He just wants to go home and stay in his room forever. Be with his new family that loves him. He is unsteady on his feet and wobbles out of the shower and stares at his reflection in the mirror. He's eyes are red from crying during the rape and in the shower. His lip is swollen and has a cut that seemed to stop bleeding while he was in the shower. Looking at his eyes, it is obvious he is on drugs. _What if Mom and Oliver find out that I took drugs? Will they kick me out? Oh, god. I would really be trapped here because I would have nowhere else to go but here and live in this sick pervert's home or otherwise I would be on the streets._ Jason shuddered at the thought and quickly dried off. He needed to sneak into the house and go to bed. He thinks Thea might be able to help him. She has probably snuck in before.

He trips as he is making his way to the bedroom door. Richard was waiting on the bed for him to get out of the shower. Richard had rushed to his room when he saw his father come down the stairs without Jason and went into the kitchen to make a drink.

"What the hell...happened?" Richard said as grabs hold of Jason before he falls again on his way to the bed.

"I to-ok some-thinggg." Jason said flatly.

"What did you take and what happened to your face? Did my dad hit you?" Richard asked, not seeming at all surprised at his father. His father had hit him a few times.

"N-o-o, I felll in showerrr." Jason slurred as he dropped his towel and reached for his underwear. He managed to put them on without falling over.

"I did not put those bruises on your hips. Did my dad do that to you?"

"N-o-o, I felll."

"Yeah, in the shower. You told me already, but I know you are lying. Because if you fell in the shower there would not be blood on my pillow. And my pillow is wet. Were you crying?" Richard was worried. "He fucking raped you didn't he?" Richard yelled and Jason flinched at the anger that Richard had.

Jason did not answer. Tears were welling in his eyes again. Jason blinked to try and get rid of the tears.

Richard noticed Jason flinched and withdrew into himself. He also saw the tears in Jason's eyes. Richard berated himself for scaring Jason. "Baby, please let me help you. I am sorry I yelled. I am just worried about you. It is obvious that my dad did this to you."

Jason shook his head 'No' and picked up his pants and the bottle of pills fell out onto the floor. Richard picked up the bottle, "What the fuck? VertigoX? Are you crazy? You shouldn't be taking these. How many did you take and did my dad give these to you?"

David did not say anything about that, so he felt okay admitting it. "Yeahh. Toook 2. I wo-rk forr himm noww."

"Since when did you start whoring for him?" Richard was angry again.

"Noww." Jason said. He did not manage to take the brokenness out of his voice. Another tear dripping down his face.

Richard did not know what to think except that if Jason was willingly working for his dad, he would not be crying. Richard took a deep breath. He had to keep his cool. It was obvious that Jason was not willingly working for his dad. He had met a few of the prostitutes that came over for the parties that his dad hosted for his clients. They all looked so sad when they thought no one was looking at them. As soon as someone approached them they always turn into a happy and seductive prostitute. He has seen it before. Richard asked one of them if they were okay and he ended up coming on to him, probably thinking Richard was just another client. He knew it was an act, but he will not allow Jason to succumb to that life. He just did not know how to prevent it.

"Baby, please tell me... did he rape you? Is he forcing you to work for him as a prostitute?" Richard asked as gently as he could muster despite the anger he has with his father right now for hitting Jason and forcing himself on Jason who he really cares for. _Fell in the shower, yeah right!_ Richard thought. _Dad always knew how to get me to do what he wanted. If I messed up, his guys would rape me. He raped Jason and has coerced Jason somehow into selling himself. It is the only thing that makes sense,_ Richard thought.

Jason looked around the room. Jason's dad always had cameras in the bedrooms and living room of the house. He bet David had a hidden camera somewhere in here. How else did David know that they had just finished having sex when David knocked on the door? It made sense to Jason in his drug addled mind. He had to deny it. He knew that.

"N-o-o" Jason said barely above a whisper without looking at Richard. He hated lying to him, but he feels he had no choice.

"You are lying. I can tell.  Baby, please I am here for you. You can tell me.  I can protect you."

"for-r the pillls." Jason lied, but he had to be convincing if David was watching.

"You mean you let my dad fuck you in exchange for these?"  Richard held up the bottle.

Jason nodded his head.

"I don't believe you. You are not a whore. You would not have tears in your eyes if that was true."

"You-u do-n't kn-ow me, so lea-ve it a-lone." Jason said and put on his shoes. Jason grabbed the pills out of Richard's hand and put them back in his pocket. Jason headed to the door and almost stumbled.

"Let me help you, so you don't break your neck going down the stairs," Richard said and Jason let him.

Richard contemplated what to do. He does not believe the obvious sex between Jason and his dad was consensual even if Jason says it was. Jason is covering for his dad for some reason. He could go to the cops, but if Jason won't admit to the rape then there will be nothing that the police can do since Jason is 18. He figures he will find a chance to talk to Jason when Jason is sobered up. In the meantime, he plans to only have a friendship with Jason. He can't have a relationship more than that if Jason is going to be prostituting himself, but he can at least be Jason's friend and try to understand what is going on. Guilt rushes over Richard. He feels that he should call the cops at least about his dad abusing him and having his men rape him, but his dad said that he would have someone take him and he would be forced to be a whore. Richard shivers as he remembers the threat and it scares him to death. Richard decides not to say anything to the police, at least not about what his dad has done to him. _I feel like a coward._ _I will just get wasted for the rest of the night_ , Richard thinks.

Thea sees them coming down the stairs and runs over, "Oh my god, what happened?" Thea asks.

Neither one of them says anything. David, the sick pervert, comes over and also questions. Richard doesn't know what to think about that except his hatred for his dad is overflowing now after what he did to Jason.

"I-I felll in showerr." Jason said.

"I saw you come down without Jason about an hour ago. Why didn't you stay up there with him? He is obviously too fucked up shower alone." Thea accused Richard.

"I to-ld himm tooo go." Jason slurred.

"You took something didn't you?" Jason nods. "Mom and Oliver are going to kill me. What all did you take?" Thea asks.

"Ve-rti----" Jason tries, but can't remember exactly what it was called.

"He took 2 of VertigoX" Richard supplied.

"You gave him that? I have had only 1 of those and it was enough for me. Why did you give him 2?"

"I didn't. I had some in the bathroom." Richard says conveniently lying.  Richard never touches any of the versions of Vertigo and definitely doesn't have any in his bathroom, but he knows his father gives it to the prostitutes who ask for it.  He feels disgusted for covering for his father, but it is better than Thea thinking he is responsible for this. Just then, Richard's father smiles at him and he feels like he is going to throw up.

"Okay, well we are going home." Thea proclaims. "Come on Jason let's get you home. I will try and sneak you in. Hopefully, mom and dad are in bed, but with it New Year's Eve, they are probably still up."

"Can't you stay 15 more minutes to ring in the New Year? You promised me." Margo asked.

Jason plopped down on the nearest couch and said to Thea, "Stay. I'mm Finee herre."

"Okay, but I have to get another drink and I'm getting you some water. No more alcohol for you." Thea said to Jason.

Richard looked at the way Jason was slumped on the couch. Jason looked so sad and devastated. He sat down next to him on the couch and Jason slumped against him.

"So S-Sorry." Jason whispered to Richard. Jason had another tear fall. He was trying to keep it together, but the pills were making it hard to. His emotions were all over the place. The rape and what David said his life will now be kept playing over and over in his head.

Richard opened his arms and Jason leaned in and buried his face in Richard's chest. Richard held him and had tears welling in his eyes. He knew his father raped him no matter what Jason says. The signs are loud and clear.

Thea came back with their drinks to toast the New Year. "What's wrong? Jason, look at me." Thea asked while sitting down next to him. Thea sat the drinks on the coffee table in front of the TV while they were waiting for the ball drop in downtown Starling City.

Jason raised his head and said, "p-pills". He knew his emotional breakdown wasn't the pills. It was the fact that he had been raped when he thought it would never happen again and on top of that he has no choice but to be a whore again. He can't take.

"They might be making him emotional.  I took 1 pill before and it did not do this. It did make me depressed a little though. Maybe 2 pills with alcohol does this." Thea said.

"Maybe." Richard agreed.

"Okay, Jason we will talk about this in the morning. Here drink the water, maybe it will dilute some of what you took in your system." Thea did not know what else to do.

Richard kissed the top of Jason's head to try and calm him down. Jason was silently crying. Jason took the water and started drinking it.

Before long everyone screamed, "Happy New Year" as the clock struck midnight.

Richard was still holding Jason in his arms and he swears he felt Jason shaking like a leaf as he was silently crying harder when everyone started to ring in the New Year.

"Thea, I would be happy to take you and Jason home if you like," David said out of nowhere after the celebration is dying down.

Jason sat up and swayed and screamed "N-Noooo!", before he could cut himself off.  Everyone just assumed he was just acting high, which he was, but he did not want that pervert rapist anywhere near Thea.

Thea looked at Jason oddly and saw that Jason was trembling. She thought better of the offer and said. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary, I already called our driver. He is on his way." She got up and put her arm around Jason protectively. She saw the look on David's face when David smirked from Jason's reaction. It gave her the creeps. It was obvious that there was something about David that scared Jason. She has known Richard and his father, David, for a few years and they have always been so nice to her. She couldn't understand the fear that Jason had, so she just chalked it up to him being high.

"Well, okay. Have a good night you two." David put his hand on Jason's shoulder and immediately Jason flinched away from the touch. David was smirking at how scared and skittish Jason was acting and left the room. Richard noticed and was seething with hatred toward his father.

Thea quickly texted their driver instead of the usual call she made asking him to pick them up.

 

*****

 

Thea and Richard helped Jason get in the car. Jason tried his best to keep his composure, but the drugs were playing with his emotions.

As they rode back to Queen Mansion, Jason looked extremely depressed and Thea was concerned for him.  She could see that his eyes were red from crying. She wanted to ask him some questions about what happened with Richard. She was sure that Richard would not have hit him. She wasn't sure if she believed him about falling in the shower, but she supposed it is possible since he could barely walk.

They arrived at the mansion and the driver helped Jason out of the Bentley. By now Jason was starting to sober up a little better from the drugs, but he was still at risk of falling when he walked. He was not slurring as much now, but he was still wobbly when he walked.

The driver unlocked the door and led them in. When the door opened Moira and Walter heard it from the TV room.  They got up and walked to the foyer. They knew it was Jason's first time out of the mansion without Oliver by his side and Thea was usually drunk when she comes back from her friend's parties so they want to stay up. Moira and Walter stayed up to ring in the New Year, but at the same time, they wanted to wait up for Jason and Thea. Moira is trying not to 'mother' Jason, but she at times can't help it. She worries about her children and she has fully accepted Jason as her son, even if it is not biologically the case.

Moira and Walter entered the foyer as soon as Jason and Thea were heading toward the stairs.  Moira sees the shape Jason is in and immediately goes to Jason's side. "What on earth, happened to you? Thea, explain, now" Moira stays in her stern voice.

"Sor-ry... I fell." Jason said.

"Let me look at you," Moira lifted Jason's face. His eyes were trained on the floor. "Oh, god. Who did this to you? Have you been crying? You need to go to the hospital. Your lip might need stitches."

"Mrs. Quee-n... I...mean... mom... I ... fine.  I fell in the sho-wer."

"You should go to the hospital if you hit your head."

"No!.... Please... No..." Jason started to freak out. The doctors would see the bruises on his hips and stomach and would ask questions if he was raped. That would cause more trouble and might put Thea at risk if David found out. "When... I fell... I hit my lip and jaw.... not my head. It stopped bleeding... don't need stitches."

"Something is not right. I can see it in your eyes. You can tell me anything." Moira said

"I...." Jason wanted so much to tell them, but he knew there was no use.

"Son, did you take something besides drinking alcohol? You seem... different." Walter asked.

"I to-ok 2 pills of some-thing. I was panic-king. I need-ed some-thing to relaxx. It mess-ed with my emo-tions and ma-de me cry."  Jason confessed. "I... I wo-n't do it ag-ain." Jason was shocked how easily the lie fell from his lips and just at the thought his eyes welled with tears again. He was surprised that he had any tears left to shed after all of the crying he has done tonight.

Moira's heart broke. She suspected it might be hard for Oliver and Jason to adjust back into society after being held captive and forced to be sex slaves for strangers. She figures she will let this one go.  "It is okay, but you should know that we will spend any and all money it takes to help you, Shaun, and Oliver. If you need something to help you relax in social situations then I can set you up with the best psychiatrist in Starling. In fact, I think it may help. You just need to say the word and I will do it. We care so much for you. We hate to see you suffer."

"I-I know...I'm tired. You are both so kind... I love you both." Jason said as a tear slipped from his eye. The love that Moira, Walter, Thea, and Oliver had for him was so different in contrast to the way he was treated tonight. He was so devastated about tonight's events and his future as a prostitute, but the love he has for them is so welcome and needed that he can't help but cry. Jason went into Moira's arms and started to cry.  "Oh... sweetheart... What can I do to help you?"

"There is no-thing... No one can he-lp meee." Jason sobbed into Moira's embrace.

"Here let me help you to bed, son," Walter said grabbing hold of Jason's arm to help him up the stairs. Moira and Walter helped Jason in bed and Thea went to her room. Thea's heart hurt over her brother's suffering. She had a feeling something was wrong.  Most parents would have chastised their children for being in the shape Jason was (obviously on drugs and alcohol), but Moira and Walter knew Jason was struggling to survive with the trauma that he and Oliver had been in regarding Chang, so they thought to give him a pass this time.

Thea just hopes Jason will tell her when she asks him questions tomorrow.  Moira and Walter helped Jason to bed. Normally Oliver would have done that, but he was still with Tommy. "We are here for you. If there is anything you need... We will do our best to help you. Your mom and I love you so much." Walter said as Moira kissed Jason on the forehead just like she used to for Thea and Oliver.  Even though, Jason is a grown man at 18; something compelled her to do it. She just knew he needed that comfort for some reason.

"Tha-nk you! Why could-n't you ha-ve been my par-ents?" Jason started to cry again.

"You are our son and we are your parents. We assumed we could not adopt you since you were 18 and you mentioned that you did not want to change your name until your dad is caught in case you are needed for a trial, but we have found out recently that we, in fact, can legally adopt you. When you are ready we will get the lawyers to do it." Moira said.

Jason did not really hear what Moira said.  He was still caught up in what his dad's friend did to him an hour ago.  "M-my d-dad... h-he h-hurt m-me all the t-time. H-he...H-his fri-ends and cli-ents hurt m-mee..." Jason said, as he was shaking and he burst into tears as he held onto Moira and Walter. "He is still out th-ere." Jason said. 

"We are not going to let him get to you. We promise. You are safe." Walter said and Jason sobbed harder. _They already got to me. You can't protect me_ , he thought.

"N-no, I'm, not safe."

"Yes, you are. You are safe here." Moira said.

"Not out there..." Jason said. They did not realize that he was trying to tell them what he could without getting in trouble and risking Thea.

"We always have guards with you, Shaun, and Oliver. No one can get to you."  Moria said.

Jason shook his head in disbelief.

Walter thought he should try and cheer Jason up a bit so that maybe Jason can rest instead of being so distraught, so Walter said, "I always wanted a son and here you are. Moira and I are too old to have our own children, but then you and Shaun came along. It was so perfect." Walter said. "You and Shaun are so perfect for us. We couldn't ask for better additions to our family."

A tear slipped from Jason's eye, "You don't fuck-ing know m-me!  I am a fuck-ing whore and I al-ways will be. You de-serve bet-ter than me..." Jason yelled not realizing he woke Shaun up. He started crying again.

"No, you aren't. It is not true. We love you so much. You are not a whore."  Moira said and Walter nods his head in agreement.

"I love you to-o., but... I will al-ways be a whore. Therre's no way outtt for me.....pl-ease... I want to re-st." Jason slumped removed himself from their arms and curled himself into a ball on his side. 

"You are not a whore. You are already out of that life. I think it is the drugs you took that are making you think bad things about yourself. You are a survivor. We can talk about this in the morning if we need to."

"You mi-ght beee ri-ght. I will be fine. Pl-ease... I ne-ed to be a-lone now." Jason said trying to bury his face into his pillow.

Moira and Walter left to go to bed.  Jason lay in his bed. Shaun was on the other side of the huge room in his little car bed pretending to be asleep.  He was trying to watch over Jason a while until he falls asleep.  Jason could not sleep. His mind was racing. _What kind of clients would I have? I would be beaten by them sometimes and how would I hide the bruises? What if Oliver or Moira find out I am prostituting again? They would probably kick me out like the street whore I will become._ Jason thought as he tried to quiet his brain, but the thoughts were firing. He started to cry again.  Tears were running down his face. Shaun saw Jason crying like he did when he had a very bad client back when they were with Chang. Shaun was confused because there were no more bad people to hurt them.  Shaun did not know what to do, so he just laid there and listened and wondered if he should try and comfort Jason.

"I am so fucked," Jason whispered out loud. "My life is hell. I can't go through this again." Jason got out of bed and went into the bathroom to get into the Jacuzzi tub. He kept feeling David's hands all over him. The sensation of his ass being fucked hard by David.  He could see David grabbing him and touching him all over. His breath quickened and he barely made it to the toilet before he threw up in the bowl. He was so sick to his stomach. He did not know why he was acting this way. He is used to being raped. It had been his life since he could remember. Maybe because he had been free and now he is not. He thinks that might be it or maybe it is just the drugs and alcohol.

After he scrubbed himself raw in the scolding hot water for the second time that night, he put on fresh boxers and a t-shirt. As he walked to his bed, well Oliver's old bed, he realized the drugs seem to be wearing off now. This reminded him that he needed to hide them. So he went to his pants that were laid over a chair in the room. He picked up the pants and boxers that he had worn and got the bottle out. He put his pants and underwear in the hamper for Raisa to get. He then went into the bathroom with the bottle in hand and got out one pill and swallowed it with a cup in the bathroom. He hated himself for taking them, but if he wanted to act normal around his family instead of having panic attacks and more break-downs, he had to take them. He wanted to see if one or two would help him. He would swear off the alcohol because he did not want to be a crying mess again. His heart hurt because he knew Oliver and his new family wouldn't want him taking illegal drugs, but he also knew he couldn't survive being a whore again unless he did. He would rather die then do it without something. It was the same reason why, when he was forced to rape that kid when he was 16, that he got addicted to pain pills. He pushed that thought out of his mind. He is doing this to keep Thea safe. The only sister he ever had and he loved her just like a brother should.

He got back into bed and drifted off to sleep an hour later as he just decided to pretend that these last few weeks were just a vacation from his entire life of prostitution. He has decided that prostitution is his life and it always will be. He still did not want to do it. He hated it, but he is doing it to keep Thea safe.  He could probably run away and no one would find him, but he figured that he would probably be a prostitute on the street wherever he runs to, so this is no difference.  He decided to suck it up and be the whore that his dad always told him he would be.

 

*****

 

Oliver got back to the mansion at about 3 am. He and Tommy went bar hopping that night He was and wasn't tired. It was kinda like when he had a nightmare. He was wired mentally, but tired physically and couldn't go back to sleep. He slipped into the house and wasn't surprised that the house was quiet. Oliver decided to head up to his old room to get a shower and change into some fresh clothes. He figured he would try and sleep in his old bed again. As he entered, he saw Shaun still asleep, but Jason was writhing in Oliver bed. It was obvious he was having a nightmare.

Jason was moaning in disgust and fear. "David, Please don't do this in front of my dad" Jason mumbled in his sleep.

"Jason, wake up," Oliver said. Jason had his face away from Oliver, but then he rolled over toward the voice of Oliver sitting on the bed. Oliver filled with anger as soon as he saw Jason's bruised and split lip. "Jason, who hurt you? Come on Jason, wake up."

Moira heard Oliver and came into the room.  Shaun had also woken by now and ran to Moira as she entered.

"No, Stop, I don't want this. Get off you sick f-- Argh..." Jason screams in his sleep.

"Jason wake up.  You are safe now. No one's going to hurt you anymore. Whoever did this will pay."

Oliver shook him one more time and Jason screamed, "Please, stop, it hurts," and sat straight up in bed as he started gasping for breath.  He wiped away the tears in his eyes that he was crying in his sleep. "Oliver?"

"I am here," Oliver said and then opened his arms and Jason jumped into Oliver's arms as Moira and Shaun sat on the other end of the bed.

"Jason, are you okay?" Moira asked.

"Just a nightmare. Not a big deal."

"I heard you spoke a name, 'David' in your sleep. Did he hit you? Who hit you, Jason?"

Jason buried his face back into Oliver's chest and lied, "No one. I fell in the shower at Richard's house. Richard's father is named David. I guess... meeting someone having the same name as someone in my past just brought up bad memories." the lie fell easily off his lips.

Oliver tilted Jason's head back to get a better look. "Well, it doesn't look like it will scar. This really looks like someone punching you in the face instead you falling in the shower."

"I know it looks bad, but someone gave me some pills and alcohol. I won't do it again. It was stupid to take those pills; I could barely walk without falling."

Oliver sighed.  He did not believe him when he said he fell, but it seems Jason wanted to keep things secret for now. He decided to let it go and just keep an eye on things.

"How you feel now?"

"Hung over a bit. I am going to get another shower."  Jason gets up and remembers about his pills in his underwear drawer. "Mom, Oliver...humm. I was wondering if I could move into my own room today or tomorrow. Oliver should have his room back."

"Well, of course," Moira says.

"Me too. I want to get those stars painted on the ceiling that you did for Oliver when he was little. Also, there is this really cool Batman poster that I saw on the internet that I want."

Oliver and Moira chuckle at Shaun's enthusiasm.

"I guess I should move back into my room. I need to get used to sleeping in my own bed."  Oliver said to Moira. Moira was glad that her talk with Oliver had sunk in.

"Okay, then it is settled. Jason we can start moving you in this evening. Shaun, I want to bring in someone that will help with getting your room decorated just the way you want it. I will call and make an appointment with our interior designer. Jason and Oliver let me know if you want to speak with the interior designer as well."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, my children. Now you all need to try and go back to bed." Moira left with a smile on her face.

"Oliver I am going to take my bathroom stuff into the room next to yours and I will get my shower in there."

"Jason is something wrong?  Did anything happen." Oliver asked concerned.

"I hooked up with Richard, Thea's friend. Hence the reason for the shower. He was really nice and treated me really good. I still like Jamie more, but Jamie told me he has a boyfriend. Richard seems like a good guy, I don't know whether we are together or just friends now though."

Oliver had a smile on his face. In the back of his mind, he wonders if Richard gave Jason the pills, but decided not to ask. He could keep an eye on the drug use just like he is trying to do with Thea.

"I would just take things slow."

"Yeah, I know. I should not have gone up to his room, but he was treating me so good. I couldn't help it. I am going to get my stuff and take a shower in the room next to yours." Jason grabbed stuff from the shower and bathroom counters and deposited them in the room next door. He then grabbed his clothes, underwear and the pills. Successfully hiding them while Oliver was in the bathroom. He could not let Oliver find the pills because Oliver would confiscate them. David would be upset if he had to ask for more of them so soon. He could not chance David hitting him again. He would not be able to explain it.

 

*****

 

Lunch was uneventful. Everyone was talking about their plans for the New Year. Walter talked about where Queen Consolidated was going in the New Year. They were planning to move into Bio Technology, Cyber Security, Clean Energy, and other aspects of Information Technology.  Jason did not say much. He mind was still on the previous night's events. Thea kept looking over at Jason every now and then to make sure Jason was okay.

After lunch, they all went up to their rooms. Tommy had joined them all for lunch and was talking to Oliver in their room.  Thea noticed that Jason was continuing to move stuff out of Oliver room and into his new room. She decided to help him so she could get a chance to talk to him.

"Jason, can we talk?" Thea asked sitting on his bed in the new room.

"Sure, what about?" Jason said cautiously. He hoped it was not about last night he just wants to bury that night way back in his mind where all the other horrible memories lay.

"You would not lie to me, would you?" Thea asked.

"Thea... I...No, I wouldn't" Jason could not lie about lying.

"Did Richard hit you? Did he force you to have sex? Did he give you those pills?"

"No to all three of your questions, I swear. He was amazing." Jason said as he thought. _David did those things_ , he wanted to say, but couldn't. He could not tell anyone.

"Okay, I believe you. Richard is a sweetheart. I knew he wouldn't hurt you, but something is obviously wrong and I don't think it was those pills."

"Please, leave it alone."

"Fine, I will, but whatever it is you really should talk to Oliver."

"My life is fucked up, Thea, and I can't tell anyone why."

"How is that possible? Don't you like living here?" Thea asked.  She could not believe her ears. _Jason was free from the hell that Oliver and him went through. How is this possible?_ She thought.  "You can tell me. I will listen and not judge you." Thea pleaded with Jason.

"I wish I could, but I can't,"  Jason said sadly as his eyes started to well up in tears.

"What happened last night? I saw Richard's dad go up the stairs. I thought I heard some yelling and then Richard came back down by himself and he looked super pissed." Thea inquired.

 _Shit_ , Jason thought, _she got a better view of what was going on then I thought. I have to throw her off._   "While I was getting a shower, Richard and his dad had a heated argument. When I got out I was the only one in the room." Well, it was half true.

"Richard's dad did not hurt you, did he?"

 _Why did you have to ask that question?_ Jason thought.  Jason looked away and put some of his stuff away, "No." Jason said barely above a whisper. "Look don't worry. I am fine. I am just going through some things. Okay, Thea?"

"Then why do you look like you are going to cry again."

Jason gave a big sigh. "Look, Thea. I appreciate your concern. I am fine; I am just going through things about my past. Okay? You don't need to worry."

"Okay, but if you need to talk, I am here for you." She walks up to him and gives him a hug.

"Thank you Thea; you are a great sister and friend."

They smile and Thea walks back to her room. Jason locks his door and gets two pills out his bottle.  He thinks that his slurred speech and him not walking right last night was due to the heavy drinking and the pills. He knew he should not take them now, but he hates having to lie to everyone. After he takes the two pills, he puts the bottle back in his underwear drawer, unlocks his door in case someone needs him and crawls back into bed. Jason turns on the TV, but can't find anything that looks interesting. So, he decides to turn it off and just lay in bed. He knows he is having severe depression. He wouldn't have taken the pills if he didn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you guys might hate me for what I did to Jason in this story, but it was the only way I could think of to eventually get Jason's dad out in the open so that justice can be done. 
> 
> On the bright side, I figured out a way to bring Roy Harper into the story because I need to move toward the formation of Team Arrow. I just need to figure out how to bring Diggle into it. I want it to be different than the show. So, if you have any ideas please let me know. I can't guarantee that I will use your idea, but you never know I might.


End file.
